Shadows of the Past
by Discordia's Children
Summary: Third book in the Discordia's Children series. With the oldest children now entering their final year at Hogwarts everyone is getting ready for big changes in their lives in the normal way, with chaos, food fights, and goodbyes. The whole book is here so it is very long. Sorry about that.


Shadows of the Past

Harry Potter Universe

10/14/2011

Tonya Wright And Erin Earls

Author's Note:

There are many songs in this following story. For the reader's convenience, we have included these links to the songs on You Tube to familiarize themselves with.

Skellig by Loreena McKennitt

Careless Whisper by Seether

Asleep by Emily Browning

Cut by Plumb

Collide by Howie Day

Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen

Where is My Mind by Emily Browning

Nothing Compares to You by Sinead O'Connor

Not Meant to Be by Theory of a Deadman

My Favorite Mistake by Sheryl Crow

Love Hurts by Nazareth

If I Die Young by the Band Perry

I Stand Alone by Godsmack

Time After Time by Cindi Lauper

Cherish by Kool and the Gang

Lithium by Evanescence

Last Kiss by Pearl Jam

Hurt by Johnny Cash

Kiss from a Rose by Seal

Peanut Butter Jelly Time

Seize the Day from Newsies

Baby's Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot

Times They are a Changin by Bob Dylan

Game On by The Guild

Boris the Spider by The Who

Chica Chica Boom Chica by Carmen Miranda

Chiquita Bannanna

Dead Man's Party by Oingo Boingo

The Zombie Dance by Halloween Kickerz

All Cheerleaders Die by Switchblade Kittens

This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson

Monster Mash by Bobby Picket

Pretend that We're Dead by L7

Thriller by Michael Jackson

Zombie Jamboree by Rockapella

Decode by Paramore

Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie a Man After Midnight from Mamma Mia

I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire by the Ink Spots

Time to Play the Game by Motorhead

Three Little Birds by Bob Marley

We Will Rock You/We are the Champions by Queen

You Found Me by The Fray

Burning Heart by Survivor

Puttin on the Ritz by Taco

Take off with Us from All That Jazz

Razzle Dazzle from Chicago

Defying Gravity from Wicked

Hair from Hair

Fire and Ice by Pat Benatar

Le Jazz Hot from Victor Victoria

Born This Way by Lady Gaga

Prologue.

Chapter 1. Viking Funeral

Chapter 2. Times They are a Changin'

Chapter 3. Game On!

Chapter 4. Insanity is Hereditary

Chapter 5. Beaters, Chasers and Keepers Oh My!

Chapter 6. A Turn for the Worse

Chapter 7. Family, The Other White Meat

Chapter 8. I've Got Big Balls

Chapter 9. Christmas at Ground Zero

Chapter 10. Talks and Shocks While Fox in Socks Sir

Chapter 11. Monster Mash

Chapter 12. A Hunting We Will Go

Chapter 13. New Endings And Old Beginnings

Chapter 14. Time Flies Like Arrows Fruit Flies Like Banannas

Epilog.

Prologue

The creature hungered for nourishment. It had lived for centuries, eating, wanting, searching. The solids had finally captured him and his kind, destroying the line. He was now fairly certain he was the last.

And he was hungry.

Another century had passed, bottled up, stowed away, forgotton. Until that lucky night that a fortuitous accident caused his prison to be cracked. And the next day, fire had set him free.

Again he searched, needing sustenance. The woods he had traveled held many creatures, but very few he could feed on. And those that he could grew wary of him quickly.

He was so very hungry.

By the lightning strike on a moonless night he saw it again, the stone structure where he had fled from. It had been rebuilt over the many many _many_ years he had searched for food and a home. It stood there, a castle filled with potential food sources. Not the really young ones that fed him the best, but food nonetheless.

His body swirled and sifted through the brush, staying low just for incase one of the solids saw him. Blending in with the shadows, he bled through the metal grates and under the large wooden door and into the long hall beyond.

Yes, he was back where he had been incarcerated for the sole crime of being one of his kind. So what if the tasty young ones sometimes died, nature was like that, the weak fell to sustain the strong.

He smelled the deliciousness of pray. If he had lips he would have licked them in ecstasy.

Hogwarts slept on as the shadow decided to hunt. It was feeding time.

Chapter 1

Viking Funeral

"O light the candle, John

The daylight has almost gone

The birds have sung their last

The bells call all to mass

Sit here by my side

For the night is very long

There's something I must tell

Before I pass along"

Dia's voice echoed over the large pod that Jazz had made behind the tree house. Jackie stood silent with her large family, back together again after being apart for most of the summer. Near the water Ember's red hair struck a violent contrast to the serene scene. Gypsy stood, her hair black as night, trying to hold back the tears that kept falling down her light cheeks.

Her Uncle John played his fiddle as Jackie's mom, Addison, took over the next part of the song.

"Many a year was I

Perched out upon the sea

The waves would wash my tears,

The wind, my memory

I'd hear the ocean breathe

Exhale upon the shore

I knew the tempest's blood

Its wrath I would endure"

The tiny Viking ship was carefully set into the water by her father, Billy, and her Uncle Jazz. The little body lay inside atop a bedding of dry grasses, twigs and small sticks. The tiny body of Bob, the gnome that had been part of the family now for six years, lay in the stunning outfit that Skylar had made him. From the tiny horned helmet atop his head, to the large pointy leather breasts, to the itty bitty boots the outfit was the perfect way to send the cross dresser to the great beyond. Richie, Ember's brother walked over with a torch and set the little boat on fire. It was given a little shove to send it on its way as Ember's mom, Auntie Dia, took over the song again.

"And so it came to pass

I'd come here to Romani

And many a year it took

Till I arrived here with thee

On dusty roads I walked

And over mountains high

Through rivers running deep

Beneath the endless sky"

Carefully, without creating a wake in its path, the merhorse that now made the pond its home moved out of the way of the Viking ship, now engulfed in furious flames, as it sailed out into the open water. Richie walked over and held his sister's hand as Gypsy threw flower blossoms in its wake. They watched the ship waver as slowly sink to its watery tomb as her mother took over the song again to bring it to its end.

"Now take the hourglass

And turn it on its head

For when the sands are still

'Tis then you'll find me dead

O light the candle, John

The daylight is almost gone

The birds have sung their last

The bells call all to mass"

Richie's father continued to play his fiddle as the ship dipped out of sight, the flames extinguishing and only the rise of the dark smoke was left to tell the tale. The tall dark haired man brought the song to a close and the silence took over. Only Gypsy's sobs punctuated the air.

Their father Billy walked to her and held her as she cried yet again over the death of her friend Bob. No one spoke or snickered no matter how irritated the roaming gnome had made them over the years. They all felt a small amount of loss over a family member's passing, but Gypsy was taking it the hardest.

Overwhelmed, Colonel, Ember's large German shepherd dog, sat down and turned his muzzle to the open afternoon sky and howled a sorrowful sad song.

Birds flew about, diving in and out of the Quidditch pitch that had been set up over the pond. It made Jackie feel good to be home again, seeing the tall graceful structures at either end that their parents had set up years ago for the children. It seemed so long ago now since they had played.

As they had come together for the funeral it was sort of a shock to be home again together after each family had taken a separate extended vacation away from each other during the summer. The Whitehorse family barely made it there in time as they had to travel back from Western America first. But they had made it and Jackie knew it made Gypsy happier to see them all pay their respects.

Of course before the funeral there was a fair amount of discussion about Ember. She had been almost as close to the fuzzy little potato of a gnome as Gypsy, but yet her face was set as stone. Uncle John had told all the children, including Alexis and Skylar who had been adopted years ago, not to worry. Ember was of course her mother's child after all. And her mother rarely ever shed a tear.

Jackie watched as Uncle John walked over and gave his youngest daughter a kiss on the back of her red head, then wrapped his arms around his wife who's red hair was braided away from her face. Jackie's own mother squeezed the hands of the two youngest children in the family, Serenity who was now eight, and Aurora who was six. The two little girls were a little choked up and listening to their sister cry made them break out in unbidden tears.

Aunty Harmony placed her arm around her large American Indian husband, her long platinum blond tresses contrasting brilliantly with his darker skin. Their two sets of twins, Melody and Cadence who were as old as Jackie and Richie, and the younger ones Aria and Jubilee who were the same age as Ember and Gypsy, stood quietly lost in thought only feet from their parents.

Callen stood next to Alexis Parker and was holding her hand. Skylar Todd was on Alex's other side. Alexis put her arms around Sky as he also tried to hold back the tears. Jackie couldn't count how many days and nights Skylar had worked on new dresses and ensembles for the miniscule fashionista. It was Sky's hard work on the Viking dress for Bob that gave the sendoff that sparkle that had been the life of Bob.

Of course the Viking funeral had been Ember's idea, taking a page from her mom's youth when she had done the same thing for Addy's first cat. But it was a fitting tribute to the gnome who had a flare for the dramatic.

Ember reached down and petted Colonel's head, and the dog stopped his mournful cry. She squeezed her brother Richie's hand one last time, and then dropped it as she walked off towards the tree house with Colonel on her heel. It was the signal to the others that it was okay to leave. Slowly everyone wandered back to the tree house or the main house that was yards beyond it.

Jackie hesitated, not sure if she wanted to go to the tree house where the kids tended to hang out or into the house with the adults. She knew her sister was going to need more comforting but Ember wasn't good at those types of things. And Ember's own response to loss was closer to anger than sadness which was hard to deal with in its own right.

As she stood there contemplating her choices, Richie walked up to her, his dark hair and deep green eyes so much like his father's that it was startling.

"Trying to decide where to go next?" He asked her as if he could read her thoughts.

She nodded; drawing her eyes back away from his face that she swore somehow had grown more handsome over the summer. Which bothered her to no end.

"We really should go to the tree house. It will make Gypsy feel better." He looked over to where Billy was still holding the sobbing girl. "And that way we can all catch up on the events of summer without having to retell each story a thousand times." He chuckled slightly. "I swear if this family gets any bigger we'll be declared our own country."

She couldn't help but smile at the comment. Out of her peripheral vision she watched as Richie scratched the stubble on his jaw. She could tell that they had left in a hurry to get back home before Bob expired. Having forgotten to shave made Richie look years older.

Melody and Cadence came up and joined them with Alex, Sky and Callen right behind them. Even though Callen was only fourteen, and the rest of them were seventeen, it didn't bother her that her younger brother chose to join them. For most of his young life he had hung out with the littler children which is how he got the nickname of Nanny McPhee from their Uncle John. She was sure that Alex and Callen were starting to become an item. Even if they themselves didn't realize it yet.

"To the tree house?" Cadence asked as he came up alongside Richie.

"Yeah," Richie agreed, "if nothing else but then to keep Em from burning it down." He motioned with his head to the smoke rising from the hidden smokestack.

"It's bloody hot out and she's got a fire going in the pit?" Melody sighed with disapproval.

"Makes sense." Richie shrugged, "when mom gets stressed she gets really cold. Em may not show it but she's stressed out so it does follow…"

They all turned when they heard footsteps approach.

"Why do you think my go to spells always have something to do with fire?" Dia asked, obviously having overheard her name. "It helps me keep warm."

"Hey," John looked at his wife whom he had an arm around as they walked, "I thought I was supposed to keep you warm."

"When we are out on a job you do a lousy job at it." Dia teased her husband. "But in bed, well, I guess you're adequate."

"Adequate huh?" John sneered playfully. "That's because your feet and butt drop below zero the second you slip into bed." He turned his head to survey the others. "I swear it is like cuddling up to a butterball."

"Keep it up mister," she glared back at him with a smile, "and you'll find a real ice queen in bed tonight."

"And that's different from…" John quipped and grabbed her hand before she could smack him, kissing it tenderly.

Jackie briefly looked at the ground trying not to see Richie's grin.

Melody cleared her throat noisily. John finally looked back at the kids.

"Oh, yeah, there was a reason we came over here." He grinned. "I was thinking it would be nice to have a bonfire out here tonight. Some song, maybe some dancing, food. It's been over a month since we've all seen each other and shortly you all will be running off to Hogwarts again… so…"

"You want us to put the fire together dad?" Richie asked.

"It would be nice to have some help, yes." The older man agreed.

Jackie looked at Melody. "I think I'll help get the food."

"Tiki is already on it." Dia said, tapping her bracelet. Obviously they had already signaled the house elf on the messaging bracelet that they had given her years ago. "I'm more concerned with Jazz. He said he had an idea on how to get everyone into the festive spirit. Please make sure two twelve year old girls don't kill him."

"Gotcha." Jackie nodded in understanding. "I think Melody and I can work on that."

"Great!" Dia smiled. "We look forward to hearing how each family's trips went."

"It was weird traveling without everyone else there." Callen said.

"I agree. The hotel in Washington DC was strangely calm and quiet with John gone talking to different wizards there and only Richie, Ember, Gypsy with me. And often they were gone too off at different museums and things. I never did get used to the quiet." Dia shuddered a bit and John pulled her closer to him.

"I thought you'd have gone with Uncle John to meet all those wizards in their government." Jackie said.

"I did at first, but they just kept talking and talking and talking… I tuned out pretty fast. I swear they often had the same conversation at least fifty times." Dia rolled her eyes.

"That's politics." John pressed his face up to the side of her head. "But I did miss you when you kept wandering off."

"It was either that or make things more interesting myself." Dia's mouth quirked into a smile.

"Well I'm glad you didn't." He replied, kissing the side of her face.

Behind them, Billy came up and slapped John on the shoulder. "So, I hear you are going to be the next Minister of Magic."

"No, just met some people in America. Doesn't mean a whole lot." John denied.

Jackie saw the fleeting look of worry mixed with disapproval on Dia's face before she shook herself free of her husband.

"Well you boys get the fire ready and set up the stage. I'm going to find Addy and ask her how their tour of America's theme parks went." She said as she put her arm around Alex. "I'll start with you and Sky. How was the trip? You two enjoy seeing America with Addy and them?"

As Dia, Alex, Sky and Callen walked off they were already telling her of the fabulous sights they saw in America.

As the boys all started to gather the stuff they needed while harassing each other, Jackie nodded to Melody as they walked towards the tree house. They had seen Aria and Jubilee walk with Gypsy there only a few short minutes ago.

"Is it weird that we missed you all?" Melody nudged Jackie as they walked.

She smiled at the girl in return. "Well I was surprised when all the families split up. I mean the trip to France to start the summer was fun and all. And then coming back to light the candle was, well, that day never is exciting, is it?"

Melody nodded in agreement. Every year they all were at the house as Dia lit a candle in memory to Richard, who was their friend in high school who had died during the Battle of Hogwarts. He had been Dia's boyfriend and John's best friend which was why Richie was named after him. On Richard's birthday the family would often sit and tell fond stories. It was one of the only times that Dia allowed open talk of Richard and his passing. Jackie would have figured after all the time that had passed, almost two decades, that the pain of his death would have died away, but every year she was sad and despondent. That was why the day after they always took a vacation somewhere fun that helped Dia snap out of her inevitable funk.

This year they had all gone back to see Jazz's family in the American West. But after only a week, John had been asked by the ministry to meet with representatives from the American side in Washington DC. They had left, taking Jackie's sister Gypsy with them, and Addy decided that since Alex and Sky hadn't gotten to see much of America that they would travel around it via all the theme parks they could find.

When there was only a week left before heading back to school, word came that Bob had taken very ill and the experts in Washington DC said he was about to die which was amazing to them as they had never heard of a gnome living as long as he did. It was decided that they all should be there. Bob died shortly after arriving back home and only hours before Jackie and them arrived. It was half a day before the Whitehorse clan made it home, and by that time the funeral was set up and ready to go.

"I'm kinda glad we all had some time away from each other." Jackie shrugged mostly to herself. "We are all going to see too much of each other come school since all our parents will be coming and going. I think mom's idea was a brilliant one. I enjoyed seeing the sights and Alex and I got a room to ourselves quite often! That made it well worth it even though we went to lots of places I'd been to before but Sky and Alex hadn't."

"Well dad had fun with his tribe but they kept trying to pull us into their way of life. Pow wows and stuff." Melody scoffed. "And let me tell you that the women folk don't fare well as equals in that society. Even mom got annoyed often and she usually doesn't have a problem with 'woman's work' per se, but it got to her even."

"Something tells me my mom saw that coming and without Dia there to offset it she decided that we all needed to get the hell outta Dodge!" Jackie laughed quietly.

"Can I tell you something but you have to promise not to laugh or tell anyone else?" Melody stopped Jackie at the base of the steps.

"Sure Mel, anything."

She looked around to make sure no one else was close enough to eavesdrop. "Remember when we were in that glass shop? We were with Uncle John because he wanted to make a run to town to find a present for Dia for not setting the Totem lodge on fire after that idiot man told her to go out and make something for the men to eat?"

"Yeah, our mom's all left to have a pow wow of their own at the local spa." Jackie remembered. "The day at the spa seemed to make Bob feel better too. And the next day was the four horsemen of the apocalypse." Jackie giggled from the memory.

"Well, when we were in the shop I was looking at a pretty stained glass box when Uncle John called me over." Melody looked at her for acknowledgment. "When he called me over, he didn't use my real name."

"Uncle John has already been told that when he is helping out at Hogwarts this year as the co-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that he needs to use our real names." Jackie nodded, but added. "You know that Ember and Gypsy already told him to keep using the nicknames he gave them. They like it better and when he uses their real names they usually are in real trouble."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Melody shook her head. "Anyway, he called me Buffy which I never minded before."

"And it bothers you now? Why?"

"It doesn't bother me, but," Melody looked around again. "There was another boy in the store from the reservation. He overheard me get called Buffy and asked me if that was really my name. I told him about how Uncle John has given all us kids nicknames and about how he named me Buffy after I threatened to stake him if he called me Yoko Ono."

"Um, okay…"

"It ends up the boy's name is Paul. Paul Summers."

"And that is a problem why?" Jackie asked, confused.

"Are you kidding? Summers was the last name for Buffy's character on the show."

"Oh my… If John finds out about that he'll have a field day!" Jackie couldn't help but burst out giggling.

"I know." Melody rolled her eyes.

"Well that was back in America. Nothing to worry about now."

"I wouldn't say that…" Melody bit her lip. "I kinda hung out with him several more times. He's a year older than we are, out of school already. I'm supposed to send him an owl now that I've made it home safely. He wants to keep writing me."

Jackie grabbed Melody's hands and the two giggled a bit until the boys noticed and one of them couldn't help but come over.

"Something happen that I missed?" Richie asked as he sauntered over, running his long fingers through his somewhat shaggy hair.

"Just girl stuff." Melody dismissed it with a quick look at Jackie.

"There are twenty three people in this house, but only eight of them are male. I think I know plenty about girl stuff."

Melody looked him in the eye. "I was just telling Jackie that this month when my period came-"

"Um," Richie cut her off, "I think I heard someone calling my name. I'll talk to you two later." And he turned and trotted away as fast as he could, leaving the two girls to giggle in his wake.

"Come on," Jackie nudged Melody back, "we'd better get up there and break the evening's celebration to Ember and Gypsy before World War 4 breaks out."

"When was World War 3?" Melody snickered as the ascended the stairs to the overly large tree house.

"That was the apocalypse this last summer, remember?"

"Oh, I thought you were referring to the Fourth of July two years ago when our dads caught that forest on fire with their fireworks and the townspeople nearby freaked out."

"Okay, World War 5." Jackie amended.

"Six. Remember when dad had mistaken the portkey that was to take us to Australia for the one that went to Crete? They thought they were being invaded and started shooting…"

"Well, it's our 7th year coming up at Hogwarts, the last." Sky was saying as he stood next to the raging bond fire. "Most of the students know and don't care, and those that do, well… they aren't really important now are they?"

Richie nodded in agreement. The whole family had known that Skylar was a girl in a boy's body. He was by far the snappiest dresser and when they all went to important events he was the one who usually was picking out everyone's clothes. Even Dia's. But being open about his sexuality in a school of idiots and hormones wasn't usually the best timing. Richie was silently thankful that most wizards were more enlightened than much of the muggle world.

"I can't believe there is anyone at Hogwarts that doesn't know." Jackie smiled over at Sky, sipping her coco. "I mean you have been making the most fabulous outfits for years now. I even saw Megan McGillicutty last year ogling some of the outfits you made Bob." Quickly Jackie looked around to make sure Gypsy wasn't standing nearby. Just saying the little gnome's name made her start to cry still.

The light danced on Sky's light features, even though he had finally gotten the chance to get a tan while in America and away from Dia's bottle of industrial strength sunblock. "There are the first years."

"Pfffff," Cadence dismissed. "They don't count."

"And besides," Melody added, "at one point or another all our parents will be at Hogwarts. I would hope no one is stupid enough to say anything derogatory to you with any of them around."

"Especially mom and dad." Richie chimed in. All the kids standing in the firelight snickered and nodded enthusiastically.

"I think it is still very funny how the store keeper from the second hand store in Diagon Alley goes way out of his way to be extra nice to you every time he sees you around." Alex laughed, her dark skin rippling smoothly in the firelight. "Boy, he will never forget the day he called Sky a flamer."

"I'm fairly certain mom will never let him forget it either." Richie snickered. "Boy, I've seen her pissed, but wow. It took dad all day and night to get her to calm down."

"Talking about me again are you?" Dia said as she walked up to them, her guitar over her shoulder resting behind her back.

"You know, I've been meeting so many witches and wizards these last seven years, but you, and now Ember, have the freakiest hearing." Alexis said thoughtfully.

"It's a gift."

"Or a curse if you're married to the person." John snorted as he also walked over with his violin in his hands.

"Well then maybe you should learn not to talk behind people's backs." Dia glared at her husband over her shoulder.

"I wasn't talking about you behind your back love, you were turned towards me."

"Uh huh. That makes it all the better I'm sure." She sneered back, her face betraying her true irritation. "I heard you talk to Billy and Jazz excitedly about everyone you met. I'm not deaf or stupid John."

"Look, I just didn't want you to think I was trying to go after the Minister of Magic position when it comes up in two years. I know it bothers you-"

"You know what?" Dia said, abruptly cutting off her husband and turning back to the children. "I was just coming over to let you know that the stage is set up and you get the first song Sky."

The tall yet so thin boy's eyes darted from Dia to John, then back. He nodded in acknowledgment but didn't say anything.

She nodded back and walked off without her husband. Richie looked at his dad and gave him a weak smile as his father ran his hand through his dark hair with a pained look on his face.

"It's okay dad, she does understand, I just don't think she likes the fact that they are after you so hard to go for the job." Richie tried to say comfortingly. "I don't think there is anyone who could survive being her partner if you did." He joked, trying to shake his dad out of his thoughts.

"Well, she's right, you are up first." John sighed and looked at Sky. "Can't wait to hear what you've got." The man tried to smile half heartedly, but it only seemed to make Richie feel worse as he watched his dad walk off the way he came, alone.

After he was gone Jackie whispered, "What was that about?"

Richie turned to her and the others and lowered his voice, knowing that his mom and sister had the hearing of bats. "The ministry has really been trying to groom dad to become the Minister of Magic. Mom is happy for him, but she knows he will be away so often that… well… did you know that they have never spent a night sleeping apart from each other since they left Hogwarts almost twenty years ago? If dad isn't there, mom just refuses to sleep and goes to find something to do, paperwork to file, people to scare… I think that is some of the reason Headmistress McGonagall asked mom and dad to co-teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes this year, to give him time to go and meet with people and her to have something to do."

"I wondered why great Auntie McGonagall came to America to make sure mom and dad will substitute in Potions and Herbology this year. I bet they are trying to make sure someone is there for your mom."

"So if your mom doesn't want him to be Minister of Magic, then why doesn't she just say so?"

"Actually she already told him that if that is what he wants, she understands and that he would make a fantastic Minister. He's the one who keeps denying that he wants it and then goes on all these meetings. It's stressful enough on mom who is trying not to feel like her husband is leaving her, but him not being honest with himself…" Richie shrugged. "She doesn't exactly deal with some things in the best way."

"Which is really weird since she is an Auror." Alex shrugged.

"That's different. It's her job. It isn't her husband." Melody whispered as well. "She seems to have a bit of a blind spot there."

From across the grass, Dia shouted. "You do realize I can hear you all."

They all looked around and Richie realized that the conversation his dad was having with Jazz and Billy also abruptly stopped, as well as Aria, Jubilee and Harmony's conversation on the other side of the fire.

Everyone had tried to not look guilty that no one was sure who Dia was talking to. Dia just smiled and glanced at Addy who was standing next to Dia near the stage. The other woman pursed her lips, trying to hide a smile.

Realizing Dia was messing with them all, Sky sighed. "Well then, this should be an interesting year," Sky said as he set down his mug and looked for his guitar.

"Define interesting." Cadence said, pulling the drum sticks out of his back pocket.

"I'm sorry officer, I don't know whose body is buried in the back yard."

He strummed the guitar a few times, trying not to be nervous. Skylar had performed several times now in front of his adopted family and each time his songs were received with applause. But it still made him nervous each time. Especially since the song he was going to sing may not be taken as well now knowing that Dia and John were having trouble. He wished he had practiced a more uplifting song.

Jackie nodded to him that she was ready on her guitar as well. Cadence did a roll on his drums in response, saying without words that it was time. Alex bit her lip a little, her guitar in her hands as well.

With heavy guitars, they started the metal version of Careless Whisper.

"I feel so unsure

As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor

As the music dies something in your eyes

Calls to mind a silver screen and now its sad goodbye.

I'm never gonna dance again

guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend

And waste a chance that I've been given

So I'm never gonna dance again

the way I danced with you ooohhh"

Offstage everyone was smiling except for Dia and John who were still standing apart. Richie stole glances at them every now and then but seemed to enjoy the song.

"Time can never mend

The careless whispers of a good friend

To the heart and mind ignorance is kind

There's no comfort in the truth

Pain is all you'll find

I'm never gonna dance again

guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend

And waste a chance that I've been given

So I'm never gonna dance again

the way I danced with you ...oooh"

Sky's voice reverberated around the area, off the tree house trunk and walls, and over the water where the mer-horse and several other creatures had poked their heads out to listen. John was still standing on the other side of Billy listening to the music, but he seemed far away. It struck him that even as adults, life never got easier.

"Tonight the music seems so loud

I wish that we could lose this crowd.

Maybe it's better this way

We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say.

We could have been so good together

We could have lived this dance forever

But now who's gonna dance with me

Please stay!"

Sky tried hard not to notice as John's face grew more pale. He realized his own heart was beating a little faster, but figured it was just nerves from being on stage.

"I'm never gonna dance again

guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend

And waste a chance that I've been given

So I'm never gonna dance again

the way I danced with you ...oooh"

The guitars finally vibrated to an end as the audience below started clapping and shouting. Sky smiled and looked over at the others and noticed the intensity on their faces as well. He wondered if it was because the song was done or…

"That was fantastic!" Harmony yelled up at them. "How long have you been practicing that one?"

"All summer. It was hard without Cadence there, but Callen helped out with the drums."

Callen shouted back up at them. "But I'm nowhere in the same class as Cadence, and I only had to show him once the drums and he owned the song and outstripped me in one!"

"That's because Callen you are such a great teacher!" Cad yelled back down with a big grin.

Sky realized that having the summer away from each other really did help the whole. They knew that time as a family together and whole was growing short.

"So what's next?" Addy asked.

"Us." Ember stated, pushing Gypsy lightly. Everyone seemed a little surprised and Sky had the sneaking suspicion that it wasn't on the original list. What was even more shocking was that Ember sat down at the piano. He knew she was trying to learn some chords but hadn't realized she was getting better. Richie pulled out his violin and walked up with the two girls. Cadence sat at the drums.

"This is for Bob." Gypsy said before she started singing a soft song, with only Ember lightly playing along.

"Sing me to sleep

Sing me to sleep

I'm tired and I

I want to go to bed

Sing me to sleep

Sing me to sleep

And then leave me alone

Don't try to wake me in the morning

'Cause I will be gone

Don't feel bad for me

I want you to know

Deep in the cell of my heart

I will feel so glad to go"

Next to him, Callen took Alex's hand and squeezed it as the violin was added and then the quiet drums. Ember echoed some of the words as Gypsy sang.

"Sing me to sleep

Sing me to sleep

I don't want to wake up

On my own anymore

Sing to me

Sing to me

I don't want to wake up

On my own anymore

Don't feel bad for me

I want you to know

Deep in the cell of my heart

I really want to go"

In the firelight Dia started to looked ghostly pale. John was no longer looking up onto the stage, but out to the water and the night beyond.

Gypsy's lovely voice almost whispered into the air.

"There is another world

There is a better world

Well, there must be

Well, there must be

Well, there must be

Well, there must be

There is a better world…"

Billy sniffled a little as Addy wiped her eyes. No one clapped because they were so moved by the song instead.

"That was very beautiful Gypsy." Addison said to her daughter in a throaty voice.

The silence enfolded on them again as Richie wrapped an arm around Gypsy and gave her a quick squeeze.

Everyone turned in shock though as Jazz burst out sobbing. "That was so sad."

"Okay honey, it's okay," Harmony said, holding her husband and rubbing his shoulders. "I think you need to have a little less caffeine this late at night dear."

"My turn." Dia said, walking up to the stage. Richie looked at his mom with apprehension.

She took over the piano from Ember who just stepped back.

"I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip sore

A fragile flame aged

With misery

And when our hearts meet

I know you see

I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut

Billy reached out a hand and placed it on John's shoulder, steadying the man quietly.

"I may seem crazy

Or painfully shy

And these scars wouldn't be so hidden

If you would just look me in the eye

I feel alone here and cold here

Though I don't want to die

But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut

Pain

I am not alone

I am not alone

John's hand covered the entire lower part of his face, his other arm wrapped around his waist. Addy who was in Billy's other arm looked at her husband with worry.

"I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I found it when

I was cut"

Dia ended her song and Sky could hear that both Jazz and Harmony were trying hard not to sob.

Billy cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, John walked onto the stage.

"My turn."

It was obvious that no one was going in order anymore.

John picked up his guitar. He whispered something to Richie, then to Ember, Gypsy and Cadence who all nodded with understanding, walking off the stage and watching from below.

He started strumming his guitar, standing a few feet behind his wife who hadn't moved.

"The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you, yeah

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find you and I collide

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know

I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find you and I collide"

Dia hadn't gotten up from the piano, so John sat down on the bench next to her as he sung. She continued to look down at the keys, her eyes unfocused.

"Don't stop here

I lost my place

I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find you and I collide

You finally find you and I collide

You finally find you and I collide"

When John stopped strumming the guitar, he took the strap off over his head and set the instrument down beside him carefully. He reached out and softly took his wife's shoulders and pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his chest and pulling the hair away from her face with soft strokes.

Sky could hear him whisper to her that he was sorry he had upset her and that he loved her. It made his heart want to burst.

Jazz burst instead, crying again. "I wanted this to be a happy get together, but everything's so sad!" He sobbed again into Harmony's shoulder.

"Alright!" Addy said firmly, walking onto the stage. "From now on, all songs have to be passed by me tonight."

"So I suppose singing 'Who Wants to Live Forever' is out." Gypsy looked up at her mom.

"Very out."

"How about 'Where is My Mind'?" Ember said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Out."

"What about "Nothing Compares to You'?" Jackie smirked.

"Nope."

"Okay," Richie raised an eyebrow, "Not Meant to Be."

"Hell no."

"My Favorite Mistake." Melody chimed in.

Addy shook her head no.

"Love Hurts!" Cadence shouted from the audience.

"Oh Merlin's Beard NO!"

"If I Die Young?" Ember asked.

"Are you kidding me? You'll get me crying and never letting anyone out of the house again." Addy crossed her arms in front of her. "Try again."

"I Stand Alone." Sky couldn't resist getting into the game since it was making him feel better to harass Addy who clearly wasn't as angry as she was pretending to be.

"Time After Time" Jackie suggested, not being able to resist.

"Let me think about that, um, yeah, NO!"

"Cherish" Alex added.

"Not gonna happen."

"Lithium" Aria suggested from near the tree house.

"Nnnnnnooooooooooooooo."

"Last Kiss" Jubilee shouted from next to his twin sister.

"Nononononononono no!"

"Hurt." Dia whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What is this, songs to cut your wrists by?" Addy said flabbergasted. "How about something happy, spunky, NOT making Jazz want to cry?"

"Kiss from a Rose." John spoke up, giving Addy a look.

She turned to him. "You're not helping."

"I know…" Melody chimed up, giving her brother a look.

They both stated chanting the same song together. "It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time!"

"I said something that DIDN'T make me want to slit my wrists…"

The kids all giggled, and Sky saw that even Dia smiled in John's arms.

"Honey, why don't you show everyone your surprise." Harmony gently coaxed her husband.

Jazz's face shone brightly. "Okay." He gave her a quick kiss and ran off back towards the house.

"Harmony," Addy growled in a low voice, "I said something that won't make ME want to slit my wrists…"

"Harmony."

"Yes Addy?"

"How much sleep has Jazz gotten today?"

"None. It was technically yesterday when we left America."

The music swelled as the kids giggled.

"Harmony."

"Yes Addy?"

"How much coffee has Jazz had?"

"Oh, several pots, plus a few pick-me-up spells and something he called a red bull, but he never did sprout wings. And a double Rockstar drink. Or two. And some shots of espresso. Why do you ask?"

Addison and Harmony watched as Jazz bounced around after several of the children in his bubble. Serenity and Aurora squealed with delight in their bubbles, rising up in the air only to glide softly back to the ground and then rise again. The children quickly learned how to steer their bubbles, and when they burst, how to get into a new one from the multitudes of bubbles that percolated out of the bubble machine Jazz had charmed.

Music blared out of the stage speakers that were attached to Melody's IPod as Jazz went into a wild series of flips and maneuvers, getting close to Aria in order to burst her bubble. Literally. The twelve year old girl screamed in excitement, trying to adjust her bubble's course to get away from him. When he succeeded in popping the bubble, Jazz screeched and leaped around in his bubble like a monkey, then saw Billy and bounced his bubble out after him.

"No reason. Just wondered."

"I have to say," Dia watched from the top of the picnic table where she sat, "this is quite clever. I'm going to guess he tested this out first on someone else, right?"

"You better believe it." Harmony snorted. "When he came up with the idea while visiting his family, I flat refused to let our kids be his guinea pigs. Especially after that incident with the glow glitter. So he hoodwinked his tribe into helping him test it and work out the kinks."

"Better than John and Billy being his crash test dummies." Dia snorted.

"Yeah, emphasis on dummies." Addy blurted out as Billy realized that Jazz was after him and started screaming for help. Jazz had already popped John's bubble and now the dark haired man was trying to coax Gypsy and Ember into better moods and not just bump above the water's surface of the small lake Jazz had made.

Richie, Cadence, and Sky all ganged up on Jazz and forced his bubble onto the ground and then it popped, sending up the remnants in hundreds of small normal soap bubbles.

"Oh now you've done it boys!" Jazz threw his fist in the air and shook it as the boys rose out of his reach. Quickly the dark skinned man ran to the bubble machine for a new ride.

"What is Jazz going to do when all his playmates grow up and move away?" Addy sighed into the warm night air.

"Grandkids?" Harmony smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. "Besides, he will still have playmates here for years." They watched as Billy was now being protected from Jazz by all the oldest kids.

Dia's eyes drew over to where John stood on the edge of the water, his hands on his hips as he watched Ember and Gypsy glide across the water to the other side, the Quidditch pitch quietly standing guard.

"I think one of his favorite playmates is growing up right now."

Addy and Harmony let their eyes follow Dia's to watch John standing alone. Colonel, who had been laying quietly at Dia's feet, stood up and wandered over to him, sitting by his side, careful to put his head under John's hand. The man petted the dog absentmindedly at first, finally realizing what he was doing. He glanced down at the dog who looked back up at him and then out to where Ember and Gypsy were hovering over the spot where they thought Bob's ship went down.

The tall, dark haired man sighed, petted the dog a little more, and then somehow knowing he was being watched, looked back up at the women. Addison and Harmony smiled at him. He tried to smile back, but they could tell his heart just wasn't into it.

With a last bit of scratching behind the ears, John left Colonel to watch over the girls and walked back to the older women.

Before he arrived, Addy lowered her voice so only the two other women could hear her. "The real question is how are you going to survive without your playmate Dia?"

"Same as I do when everyone else leaves me."

"Dia!" Harmony hissed but didn't have time to say anymore as John was approaching. His eyes slipped from one woman to another, and finally back to his wife.

"Hello ladies." He greeted them as he came near. "Not going to grab a bubble?"

"Nah." Addy said dismissively. "I think I'll pass."

"Not going to have another go at it?" Harmony smiled pleasantly at him. "I'm sure the kids will protect you from the big bad man."

"I'm kinda tired. Maybe I'll just sit a spell." He said without much enthusiasm. Dia moved the plate that was next to her. He took the hint and sat on the tabletop next to her, one boot on the bench seat, the other dangling down next to her leg.

"It's been a long day for us all." Addy said, sitting back down in her chair next to the table and putting her feet up on the wooden bench seat.

"Yeah, I can't believe Jazz is even still on his feet, let alone on the go. He was telling me how he got the message to come home while in some teepee on an all night sweat… somethingerother."

"The power of caffeine will compel you..." Addy sighed, scooting down farther so she could rest her head on the back of the seat. She watched as John's eyes went back to the water. "Don't worry about those two John. Ember's happy that you got the headmistress to allow her to take the dog to Hogwarts this year. I just hope he's on his best behavior and doesn't chase the cats there or else he'll get sent home in Harmony's purse."

"It was actually Dia that changed Minerva's mind." John rubbed Dia's back as he spoke, "and I think Colonel knows how important it is to be good. He mostly only chases Bella anyway."

"How'd you get them to change the rule Dia? I didn't know there was a change." Harmony inquired.

"Well you just got back. I convinced the headmistress, and the board members, that kneazles should be considered differently. They are smarter and not just an average pet. They belong to the wizarding world and therefore should be welcome at Hogwarts." Dia explained, and then smiled at Harmony. "I figured that was the better way to present it so that Gypsy doesn't get into as much trouble with all her "special" finds."

Several moments passed as they watched the children all keep taking turns knocking Jazz out of the air and making him go get new bubbles.

"Wow, give the kids a common goal and they sure whip into a formidable army." John observed. The women nodded in agreement. After another moment, he glanced at Addison. "Why did you assume I was the one who talked them into letting Colonel go to school?"

"Well," Addy cleared her throat and shifted around, trying to buy a little time. Finally she sighed "I guess it was just all the people you'd been talking to. It was an assumption, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offence."

"No offence taken by me…" he said, eyeing his wife. "But now I feel stupid for not having thought of it before."

"It doesn't really matter who thought it up, just that Ember can keep her dog so he won't keep howling and whining for her while she's gone this year." Dia shrugged. "I had time on my hands so…" She shrugged.

John looked down at his cowboy boots in thought.

Quickly Addy changed the subject. "So, Hogwarts teachers now you two. Excited? You alternating or taking certain years… or?"

"We are teaching together so when John has to leave for whatever reason that I won't be blind on what he's teaching." Dia responded. John opened his mouth to gently protest but Dia cut him off. "And besides, the Ministry is happy that I won't be trying to break in a new partner. Emphasis on break. The new batch of Aurors have been doing a great job so I'm not really needed that bad."

"When did you talk to them?" John asked her, surprised.

"Off and on for the last several weeks. That's why I brought the magic mirror. Anyone who had questions just contacted me that way."

"What magic mirror?" John was taken aback.

Dia sighed. "The one from the ministry. I borrowed it while you were off talking to what's-his-face from the African Consulate. I told you about it, remember?"

"Apparently not." John scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway, I've been able to keep tabs at work, and talk to the board, and a few other things."

"I thought they wouldn't give anyone the matching mirror because it could fall into the wrong hands. How did you get it?" John couldn't stop himself from asking with a slight tone in his voice.

She turned to look at him straight in the eye, unblinking. "I asked directly. They quickly agreed that it would be very safe with me."

John nodded slowly, pulling back from her stare as he straightened his back. "I see their point." He said with not a shred of sarcasm.

"I also got a blank certificate of magical animal transportation from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. That way we won't have another fiasco like we did trying to get out of France."

John looked like he wanted to ask his wife when that happened, but he refrained.

"Well, what else have I missed while away?" Harmony asked, flabbergasted.

Dia thought for a minute. "I got a tattoo."

At this John just about flipped. "Now wait a darn minute! You got a tattoo and didn't even tell me? Where is it? What is it? Why did you get it without telling, or showing me?"

At last Dia couldn't help herself, she had to laugh. Addy caught on first, then Harmony and they too cracked up. Only after staring at all three women did John catch on.

"Oh, very funny. Har har." He rolled his eyes, but sighed in relief, finally cracking a smile and pulling his wife to him. "Thanks. Now every time I don't see you for most of the day I'm going to have the urge to check you over for any new artwork."

"Well that's one way to make sure you pay attention to me." Dia made an awful face and looked at Addy.

Addison nodded back, understanding.

"Oh, now come on, don't you two be giving each other significant looks." John protested.

"Would you rather insignificant looks?" Billy asked as he walked up and bent over to give his wife a quick kiss.

"As a matter of fact yes." John quipped. "I believe your wife is going to draw on mine."

"Oohhhh what are you considering drawing?" Billy asked his wife with interest.

"Hey now, don't encourage her." John pointed his finger at Billy. "I don't want to come home to mistake my wife for wallpaper."

"Geez John," Billy snorted, "how long you plan on being gone."

Addy elbowed her husband in the thigh.

"Well, um, what I mean is, um," Billy stammered. He gave his wife a look and threw out his arm in confusion.

"I know what you mean," John retorted, squeezing his wife a little tighter. But I'm not going anywhere."

"I didn't mean," Billy searched for the words but Addy slapped her hand to her head.

Harmony jumped in, trying to change the subject again. "Billy, done playing for the evening?"

"Yeah, I'm beat. We had to get here so fast and I barely had time to really catch up with John on his new ministry job-"

Addy smacked Billy's leg.

"Ow. Um, I didn't get to hear how he managed to get them to allow Colonel at Hog-"

Addy hit his leg harder.

"Ow! Fine! I heard from a co-worker that Dia has been phoning it into work as they say in the muggle world. John I thought you told me when you asked for the communications mirror they flat told you no-"

Addy hit him so hard the crack reverberated of the walls of the tree house.

"WOMAN WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME!?" Billy finally shouted in frustration.

"I think she is trying to tell you to shut up and she'll fill you in with all the gossip later after we've gone to bed." John smirked.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so! My leg would be much happier now if you had."

"Because Billy Goat," Dia chuckled, "hitting you was much more entertaining. Well for us at least."

"Mommy?" Aurora came running up, free from her bubble. "Why are you hitting daddy?"

Serenity was right behind her. "You forgot 'this time'…"

"Because your daddy is a moron who needs to help you two get to bed. It's been a long day." Addison told the two girls who started whining how they weren't tired which only proved the woman's point.

"If we go to bed, shouldn't someone make Uncle Jazz go to bed too?" Serenity asked. When John burst out laughing Serenity turned and smiled at him.

"You know HM has a point." John chuckled, winking at the little girl.

"But I don't wanna go to bed," Jazz whined from his bubble nearby, earning himself a dirty look from the two littlest girls.

"He can't go to bed yet Serenity," Aurora crossed her arms, "He hasn't put away his toys."

"Wait," Billy threw up his hands, "when did you two become the adults here?"

"Well _someone_ has to be daddy." Aurora said with the firm tone of authority.

"Come on you two," Billy said, picking up Aurora. "I'll help put you to bed."

He reached for Serenity but she shook her head no. "I want Uncle John to help me get to bed. He tells better stories."

"Oh really now…"

"Don't worry Bill, I'll help." John chuckled as he gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek and let go of her to stand up and pick up Serenity.

"Yeah, he'll help daddy." Serenity repeated with smugness. "Besides, I see you every night daddy. But you told me that Uncle John isn't going to be around here very often from now on. So I want him to do it."

Aurora figured out she was missing something and chimed in. "I want Uncle John to tuck me in too!"

"I can help!" Jazz yelled, finally having escaped his bubble.

"No, not you Uncle Jazz." Aurora put her hand up. "Mommy says you're hurt. Fell off the sanity wagon."

Dia snorted as John bit his lip.

"How about I put the biggest kid to bed," Harmony smiled while taking Jazz's hand, "and you two men put the smaller children down. We can all help clean up tomorrow."

"I think that is a wise decision Harm." John replied. "Come on; let's find you some clothes that aren't packed in suitcases." He tickled Serenity and then reached over and made Aurora giggle too.

Billy and John walked off with the two smallest girls as Harmony dragged Jazz the same direction. Suddenly Jazz broke loose and demanded hugs from Billy, John, Serenity and Aurora, making the girls laugh again.

"And I was hoping he'd put me to bed." Dia sighed, looking over at Ember and Gypsy who were walking up to them.

Ember had a sour look on her face as she watched her dad tickle the two little girls, then Jazz who demanded he get tickled as well.

"I guess we're back on our own too Gyp." Ember sneered under her breath.

"Let's sleep in the tree house tonight. I don't think Todd likes the house much." Gypsy replied. She gave her mother a hug and walked to the steps of the tree house with Ember who had Colonel on her heels.

"Well I'm off to bed, I'm bushed." Dia slowly got off the table and stood up as the rest of the kids wandered over from the bonfire.

"Aren't you going to wait for John?" Alex asked. "It takes him 45 minutes to actually get any child to bed."

"No, going by myself. Have to get used to it at some point." She shrugged. "Good to see you all home and safe. Good night."

"Wait up mom," Richie said, "I'll walk in with ya." He ran over and put his arm around his mom as they walked off towards the house.

"Wow." Skylar said to no one in particular. Addy looked up at him with the question on her face. "I was just thinking," he said to her unasked question, "how much in the dark Richie really does look like his father."

"Do we really have to go to bed?" Aria asked, stepping closer with her twin brother. "It isn't fair. There is less than a week till we have to go back to school. We shouldn't have to go to bed…"

"...just because others are." Her brother finished.

Melody rolled her eyes.

Addy had to force herself not to do the same. "No, you don't have to go to bed. Just be quiet so that others who do want to sleep can do so."

"Well then can you tell Em and Gyp to get out of the tree house? We want to be in there but I think they want to go to sleep."

It took all the rest of her facilities not to glare at the girl. "No, I won't tell them to go, they were there first. You have your own rooms now, go play in there."

"Addy," Jubilee said in a slightly haughty tone, "we aren't children."

"We don't 'go play' anymore." Aria finished.

"Well I don't care what you do as long as it is quiet and doesn't upset Ember and Gypsy. They've had a long day."

"What-"

"-Ever."

The twins walked off, discussing their plans for the next day which included a trip to Diagon Alley which was news to Addy. She sighed a deep sigh.

"Hey," Melody patted Addison on the shoulder, "at least you didn't have to spend all summer with them."

Jackie snorted. "Why do I get the feeling that the rest of the time till we go back to Hogwarts is going to be one hell of a long week?"

"Amen to that." Addy mumbled under her breath.

"But what about Todd?" Gypsy was asking, sitting at the table next to Ember. She was holding a small creature that resembled a hedgehog. The little Knarl was using its long nose to decide what food it wanted off Gypsy's plate as she spoke to her mom.

"What about Todd?" Addy sighed, clearly not awake. "You can either take him with you on the Hogwarts express tomorrow morning or see if your Aunty Harm will just bring him. I would suggest Harm."

"What am I doing?" Harmony asked as she entered the large dining room. With one hand she swept back her long platinum blond hair behind one ear.

"Taking Todd with you so he doesn't have to ride the Hogwarts Express." Addy pointed to the little creature that was eating Gypsy's toast which was covered with grape jam.

"Sure, no problem." Harmony smiled at the girl.

"Why can't she take Colonel too then?" Ember scoffed.

"Because he needs to be seen as a companion for you which means he has to go the normal route."

"He'll howl…" Ember warned.

"Well if he wants to go he'll just have to get over it." Addy sighed, nursing her coffee.

It was late in the morning and the warm sunlight was trying its best to stream through the window and add cheer to the room.

Alex yawned again. She had gotten up and dressed but the day just hadn't been able to jumpstart anyone with a good mood.

The door swung open and Dia appeared, her red long hair dangling from a sparkling dragon clip on the back of her head. The gift had been yet another attempt of John's to convince Dia he had no intention of going anywhere.

"Sorry Dia, no doughnuts this morning." Addy said to the other woman who glanced around the table for something to eat. "Rats got to them last night."

Dia dropped into a chair and leaned back, putting her feet up on the table. "I thought you were going to try to find those two and return them back to human form last night?"

Stifling a yawn, Addy responded. "Well after you turned Billy and Jazz into rats, I think they got it in their little pea brains to get a little payback. The doughnuts are all gone and your tea was chewed on."

"Rats." Dia grunted, and then stopped when she realized her double entendre.

Again the door swung open. John stood there holding a pair of socks for the women to see. "There are holes in every one of them." John grumbled. "I thought you were going to change back those two rodents."

"Maybe if you two hadn't run off again you could have helped." Addy gave John a mild glare. "Somehow they spelled themselves to be un-findable. Nothing works."

"Where's Bella? Isn't that her job to catch mice?" Ember sneered. "Stupid cat has to be good for something."

"I had Melody lock her up so she didn't accidently eat one of them." Addy tried to suppress yet another yawn.

As John made his way over to sit next to his wife the door swung open yet again. Alex knew it was Richie long before he arrived. It was hard to mistake the heavy footfalls in his new dragon hide cowboy boots that matched his father's.

"Morning all!" Richie smiled. "Well, almost afternoon all I suppose I should say. So what's the topic of conversation?" He asked as he nodded to Alex and found a seat.

"Of mice and men." Addy sighed yet again, trying to knock Dia's feet off the table top again.

"Oh, still haven't found Uncle Billy or Jazz?" Richie grinned as he tried to snag some bacon off the platter before his mom took it as her dish.

"You know, it would probably be easier if everyone helped." Harmony said as she sipped her hot coffee and then poured more milk into it.

"Or we could just get out Bella…" Richie started but shut up as he saw the look Addison was giving him.

"I can have Colonel look for them." Ember said as she fed the big shepherd another waffle. "He's way smarter than Bella and won't hurt them."

"Last time he went looking for something it took Tiki quite a while to put all the stuff back in every cupboard." Addy said dismissing the idea.

"But he did find Van Gough." Ember had a touch of defensiveness in her voice. "And the little owl wasn't harmed in the least."

"Too bad I can't say the same for the kitchen." Addy poured herself another cup of coffee.

Alex wasn't sure the caffeine was helping anyone this particular morning.

John yawned and set his head down on the table, having been unsuccessful at getting any bacon away from his wife.

When the door swung open Sky and Callen walked in and sat down on the far side of Alex. Callen's smile made Alex instantly feel better as she passed him some biscuits.

Sky caught sight of the clip. "Dia, I think that hair clip is very beautiful in your hair this morning. Really catches the light."

"Thanks Sky, I love it. Weird how it looks just like me in my other form."

With effort, John lifted his head. "That's because I had it specifically made for her."

Dia reached over and rubbed the back of her husband's hair. After a moment he shifted slightly in his seat and put his head down on her lap to rest as she continued to drag her fingers through his black hair that was slightly peppered with grey.

"Have you two ever thought about just trying to get a good night's rest?" Harmony giggled as she reached for more toast.

"What fun would that be?" Dia's smile was devious.

The door opened again and Jackie, Melody and Cadence walked in. Jackie immediately looked to her mother. "Dad's been found."

"Oh good. I was starting to wonder if we were going to have to build a better mouse trap." Addy rested her chin in her palm. "Where is he?"

"Right behind us…" Melody smirked trying not to giggle.

Serenity and Aurora entered the room each holding what looked like a small stuffed animal. Alex had to look closer, and then burst out laughing.

Each little girl held a white rat that was dressed in a floral gown and bonnet. Serenity smiled. "Look mommy! Isn't daddy pretty?"

Upon closer look Alex could tell the little girls had tried to put makeup on the rats.

"Yeah, and Uncle Jazz is finally white!" Aurora grinned. "Does that mean hell is going to freeze over now?"

It was hard to hear Addison tell her daughter no over the giggling that filled up the dining room.

There was a loud knock at the front door. From the far room they could hear Aria answer it and speak and hear a man's voice answer. Jubilee poked his head in.

"It's for Aunty Dia. The man from the ministry wants to know where the file for the Dobson case is." The twelve year old twin said.

"Oh, crap, I knew I forgot to do something." Dia grumbled as he sat up a little straighter looking down at her husband. "I'll be right back. Shouldn't take me more than a couple of hours."

"Want me to do it honey?" Her husband said, raising his head from her lap.

"No, I'm the one who put it in the cage with the manticore. I'll get it back."

"Mom, why would you put a file in there?" Richie asked, pouring more syrup on his waffle.

"Dr. Jones was trying to tell me that no matter what I did with the file, he would get it and edit out the part where I documented his fantastic fall from a roof into a manure pile during the last operation." Dia got to her feet. John pulled her close and hugged her around the middle as she caressed the side of his face. "Stay here and have a lazy morning with Pinky and the Brain."

Quick enough the tall woman snapped out her wand and zapped the two rats. The girls had to drop them as they grew into the forms of men, the frilly sun dresses growing with them.

She turned and kissed the top of her husband's head and strode around the room. On her way out Alex could hear her mumble that at least there would be doughnuts at work. A moment later the front door clicked shut and she was gone.

Addy slammed down her cup. "You heard the woman; we have only a couple of hours before she gets back. To the Quidditch pitch!"

Everyone jumped up from their seats and headed out the door, including Billy and Jazz who seemed to have forgotten that their dresses didn't come with underpants.

Alex grabbed a piece of toast to go and followed the rest out the door, Callen at her side. It cracked her up that they tended to play whenever Dia wasn't around. The woman had protested even having a Quidditch pitch until Jazz had made the large pond that just happened to be the exact size of a Quidditch field. Dia had given in then but every time the kids tried to play she would stop the game and make sure everyone was okay. The other parents tried to remind her that they had played when they were young but then she'd recount how many injuries they had given one another and the subject was dropped.

Nowadays when Dia was around they would play easy games with Aurora and Serenity helping out, but when she was gone it was _game time_. Of course Dia had gotten John to spell the bludgers so that they wouldn't REALLY hurt anyone. Ember said it took the fun out of the game, but they all still managed to enjoy playing.

As they got to the pitch, Richie was already dividing everyone into teams. For the last two years, he was Gryffindor's team captain and a beater. Jackie played chaser, Cadence was keeper. Alex herself was seeker and she knew that Richie's dream was to have a team of just the family. Harmony wasn't happy because she felt that left out the rest of Gryffindor. Addy and Harmony would argue for hours about it.

Before they could start playing there came another visitor from the Ministry.

"I won't be gone long; they just wanted me to go talk to the diplomat from New Zealand." John was saying to Addison. "I think we should vacation there next year, don't you think?"

"Sure, whatever John." Addy barely acknowledged him as she set about encouraging the kids.

As soon as John had left she called all the kids together.

"Okay, now for a big surprise!"Addy exclaimed excitedly. "I've got new balls!"

"Mom," sighed Melody, looking at her own mother. "Thinking of old balls, can ask dad to go put on some shorts."

Harmony glared at Jazz who turned darker red as Addy pulled out a brand new box.

"These are the latest of design," she said energized. "They will not break bones or anything, but if the bludger hits you, you will feel it, just as if it did do the damage. All the way till the end of the game. Isn't that great?"

Alex snickered as Sky leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "Now I see why she waited till both Dia AND John were gone."

They broke up into their respective teams and Alex rose on her broomstick, the air sliding through her hair. Addy was already on the side of the pond shouting and yelling for a great game.

It felt good to be home.

Chapter 2

Times They are a Changin'

Jackie was up before the sun. Van Gogh, the Pigmy Owl she had gotten in her fourth year at Hogwarts had just come in from a night of hunting. She tucked him away in his traveling cage. This was the last thing she had to pack. She had lay awake most of the night for two reasons. One, she was always excited about going back to school. Two, it seemed that every time she closed her eyes, the vision of the shadow would creep into her mind. After a few hours of tossing and turning, she decided to do something productive. Now all her things were packed and ready for the trip to train station. This was something she wasn't looking forward to.

Last year, just getting to the station was a fiasco. For some reason the adults let Jazz take them. How this was a good idea she will never know. Driving was never Jazz's strong suit. By the time the muggle police got him to pull over he had broken almost every law there was. The only thing that saved him from being hauled off to jail was that they didn't know what to do with the thirteen children he had with him. So they let him go with a warning. Uncle John had to go find one of the officers, Ember had put a curse on him that made random parts of his body twitch all at the same time. Yes going anywhere as a family was definitely an adventure, and sometimes a high speed chase.

Jackie lugged her things to the front door and set them there for loading. She sat her art bag and cardigan on top of her trunk, and covered Van Gogh's cage. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen, so she made her way there. Tiki was starting breakfast, and from the smell, coffee was almost done. Her mother and father were sitting at the table. Addy was dressed and ready, whereas Billy was still in his light blue pajamas, and dark blue robe. Jackie kissed her mother on the cheek and rubbed the top of her father's head. She loved the way it felt like velvet.

"Good morning." Jackie said as she walked to the cupboard. She pulled out three mugs and filled them with the coffee that had just finished. Cream and sugar for all of them. Billy and Addy thanked her and began drinking. Jackie took a drink and then looked at the caramel colored liquid in her cup.

"Hey, Pops why is it that the only person in this house that drink tea like a good Brit should, is not really a Brit. I mean Auntie Dia wasn't born here right? Her parents just moved here when she was a very young child. I mean when they transferred to the Ministry?"

"I never really thought about it. But you are right. It seems only Dia has a true fondness for tea. Well your mother did, but I think she drank so much while she was pregnant that she just doesn't have the stomach for it anymore." Billy yawned and drank more of his coffee.

Addy looked at her watch and pointed at the door.

"Enter Grump number one!" The door opened slowly and Aurora slowly shuffled into the kitchen. Her curly blond hair stood almost on end. It looked to Jackie like someone had attached springs to her head and pulled them out just as far as they could. Addy got a cup of juice for the little girl who had crawled into her father's lap. Addy again looked at her watch, and again pointed to the door.

"Now enter Grump number two." Jackie almost spit out the coffee in her mouth, as Dia walked into the kitchen, followed by Serenity.

"I heard that." Dia said as she poured herself a cup of tea, and grabbed a doughnut from one of her many hiding places.

"But mommy I thought I was Grump number two." Serenity said though a yawn.

"You are dear. Mommy didn't think that Auntie Dia would be up this early." Addy hugged the little girl and handed her some juice. Billy whispered to the little girls.

"That's right. If mommy had known it was Auntie Dia she would have announced the Grump Supreme." The little girls giggled at their daddy. That was when Dia leaned over and whispered to the girls.

"Just like when your daddy comes down. She announces the Village Idiot." This time it was Jackie who was giggling. Billy shot a dramatic look of hurt, as he always did with he was joking about, at Jackie. Jackie shrugged.

"Pops, I would think that you would have learned by now that Dia is always going to be one up on you." Dia sat next to Jackie and sipped her tea and smiled at Billy.

"So why are you up so early Dia? It isn't like you." Addy asked.

"Well it isn't everyday your baby boy starts his last year of Wizarding School. I have to make sure he has enough sweaters. Speaking of which where is yours?" She turned and looked at Jackie.

"On my trunk with my art things, and don't worry I have at least five or six more in my trunk. I couldn't fit them all in, but I know someone will bring them if I need them." Jackie wasn't lying. "If I had put all of my sweaters in the trunk there wouldn't have been room for anything else, and I figured that pants and books were just as important to have."

Dia winked at the girl. "I am not so sure that the boys will agree."

Jackie blushed a little.

"Dia don't say things like that! That is my little girl you are talking about." Billy scoffed.

"Ha you should have heard him the other day when he was helping me with the laundry. He held up a pair of panties and told me they were cute. Asked if they were new, and if I would model them for him. Needless to say his tune changed quite a bit when I told them they were Jackie's." Dia broke into laughter.

"Billy must I remind you that Addy wasn't much older than Jackie when she got pregnant." Dia drummed he fingers on her cup as she waited for Billy's response. She didn't have to wait long. Billy's eyes got so big they almost popped out of his head.

"Dia don't remind me. I mean I can't... I just..." Jackie jumped in before her father gave himself an aneurysm. The vain on the side of his head was huge.

"The fact is two months I will be the same age mom was when she got pregnant with me. And don't worry Pops, that isn't even a thought in my head. The last guy I dated, oh what was his name?" Jackie thought for a moment. "It isn't important the truth is he couldn't handle that my best friend was a guy. That was around Easter and I haven't been interested in anyone since." Jackie gulped down the last of her coffee, sat the mug on the table and stood up. "It's about time for everyone to get up, and if I don't start waking Em up now, we will never make the train on time."

Jackie made sure everyone was awake. Today it had only taken her four times to get Ember out of bed. She was sure that Gypsy helped too. In less than an hour 13 trunks and 13 animal cages waited by the door. Colonel howled loudly from his travel kennel. He really didn't like being treated like an animal. Ember spoke to him softly, reminding him how lucky he was to get to go with them in the first place. He soon quieted down. Not that his howling could be heard by anyone except maybe Ember and Dia. The kitchen was alive with noise and chatter. Everyone was full of excitement, except for Gypsy. There would be one less person making the trip this year.

Outside, a small bus pulled up. Billy looked out the window.

"Okay everyone, our ride is here." he announced at the top of his lungs. Everyone grabbed their things and headed out the door. Billy had made the arrangements with the ministry to get the children to the train station. They were more than happy to help, as it was much easier to foot the bill for this, and then try to clean up the mess, when left to their own resources. Dia stopped dead in her tracks as she stepped out the door.

"Oh sure!" She looked over at Billy. "Leave it to Billy Boy to put us all on the short bus!" Dia shook her head.

"It's safer this way Dia." Billy gave her a grin reminiscent of the cat that ate the canary. "Now go back in and get your helmet. Oh and try not to lick the windows this time!" Dia was speechless. Billy had really got her this time. Addy stepped close to Dia.

"You knew it was coming someday." Addy giggled. "What shocks me most is it only took him 22 years to do it!"

They arrived at platform 9 and ¾ with plenty of time to spare. They checked their luggage and animals for loading. Everyone said their goodbyes to Tiki, Serenity and Aurora, as they would be the only members of the family they wouldn't see most every day. Tiki had made everyone a lunch for the train, and a goody bag full of their favorite snacks. They found one of the large privet compartments with room for everyone. They all waved to their parents as the train started to slowly leave the platform. Soon they were gone.

"Well, enjoy the train ride. We have seats saved for us. See you at the feast tonight." Jubilee and Aria left as quickly as they could.

"Good Riddance." Melody growled as soon as the compartment door shut.

"What's up with that?" Richie asked. "I mean I know those two have been pests and all, but things didn't seem this bad in France."

"Things were fine in France." Cadence started.

"It was at Grandma and Grandpa's that things got bad." Melody finished.

"They became two of the most snot nosed..." Cadence growled.

"...stuck up, prissy little brats..." Melody seared.

"...we have every seen!" They said in unison.

"They kept going on about how uncivilized everyone there was." Melody continued.

"Yeah and how they couldn't wait to get home. It really hurt dad's family. Dad was not happy. The whole trip home those two heard about it." Cadence smiled.

"If not from dad, from mom! I have never been so happy I had my I-pod with me." Melody added and Cadence nodded with agreement. They looked at each other and smiled. Together they laughed and said. "But it was fun to watch."

The rest of the train ride, they talked of their vacations. Where they went what they saw. After listening to Richie, Jackie almost wished she had gone with them. But she was glad that she went with her parents. It was fun taking Sky and Alex to see new things. She told them about how she still didn't quite understand how her dad got her mom to go to Gator World. Richie figured Addy was either drunk or under some kind of spell. Jackie told him she assumed the same, but when she asked her mother, all she said was it brought back a wonderful memory of a love tome, by a Billi-bong in Australia. This made everyone a little curious. Callen reached in his bag, flipped thought one of his note books and began to read aloud of the adventure their parents had Down Under.

The train started to slowdown. Everyone knew this meant they were almost there. They were almost disappointed, as they had so enjoyed listening to Callen. Even though they were stories they had heard thousands of times, the way Callen told them made them seem new again. They all started to gather up their things, and clean up the compartment. They were in no hurry to get off the train. It was easier to wait then it was to try and push your way free of the crowd. When the faces stopped passing the compartment door, the group made their exit.

As they tuned the last bend in the trail, there it was. Surrounded in twilight's last glow stood Hogwarts. A cold shiver ran down Jackie's spine as the carriage move closer. Jackie wasn't sure if it was excitement or apprehension she felt coming over her. She pulled her sweater close around her, though the night air was still quite warm suddenly she was not. She tried to rationalize it, tell herself that it was just her imagination running away with her, but deep down she knew something just wasn't right. They exited the carriage and stood on the step of Hogwarts. For the first time in seven long years, Jackie was almost afraid to cross the threshold. Somehow she willed her feet to move and entered the castle.

Jackie walked the all too familiar halls, making her way to Gryffindor Tower. She lagged behind the others, lost in thought. She found herself, for the umpteenth time watching Richie. She rationalized this fixation with the fact that he was becoming so much like his father. The likeness in movement and looks were uncanny. She shook her head, clearing it once again. The night had been long, and it was late. The evening's events went as they had for the last 6 years. The draw of the whole event was that of catching up with friends, and eating your fill at the feast.

They made their way through the entrance, as the fat lady from the portrait greeted them. Their belongings awaited them in the common room. Jackie picked up Van Gogh's cage and her trunk. She waited for Melody to find her things.

"So you ready for classes to start tomorrow?" Richie asked as he pulled his trunk along side of hers.

"I am. I can't believe it will be our last year here." Jackie sighed.

"I know. Feels like it was just last year we were the ones waiting for the sorting hat." Richie ran his hair though his raven hair. Jackie for a moment wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. She shivered a little, realizing the thought had never crossed her mind before. "You okay?" Richie asked.

"Oh yeah." Jackie pushed the thought away. "Just a little chilled I guess, and well being tired isn't helping." She called to Melody. "Haven't you found everything yet?"

"Yeah, I had to wait for Callen to get his trunk off of mine. I think he brought every book he owns with him. I couldn't get it to budge." Melody pulled her trunk to the stairwell.

"Are you coming Alex?" Jackie called over to the girl who was still looking through the stacks of trunks.

"I will be there shortly, go up without me. I won't be long." Alex called as she glanced over at Callen who was now standing by Richie.

"Well that's my queue. See you tomorrow at breakfast. Sleep well, you too Callen." Jackie pulled her trunk behind her.

"Yeah, you too. See you in the morning." Richie watched as she made her way over to Melody.

"See something you like?" Callen nudged at Richie with his elbow.

"Oh come on, it's just Jackie." Richie broke his gaze and once again ran his hand thought his hair. "I did however have quite a good conversation with DeeDee Callaghan." Richie winked at Callen picked up his things and headed up the stairs..

"Yes and I am sure her chest enjoyed the conversation as much as you did." Callen said under his breath. Alex who had walked up a few moments before laughed.

"When are those two going to realize they like each other?" Callen sighed.

"We have known it for the last year or so, but with those two who knows. They have denied it for the last six years. They may never see it." Alex kissed Callen on the cheek and headed for the stairs.

Jackie and Melody dropped their trunks at the foot of their beds. Jackie walked over to the window and opened it a small amount. She pulled the cover off of Van Gogh's cage and let him out.

"I don't see why you don't put in the owlery." Melody shook her head.

"He is far too little. I don't want the other owls to pick on him. Plus I like his company." Jackie jumped as Alex, who had made her way to the top of the stairs, dropped her trunk at the foot of her bed.

"Sorry, but that thing is heavy! Who knew sweaters could wear so much!" Alex shook her head. "Forty this year! I am not kidding." she rolled her eyes.

Jackie and Melody giggled.

"I am so glad that we always vacation in warm places. Could you imagine how much luggage we would have if we took a long skiing trip?" Alex popped the lid of her trunk open and sat down on her bed.

"We did that once when we were about eight or nine." Jackie laughed.

"Yeah poor Richie looked like the Staypuffed Marshmallow Man!" Melody burst out laughing.

"Yeah, and the rest of us were not far off from that. It was the first and last time we went. Mom said Dia was so frazzled from trying to keep us all warm and safe, we had to take a vacation after the vacation." Jackie laughed.

The girls put the majority of their things away, and found their bed clothes.

"So Jackie, I saw you spent quite some time talking to that guy from Hufflepuff. What's his name?" Melody thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, Robert Gage." Melody waggled her eyebrows at Jackie.

"Do tell!" Alex said, curiosity bubbling over her words.

"What's to tell?" Jackie shrugged. "He said he had noticed we didn't make it to the Quidditch Cup finals this year. I told him how mom was not happy with some of the year's events so we passed on it this year."

"And?" Melody tried dragging more details out of the girl.

"And we talked about this year's upcoming Quidditch season." Jackie said flatly.

"Girl I think you would have to be hit with a Quaffle to see that someone likes you!" Alex crossed her arms and shook her head.

"What makes you think he likes me?" Jackie asked.

"Well have you ever seen him or talked to him at the Finals?" Melody asked.

"No, not that I can remember." Jackie shook her head.

"Yet, he knows you go every year." Alex pointed out.

"So, lots of people go every year." Jackie couldn't see her point.

"I bet he gave you a complement of some sort." Melody prodded.

"He said he liked what I did with my hair." Jackie tilted her head in thought.

"And just what did you do with your hair today? Brush it? I bet you have never done that to your hair before." Alex's words dripped with sarcasm. Jackie laughed a little.

"You are one of the brightest and most talented people I know Jacordia, but sometimes I wonder if you can see the forest for the trees." Alex shook her head as she lay down on her bed. "Richie was pretty interested in your conversation too. He kept looking over at the two of you." She added

"Oh you mean he could take his eyes of DeeDee Callaghan's chest long enough to notice anything." Jackie's voice carried some notes of jealousy.

"Ha! She can be taught." Melody exclaimed.

"What?" Jackie was again confused.

"Get some sleep sweetie. It will come to you sooner or later." Alex said though a yawn.

"Yes I think we all need some sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day. Good-night you two." Melody scooted down in her covers, and closed her eyes.

"Night." Jackie said, though still confused. She turned off the light by her bed and pulled the curtains around her bed. She turned the conversation over and over in her head. Trying to make heads or tails of what the girls had been saying. Finally sleep's warmth washed over her.

Jackie jerked awake, and shot up in bed. She quickly pushed the curtains open, and with shaking hands, turned on the light. Her heart thumped in her head. The cold sweat of fear covered her. Before she knew what she was doing she touched her bracelet and sent a message to Richie.

_It was in my dream, the shadow. It found me. It hovered over me and told me it wouldn't let me go. Ever!_

By the time she was aware of her actions it was too late, the message had already sent. She felt silly for running to Richie because of a bad dream. Her stomach knotted with self loathing as she waited for a reply. As the moments passed she hoped he wouldn't reply. The bracelet chimed and vibrated. So much for that thought.

_Meet me in the common room in 5 _

Jackie grabbed her robe and turned off the light. The sun was just threatening to come over the horizon, giving just enough light to maneuver through the room and not disturb anyone. Her feet felt like lead bricks as she made her way down the stairs. Richie was there waiting for her.

"Sorry to wake you. I feel kinda bad. It was just a bad dream." Jackie apologized.

"Jackie for you to have nightmares it isn't normal. You haven't had one in years. When I talked to Dad about the thing you saw, he said to keep an eye out for unusual things." Richie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah but everyone has bad dreams now and then." Jackie pointed out.

"True and I am not shocked that had one after such a long day. I think we should just keep an open mind about it and not sweep it under the rug." Richie put his hand on Jackie's shoulder. "But if this becomes a habit, it may be something to look into."

"Yeah, constant vigilance and so on." Jackie smiled at him. She would never tell him but his hand felt comforting resting on her shoulder.

"So you have to promise me if you have another one you will let me know." Richie looked her in the eyes.

"I will." Jackie said and quickly looked away. She couldn't seem to think, his eyes were pulling at something inside her. "I, um, I need to go. Take a shower. Get ready for classes. I like to be in and out before everyone."

"Heh, you don't have to tell me, remember I am the one who is right behind you at home. See you at breakfast." He waved to her as she quickly made her way back up the stairs.

Morning came quieter than it had in over a week. Skylar lay in bed having woken up early. The light was gathering itself to announce the day beyond the curtained windows in the Gryffindor tower's seventh year dorm room. Alex had teased him the night before that he actually should be in the dorm room with the girls which made him smile.

Only a few minutes earlier he had heard Richie get out of bed and sneak quietly downstairs. The door creaked back open and he could hear the boy try to not wake anyone. _Not a boy anymore_, Sky reminded himself, at seventeen Richie was a man.

Without warning Richie screamed "Constant vigilance!" as he pounced on Cadence who was still sleeping.

_Okay, maybe not quite a man. But almost. _

Cadence yelled out and quickly grabbed his pillow and hit Richie back. Sky pulled back the curtains to his bed and watched the two exchanging blows with pillow weapons, the tall dark haired Richie and the more stout darker skinned Cadence. They caught sight of him and Sky barely dove out of the way in time as the two descended on his bed.

"Merlin's beard you guys!" Greg Day yelled from his bed. He was one of the two other seventh year boys they shared a room with. "I swear I'm going to go to the headmistress and demand she give you three a different room if you don't settle down."

"Yeah," shouted Jimmy Cartwright shouted from behind his curtained bed. "I'll suggest they put you in the dungeon. Or build you a stable so you can horse around to your heart's content."

"You know what they say, right?" Richie asked with a wiry grin.

"What." Snarled Jimmy.

"You should always seize the day!" Cadence shouted, and then launched into one of his dad's favorite songs.

As he heard the other boys groan, Sky sat back on the edge of his bed and stretched.

_So much for a quiet morning…._

They reached the common room in time to meet up with Jackie, Melody, Alex and Callen who were gathering to head to breakfast.

"We'd better hurry before Ember and Gypsy get down here." Melody glared back up the girl's dorm stairs. "I'm ready to lodge a complaint. Colonel wouldn't stop sneaking into our room and scaring the bejesus out of Bella all night. That stupid dog seemed to think it was pretty funny to make my cat sleep on top of the closet."

"So why are we avoiding Gypsy?" Sky asked while trying not to be amused by the mental image.

"Where one goes, so does the other." Melody yawned. "And I've had enough meals with Todd."

"They are quieter than the ones we had with Bob." Sky shrugged.

Everyone was quick to signal to not say that name because the two younger girls may be able to hear. Sky rolled his eyes, unable to keep back his feelings of walking on eggshells about Bob. He missed the little cross-dressing gnome as well but never mentioning him was the wrong way to go.

"Where are Aria and Jubilee?" Richie asked looking around the common room.

"They already left to go be with the 'popular' kids." Jackie made a slight sneer.

"Oh, good." Cadence sighed with relief. "I'd rather face a sleeping dragon than put up with those two during breakfast, the little snots."

"Ask and you shall receive…" Callen whispered as Ember's thumping footsteps echoed down the stone stairs.

Colonel made it to the base before the two twelve year old girls. He looked directly at Melody and sat down, yawning and with what Sky suspected was a huge doggy grin.

"Morning." Alex tried to say cheerfully as the girls arrived.

"Descriptive." Ember growled.

"Well at least she didn't try to describe it as good Em." Gypsy gave the moody red head a sideways smile, her own hair turning mauve. She was holding Todd in the crook of her arm.

"They should outlaw mornings." Ember snarled.

From the far wall the kids could hear gentle laughter. They all turned to see the man Richard standing alone in the frame over the fireplace with his arms crossed. It was the painting that usually held likenesses of all their parents as well as Richie's brown-haired namesake as they had looked when they attended Hogwarts. The picture had the word "Family" just as the duplicate did back at the tree house. The biggest difference was that these portraits interacted with everyone a whole lot more than the one at the tree house. The increased magic at the school was the cause Dia had explained years before.

"You really are your mother's child Ember." The man said as he gave her a small bow.

Ember glared at the portrait of the long dead man, but slowly her face eased up.

"Morning Richard." Gypsy smiled at the image. "How come you're hanging around here?"

"Oh, I got tired of telling all the new first years to ignore Jazz." The painting sighed. "He wouldn't quit telling them that their first week they would get paddled in between classes by all the upperclassmen. And unfortunately a few of the older kids seemed to think that was a pretty good idea." He hooked his thumbs in the sides of his belt and shifted legs to lean on. "I let McGonagall know."

"What is the image of dad doing now?" Melody asked, shaking her head slightly.

"John stuck a 'kick me' sign on the back of Billy." Richard was trying not to show his amusement. "So Jazz is chasing Billy through every painting in the castle at the moment."

Richie snickered a little as Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to get back here and see you off on your first day of classes. See if you needed anything." His mouth quirked into a small smile. "And to make sure you were all, heh, warm."

"Tell mom we are all fine, warm, and to quit sending you to spy on us." Richie hooked his own thumbs in his belt mirroring how Richard was standing.

"Will do." The slightly scruffy man grinned back at the boy. "In the meantime, have a great day the lot of you."

"See you around the castle." Richie nodded, and then turned to the others. "Well, we better be about it before all the food is gone."

"This place never runs out of food Richie." Sky grunted. "Thankfully." His stomach growled its agreement.

"Okay, food that Ember will eat." Richie amended, earning a glare from his sister.

"Good point. Lead on!" Sky waved as they all started towards the portrait hole.

Melody snarled at Ember. "I've got a bone to pick with you about Colonel."

"Oh good, Colonel likes bones." Ember replied ignoring the other girl's tone as she stepped through to the hallway beyond.

"Not that kind of bone." Melody snapped. "Tell him to leave Bella alone!"

The portrait hole started to close as Ember's voice drifted back into the now empty common room. "Well then you better make sure that prissy bag of hiss doesn't pee in Colonel's bed again. Or a night's sleep is the least you'll lose."

The Main Hall was filled with the chaotic sounds of an excited breakfast as Ember sat at the Gryffindor table between Gypsy and Alex and trying to decide what she wanted to eat. She just couldn't understand how Skylar could eat oatmeal for breakfast. That was food you gave to a horse, not a human.

She sighed once again and reached for more food.

"You know you really should eat something more than just bacon Em." Cadence remarked as she slid it onto her plate.

"What I really wanted was" Ember started to say but suddenly there was a soft pop slightly behind her.

Tiki, the house elf, stood there holding a covered plate. "Tiki thought Miss Ember might be missing Tiki's special maple doughnuts." With a flick of her small wrist the towel came off the plate and revealed several large pastries.

"Fantastic!" Ember burst out and took the plate. "Do I need to save a couple for mom? We have her and dad first class period for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Tiki already gave Mistress Dia doughnuts. These are yours." Tiki's large eyes smiled at her.

"Thanks Tiki, you're the best!" Ember hugged the small elf. When she pulled away, she couldn't help but ask. "Is there any chance that the house elves here would make them? I hate to think you would have to keep coming here constantly. It's not fair to you."

Tiki's ears dipped a little. "Tiki still talking with house elves here, but they think Tiki is a sell out since Tiki started wearing clothes to make Mistress Addy happy. Hogwarts elves don't listen much to Tiki."

"We'll talk to them Tiki." Gypsy patted the little elf on the shoulder then stole a doughnut from the plate. "It isn't fair that they are holding it against you. You were just doing it to make mom happy."

"Thank you Miss Gypsy, very kind of you." Tiki smiled again, her ears coming up a little.

"You are family." Gypsy tried to take a bite of the maple bar but Todd had reached up from her lap and grabbed it instead, gobbling it down quickly and creating a crumbly mess on the girl's lap.

Colonel gave a small whine as he watched Todd, licking his lips. Ember handed the shepherd a doughnut as well.

"You all have a good day, and let Tiki know if there is anything you need." The small elf said with a wave to the others, then left as fast as she came, leaving the air to make a small pop in her absence.

Ember bit into the maple bar, her mood instantly getting better. Richie reached over and stole one from the dwindling plate that magically shrunk as its contents diminished.

"Tiki's the greatest. And quite the mind reader I swear." Richie said as he enjoyed the doughnut and watched DeeDee, the Hufflepuff girl walk by, her cleaving making random appearances though her open school's robe.

Skylar snickered. "Well it isn't like it is too hard to read your mind."

Ember looked over her class schedule since she could care less who her brother found interesting. She, Gypsy and the twins had all but their last class together. DATDA with her own mom and dad promised to be interesting assuming they could stop fighting or making up long enough to teach anything. Herbology tended to be boring but with her Uncle Billy there occasionally to liven things up she was hopeful that the class would be at least worth her time. She wasn't thrilled about Potions even with Aunty Addy sometimes stopping by. Even though he had read the book quite a while back, and still see clearly in her mind every page, she wasn't very good at the actual making of the potions. Gypsy usually did way better even without a didactic memory. After that she had Charms with Uncle Jazz who ALWAYS made classes fun.

After lunch she was being forced to go to Divination with her Aunty Harmony. It would be somewhat bearable since Melody, Sky, Alex and Callen were in the class with them. She still didn't understand why she had to go considering Divination was such a stupid discipline but it was better than History of Magic to which she had already tested out of. Arithmancy was going to be tough since the teacher, Sheldon Cooper, was better bound for the loony bin than as a professor. Luckily the day would always end on a high note as her and Gypsy had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid instead of the idiotic class on Muggle Studies Aria and Jubilee were taking.

Slowly Ember realized there was a new noise so she looked up from her schedule trying to find the source of the sound she was hearing. Across the table from her, Richie was pouring milk into a goblet which was overflowing and leaking down the table as well as onto her brother's lap. His eyes, along with Cadence's, were glued to the front of the room. Jackie looked up as well, and then harshly jabbed her elbow into Richie's ribs to gain his attention as she moved her bag out of the milk's way.

The room's noise level was rapidly declining as bits of conversations fell away into oblivion and more and more students turned to see what was going on at the front of the room. Ember sighed but gave into her curiosity.

At the professor's tables McGonagall was standing talking to what was undoubtedly a new, and late arriving, teacher. Next to the strangely frail looking nondescript man stood a teenage girl that Ember guessed had to be in her final year. The long dark blond curly tresses cascaded effortlessly down her graceful shoulders which peeked out from underneath her heavy fur coat. Ember was near enough to the front of the room to notice that the girl's eyes were so dark brown they looked nearly black which set off her Norse face with amazing contrast. Her waist was tiny in comparison to her huge chest which she now and then gave a deep sigh with, accentuating her frame.

"What is a Durmstrang student doing here?" Melody asked to no one in particular.

Ember was going to ask Mel how she knew, but then spied the small school symbol on her backpack that was dangling gracefully over her far shoulder.

The girl sighed again. Ember started to get worried that her brother had stopped breathing.

Several teachers conversed back and forth while the girl gently held one arm in the other, shifted her shapely legs that were not really concealed under her barely there dress, and turned slightly to glance around the room.

Without even attempting to conceal her feelings, Ember smirked at the reaction the girl got. Any of the other girls in the room with boyfriends were frowning madly while all the males, other than Sky, were practically made of stone or desperately trying not to drool all over themselves and failing miserably.

The shapely blond gave the room a half hearted smile before turning back around and listening to the headmistress tell her that someone had ran to fetch the sorting hat for her so she knew what house she would be in so she could spend the day settling in.

Secretly Ember hoped it would be Gryffindor. Just to annoy Melody and Jackie who had terrible looks on their faces. Jackie even had her arms crossed defensively. _Yeah, it would be great to have the girl in their house_. Maybe the rest of Gryffindor tower would be too busy being either nice or nasty to the new girl instead of insulting Ember for her superior skills and abilities.

Beside her, Gypsy shook her head.

Ember leaned over to the girl whose hair was turning a tad purplish and murmured, "This should be interesting…"

"Define interesting." Gypsy snickered.

"Interesting: _–adjective_. Engaging or exciting and holding the attention or curiosity. Also mating habits of the magical and stupid."

It was strange to be back in the school room from her youth. Dia could still find traces of having been there. Hogwarts had burned down during her fifth year there, but it had been rebuilt. Almost twenty years had passed since she had attended and finished out her years leaving her own marks upon the castle. She stood and stared at the scorch marks in the corner of the room where her friend, and now husband, had sparred and reduced much of the room to shards and splinters so long ago.

At first when McGonagall had suggested that her and John take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class she wasn't sure she wanted to be constantly reminded of the emotions and the loss the school had branded onto her heart. Richard had died there. She still avoided that particular hallway at all costs. She had discovered she was in love with John there as well, often sleeping on the Gryffindor common room couch so she could be with him. The school spoke to her of a time of great transition in her life; she had found her true family there and changed the direction she was heading for the better.

And now here she was again, on the threshold of another big transition in her life. The man she had held onto for support for so many years was leaving her by small increments. John was being called to a higher duty to help the entirety of Brittan. She knew he would be great at it if he only admit to himself how much he wanted it. And how much he would have to let go.

Dia knew she had to let go of him first.

Not as in divorce, but in the way he always made sure he was there for her, never letting her sleep alone, making sure she ate more than just doughnuts for breakfast, and sneaking her away for a romantic rendezvous. He would have to give that up for the long hours that the job of Minister of Magic would take. He would have to give up her.

The students filed into class, all talking excitedly about someone new at the school. She mostly ignored it all as she readied the first lesson and wondered if her ever increasingly busy husband was going to show.

Her own red headed daughter, Ember, and the child that might as well have been hers, Gypsy, walked into class and sat down in the back of the room, trying to stay away from the majority of the other students. Dia was very proud of her daughter's skills, but it was hard to see her have so many social problems while at school. With a memory like hers, she tended to be a know-it-all and the other students resented it. That and her often direct and frosty attitude didn't sit well with people outside the family. She idly wondered if others had seen herself that way so long ago. Talented and angry. And lost.

_If it hadn't been for John…_ she sighed inwardly her eyes coming to rest on Harmony's younger twins, Aria and Jubilee. If anyone could be directly opposite of Ember and Gypsy it was those two. The twins were wildly popular, average at their classes but made up for any deficiencies by being so good with people. The twins sat in the front of the class between friends from their own house and more of their friends from the Hufflepuff house. She doubted the twins ever felt alone.

Her bracelet gave a gentle buzz and Dia glanced down at it and smiled. Her daughter's messy scroll came across the face. _Dad's late again I see._

Stealing a quick glance up she smiled as she watched Gypsy take Todd the hedgehog looking critter out of her cloak and set it on the floor beside her and handing it toys like some prickly child. Colonel lay on its other side as to corral the little creature. Dia touched her bracelet back, sending her own chaotic handwriting back to her daughter. _When hasn't he been lately?_

Gypsy read what was on Ember's bracelet and they exchanged sideways glances to each other.

"But why Slytherin?" A mousy brown haired Hufflepuff boy exclaimed a little too loudly in the room.

"I don't know," Dia's voice boomed out of the front of the room, making the boy jump almost a foot in the air. "Why not Slytherin?" She had no idea what the students were talking about but it made her smile a little to see the room hush so quickly and take their seats with an edge of nervousness.

"Um, sorry ma'am." The boy stammered a little as he nearly missed the chair seat while trying to quickly sit down.

"Well, spit it out." Dia said firmly. "Everyone seems a tad excited about this issue. Might as well get it cleared before we start."

Most of the class shifted around uncomfortably in their seats and tried not to look directly at her. She sighed.

"Aunty, uh," Aria started then realized her mistake, "Professor McPherson."

"Yes Miss Whitehorse?" Dia smiled at her. It did seem weird to not be called Auntie.

"What everyone is talking about is the new girl that showed up this morning at breakfast. The girl from Durmstrang. They fetched the sorting hat and it put her into Slytherin."

Dia held back the strong urge to roll her eyes. Instead they focused on the boy who was now attempting to be a wall flower. "Well then, I guess that is your answer. She was put into Slytherin by the Sorting Hat. Does that answer your question?"

"No, um yes ma'am." The boy stuttered again as he sunk a little farther down in his seat.

"Which is it, no or yes?" She gently prodded.

"Yes." The boy replied, his voice ripe with insecurity.

"Well then, I guess we can get on with the lesson. Too bad since I actually know some of what is going on about Miss Lilitu." Dia was careful to keep the amusement out of her face and voice as she turned to shuffle a few things on the desk. She could tell that several students wanted to burst with questions but they were all too afraid to ask. Everyone but Ember and Gypsy whom Dia doubted even cared about the subject since it wasn't about some crazy creature.

"Professor McPherson?" Jubilee asked for the students instead. "Why is she here?"

This time Dia couldn't help herself from smirking. "Our new teacher for Cooking with Magic, Mr. Merryweather, brought her with him."

The class seemed eager for more information but the room was silent.

Aria was about to ask something else when Gypsy cut her off, earning the girl a nasty sideways glare.

"Professor McPherson? You do realize when Uncle John gets here it will be very confusing for everyone to call you both Professor McPherson."

"Good point Miss Denbrough." Dia nodded at Gypsy. "You can all call me Dia, it would be easier."

"What should we call dad if he ever shows up to class?" Ember's voice rang out.

"Feel free to call him Late for Dinner."

Several students chuckled at this. The class once again went silent.

Aria spoke up again. "So, back to the new girl. Miss Lilitu?"

"Yes?" Dia raised an eyebrow.

"What else can you tell us about her?"

"Well since it appears only you four seem to be able to ask questions or be interested in this topic; I can fill you in after class." Dia was enjoying herself and realized how much fun teaching really could be.

Aria and Jubilee both sat back in their seats, slightly miffed. Ember and Gypsy smiled at that.

Finally another teenager in the class couldn't keep quiet. "Professor-" Dia narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Um, I mean Dia, um, I'd like to know. Please. Ma'am."

"I suppose if a few more of you were interested…" she teased. Suddenly every boy in the room was nodding and some even held up their hands a little.

"If it's that important, I guess I can let you in on a few things." Dia started to say but stopped as she heard rapid footsteps outside the door. She knew immediately it was John.

A moment later John came rushing through the door and for a moment she was transported back twenty years, watching him running so as not to be late for class. He was still the tall, dark and handsome man she had fallen in love with so long ago. A little older and hopefully a little wiser.

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" he smiled as he walked towards her, his dark green eyes locked on hers and making her heart beat just a little faster like it tended to do with him.

"You were voted to watch over lunch detention." Dia said with a straight face.

John faltered a few steps. "Oh I hope you're joking. Three years of that wasn't enough before?"

Aria and Jubilee giggled noisily from the front, drawing John's attention and giving the ruse away. Dia started to understand why most of the house members were getting so irritated with the two of them.

"Oh, did I say watch detention? I meant be in it for tardiness." Dia quipped, getting his attention again.

"It's my first offense; can't I get off with a warning?" John tried his most winning smile on her.

For a moment she tossed around a really inappropriate response, but reminded herself that she was in class. As the teacher. She wondered to herself when THAT became a good idea.

As she watched him, his face changed into a softer smile. Of course he could tell where her mind went. He knew her too well.

Her heart stabbed yet again with the thought of him not being with her every night.

He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Please forgive me this one time?"

She rolled her eyes. "I guess." She sighed, turning to the class. "But don't any of you think that will work on me. Don't be late for class." She pointed her finger at the students who giggled a little. "And as for you," she looked sideways at her husband, "every time you're late from now on, you have to sing a song or do a dance."

"Yes Professor McPherson." John grinned at her.

"Daddy," Ember spoke up, "she told us all not to call her that or else it will be too confusing as to which of you we are speaking to."

"Well my little firebug," John looked to the back of the room. "What did she tell you to call us so that I don't end up in the dog house?"

Colonel lifted his head and gave a slight mumbling bark.

"Present company accepted." John nodded to the dog who seemed to smile before putting his head back down.

Gypsy spoke up. "Everyone is to call her Dia."

"What about me?"

"You, Uncle John, are to be called Late for Dinner."

"Late for dinner? That's terrible! Wait…that depends… who's cooking?" John joked as the class chuckled.

"Oh, for that I'm going to let you lead the lesson today." Dia crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Sure, fine, great!" John exclaimed happily, then suddenly turned back to Dia. "What IS today's lesson?"

"Apparently it is 'How to Fake Your Way Through Class When You Show Up Late.'"

"Auntie Dia," Jubilee cut in automatically adding the prefix out of habit. "I thought you were going to tell us more about Miss Lilitu, the new girl from Durmstrang."

"New girl?" John asked quizzically.

"Something else you missed being late." Dia answered as she turned back to the students. "Her name is Natasha Lilitu. Her parents are deceased and she only found out yesterday that she has to live with her uncle who is our new Cooking teacher. That is why they were both late." She took a breath and noticed her husband giving her a hooded look but she went on anyway. "And just because she was placed in Slytherin I expect everyone not to think the worst. Many fine witches and wizards come from that house and I will not tolerate any bigotry against her for that." She eyed everyone in the room. "She's settling in today and will be in regular classes tomorrow. I hope everyone will make her feel at home here at Hogwarts. Is that understood?" Her voice was firm and unyielding.

Most of the class nodded a few a little too enthusiastically. Ember and Gypsy barely responded having already tuned out and was finding new things for Todd to play with. Colonel yawned.

"So," she said abruptly, changing her tone to a more jovial one, "onto the lesson." She looked out among the faces and tried to remember what it was like to be a second year student.

After several seconds Aria almost snorted, "Hey, Late for Dinner, that's your queue."

"Oh, yes," John stuttered back to life.

Dia already could hear the conversation in her head that John would have with her later. She guessed that it would be okay with him being far away since they already knew what each other was going to say.

"Just call me John that would be easiest, right? So, um, to the lesson, um, which is…" John tried to think fast.

"Warden," Gypsy half laughed, half sighed, "You could always open the second year book that is next to you on the desk. I bet you it has something to do with the first chapter."

"Ah, thanks scamp." He winked at the girl whose hair turned a shade pink from the mauve it had been.

"Wow honey," Dia had to shake her head, "talk about constant vigilance…"

Gypsy stopped and whipped the tears from her cheeks as she looked back at Hagrid's house. Care of Magical Creatures had gone well and she had pretty much got to teach the class, with Todd as the subject. Now it was over and it was time for him to stay in his new home. She knew Todd would be more than happy there, and Hagrid was tickled that she had given him such a wonderful gift. It wasn't that she doubted any of this, she just felt a little alone. Colonel took hold of Embers robes and stopped. The pulling of the garment made her stop and look back.

"Oh come on Gyp. You know you can visit him whenever you want, and besides he will be much happier in Hagrid's Garden then in the tower. Heh and I know the other girls will be a little more relaxed with him there too."

"I know Em." Gypsy turned, reached down and scratched Colonel behind the ears. He let loose of Embers robes and the three started walking toward the Castle again. "It's just that this is the first time in years, I haven't had someone or something to take care of."

She didn't have to say it; the girls both knew that Gypsy was still morning the loss of Bob. He had been Gypsy's charge for the last seven years. The little Garden Gnome had occupied so much of her time.

"I just don't know what to do with myself." Gypsy sighed heavily.

"I know." Was all that Ember said. It was true. Ember did know that her best friend would feel this loss for a long time to come. She also knew that she would get over it in her own time, in her own way. They finished their walk in silence.

Jackie and Melody sat at the dining table, discussing how disgusted they were about tonight's topic of discussion. The presences of the new student had turned every male student into a drooling, blabber idiot. Sky interjected that not all the males were memorized with Natasha as Callen sat down next to Alex, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay so two of you have managed to keep your heads." Jackie giggled. "Actually I would be happy if they could manage to keep the drool off their chin."

"Or their eyeballs in their sockets." Melody nodded at Cadence who looked as if he was going to twist his head off his shoulders.

"So where are the others? Jackie asked looking around. Richie and the younger twins had yet to show up.

"Richie said he was going to talk to Professor Sylvester about holding Quidditch tryout this weekend. As for the little snobs, they are down there with the other little snobs." Melody rolled her eyes.

Gypsy, who sat next to Jackie, had lost interest at this point. She picked at her food as she tried to tune the whole room out. It was the familiar, booming voice that caught her attention. As Jazz walked up to the table he slapped Cadence on the back.

"Wow son! Nice impression of an owl there! How do you get your neck to do that?" He winked at the others. Cadence turned a deep shade of red, which was unusual for his dark completion. Quickly he glanced back to Natasha, hoping she had not heard what his dad had said. Her eyes caught his, and she winked. Cadenced gasped and quickly turned around. As he did so he sucked a piece of food into his windpipe causing him to choke. Again Jazz slapped the youth on the back, clearing his airway. This caused the others at the table to laugh, even Gypsy.

"Nice to know that putting my life in danger is a source of amusement four you all." Cadence cleared his throat. "Excuse me now while I crawl under the table and die of embarrassment." Cadence started to slip down his seat. Jazz grabbed him by the back of his robes, and pulled him up. Jazz leaned over and whispered in Cadence's ear.

"Maybe you should put your death trawls off a little while. I think someone would like to talk to you."

Cadence turned his head and sure enough, Natasha was walking his way. He almost stopped breathing again. Her robes were open in the front. The short skirt she wore appeared even shorter due to the stack heals she had on. At first Cadence thought she was wearing white tights, but as she came closer he realized that it was truly her flawless alabaster skin. Cadence stood to greet the girl. Her white blond hair looked to him as if it were spun gold that pooled about her shoulders. Her eyes were such a dark shade of brown that they almost appeared black. Cadence just stood there, smiling at the girl, he tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Gypsy still couldn't figure out how a girl could make a boy act so stupid.

"Well hello there Miss Lilitu. I am Professor Whitehorse." Jazz held his hand out to her. Firmly she shook it.

"I am pleased to meet you." Natasha smiled up at the large man. "You are the Charms teacher is that correct."

"I am at that. Your English is flawless. I am impressed. Much better than my American." He chuckled.

"I learned at a young age. I was passed between orphanages and family members so much that English became my first language, as it was the language they all had in common."

Gypsy listened to the girl as she spoke. It was quite interesting to her. The way she spoke made it seem as if this were fact, yet it also gave you a since of pity for the young woman. _She is good... _Gypsy thought to herself, and then turned to Ember to see if she was taking this all in. Ember gave Gypsy a knowing look and nodded. Gypsy turned her attention back to Jazz and Natasha. She rolled her eyes as Jazz apologized, then told Natasha that she reminded her of someone he knew. Cadence who still looked as if he had swallowed a snitch and couldn't open his mouth to speak.

Gypsy was growing tired of the conversation, and her thoughts kept turning to Todd and then to Bob. She sat with her head propped on her hand and continued to push her food around on her plate letting out a sigh every now and then. Natasha had made her way back to the Slytherin table, and Jazz sat down beside her, assuming the same posture. He picked up a fork. Gypsy moved a few beans to the side of her plate, as she often did for Bob. Jazz quickly snatched them up with his fork and eat them. She looked over at the man. Jazz smiled a kind and knowing smile at her. She pushed a few more beans his way. Again he took them and ate them. She smiled back at him. It took some time but soon Jazz had cleaned the food from her plate. Gypsy was still smiling at the large man. Jazz reached over and hugged the girl. Softly she cried into his chest.

"I miss him too, you know." Jazz said quietly so only she could hear. "And it's okay to cry when you miss someone."

"I know." Gypsy sniffled. "It did feel kinda good to remember feeding him. But you are not as picky an eater as he was." She giggled a little as she sat on the big man's lap.

"Yeah well I don't have to watch my girlish figure as much as he did either. No matter how hard I try those outfits will never fit. And believe me I have tried! I was always so jealous of that little mans wardrobe." Jazz and Gypsy both giggled a bit. Gypsy looked over at sky.

"I am sure if you are nice Sky will make you some new outfits." Gypsy waggled her eyebrows at Jazz.

"Oh boy!" Sky exclaimed in mock exasperation. "I am gonna need a WHOLE lot more fabric for this." he laughed. Jazz sat Gypsy down on the bench, stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?" Jazz turned sideways and tried to look at his behind. "Tell me Gypsy do these robes make my butt look big?" Gypsy couldn't help but laugh.

"Compared to what Uncle Jazz?" Ember spoke up for the first time. "A Hippnogryph or a Mountain Troll?" Ember chuckled and Gypsy laughed harder. Jazz pulled out his wand and pointed it at his rear-end. Suddenly his behind swelled to twice and then three times its size. The whole table erupted in laughter. Jazz turned to left and the right trying to look at his rear-end which now made the Fat Lady's look small. Then he smiled and yelled.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie" Gypsy was sure that had Auntie Harmony not walked into the great hall, the song would have continued.

"Jasper Whitehorse! Is that what you think? You think I have a big butt?" Gypsy couldn't understand how Harmony could take one look at him and even think that he was talking about anyone but himself, but then again Auntie Harmony sometimes had a way of missing the obvious!

The group all laughed as they watched Harmony drag Jazz off by the ear. Gypsy gathered her things, as did the rest of them. They all headed back to the tower. As they passed through the portrait of the Fat Lady, Gypsy wasn't sure if she heard her humming "Baby's got back" or if it was just her imagination. Gypsy giggled to herself and decided she was far more tired than she thought, and headed for bed.

Gypsy put on her night clothes, pulled the curtains around her bed. As she snuggled down into the soft sheets, she pulled a photo out of her pillow case. There smiling and waving like a beauty queen, was Bob. Dressed in the Debutant gown Sky had made him. He always did look so good in periwinkle. She kissed the photo softly, and slipped it back into her pillow. "I miss you." she whispered softly, rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She welcomed sleep, but it didn't seem to be anywhere near.

Long shadows stretched before her as she walked down the quiet halls towards the Gryffindor tower. It had been an interesting day getting to teach one of her favorite classes from her youth, but before the last bell had rung John had been called away again, taking her spirit with her. She had spent the evening talking to other teachers, answering student questions and basically avoiding the fact that her husband never returned. It was strange to not have him around, he had been her partner as an Auror for almost two decades and not having him next to her was like missing half of her body. And the empty space hurt.

The painting came into view that covered the opening to the Gryffindor common room. The original painting of the fat lady had burned in the Battle of Hogwarts from twenty years prior, but someone had painted a new one and after the school was rebuilt it was hung back in its old place where it belonged. Dia gave her the current password, courage, and the painting swung open. Out of the corner of her eye for just a moment she thought she saw something farther down the hallway move, but as she hesitated she couldn't see anything. Finally she sighed and stepped over the threshold and into the room proper.

She was amazed at how little the room had changed over the years. The couch and overstuffed chairs sat in front of the fireplace as if she had only left yesterday. It was around 10 pm so the room was vacant of students. Without making a conscious decision she walked over and plopped down on the couch and stared up at the painting above the fireplace.

The word 'Family' scrolled across the canvas just as it did back home at the tree house. All the people were back in the painting, sleeping quietly, leaning on each other as they snoozed away. Her own likeness was leaning on both the images of John and Richard. Addy was in the young Billy's arms. Harmony was sleeping on John's other shoulder since Jazz was lying across them all snoring loudly. It struck her how young they all were and how old she felt now. Her eyes fell to the gentle flames that danced and twirled in the hearth and she slid backwards into the past in her mind.

Back to when life was terrifying for her with no stability, no solid family, and no hope for a bright future. Back to when people died or left her constantly, when the loneliness would smother her at night, when the nightmares consumed her soul. It had been a long time since she had suffered from that particular affliction. It was one of the reasons John made sure to sleep with her every night; his presents helped calm her fears and if she started to have one he always awoke and rolled her into his arms to dispel the vision. It terrified her to think about the dreams returning without him there.

She also knew she couldn't stay up all night to avoid them either.

Slowly she let out her breath and kicked off her boots, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs as she continued to stare off into space. Dia thought about how for two years before the Battle of Hogwarts Richard had waited for everyone in his dorm to be asleep and then would take his anamagi form of a cat and then come to her dorm room and curl up on her bed with her so she wouldn't feel so alone. Then he had died during the Battle and she was alone again. John had filled the gap after some time and often slept down here in the common room on the couch or overstuffed chairs with her since his wolf form would have been noticed. She almost half expected him to come down the stairs any moment. But he didn't.

She was alone. Again.

As she hugged her legs she heard someone sigh. She looked back up to the painting and noticed that Richard was now awake and leaning on the side of the frame smiling down at her on the couch. Her image was now sleeping in John's arms, cuddled up for comfort and security.

"Hello again Dia." Richard's voice was soft and caring. "I wondered how long it would be till you showed up in here."

A smile snuck onto her face. "Well John is still out and I didn't feel like haunting the house."

"Well this tower has always been home for us, so I'm glad you came here." Richard replied, his arms crossed loosely in front of him, his shaggy brown hair swept out of his face in that easy going and kinda sexy way he had.

"I figured it was more comfortable than my office at the very least." Dia smiled. "I suppose I should ask for a room here at the castle, but…" she shrugged noncommittally.

"Does that mean Jazz and Harmony are going to start staying here at the castle at night as well?" Richard inquired, a funny look on his face.

"I doubt it." Dia sighed. "Even though all their kids are now here as well, it is still a normal routine for them. Why?"

"No reason…"

"Come on, out with it." Dia gave him a dour face.

"Well, having two Jazz's at the school during the day is bad enough. I can't imagine what the two of them would stir up at night. No one in the tower would dare sleep at night." Richard grinned. "You should have heard them doing a duet earlier this evening."

"Oh, I heard about it." Dia rolled her eyes. "I guess the fact he was doing a duet with his own portrait didn't surprise anyone, it was him choosing to sing "I Got You Babe" that was a little odd."

"Someone say my name?" the portrait Jazz bellowed loudly, waking up everyone else in the painting. It amused Dia to see her painted self give Jazz a scowl.

"Nope, no one here, go back to sleep. Before you wake up the whole house." Richard said over his shoulder then turning back to Dia with a wink.

"Dia!" Jazz shouted as he spied her sitting on the couch.

"What!" Snarled the image of Dia behind him. The painted John was trying his best not to smile in amusement.

"Not you Dia, I meant Dia!" Jazz attempted to clarify.

"Jazz, you're an idiot. And if you keep yelling you'll be a dead idiot." Growled the youthful Dia as she tried to tuck in closer to John who kissed her on the top of the head. Watching them made the real version's heart hurt a little more.

Richard must have read the look on her face because he kicked John's foot and nodded to her sitting on the couch.

Dia turned her head as she heard a familiar clicking coming down the stone steps from the girl's dormitory tower. Colonel yawned with a big doggy grin as he descended the steps and wandered over to her, jumping up on the couch and laying down with his head on her lap.

She patted his head and scratched behind his ears. "Sorry Colonel didn't mean to wake you."

The dog raised his head and let out another yawn and a little grumbling before he put his head back down again.

"I swear that dog is the only who really practices constant vigilance." The image of John joked as he stood up and leaned on the bottom of the frame.

Colonel lifted his head and gave a quick and upbeat bark in response. John and Richard chuckled.

"But the dog has my vote," Richard snickered, "at least he doesn't jump onto your bed and hit you with pillows in the middle of the night."

Suddenly Jazz had a pillow in his hand and belted John on the back of the head so hard that the image fell down. By the time he made it to his feet, the portrait of Jazz had sped out of the frame with a laugh.

"I swear someday I'm going to find some paint thinner and get him." John grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Billy was now awake and snickering. "I'd feel more sorry for you John if you hadn't done that to us so many times."

The image turned and gave Billy such a glare that he pushed Addy to stand between himself and John.

"I bet you still hide behind her in real life, don'tcha Billy." John sneered.

"Yes, dad does." Gypsy said from the bottom of the steps.

Dia turned again as Gypsy made her way over to sit down on one of the chairs with her pillow and blanket in hand.

"Did we wake you?" Dia asked, concerned.

"Nah," the girl said as her hair turned deep blue. "I was still awake thinking about Bob and Todd. I heard Colonel sneak out and figured I might as well follow."

"But I was asleep." groaned Ember as she entered the room from the same stairs, rubbing her eyes and dragging her pillow and blanket. "I woke up when Colonel got off the bed. Melody has threatened to transfigure him into a Chihuahua if he doesn't leave that drag queen of a cat alone."

Next to her Colonel gave a low growl under his breath.

Ember took the seat that Dia had liked the best when she was here. Watching Ember and Gypsy reminded Dia strongly of herself and Addy so very long ago. _A lifetime ago…_

From the boys stairwell they heard footsteps. As they reached the bottom Dia's mind shook for a second, sure it was John. But Richie came into the room and firelight instead.

"Hey mom." He tried to say nonchalantly. _So much like his father._ She could read him like a book.

"I take it you talked to your dad?" Dia raised an eyebrow.

The dark haired boy scratched the back of his head a little and then just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess Auntie Addy let him know you never showed up home and so he asked if I had seen you. Then I heard Uncle Jazz's voice…"

Dia gave him a little smile as he came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down on the other side of Colonel. She knew he would message his dad on his bracelet, but she didn't mind.

"You forgot your pillow and blanket." She told him, pointing to his sister and Gypsy.

Richie pulled out his wand and with a quick flick of his wrist his favorite pillow and comforter came speeding down after him.

In her mind's eye she could see his father doing the same thing, so proud of himself for being able to do the spells silently. _So young and handsome. And so full of himself…_

"Don't even think about it." Dia was startled to hear John's voice, but it had come from the painting. Her eyes slid back to the painting where the young version of her husband was turning to glare at the equally young image of Jazz who had stolen a water vase from one of the paintings in the outside hallway and was attempting to pour it over John's head as he leaned on the bottom of the picture frame. With a sudden move, Billy upended the vase and instead the water poured over Jazz, soaking him.

"Way to go dad!" Jackie congratulated the image of Billy as she stepped off the last stone step. She had her blanket wrapped warmly around her as she walked over.

"Why thank you my dear." Billy bowed, his huge smile almost cracking his face in half. Behind him the image of Addy rolled her eyes.

Jackie wandered over and looked around for a place to sit. Immediately Richie jumped up, holding onto his blanket and offered her his seat on the couch. "It's okay Jackie; I'll sit on the floor. Go ahead and be comfortable." He smiled at her and finally she sat down in his place. She tried to hand him his pillow but he shook his head no. "Go ahead and use it, that way it won't be on the floor getting dirty."

With a nod Jackie acquiesced and settled down, a funny look playing about her face which made Dia smile inwardly. Richie sat on the floor with his back leaning on the sofa next to Jackie's legs and wrapped the blanket around him again.

Dia looked back up at the painting in time to see Jazz take the vase and shove it over Billy's head, then dash out of the frame. It took Addy and Harmony a few moments to get it back off Billy since it was stuck on and didn't want to slide back over Billy's ears. The image of Dia was giggling as she sat on the bottom of the frame between John and Richard, her back mostly to the room.

"I think Painted Jazz is up to something." Sky yawned as he wandered into the room from the boy's stairwell, followed by Cadence.

"Yeah," Cadence was rubbing his eyes, "as we came down the stairs the image of dad was filling water balloons from a painting of an old pump faucet."

"Oh, was he now…" John narrowed his eyes in thought for a second, then straitened up and gave the image of Dia a kiss on the cheek. Then with a quick motion of his head, he let Billy know to walk over and John, Billy and Richard started whispering back and forth to one another.

As Sky sat down on the floor between Gypsy's chair and the sofa not too far from Richie. Cadence found a good spot to stretch out on the floor close to the fireplace but still able to observe the canvas.

With half a laugh Sky watched the painting as well. "You know, this is better than late night TV."

Having apparently decided on a course of action, the threesome broke apart. John gave Dia another quick kiss on the cheek and left the frame. Richard also gave Dia a quick kiss on the cheek and followed John. With a shrug, Billy followed suit, smooch and all.

"I wonder where they are going." Melody asked to no one in particular as she and Alex walked from the stair well into the room proper. Only a moment behind from the boy's dorm was Callen.

"Well," Cadence grinned as he filled them in, "when last we saw our intrepid prankster, dad was filling water balloons that I can only surmise he stole from the circus painting from the 4th floor. Richard, John and Billy had a quick pow wow and left, their whereabouts unknown. I now return you to your program for the conclusion of "As the Toilet Drips.""

Melody eyed the dog that was stretched out on the couch, taking up more room than Dia and Jackie combined. Alex and Callen took up the spot between Ember's chair and the couch, the two of them under their own blankets but their legs touching. Dia thought it was really sweet how the two of them were coming together. Even though Callen was only a 5th year and Alex was in her 7th, the two made an interesting couple. Callen's pale skin and light sandy blond hair contrasted nicely with Alex's darker toned skin and black hair. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Callen took Alexis's hand and held it, gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Melody rolled her eyes and with a sigh, took up space next to her twin brother, laying out her blanket and propping an arm on the pillow.

Back in the painting the image of Harmony leaned wide to stare off frame and then grabbed Addison and Dia's elbows to haul them to the back of their own painting just as water balloons started pelting into the painting from the right. Everyone looked over to the next painting that was of an old kitchen that could have come right out of "American Gothic." There stood Jazz with a bucket of balloons and throwing them as hard as he could.

Behind Jazz in the next painting over the three men pushed an old-time fire engine into the frame, blocking the mountainous views. Billy held the hose as John and Richard pumped hard on the bars. With a quick twist to the nozzle, water erupted from the hose with such a force that it completely knocked Jazz from the farmhouse kitchen, through their own painting and into the next one where he lay in a puddle of water at the base of a statue of a Griffin.

In the common room the kids all laughed and clapped. John, Richard and Billy bowed as four grumpy firemen came and reclaimed their missing engine. Jazz drug himself to his feet and laughed as well, dripping from head to toe.

"Does this mean dad just won a wet tee-shirt contest?" Melody giggled as Jazz noticed that his white shirt was not see through and started to rub his nipples.

"I believe so." The real Dia concurred shaking her head.

From behind them Aria's harsh voice snapped "What? There's a family meeting and we weren't invited?"

They could hear Jubilee coming down the steps of the boys dormitory.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Gypsy sneered back. "I guess that's what happens when you don't come to the committee meetings."

From the front of the room Richard's voice sang out as he waved to the younger twins.

"Come gather 'round people

Wherever you roam"

John and Billy quickly joined in adding their voices to the song.

"And admit that the waters

Around you have grown

And accept it that soon

You'll be drenched to the bone

If your time to you

Is worth savin'

Then you better start swimmin'

Or you'll sink like a stone

For the times they are a-changin'."

Jazz ran out of the painting to the left and no one could see where he was headed. The three men started to walk back to their own painting. As they stepped into the frame, Dia, Addison and Harmony joined in the song.

"Come writers and critics

Who prophesize with your pen

And keep your eyes wide

The chance won't come again

And don't speak too soon

For the wheel's still in spin

And there's no tellin' who

That it's namin'

For the loser now

Will be later to win

For the times they are a-changin'."

In the common room Aria and Jubilee found places on the floor and everyone joined in singing along.

"Come senators, congressmen

Please heed the call

Don't stand in the doorway

Don't block up the hall

For he that gets hurt

Will be he who has stalled

There's a battle outside

And it is ragin'

It'll soon shake your windows

And rattle your walls

For the times they are a-changin'."

Jazz came back into view holding a designer bag, and to everyone's surprise, wearing a white sun dress with pink polka dots. He joined in the song, his deep voice bellowing out into the room.

"Come mothers and fathers

Throughout the land

And don't criticize

What you can't understand

Your sons and your daughters

Are beyond your command

Your old road is

Rapidly agin'

Please get out of the new one

If you can't lend your hand

For the times they are a-changin'."

Dia smiled inwardly, being the only real adult there, singing with the upcoming generation of witches and wizards that would soon take their place in society and steer the future. _If the real Addison was here, she'd probably be crying by now _Dia thought to herself. Addy was having a difficult time with all the children growing up and getting ready to leave on their own, but not her. Dia smiled at everyone around her, confident that their skills, their character and their wisdom would carry each and every one of the children into helping make the world a better place.

"The line it is drawn

The curse it is cast

The slow one now

Will later be fast

As the present now

Will later be past

The order is

Rapidly fadin'

And the first one now

Will later be last

For the times they are a-changin'."

As the song came to a close deep down inside it made Dia feel better to watch their images in the painting, knowing that even after they were gone, a part of their lives, their personalities, their family would be here at Hogwarts, watching over Gryffindor tower and making others laugh.

Richard hugged the image of Dia as John laughed with Billy over Jazz's attire. From the right a well dressed, but angry looking, woman stomped into the frame and demanded her clothes back.

Jazz handed her the store bag back and started to take off the dress, but the woman threw up a hand and stopped him, deciding that she'd rather not have that particular gown back after all. She glared at him for another moment then stomped back out of the frame, crossing through the kitchen scene, past the mountains and gone.

"Looks like you've got yourself a new frilly dress dad." Melody giggled up at the painting. "But why didn't you just find some regular pants instead?"

"It's not like people usually leave their clothes just lying around in paintings you know." Jazz shrugged. "She was the only one I found that had an extra outfit that wasn't currently being worn."

"Besides, he likes being unusual." The real Dia sighed. She looked around at the shining faces smiling back. "Did you ever hear about the time when we were all going to go to the Ministry Ball? Addy was pregnant with Callen at the time and was having a hard time finding a dress she liked. So Harmony told Jazz to go get a new monkey suit by himself since the last time he wore his dress robes he ended up in a scrap with a couple of miffed vampires over his Dracula rendition. So Jazz went out and bought an actual monkey suit."

All the children were laughing appreciatively except for Callen who had whipped out a small notebook from somewhere and was writing furiously.

"So that night as we gathered to leave by Floo Network here comes Jazz, grunting and howling and jumping all over the furniture in this full ape costume and we were already running late so Harmony made him wear it to the Ball. You should have seen the looks we got as Harmony, in a flowing red ball gown, was on the arm of the most dashing gorilla in a black and red cape, cute bow tie, and holding a martini glass and speaking with the world's worst British accent. When he stole food off of John's plate the whole room heard John yell out "You damn dirty ape!" I wondered if we were ever going to get invited back to the Ministry Ball again."

"Well it must not have been too bad Auntie Dia," Aria giggled, "You all still go every year."

"But it does explain why dad's invitation always comes with a five page list of do's and don'ts." Jubilee added.

"He likes to see what he can get added onto the list every year." Melody explained. "Honestly I don't see why they invite dad anymore."

"Well he is one of the most favorite Hogwarts teachers for twenty years now. And he has kind of a following. It's like when you know a train is going to wreck and you just gotta go out and watch it." Dia clarified. "And besides, the rest of us wouldn't go without him. He's family after all. Snub one of us, you snub us all."

"Doesn't that just reward him for bad behavior?" Jackie asked. Dia could see that the girl was always trying her best not to look down at Richie practically sitting on her feet.

"I think it celebrates him for being bold enough to openly be who he is." Richard's voice came from the painting. "It's all we can ever hope to be."

"I agree," Dia nodded up at Richard. Sometimes it still pained her to see his image talking back at her, so wise and handsome. _Forever young._ She had to shake herself out of it. "But it would have been nice if he was someone else after the train incident on the way to Stockholm that one year. I don't think the other passengers appreciated his Taliban impression, especially after the train was stopped and everyone was searched. You'd think Interpol would have more of a sense of humor."

"Tell us that story again please?" Callen asked. "I don't think I got all the details when I heard it last."

There was a pop and Tiki burst into view, her legs staggering with the weight of the tray that was balanced on the top of her head. The platter was overflowing with mugs of hot chocolate and various cookies. Everyone's favorite was there. Richie and Cadence leapt to their feet to help the small elf deliver everyone's cups and snacks. When Richie handed Jackie hers Dia saw something exchange in their looks. She smiled and hoped they would eventually figure it out but knew better than to intrude.

When they finally settled back down after thanking Tiki profusely, Dia used her teacher's robe as a blanket and settled back into the curve of the couch to tell the story.

Somehow even everyone in the picture frame had a hot mug of coco. They watched down to her as she began.

"So it all started when we were waiting for the train. Jazz found this turban in a trashcan and put it on and was walking around telling us in this silly high pitched voice "I'll kiiilllll you…"

He didn't need to check a watch to know he was terribly late. John had entered his old school as quietly as he could and practically ran towards the Gryffindor tower. It was a little past 2am and he was in a terrible hurry, the guilt eating away at his chest. He knew he should have never taken the offer of dinner and drinks with the German Minister of Magic. The old goat told so many stories that it was hard to get away and the time had slipped from the night, barreling towards the wee hours of morning.

_I can't keep doing this_ John admonished himself. He had prided himself on his family always coming first and now he was letting them down. He was letting her down.

He knew Richie and some of the other kids had gone down and kept his wife company and he had placed his fingers on his own bracelet a hundred times that night to send her a message but never knew what to say. I'm sorry wasn't enough. No words seemed to do. And so he had said nothing which made him feel worse. And she had never messaged him asking how long he would be. No, she would never do that. It wasn't her way. She knew that she didn't need to; he would hang himself on a rope made of guilt all on his own.

The stairways shifted in the way that they always had for so long. When the school was rebuilt it was remade down to the last detail including the stairs that sunk and the fake doorways, the hidden tunnels and the shortcuts behind tapestries thanks to the Marauder's map that had been donated to the cause. It made him miss the old castle. And just like old times, he knew he would find Dia either on the couch or in her old seat in front of the fireplace as he had found her so often back then. And probably talking to Richard.

As he sped quietly as possible down the hallway, he idly wondered what they would talk about. He would never ask of course, that was Dia's business. If she wanted to tell him she would. Or if he could tell she was upset he would gently pressure her into talking just to get it out of her system so he could find out what was bothering her and fix it. But tonight he figured the source of her displeasure was him. He had failed to return and take her off to bed. He hated the thought of her sleeping alone.

_What if she had a nightmare? What if she awoke and he wasn't there and she got upset? Or scared? Or angry? Why wasn't he putting her first in his life as he always had? What was wrong with him?_

He was making himself upset again as he had now a hundred times since the ministry had started inviting him to special meetings. He had decided another hundred times to stop going and stay with his wife and family. But every time he ended up still going and Dia would give him that smile and tell him to go that she'd be just fine without him. She never spoke the words that she didn't need him, but they hung in the air like unspoken icicles. She tried to have an air about her that it didn't bother her but her eyes said different. He knew he was hurting her and he just didn't seem to be able to stop it.

He skidded to a halt in front of the painting of the Fat Lady and searched his brain for the password. He knew he had been told it but for the life of him he couldn't remember. The large woman opened her sleepy eyes and gave him a half smile, patiently waiting. He scratched his chin desperately trying to remember.

From the side he heard a familiar voice. "Have courage man, you'll remember."

To the right in a painting of a gentle stream stood Richard smiling back at him. Suddenly John snapped his fingers. "Courage." He said softly but loud enough for the lady to hear him.

The woman glared at Richard for a second and snipped "Loose lips sink ships." But the painting swung open for John to enter.

He nodded to Richard in thanks and stepped in, expecting the room to be mostly empty. Instead all of their children that attended Hogwarts were there sleeping soundly. Ember was in Dia's old chair, her arm around Colonel who opened his eyes for a moment to survey him, then closed his doggy eyes and went back to sleep. Gypsy was in Addison's old chair snoozing away, holding her arm around her pillow where Bob used to often sleep. John felt sad for the girl and vowed to help her find a replacement.

All the other kids were lying about on the floor sleeping. He wondered for a second why Jackie had Richie's pillow under her head instead of her own but he forgot it the second he saw Dia stretched out on the couch and using her long thin black teacher's robe for a blanket. One of the couch pillows was under her head for support. She had gone to sleep without him.

John stood there and watched her sleep, lost in his own thoughts. She wasn't really alone sleeping out here with all the kids, but she had been able to go to sleep without him. She never did that. She had given up on him. Maybe she really didn't need him anymore.

"She only fell asleep a short while ago Jonathan." It was Richard, back in his own painting. He looked up at the brown haired man and studied him, debating on whether it would be impolite to ask about everything that had happened. But the thought got lost for a moment as his eyes caught everyone else in the painting sleeping. The image of Dia was lying on her side and his own image was spooning her, one arm draped over her protectively. Addy was in Billy's arms, and Harmony was holding Jazz… who was wearing a polka dotted sundress. He raised an eyebrow.

Richard followed his gaze and chuckled. "It was an interesting evening. But Jazz finally got a bath he severely needed." Richard winked at John. "Then there were stories told, hot coco served and snacks. Don't fret my friend. She was well taken care of."

Somehow it didn't make John feel any better to know that Dia was fine without him, and had a fairly fun evening too. He immediately felt bad at the thought and wanted to kick himself. Hadn't he had a nice evening too? He felt guilty about that as well.

"The night isn't getting any younger John." Richard whispered to him. "Go lay down already. You remember how noisy it gets in only a few short hours from now. Better grab some sleep while you can."

John nodded then walked over, stepping carefully over the kids till he reached his wife. He took off his own overcoat and draped it over her for extra warmth. With another glance John added "thanks" to the man in the picture before cautiously sliding in behind Dia on the couch. Gently he shifted her weight until she rolled softly onto his shoulder. Her arm moved over the top of his waist to encircle him as she always did. But she didn't wake. He held her with both his arms, hurting that he had left her for so long.

Up in the painting the image of Richard nodded a good night to John and lay back down on Dia's other side. He picked up the painted Dia's outstretched hand and placed it on his chest, holding it there with both of his hands as he fell back to sleep.

John laid there for several more minutes listening to everyone sleep. Colonel's feet kicked several times and John knew he was probably chasing Bella in his dreams. Thinking of Bella John opened his eyes and looked around and found the black cat eyeing the dog suspiciously from under Melody's blanket. It made him smile and he kissed the top of his wife's dark red head and closed his eyes again.

As he drifted off he forgot that it had been almost twenty years as his mind idly wondered about the coming day and if he had finished his homework. Those thoughts gave way to the memory of Dia walking towards him wearing the most beautiful black and red dress, her school robes barely on her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green and searching for him. He rose from his seat at the table in the main hall and reached out for her and in doing so, slipped into the soft black abyss of slumber.

Chapter 3

Game On!

It had been a long week and Natasha had looked forward to sleeping in for the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts. She had hoped everyone else would have the same idea but unfortunately that was not meant to be. The girls in her 7th year dorm room were up by 8am gossiping and making plans. Tasha rolled over and placed covers, and then a pillow, over her head but it was no use. With a deep sigh, she gave up and decided to get dressed.

The other girl's were slow to warm to her. The ones who had boyfriends were often downright nasty to her but she ignored it. She had worse before. And on many occasions the girls had a right to be mad when she had stolen their boyfriends for herself until they were no longer useful. So far, though, she hadn't seen any that were worth her time.

She pulled on a thin camisole and short skirt that she knew accented her chest and hips and then looked around for her thigh high boots. She thought it was funny how everyone here thought it was so cold. They should try living in Durmstrang. Now THAT was cold. Rumor had it that one of the new teachers, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, thought several of the students were going to freeze to death at any moment and made them constantly wear layers of sweaters. That class was supposed to be taught by both a woman and her husband, but he hadn't made it to class except the first day which Tasha didn't attend. She wondered if he would be as crazy as the woman was considering several of the students in the class with them were from her family.

_Wait_, she reminded herself, they were actually three separate families all living together in what was described as a commune by other Slytherin students. Several of the parents worked at the school too. Tasha had toyed with dating the one darker skinned Native American boy, _what was his name…_ Cadence since he could be useful having a father that was also a well known teacher. But after a few classes with Professor Whitehorse Tasha dropped the idea and mostly ignored the boy. Insanity often ran in the genes. And with as nutty as that professor was… the craziness wasn't worth the return on her investment of time and outfits. Of course Tasha had tried to flirt with Professor Whitehorse anyway, just for in case it could turn out to her favor, but the man didn't seem to notice at all. She chalked them all up as worthless and moved on.

She had for a few minutes been interested in his friend, Skylar, but was informed by another gossipy Slytherin 4th year that he played for the other team_. Too bad. He was kinda cute and dressed impeccably well._

Tasha pulled on her favorite wizard's robe, a sleek black and red one that looked fantastic as it almost fell off her body, and fixed her hair. Today she decided to find a little more out about the boy who was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was particularly handsome and he also had parents that were teachers, so he was worthwhile to check out. She had already watched as a vapid idiot blond girl had hung off of him on many occasions, so it was obvious that he was into blonds. She hadn't been able to get too near him so today she was going to make sure she got a good look at the boy. And since most of the Slytherins already hated him for beating them in the stupid game for several years now it only made her more intrigued.

She decided to wear her hair half up and half down so that if she went outside the wind would have something to play with in a tantalizing fashion. As she wandered down to the main hall she had overheard plans of several Slytherin Quidditch team hopefuls to go and annoy the Gryffindors tryouts. Too bad she didn't hear about this sooner, she would have specifically gotten up to watch. Not because she was interested in the idiotic game, but to find out who were some of the big players in the school who would be useful allies.

She sat down alone to eat but several slobbery Slytherin boys sat down not too far away and tried to engage her in useless conversation. Tasha murmured and occasional "Mmhmmm" or "Oh, really" to be polite but since they all looked like the butt end of a Basset Hound she wasn't interested in the least. They didn't have particularly appealing parents either as far as she could tell. If a boy had potential to be a very powerful and rich wizard well that was enough to get her attention. But these boys were not so she was polite. No sense in burning bridges. In time they might actually become worthwhile. But not today. The Stanton boys were of little consequence.

Tasha finished her breakfast quickly as she learned that there was already an altercation on the Quidditch field and several students were being taken to the infirmary. She walked out of the Great Hall in time to watch the Quidditch teacher, Sue Sylvester, drag several injured boys in what had been green robes by her. They looked as if they had been attacked by a dragon. Tasha stood aside and listened to the chatter and gossip as a nosy girl in green school robes told anyone who would listen that some Gryffindor girl named Ember had ruthlessly attacked the team and she should be expelled.

Abruptly the pimply gossip hag shut her mouth as a second year girl with dark flaming red hair entered through the front doors, glaring at anyone who dared look her way. It took Tasha only a second to recognize the girl as the daughter of the DATDA teacher. The hair and angry face was unmistakable. At her side was another second year whose hair was deep dark red with black ends. Tasha couldn't remember her name but knew the two were always together. She idly wondered if the two girls were lesbians or something.

The second girl's shirt wiggled then moved in a strange way. Several little heads popped out of the scoop in the front of the shirt. As they left, the ignorant gossip monger started again.

"Did you see what was in Gypsy's shirt? Those sugar gliders were given to her by that oaf Hagrid. He seems to think that if they are around that girl that they might become special in some way. How stupid can you get, right?" the girl wrinkled up her pimply piggy face and laughed in such a way that Tasha thought she might actually get sick.

Another pallid girl that was obviously the piggy girl's friend asked in an astonished voice, "Did Ember really burn down the Quidditch pitch?"

"Not all of it. It's being fixed right now." the first girl replied. "Her mother, Mrs. McPherson, and the substitute teachers for Potions and Herbology are out there working on it. I still think they should expel that bratty know-it-all for what she has done, but with her mom a teacher here and her father rumored to be possibly the next Minister of Magic? You know they will let it go without any punishment. Must be nice to be above the rules."

Tasha wasn't interested in anything else the girls had to say. She had heard enough and the magic words Minister of Magic. That had to mean the boy's father was going to be a powerful man. She couldn't care less what the rest of Slytherin thought; she wanted to be a part of that group. A group where you could torch an entire arena and get away with it. Now _that_ was _power_. And she wanted it.

Quickly as she could without making it obvious, Tasha made her way out the front door and headed towards the Quidditch pitch determined to meet the boy. It took her a few yards to remember his name since in class his mother couldn't stop calling him by moronic pet names like sweetie and honey. But she remembered his name was Richie which Tasha though was a stupid name. She hoped it was short for something better or just another pet name.

She was getting closer to the entrance of the pitch when she overheard two people yelling at each other from the top of their lungs. She turned the corner and stopped abruptly, not sure what to do. The boy Richie was getting yelled at by the mousy brown haired girl that was usually not far away from him. Why he was bothering with her Tasha didn't know. The girl was no raving beauty like Tasha was. She wasn't big in the chest or has anything that Tasha could see as worthwhile. Of course Tasha decided immediately to start watching the girl just in case she had something to be real competition over. All the boys did seem to like her, or at least she seemed to have dated enough of them…

"I don't know what your problem is Jackie. I was just trying to watch your back, that's all!" Richie yelled back at her.

"Watch my back? You were constantly blowing my moves and getting in my way! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I thought that boy was going to hit you with his bat! I was trying to save you! What's wrong with that?"

"I don't need you to save me. I can take care of myself! Why don't you just go save your little bimbo girlfriend? I'm sure she needs saving about every minute of the day!" Jackie screamed back.

"You leave DeeDee out of this Jacordia."

"Oh, is that her name? I thought it was her bra size. Or her grade point average." the girl sneered back.

"Well at least she is better than that lump of lard you're dating this week. What's his name anyway? The Marshmallow Man?"

"Those are muscles on, um, uh, whatever his name is. But you didn't see him acting like a control freak while I was playing."

"Yeah, what's up with that? He didn't even flinch when the bludger went whizzing by your head. Gee, some caring guy you have there."

"Well at least he trusts my flying Richard. Apparently you don't anymore."

Behind her Tasha heard someone approaching so she quickly pulled her herself around the corner so as not to get caught eavesdropping. When she turned around she was almost face to chest with a tall dark haired man.

"Whoa! Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." the man said as he grabbed her arms to keep her from stumbling. Tasha looked up at the man's face and was immediate enthralled by his dark green eyes and handsome looks. She guessed it was Richie's father since the resemblance was startling.

"Oh, I'm very sorry sir. I was just trying to leave. I wanted to watch the tryouts but there are two people shouting at each other and I didn't want to intrude. I didn't see you coming." She said in her most coquettish voice and demure face.

"Yeah, I heard their voices from pretty far away." the man sighed, letting her arms go. Tasha thought about faking a twisted ankle to get him to touch her again but didn't have a chance. From around the corner the voices got even louder.

"Well then Richard, you are a moron! And I quit!" Jackie screamed and stomped towards the corner. John stepped out and tried to catch Jackie as she went by.

"Jackie? What's wrong?" He asked, trying to look her in the eyes.

The girl seemed to be purposefully avoiding his gaze, instead staring furiously at the ground and yanking her arm back out of his gentle grasp. "Ask your idiot son!" the girl shrieked and took off again for the castle leaving the man behind.

Tasha pondered touching the man's arm in sympathy since it seemed to really upset him that the girl Jackie had walked away from him. Instead she just shrugged as he looked at Tasha again and scratched the back of his head.

"We better find out what's going on. Walk with me?" the tall, dark and handsome man asked her.

She nodded, too afraid to say what her first response was. _All the way to your bed if you like…_

The man stepped around the corner and motioned for her to follow. She had been hoping he'd put out a hand for her to take but he didn't. Acting slightly troubled, she followed the man dutifully. She tried not to smirk as she caught sight of Richie standing there scratching the back of his head exactly the same way his father just had. The boy gave his dad a slightly crooked smile but when he saw her Richie dropped his hand immediately, straightened up and gave Tasha his most winning smile. Which was quite something she had to admit.

"Hey son, everything okay?" the man asked as they approached.

"Well, if you count Ember going ballistic on the entire Slytherin team and burning down half the pitch, Gypsy's little creatures getting loose and her having to stuff them down her shirt while riding a broom or Jackie losing her mind just now, I'd say yes, dad, everything's just fine." Richie snorted.

"Yeah, I thought I'd better come here. I've been getting rather strange messages and cut my meeting short. It wasn't like I was interested to hear about Mrs. Gallaway's prize rose collection again. Man that woman can talk about nothing for hours! How she managed to become one of the Director's of the Ministry I'll never know. Dia could eat her for lunch." the man smiled. "Speaking of your mother, where is she? I suppose she's still mad at me for falling asleep at the Ministry last night, eh?" the man shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

How anyone could ever be angry at this attractive man Tasha couldn't guess.

"Yeah, she is a bit upset but as usual not saying anything. But don't worry; it was Ember's and Gypsy's turn to stay downstairs with her. She wasn't alone. But I think waking up and finding you hadn't snuck in… well…"

The tall man sighed. Tasha wanted to say or do something to make him feel better and notice her again but didn't know what to do. Instead she bit her lip in what she knew was an attractive way and looked at the ground, careful to keep both males in her peripheral vision.

Richie finally looked at her again and smiled. "Hello Natasha." He said politely. She looked up and knew that he liked what he saw.

"Hello, um, Richie, right? We have Defense Against the Dark Arts together."

"And Transfiguration as well as Potions." Richie nodded. He looked up at his father and Tasha noticed that not only did Richie have his dad's jet black hair, but his dark green eyes. "Dad, you've been gone pretty much this whole week. You didn't get to meet one of your students." Richie nodded to Tasha. "This is Natasha Lilitu." Richie turned back to Tasha. "This is my dad and the wayward Professor McPherson from DATDA class."

The man turned to her and held out a hand. "Just call me John." He smiled at her in a way that made her want to hold more than just his hand. She shook it firmly but still in a feminine way.

"My friends call me Tasha. Well, if I had friends that is." She said trying not to come off as pathetic but to trigger the male ego and desire to fix things for helpless women.

Richie started to say something but the girl DeeDee came running as fast as she could up behind Richie and grabbed him, putting his arms around her. "Oh I just heard how mean Jackie was to you. I'm so sorry!"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him close, trying to press her large boobs into his body as much as possible. Tasha had to restrain herself from making a face at this girl who had no class or style.

"Jackie quit the team. That's bad as she's the best chaser in the school." Richie sighed, but Tasha could tell that there was more to it than that.

"Well if she's going to be mean to you then I think it is time to get someone new. You are the team captain! She needs to respect you more and she doesn't."

The girl blathered on about something else but Tasha had already tuned her out and from the look on Richie's face, he had too.

"I better let you get back to your team tryouts son." John said to the boy, giving the silly girl a strange look. When he turned to Tasha and she had to look up into those gorgeous dark green eyes, her heart beat a little faster. "Want to follow me in? I need to find Dia before she roasts me on the spot, but I do know Addy and Billy are around here somewhere. They are substitute teachers for Potions and Herbology and I'm sure it would be nice to know someone else."

He could have asked her to walk into a dragon's den with him and she would have said yes. She nodded and walked beside him, leaving Richie and his klingon behind. Tasha had already decided that she was going to steal Richie from DeeDee, but she couldn't resist being with John. Now if only he would be interested in her…

"I know it can be hard, moving from place to place, never having a steady home." John was saying. His voice was soft and just a touch gravely the way a man's voice should be.

"You moved around often then Mr. McPherson? Opps," she smiled coyly, "I mean John."

He smiled back at her as they walked. "Only the once after my parents died and I went to stay with my cousin Harmony. She's the Divination teacher you know."

She knew, and had already decided that the woman was a twit. Why they bothered to teach such an absurd class was beyond her. But she nodded yes in polite response.

"That's how I met my wife. Her parents were killed as well. And then the people she was staying with went missing and so on and so on. She never was in the same place long. But we were all friends and that helped her immensely. Friendship is a powerful thing."

"If she moved around, how did you get to stay friends? That's how I keep losing all of mine." she said with just the right hint of sadness that pleased her.

"Harmony's parents let me build a tree house in the empty lot down the road. Eventually when they realized how important the tree house had become they bought it so no one would take it away from us."

"If it was yours, why do you say us?" She inquired, glad to keep him talking.

"I got quite a bit of help from Addison and Dia and sometimes even Harm. And once it was built, well, the girls kinda just took it over." He chuckled.

"That's not very nice of them. A man needs his own space to get away from it all. They should have left it alone."

He eyed her with a strange look but continued. "No, it was fine. They made it into a home away from home. And Dia's only true home. Addy would fly her broom over, that's Jackie's mom, flying comes as naturally as breathing to Addy and Jackie as well, and Dia would fly her Thestral over no matter where she moved to. Most of the best times I had growing up were at the tree house with all of them. When Dia was moved to America it almost killed us all like part of our lives were missing. But luckily it was only for a summer before she got shipped back, complete with an American Indian as a friend and exchange student. That fall was our first year at Hogwarts. We met Billy, that's Jackie's father and one of the nicest and kind hearted people you will ever meet, but don't tell him I said that, there that year as well as Richard, Richie's namesake. Every summer after that we'd spend it at the tree house, goofing off and having fun."

Tasha had heard references to some of the things he talked about but it had never made sense and she hadn't really cared anyway. Now she was going to make it a point to hear everything she could about it. "Where is Richard now?"

John fell silent for a few moments in sad reflection, looking at the ground. "He died in the Battle of Hogwarts. He was my best friend and Dia's boyfriend. But even to this day we still consider him part of our family."

Tasha didn't quite understand what he meant but decided to find that out later. "What ever happened to your tree house?"

"Oh, we expanded it and it now is the play house for our children. We built the house not far from it so we'd always be close to our home."

That really didn't make sense but she didn't have time to inquire more because she could hear two women arguing. She and John were headed towards the red headed teacher and another woman whose hair was maroon and gold. They had their wands out and for a second Tasha thought they were dueling, but instead they were repairing the burnt stadium.

"I'm just saying that they could get hurt, that's all. I think there should be new rules to help everyone stay safe!" the tall DATDA teacher was saying very loudly to the other woman. ZAP! Went her wand and another banner repaired itself.

"Hogwarts has a very good infirmary doctor to heal any injuries." The woman Tasha presumed was named Addy said as she zapped a few bleacher seats back together, good as new.

"And I'm sure the undertaker is very good at his job too, but that doesn't stop it from being a dangerous game!" Dia countered.

"Jacordia! That's terrible!" Addy shouted at the other woman. "Don't say things like that!"

Tasha remembered that Richie had called Jackie by the same name.

"Well it's true. We need to make the stadium safer while we are at it too."

Addy turned to Dia and sneered. "You can't wrap the whole pitch in bubble wrap."

"Actually I can, wanna see?" Dia waved her wand at the other woman.

John was now close enough that when he loudly cleared his throat both women heard him and turned to look at him. Well Addy looked, Dia positively glared.

"Well well well, look what the werewolf dragged in." Dia growled at him, crossing her arms defensively. "I'd almost forgotten what you looked like."

John let out a steady controlled breath while Addy rolled her eyes and continued to repair the walls.

"Hi, I heard you were having an interesting morning." John tried his smile on his wife who just frowned back at him.

Addy snickered. "Define interesting."

John turned his smile to the woman. "Uncle John? Yeah, the women of the family have started World War 8 on the Quidditch pitch. You may want to get here fast."

_World War 8? What happened to 3-7..._ Tasha thought silently to herself.

"It isn't that bad but I'm glad you're here." Addy sighed. "Maybe you can talk some sense into your wife. She wants to redefine Quidditch here at the school."

John glanced back at his wife who had turned her back on him and was repairing yet another section of the stands. He mouthed to Addy that he doubted it.

Tasha watched as the maroon and gold woman touched her bracelet. A second later she could hear a bracelet buzz on John's wrist. He glanced at it and smiled, touching it with his finger. The woman's bracelet buzzed again and she looked down at it smiling.

"Alright you two," Dia snapped, "stop passing messages in class already or I'll put you in detention."

John and Addy exchanged knowing glances and waved his hand in Tasha's direction.

"Addison Denbrough, I'd like you to meet Natasha Lilitu one of the new students. She transferred from Durmstrang." John then turned to her. "Tasha, this is Addy. She will be substituting in Potions off and on this year. Her husband, Billy, will be subbing in Herbology every once in a while." John looked back to his wife who was steadfastly ignoring him, then to Addy. "Thinking of weeds where is Billy?"

"Nice to meet you Miss Lilitu." Addy smiled at her then looked over to John. "I think he went to find his other playmate. I already let him know you are here."

"Billy better hurry if he wants to see John before he turns into a pumpkin again." Dia snorted derisively.

With a sigh, John looked at Addy then over at Tasha. "Can you both forgive me for a second? I think I need to have a word or ten with my wife."

Tasha didn't want him to go but hoped that the woman would yell at him and stomp off. That way she could comfort the man and maybe-

"Don't worry about those two," Addy was saying to her as they watched John grab Dia's elbow and guide her off to the side. "They fight all the time. I think they like it so they get to make up later."

Tasha looked directly at Addison and could tell she was worried but didn't want to admit it.

"I don't understand why she is mad at him." Tasha figured she had nothing to lose by asking.

"Well when you're in love things don't often make sense." Addy waved her wand and finished repairing the walls of the stadium.

"They don't seem too in love to me." Tasha shrugged, hoping to goad more information from the woman.

"Looks can be deceiving." Addy said with a sideways glance. Tasha knew she was being sized up. "But those two are passionate people. They are fighting because they love each other so much. If they didn't fight, well THEN we'd be worried."

Tasha watched as John and Dia argued a little, keeping their voices down. Then Dia stopped talking completely and John just stared at her for a minute.

Before Tasha could ask more questions about John, Addy changed the subject. "So how do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's fine." She shrugged, trying not to feel jealous as John took his wife into his arms and held her close to his chest. Tasha sensed that she should say more to keep the woman from getting suspicious. "It is so much bigger than Durmstrang. I'm surprised that so many of the students here aren't very magical."

Immediately she realized her mistake. She had been focusing on John and let her mouth walk away with her. She quickly looked at the maroon haired woman who was studying her.

"Every witch and wizard, regardless of their skill level, deserves a good magical education, wouldn't you agree?"

"I didn't mean to sound terrible Ms. Denbrough." Tasha said with as much remorse as she could get into her voice and still make it sound true. "It's just that at Durmstrang they only let in the best of the best. It just seemed strange, in a good way, to me."

Tasha knew that this woman wasn't quite buying it but decided to let it go. Addison turned back and worked on another section of the stands. She decided to change the subject herself. "So I understand a second year girl did this damage. Everyone in the school was talking about how she should be expelled for it and for attacking the other team. Will she be?"

Addison stopped for a second and Tasha knew she was weighing her words carefully. "The headmistress gets to make that decision, but since it was the Slytherins who attacked Ember, then Gypsy first, I would think that everyone just needs a breather, both sides."

"Both sides?" Tasha prompted.

"The other team knew that the Gryffindors had the field scheduled first. It was an obvious attempt at sabotaging their opponents' team and to some degree it worked. Therefore the Slytherins should be punished, but when they made the mistake of trying their tactics on Ember and Gypsy, well, they got instant karma. So the Slytherin team gets to spend the day in the infirmary, Ember and Gypsy won't be on the Gryffindor team so they are already getting a punishment."

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way." Tasha said, glancing back over to John who was now kissing his wife passionately. Tasha's heart beat harder in her chest and her skin burned a little.

Addison obviously followed her gaze. "See, I told you not to worry about those two. Nothing comes between them for long."

She got the strange feeling that Addison was telling her not to even think about making a play for John but she couldn't prove it. She decided to change the subject again. "As I was walking here I saw an argument between the boy named Richie and a girl named Jackie. She was quitting the team but they seemed to be more angry with each other about something else."

"Too bad Jackie decided to quit," sighed Addy, "she's the best chaser there is. But there are other good players; I'm not too worried about Gryffindor's chances this year. Richie is a good captain. He'll figure something out."

The girl found it interesting that Addy didn't respond the way she figured she would. "I don't understand why she quit." Tasha wanted to get some good information on Jackie since it was becoming more evident that the mousy brown haired girl was more of a threat than she previously understood.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Was all Addison would give her.

"Is it because of that blond haired girl, um, DeeDee I think is her name?" Tasha knew she was reaching the limit but wanted to try anyway.

"That would be between them, it's none of my business." Addy's voice was more flat and firm.

Tasha knew she was really crossing the line. "But isn't Jackie your daughter? And Richie sort of your son? I heard you all lived together. So doesn't that make it your business? I mean I'm just telling you this because you're their parents and I figured you'd want to stop anything before it gets worse, right?"

"Some things a person just has to figure out for themselves." Addy said, her eyes staring at her.

As Tasha's mind raced to think up something to say, a man with a bald head and light blue eyes was walking towards them followed by two little girls. Tasha was never fond of bald men but his face was nice enough. He was walking with both of his hands stuck in his pockets and smiling at his wife. She turned a little more so he could get a good look at her, but the man barely reacted to her at all.

When he got close enough the man he nodded towards John and Dia who were still kissing and holding each other. "Another disaster averted I see."

"Was there ever a doubt?" Addy responded in such a way that even Tasha knew she was trying to tell her husband something.

His eyes flashed for a moment, and his stride was a bit shorter. She saw he had gotten the message that something was up, but could tell by the blank look on his face he didn't know what. When his eyes shifted momentarily to herself and back to his wife's, Tasha knew the message was a warning.

"Um, no no doubt at all sweetie." He said, finishing the distance between them and giving his wife a quick kiss. He slid an arm around her waist.

"Billy, this is Natasha Lilitu, the new girl everyone has been talking about." Addy motioned an arm at her. "This is my husband William; he works at the ministry but will be substituting in Herbology every now and again.

"Nice to meet you, hope you are liking it here." The man said not taking his arm from his wife.

"It's a very pretty school." She replied with courtesy. Tasha figured that there were no possibilities with this man. She didn't even take Herbology having no use for it for finding a good rich and powerful husband. She didn't feel like marrying a gardener. Besides it was obvious that if she came onto him he would probably go running to his wife and tell her immediately.

"Oh yes, a very beautiful school." Billy nodded. "I was going to ask John about something but I see he is otherwise engaged…"

"What do you want Billy?" Dia's voice boomed across the space between them.

"For you to get a hearing aid." Billy countered. Then to his wife he added, "maybe it will block some of her hearing instead. Did I tell you what she did earlier? She heard me struggling with opening a jar and from another room was harassing me about it. Who does that?" He smiled at his wife.

"Ember." His wife reminded him.

"Yeah, you're right. I think it's the red hair personally. Works like short wave radio."

"Hey Billy, you needed me?" John asked as he walked up, his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Long time no see." Billy started to joke but his wife jabbed him in the ribs with a finger. "I mean yes, I need you." Quickly he pointed a finger at Dia. "And not in that way."

The red headed woman's lip quirked into a partial smile, her arm around her husband's waist and her head resting slightly on his shoulder.

Tasha wondered how good that felt to be in his arms.

"McCoy wanted you to have this." Billy reached into his pocket and took out an ancient coin and handed it to the dark haired man. "He said he found it among other relics from a seizure of stolen goods and black market dealings."

John started to ask why it was given to him, but stopped as he saw the face on the front. "Well how do you like that?" He showed it to his wife who raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

Filled with curiosity Tasha tried to catch a glimpse but wasn't close enough.

"You know," John flipped the coin into the air and caught it. "I think I know a boy who will find this right up his alley." He flipped the coin again. "Thanks Billy."

"I was going to give it to you earlier but I keep missing you at home, and Dia-" Billy cut himself off before his wife could jab him again. "…has been busy. Here. Night and day. All the time. Yeah. That's it." Billy stumbled.

"Smooth." Dia shook her head. She turned to look up at her husband and touched his face with her hand. "Since you'll want to show Richie the coin why don't you also tell them that they can continue practicing if they want to. The pitch is mostly back together." She rubbed her thumb across his cheek with a soft caress.

"Mostly? Addy snorted, crossing her arms. "I just finished the last panel. You are not going to charm the field against injuries Dia. All charms and spells are against the rules."

Dia turned and gave Addy a hooded look.

"And you can't place rubber around everything or safety nets." Addy tacked on.

Still Dia didn't say anything.

"And you can't spell the balls."

Nothing.

"Dia…" Addy growled, her eyes hooded. "What are you thinking about…?"

The red head didn't respond so John cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Well I'll see you all in a few."

"Wait Uncle John!" the smallest little girl yelled, running over to the tall man. "You haven't given us hugs yet!"

He smiled as he took his arm from his wife and crouched down to give the little girl a big hug and kiss on the cheek. The other slightly older girl followed suit and got a hug and kiss as well.

The girls together told John "We miss you!"

"Well I miss you both as well, HM." He reached out and tickled the older child. "Glock." He tickled the younger girl too getting them both to giggle.

For some strange reason watching him play with the little girls made John all the more interesting. She put that thought away to think on it more later as she felt Addy's eyes on her.

"They are cute little girls." Tasha said to Addy, trying to gain her approval, or at the very least, have her less suspicious of her. "They are both yours, aren't they? I can see the family resemblance."

Addy nodded. "They are the last of the clan."

The little girls demanded another round of hugs from the man before they would let him go.

"Can I ask a question? Why are their names HM and Glock?"

Billy smiled a large grin. "Don't look at me. That's John's fault."

She really didn't know what to say to that. Why would he be naming the girls unless…

Addison must have been reading her thoughts because she suddenly clarified. "Those are just nicknames. John has given all the children in the household nicknames."

"So what does HM and Glock mean? A Glock is a type of gun…"

With a quick motion, John grabbed the older girl and bit at her neck making her squeal with giggles. "This one is our little Howler Monkey." He grabbed the littlest girl and did the same. "And this is Glockenspiel."

Addy put up a hand. "Long story. Their real names are Serenity and Aurora."

With a sigh the dark haired man stood up, roughing up the girl's hair making them both yell at him.

"I'll leave you two girls to watch over your dad to keep him out of trouble, okay? Think you can do that?"

Both the little faces had bright smiles. "I think so." The one John had named Glock said.

HM threw up her arms in a shrug. "We can try Uncle John, but you know how daddy is. Trouble just finds him everywhere."

"Thinking of trouble, where'd the twins go?" Addy asked Billy between chuckles.

"They went to see Hagrid of course." Billy told her. "I think they are giving up on the sugar gliders though."

_How could two girls from different parents be twins_ Tasha thought madly. This was a weird family.

"I'm sure Hagrid has other thoughts up his sleeve." Dia added with a small smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Addy sighed. "I keep having this nightmare that Gypsy replaces Bob with a troll."

"Oh, yeah that would be bad." Dia agreed. "None of the clothes would fit."

"Yeah, that would be the problem, right." Addy rolled her eyes playfully.

"John, you'd better hurry if you want to catch Richie before Jazz gets out here." Billy suggested. "He had something he wanted to show us all."

Every adult except for Billy groaned all at the same time.

"I'll be right back." John said as he gave his wife another quick kiss.

"I've heard that before." Dia said dryly.

"I swear I'll be quick." John squeezed her hand.

Addy snorted. "I've heard that before."

That made Dia laugh.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Billy blurted out with fake anger.

"No you don't daddy," The older girl, HM interrupted. "Uncle Jazz said you are terribly slow most days."

Dia burst out with a laugh as Billy turned red, even on the top of his head.

With another squeeze to her hand, John started to walk off towards the Gryffindor locker room. He paused for a second, turning to Tasha. "Want to come along? You can meet more of your fellow students."

Trying to suppress her joy at being asked to accompany him, she nodded and walked off with him. Behind her she could hear the maroon haired woman asking "Okay Dia, you do know you can't employ ghosts and poltergeists to interfere with the games, right?"

She walked beside John for several paces before she decided to ask, "Why is Dia trying to meddle with Quidditch?" She kept her tone open so as not to upset him by insulting his wife.

He just smiled for a moment before speaking. "We used to play together. Quidditch that is. Addy was actually captain for the Gryffindor team. We'd often play with just all of us, and, well, Dia never did like being on a broom. Said it didn't have any brains to help keep you from getting hurt, not like riding a winged horse, or Hippogriff. Of course only Dia would think that way."

"I heard that!" Dia yelled across the pitch after them.

"You always do my love." He shouted back over his shoulder as he continued to walk away. "Anyway, we were often a little over aggressive and, well, we'll just say that Addy got very good at healing spells. So now that our kids are playing, she just doesn't want anyone to get hurt, you know?"

"Life is dangerous. Sometimes you get hurt." Tasha shrugged.

"My wife believes the same thing, but just doesn't want that to happen if it doesn't need to." He shrugged.

"Addison seems to understand." Tasha pointed out.

"Addy worries for the kid's safety as well, trust me. But she loves the game and wants the kids to do well." He gave her a sideways look. "It's complicated."

"I get that." Tasha agreed.

They walked in silence for another few moments. She could tell he was turning something over in his head.

"You know," he hesitated for a second again then continued, "You two have quite a bit in common."

"Oh?" This intrigued her. If he was already thinking of her being sort of like his wife…

"Yes. If I remember what I've heard about you, and please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but you haven't had a steady home either, correct?"

"I've lived with several people and a couple of orphanages if that's what you mean." Tasha agreed with a little foreboding.

"Then let me go out on a limb and say that I bet you have a hard time making solid connections with anyone because you see it as a temporary state. And you can be a bit defensive and hate feelings of vulnerability. You want to be self sufficient and in control even if life doesn't seem to want to give it to you. Am I hot so far?"

She nodded, afraid of sounding stupid by answering _yes, you are very hot indeed_.

He smiled. "Dia can be the same way. Sometimes it is hard to remember when she's angry, she's just reacting to something differently than the rest of us. In situations that would make me very mad, she is calm and cool, in control. That's what makes her such a fantastic and deadly Auror."

"She's an Auror?"

"Yep, so am I. We have been partners since we started. She's the best partner anyone could ever want." He smiled again but Tasha didn't like it this time knowing he was talking about her. "But now she is teaching and I think she's making one hell of a good teacher as well. Very little makes her angry."

"She was angry today."

"That's all my fault though." He sighed, his face falling. She could read the look of hurt all over his face.

When he didn't continue she had to ask. "Why?"

She could tell he was debating over his answer. "I fell asleep at the Ministry by accident. I shouldn't have been out so late knowing I was that tired and beat. I didn't make it to her till just now."

"I don't understand. How is that wrong?"

Again she watched his features as he struggled with something inside. "It was the first time since we were attending Hogwarts that I never made it back before she went to sleep and woke up again. I failed her."

Tasha turned it over in her mind. She shook her head. "I still don't get it. That happens to everyone at some time."

He just shrugged and didn't elaborate.

It seemed like such a petty thing to be angry about in her opinion. Maybe it was because she was afraid her husband would be unfaithful?

"How about this?" He finally spoke again. "I think this is something you can relate to. When someone hurts your feelings do you sit there and feel sad and upset, or do you get angry?"

She thought about it and replied firmly. "Angry. That feels better than being sad or pathetic."

"Exactly my point. See," he smiled at her again. "You two are quite alike."

Tasha wasn't quite sure how she felt about that so didn't say anything as they reached the doorway.

As they stepped inside she heard the other's talking and could single out Richie's voice in an instant. It was so very much like his father's.

"I'm just saying it could go either way. Can't you see both sides?" Richie was asking a pretty long haired brunette girl who was several years younger than herself.

"No, I'm not sure what you mean. It can't be both ways." The girl replied with a quick look over to Cadence who sat next to Richard. It was clear as day to Tasha that the girl liked Cadence, but the boy wasn't noticing her much.

"Hey there Hamlet," John called out. "I've got something I think you should see."

"Back again dad? And in one piece? What did you do, sell your soul to the devil to get back into mom's good graces?" Richie smiled, getting down from the top of a table where he had sat talking to the girl who was sitting on the bench not far from him.

"I did but I'm kinda worried what Jazz intends to do with it." His father quipped back.

"HEY!" Cadence shouted from across the room. "What is she doing in here? She's probably a spy for the other team!"

"Now hold on there Ringo," John held up a hand. "I was told to tell you that the pitch is back in working order so you can go out and finish up. There are several other students from different houses still sitting out there so I think it will be pretty obvious who is on your team if it isn't already." John admonished the boy.

Tasha watched the darker skinned boy glare at her again. Apparently he wasn't taking her rejection of him well. _Too bad. No_, she thought again, she would have to repair that relationship at least a little before she stole Richie away from his girlfriend or he could make things much harder for her.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you," she said demurely as possible, "I didn't mean any harm. I won't say anything to anyone else. Not that I have anyone to tell it to in the first place…"

Deep inside she watched with satisfaction as the boy's features softened a little.

"Fine." Cadence grunted. He looked away from her to John. "But she can't come in here after this because we could have secret strategies on the walls. That's the rules."

_Boys were so easy to manipulate._

"Understood." John said genially and dug in his pocket for where he had placed the coin.

"So what is it dad that you forgot about Quidditch rules for?" Richie jokingly dug at his father.

"Mr. McCoy found this while on duty. It looks Egyptian."

He handed the coin to the boy who studied it with interest.

John pointed to it. "Check out the reverse side. The face."

Richie turned it over and made a small gasp. "No way dad! That looks just like you!"

Curiosity took her over and she leaned closer to Richie, making sure he would be able to get a good look down her shirt. "Can I see?"

"Sure," he flipped the coin so she could see. In her peripheral vision she was happy to see him indeed staring down her shirt. She made a little gasp in a way that made her cleavage become a little more impressive.

The coin really did have what looked like John's face engraved in it. _Weird._

"Anyway, I just wanted to show you that and to let you know about the field." John nodded to the boy. "I should probably go now and see what your mother is got up her sleeve."

"Still trying to make the pitch safer is she?" Richie asked, his eyes still not leaving Tasha's bosom.

"You know it." John sighed. "If anything looks amiss, just make sure you tell Addison only, okay?"

"Okay, but why not Uncle Jazz?" Richie was still letting her get a good look at the coin and he a good look down her shirt.

"Let the devil know? Are you crazy? There's no telling what he might do to make things worse!" John snickered.

As Tasha pulled away to stand up straight again, she caught the look on John's eye's and face and knew he understood what she had done. She carefully schooled herself so to be sure not to turn red or let on in any way.

Through the door dashed DeeDee, her eyes making instant contact with Tasha. She saw anger in those eyes and quickly the blond bimbo lunged to Richie's side, seizing a hold of his arm as if to say she owned him.

"I'd better go then," She said quickly. "I have homework to catch up on anyway." She flashed Richie a smile before turning to John. "Thanks for talking to me. I think it has been the longest conversation I've had with anyone since arriving. See you in class professor."

Before anyone could say something, she turned and strode quickly out of the huddle room. In the distance she could see the two little girls chasing a butterfly with Billy watching over them a short distance away from the two women who were back to arguing. Tasha presumed it was over safety again.

She walked under the breezeway to the outside of the arena deep in thought. It was weird to admit she agreed with Dia about safety. The game could be quite dangerous. What if it messed up Richie's beautiful face? How could she marry and ugly man if he was disfigured? It would be harder for Richie to become a powerful man if he was too repulsive to look at. That's why beauty was so important. It paved the way and opened doors unattractive people wouldn't be able to do.

Without realizing it, she nodded to herself. Men often found women who reminded them of their own mom's. John was in love with his wife, and Richie would undoubtedly want to instinctually find someone that reminded him of his mother so Tasha was going to make it her top priority to find out and emulate as much of this woman as she could. That would insure Richie's desire to be with her. And if she could persuade his dad into something as well? _Bonus._

"Hey, watch where you are going!" shouted a voice.

She looked up to see the large Charms teacher Mr. Whitehorse coming directly towards her. She moved over slightly but he did the same, staying on a collision course with her.

Again she swerved out of his way but he mirrored her until he collided playfully with her, throwing himself back and to the ground as if she had hit him with a car.

Having no idea what to do, she stood there looking down at the dark skinned man.

"OW! I'm hurt! Whiplash!" He cried out in mock pain. His hands went from his neck to his chest. "I'm injured! I think I've been stabbed!" He grabbed his belly, then his leg. "Oh no! You gave me athletes foot! Oh the horror!"

_This guy needs a straight jacket._

The man continued to roll around on the grass for another minute before he stopped and looked up at her. "Wow, tough crowd."

She looked around and realized he meant her. "Me?"

He got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Yeah you." He smiled at her. "I've now made it my mission in life to get you to laugh. Or at least smile."

"Your mission? Why?" It made her nervous to know he was going to be watching her.

"You are always so serious. Even in class." He said to her with his hands on his hips staring down at her. "You need to liven up."

"Oh. Sorry." She said, worried that he may be mad about her rejection of his son. "I'll try to do better."

"Did someone give you a humorectomy?" He smiled as he waved his hands about.

_Straight jacket and Quaaludes for sure._

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." She shook her head at the man.

"I'm asking if someone removed your funnybone."

"Not that I know of…" She was so lost in the conversation.

The big man sighed. "Miss Lilitu I'm going to keep at it till I can make you smile. You know, that thing your lips do where they cure up, and heaven forbid, show teeth?" He made a big goofy grin at her which made him look even more like a lunatic.

"Um, okay." She wasn't sure what else to say. Personally she didn't trust people that smiled all the time or too much.

"Wow, has anyone ever told you that you remind them of the new Defense Against the Arts Teacher Mrs. McPherson?"

She pointed back towards the Quidditch pitch. "Yeah, Mr. McPherson just did."

For some reason this made the man howl with laugher. He really did need serious sedation.

"Well alright then." The professor finally said. "It's a date."

"Excuse me?"

"I can make even Dia smile when she's in a bad spot. I'm going to figure out how to get you to smile as well."

"Um, okay." She repeated.

"Why are you heading away from the pitch and not towards it? There could be fun about to break out there."

"I think your son didn't want me around. Something about secrecy between houses. I left so he wouldn't be mad."

"Oh don't worry about him. Addy just likes to get them all excited about the game like she gets. Don't let it worry you a bit my dear."

His bracelet buzzed. He glanced down at his and chuckled. "Well time to go. I have a surprise for them and I had better get there before someone decides to abscond with John again."

She stepped back and out of his way as he waved at her. He started walking backwards and pointed two fingers at his eyes, and then jabbed them in her direction indicating that he was watching her.

Quickly she started walking back to the castle, worried that the man might upset her plans. She had to be very careful. She was going to have to think long and hard on how to pretend to laugh and smile at his antics so that he will also be more willing to let her into this exclusive group and not look down on her dating Richie.

That was a terrible name. From now on she was going to call him Richard. That was a real man's name. The name of someone rich and powerful, not a little kid's nickname.

Mr. and Mrs. Richard McPherson. Yeah. That sounded good. Now to work on getting rid of the competition…

"But it worked, right?" Dia pointed out to the others.

"Yes, it worked, but-" Addy tried to say but Dia cut her off.

"AHA! So you agree with me!" Dia pointed a finger at the other woman whose hair was slowly turning from maroon and gold to sizzling red.

"You CAN'T spell the field Dia! It's against the rules!" Addy yelled out, getting more and more frustrated with the conversation.

She sat on the corner of the DATDA teacher's desk in the Professor's office glaring at Dia who was clearly losing grip with reality.

Dia was in the teacher's chair, leaning back with her feet on the desk. John sat in another chair a little ways from his wife and what Addy figured was out of the line of fire. Billy was in a chair by the door and was carefully examining a vase on the end table, trying to pretend he wasn't there at all. The two little girls, Serenity and Aurora sat playing cards quietly with the little golem girl doll Juliette.

"Change the rules then." Dia said simply as if it was as easy as picking a flower.

"You can't change the rules Dia. That's not allowed." Addy huffed, crossing her arms. She loved Dia to death and they were closer than sisters, but some days she just had the urge to strangle her. Dia could be the wisest, most reasonable person right up until the issue is about her husband or kids. At that point she falls of the edge of reason.

"Tell me who can and I'll pay them a little visit." Dia shrugged.

Addison knew about her 'little visits' to people. She had seen enough times where things were rapidly changed, sometimes entire parks rebuilt, after she has done on of her 'little visits.'

"I'm not putting anyone on your hit list Dia."

As usual, John sat quietly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, his eyes going back and forth between the two women like an invisible tennis match was playing out. He was far too smart to say anything and get dragged into an argument especially after leaving Dia alone last night for the first time in almost twenty years. He was desperate to stay in her good graces. _Talk about someone else with blinders on…_

"I can find out anyway, I know people. Lots of people. Scary people." Dia crossed her arms defensively.

"No one comes close to being as scary as you Dia. Hell; the pizza delivery guy still wets himself if we call. But that isn't the point and you know it." She had to resist reaching over the desk and shaking some sense into the woman.

"I think Jazz helped prove that the new safety procedures will help control injuries." Dia was resolute.

"Sometimes Dia I think you need your head examined. You can't have people just popping out of the game like that. Do you know how freaked out you made Mrs. Pomfrey having her infirmary suddenly start filling up with Leprechauns?"

"I'm sure she's fine. Jazz and Harm are taking care of the little people and getting them back to where ever he got them from. But it was a brilliant test, wasn't it?" Dia smirked.

"Brilliant?" Addy was astounded. "Jazz showing up and throwing out a hoop that lets out about fifty leprechauns on brooms singing Game On and zooming around the arena until one of them sets off you 'safety measure' and POOF they all start landing in the infirmary and you call that a good test?"

"Better them than the Gryffindor team." Dia snorted derisively.

"How did you get that spell to work anyway? I know it started when the first two leprechauns crashed into each other."

"Like I'm going to tell you. First thing you'll do is march out there and take the spells off." Dia glared back.

"Wait," Addy held up her hand, "There's more than one?"

Dia just smiled at her.

As the two women stared at each other they could hear footsteps heading towards the doorway and Harmony's voice.

"I feel so much shame

I get dissed for saying that I game

No one understands

Why I'm living in a fantasy land"

Jazz's voice took over the song.

"In-game you've got cool hair

Go from slumdog to a millionaire

Level up, Feel the bliss

Forward slash, Almost kiss"

They both sang the chorus as Jazz opened the door.

"Game On! Invite sent!

Game On! Hop on Vent!

Game On! Say it proud!

Game On! Screw the crowd!"

Abruptly they both stopped mid song as they saw the two women locked in a glaring contest.

Jazz tried to quickly close the door but John's voice rang out, "Don't you dare Jazz! Get in here!"

The door swung open again and Jazz motioned to John. "What did I do?"

"How about Leprechaun 5 The Revenge of the Little People?" John snapped back.

"How was I supposed to know that while Dia was repairing the stadium she was placing a modified portkey charm to the walls and grounds?" Jazz defended himself.

"HA!" Addy snorted pointing back at Dia.

Dia's eyes snapped to Jazz. "I'm gonna get you boy!"

"What did I do now?" Jazz whined.

"Snitch."

"How'd you know what spell she used?" John asked thoughtfully.

"HHHHHEEEELLLLLOOOOOO I AM the Charms teacher guys. I know my job." Jazz replied.

"What did you give all of them to say yes to doing the Busby Berkley musical number?" John asked between chuckles.

"Your first born." Jazz said then quickly shouted to Dia, "JUST KIDDING DON'T KILL ME!" Which made everyone laugh. "Actually they wanted chocolate and coffee."

"So you sent fifty leprechauns back to their home hopped up on caffeine?" John asked incredulously.

"Um, yeah, that sounds right. Why?" Jazz responded as he twirled his wand in the air and conjured seats for Harmony and himself to sit in.

"Oh, you know, no reason…" John rolled his eyes and then smiled at his wife.

"So, back to the subject…" Addy turned and glared at Dia again. "What other 'Improvements' did you make to the pitch?"

Dia only smiled back at her as the door opened again revealing a very dirty Ember and Gypsy. They had sticks and small bits of branches and moss in their long hair and they were still brushing bits of Earth off their robes. Colonel was at their heels and sat by the door.

"Guess what we found in the Forbidden Forest!" They both yelled excited.

"Honey," Billy shook a finger at Gypsy, "The forest is called the FORBIDDEN FOREST for a reason…"

"Well that's for stupid people," Ember sneered then ignored him. "Hagrid had an idea and guess what, it was right!?"

"Why does she sound so surprised?" John asked his wife before turning to the girls. "What treasure did you two intrepid explorers find?"

"Warden, it was GREAT!" Gypsy giggled, digging in her robes. "We had to chase them!"

"Through big trees and bushes-" Ember added.

"And over this hill with big nasty brambles-"

"Into and back out of a cave and several rocks-"

"But it didn't get away!" Gypsy shouted all keyed up.

"Scamp? Firebug? What did you two find?" John asked with more trepidation.

"This!" Gypsy pulled out a small little figure with wings. It took Addy a second to realize what she had.

"Uh, girls…" Addy said carefully, "why do you have a doxy?"

"Because Auntie Addy, she's wonderful! And special!" Ember said, bursting with excitement.

The little creature was covered with black hair and had tiny wings. It turned and smiled at Addison and the others with its huge teeth that were filled with venom.

"Well, that's, um, interesting Scamp, Firebug." John said tactfully. "How special?"

"Really special daddy!" Ember was practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah, she already said her first word!" Gypsy was showing her around proudly.

The two little girls jumped up and tried to get closer to the little doxy but Billy grabbed them and held them back.

"Yep! She yelled Feck when we caught her!" Ember said proudly.

"Her first word was a swear word?" John asked.

"Well of course daddy, if some giant came along and grabbed you, what would the first word out of your mouth be?"

"I would call for your mother." He smiled.

"Funny warden."

"Are you kidding sweetie?" Billy said to his daughter. "I'd call for her too!"

"You wouldn't call for mommy?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'd be calling for mommy for sure." he snickered wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well regardless," Ember continued, "we thought she'd be great for Aurora."

"We figured since Serenity has Juliette that Aurora needed an extra friend too!" Gypsy smiled at the girls.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Aurora yelled excitedly.

"Um," Addy said hesitantly, not sure it was such a hot idea. Doxies were notorious for their nasty tempers. They were household pests and murder to get out of draperies. "I'm not sure if that is such a great idea honey."

"Why?" The four girls asked all at the same time.

"Because…" Addy was trying to find the best way to tell them that she didn't want potentially deadly creatures around her children.

Jazz cut her off. "Because Doxies are vicious, nasty little pests that should be gotten rid of before they can spread their filth."

Instantly the little creature reacted.

"Uncle Jazz!" Ember screamed.

"Girls!" Addy commanded the two little girl's attention, "go play in the hall."

"But mommy…" Serenity whined.

"Now."

The two smallest girls grumped out into the hallway but left the door ajar. Addy knew they could hear but at least they were a little farther away and a little safer as Jazz's voice carried into the hallway.

"I'm sure there is some Doxycide around here somewhere…"

He had given up trying to get to the two little meals. Too many of the large creatures had shown up, surrounding them, concealing them, protecting them.

He had been lurking around the old place where he was imprisoned now for months, only getting short moments of food to sustain him, but it was never enough. The older ones were worthless, and the stone place was filled with ones that were rapidly growing up. He could feed on the fear and terror of the newest ones, but as they aged it was harder and harder to get much from them. And he had free roam of the place, unfettered. Only a female had seen him, and he doubted the tall beast was smart enough to realize what she really saw. That was the beauty of his form, dark, shadowy, flawless.

Slowly he slunk away to find a better opportunity when two of the smaller creatures came running by him and threw the door open to the space where the young ones were. He hesitated, hoping that they would lead the older ones away. If not then he decided to follow them back to where they lay sleeping and feed from them. It wasn't a sure thing that they would fill his hunger, but it would stave off starvation a little while more.

To his joy, the door opened once more and the young and fragile ones wandered into the hallway. They stopped for a few moments and looked back into the room. But the place within erupted in shouts and yelling; the adults would be distracted and he could feed on the meek ones before they would know what they had lost.

The two little female creatures wandered closer to him and he practically quivered with anticipation. His billowing form stretched out, ready to slide up a leg or arm.

Closer and closer they wandered; so tantalizing, so tasty.

Bottles crashed to the floor, more shouts, I high pitched shriek and breaking of wood. The little girls looked back again, stopping just out of his easy reach.

"Sounds like the doxy got Uncle Jazz. I don't think I've ever heard him scream like a girl before." The slightly taller one said to the shorter one.

The second morsel responded to the first. "I guess I don't get the little special doxy after all." She kicked her foot out, just missing the suit of armor he was behind.

"Don't worry, Gypsy will find you something else." the taller one told the other. Her face brightened up. "Maybe she can find you something cool like a fire dwelling salamander. Auntie Dia always has a fire going somewhere so it would live a really long time!"

"Okay," the little girl's voice still wasn't very enthusiastic.

From the doorway they could hear a woman's voice yell out, "Stand still you big baby and let me put the antidote on you."

A man's voice rang out in response. "Is it going to hurt?"

The woman's voice came again. "Only if there is any justice in the world. You of all people should know better than insulting a doxy. Especially one that Gypsy finds special you big oaf. Now sit down and let me put this on you before I let the doxy have another go at you."

The male voice was a little deeper this time. "You have a terrible bedside manner Dia. Maybe Addy should do this."

Another woman's voice answered. "Jazz, you're lucky my kids didn't get hurt or I'd have skinned you alive and made your hide into my new boots! Now shut up and sit down before I suggest to Dia to kick you in the balls!"

The shadow decided to stretch out and reach for the girls.

"Hey!" the man screamed, "She said she would SUGGEST it, not to do it!"

A little closer and he could feed. The innocents wafted off their skin like honey on the wind.

"Okay," yet another man's voice shouted, "how about I do it, is that okay with you Jazz?"

"Yes, John, please. Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"For being a dumbass. Now sit down or Dia might kick you again."

"OW! He said MIGHT!"

So smooth, so light was the skin, fresh and inviting…

Suddenly he knew there was another presence coming their way. He slunk back, fearful of being caught.

The girls turned and petted the big furry monster that had followed the two older girls into the room and had then followed the little girls back out. It licked the girl's faces making them giggle. But then it perked its dark pointy ears his way, sensing him.

Time had taught him not to move, not to reveal himself. Some beasts could sense him. Apparently this thing was one of them.

The four legged creature started pushing the girls gently back towards the office door, taking several glances back, checking for movement, sound, something.

His meal was disappearing.

The house pet nosed the door back open and gently nipped at the girl's heels to shepherd them into the room beyond where the adults were.

The second woman's voice snapped into the air. "Why are you two back?"

"Because, Colonel made us!" the taller girl answered.

The furry beast turned and lay across the doorway, staring intently in his direction, ears perked and eyes roaming the hallway for danger.

"Aunty Addy," a younger female voice interrupted. "If Colonel wants them back in here, I'm sure he has a good reason."

"And besides, Ennui is back in my coat, safe from large knuckle draggers that would seek to insult her." Another feminine voice sneered.

"Fine, fine. They can be in here. Dinner is about to be-"

There was a popping noise and a new, unfamiliar voice squeaked into the air. "Tiki is here with your supper Mistress Dia, Mistress Addy, Mistress Harm, and if Masters Billy, John and Jazz are not in too much trouble, Tiki brought food for them as well."

The centurion at the door swiveled an ear back to the noise within but didn't move otherwise.

"Would Miss Ember and Miss Gypsy like to stay for supper as well?" the voice squeaked again, the high pitch annoying the shadow's receptors.

"No, we want to go show Jackie and Richie what we found." one of the feminine voices sighed. "But thanks anyway Tiki."

"You are welcome Miss Ember. And not to worry, I'll still be there to tuck you in with your regular ice cream bedtime snack."

"Wait," a man's voice stopped them, "Firebug, you get ice cream every night?"

"Of course we do warden. Just because we are here and you no longer tuck us in doesn't mean we can't have a treat. Besides, Aunty Dia gets some too. Didn't you know that?"

"I guess not."

"Okay girls, better get going before you miss everyone in the Great Hall." the woman's voice came again. "But I would be careful tonight. Your sister and Richie have stopped speaking to each other."

"So?" Blurted out a voice.

"Oh, never mind. Run along. Love you."

"Want us to leave Colonel with you? To watch over Serenity and Aurora?"

The mascot looked back into the room, thumping his tail for a second. The shadow made his move. Quick as night he slid into the suit of armor where his essence would be more protected when the nasty creature plodded by.

"No, it's okay. We'll keep them in here with us. Good night sweetie."

"Night everyone. Love you." the girls said back with only one "serves you right Uncle Jazz" before they left.

The horridly fuzzy monster jumped up and quickly crossed the threshold and ran to the statue, sniffing and searching.

"Colonel? Everything okay boy?" the one girl asked, petting the beast on the solid head.

It sniffed and growled a little under its breath, but couldn't find anything. After what seemed like an eternity the creature blew air out its filthy mouth in what was sort of a sigh. It looked up at the girls who had waited patiently for him to finish.

"Cold trail, eh boy?"

It wagged its hairy tail.

"Come on boy, let's go show Ennui to the others. I'm sure they'll be interested in her."

As they walked down the hallway, the shadow felt them getting farther and farther away. Angry and hungry, the shadow wanted to find a way to eek out a little revenge on the furry creature for denying him his meal.

"You think Sky will make her dresses too?" One asked to the other.

"I sure hope so Gyp. She's going to need a costume for Halloween. And a shave."

Jackie sat in her usual spot at the table in the Great Hall, her sketch books and inks scattered about the table. A few students had started to slowly trickle in. Jackie realized it would soon be time for dinner, and she started to put her things away. Just as she was putting the last of her quills in their case, Richie walked in, followed by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Just seeing him made her angry again, but she knew she couldn't let him know that. She took a deep breath, smiled and waved. Marion Kelly was quick to return the greeting.

Marion was just an inch taller than Richie, but the bulk of his muscles made him look much bigger. He was a 6th year, and the other Beater for the team. His sandy blond hair had just enough curl that it bounced when he walked. His cool blue eyes smile as he looked at her. He and Jackie had dated for a short while the year before, but Jackie couldn't quite remember why they had broken up. Jackie blushed a little as they approached the table.

Richie stood across from her with his arms crossed, his brow furrowed as he watched.

"Well don't think you can just smile and wave, and come walking back to the team." Richie's voice was gruff. "You have been replaced."

"Oh no worries of that." Jackie said sweetly. The statement infuriated her, but she wasn't going to let it get to her. "It's time for me to give someone else a shot. It will also give me time for more social activities." She smiled shyly at Marion. "So who is the new Chaser?"

"That would be me." The petite brunet spoke up. "Destiny Stewart. 4th year." She held her hand out. Jackie shook her hand.

"Oh yeah, I have seen you around the tower, and I have seen you fly. You're really good on a broom." Jackie was being honest; Destiny was a great on a broom.

"Well um. Yes she is." Richie was taken aback. He was sure that Jackie would regret quitting the team. She loves the game, almost as much as her mother. "We are lucky to have her."

"And I see another new face here. This must be the other new Chaser. Wendell isn't it." Jackie clapped the young boy on the back. "You're a 2nd year aren't you, same as Ember and Gypsy?"

"Just Dell please, Dell O'Connell." The chubby dark haired boy said shyly.

"Glad to meet you Dell." Jackie turned to Richie. "Looks like you have a fine team here Richie. Hope you don't mind if I come by practice once in a while. I may not be playing, but I would love the opportunity to fly with you all." Jackie half smiled and raised her eyebrow at Marion.

"I don't know Jack..." Richie started but Destiny cut him off.

"That would be great, I am sure I could use a few pointers Jackie. You know you are the reason I started playing." Destiny turned to Cadence. "That is if it's okay with everyone else." Cadence just shrugged.

"Yes, well let's just cross that bridge when we get there." Richie stepped in. "Tonight I wanted to go over some plays, and set up a practice schedule. Let's grab a seat, and get started."

The team all took a seat. Jackie pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder, and turned to leave. Marion grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to go Jackie. Please stay." His eyes looked into hers.

"Oh I don't want to intrude." She said quietly.

"Oh who are you kidding Jackie?" Alex said shaking her head. "You came up with over half these plays, and besides it will be time to eat soon."

"Yes, yes. Sit Jackie." Richie waved her back. Marion patted the bench next to him. Jackie sat her bag down and slid in next to Marion.

As they went over a few plays, the room began to fill. Sky and Melody joined them at the table. Sky raised an eyebrow at Jackie, who was now sitting with Marion's arm around her. Quietly he whispered to Melody.

"What happened to what's his name?"

"His name is Robert, and didn't you hear they broke up this morning?" Melody whispered back to him.

"That girl goes though boys faster than Uncle Jazz goes through exploding underpants!" Sky sighed as he sat down.

"So we are all in agreement that we will meet every other day after class, and Saturdays at 10am for practice?" Richie asked as Gypsy and Ember took their seats at the table.

"Yeah." Marion answered. "And Jackie and I will meet every moment other than that, for practice." He squeezed her close.

"Well as I remember it, we were pretty good before, but I may have gotten a little rusty." Jackie winked at Marion.

"Let me see." Marion lean over and kissed her. "Yeah I think you could use a little practice."

"Let's not rush into anything." Jackie smiled, leaned in and kissed him deeply. "Oh yes. I can see we are going to have to work on this. Quite diligently."

Chapter 4

Insanity is Hereditary

"I just don't get why anybody cares who is going out with whom." Ember griped as she trudged along with Colonel on her heels.

Only a few paces behind, Gypsy shrugged. "I think it's like, you know, socially important. Or something."

"I think that's what school is all about. I mean, really. We learned all we needed to pretty much at home." Ember sneered, her mood not improving much. "So figuring out that idiot A is going out with idiot B and that idiot C really wants to go out with idiot DeeDee…"

"Em," Gypsy sighed. "You really don't like her much do you?"

"What's not to like?" Ember snorted sarcastically. "Her big mouth, her big attitude, her big boobs…"

From behind they heard Hagrid's voice in the clear cold forest air. "Hey ya two, canna you wait op a bit, eh? Me bones aren't as limber as they useda be."

"Technically Hagrid," Ember pointed out, "your bones aren't the ones that were limber."

"Wells ya gots me there," he smiled as he huffed along the trail Ember was leaving as she slashed through the dense forest with her wand acting like a small machete.

They were wandering through the Forbidden Forest again after Care of Magical Creatures. Neither Ember nor Gypsy really wanted to go back into the castle proper and listen to all the gits and their gossip. It was Thursday and the next day was Halloween but Ember was still mad that the family wasn't having their annual get together at the house. They had all gotten outfits to go with the zombie theme, the adults as zombie hunters. But at the last minute it was decided to just go to Halloween at Hogwarts since almost all the kids and parents were already there. She was feeling somehow cheated but no one but Gypsy seemed to care.

The two girls slowed down enough for Hagrid to catch up. He had a much bigger stride, being part giant, but he was slowing down now as he reached his much older age.

"Is it because she's an imbecile or that she hangs off of Richie like moss on a tree?" Gypsy asked, moving another branch out of her way and swinging her wand tip as a flashlight this way and that. It wasn't dark yet but the forest was thick and sunlight rarely touched the ground where they were at.

"I'd say more like slime on a stick. She just oozes everywhere. Kinda like snot." Ember grunted. She heard Gypsy chuckle behind her.

"Like sludge from an engine?"

"Puss from an infection."

"Oh Em, that's seriously gross." Gypsy stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Hey now girls," Hagrid lightly admonished, "That girl will grow on ya. Kinda like mold on bread." He smiled at the girls who had both turned around to giggle. "But ya didna hear me sayin that."

After the two's laughter died down, Gypsy asked, "I wonder what Richie sees in her anyway. You're brother is usually pretty smart, but when it comes to women he's a stooge."

"Mom says dad was that way when he was here," Ember shrugged. "Says male hormones get in the way of thinking."

"I hope he grows out of it. At least your dad did, right? There's hope for him yet." Gypsy sighed.

"Dad did less of growing out of it and more of getting kicked in the butt out of it if you listen to our mom's tell the story."

Behind them Hagrid was chuckling. "Ah, your dad was somethn' else. The girls they circled around him like vultures to raw meat."

"Sounds like Richie alright…" Ember sneered.

"But when your mother finally told him she a needed him, well… it all worked out didna it?"

"I hope someone other than DeeDee knocks some sense into him." Gypsy said thoughtfully.

"Like Jackie?" Ember said with a backwards glance to Gypsy.

"Oh, now that would take someone telling HER to pay attention! She's worse than Richie! Those two are perfect for each other. Too bad they are the only ones who can't see it."

"Have yas ever tolds them? Helps them to sees the way?" Hagrid asked, holding up the lantern a little higher.

"Are you kiddin?" Ember snorted. "They would never listen if it was us."

They walked along in silence a little further before Hagrid broke the air. "I remember all the fuss those two had. It isn't easy to be young. Somma them have a hard time figurin it out, and other's know it right away. Like your father, Gypsy. He knew what he wanted the moment he laya eyes on your mom. Just took him a while to figger out whatta say to her, that'sall. Kinda reminds me now of…"

"Callen." Both girls said together then giggled.

"Yep, that Callen boy, just like his ol dad too. It's nice to see Alexis happy. Ne'er thought I'd see that when I had met her the first time. Good to see." Hagrid chuckled to himself for a moment. "So when are you two girls gonna give up anna start datin some'n?"

The two shouted "gross," and "never" with several "ewwws" back at Hagrid which just made him chuckle more.

"Awwwww, in time youlla think diffnt."

"That'll be the day." Ember sneered under her breath. She couldn't imagine dating, or kissing, anyone. She didn't see herself as the type to go slobbering after a stupid guy.

"Hey Em, wait a second, check this out." Gypsy had stopped and was staring down into a pocket between roots. Ember came over and peered down as well. "When I flash my light into the shadows between the roots, it stays black. How cool is that?"

"I don't remember ever reading anything about that." Ember tried to recollect. She had a picture perfect memory but it was useless for social graces.

"If it was a bogart it would have jumped out at us already. What do you think causes that?" Gypsy asked Hagrid who now leaned over them.

"I dunno. Weird I say."

Colonel growled under his breath at the darkness.

"I think I can make out little bones and stuff down at the bottom, but I'm not sure." Gypsy got down closer and started to reach a hand before Hagrid seized her and picked her back up to her feet.

"Now don'ta be doin that littl' missy," he gruffed at her, "it'sa strange thin anna I think you be keepin yer hands to yerself."

They stood there looking down into the darkness. Ember kicked some dirt into it but nothing happened. "Well whatever it was is gone now. Let's keep going."

With a huge breath Gypsy turned and followed Ember farther into the forest. It wasn't long before Ember heard a familiar clicking noise.

"Gyp, I hear an Acromantula. Over there." Ember pointed to a dense limb covered with thick strings of web.

"Uh, I thinks it be time we head back girls…" Hagrid tried to get their attention. They had practiced lots of spells that would ward off the huge spiders that infested the forest, but they knew better than to push it.

"Wait," Gypsy commanded in that voice that Ember knew only too well. Gypsy was sensing something. Something _special_.

"Over here."

Ember let Gypsy take the lead, her wand out and held high, the light from the tip piercing a wide swath into the growing night. The large spiders were already special in their own rights, being able to talk some. So Gypsy's interest in this one really piqued Ember's curiosity.

"Hello?" Gypsy called up into the tree.

"Hello?" a strange voice called back with a slight accent.

"Where are you?" She called again.

"Where are you?" the voice echoed back.

"Stop just repeating me." Gypsy's tone was a little harder.

"Stop repeating me first."

"How can I be repeating you if I'm the one talking first?"

"I don't know, that's your problem." The voice replied. The girls both giggled.

"Why do you sound like you're from Transylvania?" Gypsy asked, nudging closer to the tree.

"Why do you sound like you're from Great Brittan?" the voice asked.

"Because I am from Brittan. And if you were born here, so are you."

"Oh, sorry. Guess it's just my lisp."

Slowly a small roundish shape the size of a plate descended from above. As it took shape Ember could make out its legs. All eight of the hairy things. Oh ho. _Mom's not gonna like this_ Ember thought as its head reached eye line with the girls. Colonel groaned and muttered a little under his breath echoing Ember's sentiment.

"How can a spider have a lisp?" Gypsy asked.

"Just lucky I guesssss." It hissed a little.

"What are you doing so far away from your kind?" She politely inquired.

"Oh, just hanging around."

Gypsy giggled. Ember couldn't help but smile. Colonel groaned.

"You speak awfully well for a spider."

"You speak loudly for a human." It countered.

"What's your name?" Gypsy chuckled.

"I asked you first."

"No you didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then, what is it?" the spider asked.

"What is what?" Gypsy giggled more.

"Whatever it is that I asked."

"You're funny." She giggled louder.

"This from the gangly creature that can't figure out a hair color and stick with it."

Ember glanced at Gypsy's hair and it had, indeed, gone from Yellowish to pink.

"I'm Gypsy; this is Ember, Hagrid and Colonel." Gypsy waved a hand at each as she said their names. Colonel gave a small woof.

The spider eyed the dog. "They allow dogs in the military?" The spider asked, and then saluted the shepherd with four of its legs. Colonel woofed once again.

"Well he certainly knows how to bark orders."

Both girls laughed and even Hagrid chuckled. The spider looked up at him. "And you are the friend of my great great great… well they all thought they were great… grandfather whom you saved once. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meetcha as well." Hagrid nodded, smiling. "Although I was rather disappointed when his children didn't seem to care."

"That's always _bugged_ me too."

Gypsy laughed. "You never told us your name."

"Well have you ever heard the sound a car makes first thing in the morning when it doesn't want to start? That's the way my name is."

"It doesn't want to start in the morning either, eh?" Ember quipped.

The spider eyed her. "I like you."

"Well I like you too sir arararararararra." Ember laughed.

The spider clicked several times in laughter. "I wasn't sure it would be safe. I've seen you all walking in the forest several times but you, Ember, look like someone who would do me harm."

"Oh, your instincts were right." Gypsy ribbed Ember making the other girl glare at her for a moment before laughing. She turned back around to the spider. "We need a name for you. That funny accent reminds me of the monster movies Uncle Jazz likes to watch around Halloween."

"What is it that you suggest? I'm all ears. Well, eyes."

"How about Boris? He used to be in all the old black and whites." Gypsy said.

"But he sounds more like Bela Lugosi than Boris Karloff." Ember pointed out.

"Melody's cat is already named Bella. And he can be Boris the spider, from the children's song." Gypsy sang a few of the lines.

"Look, he's crawling up my wall

Black and hairy, very small

Now he's up above my head

Hanging by a little thread

Boris the spider

Boris the spider"

"I like that name." He clicked with laughter. "I would like to go by it if it pleases you."

"Boris it is." Ember nodded with a huge grin. "How'd you get so good at speaking?"

"I like to listen to the chatter around the castle. It is interesting, no?"

"Not really." Ember snorted. "It's all gossip. Really boooorrrriiinnnggggg."

"It wouldn't be so boring if you listened all day but no one ever spoke to you, am I right?" Boris asked.

"No one ever talks to me anyway. Their just stupid because I'm always right." Ember shrugged, crossing her arms.

"I for one will always talk to you whenever you're in the forest." Boris told her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Why don't you come back with us?" Gypsy asked.

"To the castle?" Boris asked, perking up a little more.

"Yep!" Gypsy smiled enthusiastically.

"How is that possible? I am Boris the monster. I will not be welcome."

"I have a pass on any special creatures I find. It's okay isn't it Hagrid?"

Gypsy turned to the large man.

"That's true," he mumbled, "but somethn tells me that a certain red headed professor wonna be thrilled…"

"Ember will tell her." Gypsy turned to the spider and reached out for him. He gently crawled into her arms.

"I suppose it could be worse," Ember mumbled, "I could be telling your mom we found a clown in the forest and wanted to take it home…"

"I think she took it well." Gypsy cleared her throat as she looked up at the side of the castle.

Smoke billowed out of a window that Ember, Hagrid and Gypsy knew was the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Ember had decided to message her mom via bracelet rather than risk a face to psycho meeting. Seconds later the room exploded.

"I'm sure she's okay…" Ember scratched the back of her head, but then dropped her hand. Gypsy tried not to snicker. She thought it was funny when Ember tried not to have the same mannerisms as her brother. It was hard though having spent so much of her youth being toted around by her dad.

They trudged up the steps to the side entrance to the castle saying goodbye and thanks to Hagrid who was tired and wanted to have a rest.

Gypsy hoisted Boris a little higher in her arms feeling like she was carrying a really large loaf of bread. With legs. Hairy legs.

They figured it was time to head to the room. Tiki would bring them something to eat if they asked since dinner was over. But the echoing footsteps running down the hallway let them know there was going to be a slight delay…

John rounded the corner and sped towards them. Gypsy was amazed he could still move so fast. Must have been the years of practice chasing after the two of them. He practically skidded to a stop in front of them, blocking the way to the correct hallway to Gryffindor tower.

"So, I just survived ground zero after your little message," he glanced down and saw Boris who waved several legs at him. "And there it is…"

"He." Gypsy corrected.

"What?"

"He's a he Warden." Gypsy explained.

"Um, okay-'

"And his name is Boris. Or Arrararararar but I think I like Boris better." She hefted him up a little higher for him to see.

"He's special daddy." Ember added.

"So I gathered. But so is your mother Firebug. Someone who is very near and dear and completely freaking out upstairs. I think she barricaded the room after I got her sat down in her office."

"Why else did you think I messaged her instead of showing up on the doorstep?" Ember snipped, crossing her arms and doing a rather impressive interpretation of her mother.

"Well you could have let me know first." John looked almost sternly back at his daughter.

"I thought you were gone daddy. You always are nowadays."

The hurt registered in his eyes for a moment. He grabbed his little girl and hugged her close in much the same way he did to his wife when she was upset. Gypsy saw that it worked. _Which had to be why he did it._ Ember's arms slowly encircled her father's waist and she hugged him back.

"Hhhhuuuuggggg?" Boris extended four legs and asked as John looked their way.

Gypsy smiled as she watched John furiously thinking about it. "Don't worry Warden, it will be our secret." She giggled at him.

He rolled his eyes and his hand reached out for Gypsy with a sigh. "Don't tell your mom. She'd make me scrub head to toe five times before she'd let me near her."

With another giggle Gypsy stepped in for a quick hug from him as well. Boris wrapped only two of his limbs part way around the man's midsection.

When he let go of the hug John looked to Gypsy. "So what was your plan on getting Dia to accept Boris?"

"You Warden."

"You daddy." Ember agreed.

"You daddy." Boris parroted.

"I don't think so there sparky."

"Meow?" Boris suggested.

"She'll never buy you as a cat." John said checking out Boris.

"Ummm… mommy?" Boris queried.

"Yeah no." John was scratching the back of his head in thought.

"It was her bright idea to give Gypsy a total pass on any special creatures she might find." Ember pointed out.

"Not a good strategy Firebug. You see how well she deals with Richie playing Quidditch. And wait a minute… why me? Scamp found Boris; she gets to explain it to Dia."

"But you're better at it Warden. A lot more practice."

"Scamp I don't think any amount of practice is going to help her accept it. You think Addy would be thrilled if you found a 'special' alligator and wanted to leave it at home at the pond? She'd never go outback again!"

"Don't tell that to mommy or next time she finds Addy helping the kids play a rough game of Quidditch she just may do that." Ember shook her head.

"You know you two aren't helping my day any. I've already got some bad news and haven't even gotten a chance to tell her." John sighed.

"Well this will make your bad news pale in comparison, right?" Gypsy suggested.

"If only…" he rolled his eyes. "In the meantime, can you ask Hagrid to watch Boris until we get Hurricane Jacordia to blow over?"

Gypsy's face fell. "I guess."

"Well it does make sense," Ember said thoughtfully, "mommy spends most nights on the couch at Gryffindor tower. If she thought he was there she'd probably spell the place or go home and annoy your mom Gyp."

"Ohhhh that would be bad." Gypsy agreed, "Mom's still not happy about her spelling the Quidditch pitch. Aunty Dia won't tell her if there are more spells on the field for Saturday's first game against Slytherin. Her storming around the house all night would be really bad."

"Dia spends that much time sleeping in the Gryffindor tower?" John asked.

"Wow Warden, way to pay attention."

"Yeah daddy."

"Yeah daddy." Boris added.

"Hey," John pointed a finger at the spider, "I don't have to take that from you."

Colonel, who had been sitting quietly by Ember, woofed.

"Now don't you start on me too." John pointed the finger at the dog who mumbled under his breath. "When did this become gang up on John?"

"When you came running down the hall." Gypsy quipped.

"Oh, thanks for the clarification." John said snidely. "Okay, I'm going to head back upstairs and hopefully not get lynched. You two better stow Boris till things cool off, can you do that for me?"

"Yes." Ember said.

"Yes." Agreed Gypsy.

"No." Boris said, but amended, "I mean yes by reason of temporary insanity."

"Oh, look," giggled Ember, "he does understand our house!"

John gave the girls each a hug and shook Boris's leg. Then another leg. Then another one.

"Alright, enough of that." John shook his head but Gypsy could see that he was taking a liking to the spider.

Colonel whined.

"Well come here boy."

The shepherd jumped up and placed his paws on the man's chest, getting a petting and scratching behind the ears.

"Could be worse," Gypsy reminded him, "Bob liked kisses."

"Hey, that's the first time I've heard you refer to Bob without tears." John placed a comforting hand on Gypsy's shoulder. "It's nice to see you finally getting better."

"It helps to have a new friend."

"Yeah, something tells me that Dia will now start crying at the mentioning of Bob's name…" John smiled and winked at the girls. "I'll see you later."

They watched him walking back down the hallway. Then as he ascended a set of stairs and went out of sight Ember spun to Gypsy. "Okay, we need to run to the tower quickly and get a few things and spend the night out at Hagrid's cabin with Boris so that mom doesn't get any bright ideas."

"Great idea Em." Gypsy smiled. "We'll be in and out before anyone even notices."

"Yeah," Boris agreed as the girls made their way to the tower, "what can go wrong with that?"

"I think you should see if Sky can make him a top hat and cane." Alexis suggested to Gypsy.

They sat on the bed in the second year dorm room while Ember got together the things they would need to spend the night down at Hagrid's cabin. Ember had already grabbed Jackie's little owl Van Gough to deliver the message to Hagrid that they were coming but Alex was surprised at all the "survival" gear Ember seemed to think they needed.

"Dad usually packs everything, and then Aunty Addy repacks it to make sure he got it all and didn't forget anything." Ember was in a huff. "I just don't want to forget something and have to come back later tonight."

"If Sky makes those, think he can make spats and a bow tie too? Wouldn't he be cute?" Gypsy gushed.

_Cute. Right._ Thought Alex. She shrugged. _Couldn't hurt._

"Ohhh and a cape!" Gypsy squealed in delight.

"So he's now Dracula?" Alex asked.

"Dracula? Sounds fascinating." Boris sidled up to Alex. "Tell me more."

"Well," Alex found his accent amusing. "You already sound like you're from Transylvania, so I guess Dracula would be the way to go. He's a fictional vampire who ran around sucking the blood out of virgins."

"Well everybody's got to have a hobby…" Boris rubbed two of his legs together.

"Gypsy!" Aria came stomping into the room and stopping in front of the bed, her arms crossed with a haughty air about her. "Where is my new razor?"

"Why are you asking me?" Gypsy snapped.

"Because I'm missing it and that stupid Doxey of yours is now hairless." Aria was almost livid. "I'm telling mom!"

"She won't care," Gypsy bit right back. "She'll just tell you that she'll bring you another tomorrow from home. Aunty Harmony keeps a stock of them after the incident with the skunk."

"Fine," Aria hissed. "I'll just go tell Jackie who ate her drawing book. I swear Todd has to be part goat."

"You wouldn't dare." Gypsy snarled back.

"Oh?" Aria dashed out of the room.

"Aria I'll kill you I swear!" Gypsy screamed as she bolted out of the room after the other girl.

Alex could hear them running up the stairs. She looked at Ember who just shrugged. "He did like to put things in his mouth a lot." And then the red head went back to packing.

Shaking her head, Alex turned back to the large spider. "Say this: I von't to suck your blood! Ahhhaahhhaahhhahha!"

"I von't to suck your blood! Waaahahahaahahha!" Boris repeated.

"Good, but we should work on your laugh. More Ahahhahhaa!"

"Ahahhaaahahaaa!" Boris tried again.

"No, silly," Ember sighed, "It is a more evil laugh. Muuaahahaaahahaaha! From deeper in the throat and chest."

"Muuuaahhhaahahahaahahaaaa!"

It almost made Alexis skin crawl.

"A little more practice and you'll have it down." Ember turned and threw a bug cage into the bag.

"Going cricket hunting tonight?" Alex asked.

"Well I think we should find something for Boris to eat and then have a light snack for later on in the night. In case he gets hungry."

"Um, okay." Alex turned back to the spider. If he stood perfectly still, he could pass for a gruesome pillow.

"Here, try it in the mirror." Ember grabbed Aria's favorite desk mirror and placed it in front of the black spider.

"Muuuwaaahhaahaahaa?"

"It's not a question Boris. It's an evil laugh. You've got a terrible secret and no one else knows it. You are superior and all your plans will work out to their greatest perfection."

"I'm frightened that you've thought it out this far Em." Alex joked.

Laying on Ember's pillow on the next bed over, Colonel looked up and yawned.

"Make Colonel feel scared. Really own the line." Ember thumbed in the dog's direction as she grabbed four pairs of socks.

"Your feet cold Em?"

"No, those are for Boris. I'll need some string to tie them up though." The girl looked around the room, her bright green eyes looking over everything until she saw Aria's shoe laces. With a quick whip of her wand, the shoes were untied and the laces were in the bag.

At the door there came a hissing. Alex snapped her head around in time to see Bella the black cat standing in the doorway, her back hiked and her hair in a ridge. The long black tail was a bottle brush of hair. The cat's eyes looked straight at Boris.

Before either girl could react, Colonel had bounced from Ember's bed and over Boris aiming at the door. The cat disappeared so fast up the stairs that Alex thought it had apperated for a moment. The dog was hot on her trail. Ember was hot on his.

"Colonel! Stop! She didn't hurt Boris! Get back here!" Ember yelled as she pounded up the stone steps.

Alex heard a terrible crashing of wood and glass from above. There were more shouts and screams, dog barking, hissing and spitting followed by more crashing. She moved to the door.

One of the first years rushed up the steps. "Watch out! One of the teacher's just came through the portrait hole and she looks pissed!" The girl almost whispered.

What sounded like a cabinet crashed to the floor above and someone screamed. Alex could hear the teacher's heavy footsteps on the steps coming their way. Quickly she bolted into the curved stairwell, shut the door behind her, and bounded up several steps around the curve. In her mind she focused on a one way sound barrier spell so that the others upstairs would be able to hear what was going on below. Wordlessly she waved her wand, weaving the magic.

The sounds from above abruptly shut off. She heard the door creak open to the second year dorm room. And to her horror she recognized the voice.

"Gypsy, I just wanted to tell you-"

"I vant to suck your blood! Mmmmuuuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaa ahhhhaaaahhhhaaaaahhaaaaa!"

The scream that pierced the air would have made any horror picture proud. Dia's shriek filled the hallway and echoed up and down the curved stairwell.

Alex was frozen in place for a moment, long enough for Colonel to come bounding back down, snarling and ready to take on anything that had upset Dia. Ember was only feet behind.

"Oh, hello" Boris said. "I saw you in the mirror! You must be Ember's mother. The resemblance is striking."

Ember made it to her mother's wand arm before the woman could blast the spider to oblivion. Gypsy rushed past Alex as she became able to once again move.

"Don't hurt Boris! He's special!" Ember yelled at her mother. Colonel skidded to a halt, not sure what to do.

From below, heavy footsteps sounded up the stairs. Two first year girls gasped as John passed them in the girl's stairwell on the way to catch up to his wife.

"Did you hear what he said?" Dia screamed, her voice completely uncontrolled. "He wants to suck my blood!"

"That silly mom." Ember snorted. "Spiders don't suck blood. They inject you with a venomous enzyme that breaks your organs down to mush, then they suck _that _out."

"Em's right Aunty Dia. I've got pictures, want to see?" Gypsy said helpfully, placing herself between Dia and the spider.

"Not helping!" Dia screamed back.

It struck Alex that she had never seen Dia this way, so out of control and hysterical.

"Honey, calm down." John tried to grab her shoulders but she threw his hands off of her.

"Don't tell me to calm down Jonathan." Dia yelled back at the man. "What are you doing up here in the girl's dormitory anyway!" It was not a question.

He answered it anyway. "I heard you scream and-"

"Go away. That's what you're good at lately." She snapped, turning back to the spider with wild eyes.

"Hey, now that's not fair!" John roared back, spinning his wife around to face him. Gypsy quickly grabbed Boris and shoved him under her robe.

"Not fair? When did that have anything to do with life _Mr. McPherson?_" she shouted back at him.

Alex was getting worried. They usually didn't do that kind of name calling.

"I said I was sorry that I might, and I stress the _might,_ miss Halloween. Besides you are going to all be here anyway, I doubt you'll even miss me."

"I would have to remember what it was like to have you _with _me to remember how to _miss_ you!"

"You're not going to be at Halloween daddy?" Ember's voice shot out between the two.

"I'm sorry Firebug, but I may have to."

"How could you! First it isn't even at home and now you'll be gone? You promised!" Ember shrieked.

"Not helping!" Gypsy tried to grab Ember and drag her from the room, but the girl wouldn't budge.

"I didn't know that the Ambassador from Transylvania-"

"Ahh aahhhh ahhhh! Someone from my home country has come to see me-"

Ember turned and hissed at Gypsy's coat. "Not helping!"

"I mean, Romania." John grabbed his forehead as if it hurt. He turned to the two girls. "I thought you two were taking Boris to Hagrid's for the night? _You _promised."

"We are." Gypsy said as she covered Ember's mouth, holding back the girl's retort. "We were packing and just leaving." She nodded to Ember who grabbed the bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"You know daddy," Ember hissed on the way out, "the word leaving? It's something you're good at lately."

Alex watched as the two little girls stomped down the stairs, the other children giving them way.

Dia glared at her husband then headed up the stairs farther, her wand out. Alex gave John a weak smile as he glanced at her, and then back at Dia whose back had disappeared out of sight. With a swift motion he turned and headed back down the stairs.

Not sure what to say, she followed John down the steps and watched as he disappeared out the portrait hole.

Callen came over to her and took her hand, holding it in his. "What was that about?"

"Dia found Gypsy's not so itsy bitsy spider and John won't be at Halloween."

"Oh, that's why World War 8 had sounded like it begun up there." Callen said with a squeeze of his hand.

"No," Alex sighed, "it was only a skirmish. I fear the battle has just _begun._"

They stood there side by side for a moment, her dark skin next to his pale one. Finally he turned to her and said thoughtfully, "They showed me Boris on the way in. I think we should see if Sky will make him a tux with tails."

"Callen," Alex shook her head as she turned to stare into Callen's beautiful light blue eyes, "you've been hanging out too much with Gypsy."

"He's Spiderman, get it?"

Gypsy stood at the Gryffindor table showing everyone Boris's new Halloween costume. The spider had a large spandex red and black costume stretched over his body and limbs complete with face mask.

"How does he see outta that Gyp?" Alex asked, admiring Sky's handy work.

"I don't know how he sees well without the mask." Richie snorted as he set the skull he was holding down on the table. He was dressed up as Zombie Hamlet.

"Spiders actually have terrible eyesight." Ember started as usual, sounding like an encyclopedia, "They rely instead on touch, vibration and taste stimuli to navigate and find their prey. Most are able to detect little more than light-dark intensity changes which stimulate nocturnal web building, hunting or wandering activities and rapid movement to allow quick reactions against daytime predators."

"Thank you Ember Brittanica." Retorted Aria who Richie only now realized was actually sitting with them at the table. The youngest twins rarely if ever sat with the rest of them anymore. "But the problem is that Boris isn't dressed with the family theme for Halloween."

Ember stood next to Gypsy, her arms crossed in that 'don't make me have to kill you' way that she inherited from their mother. He knew his sister was already in a monumentally bad mood. This was the first Halloween they hadn't all gathered at their house for the annual party AND their father was most likely not going to be in attendance. And now Aria was giving her just the excuse she needed to take it out on someone.

As usual, it was Gypsy that jumped into the fray, trying to stop Ember from damaging someone with her temper. "That's okay; we've spelled his costume to slowly decompose just like a zombie. So he is in the theme. We used the same spell that our parents used on their costumes."

Ember and Gypsy were dressed up like rockstar Zombies, their hair was as crazy as their heavy makeup. Richie had a hard time telling how old they were beneath the outfit and makeup. Aria and Jubilee had opted for Barbie and Ken zombies. Even with the fake blood and peeling skin, Richie was impressed at how pretty Aria was still able to make herself.

"Whose idea was it for us to go as zombies and the adults as hunters that slowly get turned over the evening?" Boris asked but Richie couldn't tell who he was asking it of.

Alex and Callen sat on the other side of the table as zombie Jack and his Corpse Bride. Callen looked over at the spider. "Who do you think?"

As a group, the rest of the teenagers droned "Jazz."

"I still don't see why we went with a theme if we aren't even home." Ember grumbled, looking around the Great Hall's decorations and scoffing at them. As usual they were fantastic, but Richie knew it wouldn't have mattered how great they were, it wasn't their house.

"Because I already made almost all of the costumes." Sky said. He was dressed as a zombie Carmen Miranda. Since they had been going with theme parties for the last few years everyone usually had a partner and dressed up together, but Sky's outfit was one of a kind. Even for him. Sky snapped his fingers then added a hip swivel, a shoulder thrust and added "Chica chica boom chica."

Another body part fell from Cadence's frame. He was going for the most authentic zombie by far. His outfit would drop an arm or leg or liver only to regenerate it again shortly thereafter. Even for Richie the outfit was pretty disgusting.

"Cadence," sighed Melody, dressed as a zombified Buffy the Vampire Slayer, "I think you've lost your intestines. Be careful or someone might slip on your guts."

"I'm just glad it was his belly and not something dangling a little lower." Jackie said loudly as she approached the group to Richie's back.

Melody snickered. "Oh, you mean his grade point average?"

Richie chuckled with the others until he turned around and saw what Jackie was wearing. "Hey, I thought we were supposed to go as zombie Hamlet and Ophelia." He glared at her.

The Alice in Wonderland gone zombie costume was attractive on her but Richie was steamed.

"I decided to go a different way." Was all Jackie would say.

Richie stood there in his Hamlet costume and debated on whether or not to say something. But suddenly a black clad form dropped from above onto the middle of the table. The ninja threw out his arms and pretended to size them all up.

"Hey dad." Cadence waved without even flinching. His hand popped loose from his wrist and it fell to the floor, still holding the cookie he was about to eat.

The ninja straightened up. "Hey son, um, I think you've dropped something. Need a hand?"

"Oh dad. That's an old joke." Melody rolled her eyes.

"I'm an old man, comes with the territory." Jazz jumped down from the table as the two littlest girls, Serenity and Aurora, came running over to them dressed as the cutest little cheerleader zombies.

Richie also found it a hair disturbing.

Following closely behind was their mother Harmony who had fresh bites all over her legs and lower arms. The two little girls giggled at the others and when their mother arrived, they started gnawing on her hands, dribbling blood all over the floor.

Richie found it even more disquieting than before.

"Well why are you all just standing and sitting around here?" Harmony asked, a little blood dribbling from her lips. "You could be dancing or eating something."

Cadence dropped another body part on the floor which Serenity grabbed and gobbled up before it faded away. Richie decided he quite possibly wanted to throw up.

"Sorry mom," Cadence sighed, "my heart just wasn't in it."

"Oh son, you simply need some entertainment before you completely fall apart." Harmony said sweetly.

For some reason even though he wasn't looking at Jackie, he could sense her rolling her eyes as well.

"It just doesn't seem the same Harmony." Alex told her, still holding hands with Callen. "Not at the house and all."

"It's a party, and we're all together." Jazz said, and then cleared his throat as he glanced at Ember. "It doesn't matter where, just that we have fun right?"

They all mumbled an indistinct, "Yeah" that lacked any enthusiasm.

Harmony sighed. "Well then, I suggest you all collect yourselves and follow me. I've got something to show you."

Before he could move, Cadence lost both of his eyeballs as they popped out of his head and rolled around on the floor before being gobbled up by the little girls who gave a cheer afterwards.

_Okay, I'm defiantly going to be ill_.

"Come on everyone, hurry up!" Harmony motioned as she started to walk away through the throng of students who were having a fantastic time in the Great Hall.

With a shrug, Skylar started to swing his hips and sing the Chiquita Bannana song as he headed after Harmony. Richie grabbed his skull and held it into the air, a few drops of blood dripping from some of the rents in his flesh. "To party, or not to party. That is the question."

"And yes is always the answer, now come on." Jazz pushed Richie ahead of him. He ended up right behind Cadence who continued to drop pieces of his body for the two little cheerleaders to snatch up and bite into, spreading simulated gore all over the place. He knew it wouldn't hurt them since none of it was actually real, but he was fairly sure he probably would forgo dinner.

When Richie saw the lung drop and the scramble to rip it to shreds, he decided to let Jazz past him as they walked and drop a little farther back. He didn't want to seem unmanly but watching the two little scavengers tear the quite realistic soft tissue with their spiky teeth was just too unnerving for him.

"Something tells me your dad helped Cad with that outfit, didn't he." Richie could hear Jackie as Melody.

"I'm not sure but I think I'm within my right to stake him if it continues, right?" Melody retorted, clearly as disgusted with the scene as he was.

They walked by the Slytherin Quidditch team and it made Richie feel a hundred times better when most of them turned a little green and one of the larger guys who played beater actually turned and puked as the little girls continued to chew on Cadence's trailing entrails.

He decided to thank Cadence for making his night.

Richie couldn't help but to look into the Slytherin team's midst and seek out their captain. He was a tall, lean, good looking 7th year with spiky blond hair named Justin Archer. Their eyes met for a moment, staring at each other, sizing one another up. Then to Richie's delight, one of the Slytherin chasers also puked right on the captain's robes.

_Serves the smarmy bastard right._

They walked past the scene and out the door. Once they were heading out the front door of Hogwarts Richie heard Jackie and Melody crack up in a fit of overwhelming giggles. Alexis joined in from behind them.

He couldn't help but chuckle some himself.

"Wait up!"

The yell came from behind them, and as the others turned to look and look Richie already recognized the voice. Marion's.

The tall boy ran as hard as he could to catch up with Jackie, barely breaking a sweat as he caught up with her. Richie resisted the urge to turn around and glare at him.

"Hey there Alice, you don't look so well today." Marion joked to Jackie.

Behind him he could hear the two walking in step and figured that the boy had slid his arm around either Jackie's waist or shoulders. Richie reminded himself again that he didn't care.

"Hey there Richie, um," Marion called out to his team captain, "What are you supposed to be?"

With a flare Richie turned around and struck a pose with the skull and dagger in his hands.

"To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,

Must give us pause: there's the respect

That makes calamity of so long life."

Marion stared at him for several long moments. "You're a sleepwalker? I don't get it."

With a groan Richie dropped his arms, turned around, and kept walking.

From behind he heard Melody clarify. "He's zombie Hamlet."

"Zombie who?"

And once more Richie wondered about the educational system. Then he remembered that all of Marion's grades were barely passing. But he was a fantastic beater…

"So what's this shindig all about?" Marion was asking Jackie.

"No idea. Aunty Harm just came and said to follow her."

"It's a surprise? I don't like surprises. They are often filled with something I don't know about." Marion told her firmly.

Richie couldn't help but roll his eyes. His bracelet buzzed.

_Seriously bro _scrolled across the face in Ember's messy handwriting, _where DID you get this Neanderthal_?

_The Five and Dime store_ he replied.

_More like the Five and Duh._

He held back his chuckle. Ember never was thrilled with Marion the first time Jackie dated him.

_Thinking of stupidity on feet_, Ember replied, _here comes your Dodo._

Richie didn't have time to turn around before he was set upon by his girlfriend DeeDee. He didn't dare reply but instead wiped the message from his bracelet.

"Well Hellllooooooo Richie! I thought I lost you for a bit." DeeDee giggled in the way that made her chest bounce wonderfully. She was wearing a cute little nurse outfit. And there was an emphasis on little. "Where we going?"

"We're heading after Professor Harmony." Marion answered her.

With a quick look back DeeDee eyed Marion. "Where's your costume?"

"You're lookin at it honey. I'm wearing pure awesome tonight."

"Oh, I didn't know that's what they called dirty bums these days."

Richie cleared his throat and put his arm around DeeDee's waist to get her attention and to turn her around. He couldn't stand another argument between the two of them. Again.

"Halt! Who goes there!" a voice came out of the darkness.

"You want that in alphabetical or age order?" Richie snickered, recognizing Aunty Addy's voice.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Addy shouted impressively as she stepped out of the shadows wearing a tight fitting black leather outfit with matching duster, and swinging a Samurai sword.

"Oh, mom's here too?" Ember quipped.

"This is a place for the dead. The living dead." Addy growled still trying to hold to character.

"Yeah, that would be mom. She looked terrible in class today." Richie said to Ember back over his shoulder. The other kids snickered under their breaths.

"Who are you and where are you headed?" Addy flashed her blade at Cadence.

"Great. An existential quiz in the middle of the night." Was his snarky retort.

"Tough crowd." Jazz snorted, barely containing his laugh.

"Yeah, the dead these days. Forgot how to be the life of the party." Addy sighed. "Well we'd better be to it."

"Were are we going?" DeeDee asked, twirling a lock of her bouncy blond hair in her fingers.

"To a dead man's party. Where else?" Addy nodded over the crest of the hill to Hagrid's cabin. The kids all stepped forward more and saw the grave stones laying about near his dwelling, lights spewing from the windows and decorations abounding everywhere. Music blared from the small building.

Gypsy gasped and strode around the others, Ember on her heels and full of smiles. As they passed Richie saw that Gypsy was wearing Boris like the world's creepiest backpack.

Apparently DeeDee noticed too and gave a little shudder in his arms. He pulled her in a little closer to his side which felt fantastic since it made her breasts rub up against his chest. She leaned to his ear. "Where's the dog?"

"Oh, ever since Boris scared the bejebus out of mom, Colonel has been with her, warning her if Boris is around." Richie informed her as they started walking towards the party.

"Doesn't that make Ember upset?"

"Of course not. He's just trying to keep the peace while mom comes to term with the spider." Richie shrugged.

As they approached Hagrid came out of the cabin and greeted them all with his loud voice, letting them know that both the living and the dead were welcome inside.

A canine came to the doorway. It was hairless and dripping blood from its lips. It took Richie a moment to recognize Colonel as a zombie dog. He made a half whine, half bark as Gypsy approached. Inside they heard glass shattering.

"Mom knows Boris has arrived." Richie grinned.

The music changed and Oingo Boingo's Dead Man's Party started blaring out of the place.

They reached the doorway and were beckoned inside by Billy wearing a t-shirt that was emblazoned with the Winchester Tavern logo. Dia stood inside using her wand to clean up the broken glass. She was dressed, hat and all, as an Australian hunter. She raised the gun to Gypsy who sat Boris on the outside of the house on one of the tombstones before she entered.

"I don't get it. I thought you were all zombies." Marion said as they stepped in.

"Us kids are the zombies. They are the zombie hunters. It's a metaphor." Jackie told him.

"What's a metaphor?"

"Kids consume the flesh of their parents, sucking them dry, get it?" Jackie turned to him.

"Um, no. Not really." Marion looked back at her in confusion.

There was food on every surface of the cabin. Tiki was in a little ripped up dress covered with blood and entrails and attending to the punch. Inside the bowl swirled eyeballs, teeth and a tongue or two.

"I don't actually have to eat any of this, right?" DeeDee whined to Richie.

He took a deep breath, trying to hold up his courage so she wouldn't think he was wimping out. "No, you don't have to," he said as he grabbed a handful of mucus and took a bite, recognizing it immediately as Jell-O, "but it is awfully good. Tiki is the best."

Cadence had started slurping down some chilled brain. Richie had to look away as it was absurdly disgusting, but Cad's sound effects didn't help any.

"What's wrong Richie?" Cadence teased, seeing his discomfort. "Don't you want some bbbbrrrrraaaaaiiiiinnnnsssss ?" Pieces fell from his fingertips, and then the fingers fell off too.

"Where are the plates and silverware?" DeeDee asked him, growing concerned.

Jazz laughed, pulling off his mask. "Who needs those!" He grabbed a few tiny sandwiches that were in the shape of fingers and gobbled them down.

"Can we come in?"

Richie recognized the voice as Dell's, one of his new teammates.

"Sure, come on in, take off your skin, and rattle around in your bones!" Jazz chanted. Immediately Cadence, then most of the others, joined in chanting it over and over again.

"Come on in, take off your skin, and rattle around in your bones!"

The music shifted again and The Zombie Dance came on as Dell and Destiny walked in. Ember and Gypsy were the first to start dancing. Cadence waved to the new newcomers as he danced. It was hard though when his feet broke off. Callen grabbed Alex and they joined in the zombie dance, giggling and laughing. Jazz danced with Addy as Harmony shook her hips along with Sky and his samba.

"Wanna dance?" Richie smiled at DeeDee, but she gave him a funny look.

"Your family is weird."

"Yeah, isn't it great!" He chuckled.

She glared at him.

"Come on, it won't kill you. Well, it won't kill me, I'm already dead…" he started to shake and dance around, but it became apparent very quickly the dancing needed to be taken outside.

"This way everyone!" Addy shouted as Jazz lifted her up and carried her outside. "The dance floor and stage are out back! Jazz you can put me down now…"

Richie grabbed a few ghost cookies and headed back out the door, dragging DeeDee along with him. But even on the dance floor she was refusing to do anything more than a little sway. He was really hoping to see some bouncing…

The music shifted to the next song and Serenity and Aurora screamed out and cheered. They started singing along with All Cheerleaders Die.

"Your family really is morbid." Richie heard DeeDee say under her breath.

"We just like to have fun, that's all." He tried to explain. His eyes ended up swinging over to Jackie and Marion who were dancing wildly, her giggles punctuating the air every time Marion picked her up to swing her around. "We like to let loose and enjoy life."

Suddenly DeeDee grabbed his hand. "Fine, you know how to swing dance?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. We all learned how to dance as we learned how to walk!" He spun her around and caught her in his arms, making her have to look up at him. He gave her his most winning smile, the one his dad used so often. He could tell it worked on her immediately.

Aria and Jubilee were on the other side of the room getting harassed by Billy for being too stuck up anymore to cut loose. When the next song came on they both stuck out their tongues and danced with each other. Marilyn Manson's This Is Halloween blared loudly. Jackie and Richie both stayed with their dance partners but the others switched. Jazz had to drag Dia past the spider to get her outside but then they danced and laughed. Jazz did a skeleton dance that made Richie wonder if he had any bones connected in his body.

Destiny and Dell hung to the side until Ember and Gypsy made them come out onto the dance floor, Dell protesting the whole way that he didn't know how to dance.

"So what," Ember snapped, "Neither does Uncle Jazz, but that never stopped him!"

By the time Jazz started loudly singing along with The Monster Mash, Destiny was dancing with Cadence and Dell with Addy. Even DeeDee had given up and was singing along with the songs.

"You do realize," DeeDee shouted over the music to Richie as dipped her, "normal families aren't like this."

"I know," he smiled, holding her so close that he could smell the hot scent of her skin mixed with perfume, "that's why my family is the best in the world. There is no one else like them on Earth."

Off on the edge of the forest the shadow slunk from dark spot to dark spot. He had seen the two little morsels enter the castle again earlier in the day, and then come out to the rickety little cabin with other of the larger solids, but he had yet to get an opportunity to snatch one of them and feed on their terror. The larger red headed one had put an invisible barrier up between them and the forest edge, something about keeping large creepy crawlies out of the way. He had sat and waited, wondering if somehow she knew of his presence. But as she kept threatening to zap anything with eight legs he relaxed knowing she was unaware of him. He knew never to get too close to her since he had found out she had a strange sense about her when trouble was afoot.

He had only narrowly escaped once when she was passing down a hallway and stopped suddenly and looked about. As she retraced her steps and inspected every inch of the area he found a hole to flow down into and passed between the floors into another level. The shadow steered clear of her henceforth.

Along with the red head, he was careful to stay away from the dog as well. But one other he had decided to take action on. One of the creatures that was almost of age had one time spotted him and he crept upon her on a few occasions and she quickly turned around trying to spot him again. She was still young enough to feed on, and by slowly scaring her in increments, he knew he might just be able to finally quench his thirst on her. In time.

But tonight he wanted a sure thing, but couldn't get close enough to snatch at either of the youngest ones. Instead as he lurked, another form slid along the edge of the forest, trying to get a closer look. Another one of the growing creatures. He slid closer to her, tasting her emotions. But she gave off few. Not a whiff of fear at all. This one watched the others gyrating and making obnoxious sounds as the human type creatures tended to do. She had gotten as close as she dared and watched for several minutes before quietly sliding away along the rim of the tree line and away.

She was alone. And vulnerable.

He continued to shadow her as she made her way towards a huge gate before turning to sit beneath a dark tree where she could see the castle and the lights playing from its windows. If anyone was to look out her way, the deep engulfing darkness would conceal her completely. Or at least that of her dead body.

The dark form glided over the grass and touched the outline of the tree's shadow in the moonlight, connecting with it and being absorbed by the shade. She was on the other side, still staring up at the Castle.

She was his.

Parties were still difficult for her. Tasha had watched the students gather in the Great Hall in their costumes and laugh with their friends. She had found out that the professor Whitehorse had been the one who had convinced the board to allow costumes for Halloween to go along with the festivities. Many years now it had been going on and it was almost a contest between students to find and wear the best costume to the Great Hall. Students had been furiously working to make their outfits more outlandish, more magical, and more crazy from her point of view. All because one lunatic teacher wouldn't grow up.

She had been watching Richard from across the room as he stood there as a zombified Hamlet. Others had whispered how they didn't understand who he was trying to be, but the skull, short sword and dagger made it plainly obvious to her. It made her sick to her stomach how ignorant so many of the students here were. Not fit to be magical. Not fit to be witches and wizards.

How could this be such a prestigious school yet graduate so many substandard students?

Tasha watched as Richie saw Jackie and his reaction to her. He was unhappy with the girl. Not that this was anything new, she had watched as several weeks had gone by of school and the two of them went out of their way to annoy one another. Tasha knew that DeeDee was of no real threat to her; it was clear why Richie was interested in the blond bimbo. But Jackie was trouble. It was clear as day that the two fought off feelings for each other.

Tasha had decided to try to befriend Jackie in an effort to get closer. They had spoken politely to one another on several occasions in class. But it was hard to do outside of class since Jackie seemed to have the big lummox Marion stuck to her as of late. And on the rare occasions where she was able to peel the growth off of herself and have some alone time, it was filled with the other kids of the house, parents, professors, and then her drawing. It was near impossible to catch her alone and strike up a conversation.

Tasha had decided to go to the Halloween festivities for one reason. She was sure at some point Jackie and Richie would be angry with one another and she would take it out on Marion. Tasha had gotten herself an understated green mask and an intricately beautiful, but not overly obtrusive, dress. One that was still pretty and showed off her assets but wasn't overly threatening to other women. She had planned to watch them until a time when Jackie inevitably broke away from the others and then she was going to try to strike up a conversation with the girl, try to be her friend.

But instead, the two Whitehorse professors led the group away and out into the grounds, ending up at the tiny hovel of the groundskeeper that fancied himself a professor. There another more private party had been struck up. They all danced and laughed and ate the most grotesque food Tasha had ever seen. And they looked like they were having fun.

A few others had joined but they had an in, they were the rest of the Quidditch team that seemed to have forgotten how to be individuals as of late. They often went everywhere together, sneaking in game chats at every chance. Tasha could care less about any stupid game but since it was an obsession of Richie's she had learned more than just a few basics so that when she got the chance she could ask an intelligent question to get his attention. The idiot DeeDee hated the game and often complained that he spent too much time on it. She wouldn't make the same mistake.

For a while she watched the party, wishing for a reason to intrude and join, to be a part of it. But every excuse was lame and since the team's keeper was expressly suspicious of her now she couldn't think of anything to get her an invite. Finally she had left and wandered around till she found a quiet place to think. She sat beneath a tree where no one from either party would see her and bug her. Where no slobbering boy would try to attempt talking to her in hopes of her favor. Where she felt best, alone.

Something tugged at the edges of her mind, telling her to be aware, to be afraid. But she refused to be afraid of the dark, scared like a child who feared the boogeyman was in their closet. She shoved it out of her mind with a vengeance.

Her thoughts wandered back to Richie, watching him dance with his current twit of a girlfriend. He was handsome and funny and surprisingly graceful as a dancer. But then she guessed they did quite a bit of dancing and singing at their house. Only a few days before she had overheard a heated debate with his sister over him missing band practice and that she was going to take to spelling his broom along with Cadence's and Alex's to bring them to the band room when it was time so he'd stop being tardy. Tasha knew how to dance, it was something she worked hard at to be as alluring as needed and it helped her to become more graceful. It was a tool for getting what she wanted. She desperately wanted to dance with Richie and show him what she could do. And to get him to hold her body close to his as they swayed back and forth, their bodies rubbing together. To be able to be so close as to smell him, and look deep into his eyes. To-

"Hello there, Tasha isn't it?"

The voice startled her and made her jump. She hadn't realized that the hair on the back of her neck had been slowly rising.

Then she recognized the voice. It was _his_.

"Yes Mr. McPherson, it is me."

"Call me John, remember?" He smiled at her as he veered off the path and over closer to the tree wearing a matching Australian hunter costume to his wife's. "I almost missed you in my rush. What are you doing out here alone?"

"Oh, just taking in the night air." She smiled as he came closer to her.

"You know there's a party going on inside, right?" He stopped only a foot from her, and stared down at her in kindness.

"There were too many students there, so much noise. It was a bit overwhelming." She sighed, hoping for just the right tone. Her heart beat harder and she tried not to let her nervousness of his proximity show.

"Won't your friends miss you?" He said with a touch of concern in his sexy voice.

With careful schooling of her features she glanced up at him in a way that conveyed that she didn't have friends without having to say the words which could come off as pitiful and whiny.

From the look on his features, she scored.

Now if she could only convince him to sit down next to her for a while…

"I'm kinda in a hurry at the moment or I'd stay and chat more. But I'm trying to get to another party before it starts…"

"Oh, I saw Richie and the others leave the castle before I did. That was at least twenty minutes or so ago. Is that the party you are talking about?" She watched his face fall as he realized he was already late.

"Yeah, that's the one. I really wanted to surprise everyone by being there when they arrived."

"I think they will just be happy that you showed up at all." She shrugged. "Late or otherwise. Right?" Maybe she could convince him to sit with her a little since he was already late…

"You are absolutely right my dear." He nodded. Her hands almost shook from the term of endearment he used with her.

Then he extended his hand down to her. "Why don't we both go."

"I don't think I'm on the guest list." Her heart hammered in her chest. This was her way in AND she got to hold his hand for a little bit.

"You are now. Come on." He jerked his head slightly in the direction of the cabin.

Trying her best to not let her hands betray her, she carefully grasped his strong hand and let him pull her up from the ground. The green mask with the small feathers and tiny jewels fell from her lap and landed softly on the ground.

"Hang on, let me get that for you." John reached down to her feet and picked up the mask and handed it to her, still holding her other hand. She nodded to him in thanks.

Gently he pulled her from under the shadow of the tree and into the surprisingly bright moonlight. They walked across the lawn with him holding her hand for fear she might stop if he let go. Just as she wanted. It was amazingly romantic.

"I saw the whole Quidditch team go with them. I'm sure they won't be too happy with me crashing their party." She told John with a sideways look.

He pulled her a little closer to him, and took her arm in arm which made her want do things she knew he wasn't ready for.

"Don't worry about them," he patted her hand with his other, and then squeezed it lightly. "If anyone gives you trouble just let me know. They'll come around, don't you worry. And if me talking to them doesn't do the trick, we'll just sick Dia on them. Okay?" he smiled at her in such a way that she was sure the world would turn out just perfect.

Not trusting her voice, she just nodded.

"How's your classes going? Having any troubles?" He asked her as they continued to stroll closer to the cabin.

She resisted the urge to drag him off into the shadows of the forest. "They're fine. All the teachers are very nice. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, several of the African Ministers came over and then started arguing with each other instead of working on their treaties with our Ministry. It was a ton of work to get them to stop placing hexes on each other. I almost called Dia in to scare them into signing but I didn't want to drag her into it. We got that resolved in time for the Minister of Romania to show up with a disgruntled attitude. And now every time I talk to him all I can picture is Boris, Gypsy's new spider. I keep expecting to hear him do an evil laugh and tell me he's going to suck my blood." John gave her a short chuckle. "That or start counting all the cups in the room."

"Counting?"

"You know, the Count?" he then took the silly accent that the spider had, "One, one cup. Ahh ha haa. Two! Two Cups! Ahh ahha haa!"

Once again, Tasha wondered if there was something in the water that this family drank.

"I've been to Romania, and Transylvania before." She said, carefully placing her far hand on his upper arm. She could feel the raw muscle underneath as it flexed tight as they walked. "I have a few suggestions you might be able to use if you've never been there."

"I would love to hear anything that could be of help." He patted her hand again. "I've never been there. We tend to go on vacation to warm places. We go skiing sometimes in the winter but it's hard when you're bundled up within an inch of your life. That and the noise we make tends to create avalanches."

They crested the hill and looked down on the cabin. The song Pretend that We're Dead echoed over the rise.

"You all? Noise?" she joked earning a heartbreakingly handsome grin from him.

As the song was ending the Charm's professor boomed "MY SONG!" He then grabbed his wife and spun her around on the floor. The tune Thriller started to play and Tasha was quite impressed at how all the kids joined in on the synchronized dance, all clapping and stomping together, turning and clawing together as Jazz sang the song to Harmony.

"That's got to be Jazz's favorite Halloween song of all time. He was teaching them the routine before they could walk."

They walked down the incline and watched the well choreographed song play out. For a moment she imagined he was walking with her on a far away continent towards the evening's entertainment. That he was hers. But then it faded away as what she assumed was the dog Colonel grumbled to Dia, letting her know of their arrival. Dia stood next to Addy watching the dancing and her eyes swiveled and connected with John's. Suddenly the fantasy was over.

They made a circuit around the dance floor and came to stop next to Dia. Tasha felt DeeDee's eyes on her from across the wooden floor and immediately knew the girl was pissed at her arrival.

Everyone on the dance floor slapped their hands to their sides and slid to the left, bobbing their heads in time with Jazz at the lead. Dia acted like she didn't realize John was there. He leaned away from Tasha and slid a hand onto the small of Dia's back and gave the side of her face a quick kiss. The woman suppressed a smile as she continued to watch the dancing but Tasha could tell the woman was exceedingly happy he had arrived.

A voice that seemed to come from everywhere spoke.

"Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller"

Tasha looked around but the voice wasn't Jazz nor Billy. Then she glanced at Dia and suddenly understood whose voice it was. She had heard that maniacal laugh before.

"Ahahhahaaahahhahahahaaaahaaa !" Boris the spider laughed into the night air, his voice being echoed everywhere. The color drained out of Dia's face. On her other side Addy suppressed a laugh.

"Daddy!" Ember screamed and came running to hug John. Gypsy was close behind. "I'm glad you made it! Didn't Boris do an excellent job with the voiceover?"

"I'd give it a ten Firebug." He squeezed Tasha's hand for half a second then dropped her arm so he could wrap his arms around his little girl as she practically embedded herself in his chest.

"He's a very talented spider Warden." Gypsy smiled and got a hug as well.

"I can tell Scamp. Quite a find."

"It's Uncle John!" the little disturbing cheerleader's came running to get their hugs as well. For a moment Tasha could see Ember's face turn sour.

"Hey John, good to see you arrived before the festivities were completely done this time!" Jazz laughed and then ran over, demanding a hug of his own which made John end up laughing as well.

Billy waved at John. "I'm happy you made it as well, but dude, I ain't huggin ya."

"And you brought a friend." Addy nodded to Tasha. "Welcome to our annual Halloween party Tasha. There is food inside if you're hungry."

"I ate earlier, but thank you ma'am." Tasha had no intention of eating anything inside after watching the little girls chow down on beating hearts and kidney cakes. She wasn't sure she would eat ever again.

"Time to dance!" Jazz announced before Cadence could say anything snotty. The large man grabbed Tasha's hand. "May I have the pleasure?"

"Um, sure, okay." She didn't want to seem like an outsider but the darker skinned man still freaked the hell out of her.

Music started blaring out of hidden speakers again.

"Hey, Back to back, ha ha ha ha, hey, belly to belly

Yes my friends

Back to back, ha ha ha ha, hey, belly to belly"

The large muscled man spun her to his back, then to his belly, trying to show her the steps. She glanced over and saw Alex and Sky doing the steps along with the rest of the family who was partnering up. DeeDee practically drug Richie out and made sure he was watching her chest as they danced.

"It was a zombie jamboree

Took place in the New York cemetery

it was a zombie jamboree

Took place in the New York cemetery

Zombies from all parts of the island

Some of them are great Calypsonians

Since the season was carnival

They got together in bacchanal

And they were singing"

Jazz started spinning her back and forth and suddenly she got it and danced along.

"Back to back, ghoul, belly to belly

Well, I don't give a damn 'cause I'm stone dead already

Back to back, oh oh oh, belly to belly

It's a zombie jamboree"

As she spun she saw that John had his wife's hand and was dancing with her. She was happier than Tasha could remember seeing her in several weeks. She knew how the women felt.

For a few minutes, it had been her feeling as well.

He stood and sipped on the butterbeer Tiki had brought him, listening to Billy and Jazz joking about some surprise they had in store later and idly wondering if he should take his wife for a walk before they could "spring" the surprise on everyone. John's eyes watched as Dia was whispering to Jackie, Melody, Alexis, Ember and Gypsy.

_This can't be good._

With another drag from his drink he glanced at Addy as she stood talking to Tasha. He was glad that everyone was being really nice to the poor girl who reminded him so much of his wife when they had attended Hogwarts. He feared Cadence and the others on the Quidditch team would be mean to her for being a Slytherin, or that she had lost interest in Cadence and his antics. John could tell that the stout boy didn't really have a chance with the girl. She was shy and withdrawn, and Cadence, like his dad, was just an expressive, and _loud_, personality.

_Too bad Richie already had a girlfriend. Of course he could use one that was less of a_… he sighed and wondered if he had come off as an idiot when he had dated Sandy back then. John didn't dislike DeeDee, she was a nice enough girl, but dang she acted like such a ditz. He finally understood why Dia had hit him so much when they were Gryffindors. But he also knew there was no telling Richie that it would never work out with the silly girl. Some things had to be learned the hard way.

Yet again he looked back at his wife who was now sending the other girls for their instruments. She hadn't said anything about his absence for the last day. Ever since she had yelled at him in the dormitory and he had left. He knew there was no talking to her right now about anything, not with the party going on. She had visibly relaxed as soon as she had seen him approaching so he knew she was happy to have him there. Plus she didn't attack him. That was a win. _Well, so far._

"Hey, fruit basket, can you come here for a second?" Callen shouted over to Sky.

The other boy nodded, then took several dance steps on his way over to the younger blond haired boy singing 'lagosta lagosta lagosta lagosta" while swinging his arms around. John chuckled as he watched Sky doing an impromptu samba on his way over. He was relieved to see the boy becoming more comfortable in his own skin after coming out. If they hadn't taken him and Alex in…

"So, are you in or out John?" Jazz asked.

_Oh good lord what now_.

"Sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention."

Jazz rolled his eyes. "Even when you're here you are gone."

"I have a lot on my mind. Shoot me."

"Can I?"

John snorted back at Jazz. "Ninjas don't carry guns."

"Wait, I'll run you through with my sword." Jazz looked around his body for his missing weapon.

"Jazz," John warned, "If you pull anything out of your crotch area, I'm leaving."

"Boy, you're no fun anymore." Jazz pouted.

"Hmmph." Was all he replied.

He recognized he probably wasn't much fun. The only time he was home anymore was to sleep, shower and get called away for something else. He was in a constant state of exhaustion. But is also gave him a strange satisfaction, like he was so desperately needed…

Dia moved onto the stage. "As you all know us women have been left alone to our own devices lately by our absent men."

_Oh crap, here it comes._

"So," she continued, "we've been practicing a couple of songs on our own. Jackie?"

Dia turned as Jackie stepped up to the microphone. Dia grabbed her guitar and started strumming as the band picked up. John noticed that Alex actually did the drumming which surprised him. Callen must have been teaching her…

"How can I decide what's right?

When you're clouding up my mind

I can't win your losing fight

All the time

Nor could I ever own what's mine

When you're always taking sides

But you won't take away my pride

No, not this time

Not this time

How did we get here

When I used to know you so well?

How did we get here?

Well, I think I know"

John could guess what the lyrics meant for him, but he was a little confused as to why Jackie was singing it. _Wasn't she dating that Marion boy? The one who was hanging all over her tonight?_

"The truth is hiding in your eyes

And it's hanging on your tongue

Just boiling in my blood

But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are

If you're a man at all

Well, I will figure this one out

On my own

(I'm screaming, I love you so)

On my own

(But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?

When I used to know you so well?

How did we get here?

Well, I think I know"

John couldn't resist a glance over at the boys standing nearby. Callen practically beamed up at Alex, his hands twitching along with the beats to the different drums. Cadence seemed impressed with Alex as well, nodding his approval as he watched her. Richie had a somewhat more negative look on his face and it kind of made John smile to see DeeDee almost crawl into the boy's shirt, trying to keep his son's attention on her instead of Jackie. Marion just stood there with a blank look on his face.

"Do you see what we've done?

We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

Do you see what we've done?

We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here

When I used to know you so well?

How did we get here

When I used to know you so well?

I think I know

I think I know

There is something I see in you

It might kill me, I want it to be true"

They all clapped fiercely as the song ended. DeeDee made it almost impossible for Richie to clap for the girls, finally she grabbed his hands and placed them back on her body and gave him a breathy kiss. John had the urge to find out if DeeDee was Sandy's daughter. _Or reincarnated. _

Dia started playing the guitar again, signaling the start of a new song. This time she sang.

"Half past 12

And I am watching the late show in my flat all alone

How I hate to spend the evening on my own

Autumn winds

Blowing outside the window as I look around the room

And it makes me so depressed to see the moon

There's not a soul out there

No one to hear my prayer

Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight

Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away

Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day"

Billy leaned over to John. "Wow, even I get the message they're sending tonight!"

"Movie stars

Find the end of the rainbow, with that fortune to win

It's so different from the world I'm living in

Tired of T.V.

I open the window and I gaze into the night

But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight

There's not a soul out there

No one to hear my prayer

Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight

Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away

Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day"

Addy and Harmony were singing along as they danced. Addy swung around and grabbed Cadence to dance with her. Billy shouted her direction, "Shouldn't you be dancing with me?"

Addison shouted back, "You heard the song. It calls for a man!" then she smiled and stuck out her tongue at him, a gesture he returned with a laugh.

"There's not a soul out there

No one to hear my prayer

Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight

Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away

Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day"

Billy clapped John on the shoulder. "Good luck tonight there buddy." He walked off and stole his wife back from Cadence who pretended to be hurt and pout until Destiny offered to dance with him. The boy shrugged and danced with the girl.

_And they think I'm thick at times_ John mused. _T__hat girl might as well be wearing a sign stating 'Cadence date me already.'_

He looked around at everyone dancing and enjoying themselves. Jazz was doing a Congo line with Sky, the other's joining in.

_Merlin's beard I miss everyone._

His eyes met his wife's once more. _I miss us._

_What am I doing anyway?_

The song came to a close and John slowly walked over to the stage to stand looking up at his wife. She stood there, looking back down at him, the light cresting through her deep red hair. Suddenly he realized how long it had been since…

Placing the empty bottle on the edge of the stage he reached his hand up and she took it, sliding the guitar back into the holder. She leaned down and let him grab her by the waist and pulling her body to his, sliding her down his torso. When her face came within reach, he kissed her tenderly, then more deeply, his desire rising within his body. He needed her.

"Don't even THINK about trying to escape," Jazz snorted, "we've got an attack-"

"Uncle Jazz!" Gypsy screamed, "you had BETTER NOT be about to say spider or so help me _I'll turn a troll lose in your office!_"

"Um, no, not a spider, of course not," Jazz stumbled in words. "I was going to say rabbit, yeah, attack rabbit. Hey, let's go have some cupcakes! Come on Dia, these you just _have _to see."

Jazz grabbed Dia out of his arms so fast that John didn't have time to react. As he ran after the man and into the cabin, John had that sinking suspicion that the night was about to get more interesting than he wanted it to be.

_It's good to be with family. Even if they were trying to get themselves murdered. _

The hour was very late or very early, depending on how you looked at. Either way it was time for them all to be in bed. Addy stood at the end of the garden walk taking in the night air as the tune I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire droned on from inside. John and Dia danced slowly on the front porch, holding each other closely. Colonel kept watch close by to warn Dia of Boris's approach. The large door of Hagrid's home creaked as it opened. It was Jackie and Marion, and they were arguing.

"I am just saying, why couldn't you pick songs that were mere relevant to the situation. I mean your Aunt picked a great one. We all knew she wanted a man. It was quite obvious." Marion shrugged.

"Do you even know the meaning of relevant? Honestly. If you had listened and paid attention, you would see that my song was much more relevant then hers. Aunt Dia was just rubbing salt into an old wound. Really Marion you need to focus a lot more!" Jackie stopped when she reached her mother, and kissed her goodnight.

"Did you tell your father goodnight?" Addy asked at the two started off again.

"I tried, but dad is a little caught up in something. Tell him goodnight for me. Love you mom."

"Yes, yes. I will goodnight you two." Addy didn't even want to think what Billy had gotten himself into. She watched as Jackie and Marion walked toward the castle. She could hear them still arguing, it was getting louder she thought. For as much as she liked Marion, Addy knew that he was no match for her daughter. She wondered how long it was going to last this time. Addy let out a sigh and shook her head. She hoped that they would remember to keep it down once they were in the castle. It was soon quite again.

Suddenly the night air was filled with incessant chatter. Addy didn't even have to look to know it was DeeDee. Richie followed her out of the house. Addy couldn't think of one intelligent thing the girl had said all night. The only time she was ever quite was when she and Richie were snogging in the corner. As the couple approached Addy could hear Richie give an umm, or an oh every now and again. It so reminded her of his father, when Dia would go off on one of her tangents. Addy smiled and bid the couple farewell. Richie and DeeDee were followed quickly by Cadence and Destiny. They were laughing and chatting as they walked arm in arm. Addy waved as they passed, she was sure she would be seeing those two together quite often.

Five of the children soon emerged from the house. Sky was quite sure that Gypsy's Doxie was somewhere in his hat of fruit, due to the reduced number of grapes. Melody checked the hat once again to no avail. Tasha was close behind. The look on her face was one Addy had become accustom to. Most people attending one of their Gala's for their first time, left with this same look. Addy know it wasn't a very nice thought, but at least it proved that she was human. Alex walked next to Callen, holding her lit wand aloft as he scribbled in his note book, giggling every now and then. Addy wished them well as they passed.

As Aria and Jubilee had left earlier, to spend time with their other friends, that left only Ember Gypsy and Dell. After a few moments, Colonel raised his head and gave a low bark. This caught Dia's attention. The door opened and the remaining children stepped out. Ember gave her mom and dad a quick hug and kiss. Addy could tell that she was very pleased her father made it to the party. Gypsy made sure to keep her distance as Boris clung to her back waving a few leg as she walked down the steps to the path. Dell, Ember, and Colonel followed. Gypsy stopped and kissed her mother goodnight. Boris wished Addy a Good Evening. Another line Addy was sure the girls had been working on with him. Ember extended her wand and lit the way as they returned to the Castle. Addy watched as the light bobbed its way up to the huge doors. Once she felt the kids were safe inside she headed back up the path to Hagrid's.

Once she stepped inside, she couldn't help but laugh. When Jackie said her father as caught up in something, Addy knew it would be trouble, but this beat all. She quickly called John and Dia in. They too gave into fits of laughter. Jazz, who had been running amok most of the night was cocooned up to his neck, into a large web. Billy obviously forgetting how sticky a spiders web can be, took it upon himself to try and help Jazz out. Now Billy was wrapped in bits of web and stuck to Jazz. I was evident that the two had given up their plight for freedom and decided to just hang out. The two men hung in mid air swaying to and fro, humming along with the music. From out the back door, Harmony yelled.

"Don't worry, I have pictures!"

Followed by Hagrid's hearty chuckle.

Chapter 5

Beaters, Chasers and Keepers Oh My!

"I don't care what Sue Sylvester says," Dia was yelling, "I will personally take it out of her hide if anyone gets hurt!"

Jackie took a steady, calming breath and resisted the urge to cross her arms and roll her eyes. She was so glad her mom had been teaching her techniques on dealing with irrational people, namely Dia on the subject of Quidditch, so that a situation wouldn't go from bad to worse.

"Well at least you said her name and didn't just refer to her as Cthulhu." Jackie pointed out earning her a dour look in return. They were standing together on the podium for the Quidditch match, waiting for it to begin.

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was one of the most awaited games of the season. Since Jackie had immense knowledge of the game, the headmistress had asked her to be the announcer which Jackie was more than happy to do. But whatever had possessed McGonagall to have Aunty Dia officiate it was beyond her. Senility had to be a suspect in _that _decision.

For the millionth time in the last half hour, Jackie's bracelet buzzed.

_What were you thinking?! How could you do it right before the game!_

Again, Jackie took a cleansing breath. It was going to be a long day. She glanced back down at her bracelet and debated on replying to Richie or just ignoring him. Disregarding it won out as she watched Dia take out her wand yet again.

"Mom told me to remind you about the rules of the game Aunty Dia. You can't spell the field."

She got a hooded glare.

"Mom, Jazz and dad spent half the night out there last night working on uncovering all you little 'helpful' items." Jackie stated in as even a tone as she could. Sometimes she wondered how her mother dealt with her aunt, but then for the last twenty years she had Uncle John's help which was now practically nonexistent…

Her bracelet buzzed again. This time it was from Cadence. _I can't believe you would sabotage the team like this Jacordia_.

"I will still get that… I refuse to call her a woman… if anyone gets injured." Dia snarled.

From the moment Dia had met the Quidditch teacher the two had been at odds. Ms. Sylvester had taken over last year after the old teacher retired. Jackie wondered if the sudden wish for retirement had anything to do with her aunt.

"Richie will be fine. He's a big boy; he can take a couple of bludgers to the face." Jackie knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say, but her bracelet was buzzing again with Richie's angry scrawl.

_I'll never forgive you for this!_

She turned away and looked out onto the Quidditch stands looking for familiar faces. But everyone that had a bracelet like hers had their faces bent, staring at what must be a flurry of messages flying across the wristlets.

"Wow Jackie," Dia snorted, "break up with one boy and wishing harm on another. I can see why you're so popular this year."

"You heard about that then." Jackie pursed her lips.

"I think there is a person in Outer Mongolia that hasn't heard about it by now." Dia chuckled. "Good gossip travels fast. Great gossip time travels."

The bracelet buzzed again. This time it was Alexis who was the Gryffindor team seeker. _Wow, I think you just made yourself enemy number one. From the talk here in the team room I think you might expect your face to be on a wanted poster later today._

Another deep breath.

She snuck a glance up at her Aunt who was watching her with a mixture of irritation and amusement.

"I see you've got my sense of impeccable timing." Dia winked at her. "Now if I spelled the field, no one would notice. It isn't near the disturbance in the force that you've made."

"And that's why I'm babysitting you." Jackie shook her head at the older woman, turning away again. "To make sure you don't break the rules."

"And I suppose I'm here to make sure you don't get lynched if Gryffindor loses today…"

Jackie refused to turn and give Dia the satisfaction of a glare. Instead she pointed her wand at her own throat and made the silent spell Sonorous. "Good morning everyone and welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!"

There was a weird mixture of screams, yells and cat calls from the audience. She decided that they all could bite her butt and ignored them. "First on the pitch is the Gryffindor team lead by the Team Captain, Beater and Tool Richard McPherson!"

Shouts, laughter and boos came from the stands as Richard appeared at the end of the pitch, zooming around the field, waving at the crowd. As he passed Jackie, there were a few less fingers waving for a few seconds, and then he was around the bend to the other side gathering the hisses from the Slytherin side of the stands.

"And next is the other Beater, our favorite Neanderthal Marion 'I'm not a girl' Kelly!"

The large and muscled Marion zoomed around the pitch so fast that for a moment Jackie was afraid he was going to miss the turn at the opposite end.

"Next out is the team Keeper, the shortsighted Cadence 'I'm going to get you' Whitehorse!"

In the crowd she could see Melody grab her mouth to suppress a laugh at her twin brother's expense. Next to her, Ember and Gypsy were almost in tears with amusement.

"And let's all give a big hand to one of the poor girls that have to put up with so much testosterone, the lovely Chaser Destiny 'I'm with stupid' Stewart! My condolences to joining the team Destiny. I'm sure everyone won't hold it against you."

The girl held onto her broom and sped around the pitch, her face as red as her maroon robes.

"And speaking of new team members who didn't know what they were getting into, please give a warm round of welcome to the other newest Chaser, Dell 'I'm not really here' O'Connell!"

The boy made a very short circuit, not even coming close to the announcer stand and headed back to hide behind Richie and Marion on the far side of the field.

"And last and certainly never least, let's all give it up for the amazing seeker Alexis 'Let's get this overwith' Parker! Suck it guys, she's taken."

Alexis passed by the stand shaking her head.

As the crowd roared, Dia looked over at her. "I see you're partiality won't be in question…"

As the Gryffindor team came to a rest on the left side of the field the spectators shifted their gaze to the opposite end with furtive glances up at Jackie.

_Why not_ Jackie thought to herself. She cleared her throat.

"And on the other side of the pitch, let us welcome the Slytherin team! First up the Team Captain and Seeker of these flying monkeys, the very hot Justin 'I should take my shirt off to play' Archer! Give him a hand everyone, I know several of you would like to."

The crowd went wild, partly from the entrance of the handsome team captain, and partiality from the cheers for her intro which made her smile.

"Next please welcome their Chaser Phillip 'My IQ is lower than my grades' Harlow to the field!"

There was another round of cheers and laughter. The Chaser passed the stand and gave her one hell of a glare.

And now for the other Chaser, welcome to the field Brad 'Dirty Dog' Deacon. Give us a growl there Brad! Maybe just a bark?"

In the audience she could hear Colonel bark in response.

As the second chaser swept by her she saw the huge smirk on his face. Leave it to him to like the disparaging nickname she gave him.

Schooling herself yet again not to roll her eyes, she continued. "And now on to the Beaters! Let's welcome to the pitch Hogwarts own thug-in-training Stevo 'Me smash' Thompson!"

This time the guy actually was cheering for himself yelling out "ME SMASH!" Jackie wasn't able to stop herself. Her eyes rolled.

"And if you didn't find that ego completely overwhelming, give it up for Devon 'Where's my mommy' Stanton!"

The open hostility was written all over Devon's face. As he approached the other Slytherin teammates they all laughed and she could tell they were telling him to get over himself which rather surprised her. Justin nodded over to her and smiled. _How weird._

"And now for the anchor of the team, the rock, the dead weight that holds the team down, welcome Keeper and Future Azkaban inmate Arnold 'You're my bitch now' Kramer!"

The crowd screamed and cheered as he made his arch around the pitch. As her eyes followed him, they stopped of their own volition on Richie as the green moron pointed to the dark haired boy and mouthed "You're my bitch now." It took her a few seconds to realize Richie was staring back at her, smiling slightly instead of watching the idiot pass before him. Quickly she shifted her eyes back to the keeper, and waited for him to finish his lap.

As the assemblage gathered in their respective ends of the field Jackie could hear one of the other professors admonishing Dia.

"What's your problem Gary," Dia sneered at the man in a dismissive tone, "she was funny and the crowd loved it. Get down off your cross, we need the wood."

Jackie tried to hide her smile but wasn't completely successful.

"And today we have our Quidditch Professor Ms. Sue 'don't expect me to be your momma' Sylvester on the field to referee. Good luck with this bunch Ms. Sylvester, I'm sure they all have something up their collective sleeves, and from the glares I'm getting, I doubt it's brain cells."

"Seriously Mrs. McPherson, you need to remind that girl to keep a civil tongue." The wrinkled old goat of a teacher was hissing at Dia.

"How about you bite me Gary."

"Well I never…" The old man stuttered.

"Oh yes you have and I've got the file to prove it. Now sit down and shut up." Dia gave the man a dangerous glare. She turned back to the stadium and watched as the Quidditch teacher readied to turn the balls loose. When Dia pulled her wand up again Jackie grabbed her arm.

"Mom said-" Jackie mouthed.

Dia started to cut her off but the balls suddenly exploded from their captivity. Jackie had to turn back to the field quickly.

"And there they go! Good luck to both our teams. They are going to need it!"

It only took a minute before Devon Stanton had used his bat to beat a Quaffle at the back of Richie's head. Before it could hit him Dia had her arm out trying to stop the ball. Jackie again found herself wrestling with the woman who apparently had forgotten that she was supposed to be the adult on the stand. The ball hit Richie and he slid forward on his broom but didn't fall.

Dia stopped the game anyway.

Mrs. Sylvester glared up at the red headed woman in anger, circling her broom from a few feet above the grass.

"Mom, I'm fine, let's get on with the game!" Richie hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

The Quidditch professor restarted the game but after only another two minutes of game play, the Chaser Phillip and the Beater Stevo hurdled themselves into Alexis and she crumpled forward. With an expert turn she swooped down and away from them, never losing her seat and even Jackie was impressed with her save having managed to get the Quaffle in the fray.

But it didn't matter, Dia stopped the game again.

_Merlin's beard this game is going to take all day_.

"I'm fine as well." Alex waved to Dia trying to convince her that she was all right. The girl's beautifully coco skin was modeled and red showed on her face but she was working hard to not let any pain show.

"Maybe we better have the nurse come in…"

Sue cut Dia off with a savage grunt. "Play ball!" and just like that the game was on again.

But the strategy had suddenly changed. Instead of trying to catch the Quaffle and score points against Gryffindor, the Slytherins decided to start ganging up on Richie, Alex or Cadence every chance they got. Dell was able to score many points working along with Destiny since they would leave their keeper all alone against them to take after one of the others. Justin was staying out of the skirmishes as he searched for the snitch. One time he caught sight of it but both Beaters decided at the same time to bum rush Richie again and got in the blond haired boy's way.

"Bad luck on the Slytherin team." Jackie announced, her eyes making sure Richie survived the attack. She figured she cared because he was part of her family after all and not for any other reason.

And yet once again Dia tried to stop the game but Marion was already sending a crazed bludger at the opposite beaters, breaking them away from Richie who nodded in thanks.

Somehow Dia managed to snatch her wand back from Jackie yet again but before she could raise it John appeared out of what seemed like thin air. His eyes verified that Richie, indeed, was okay before he seized his wife.

"Hello there sweetheart!" he said with as much cheer as he could muster. "I got the day off so I thought we'd go somewhere quiet, you know, somewhere NOT here…"

"Not now John," Dia struggled to get out of his arms, "I'm officiating."

Destiny made another fantastic throw and Jackie shouted out the score while trying to watch the two in her peripheral vision.

"Great shot Destiny! Gryffindor 32, Slytherin 0!"

"No, I think that's called interfering my love." John turned her away from the scene to look at him. "And I think it's time you came with me. I've already packed us a picnic lunch and have a spot all picked out; I just need you to come with me right now."

"I can't, I've got to watch the… alright! Stop the game!" Dia shouted again as the Slytherin Chaser Brad and both Beaters attempted to collide with Cadence.

John had grabbed Dia's wand so fast that Jackie wasn't sure she had seen it happen. "Come on dear. Time to go."

"And who is going to take oversee the game?" Dia's voice was pitched and close to hysteria again as she watched Richie avoid being rammed into the side of the stands.

"I am!" Addy yelled as she stomped onto the stage. "Dia, how dare you spell the stairs so I couldn't get past! I just freaked out several students having to change into an octopus and climb up the side."

"See, Addison is going to take over. It will be fine. Time to go!" John said as he threw Dia over his shoulder and rushed down the stairs with her kicking and yelling at him.

Jackie could hear her yelling all the way down the steps and away from the game. She didn't want to say it, but she was terribly relieved to have her mother there instead since Dia couldn't resist stopping the game constantly.

"I swear that woman some days…arh!" her mother said, throwing her hands in the air. But before Jackie could even give her mother so much as a smile Addison was leaning over the rail. "Hey ref you gone blind! That was clearly a foul! Do you need glasses?!"

The bright spot in Jackie's chest got dark again.

"What's wrong with you?!" Addy was shaking her fist at the players now. "Get in there and kill em'! Come on, if the ref isn't going to do something about those bullies, then get over there and murder them!"

"Wonderful score by Dell! Way to go!" Jackie told the audience trying desperately to ignore her mother's screaming and yelling in the stand beside her.

"Don't make me come down there and shove that broom-"

"MOM!" Jackie yelled, covering her mother's voice. Everyone in the stands looked up at them and was laughing, Ember and Gypsy were wiping tears from their faces and Boris had several pompoms that various legs were shaking.

Jackie cleared her throat, trying to hide the embarrassment. "Watch out for Dell, I think he's learning to juggle!" She announced as Dell suddenly found himself with both Quaffles, trying to hold onto them both while being chased by the Slytherin keeper.

"I swear Sue if you don't do something about those two green beaters I'll tell Dia where you hid her missing case of Irish whiskey!" Addy screamed and pointed down at the Quidditch teacher who gave her a horrendous face in return.

While the women were exchanging insults, Stanton and Harlow double teamed Cadence once again, sending him spinning.

"And another low down dirty move by the Slytherins!" Jackie shouted.

"Richie!" Addy now was bellowing at the boy as he sped by, "Get over there and do a number 5 on them!"

Jackie shook her head at Richie, knowing that it was illegal in the game. Atomic wedgies were out of bounds.

For a moment Richie's eyes met hers again, and they almost pleaded for her to somehow gain control of her mother. All she could do was shrug.

"Put em in the grave Marion! Come on, don't be a wuss!" Addy was now shouting through a megaphone that Jackie had no clue where it had come from. "Drop the purse Richie and fly already! Alexis stop sightseeing already and either find that snitch or put Justin in the hospital!"

Someone cleared their throat to Jackie's side and she almost jumped into her dad's arms in relief.

"Hi sweetie!" he said coming over and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "How's my little girl doing? Enjoying announcing the game?"

She nodded, not wanting for more of the spectators to hear him, but several people nearby snickered at her.

"You are growing up so fast! Give me a hug." Billy smiled and grasped her before she could call out the current score. Her face was turning red again. She could hear several more people in the audience now laughing.

"If you can't fly any better you should get off the field and find a wheelchair already!" Her mother was screaming but Jackie had no idea to whom since her dad had her in a full bear hug. "Come on! I've seen old geezers fly better than you! While asleep!"

Behind Billy Jazz stepped into the box. "So how's the game going?" He said looking around.

Jackie mouthed "Help!" to Jazz as her father started asking about her dating Marion with Addy screeching "How about you take your head out of your-"

"Well looks like I got here just in time!" Jazz declared as he snatched the megaphone away from Addy and turned to Billy with it. "Let the girl go and you won't get hurt!"

"Holy hell!" Billy shook his head as he grabbed his ears, letting go of Jackie.

Still using the megaphone Jazz continued. "John sent me to tell you go bring Addy to the lakeshore for a picnic. I'll take over here."

Billy had his fingers in his ears. Jackie looked around, trying to hide herself with everyone looking up at them.

Jazz turned and used the megaphone to call out to the stands. "Move along, there's nothing here to see."

"What are you talking about?" Billy yelled. "It's a Quidditch game! Of course there's something to see!"

"My apologies. Please stop and stare at your leisure. That is all."

Jackie wished for a do over. She decided she'd go back in time and ask not to be the announcer. She took a deep breath before Jazz could continue. "And after that phenomenal duo shot the score is 77 to 0!" She said with as much forced cheer as she could muster. The thought of Jazz helping out was actually making her wish for Dia back.

"Who decided for me to have to get Addy to not watch the game?" Billy asked, then quickly grabbed the megaphone from Jazz.

"Callen asked. And Sky. Then Aria and Jubilee, followed by-"

"I get the picture. I don't see why though." Billy snorted.

"Do you need a walking cane on the field ump? To go with your COMPLETE BLINDNESS? Where did you learn to play, on a Braille game board? Or are you just taking bribes and learning to turn your head and cough?" Addison shrieked as the Slytherins made another snatch at clobbering Alexis.

"Okay sweetie! Time to go!" Billy tried to grab his wife who just wrestled back out of his hands.

"Hey Ump! I think you need to _bend over again_ and tie your shoes! You might trip over them as you crawl away! Or should I say slither?"

"Addison!" Billy practically squealed at his wife.

She snapped her head around "If you ever expect to have sex again you'd better walk away!"

"Jazz can you help-"

"Oh _HELL NO_." Jazz cut Billy off before he could even finish, backing up out of the way.

Billy looked over at Jackie who shook her head furiously side to side before turning to the game again. "And with that amazing goal by Destiny, Gryffindor 103, Slytherins 0!"

"Richie!" Addy screamed again, "take that greenbelly outta the game already!"

"Well Bill." Jazz sighed and patted the other man on his shoulder. "I'm afraid to say it, but looks like you'll have to use the emergency backup plan."

With a groan and a roll of his eyes, Billy pulled out his wand and made a few quick swishes in the air. Leaves slowly drifted in the air towards the platform, gliding silently as if on unseen tides. They landed all around Addison who wasn't aware of them as she screamed down field at Sue again.

"And there goes the first miracle of the game! Phillip finally discovered that there was a hoop at the end of the field and actually made a goal! Gryffindor 111, Slytherin 1!"

Out of the corner of her eye Jackie saw her dad wave his wand again. The leaves shook and then slowly transformed into tiny little multicolored creatures. She looked closer and realized what they really were. Suddenly she moved to the very corner of the platform to be as far away from her mother as possible. With a slight pang of amusement, Jackie watched as Jazz did the same.

The now large horde of tiny clowns suddenly swarmed Addison as Billy grabbed her wand from her belt. Overwhelming her they tied her up, gagged her, and started towards the stairs as she struggled against the little ropes, her eyes wild and angry.

Jackie tried not to worry for the health of her father as she saw her mother work a small knife from her pocket into her hand and start cutting the cables.

As Billy saw the first cable snap he ran for the stairs yelling back over his shoulder, "If you want to kill me honey you have to catch me first!" And then he was gone, followed down the stairs by the tiny army of clowns carrying the struggling Addison.

Jazz reached down and grabbed the abandoned megaphone, smiling at Jackie. "Don't worry, I already let John know what's heading his way. He'll save your dad. Well," he wiggled his eyebrows, "if Dia lets him."

_If she hasn't already killed Uncle John first_ Jackie thought to herself as she turned back to the game.

"So what's the halftime entertainment?" Jazz asked as he looked out over the field, watching the blurring forms in maroon or green.

Furiously Jackie tried to contain a sigh knowing Jazz knew about the game but wouldn't ever stop comparing it to American sports.

The Slytherin Beater Thompson smashed Richie on the back with is bat, making it look as if he was trying for the bludger but missing. Richie reacted with pain.

"Hey! Red card Ump!" Jazz yelled out.

"Don't you start telling me how to do my job also you overgrown kindergartener." Sue spat back, circling up slowly on her broom to the stands.

"What?" Jazz blurted out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sue hissed, "I should have put it into a language you could understand." She noisily cleared her throat. "How. Big moron keep stupid mouth shut. Ug."

Jackie found herself choking as she struggled to find something to say to the crowd before Jazz could respond. She watched as her Uncle Jazz seemed to somehow swell into a larger version of himself. The fear grew in proportion to the man's size as he leaned forward to glare at the Quidditch teacher. It was rare that she ever saw the big man mad, and he was pissed.

As he opened his mouth to reply another voice snapped in the air. "Don't you say a word Jazz."

With the recognition of Auntie Harmony's voice, Jackie blew out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Harmony walked over to her husband and grabbed his arm in a firm grip.

"John needs your help." She said to her dark skinned Native American husband in a voice that said not to mess with her. "Addy turned Billy into a toad and Dia threw him in the lake. Your best friend needs saved before he becomes someone's frog leg dinner. Go. Now."

Not taking his eyes from Sue, Jazz backed away from the stands. Harmony watched until the big man was heading down the stairs and then turned to Sue taking out a notebook.

"I will be standing here quietly taking notes over everything I see and who does what in response. It will then go to not only the headmistress but also the Hogwarts's board members. It will be interesting to see how prominently your name will come up."

The Quidditch teacher's face registered Harmony's threat. Sue Sylvester backed her broom away and immediately broke up another attempt to gang up on Cadence.

For the first time in as long as she could remember, Jackie's heart was singing with joy that it was Harmony who arrived to save the day.

With a sideways glance to Jackie, Harmony smiled and nodded. "Carry on. And don't worry; I'm glad I'm missing out on the picnic that John laid out. It was most likely going to end in a food fight anyway and I just got this sweater back from the cleaners."

Quickly Jackie returned the smile and nod and was thrilled to see the Slytherins were finally backing away from the Gryffindor hoop.

On the other side of the pitch Dell and Destiny looked more worried, their free reign on the Slytherin keeper being over.

"Sorry Dell and Destiny," Jackie called out, "time to get back to a regular game! Gryffindor 143, Slytherin 2!"

Richie sped past the announcer's platform and Jackie could see the busted lip, bloody nose and scraped ears. He managed to hit back a bludger that was heading Jackie's way that she hadn't noticed. He turned his head and Jackie found herself staring into his dark green eyes and unable to look away. With the hint of a smile, he pushed forward and sped off in search of the other bludger.

Her heart beat a little faster as she stood there, watching him fly farther away. Suddenly she became self conscious and glanced over at Harmony who, to her credit, only had the hint of a smile playing about her mouth as she stood watching the game.

Quickly Jackie turned back to the game in time to see the light in Alex's eyes as she sped forward. "Here we go folks, could this be it?" Jackie looked around for the Slytherin Seeker Justin Archer. He was staring at her but then what Jackie had announced permeated his brain and he snapped his head around to watch as Alex reached out and clasped something in her hand.

"SCORE!" Jackie shouted to the stands as they erupted in cheers, shouts or boos depending on the house. "That's Gryffindor 302, Slytherin 3! Great job everyone!"

She thought about saying something about the epic defeat and how it would live in infamy, but the lingering image of Justin staring at her wouldn't shake from her mind.

"And that's a wrap everyone!" Jackie nodded to the crowd. "Have a great day and we'll see you back here at the end of the month for Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff and we'll see if either team can even catch the tail feathers of the Gryffindor team points! See you then!" As she finished she took the spell off her throat, happy to be able to talk normally once more.

"You did a fantastic job Jackie." Harmony told her as they both turned to leave the announcer's stand.

"Thanks Aunty Harm. And I'm going to ask the headmistress is you can always be our officiate for these games." Jackie smiled then added, "and quite possibly bar all the others from stepping anywhere near the pitch."

"I wholeheartedly agree" Harmony giggled a bit. She nudged Jackie with an elbow. "I'm sure you noticed you were being watched."

"I'd hope so, I was announcing the game." Jackie sarcastically replied trying to hide her embarrassment. She decided to try to change the subject. "So you off to the picnic?"

"Oh Merlin's beard no." Harmony shook her head. "I got a message on the bracelet just a moment ago from John. It seems Jazz decided to turn every toad in the lake into the likeness of Billy and wants Addy to kiss each one to see if it is the real Billy. Dia can't stop laughing and Addy is getting ready to throttle Jazz." Harmony winked at Jackie. "I replied back and wished him the best of luck."

The two girls laughed as they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Aunty Harm?" Jackie asked with a light heart.

"Yes?"

"Want to get lunch together?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"But, wait," Jackie snickered as they walked back to the castle, "you're the Divination professor. Shouldn't you have already known I was going to ask?"

They both laughed at the joke as Ember and Gypsy came running up with Colonel in tow and Boris on Gypsy's back.

"Hey you two, aren't you coming?" Ember asked as they arrived.

"To?" Jackie asked although she already had a sneaking suspicion.

"The lake for the picnic!" Gypsy blurted out. "Warden needs our help with something. But he didn't say what."

"No, the game was enough excitement for one day Em," Jackie sighed. "But before you go I strongly suggest you throw a shield charm around Boris."

"Wow Jackie," Ember snorted, "dad said the same thing. Anyway, have fun!"

"And watch out!" Gypsy added as the two girls started away from them, "I saw several guys watching you during the game. You might find the lake with less excitement than the Main Hall if they all get the guts to try to talk to you sis!"

_I seriously doubt that _Jackie thought to herself. But instead she just smiled and waved.

"I suppose you wouldn't be too against having a nice snack in my office away from everything else? Tiki would be thrilled to have something to do." Harmony said thoughtfully.

"Aunty Harmony," Jackie sighed, "I thought you'd never ask..."

She walked quietly down the deserted corridor of the castle, trying not to let her footfalls echo and give away her approach. Tasha had thought about trying to get into the swarm of people that were actively congratulating the Gryffindor team but she quickly shook off the thought. Her own dorm room would want to disown her if she was "seen with the enemy" as one ugly, nosy, elephant of a girl pointed out to her just moments ago.

She didn't know very much about the game of Quidditch but she was fairly certain the version of it she just saw wasn't exactly standard. But whenever it came to _that family_, things were rarely anything close to the norm.

From across the Main Hall Tasha watched as the team celebrated their overwhelming victory. The prig DeeDee practically attached herself to Richie after the game like some strange bubbly, bounce blond growth. It made Tasha ill to watch. She had noticed that the girl Jackie hadn't come to the hall but instead walked off with the Divination teacher. Tasha very much wanted to try to get Jackie to warm up to her but was still having much difficulty there as the girl had taken to not being where she was expected or ever alone.

Some of the other children from that family had left to go watch "another game by the lake," but Tasha didn't understand what that was so couldn't figure out how to get herself invited to it. So instead she sat and ate and watched just in case an opportunity presented itself.

After a little while, the Gryffindor team's new Chaser, Wendell O'Connell, broke away and headed out of the main room. The boy was the roundest Quidditch player she had ever seen but seemed to be rather nice if not shy. It was obvious to her that the boy had a slight crush on the Gypsy girl but was too afraid to act out on it. And since getting Gypsy away from Ember for more than a few seconds was near impossible she felt a bit sorry for the poor puppy dog boy. When she saw him leave she figured she might as well try to catch up to him and strike up a conversation with the boy. It could go far as to make points with Richie and Gypsy and help thwart Cadence's ongoing hostility of her.

So she found herself wandering down the empty hallways of the school trying to follow the rotund boy in hopes of an encounter that would prove advantageous to her. But what she discovered was that the boy got lost in the huge castle very easily.

She stopped and listened yet again for the sounds that would tell her where he had gone. It took several moments before she heard what sounded like a strange gasp, and something hit the stone floor hard. Tasha turned down the dark passage and carefully made her way closer to the sound.

As she approached a blind corner she thought she heard someone choking and holding back a scream, and something pushing along the ground. The hair stood up on the back of her neck and she hesitated, not from fear but trepidation on arriving at a scene that she may not be welcomed. Quickly she thought up a cover story on why she was in the corridor just in case it was a fellow Slytherin roughing the boy up. She didn't want anyone to become suspicious and the Slytherins were by definition the most paranoid group of twits she had ever met.

Drawing a quiet breath Tasha boldly strode around the corner with a purpose so that she could fake the appropriate startled pose if necessary. But what she found did shake her for a second as she abruptly came to a halt.

There before her at her feet was the slightly plump figure whose eyes snapped at her in terror. His body shook with fear and a bead of sweat had formed on his brow. The boy's mouth worked with unspoken words, only producing a slight squeal. After his face showed that he finally recognized her, his eyes darted around the area looking for something. The boy gasped another breath of air and spun around on his butt, still looking for what was apparently an attacker.

"Are you alright?" Tasha asked unable to keep quiet. Her voice startled the boy, but it also seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"I…um…it was… ah… did you see that, that, that thing?" The boy stammered, still searching for what had to be an invisible foe.

"Sorry, but I didn't see anything." Tasha said with firmness to her voice that still conveyed empathy so as not to scare off the boy, but also to make it clear that his mind was playing tricks on him and he needed to snap out of it.

"It was… that was this thing… a darkness I swear that… well it _moved_." The boy's breath caught in his throat again and his hand seized his neck.

"Probably just one of the ghosts or poltergeists that this building seems to collect." Tasha decided to try to put the crazy boy at ease. "Whatever it was, it's gone now."

"Um… yeah." He sighed and got slowly to his feet, still looking around but with a less wild flair.

"Where were you headed?" Tasha asked him, trying to get him back to the realm of reality.

"I was trying to find out where the Room of Requirement went. I wanted to practice… um… something." His face started to turn red.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well, never mind. It was stupid anyway…" he rung his hands a little in fret.

"If you felt that strongly about it, I doubt it was stupid." Tasha prodded softly then added a touch of hurt to her voice. "Unless it's just that you don't care to tell me."

"Fine, I'll tell you but you have to keep a secret," his eyes darted around again, "and I want to get away from here."

"Okay, you still want to find this room of yours?" Tasha asked as she turned and headed back down the hall with the boy.

"No, I'm over that." He tried to smile at her but didn't do a very good job.

"Well I swear to you that I'll keep your secret for as long as you like. Most people though don't even talk to me much, let alone tell me secrets, so you see I really have no one to tell."

Wendell thought about it for a few seconds then nodded. "Your name is Natasha, right? I saw you at the Halloween party."

"Call me Tasha, please. And I believe your name is Wendell?"

"Dell, I hate my full name, sounds so, well, immature." His eyes tried to gage her response without directly looking at her. If he was trying to play it cool, he was doing a very lousy job of it.

"Dell it is then." She smiled warmly at him, glad to have made it into a conversation with him. She watched as he visibly relaxed a little.

"At the table everyone started to talk about the Yule Ball and what they were going to wear, and who they were going to go with. I'm only a second year so I don't really get to go, but Richie said, well Richie tried to say if DeeDee would have kept her tongue out of his mouth, that he was going to make sure all his team got to go. I asked about Ember and Gypsy and he tried to say he had a plan, I'm not sure what it was because DeeDee started going off about her dress and what she would require Richie to wear as they danced together. And that's when it struck me…" Dell took a deep breath, "I don't know how to dance."

"So that's why you were trying to find a private room, to practice. I get it." Tasha nodded her head. "And I think that is very sweet of you to want to learn. But you do know it is easier with a partner. Gypsy, well as far as I can tell, that whole family knows how to dance. I bet she'd help teach you."

"I wouldn't want to disturb her. Or Ember…"

Tasha held back a laugh at the boy's expense. He really was afraid of the little red head.

"Why don't you ask Destiny to help you then? You are teammates and I'm sure she'd love to get some practice in."

Dell stopped in his tracks. "Hey, that's a GREAT idea!" He turned and the look on his face was of genuine glee. "I bet you she's just as nervous as I am. I'll go ask her now." He started to run off but stopped and slowly turned back to Tasha.

"Um, I didn't say thank you for… well… thanks for coming to my rescue even if you didn't see anything. And please don't tell anyone. I don't want others to think I'm afraid of, well, you know."

"I'll keep it with the other secret." Tasha assured him.

The boy nodded, then turned and sped off down the hall leaving her behind to silently think.

Her feet took her back to the Slytherin common room but her mind was several floors above making plans on how to be sure that Richie took her to the Yule Ball. And she knew those plans included talking to his father.

Chapter 6

A Turn for the Worse

It had been three weeks since the Quidditch game but Richie turned and glared at Jackie as she entered the Main Hall to get dinner. He knew he was being petty for not forgiving her but it still made him so mad and he was convinced that Jackie had broken up with Marion right before the big game on purpose. The bruises and cuts had healed but his feelings of betrayal in his heart hadn't.

Sitting across from him was Cadence who also turned and gave the girl a duplicate nasty glare. Next to him Alex sighed and rolled her eyes but didn't give either boy yet another lecture on being immature male idiots. Callen sat beside Alex and tried to pretend he wasn't writing it all down in yet another notebook that he carried with him at all times. The rest of the Quidditch team that sat with Richie tried to act as if they hadn't seen her. All but Marion who leered.

As usual, Jackie sat down farther away at the table and Melody who was only a few steps behind her sat down with her as well. Sky walked in a minute later and put his hands on his hips in obvious frustration over what he had considered "a stupid feud" and glared first at Jackie then over to Richie. The little Doxie that Skylar had named Ennui mimicked the gesture while standing on the boy's shoulder. Richie returned the nasty look and turned back to Cadence. He knew that Sky would take Jackie's side. Like always.

"So, practice tonight?" Cadence asked Richie as if nothing had happened.

"Of course. We want to prepare all the new moves."

With a grunt Marion spoke to the two without taking his eyes off of Jackie. "I still don't see why we had to get rid of all the plays that Jackie invented. They are still better than what we've come up with."

"Are you kidding? She probably already sold us out to the highest bidder!" Cadence snorted back derisively.

"Oh come on," Alex snapped at Cadence. "You know she didn't. Stop being a jerk."

"You don't know that for sure!" Cadence started to say but the glare from Alex stopped him before he went any further.

"I could go ask her…" Marion started to get up but Richie pushed him back down.

"No talking to the enemy." He sneered.

"But isn't she still your sister," Dell asked shyly, "or, um, whatever…"

"She's not my sister." Richie spat out, getting more annoyed than he was willing to admit but not sure why.

"Jackie is still a Gryffindor." Ember's voice lofted to him full of scorn. "And she is still one of us Richie."

With a sideways glance Richie glared at Ember as his sister and Gypsy came walking up to them from the opposite side of the room.

"She stopped being one of us when she left the team." He grumbled back at his sister. "She's enemy number 1. Persona non grata."

"Is é mo dheartháir ar leathcheann." Ember sneered back.

Destiny glanced at Alex and whispered, "What did she say?"

With a shrug Alex looked at the others. Finally the whole team was staring at Richie who refused to say anything even though he knew the answer.

"She said 'my brother is an idiot' in Irish Gaelic." Gypsy giggled, shifting Boris around on her back. The spider was an eye-poking bright yellow.

As Richie derided his sister back, he noticed that the back carapace of the spider now had a huge happy face and the words "Have a nice day!" painted on him. "Is é mo dheirfiúr ró-fiosrach agus ba chóir go aigne a ghnó féin."

Everyone immediately looked to Gypsy. She shook her head a little as her hair turned from yellow to red. "He said "my sister is too nosy and should mind her own business."

"When did you learn Irish?" Dell asked her.

"Really? You have to ask?" Callen rolled his eyes at Dell. "They are inseparable."

"Well I was just, you know," Dell stammered, clearly not sure what to say. "Um, it's just that she isn't Irish so, well, the rest of you didn't learn it, so, um…"

"Wow, Dell, real elegant." Cadence snickered as the other boy turned slightly red.

"Why did you paint Boris? Isn't that bad for him?" Alexis nudged Callen slightly and changed the conversation.

"Maybe being happier looking will help Dia get over trying to kill him." Gypsy acknowledged with her usual smile.

"Being orange like a pumpkin didn't work, so what makes you two geniuses think yellow is any better? Makes him just a brighter target." Richie scoffed.

"What's wrong Richie didn't DeeDee the Dunderhead drool over you enough today?" Ember mocked her brother.

"At least I can get a girlfriend Em," Richie snapped back with more anger. He wasn't sure why but he was getting into an increasingly worse mood. "Have you even been on a date Oh Great Ember the Prude?"

"Well I have standards, unlike you my dear brother the gigolo." Ember sneered back. "Do you even know what a girl's face looks like?"

Richie opened his mouth with a retort but Gypsy was dragging Ember away by then.

"Come on Em," Gypsy sighed, "we told your mom we'd come and get Colonel and take him on a hike."

"Good luck with that Em." Richie couldn't resist. "That dog will be the closest thing you'll ever get to a real man."

"Considering it is in every one's best interest that we get you neutered during Thanksgiving-"

Richie couldn't tell what the rest of the insult was because Gypsy covered Ember's mouth as she hauled the red head out the doorway to the Great Hall. He looked around to the others who were staring at him. There was an uncomfortable silence playing about.

"So," he cleared his throat, "Quidditch practice in ten minutes?"

"What a stupid git." Ember snarled as the two girls walked down the hallway on their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's office in search of Ember's mom and dog.

"I know, I know," sighed Gypsy. She knew that there was quite possibly the potential for Ember's rant to last hours. The girl usually didn't fight with her brother much but the division in the family that Richie and Jackie had caused was taking its toll on everyone. Especially Gypsy's nerves. "You know, if you just pointed out to your brainless brother that he's upset because he is secretly in love with Jackie then things probably would go smoother."

"Are you kidding?" Ember snorted, "He's too much of a moron to see it. And if you remember dad said specifically not to. That those two either need to see it on their own or move on, no forcing the issue."

"Well Richie is an awful lot like the warden." Gypsy sighed again. She knew that Jackie also liked Richie but wouldn't even admit it to herself. Personally Gypsy felt that even thinking of dating someone from the household was more like incest but to each their own. Ember felt the same way, but Gypsy often secretly worried that the angry red head would never get married. Or date. Or even have a first kiss. And she wondered if she would ever either. But each time she and Ember had tried to spend time with someone else they ended up back together. No one understood or accepted either of them as they did each other.

"Mom says to just wait the ignorance out, that Richie will grow out of it someday like dad did."

"And what happens when he grows back into it?" Gypsy countered with a pang of despair. "Warden hasn't exactly been using his head as of late. We all accept that he's found another calling and even your mom understands but he keeps jerking back and forth on committing to a decision. Emphasis on jerk."

"Well I heard your mom say that being a moron is part of the male DNA. One of the unfortunate problems with the Y chromosome." Ember snickered a little which made Gypsy feel better. Trying to spend the day with Ember in one of her monumental bad moods was tiring. "But I hear ya. Everyone jokes about how mom can't really do without dad, but we all know it is the other way around." She sighed. "I miss him being around though. Some days it feels like he left us behind for his new ambition that he doesn't even know if he wants!"

Gypsy could hear the frustration growing in Ember's voice again and her own heart echoed it. "Remember when we were in Istanbul and were given the long dresses that covered our whole bodies, um, what were they called…"

"Burqua." Ember finished for her with a quirk to her lips in remembrance.

"Yeah, that's it." Gypsy smiled. Most people would have been annoyed that Ember seemed to always know everything but Gypsy found Ember's didactic memory incredibly helpful. "And we snuck away from Warden out of the hotel and into the muggle market place?"

Ember was giggling now with made Gypsy unable to hold herself back.

"And when he finally figured out which ones were us then we helped him shop?" Gypsy added. "Boy did he get good at the pat downs that day. Even he was surprised at how much stuff we could have made off with."

"But wasn't it cool to learn how to juggle and breathe fire?" Ember smiled.

"Not from Warden's point of view. He almost decided to stop calling you Firebug that day you freaked him out so bad."

"Well I wasn't the one who decided to try juggling illegal dragon's eggs. I thought he was going to have a heart attack." Ember laughed.

"Made what we did at the museum not so bad, didn't it?"

"I loved how he tried to find us ice cream but couldn't so instead we ended up having dinner on the little boat? And he made puppets and then got them hula dancing?" Ember's smile faded a little. "I guess there won't be any more times like that. Well," her face turned sour again, "unless it's for Serenity or Aurora."

"Well we aren't little kids anymore now are we?" Gypsy's voice betrayed the touch of sadness she was feeling again.

On her back, Boris lifted a spindly leg. "I'm a little kid. Can I have ice cream?"

"You had some with dinner." Ember raised an eyebrow at him.

"And it sounds good again, yes?" Boris peeked over Gypsy's shoulder.

"Only if Warden took us." Gypsy sighed giving into the melancholy feeling again.

They had finally arrived at the office door. Anyone else would have had the courtesy to knock before entering but Ember just grabbed the doorknob and turned figuring if her mother didn't want anyone in there she would have locked the door.

As the door swung open Gypsy whispered to Boris, "Remember, no sudden moves."

"Okie dokie." Boris replied, tapping two of his legs on her back and sliding back down a bit, but still peering over her shoulder.

"Hey mom." Ember waved to Dia who was sitting at her desk attempting to not grade papers. "Before Richie was born you didn't by chance drink from any fountains of stupidity did you?"

Gypsy could tell that Dia's mind had been far away as they walked in but she recovered quickly as Colonel gave a low woof to warn her about Boris.

"I noticed he was still ignoring Jackie during class today." Dia sighed and dropped her feet from her desk, turning towards the newcomers. "Honestly I don't know where that boy gets such a stubborn streak."

Gypsy was impressed that Dia was able to say it with a straight face. Dia's eyes were locked on Boris's legs that encircled Gypsy's body.

With a loud yawn and a great deal of stretching, Colonel got up off the floor by Dia's feet and nudged her hand to be petted. Dia obliged with a smile and looked down at the dog. "Thinking of stubborn I find it interesting that Colonel only chases Bella here at Hogwarts. Other cats he's stared at and some of them even rubbed up against him for attention, but he reserves his disdain for Bella alone."

"That's because Bella's pure evil." Ember grunted. "From the moment he put his first paw in the door of our house and she clawed him it was on."

"Ah, another male grudge." Dia quipped, scratching the dog behind the ears. "And here I thought Cadence has the corner on that market."

"There must just be something in the air." Gypsy replied. She noticed a package with her name on it sitting on the desk.

"Yeah, it's called testosterone." Ember sneered sitting down on the corner of her mother's desk and picking up a small statue that was cracked.

"It's for me?" Gypsy opened up the package and smiled. "It finally came!"

Gypsy pulled the silk cloak out of the box and slid Boris off her back and onto the desk.

Dia flinched and moved her chair back but didn't try to kill Boris. Gypsy was glad to see Ember's mom was finally able to be in the room with the giant spider without instantly trying to maim him.

"It's beautiful!" Gypsy oohhhed over the cloak as she flipped it behind her and tried it on. It was a white with silver braiding on its edges and collar with a full sleek hood in the back. "Sky really does know his stuff, doesn't he? I can't wait to wear this at the Winter Ball!" Her hair turned to match the cloak.

"Isn't it a little early to be worrying about that?" Dia made an awful face.

"If you hate dressing up mom, why bother going?" Ember rolled her eyes.

"Your dad makes me." Dia sunk back in her chair a little farther and was trying in vain to ignore the bright yellow spider that was currently crawling across her desk towards Ember as if in slow motion. "Although since your dad probably won't make it I think I'll pass this year."

"I'm not going then." Ember grunted and looked back down at the small statue. "What is this thing anyway? It looks weird."

"Yes you are going Em. I want to go and I'll need someone to talk to." Gypsy snapped back at Ember.

Boris slowly extended another leg like he was caught in an invisible time dilation field. Dia's hand grasped the chair's arm a little tighter.

"But I'll be bored." Ember snorted.

"The statue was one of the few things that survived the fire at the Battle of Hogwarts." Dia said in her professor tone. "I found it while walking around last night and thought I'd try to fix it."

"You won't be bored if you would actually dance with anyone." Gypsy shifted around the cloak and admired the intricate embroidery around the clasp. "I wondered what took you so long to end up in the Gryffindor common room last night. Melody actually almost gave up and came back to bed it took you so long to show."

"I see you failed on repairing it." Ember's nail scratched the wooden surface, leaving flakes of black soot on the desk. "And I do dance with others."

"I'm still trying to figure out why it didn't burn in the fire since it's made of wood." Dia's grip was starting to take its toll on the chair as Boris lifted another leg with the deliberate movement as if stuck in molasses. "I just realized I think the package was sent here so you wouldn't find it. Why else would it be in my office and not delivered by owl to you?"

"Van Gogh is afraid of Boris." Gypsy sighed, running the soft and silky satin through her fingers. "And dancing with only people from the family doesn't count. You are a great dancer, show some leg sometime. Maybe you'll get a date. Assuming you stop glaring at everyone." Gypsy looked up and, as she knew would be, Ember was glaring at her furiously.

"I'll be sure to make DeeDee my hero." The younger red head sniped flatly and she dropped the figurine on the desk with a heavy thud.

"Don't break stuff Ember." Dia frowned at her daughter.

"It was already broke mom."

"I'm talking about my desk."

"Oh, sorry." Ember said in a voice that showed little remorse. "I don't need any dates. Boys just try to slobber all over you in hopes of getting more. You going to be here all night playing with your new toy or you sleeping in Gryffindor tower again?"

The chair gave a small groan of protest as Dia's arm was slowly pulling it from its sockets as Boris slid his body along the desk making a measured grinding noise where it rubbed the desktop.

"I haven't decided." Dia was oblivious to the chair's distress. "And you will be interested in boys soon enough dear heart." She glanced at Gypsy. "That's a good color for you. Of course you should take your own advice and dance with someone other than family too."

"I would if Em didn't scare all the boys away." Gypsy couldn't help her snide remark.

"I don't scare anyone away Gyp." Ember turned towards Gypsy again, "but no one here is worth your time. You are way more talented than any of these," Ember swiped her arm through the air, "imbeciles." Her hand knocked over the statue and it rolled over to the edge.

Before it went over, Boris shot out a web and snagged it. Dia's throat strangled a shriek as the arm of the chair tore from its foundation and flew across the room striking the door. Boris froze solid, several limbs still in the air, the wayward statue dangling from one forelimb.

Dia's wand whipped out so fast that even though Gypsy was watching she didn't see the movement but heard Ember's screech.

"MOM DON'T!"

The top of the desk exploded and papers flew everywhere. Gypsy heard screaming and it took her a moment to realize it was from her.

The door burst open and John leapt in with his wand out. "What's going on in here?! Everyone alright?"

"Mom's trying to kill Boris!"

"Oh Warden, help!" Gypsy screamed. "I can't find him!"

Parts of parchment fell like bits of snow all around them. Colonel was barking loudly, the sound echoing off the walls. The dog bounced up and grasped Dia's wand with his muzzle, pulling it free from her hand.

"Raparo!" John shouted as he swished his wand around. The papers all jumped back together onto the desk, whole again.

From the far side, Boris peered over the edge of the desk with a few of his eyes at Dia and whispered with his Transylvanian accent.

"No sudden moves. Check."

"I didn't say that, you are twisting my words Dia."

Inwardly John sighed, trying to calm himself and not let his wife's stubbornness get to him yet again. He knew she was just being upset and lashing out in pain. But it was starting to get to him.

"I just said you should go sleep in the room McGonagall gave you here at Hogwarts and stop sleeping in the common room with the kids. It isn't very becoming for a teacher. I didn't say you were acting like a child." John growled in an even tone. "Even though you are." He cringed at himself for letting the words escape.

Her bright green eyes flashed in anger at him, her arms crossed in defensiveness. John was glad that Colonel had taken her wand from her earlier before she could blow the spider into oblivion. The dog had given it to John before he ran out with the fleeing Gypsy holding Boris and Ember hot on her heels. Some days John thought the dog was probably the wisest being in the household.

Tension had gripped the air as Dia didn't respond. That was never a good sign. She just stood across the room from him, fuming silently and probably building to a devastating blowout if he couldn't figure out how to control the situation. It amazed him that after so many years together that the woman could be so level headed and thoughtful in dangerous situations and dealings with others and yet so pig headed and difficult when it came to her family. And to him.

"Honey, listen." He started but she turned away from him and opened the window to the office. Immediately he understood that she had just told him 'no' without saying a word. And that she was intending to escape.

Quickly he lunged across the room and stood between her and the window, glaring down at her. Then he realized his mistake. In a fluid movement she had her wand back.

"Honey, please." He almost begged before she did something like stun him. "I didn't come here for an argument."

Her eyes glanced up at his and he heard the unspoken words. 'You got one anyway.'

She tried to move away from him but he grabbed her shoulders and was desperate to get her to listen. "Jacordia, will you please talk to me. I'm sorry that I seem to only upset you every time we see each other lately. You know that is never my intention. I love you but it doesn't look good if you are constantly sleeping on the Gryffindor couch and have the other students in our family out of bed."

Without looking at him, he could almost feel her response.

"I know you never asked them to do that for you, but they all love you too and know how hard it is for you to sleep alone. But you are a grown woman. At least some days."

_Why do I keep adding things on?_ John admonished himself as he felt her stiffen in his hands. He braced himself for her reaction. But nothing came.

He stood there holding her shoulders and staring at her. Even though he was touching her, it seemed like she was a million kilometers away.

"I'm sorry I swear," he tried again, "I don't mean to keep antagonizing you. Please talk to me."

In response she moved her body and pulled away from him and stepped back behind the desk that was piled with student papers and scrolls to grade. He was supposed to be helping her with the workload but he had yet to grade a single paper so far. He had intended to show up and her be happy that he was there to help her out, but for some reason she had taken it wrong. He had then asked her why she was trying to kill Boris and accidently accused her of thoughtlessness because of her still sleeping in the common room and barely sleeping…

"We can't resolve this if you won't speak to me Dia."

Suddenly she turned on him like a rabid dog, snarling and snapping.

"Fine! I'll sleep in the teacher's tower tonight. But you are not _ever_, EVER, allowed in there. Do you understand me Jonathan?_ Never!_"

"Fine!" He roared back, unable to keep his own temper in check. "I won't bother you in your little world here. Is that better? Does that make you happy? You won't have me in your way."

"You are never here to be in my way to start with John. You've already left, you just don't want to acknowledge it."

"I still at least go home and sleep in our bed some nights. When was the last time _you_ did that, huh Dia? You left our home first." He bit back at her, his anger and frustration rising.

"Oh yes," she sneered, "I forgot, I'm supposed to be the good little wife that sits at home and stares out the window waiting for her husband to grant her with his presence and fetch his slippers and dinner and to warm his bed and be oh so grateful that he hasn't just shacked up with his mistress!"

"I never asked you to do any of that and you know it."

"And I never demanded that you be home every night so I don't have to be alone. And I don't expect you to be. But I do expect you to stay out of how I try to solve the problem myself." She drew back into herself then whispered, "So if I'm to stay in that professor's room alone, then it should be just that. Alone. I don't want you there."

He stood glaring at her, the hurt of her words tearing a hole in his chest. She didn't want him around anymore.

"Fine by me." He barely got the words out of his mouth before he was across the room and out the door, striding down the darkening corridor.

His boots were heavy on the stone flooring and the echoes ricochet off the walls and suits of armor. He turned the corner and started down another long hallway when the weight of his emotions fell on him and he had to stop. He leaned his back on the wall, unsure that he could continue standing on his own.

She didn't want him anymore.

After Gypsy's frantic bracelet message and then Ember's more controlled explanation of what had happened, Addison had decided she had better check on Dia. The woman could face down hoards of dementors, Dark Magicians, and powerful evil but controlling herself around a small spider was just too much. _Okay, maybe not that small of a spider, but still…_

Addy had been teaching potions all day to handfuls of ungrateful brats at a time and her nerves were already shot. How any professor put up with some of them she couldn't tell. Then again the professors had put up with her and Dia in their time…

She stepped off yet another moving staircase bound for the DATDA office that was on the third floor and was lost in thought, trying to decide if she could simply tie up all the students and lecture them the next day instead of letting the little twerps take her life into their hands with every potion they made…

As she passed an intersecting hallway her brain registered a familiar sight. She stopped and reversed direction to check out what she thought she had saw. Poking her head around the corner she suddenly was thrown back twenty years in time.

There stood John with his back against a wall, staring at the floor with his hand holding his face. And as usual, she already knew it was because of the same reason he always did this.

He must have just visited Dia.

Calmly Addy drew a slow deep breath and let it out as she walked up to the man. It was strange to see how the years had started to etch themselves on his face and body. For a moment she expected him to look up at her and complain at how Dia was being mean to him with the face of a teenager.

"I take it grading papers with your wife didn't go so well?" Addy tried to say in an upbeat tone of voice.

"No." Was his only reply.

She cleared her throat and tried again. "I heard from Gypsy, well more from Ember who was making sense, about Dia's run in with Boris. I swear that woman will never get over her fear of spiders no matter how nice Boris is to her. Too bad. He seems to be a pretty decent spider."

He didn't react to her even a little.

"Did you try to defend Boris and end up fighting with Dia?" She prompted him.

Finally he looked up at her with angry eyes and practically snapped her head off. "I don't care about any stupid spider Addison. Dia told me she doesn't want me anymore."

She glared back at him. "Did she say those exact words or did you just put them in her mouth like usual?"

"Dia said she doesn't want me around here anymore."

"Here as in Hogwarts or here as in the office?" Addy pushed.

"As in around in her life!" John yelled back.

Carefully Addy resisted the urge to slap him. "Tell me what happened."

"Why bother."

"Because you are being a stupid git and I want to know how hard to kick you John." She snapped back. "Now tell me what happened. From the beginning."

"Kick me? Why do you always assume it was something I did?" He threw his hands out.

"Because it's you that knows better than to jump to conclusions. So out with it."

"Fine!" He bellowed back, but then seemed to calm down. "I arrived at the office just as I heard screaming and an explosion. Dia had freaked out about Boris and was blowing things up thoughtlessly."

"How about you tell me what happened without opinions or embellishments." Addy crossed her arms in front of her.

With a glare he continued. "I repaired everything and Gypsy, Ember, Boris and Colonel left but not before Colonel gave me her wand."

"Okay, go on."

"She wanted it back but I thought I'd better keep it till she calmed down since she was pretty keyed up."

"So I see your first mistake, but continue."

"I was going to tell her I had come to help her grade the pile of papers that Richie said was still sitting on her desk. I thought it was weird that she hadn't finished them as she was always the first one done with paperwork back at the Ministry."

"My guess is she was secretly hoping you'd come and help." Addy nodded her head.

"That's what I thought but then I asked her why she was still sleeping in the common room with the kids when it made her look like she was a little child that was afraid of the dark."

"Let me guess, that's when you two started fighting." Addy moaned then kicked him in the foot.

"Ow!"

"Jonathan McPherson you are an idiot. What else did you say to her?"

"I told her she should be sleeping in the room that McGonagall gave her here at the school. And she yelled at me for it!"

She couldn't resist. With a quick movement, Addy kicked him again.

"Stop kicking me! I didn't do anything!"

"You told her she was an ignorant little child."

"She's the one that told me I had to stay away from that room if she was going to sleep there. She told me to go away that basically she didn't need me anymore."

Addy tried to kick him again but the third time he had wised up and jumped out of her way.

"You know how hard it is for her to be without you but she is doing it for you and your new career. Because she loves you. And your bedroom at the house makes her sit there and cry all night from loneliness because it hurts so much to be alone, without you. So of course she goes to the common room because it hurts a little less to still be somewhere where she can look at you in the painting and be around the kids and good memories. And you demand that she just get over it and sleep in a strange room? You need to understand that if she does, she can't have you be making that bed remind her of you as well. It has to be hers, and hers alone. Understand?"

She watched as he thought about it for a while. When he finally nodded his head in understanding she swung her leg and kicked him again.

"I understand so stop kicking me!"

"Stop being such a moron John."

"What am I being a moron about now?"

She was unsuccessful in stifling a groan. "You are supposed to be helping teach classes here but even you refer to the office as hers and her desk. You fail to help out in any meaningful way because something else is always more important. The kids are all growing up and getting ready to leave and all you do is go away too. You any idea what it is like to sit there all alone and realize that no one needs you anymore? That soon they will have all outgrown you and moved on with their lives? Day after day watching the wonderful life we have slip away?"

"Um, Addy," John asked hesitantly, "are you still talking about Dia or yourself?"

Addison couldn't take it anymore. She let out a short grunt of frustration and turned her back on John and left him behind before she did something she might regret.

Emphasis on might.

"And just like a rose, I like how you pose. Your lips are so cherry they make me so merry."

It was getting harder and harder for Jackie not to laugh. Marion had gone out of his way to try to patch things up between them and had actually wrote her poetry. It was kinda sweet in a way but it had to be the worst poetry written. Ever.

"Your eyes are so blue they turn me to goo. Your smile is so bright I can see it by night."

She started to worry that the bad poetry might go on forever and thought he might be trying to outdo the Iliad for length. The scroll he was holding and reading from looked crazy long.

Trying not to be impolite, she glanced over Marion's shoulder and down the hallway. She saw her mother enter the end and head her way. Idly she wondered what would happen first; her mother arriving, Marion finishing his epically prolonged and dreadful poem or she would die of embarrassment first. Jackie squinted and wasn't mildly surprised by the look of sheer irritation and frustration on her mother's face. She _was_ walking down the hallway that lead from Aunty Dia's office…

"Every time we cuddled you made me befuddled. Whenever we meet I want to play with your feet."

_Well that's just disturbing_ Jackie mused to herself. She watched as her father came in from a side hallway that led to the side exit where the Herbology gardens were. He had been helping out in Herbology throughout the day and basically playing hooky from his job at the Ministry. He would never admit it but without John and Dia coming to work there his days just weren't as fun. He stopped his wife in her tracks and was talking excitedly to her but it didn't seem to improve her mood. Addison's hair never changed from the black with red ends that she was currently sporting.

"Under your sway you still make my day. When you ride your broom you make my heart go vooroom."

Her dad suddenly stopped and looked at her mother intently, having just figured out that her disposition wasn't a jovial one. Addison stood there with her arms crossed glaring at her husband. He gave her a weak smile to which her mother just narrowed her eyes at him.

"And for your sweet kiss it's something that I miss. By day and by night I always have you in my sight."

_Oh great, now he's stalking me_ Jackie sighted inwardly as she watched her father throw up his hands in surrender and take one step, then another backwards and out of his wife's way. Suddenly her view was blocked. Jackie refocused her eyes and realized her Uncle Jazz was staring directly at her with a look of mixed amusement and impishness. Her heart sunk into her stomach.

"You are like wine and I think you're divine. You are soft and warm and look great on my arm."

Jazz's eyes flashed with mischief and his smile grew. Jackie's stomach did flips as it churned, fearful that he would never let her live this down. Behind him Jackie saw her mother lean closer and hiss something to her husband that made him pull back and give her a wide eyed look. She then continued to walk towards Jackie.

Before Jazz could move her way, he looked down at his buzzing bracelet and a look of fear crossed his face. Suddenly he turned and saw Addison stomping his way and quickly he bolted. Jackie could see that her dad had his finger pressed to his bracelet and had sent some kind of warning. Her bracelet then buzzed.

"When you drew me a chart I could see that you're smart. You are a thinker and so witty but most important of all you are pretty."

She glanced quickly at the message that was scrolling across the face of her bracelet. _Watch out, your mom's on the warpath_ her dad's untidy handwriting appeared. _She said it had something to do with Dia and John, but I don't think that's it. I told her to use some Devils Snare on her students who don't mind and she bit my head off about needing to grow up since everyone else is doing it and leaving her too. I have no idea how one relates to the other but you may want to avoid her if possible. And is that Marion reading from a scroll to you? I thought you put your foot down about doing his homework for him?_

"I'm perfect to date and I'm really first rate. I'm funny with puns and I've got really big guns." With that Marion flexed his arms and looked up at her and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She couldn't stop herself; she rolled her eyes and pressed her finger to her own armlet. _I'm not helping him with his homework dad. Aren't you supposed to be watching Serenity and Aurora?_

As her mother got near she saw her father's answer. _They are playing in Greenhouse 1 with some puffapods and honking daffodils. Professor Sprout said he'd keep an eye on them while I grabbed some dinner_.

"So as you can see I'm all that you need. Together we'll get wild and then you'll carry my child."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Addison's voice boomed in the corridor. "Are you suggesting that you want to knock up my daughter?"

In a flash Marion whipped around to face the seething woman. "I, um, no, um, I just ah…" the words stumbled out of his mouth.

Jackie glanced around to see who else was witnessing the horrific scene but only Richie overheard as he waited farther down the hallway, conversing with a painting and shooting glances with extreme impatience for Marion to finish so they could go and continue talking about Quidditch.

"Um, well I just thought… ah.."

"You thought what _boy_." Addison's face came closer to the 6th year that Jackie suddenly felt a little sorry for. Not a lot, just a little.

"You were pregnant when you were younger, right?" Marion asked, and then his face drained of color as he watched Addison's rage expand. "Um, what I meant by that was, um, that we should wait of course but like not too long, I mean you all have a large family, right? That a large family is important to you and so we should have lots of kids, um, you like grandkids, right?"

"Don't you think my daughter is a little young for you to be worrying about knocking up?" Addison sneered at the boy with the look of fresh meat about her face.

"She's young of course, but, um, it isn't like she's a little girl. She's getting ready to be out on her own and I was just trying to explain to her how we could start a family right away, and I would take care of her and she wouldn't have to study so hard because she'd be at home and not have to do much of anything."

"EXCUSE ME?!" It was Jackie's turn to be outraged. "Who says I don't want a career? And just because someone stays home doesn't mean they don't know anything."

"Well I didn't mean that exactly, um, you know, but I just thought you'd be more like your mother…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean _little boy_?!" her mother snapped with renewed anger.

Down the hallway Jackie could hear Richie snickering in hushed amusement over the situation.

"I just meant that, um, she is pretty and smart and I think I forgot something in my Muggle Studies class. Excuse me please." Marion gave her a short and awkward bow and bolted off down the hallway in the wrong direction.

Her mother looked over at her, the anger still in her eyes.

"Don't look at me," Jackie said defensively, "I broke up with him."

"See that it stays that way." Her mother snapped back. "And if you see Jazz tell him I didn't find the self stirring pot that then pukes back ingredients at you during class all that funny. I have to get a whole new school robe thanks to that buffoon. The bubotuber juice just won't rinse out. He's lucky I didn't get any on my skin."

"I wondered why you weren't wearing your regular robe during Potion's today." Jackie nodded. "But I was at the far table and didn't get a chance to ask."

"Maybe if you and Richie just made up already you could go back to sitting closer. Then I wouldn't have to remind you to stop drawing in your book during class so often."

_Like she didn't do the same thing_ Jackie thought fiercely.

From down the hallway Jackie heard Richie snicker again.

With a much louder voice her mother boomed out "I wouldn't stand there and giggle if I were you Richard. Your grades have dropped significantly since Jackie hasn't been sitting next to you and correcting your potions while you make out with DeeDee. How about more Potions and less Biology in class from now on."

The hallway was suddenly very quiet.

It felt like hours as each second ticked by till her mother sighed and started down the hallway again. "I'll see you later Jackie. And try not to get knocked up between now and then." Her mother called back with a bit of a snide tone.

She felt like yelling back at her mother that she was smarter than her than to let someone else do an anti-pregnancy spell but figured that infuriating her mother further wouldn't do any good. Addison was spending more and more time at the school and Jackie was convinced it was to avoid the quietness of a mostly empty house. As noisy as it had been all these years it must be strange to be mostly alone. You can only write so many children's books before the loneliness sets in.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Richie sauntering by on the way to catch up to Marion who by this time had to have run clear to Australia to get away from her mother. As he passed she heard him quote some of Marion's poetry in a silly sing-song voice. "My heart sings with glee every time you come back from a pee, you may think I'm a nut but I really adore your butt."

"Shut up Richard before I tell DeeDee that you've been staring at that Tasha girl. Again."

Richie's eyes swiveled and gave her a nasty glare as he passed, but he didn't stop. Suddenly she had the sneaking suspicion as to who put Marion up to writing her the poetry.

"You may nettle as you pass, but you're still just an ass!" Jackie shouted down the hallway after him. She deeply felt the urge to hit him as hard as she could until he said he was sorry for being mean to her. She wanted to hurt him in some big way until he broke down and told her he was wrong and that he really still loved her.

The thought hit her like a brick. Immediately she threw it back out, figuring it was because they had always been close and this was the longest they had ever gone without speaking to each other. _Yeah, that was it_ she told herself as she shook away the remnants of the thought.

On the spot she decided to track down Robert the boy she had gone out with on several occasions. He was smart and kind but terribly shy. She had given up on them going out because he was so quiet that even she had forgotten that he was there and left without him on so many occasions. It was nice that he let her make decisions but it was tiring having to make them all. But the fact that Robert was way better at Ancient Ruins than even Richie was sealed it. She'd go back out with Robert and rub it in his face.

_Not that I care what Richie thinks about who I go out with…_

"We have to stick together, right Richie?"

It took Richie a moment to realize Cadence was talking to him and not just ranting on about the Slytherins or Jackie or whatever else Cadence liked to get on the subject and go on a tirade over.

"Yes of course we do." Richie blurted out, not sure what they were sticking together over to start with. It just seemed like the correct response though.

They had been taking an afternoon stroll around the castle having not much else to do since the Hufflepuffs currently had the field for practice and dinner was already over with. Alex was with Sky trying to discover the best outfit to make for the Winter Ball and of course Destiny and Melody had to help out, or at least watch and make suggestions. Richie really didn't get why it was such a big deal in the first place. His mom had Sky order him new dress robes and that was that. Simple.

Thanksgiving was only a week away and Richie had already got the okay for the whole Quidditch team to come over. It had only taken a quick owl from his mom to get the okay from all the parents for the team to leave school for several days but he realized his mom may have ulterior motives when it came to Quidditch. He wanted to ask his Aunty Addy to try to figure out what they might be but after seeing her in the hallway he decided to ask later. Much later.

He heard Cadence's stomach growl and he gave the large, muscled boy a sideways glance. The darker skinned boy just shrugged. "I guess I'm still hungry. I was so upset when we found out we couldn't actually practice that I only ate one plate of food."

Richie nodded in understanding. He was in constant amazement that Cadence, like his father, could eat so much food and not be fat. But then again it must take so much energy thinking up new and fun things to do to other people. Just last night after Richie had pounced him with some "Constant Vigilance" that his dad used to do that Cadence woke him up at 3 am and chanting a voodoo spell over him to turn him into a newt. Which was just to cover up his actual goal of having Richie's attention elsewhere so Sky could slip a fake basilisk under his pillow. Could be why he was feeling more cranky today…

"So we agree, we still ignore Jackie, even through Thanksgiving." Cadence continued on with what Richie figured was the topic of conversation.

"Um, sure." Richie mumbled his mind wandering elsewhere immediately. "Why do you think Marion told Jackie that she was going to be a stay at home mom? I always imagined her out doing, you know, stuff."

"Why would I care!" Cadence grunted, and then used his pointer finger to poke Richie harshly on the shoulder. "And why would you care either? Marion was an idiot to think he could win her back with poetry. Boy did he fall for that hook, line and sinker!"

"I guess that was a bit mean of us." Richie was having second thoughts but Cadence snuffed them out.

"He knew the rule. She's a traitor! Thou shall not suffer traitors in our midst! She almost got the game ruined by her little stunt and we all know she did it on purpose. She had only broke up with whatshisname... ah..."

"Robert."

"Yeah, that dude, so she could go out with Marion and then break up with him and destroy our chances at the cup this year just because she isn't on the team anymore. Just watch, I bet she is already dating someone else."

"I know, but still. Marion is our friend. And teammate which is more important."

"Marion will get over it. He's a tough guy." Cadence gruffed then added, "plus his memory isn't so long as to have to worry about it." Cadence smiled and nudged Richie.

"What do you think Jackie will do after school this year?" Richie's mind had returned to his previous line of thought quickly.

"I don't know, travel with Melody maybe?" Cadence shrugged.

"Travel? Melody's going to travel?" Richie was surprised by this. It had been a while since he talked to her, her having taken Jackie's side and all...

"Yeah, Mel told me the other day she is thinking of traveling back and spending some time in America. By our relatives. No idea why, that place is no fun at all."

"I could see Jackie traveling. Seeing the sites." Richie realized that Cadence was glaring at him again.

Before he could try to change the subject there was a faint popping noise in the air and Tiki suddenly appeared in their path.

"Good evening sirs." Tiki said in her little voice. "Miss Melody said you didn't get enough to eat so I brought you a snack to tide you over till morning." In her hands she held a large platter with various sandwich makings and cookies. In her pocket she carried a thermos to which she handed to Richie. "And milk to wash it down."

"Oh, wow! Thanks Tiki!" Cadence exclaimed happily. He took the platter from the small elf and looked around for the nearest benches and moved over to them rapidly.

Tiki turned back to Richie. "Tiki has a friend over in Rome that might be able to get you a book that would interest you sir. It may take some time since the Vatican frowns on anyone borrowing their books."

"Vatican?" Richie was intrigued. What book could a group of religious nuts have that he'd want to look at?

"Yes, it's a banned book. All books that the church doesn't like are locked up there. Tiki will let you know if it gets borrowed."

"Um, okay." Richie shrugged.

"Good to see both of you sirs. Tiki must leave now and get some dinner to Mistress Dia and Master John as they both missed dinner. I'm thinking chocolate souffle with dipped strawberries and chocolate cake and coco. And mint chocolate ice cream for dessert."

"That's sure a lot of chocolate Tiki." Richie snorted. "Don't you usually wait till late in the evening for the icecream in the common room?"

"Not tonight sir." Tiki sighed. "Tiki was informed that Mistress Dia will be sleeping in the professor's wing for the first time. Alone. Tiki will bring her chocolate pie tonight when she gets there."

For some reason it made Richie feel terribly sad that his mother was finally giving up and sleeping in her own room at Hogwarts. He rather enjoyed when it was his turn to go to the common room and camp out in front of the fire with his mother on the couch as they watched the people in the painting reenact stories. The painted image of Jazz loved to be the monster in any story, whether the story had a monster or not. Richie would forever love their rendition of The Tale of Two Cities starring Godzilla.

"Wait," Cadence interrupted with his mouth full of food, "I thought Uncle John was here helping her grade papers. Won't they go back home together?"

"Master John has to return to the Minister of Magic's office tonight for an all night session about a potential zombie outbreak in New York. He may be gone across the pond till we Celebrate Thanksgiving."

"Oh." Was Cadence's only reply.

"You might make sure Aunty Addy has some dinner too." Richie suggested to Tiki. "I didn't see her at dinner and later when I did see her she looked in a terrible mood."

"Tiki already has dinner waiting for them when they get home. Although Mistress Addy did ask me to set Master Jazz's plate outside. In the lake." Tiki shrugged.

"What did dad do now?" Cadence asked while shoving a cookie into his mouth. Richie found it amusing how no one was ever surprised when Jazz was suddenly ousted from the house.

"Something about a cauldron."

"Ohhhh I wondered what dad was working on the other day when he was sitting there snickering to himself." Cadence nodded. "Did you know that McGonagall is actually thinking of having Jazz start an activities club so that he has something more to do than annoy the other teachers?"

"What would that club be called? The How to Make Friends Fast and Enemies Faster Club?" Richie snorted.

"I guessed it would be The Pranksters Club myself. But I think she meant it to be more like a service oriented club."

Richie just shook his head and laughed.

A moment later Tiki waved her hand and popped out of existence again. Richie decided to sit down opposite of Cadence and have a sandwich as well before Cadence ate all the bread. As he loaded it up he saw Jackie walking slowly out to the lake with someone. His heart clutched as he realized who she was with.

Cadence's eyes followed Richie's. "I told you it wouldn't take her long. And that's whatshisname isn't it?"

"Robert, yes." Richie almost growled.

"Hmmmm." Cadence then snorted. "I wonder if she even really broke up with him or not. Maybe it was both their plans the whole time."

"So," Richie grunted. "Stick together, right?"

"Right."

Chapter 7

Family, the Other White Meat

Jackie walked down the hall; she was relieved that classes were done for the day. She did wish she had brought a sweater. _Where was Auntie Dia when you needed her_? she thought to herself as she entered the great hall. There at their normal table sat Richie. She felt a pang of sadness as she walked passed him. They hadn't talked for days, and she knew she could resolve the issue, but her pride stopped her. She sat her bag down on the table, lifted her foot to the bench and tied her boot lace for what seemed like the 40th time that day. She opened the large book bag and checked to make sure she had all the books she would need for the long weekend at home. She planned on spending most of her time studying. She was sure the others, especially Cadence and Richie wouldn't bother her much, as they were still angry at her for breaking up with Marion. Once she was sure she had all the things she would need, she closed up the bag and sat down. Someone from home would soon be there to help escort everyone home.

Ember and Gypsy were the next to arrive. Boris clung to Gypsy's back, looking much like some odd shaped backpack. Boris was still bright yellow. and on his abdomen the smiley face and word "have a nice day" were visible. Colonel followed close behind Ember. Each of the girls carried large book bags that looked to be over flowing.

"What's with all the books you two?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, these are um... Well they're for..." Gypsy stammered. Then Ember cut her off.

"Just some reading we wanted to do. I have read all the books at the house, and I don't see the point in reading them again. Gyp has found some new books about magical creatures and even one about Boris here."

Just then a small fuzzy creature popped its head out of the bag Gypsy held. She picked up the sugar glider and nuzzled it. Jackie raised an eyebrow at the two girls. She knew that all too often when the "Trouble Twins" were up to something, Gypsy could not give a straight answer. Therefore Ember would do all the talking. She decided to let it go though. There were far too many things on her mind to worry about those two.

"So is this one "Special"" Jackie asked her sister as she scratched the little critter behind its ear.

"Other then it being especially adorable, no unfortunately. None of them were. The others have gone to live with Hagrid." Gypsy smiled at her sister.

"Well you were dead on about the Doxie. She and Sky seem to be getting along famously." Jackie laughed a little. "That is after he got over her redecorating his footlocker."

"Yeah," Ember laughed "I thought he was about ready to spit nails that day. But she sure made up for it when she bit the Station boys after that comment about the Fairy with the Fairy."

"Hey I resemble that remark!" Sky laughed as he walked up to the table as Ennui fluttered around him. "She has definitely made herself more than useful. You should see how quickly she can pin up a dress."

Ennui fluttered past Gypsy and softly tickled her ear. Gypsy smiled.

"Wow, how did you get rid of the hair stubble?" Gypsy asked.

"I found a spell that stops hair growth, now if I could only find one that started hair growth for your dad." Sky laughed loudly.

A chiming sound came across Jackie's bracelet. _It seems that I am the last one to leave the tower; does anyone need anything before I head to the great hall?_ Jackie knew by the writing it was Melody. They all thought for a moment.

"Oh crap!" Jackie blurted out. "I almost forgot Van Gogh." She quickly sent a message asking Melody to bring him with her.

"Jackie!" Gypsy snapped at her. "How many times do I have to tell you that he really needs you to look after him? He is special and if you don't take care of him, he just may lose what makes him that way. Especially since he is at a very important point in his growth pattern."

Jackie more felt like she was getting a lecture from her father, then from her younger sister.

"Sorry Gyp, I have just had a lot on my mind." Jackie looked over at Richie, who was now sitting with Cadence, Alex and Callen.

"Ummmhmmmm" Sky vocalize softly.

Alex sat between Callen and Richie. She couldn't believe how stubborn Richie and Cadence were being. At this point, they were the only left on the team that were not speaking to Jackie. Hell Marion never stopped, and he was supposed to be the injured party here.

"I just can't let it go." Cadence shook his head. "She knew it would though him off his game. I know she did it just to hurt the team." By this time Alex had had enough.

"That's it! I have tried all I can. Keep it up you two and see how many people are talking to you by the end of the weekend!" Alex stood up and smacked Richie on the back of the head. "And here I thought you of all people were smarter than this!" She turned and joined the others at the far end of the table. Callen looked up from his writing.

"Well she held out longer then I thought she would." He closed his journal, stood up and he two joined the other.

A soft cracking sound filled the air. Out of nowhere Tiki popped into view. In her arms she held a very large, very old book.

"Hello Richie, I have that book I was telling you about. A fellow House Elf borrowed it for me. He said to make sure you take good care of it."

"Wow Tiki!" Richie said full of excitement. "I can believe you were able to do it! This is so awesome! But you know, you didn't have to make a special trip, you could have given it to me at home."

"Oh no special trip, I am here on other business." She snapped her fingers and a warm sweater appeared. "I have to give this to Jackie and Harmony needed some help getting thing ready for her sub." With that Tiki waved at the young man and made her way over to Jackie. Richie watched as Tiki gave the sweater to Jackie, then snapped her fingers and disappeared. He opened the book and started to skim through the pages.

Melody entered the great hall, followed by Area and Jubilee. The twins quickly joined their other friends. The look on Melody's face was one of utter frustration. She sat Van Gogh down on the table by Jackie and plopped down on the bench.

"I wish I had a cage to put those two in. Can you believe that they were going to try and skip Thanksgiving? I just don't get them!" Melody shook her head and rubbed her temples,

"None of us get them anymore." Ember said with a snide tone. "Did you know that they were trying to get out of Charms class? They told Auntie M. that they felt they had learned everything they could, and that it was detrimental to their reputations to be in there with Uncle Jazz." Now Ember's tone held more disgust then anything. "If being popular comes at the price of degrading ones parents, I am glad I am not!"

"They did what? How do you know? Does Dad know? Tell me now!" Melody was furious.

"You heard her correctly." Gypsy replied knowing that Ember would not repeat herself. "We know because, well you know Hagrid can't keep a secret. And, as far as we know, no one has told Uncle Jazz."

"Good, let's keep it that way. It would crush him!" The anger in Jackie's voice was fierce, as she joined in the conversation.

"I have a good mind to sick Ennui on those two little snobs!" Sky couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

Before anymore could be said on the subject, Richie came running over.

"Jackie, Jackie! You have to see this!" Jackie spun around on her heals, just in time to be almost mowed down by Richie and the book he held. Richie caught her around the waist to stop her from falling over. He held her a little too close, and it made Jackie blush. Quickly he let go, set the book down on the table and started rambling on with such haste Jackie couldn't understand anything coming from his mouth.

"Okay, okay, I know you are trying to tell me something, but for the life of me I have no clue what language you are speaking." Jackie smiled at Richie.

"Sorry, I just have to show you what I found!" Richie pulled the coin his father had given him from his pocket and set it on the book. Jackie looked first at the coin. On it was what seemed to be Egyptian glyphs, and the face of a man that was all too familiar to here. She looked at the page on which Richie had place the coin. The same face looked back at her. She flipped the pages of the book with more astonishment and then looked at the cover of the book. At first she thought it had to be a joke but when she saw the cover, she realized it wasn't. Every important person in this book bared a striking resemblance to the adults in their family. Especially the picture of the crazed looking Pharaoh, who could have been Uncle Jazz's Twin.

"Is this what Tiki brought you? How did she get it? This is awesome, and well almost disturbing!" Jackie was still a bit in shock.

"Yes, Tiki said she has friends in high places, but I never thought I'd find this, in this book!" Richie was so excited that he could barely hold still. People had started to notice the commotion and were looking at the two seventh years.

Natasha had just entered the hall, and was making her way to her seat at the Slytherin table, all the commotion made her stop. She looked at the table where the coin and the book lay.

"I don't mean to intrude, but all this fuss over a coin and a book? Am I missing something?" She was very polite, and oddly unintuitive.

"Well, as of right now it isn't any huge discovery." Richie explained.

"But if we are right, we may have found a link to one of the most hidden Pharaohs of Egypt. He was quite an embarrassment to their history. So much so that most anything to do with him and his years of rule have been destroyed." Jackie added. Natasha looked at the drawing on the page. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the resemblance to Professor Whitehorse.

"Oh, I see why you would be excited." She paused for a moment. "I am sure Professor Singer will be quite delighted to hear about it all tomorrow." Natasha smiled at the two of them.

"Um well yes he will be, but we will not be in class tomorrow. It's Thanks Giving in the states, and we celebrate it every year. Uncle Jazz you know." Jackie informed her.

"Yes and this year we have a number of other students coming along with us." Richie added.

As if out of nowhere, John joined in the conversation.

"Yes quite a few, and I really don't see the harm in adding another. Would you like to join us? There is always plenty to eat, and the entertainment is great!" Jackie and Richie looked around at the others; it seems none of them had notice John's appearance.

"Warden!" Ember and Gypsy squealed with delight as the through their arms around John. "Are you here to take us home daddy?" Ember asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes Firebug, I am, but I have a few things to take care of first. Besides not everyone is here. It will only take a few moments, and I will be back to collect you all." John turned to Natasha. "Can you pack a bag quickly?"

"Yes sir. I'm a pro at being ready to go, on the spur of the moment." Natasha smiled and batted her eyes at him. Jackie wasn't quite sure why, but there was something she didn't like about this response. She filed it away for the time being.

"Then you best be about it." John smiled at the girl.

"Hey Warden, do you think it would be okay if I brought Robert along." Jackie asked quickly

"Sure, why not!" John chuckled. "The more the merrier! I will clear it with the powers that be; just make sure he is ready to go."

"Thanks Warden!" Jackie hugged him quickly and ran off to find Robert.

It didn't take but moments from her arrival in the great hall, for DeeDee to realize that Richie was talking to the new girl Natasha. She quickly ran over to the young man, through her arms around him and planted a huge kiss on his lips.

"Sweetie, I am all ready to go, but I am going to need some help with my bags. Would you be a dear and help me fetch them." DeeDee's words oozed with sticky sweetness that was enough to rot any ones teeth. As she turned to walk out with Richie, she gave Natasha one of the dirtiest looks anyone had ever seen. To which Natasha only smile back.

"I don't think she likes you very much." Ember said with a hint of glee in her voice. "Which means I like you a lot! Gyp and I will help you get your things if you like."

"Thank you Ember. I would like that."

Gyp sat Boris on the table and told him to look after their things. Colonel stayed to look after Boris, and Sky kept an eye on them all as the girls followed Natasha to collect her things.

The three girls stopped once they reached the long tunnel like hallway that led to the Slytherin House that lay under the lake. It was agreed that Ember and Gypsy would wait here, as they were not allowed to enter. Natasha promised to hurry and not keep them waiting. As she made her way to the common room of the Slytherin House she rolled over the events that had just taken place. The thought of befriending the two younger girls had not crossed her mind. She now wondered if this was wise. It seemed that Ember tended to cause a commotion just about every where she went, and Gypsy was either messing about with some creature or keeping Ember out of trouble.

As she collected her things Natasha puzzled it out in her head. Ember and Gypsy were in their own right very intelligent. More so then any other second years. It also seemed to her that they knew just about everything about everyone, especially those in the family. The only person who may know more was the boy, Callen who seemed to write everything down in one of his many notebooks. She also knew that the two girls would not be easily fooled, and she admired that. It was something they had in common. Natasha also concluded that they would never do anything to harm anyone, but they were not above bending the rules to fit their needs. Though she herself never cared much for rules, she felt some people were meant to be stepping stones to get what she wanted but she knew these girls were not.

On her way back down the dark, damp corridor she came to the conclusion that she would truly have to be their friend, and that thought wasn't really so bad. She still hoped to befriend the eldest girl Jackie, but having Ember and Gypsy on her side just might make that a little easier. Natasha wouldn't admit it to herself, but the thought of having friends did make her happy. The young girls waived as she came in to sight. Natasha smiled, waved back and quickened her step to get to them. Gypsy took one of the bags from her hand and they hurried off to the Great Hall to meet up with the others.

The large group stood in the great hall awaiting John's return. Once John arrived, and got their attention, he informed them of the plan.

"We will walk the short distance to the gates of Hogwarts. Once off of the school grounds we will all pair up and travel by Apperation. You older students who can Apperate will take the younger ones who cannot. I suggest that you all decide on your traveling companions as we walk. It will make the process much easier."

Ember and Gypsy quickly chose John. Sky volunteered to take Marion. Destiny chose Cadence. Melody would take Aria, Alex and Callen would go together. Jackie would take Del and Richie would take Jubilee. Since both DeeDee and Robert had been there, Robert agreed to take Tasha since DeeDee stuck her nose in the air and refused to even stand by her. Once beyond the gates, John double checked to make sure everyone was accounted for, and paired up appropriately. Then on his mark there was a loud snap, and the world around them went out of focus.

The sign proclaiming Legion of Dynamic Discord popped into sight as the group arrived on the sidewalk outside of their house. Jackie felt a slight pang of nostalgia as she realized that this was her last year in school and soon would be off doing whatever. For so long she had dreamed of getting away from the noisy crowded house but for a moment it felt good to be back, noise and all.

"Dibs on the tree house!" Richie exclaimed loudly and bolted under the sign and down the walk way to the front porch followed quickly by the rest of the Quidditch team plus Callen and DeeDee. The whole team was cheering and chanting as they went, bursting through the door and filling the house with sound.

_So much for that particular longing_ Jackie thought savagely to herself. _At least the Apple Dumpling Gang would be staying out in the tree house and not inside constantly annoying Robert and me as we study._

John was standing not too far to the right of her still holding Ember on one arm, Gypsy on the other and Colonel between his feet. It strongly reminded Jackie of so many times growing up watching him take off or come home with the girls. There were changes though, both girls were no longer little and Gypsy now sported the world's creepiest backpack. Boris lifted his body higher on the girl's back to look into the yard and house beyond. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"This is your web?" Boris purred in his Transylvanian accent.

"Yep, home." Gypsy acknowledged but then added, "But don't catch and eat anything here as it could be a pet. Em, Tiki or I should be with you at all times when hunting. Just to be safe."

The spider nodded in understanding. "No sudden moves?"

"Yeah," Ember sighed, "let's go with that. Mom will be home soon so we will have to be constantly vigilant."

"I talked to your mom about Boris," John smiled at his daughter. "Hopefully things will go a little smoother."

Gypsy's face looked a bit sour but she didn't say anything. Suddenly Colonel shot out from between John's legs and leapt at Melody's purse where Bella the black cat was peeking out of. With loud barking and lots of hissing, Colonel chased the cat into the yard and around the house out of sight with Melody and Ember hot on their tails.

"Stupid cat." Gypsy mumbled as she also dropped her bag and ran after the two other girls with Boris.

John smiled and pulled out his wand and with a few swishes the abandoned luggage started hauling itself down the walkway and towards the porch.

With a shy tentativeness in her voice Tasha asked, "Aren't you worried about the dog hurting the cat?"

With a chuckle John stepped over and patted Tasha's back. "Colonel won't hurt Bella, he just likes to chase her. She'll be fine."

For a moment there was something in Tasha's eyes that Jackie couldn't put her finger on but then John motioned for Tasha to walk through the wrought iron gate and beyond.

"Why does it say that on the sign?" Tasha asked as they walked, John just a step behind her.

"Well as you know each house on the Floo Network has a name. That's ours."

Jackie couldn't help butting in. "After spending the weekend with us, the name will be self explanatory."

Tasha twisted her body around and gave Jackie a grin.

As they approached the stairs to the porch Skylar sighed. "Any chance John that you can get the Quidditch tools out of the tree house long enough for us to show it to Tasha?"

"Tree house?" She said with interest.

"Yeah the tree house doesn't look like much from the outside-" Jackie started to say before Sky cut her off.

"I could have fixed that you know. I still have many fantastic decorating ideas."

"No way Sky," Jackie responded flatly. "It could mess up some of the history of the place. Like the poems on the stairway."

"Whatever." Sky rolled his eyes. "I said I could retain those."

"But it wouldn't be the same."

Sky snorted. "That's the point. It could look much more modern and less Brave Heart."

"And the answer to your question Sky," John retook the conversation, "is yes. I'm sure they are going to practice a little before dinner. And Dia getting home. I think we could give her the tour then."

They came to the door that was still wide open from the team's arrival but Jackie saw Tasha stop and look at the sign that Jackie had painted so long ago when she was a first year. It was completely white. This seemed to puzzle Tasha.

"Knock on the door." Jackie prompted.

Aria and Jubilee who were bringing up the rear rolled their eyes and went inside without a second glance, but John, Robert and Sky stood there to watch even though they had all seen it before.

With trepidation Tasha reached out and gently knocked on the door. Immediately the picture came to life. The words "Welcome to the Home of Discordia's Children" appeared on the surface followed by a white rabbit holding a pocket watch who ran across the surface. Behind him as he ran, a forest was revealed until he stopped at the far side where there was a rabbit hole. With a wild look around and few hops he leapt into the hole. The words were replaced with "We hope you enjoy your trip down the rabbit hole." From the forest out stepped all the characters from Alice in Wonderland waving and smiling. Tasha stared at the characters and Jackie could tell she realized that each one resembled someone in the extended family. Finally the last words appeared. "Where nothing is as it seems, and nothing seems as it is." Then the sign went blank once more.

"Wow, that's really cool." Tasha said when it was done. "Where did you get the sign?"

"I made it." She still felt proud of it even after all the years and it made her feel good that Tasha was impressed.

"You could do that for a job and make tons of money." Tasha turned more towards Jackie. "I'm sure wizarding families everywhere would want one."

Before Jackie could respond Tiki came to the door, her hands holding a huge tray of various pastries, cookies and cakes. "Come in and have a light snack before dinner is ready." The small elf said enticingly.

"That's a small snack?" Tasha blurted out upon seeing the overstuffed tray of goodies.

"There is more inside. Come in come in!" The elf made her way over to a table that was laden with more food. "And don't worry. I already put out snacks in the tree house as well."

They walked inside and set down their bags to which Tiki immediately made off with. Tasha looked concerned for a second.

"I think you'll be staying in Alex's room since she's with team tornado. I'll show you where in a few minutes if you like."

The blond headed girl nodded and flashed her a smile but still stood like she was planted on the spot as others started eating. Jackie watched as no one used a plate or silverware and for a moment was almost embarrassed. She decided to ignore it though as she was fairly sure there were going to be worse things this weekend to be embarrassed over. Much worse.

Billy wandered into the living room in a way that made Jackie wonder if he was lost, but when he saw John he made his way over.

"So, any luck?" Billy asked John as he ate from a chocolate chip cookie.

The tall dark haired man sighed and ran his hand through his hair just like Richie did. "Nope. She wouldn't tell me either. I swear that woman has one of the most devious minds ever."

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked while taking a napkin and an apple muffin from the table.

"Hey honey," Billy snatched her up and gave her a huge hug. "How's my little girl?"

"Not pregnant yet." Then she couldn't resist. "Yet."

"Ummmmm okay…" her dad gave her a quirky smile then let her go, adding, "Well let's keep it that way." He turned to Robert and pointed a finger at him. "Got it?"

"Yes sir." Robert swallowed hard. Jackie could swear he shrunk at least a foot as well.

"So what's the problem?" Sky asked the two men while getting a small china plate and filling it with dainty snacks. Of everyone in the room, Sky had by far the best table manners.

"Just trying to guess what Dia's up to now." John shook his head. "It is just too suspicious that she was immediately willing to let Richie bring home the whole Quidditch team to practice on our pitch."

"She's up to something." Billy agreed, nodding his bald head.

"Aunty Dia is always up to something." Jackie shrugged. "So how's that different from every other day?"

"Well since all us parents got banned from any games except for Harm," her mother's voice proceeded her into the room, "it will be hard to keep an eye out for any of Dia's "helpful" spells." Her mother took a plate and snagged some cheese and crackers. "I still think she is going to put a spell on the brooms, or their robes or something while they are here."

"Or it could be their shoes!" Billy added. "They each have their lucky pair of sneakers that they like to play in."

"I could see that since spelling the players themselves could have unforeseen consequences in their classes till they play their next big game in February."

"Maybe she intends on trying to talk all the kids out of the game while they are here." Billy suggested.

"Nah," John shook his head, "she could do that while she has them captive in class."

"I still say she's going to spell their brooms or robes. It's the only thing that makes sense." Her mother said firmly to the men.

"No offence John," Billy said to the man then turned to his wife, "but when did Dia's line of reasoning ever make sense to normal folk?"

"She makes lots of sense," John said a bit defensively, "it just doesn't seem like it at the time."

Jackie couldn't take it anymore and had to have her say. "Has it ever occurred to any of you that she is doing it just to mess with you?" She looked from one adult to the other. "That's what I would do. And look how well it's working."

John, Addy and Billy all exchanged looks.

"That does sound like Dia." Her mother agreed.

"Yeah, but can we take the chance?" her father countered as they fell silent.

Jackie sighed and looked over at Tasha. "Want to see the room you'll be staying in? That gives Uncle John time to verify the troupe of trolls out there have evacuated the tree house so you can see it."

"Sounds good." Tasha nodded.

"Well we best be about it." Jackie finished the muffin and lead the way down the hall wondering when she started thinking and saying things that Dia did. _How weird_.

She followed Jackie outside into what was presumably their back yard while still pondering the room she was given to sleep in. Jackie had called it "Film Noir" but Tasha was impressed by how it rendered everything into black and white while still somehow being able to see around the room. They had briefly poked their heads into Sky's room that Jackie snickered and told her how Dia described it as "Disney throwing up all over." It was filled with water and even had fake fishes to go with the undersea castles and other fantasy images.

Jackie had explained that after Sky and Alex came to live with them then all the children wanted to have their rooms redone. Of course John and Jazz did the room that Ember, Gypsy and Aria slept in first. It was complete with fiery dragons and golden treasures hidden under the beds. There were pieces of knight's armor and swords that littered the room and sported dragon's eggs that could double as cages for any strange creatures Gypsy brought home. In between the beds was a throne dog bed for Colonel and to the side was a small princess bed that had black veils on it which was pointed out as being Bob's old bed, whoever Bob was.

As Aria and Jubilee got more and more popular at the school the younger twins had demanded rooms of their own that were not changed in any way. But Ember and Gypsy were content to stay in the castle made of flames and ignored how the younger twins had started turning their noses up at everyone else.

Tasha had been polite but not surprised that Cadence's room was filled with Quidditch team stuff including little figurines on broomsticks whizzing around the room constantly. Tasha wondered if they did it all night or if the little figures gave it a break but she really didn't care that much about it to ask.

Richie's room on the other hand was a small surprise. It had maps and details of different archeological digs from around the world, but a great deal of the one side of the room was devoted to Egypt's Pharaohs and information. Of course Tasha knew of his interest was because of the mysterious book with the likenesses of all the adults in the family. She decided to ask more about that later.

Melody's room looked more like a typical girl's room except with musical instruments that constantly played songs that changed with your mood. Tasha found that fascinating. Jackie's own room was filled top to bottom with paintings and drawings she herself had done. Tasha was thoroughly impressed with the skill that Jackie had and told her so. She could tell the girl was starting to come around and that she might just be able to secure her as a friend by the end of the weekend.

As they looked into Callen's room which had funny bits of stories pinned to the wall Melody came stopping through the hallway carrying Bella the cat who was covered in cobwebs. Ember and Gypsy followed shortly after her with a look of merriment. Apparently the dog had treed the cat and they were unsuccessful getting her down without damaging one of Billy's favorite trees so Boris had gone up and slung a web and lowered the freaked out cat back down to where the dog could try for her again. Ember had told him to sit and stay but the cat had scratched the hell out of Melody anyway.

The two littlest girls Aurora and Serenity showed Tasha to their room. The door had opened into a dense jungle forest complete with howler monkeys and birds of every color and size. Tasha asked how they were able to sleep in such a noisy busy room but the little girls just giggled.

John had messaged Jackie with the all clear so they decided to go outside and see the tree house that seemed like such a big deal to the entire family. Ember and Gypsy decided to tag along.

Once outside Tasha was impressed to see how the tree house was hidden in the back yard even though it was only yards away from the back door. Jackie had explained that the whole place used to be a woodland field that Harmony's parents had owned. After John had come to live with them they let him build a tree house as a place to get away from his cousin and her friends. But it was only a short time till Harmony, Dia and Addison was there with him anyway. It became the unofficial home away from home for so many of them. Tasha could see why it was so important to the adults, and through stories, the children as well.

Behind the tree house there was a large pond and Quidditch pitch hoops. Everyone on the Gryffindor team was flying around doing warm-ups. But she about choked when a tentacle reached up and tried to grab at some of the low flying brooms.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Jackie said in an off handed way. "That's just Addanc. He's a pet. Gypsy says he's special."

Tasha nodded but she didn't want to tell them how much it crept her out. Especially with Ember and Gypsy right behind them.

They reached the tree house and her heart fluttered a little as she looked up at the top of the staircase and saw John standing there waiting for them. His hands were on his hips and he had taken off the long wizard robe he usually sported around the school. He was wearing a thin blue long-sleeved shirt with the arms rolled up and jeans that hugged his body. He had the same cowboy boots on that Richie liked to sport whenever he could. The resemblance to his son was staggering. All that Tasha could think about was that the man looked hot.

With her arm Jackie nudged Tasha and pointed out to her different things about the tree house, the poetry, the burn marks, the multiple destroyed stoves and BBQers, the overgrown garden her father used to keep, the drawings that were everywhere. Tasha couldn't help but be terribly jealous at the love that exuded from the simple tree house. Having lived without a proper family it hurt to see so much time spent on celebrating it. She realized that if she had of grown up with the chance she too would have been like Dia and spent as much time here as humanly possible. With John.

"Welcome to our humble tree house. It's kind of a mess right now," John threw up a hand, "well, it usually is a mess, but anyhow welcome in!" he waved her on by.

She stepped up to the doorway and saw the painting of the musketeers, with the image of the person Richard whom she understood had been a friend, but was now dead, standing in the background watching over them all. She looked into the room and was amazed.

There was a fire pit in the middle of the room and chairs all around with various pillows and blankets thrown just about everywhere. The walls were covered with books, swords, paintings and other things that it was more of an eclectic mess. On the one wall there was a painting that held the likenesses of all the parents when they were her age. She recognized them immediately because these same images often ran around all the paintings at Hogwarts as well.

"Go on in, there's more to see." John prompted softly. He was standing right behind her and she could almost feel the heat coming from his body. She didn't trust herself to turn and look at him without giving anything away, so instead she stepped inside.

The other kids wandered in as well. Ember and Gypsy immediately threw themselves into chairs and Ember pulled an old blanket with sloppy writing in the corner over herself for warmth even though the fire was currently going. Jackie walked over and opened a door on the far side of the room that lead to a full kitchen.

John pointed to a room on the left. "That used to be my room when we stayed here. Richie uses it now," then he pointed to a hallway on the right. "Down there are more rooms. Each of us had our own rooms but we've added a few more since then to help accommodate all the kids and their friends."

"This is some tree house." Tasha commented. It was a huge understatement. "I've never seen anything like this before. You all lived here? When it was out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yep, spent our summers here. The place has tons of safety spells after different incidences occurred. Even though I lived with my cousin Harm and her parents this place was always home to me. And Dia. It was the closest she ever knew to a steady place. Addison was living with relatives as well so this was also more of a home to her too. Billy stayed here every summer we were in Hogwarts and for Jazz this really was his second home all throughout school. So when we all decided to stay a family, we bought the land from Harm's parents and built a house. But this tree house will always be home. All our kids grew up playing here."

"Although we didn't do near as much damage to the place as you all did." Jackie snickered.

John chuckled. "Yeah, we learned the hard way. Now there are so many spells on this place that it is about as safe as you can get. There is even a spell to keep Dia from trying to cook again. That was the biggest safety measure there is." Suddenly he turned around and looked back over his shoulder and out the door. When he turned back he smiled at her again which made her heart melt.

"Feeling a little guilty there Uncle John?" Jackie teased.

"You better believe it." He laughed back. "She has the odd habit of walking into a room right as you are talking about her."

"I think we'd know she was coming by the shouts from the Quidditch pitch." Jackie nodded out a window to the team on brooms.

"Agreed."

"Hey Warden," Gypsy spoke up while playing with Boris who was on her lap. He had a deck of cards and was learning to shuffle with two sets of limbs at the same time. "I thought you were going to be in New York till tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the authorities thought there was a zombie virus spreading but it ended up being a new exclusive nightclub opening up. The Drinking Dead it was called. I'm sure lots of zombies show up to work the next day with hangovers. It gave the authorities quite a scare but it did help us to develop an emergency plan for in case the real thing ever happens. One successful fire drill down."

"Well I'm glad you're home daddy." Ember smiled. "Does this mean you are going to read us a bed time story?"

"I suppose I can. Serenity and Aurora have already requested their favorite one, you could sit in the jungle and listen too if you wish."

Gypsy's face showed mild disappointment, but Ember's didn't hold back. She had a very unhappy frown and her whole body radiated it.

"No daddy," Ember's voice was firm, "one for us. Remember us?"

John walked over and kissed Ember on the forehead. "Yes my little Firebug. I remember you," he leaned over and gave Gypsy a kiss on her forehead as well, "and you too Scamp. I'm sure you two will be up much later that the little girls but when you are ready to go to bed let me know and I'll read you a story. Okay?"

Both girls smiled and were happy again. Tasha was floored at how much control the girls had over the man.

Gypsy looked over to Ember. "You think he could tell a story the same way the image of Uncle Jazz does in the paintings?"

"I don't know Gyp, the other night's interpretation of Moby Dick and the Vampire of Deville was pretty spectacular."

Tasha could tell they were just giving John some good natured ribbing but it still seemed wrong and disrespectful somehow.

"How about you tell me what story you want to hear and I'll see if I can tell it to your liking, deal?"

"Okay Warden."

"Sure daddy."

"Well it's settled then." He looked back over at Tasha and her heart pounded hard again. "In the meantime I think we should show our newest guest some family hospitality."

"What?" Jackie smirked, "with a food fight? Sword battle? Tied up and left in a closet?"

"No, that is Jazz's ideas of a good time." John shot back with a grin. "I meant going in and sitting around the table that should be almost set. Get the good chairs before the team arrives."

"Food fight it is." Jackie made a silly face at John and walked over to Tasha. "Come on, he's right about the chairs. Several of them have been magically repaired so often they may give up the ghost at any time. I think the Quidditch goon squad deserves those."

With a nod, Tasha followed her out the door. Behind her she heard Ember yell "Daddy carry us!" and her pounce on her father.

"Me too!" Gypsy's voice carried outside into the faint breeze. A second later she heard him grunt as the other girl jumped on him as well.

When the dog started barking Tasha heard John say "Forget it Colonel, I've got my hands full already."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs she saw him walk out with Ember on his back and Gypsy under one arm and Boris under the other.

Tasha turned to Jackie and in a low whisper she asked, "Is he always such a pushover?"

Jackie's eyes flicked up the stairs and back to Tasha. "For those two, yes. They'd do something wrong and he'd take them for ice cream."

"That doesn't seem right."

"But it does work for them." Jackie shrugged.

As they entered the house Tasha thought to herself _I wonder how I can make him a pushover for me as well._

"At the very least when we get these assignments, they are pretty easy to do." Maria sighed and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. It was slightly after midnight as she was getting bored.

Her husband, Marcus Smith, snorted in light derision. "I'm just saying it would be nice to make McCoy or Sheridan have to stand watch over the McPherson's sometime, that's all. As John gets closer to being Minister of Magic, we can't be the only ones watching out for him."

"Which," a woman's voice snapped in the cold night air from nearby bushes, "is something I do appreciate."

Maria and Marcus had their wands out before they had time to comprehend whose voice it was. With a rustle of a few bushes, Dia stepped out into the half moon light and smiled at the couple. Her deep red hair looked black in the faint light.

"How did you know we were out here?" Marcus put away his wand with relief.

"Other than you two end up outside of our house on almost every occasion that the whole family is together? Or maybe it is the fact that the two of you have such blond hair that I can see your toe heads from a mile away?"

Shouting blared from the seams of the house and Maria couldn't stop herself from looking over at the house the Auror's had dubbed "The House of Discord." She could see through the large glass front window sparks flying about and figures diving for cover. Dia never even glanced that way.

"I figured that when Aurora said she saw Jazz checking on his fireworks stash that it would be a good time to bring you some hot coco and a few snacks." Dia touched her bracelet and a second later the small house elf they employed popped out of thin air with a tray laden with food.

Back in the house the bald man named Billy ran into the room with what looked like a large garden hose and turned the nozzle. Water started spraying everywhere.

"Much obliged Dia, Tiki." Maria nodded as she took the tray from the elf who gave a small curtsy before turning to her Mistress.

"Tiki has a thermos of coco, Mistress Dia," the elf told her, "but Tiki also included a thermos of coffee as well."

"Thanks Tiki," Marcus also nodded to the small elf as he took the thermoses and cups from her as she handed them over.

"Coffee, yes," Dia narrowed her eyes, "I keep forgetting others like that stuff. How American can the British get?"

Two men tackled Billy and the hose dropped from his grasp. Seconds later the hose flipped into the air on its own volition carrying a rather large spider with it.

"Tiki figured Mistress Dia would have selective memory on others drinking coffee." The elf gave the tall woman a quirky smile. "Now Tiki must get back before Masters Billy, John and Jazz demolish the house." She gave a little bow to Dia and was gone in an air sucking pop.

The spider was now flinging random webs around the room trying to stop the hose and get off the wild ride but instead many of the children ended up getting caught instead. Colonel's loud barks, high piercing screams and giggling punctuated the night's calm.

"I hope you aren't going to give up your entire Thanksgiving weekend sitting outside our house." Dia crossed her arms and leaned against the nearest tree.

"No, the extra security is supposed to only happen when everyone sleeps," Marcus picked up a handful of potato chips, "but we have to keep reminding the Ministry that your family doesn't understand that concept."

A black cat was plastered to the inside of the window with webbing and was hissing and spitting in anger. The smallest laughing child now hung from an ankle from the ceiling fan which was slowly rotating. The fireworks were still exploding and showering the room with colors and spectacular images of animals, birds and sea creatures only to be doused out when the errant hose made another pass around the room.

"I think I'll talk to the Ministry tomorrow," Dia looked off down the street, "In a house filled with twenty six witches and wizards I doubt there is anyone or anything that is that suicidal as to want to attack our place."

Billy flipped over the couch and stood up, brandishing his wand. Something blew out the end but it only succeeded in filling the house with smoke. One of the teenage boys, the one the family had taken in so many years ago popped his head up from behind the piano and waved his wand. From somewhere in the room a strobe started flashing and what sounded like disco music erupted.

"How do you know it isn't the rest of the wizarding world we are trying to save from you and your family?" Maria taunted.

The music turned to an old tune and Maria could see Dia's daughter along with her trouble twin starting to dance on the piano with Sky. They were quickly joined by the dark skinned girl, then others, in doing the Vogue as music, fireworks, water and smoke swirled about the room that flashed and glittered from what Maria assumed was a crystal dance ball.

"Hmmm good point," Dia chuckled.

Through the haze, spider webs and lights Maria watched as Jazz and Harmony did the tango, stopping by the window for a deep dip, then back into the fog. Maria wondered where Jazz got the rose that was in his mouth on such short notice until she saw Billy at the far right of the window with a balled up fist and shouting to the couple. The hose made another flip around the room with the spider still attached but now sporting six pairs of cowboy boots complete with spurs and the front two legs waving around wildly. The water splattered all over the front window soaking the already pissed cat sending it into another round of hissing and spitting.

"Admit it," Dia gave them a half smile, "you will miss watching us if anyone else took over. Kinda like how if there's a train wreck you just gotta look."

A small black and mostly hairless Doxie was flittering about the room throwing glitter on everyone and everything. Addy entered the room with her wand out and stopped the hose and fireworks. From the small pointed ears that followed her Maria could tell that Tiki the elf had also entered the room. A few moments later the water was cleaned up as if it had never happened.

Apparently Addison had decided to leave the smoke because the tune changed and she grabbed her husband and started dancing with him to the song The Land Down Under.

Dia's bracelet buzzed. She looked down at it and smiled.

"I'm being paged. John says for me to come out of hiding because he wants to dance and Boris is safely tucked away."

"Enjoy your weekend Dia." Maria gave her a grin.

"Goodnight you two. If you need anything just come to the door. Any hour. Although the bathrooms are a bit safer after 4 am."

"And thanks for the goodies Mrs. McPherson." Marcus waved as she slipped back through the bushes and into the darkness beyond.

It was only moments later through the haze they saw Dia enter the living room via the dining room door. Out of the smoke stepped John who took her into his arms and twirled her around.

Maria glanced over at her husband. "Why don't you ever look at me anymore they way they look at each other?"

She almost laughed as she watched his face while he tried to decide on an answer that wouldn't get him into trouble.

Suddenly he lunged over to her and grabbed her arms and started to do a fast waltz in time to the music.

"Good answer dear," she laughed, "good answer."

Natasha sat up in bed. The November was sun casting a bright spot on the dark gray carpet. She still was not accustom to the strange room that made everything look like an old black and white movie. The house was quiet; she had a strong feeling that this was a rare occurrence, in this house. It felt good to not have to put on robes for class. She quickly donned her favorite white Angora sweater and blue jeans, tied up her sneakers and left the almost depressing room.

Once in the hall she was not sure what to do. She didn't want to disturb the others. She decided a morning walk would give her time to process all the things she had experienced the night before. Once she was outside the chill of the morning air felt good. She surveyed the area before she started out. The tree house was definitely off limits. She didn't want to upset the Quidditch team, and there was no way she was going near the pond. She had no desire to be breakfast for anything before she had even had her own. That left only one path, the woods it was. Though she couldn't help but wonder what strange creature she would meet there.

Her mind went back to the evening prior as she walked. Dinner had started out pretty normal. Jackie, Robert and herself sat discussing their classes. Ember, Gypsy and Boris had their noses stuck in a large book that seemed a little familiar to Natasha but she couldn't place it. Sky and Melody were discussing fabric swatches. The adults chatted back and forth, as they passed food around the table. The normalcy was short lived though. From somewhere, not far outside a loud voice sounded.

"It's time to play the game...

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!"

If she hadn't been looking at him, Natasha would have sworn it was Jazz.

"Hahahaha

Hahaha"

The laughter gave it away. Cadence had not quite mastered the Maniacal laughter his father did so well. Natasha chalked it up to years of practice. The voices of the other Quidditch team members joined in the song.

"It's all about the game, and how you play it

All about control, and if you can take it"

The back door swung open and the team entered, stomping out the rhythm of the tune.

"All about your debt, and if you can pay it

It's all about pain, and who's gonna make it

I am the game, you don't wanna play me

I am control, no way you can change me"

Natasha could have sworn that Richie raised his eyebrow at Jackie, in a "we have a secret but are not telling anyone" sort of way. She made a note of it but didn't say anything about it.

"I am heavy debts, no way you can pay me

I am the pain, and I know you can't take me

Look over your shoulder, ready to run

Like a Cleveland bitch from a smoking gun!

I am the game and I make the rules

So move on outta here and die like a fool

Try to figure out what my move's gonna be

Come on over, sucker, why don't you ask me?

Don't you forget there's a price you can pay

Cause I am the game and I want to play"

DeeDee bounced along beside Richie. Jackie rolled her eyes at the sight then leaned over to Natasha.

"Ya think if she bounces a little more, she will end up with two black eyes?" Natasha laughed almost as hard as Jackie did at the comment. The team grabbed plates and heaped them with food, still keeping time and singing.

"It's time to play the game

Hahaha

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

It's all about the game, and how you play it

It's all about control, and if you can take it

It's all about your debt, and if you can pay it

It's all about the pain, and who's gonna make it

I am the game, you don't wanna play me

I am control, there's no way you can change me

I am your debt, and you know you can't pay me

I am your pain, and I know you can't take me"

Callen was at the tail end of the group. He sat his notebook down on one of the sideboards in the dining room and filled a plate. As the team members left, back out the way they had come in, he flopped into one of the chairs.

"Play the game

You're gonna be the same

You're gonna change your name

You're gonna die in flames

Hahahahaha

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

It's time to play the game

It's time to play the game

It's time to play the game

Hahahahahahaha

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

Hahahaha"

As soon as the back door slammed, Callen sighed with relief.

"If I have to look at or draw one more game plan I think I will just die of boredom! I am blaming you for this sis." He smiled and winked at his older sister. Jackie just stuck her tongue out at the younger boy and went about eating. Natasha could tell by the lack of reaction to the song from everyone in the room, that this type of thing was pretty normal around the house. Everyone at the table went back to their conversations without batting an eye. As unconventional as it was, Natasha did enjoy the entertainment. She had to admit it would keep one on their toes.

As she walked along, rolling these things over in her mind she heard a familiar accented voice.

"Got ya where I want ya! Now I'm gonna eat ya!"

It was Boris! Unsure of what or who Boris had tangled in his web, Natasha hurried along the path. She turned a sharp corner to find Boris sitting on a blanket with Ember and Gypsy. Boris had just sunk his large fangs into a huge moth. He waved to her with three of his legs as he slurped up the gooey innards of the insect. Ember snapped shut the book she and Gypsy had been looking at. It was the same one they had with them the night before. Being able to see the full cover of the book Natasha realized what it was. She came across it once in the restricted area in the library. It was "The Book of the Animagi".

"You two are not going to attempt what I think you are, are you?" Natasha said with surprise.

"Well that depends, what do you think we are going to attempt?" Ember questioned.

"I think you two are going to try to become Animagi! That is very dangerous, some of the best wizards in the world have tried, and failed. Causing major harm to themselves." Natasha made the statement in a matter of fact way.

"Well then, the answer to your question is; Yes. We are going to attempt what you think we are." Gypsy answered with a shrug and turned back to the book. Ember shook her head at Gypsy.

"Gyp, I know that you can't lie to people, but really do you have to be so forth coming with everyone. You could have told her no, and it wouldn't have been a lie, because we are not going to attempt it, we are going to do it." Ember crossed her arms in front of her and looked at Gypsy. Boris, who had finished his breakfast, was now hanging upside down from an over head tree limb, in a very Buddhist meditation pose replied to this.

"Do or do not! There is no try!" and then he dropped to the ground in front of the two younger girls. Gypsy looked at the large spider, and shook her head.

"You have been watching way too much T.V.!" Gypsy then crossed her arms in front of her, and in a mocking tone replied to Ember's statement. "Fine then! No Natasha we are not going to attempt to become Animagi. We are GOING to become Animagi!." She turned her head back to Ember. "Is that better?" and went back to reading. To this, Ember through her hands in the air.

"Oh just say good night Gracie!"

"Gracie? Who is Gracie? I thought your name was Gypsy?" Boris scratched the side of his head with two of his right legs. "Did I miss something? Am I not getting it? I have an odd sensation that this is often how your dad, Billy feels."

"I will fill you in later Boris. Em just isn't quite sure how to deal with my honesty. If she knew about people like I do, she would also know that Tasha isn't going to tell anyone. And besides I have a strong feeling that Tasha is as interested in this subject as we are. How else would she even know what book we had." Gypsy looked at Ember then Natasha.

"Hey! Yeah? How did you know what book we had?" Ember questioned.

"Well, I was just looking through it. I mean am curious as to how one becomes an Animagi. I don't know many people who are." Natasha was honest in her answer.

"What is your definition of not many?" Gypsy laughed.

"Well other then the Head Mistress, I can't think of any." Natasha answered.

"I bet I could name a few more. Try six more!" Ember giggled.

"Six!" Natasha gasped. "Who?"

"Um, try all of our parents!" Gypsy laughed. "With both of our parents being Animagi, we think our chances are pretty good."

"I don't remember it saying anything about Animagi having any genetic links." Natasha looked at the girl with puzzlement.

"It doesn't, but we think that with Ember's brains behind it, we have a really good chance. I mean the girl has yet to get a spell wrong!" Gypsy smiled at Ember.

"She is right." Ember replied with no sign of being full of herself. "Our parents are great wizards, but what they lack Gyp and I have. I think we will be able to pull this off without a hitch."

Natasha looked at the young girls deep in thought.

"So, you gonna tell our parents?" Ember asked.

"No." Natasha answered as she made her way over to the blanket they sat on. "On one condition."

"She wants in." Gypsy giggled.

Ember studied Natasha. Looking her up and down. She was intelligent, a quick study. She knew how to be discrete.

"Fine. It will mean early mornings and late nights. You can't tell anyone! Especially Jackie. She will flip if she finds out. Do I have your word?" Ember held Natasha's gaze with look that was extreme and far beyond her years reminding Natasha that this girl was her mother's daughter.

"Yes, you have my word." Natasha held out her hand and they shook on it.

"We will discuss when and where we will meet later. Gyp and I have to get back to the house before someone comes looking for us. If we are gone too long they seem to think we are plotting to bring down the Ministry." Ember smiled.

"Or at least the house." Gypsy added as Boris climbed on her back and Ember gathered their belongings. They said their goodbyes and the younger two headed back to the house. Natasha walked on.

As she emerged from the trees, Natasha found herself near the Quidditch pitch. At the far end stood Dia, leaning against the goal post. At the other end closest to the house, Jackie was making her way toward Dia. Jackie motioned for Natasha to join her, quickly Natasha made her way over and met Jackie halfway up the pitch. In her hand she carried a large mug of hot chocolate.

"I wondered where you had run off to. I would have brought you a mug too if I knew you were out here." Jackie smiled as the two moved closer to where Dia stood.

"I woke up early and didn't want to wake anyone, so I went for a walk." Natasha replied politely.

"Well we can get you something to eat when we get back to the house. Tiki has put out some grab-and-go things, as dinner will be huge. Oh, and don't worry about waking anyone around here, except maybe Aunt Dia. Her hearing is so acute that anything seems to wake her." Jackie smiled at Natasha.

"I heard that!" Dia said slyly from her post.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jackie quipped. "You could hear a spider walking on its own web, not that you would be able to do anything about it due to being petrified by fear."

Dia shook her head as Jackie handed her the large mug. Dia wrapped her hands around it to fight off the morning chill.

"Did you come out here to mock me or is there a purpose to your visit?" Dia scoffed.

"What you don't like the taste of your own medicine?" Jackie questioned.

"And what is that supposed to mean." Dia asked with a lilt in her voice of someone trying to act innocent.

"You know exactly what I mean! You are just out here mocking them. You haven't done a damn thing to the pitch have you?" Jackie raised her eyebrow in question.

"My, my. She can be taught! You are starting to think more and more like me every day." Dia chuckled as she put her arm around Jackie's shoulders and squeezed.

"I know." Jackie paused. "Sometimes it is frightening!" Then giggled.

Natasha watched the two women. The closeness, not just in their stance but in their relationship, gave her a twinge of jealousy. Natasha had never felt this kind of relationship with anyone and in her mind as the wheels turned; she feared it could become a problem if her plans with Richie were to succeed.

"Good morning Natasha. Sorry to be rude. It's just hard to be polite sometimes. Especially when one is up to no good." Dia smiled warmly at her.

The comment almost caught her off guard. For a moment Natasha wondered if her plans were that transparent. Quickly she realized that Dia was speaking of her own misdeeds, and not of those brewing in Natasha's own mind.

"Good morning Professor." Natasha replied. "No offense taken. You and your family have been more then hospitable."

"I do hope you are enjoying yourself and by the way, when you are here it is Dia. I am only Professor when we are at Hogwarts, or on school business.

"Yes, of course Dia. Thank you again." Natasha smiled sweetly.

"Well I better get Natasha back to the house, and get some food in her." Jackie hugged her aunt and stepped away. "I wouldn't anyone to face a day with this family on an empty stomach. Will you be joining us?"

"Not yet. I think I will stay here for a while and keep everyone guessing." Dia winked at Jackie and Natasha.

"Okay, suit yourself. I cannot promise there will be any doughnuts left for you." Jackie waved as she and Natasha started back to the house.

As the two girls entered the back door, they found John still in his bed clothes, frantically looking for something. Jackie knew right away that he was looking for his wife.

"Hey, have you two seen..." Jackie cut him off before he could finish.

"She is out at the far end of the pitch." Jackie thumbed in the direction he would find Dia.

"What is she doing... Why is she..." The man couldn't complete a thought.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were my dad, and not Uncle John. Those are questions you will have to ask her." Jackie smiled, as she handed him his jacket from the hook by the door. He thanked her and quickly made his way out the door to find his wife.

The girls were startled by the sound of Addy's voice. It was loud and none too happy.

"William Denbrough! Get the hell out of my kitchen! I have been up since dawn and things were going rather smoothly until you decided I needed help."

As Natasha and Jackie entered the kitchen, Addy smiled at the girls.

"Well good morning Natasha, I see Jackie found you safe and sound. Here," Addy shoved a plate in the girl's hands. "get yourself something to eat. I apologize for not being able to make a proper breakfast, but the cooking I must do for this evenings feast has taken over. And if I get anymore help in here, I just may blow someone up!"

Just as the words left her mouth, Jazz walked in to the kitchen. Jackie filled the plate as Natasha watched the events in the kitchen. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Addy sounded as if the threat was earnest, but the tone in her voice was one of joy.

"Can I help?" Jazz asked.

"Yes!" Almost screamed with enthusiasm. "You can take your friend here, and keep him out of my way and out of trouble!" Addy said as she pushed Billy toward Jazz. She grabbed some paper and pens, thrust them into Jazz's hands. "You two go make a seating chart, and make sure everyone has a seat at the table."

"Oh this will be fun! I love organizing things." Billy smiled.

"I have a great idea." Jazz smiled. "First we need to find that old label maker." The two men rushed out of the kitchen.

"You know mother, you are just inviting trouble, having those two look after each other." Jackie stated flatly.

"Yes, I do. But at least they will be someone else's trouble." Addy laughed and touched her bracelet. "And that would be your Aunt Harmony's trouble. That keeps all three of them out of my way."

Jackie handed the plate back to Natasha.

"Coffee, Tea or Hot Chocolate?" Jackie asked Natasha.

"Um, Tea please." Natasha smiled.

Jackie filled two cups and the girls sat at the small table in the kitchen. They chatted back and forth as Addy and Tiki bustled about the kitchen, having their own conversation. It was amazing the traffic that went though the room. People in and out at all times. Natasha wondered which had more traffic, this kitchen or the one at Hogwarts.

"Your mother seems to be in very good spirits today. Better than I have seen her in weeks." Natasha commented.

"Months if you ask me. It makes her feel good, having everyone here. More like old times. She is not adjusting well to the thought of losing six children at the end of this year. For some reason she seems to think that the minute we graduate from Hogwarts, we will be leaving, never to return. She seems to forget that there is a whole summer break before we go off to other schooling or training, and that we will be returning here until that is finished." Jackie looked at her mother who was now singing as she cooked.

"Don't worry about a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.

Singin': Don't worry about a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"

Tiki did her best to sing along and back Addy up.

"Rise up this mornin',

Smiled with the risin' sun,

Three little birds

Pitch by my doorstep

Singin' sweet songs

Of melodies pure and true,

Sayin', This is my message to you-ou-ou:"

Jackie joined in, and Natasha hummed along.

"Singin': Don't worry 'bout a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.

Singin': Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"

John and Dia entered the kitchen, and immediately joined in.

"Rise up this mornin',

Smiled with the risin' sun,

Three little birds

Pitch by my doorstep

Singin' sweet songs

Of melodies pure and true,

Sayin', This is my message to you-ou-ou:

Singin': Don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!

Every little thing gonna be all right. Don't worry!

Singin': Don't worry about a thing" - I won't worry!

"'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.

Singin': Don't worry about a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right - I won't worry!

Singin': Don't worry about a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.

Singin': Don't worry about a thing, oh no!"

As the song came to a close, Jackie leaned over and whisper to Natasha. "And I am not going to ruin her moment by bringing it up today either."

Billy and Jazz entered the kitchen, and sat two chairs next to the door. The small crowed in the kitchen watched on. As someone would enter or leave the area, Jazz would stop them. Dell was the first to be stopped.

"Name, Age, and relation to the family?" Jazz asked.

"Um Dell, age 12, and friend. I guess." Dell answered very puzzled. Billy wrote down the information on a chart, then printed a number out on the label maker and handed it to Jazz. Jazz removed the backing and stuck the number to Dell's forehead.

"This is your number for dinner. Make sure you keep it on. No number. No Seat." Jazz informed the boy.

"But sir, how am I to know what number I am, I cannot see it?"

"That is your problem. Now be on your way, you are holding up my line." Jazz replied. Dell looked behind him to see no one standing there, as Jazz pushed him though the door.

Natasha and Jackie finished, and left the kitchen but not before receiving their own numbers. Natasha wondered what kind of a mess they would end up with at dinner time... She couldn't wait to find out!

"Good luck!" Jackie waved at her Aunt Harmony as the tall, thin platinum blond woman walked out of the living room and into the hallway heading to the back door.  
Tasha sat in a chair not too far away trying to read but Jackie could tell the girl hadn't actually read more than a few words since sitting down. With so many people coming and going, the live performance of traffic was much more exciting than any book could be. Aunty Harm had stopped by to chat with Jackie who was studying Ancient Runes with Robert but she didn't get much of a chance before she was called away to help figure out what Dia had done to the Quidditch pitch. The team was just sure that was why they were not flying well regardless of Jackie pointing out that their midnight kitchen raid was more likely to blame.  
Colonel ran into the room with a blanket to which he immediately laid down and started ripping up. Jackie recognized it as the new cover to the cat bed that Melody had bought Bella. Jackie pursed her lips knowing Ember and Gypsy weren't far behind the dog thinking that would be the end of studying.  
The Transylvanian accent wafted down the hall, unmistakable. "But I don't understand." Boris was saying, "A web is such a beautiful thing. A work of art! How can it be used to deceive?"

"The quote by Walter Scott means a lie often requires other lies...and those, still more lies...until the whole structure of lies becomes so unwieldy it ensnares the liar." Ember sighed, clearly bored with the morning.  
As they walked into the living room, Boris shook his head from Gypsy's back. "But a web isn't tangled. And it doesn't ever ensnare the maker of the web. It is planned and laid out with care. So shouldn't the meaning of the quote be that if you are going to lie, then do careful, thoughtful planning and make is a thing of beauty as well as functional?"  
"How about a person just not lie in the first place?" Gypsy shrugged. "Then you don't have to put so much effort into scheming to keep the lie alive."  
"This from the girl who never lies," Jackie snorted, "who is standing next to the girl who takes redirection and deflection to its own art form."  
"I just find lots of details happen to be on a need to know basis." Ember grunted, clearly looking to find entertainment.  
"Omitting details is still a lie." Jackie leaned back, wondering if she should engage in what could be a long argument. "Whether you are omitting truths or telling lies, you are still committing willful acts of deception. The only difference is that omissions are passive and lies are active."  
"So are you suggesting that I blurt out every bit of information I come along just so that I'm not considered being a 'passive' liar?" Ember folded her arms and glared back. "Things like how you often forget Bob here is sitting next to you or even in the room? Or like how often you can't remember the names of all the guys you've dated? Or-"  
"No Ember," Jackie cut the girl off. "You know that's not what I mean."  
"Wait," Boris interjected, "would omissions be the air between the strands of silk in a web? Part of the design yet no substance? Assuming you could make an actual web out of a lie."  
They all paused to think about the statement for a second. Jackie's bracelet buzzed loudly in the interim.  
She glanced down and recognized the message was from Juliette, Serenity's golem. Earlier in the beginning of the summer an archeologist wizard had uncovered a small tomb that hinted at a hidden pharaoh of magical abilities. Richie and Jackie had begged to go but they were already scheduled to go to America so instead the two had borrowed Juliette from Serenity to go in their stead and keep them apprised of anything new about the mysterious wizard pharaoh. She had been back once to visit but had been gone since a little after the start of the school.  
_Sorry I haven't written lately, but I was hoping to be home to tell you the good news! The tomb had a false wall after all leading to a caved in corridor. The sign of the Wizard Pharaoh was just beyond. I won't make it back for Thanksgiving dinner as we are going to start excavating immediately. Tell everyone hello for me and hug Serenity, will you? I miss her._  
Jackie read the message out loud to the others. She then replied that they would miss her. John walked in while they were listening to Colonel savage the blanket.  
"Did I hear that Juliette won't be home for dinner?" He asked as his head turned to the sound of shredding fabric.  
As Jackie nodded affirmative John snatched the torn chunks from the dog's grasp, shaking a finger at him. Ember and Gypsy didn't seem to notice what the dog had been doing at all.  
"So," Ember suddenly snapped, her eyes hard on Robert, "when are we going to study Arithmancy? Professor Cooper loves you and I want to know what you are doing different than I am and getting better marks."  
Idly Jackie wondered if she should point out the obvious but decided not to when John got the girl's attention. The dark haired man pulled out his wand and repaired the cover as he spoke, trying to save Robert who had visibly flinched when Ember spoke to him.  
"Actually Firebug, Scamp, Colonel, Boris, I was hoping you'd help decorate. We could use all the hands," he smiled at Boris, "and arms we can get. "Think you can do that for me?"

Both girls' faces broke into wide grins. "Yes daddy!"

"Sure Warden."

"Can we litter the room with pilgrims?" Boris asked.

"Great. I sure appreciate it." John smiled at the two girls but gave Boris a dirty look. "No dead bodies. And no scalping either." John clarified as Jazz and Billy came back into the room yet again.

"Ah ha!" Jazz boomed out. "There you two are." He nudged Billy who printed out two labels. "Name, age, and relation to the family?"

Without missing a beat Gypsy spoke. "Sheba, Queen of the Forest. 10,000 years old and proof that the grandfather clause in time travel is bupkus."

"No ticket, no seat." He tried to stick the first label to Gypsy's forehead but Boris intercepted it.

"This one mine?"

"Ummmm…" Jazz thought for a minute then whispered something to Billy. The bald man mumbled something back then turned to Tasha.

"I need your number back. Don't worry, you still get a seat, just a slightly different one."

With trepidation she handed the number she had retrieved off her forehead earlier back to Billy. He scribbled something on a paper then printed out a new one and handed it to her.

She looked at it and then showed it to Jackie. She was now seat 26. Jackie's own number was 8.

Billy handed Jazz Tasha's old number to stick to Boris's carapace. The very large 25 made Jackie wonder if he was now a racing spider.

Gypsy looked at her number and it was 24.

Jazz looked at Ember. "Name, age, and relation to the family?"

"Vesta, Roman Goddess of Fire. Old enough to know better. Relation: your worst nightmare."

Suddenly she reached out and snatched the next number from Billy before Jazz had a chance to take it and try to stick it to her head. It had the number 23.

Next was John's turn. Jazz turned to the taller man. "Name, age, and relation to the family?"

Ember spoke for him. "Warden, ancient soul, relations: often according to family reports."

Jackie couldn't help but smirk as John turned slightly red before telling the two, "Um, girls, how about you get on that decorating thing already, okay?"

"Okay daddy," Ember giggled and kissed her father on the cheek. Gypsy nodded as well and gave him a kiss on the other cheek. They turned just as Melody came stomping into the room.

Ember glanced at the angry older girl as she slapped her hand to her leg, signaling Colonel to follow who had been trying to tug the blanket back away from John. They little entourage left the room for the back door.

"Well hey there Buffy," John smiled warmly, "are you looking for this?" He handed her the blanket as she gave the dog the evil eye on the way by.

As she turned back the way she came Jazz stepped in her way. "Name, age, and relation to the family?"

"Dad," she growled, "do I need to tell mom about what you were doing up at 3am?"

"Ah, no," he cleared his throat and nudged Billy who handed her the number 7 before she stomped out of the room.

"Do I want to ask?" John scratched the back of his head in the way he did as a nervous habit.

"Not really." Billy answered.

Jazz jumped over to John and quickly tried to stick the label to the man's head but instead they ended up wrestling. John finally got the number 22 away from the darker skinned man and smirked back.

For a moment Jazz glowered at him before his face suddenly brightened. "Hey, we need to find Dia and give her a number too!" And with that, Jazz bolted down the hallway with Billy after him and John fast on their heels. They past Callen in the hallway and with a quick flick, Jazz slapped the number 5 on the boy's forehead and was gone.

Callen entered the room and tried to peel the number off but it wouldn't budge. "What was that all about?"

"That is your seating assignment." Jackie said as she pulled out her wand and flicked it. The number popped off the boy's forehead and into his hand.

"Oh, um, okay." Callen shook his head. "That must be why I heard someone say you were in here studying with number 9."

"That's better than being called Bob I suppose," Robert sighed, "I keep wondering if I should be secretly cross dressing when Ember and Gypsy call me that."

"Hey, I need to write that one down." Callen said as he pulled out a notebook and started scribbling on his way to the kitchen.

After he left Tasha looked at Jackie. "Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much." Jackie sighed, completely giving up on studying.

Tasha looked thoughtful for a minute as she glanced down the hallway. "John seemed awfully harried. Shouldn't he get to relax while he is here off work?"

"He is relaxing." Jackie answered. "He secretly enjoys the silliness. And like mom, he likes feeling needed. Which really explains why he allows Ember and Gypsy to get away with so much. I think he likes having to be needed to get those two out of whatever trouble they've worked their way into."

"And from what I understand, that's pretty often." Tasha smiled.

"You have no idea…"

"Well I think that's nice that he cares about them though. I've never had anyone do that for me." Tasha lowered her voice in thought.

Jackie wondered again what it would have been like not to be raised in such a loving, if not clinically insane, household. She heard the stories of their parent's lives and imagined Tasha could relate.

They heard cowboy boots down the hallway and Jackie could tell it was John again talking to someone else as they walked with him. From the voice she knew it was Marion.

"I really am sorry about that." John placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as they entered the room. "I can take care of it in a jiffy."

Marion's cloak was in shreds and part of his pants as well. The boy was dripping with bits of pumpkin and blackened soot.

"What happened?" Jackie asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Ember." Marion grunted as John drew out his wand and repaired the damage to the cloak and clothes. Next the pumpkin parts and juice jumped up and threw themselves into the garbage. "I accidentally hit her with a bludger and she threw a pumpkin at me which exploded!"

"Wait, Ember's now weaponizing pumpkins?" Jackie said incredulously.

John had taken out a bottle of liquid and was dabbing it on the boys leg. The burn marks immediately disappeared.

The man opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a blood curling scream that echoed down the hallway. Jackie immediately recognized it as DeeDee's. He jumped up, shoved the bottle into the boy's hands, and took off for the source of the ongoing screams.

Marion sighed and shook his head then continued to dab the liquid on his leg, sitting down in a nearby chair.

Robert looked over at Jackie. "And you wonder why Ember scares me."

"You aren't the only one." Marion grunted under his breath.

"She doesn't scare me." Tasha said quietly. They all looked at her. "I think she's brilliant. Those two girls are smart and exceedingly creative. Ember could have just hit you with a bolt of lightning from her wand, right? You would have seen that coming. But she caught you off guard with a gourd. Clever." The girl shrugged.

"Sure," Marion studied Tasha's face for a moment, "you remember that when those two are running the mob."

"You mean they aren't already?" Robert joked. Marion chucked with him.

"Careful there number 9," Jackie replied, "she might hear you."

When Robert hastily looked around and down the hallway for the younger girl Jackie and Tasha couldn't help but laugh.

The kitchen door burst open and Addy chased Callen out.

"And don't come back!" Addy yelled at the boy before retreating back into the kitchen's swinging doors.

"What was that all about?" Jackie turned to Callen.

"She caught me sneaking the olives and pickles for dinner." The boy grinned, and then popped another handful of olives into his mouth.

They heard strange scraping and scratching sounds and everyone turned their heads to the hallway as huge creepy bugs crawled into the room on the floor and walls. They heard another shriek from DeeDee somewhere beyond.

"Something tells me DeeDee found the stash of bugs that Gypsy has for Boris." Callen said thoughtfully, then pulled out his notebook and started scribbling furiously.

"Weren't those in the footlocker in their room?" Jackie sneered a little. "What was she doing snooping in there anyway? Serves her right. Besides, how stupid you have to be to be scared of a few little bugs."

Marion pushed a potato bug that was the size of his hand away from him with his foot before it could climb his robes. "Little?"

A rather large Armadillidiidae, or as she liked to call them, rolly pollie, ran over her book and across the small table. Robert got up before it reached him.

"I think I'll go get the other book of Runes." He hastily stated then quickly left the room via the front door.

"That is the wrong way." Jackie pointed out.

Robert opened the door and as he left said "but it's the safer way."

The room was momentarily quiet before Marion loudly cleared his throat. Jackie looked up at the boy.

"Um, Jackie, can I have a word with you?" His eyes darted to Tasha and back. "Alone?"

"Spit it out." Jackie gave a half sigh, half growl.

"Well, um, ah...," he hesitated.

"I think I'll go help John with the bugs." Tasha got up. "Listening to DeeDee's screams is starting to give me a headache." She grabbed a moth from the back of her chair that was the size of a small house cat as well as a foot long centipede and walked out of the room.

"Okay, here it goes..." Marion took a deep breath. "Roses are red, violets are blue, Quidditch is hard when I don't have you."

For a moment Jackie sat there, trying to decide if it was a joke or not. Down the hallway she could hear her Uncle John's voice.

"Accio bugs."

Grotesque bugs of all kinds skated out from underneath the furniture and zoomed back down the hallway only to be met with another ear piercing scream from DeeDee.

They sat again for another few seconds before Tasha reentered the room. As she sat down she shook her head. "I have never seen someone who can scream as well as she can. I tried to calm her down but she crawled on John's back and refused to come down until the bugs were back in the footlocker."

"I take it the creepy crawlies are back safe and sound?" Jackie raised an eyebrow at Tasha's smirk.

"Yes." Then a smile crept onto her face. "Well, mostly. I may have accidentally let a few escape before I got the lid closed."

She couldn't help but let a huge grin steal onto her face at the thought of DeeDee's next encounter. Jackie personally hoped it would be while the idiot girl was sleeping.

There was a loud banging noise then the sounds of something heavy being drug down the hallway. Shortly Ember and Gypsy appeared in the room again dragging a webbing full of squirming forms.

"What have you got-" Jackie started to ask before she realized she may not want to know.

Ember dropped the opening to the web as John made it back into the room with a tear stained DeeDee on his arm.

From the makeshift bag several turkeys, some quail, three rabbits and a wild board ran out into the room making DeeDee shriek again. Jackie covered her ears and shot the blond scream queen a dirty look.

"It's okay DeeDee," John patted her arm and tried to keep her from climbing onto his back again, "they are harmless. Aren't they Firebug?"

"Well of course they are daddy." Ember snorted, her eyes glaring at the blond girl like she was the biggest fool she'd ever seen. "These are some of Tom the Turkey's descendants. The quail and rabbits just got in the trap accidentally so we figured the more the merrier. And the pig we named Richie."

"Firebug," John shook his head, "I know you are irritated with your brother, but you really shouldn't name a pig after him. Please rename it."

"Rename it?" DeeDee blurted out incredulously. "How about get rid of it! Get rid of them all! The filthy beasts!" her voice was again near hysteria.

"We prefer their company to yours." Ember sneered.

"What?" DeeDee yelled.

"Ember was trying to say," Gypsy calmly clarified, "is that these creatures you call beasts are better company that a screaming banshee."

"I can make a web and gag her if it will help," Boris suggested as he lowered himself to the ground. "Her voice is hurting my ears as well as Colonel's."

DeeDee screeched again as the large spider approached her and tried to get behind John but accidentally stepped on Colonel's tail. The dog yelped and made the girl jump so hard that she bumped into John who just sighed.

"Marion," the man nodded to the boy, "will you please escort DeeDee back out to the Quidditch pitch? I think the fresh air will do her some good."

"Yes sir." The large boy got up and crossed the room. "Come on, I'm sure you'll find it much more interesting watching us fly."

John forced the girl firmly but kindly away from him and to Marion. She took his arm and let him steer her out of the room, but kept jumping at every shadow as if it was going to attack.

After she left, Gypsy murmured, "I just don't get what Richie sees in her."

Everyone's eyes turned onto John who took a few seconds to realize it. "Why are you all looking at me?"

Callen who had been lurking at the end of the hallway looked up from his notepad. "Because, from the description DeeDee seems to be an awfully lot like one of your old girlfriends named Sandy. So naturally we all think you could explain why your son is dating such an empty headed bimbo."

Without thought, John's hand went up and scratched the back of his head again which almost made Jackie snicker.

The wild boar ran from beneath the end table next to Tasha. The girl jumped up and grabbed the lamp as the pig bumped the table next to her, jerking the table cloth off with its tusk as it went. She bent down and carefully removed the linen from it and put it back onto the end table and then retrieved the book she had tried to read back off the floor where it had landed and was being pecked at by two turkeys.

Robert came back into the room quietly. But Ember saw him try to sneak into his chair unnoticed.

"Hey!" she snapped, making Robert jump and miss the seat of the chair and land on the floor, "don't forget number 9 that you still need to help us in Arithmancy."

"I haven't forgot." He gulped as he scrambled into the chair.

"We still need more decorations Firebug, Scamp, Boris, Colonel." John got their attention.

Ember looked thoughtful for a second before her face lit up. "Hey, I've got an idea." She turned to Gypsy who looked back with interest. "We can gather corn stalks and spell them to walk around and make impromptu corn mazes. How fun would that be?"

"A corn flash mob?" Gypsy nodded back, "How interesting. And we can test it out on the Quidditch fiends out there to make sure it works. Then Uncle Jazz."

"Brilliant idea Gyp!" Ember nodded back. Ember signaled Colonel and Boris leapt to Gypsy's back as she passed him on their way out.

"You know," Gypsy added as they left the room, "remember that spell for making popcorn? Got an idea for using it."

"I suppose I'd better follow them..." John said thoughtfully. He turned to Tasha who was now standing nearby, trying to keep the quail out of her bag. "I forgot to thank you for the help earlier. It was greatly appreciated."

The girl smiled as she stared at him. "It was my pleasure to be somewhat helpful. I'm the one who's grateful for being allowed to be here."

"Well you are always welcome." The man said, sliding his arm around her and giving her a hug. "You seem to be able to fit in here well. Much better than some others."

The shy girl started to put her arms around him, but hesitated like she wasn't sure what to do with them. "Do you mean DeeDee? I noticed she seems ill at ease here. But I think your house is wonderful."

He chuckled. "Most people don't use that word when visiting us." He looked down at her, noticing her hand was showing nervousness. "Something wrong?"

"Sorry," Tasha almost whispered, "I'm just not used to being hugged. I'm not sure what to, um, do with my hands."

"Am I offending you? I apologize if I am. We all tend to hug each other often here. If it bothers you, we will refrain. No one wants to make you uncomfortable."

"No, not offended, just..." she bit her lip.

"Tell you what." He squeezed her a little tighter. "Feel free to put your arms around me or not, whatever makes you happy. If you ever need a hug just ask. It's the best medicine."

As she slowly slid her hands around his middle she asked, "I thought laughter was the best medicine."

"Well that would explain why Jazz rarely gets sick..." John mused, and then kissed the top of her head.

He looked down as his bracelet buzzed. As he read it, he let out a huge sigh. "I am being paged. Harm says that Addac has grabbed Dell's broom and won't give it back." He gave Tasha another squeeze before he let her go and moved out of the room.

Tasha stood there for another moment in quiet reflection. Jackie became worried.

"You okay Tash?"

The girl shook herself from her reserve and flashed Jackie a quick smile and then sat down after shooing a turkey out of the chair. "I'm fine. But why does Professor Harmony think John can get back the broom back when she can't?"

There was something in the girl's voice that made Jackie wonder for a second but she shrugged it off. "Because Addac is another one of Gypsy's 'special' finds. Anything she finds somehow has respect for John automatically."

"It's my belief," Callen said, finishing his notes and switching books, "that happens because Gypsy respects John. So therefore all her 'finds' immediately do so as well. They are grateful to Gypsy and would never do anything to displease her. Too bad that doesn't extend to dad as well. He'd have a much easier day if he did."

"Are you kidding?" Jackie snorted, crossing her arms, "dad likes it. If he didn't, he'd say something about being picked on. But he just smiles and laughs. I sometimes wonder if dad isn't a closet masochist."

"Closet?" Dia grunted as she strode into the room. "If he is, he's so far in the closet that he's in Narnia."

The kids snickered and Dia couldn't help but smile a little. "So what are you all up to? Getting along okay? I swear this day has been dreadfully boring."

Jackie could tell Tasha was trying to decide if Dia was joking or not. "We were trying to study but there are just too many distractions. What have you been up to this last hour anyway?"

"Oh, just fixing a few things." Dia's grin bordered on evil. "Your dad really has to remember that I know when him and Jazz are up at 3 am."

"Are we going to get to hear another round of 'I know what you did last night' Aunty Dia?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it will come out at some point or another." The tall woman waved a hand dismissively.

"I was just going to ask Tasha if she wanted to hear a few of the stories I've wrote." Callen told her. "It's rare I get a new audience who has never heard them before so I can get feedback on it."

"Ohhhhh sounds great!" Dia perked up. "Which story you thinking of starting with?" Dia looked around, found an empty seat. But as soon as she sat down, she stood back up and dug a large wood beetle from underneath the cushion, tossed it on the floor lightly, then sat back down. The wild boar ran out from behind the chair but with a flash of Dia's wand, it ran over and laid down in front of her, sprawling out like it was on vacation. She proceeded to put her feet on it like it was an ottoman.

"I was thinking of starting with the Thanksgiving in Acapulco." Callen's brow furrowed as he flipped pages in his notebook and found an empty seat on the couch where he was joined by one of the rabbits who tried to get into his pockets.

"I like that one." Dia leaned back with a look of reminiscence on her face. "First time the guys had to come looking for us women while on vacation instead of the other way around as usual. That was a fantastic night."

"All your husbands were frightened and worked into a frantic search for you was fantastic?" Jackie shook her head.

"No," Dia smiled, "the Chippendale dancers that Addy, Harmony and I rescued from the boat and had dinner and drinks with were though. We had a lot to be thankful for that Thanksgiving I can tell you that!"

"Aunty Dia!" Jackie blurted out.

"Well they started it!" Dia shot back. "All that mermaid business..."

"Oh, yes," Tasha smirked, "I'd really love to hear that story please..."

As Jackie leaned back comfortably in her overstuffed chair and listened to what she knew would be a series of silly, funny and entertaining stories, she was suddenly hit with a feeling of the impending changes in her life. And how much she would miss times like this.

The world without being with her family seemed like a very scary and dull place.

"It all started," Callen settled into his story telling voice, "when on a beer run, Uncle Jazz, Uncle John and my father Billy stumbled across this hidden nudist colony..."

"No, seriously, what did you do to the pitch?"

For the umpteenth time, Tasha watched as the Dark Arts Professor Dia McPherson rolled her eyes at the substitute Herbology Professor Billy Denbrough.

The meal for the American version of Thanksgiving was amazing, rivaling even Hogwarts meals. Addison Denbrough, the Potions substitute, along with the elf, Tiki, had made a stunningly diverse meal regardless of all the intrusions and interruptions they had dealt with throughout the day.

"Seriously Billy," Dia snorted, "you should get your head examined. How many times do I have to say I didn't do anything? And I have witnesses."

Tasha could tell that Dia was only pretending to be mad but that it really amused her to torture everyone so. Earlier in the day John had warned her that Dia and Billy just loved to annoy and argue with each other but not to take anything they said to one another seriously.

"My head? I'm not the demented super villain of the Quidditch pitch." Billy shot back while his fork chased around an errant olive on his plate. "I swear all you need to do is start wearing all black."

"This from the man sporting the goatee." Dia raised an eyebrow.

Yet again Tasha wrote herself a mental note to ask about the reference. So often it was nearly impossible to follow a conversation around this house because of an allusion to something she had no idea about.

"All you're missing is a sinister laugh." Dia quipped.

From Tasha's right Boris the spider perked up from his highchair that sat between Tasha and Gypsy.

"Mmmmuuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaa hhhhhaaaahhhhhaaaaaa!"

Immediately Dia's body went rigid. Ember gave her dad an elbow to get his attention.

Next to his wife, John cleared his throat and tried to change the subject yet again. "So Richie," he leaned forward so he could look down the table at his son that sat on his wife's other side. He paused for a moment with a huge frown on his face.

"Richard." Ember's voice boomed from her father's side, "Dad is talking to you. It might be easier to converse with him if you took DeeDee's tongue out of your mouth for at least a minute."

From across the table the smile that Jackie suddenly sported Tasha knew that DeeDee must have shot Ember a scathing look, but it was intercepted instead by John who was still leaning forward.

"Um," Richie searched for words before he got on solid ground again. "Yes dad?"

"I was going to ask if everything's okay since you've barely touched your food." John's voice wasn't harsh but she could hear the rebuke in it anyway. "Addy did such a fantastic job on dinner and it would be a shame to waste it when she put so much effort and trouble into it."

"Thanks John," Addison said as she entered the room with yet another pie, placing it carefully on a hot pad in the middle of the table. "It wasn't any trouble. I had a wonderful helper in Tiki."

As the woman sat down again at the end of the table Tasha could see how truly happy Addison was to have her family together again even with lots of extra bodies. Tasha sat at the corner of the table with Addison on her left at the head of the table and Boris then Gypsy and Ember to her right. Ember had made Tasha and Gypsy do a few drills for "emergency purposes" to get Boris quickly to safety through either the door directly behind Tasha that led to the front room, or the door behind Addison that lead to the kitchen. Almost every hypothetical situation Ember came up with involved her mother trying to attack Boris. One just involved what Ember deemed "male stupidity" which was never explained.

"Excellent vittles Mrs. Denbrough" Marion, who sat farther down the table between DeeDee and Cadence, tried to make points.

"Vittles?" Ember perked up. "Wow Gyp. Marion learned a new word! We should write that down on the calendar."

Gypsy snickered into her food as Colonel gave her a doggy whine at her feet.

"I just was trying to sayyyyyy!" Marion leaned forward in his chair too far and his bulky frame was just too much for the chair he was sitting on. With a creek, a groan and a sharp snap it broke apart and Marion's face hit his plate before the bulk of his body drug him to the floor.

"Wow," Jazz exclaimed from the foot of the long table as he dropped his fork and stood up, "you know how to make a point." The large man stepped around the end of the table and past Dell, Destiny and Cadence to help the boy up and repair the poor chair for the hundredth time. "I suggest you not make it with your face though next time."

Colonel stood up and trotted down the length of the table that had been magically extended for the affair and gulped down mashed potatoes and gravy along with other bits of Marion's unfinished meal.

There was a ding from the kitchen and Addy jumped up yet again to run out of the room. A few moments later she returned carrying a large plate of tiny individual berry pies.

"Addy," Dia sighed, "are you going to do your impression of a jack-in-the-box all night? Sit down and eat before you wear me out. Tiki can bring the rest. Although I can't imagine there is anything left in the kitchen to eat. Did you cook the entire contents of a Thanksgiving cookbook or what?"

"I wanted to make sure there was something for everyone Dia." Addy glared at Dia for a moment. "You know, that thing called courtesy? I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Not if you take any of her actions as evidence." Billy murmured under his breath earning him a glare from Dia.

"Addy just subscribes to the notion of anything that is worth doing is worth overdoing." Jazz grinned as he made his way back to the end of the table but not before messing with his son Cadence who sat next to Marion.

"Thinking of overdoing," Dia looked over at Harmony, "when we have this many people at the dinner table for Thanksgiving, maybe we should drop the whole 'what we're thankful for' thing. I thought I may just starve to death before we got to eat."

"We can't let that tradition go." Harmony replied, but after seeing the look on Dia's face she added, "But maybe we could keep it down to five words of less. Agreed?"

With a nod Dia went back to playing with the food on her plate. The room was quiet once again.

Next to Tasha, Boris started slurping loudly on another bug. The whole room, except Dia, stared over at him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly with his Transylvanian accent. Directly across the table from Tasha and Boris, Aurora and Serenity giggled at the spider. Billy who sat next to them reached across the table and snagged a half live beetle the size of his hand and offered it to each of the girls making them both scream and squeal.

"Come on," Billy encouraged with an evil grin, "lots of protein."

The little girls continued to shake their heads no.

When Billy looked to his left, Callen who was sitting there didn't even look up from his plate. "Don't even think about it dad."

Sitting on Callen's left, Alex snickered quietly.

"Since Billy gets to play with his, well, Boris's food…" Jazz started but the whole room cut him off.

"No Jazz."

Laughter erupted around the table as Jazz pretended to have a hurt look.

As the amusement died down, Tasha could see Aria elbow Jubilee from the far end and other side of the table and whisper, "And they wonder why we don't like to bring anyone home."

Halfway down the table Melody was sitting between Alex and Jackie. Quickly she turned and snapped at Aria. "How dare you, you little brat!" She started to get up but Harmony who sat between Aria and Skylar held up her hand.

"It's okay Melody," Harmony said politely, turning to look at her youngest twins who sat between her and their father. "It's only normal for teenagers to be embarrassed by their parents."

"I'm not." Ember bit out savagely.

"Me neither." Gypsy agreed firmly.

"Me either!" Cadence practically shouted, then jumped up to lean way over the table to high five his dad.

"I'm not embarrassed either." Jackie said firmly, dropping her fork and crossing her arms.

Melody, Alex, Callen, Sky, and Richie all followed suit, glaring at the two younger twins.

"But it is still their right to have their opinion." Harmony tried to keep the peace.

"Well their opinion is stupid." Ember huffed. Tasha watched as Boris crossed two sets of his arms as well.

John looked over to say something to Ember but she cut him off. "Don't try to stand up for them dad."

"I was just going to remind you all that we are at the table and we need to remember our manners Firebug." He replied diplomatically.

"They started it." Murmured Dia.

John turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "And how old are you?"

"Which reminds me," Addy turned to Dia, "Just what were you doing out at the pitch this morning anyway?"

Dia turned a sour face on her and stuck out her tongue which Addy returned.

Richie, Marion and Cadence were now whispering to each other when Richie started drumming his hands on the table. Thump thump clap! Thump thump clap! The others on the team quickly picked it up.

With a roll of her eyes, Aria got up from the table. Jubilee quickly followed.

Several of the other children glared at the two as they left the dining room.

Dia glanced at Addy who flicked a wrist. "Whateves." She shrugged and helped herself to chocolate pie.

The song warped into most of the kids singing We Are the Champions after the two left. Harmony excused herself a moment later and followed the younger twins out.

Tasha chanced a glance over at John who had taken away Dia's fork after she started building something in her mashed potatoes. He leaned back in his chair and drug her into his arms before she could start building anything else. A pang of jealousy slashed through her heart as she tried to focus on something else. Across the table Jackie was whispering something to the boy she brought when Richie interrupted their conversation.

"Hey number 9!" Richie called across the table. The boy Robert looked up and so did Skylar sitting next to him as well as Jackie to his right and Mel, Callen and Alex. "Want to help the team tomorrow? We need more flyers for the opposite team. Everyone's tired of Ember and Gypsy helping. Ember doesn't play fair and Gypsy keeps getting uninvited help from Addanc.

"Are you calling me a cheater?" Ember snapped in a huff.

"Yeah," Gypsy countered. "Ember doesn't cheat. She just re-imagines how it could be done."

"Anyway," Richie continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "wanna help out?"

"Well, I… um…" Robert's words stumbled out of his mouth before Jackie cut him off.

"No, he doesn't want to help. He has other plans."

Tasha could tell that Jackie was glaring at Richie again.

"Plans? What plans?" Marion snorted derisively. "We are on vacation!"

"He has plans with me." Ember cut in again.

Tasha watched Robert's face and could tell it was news to him.

"Oh?" Cadence leaned back in his chair to glare down the aisle to Ember.

"Yep, he happens to be Professor Cooper's favorite. He's going to help Gypsy and me in Arithmancy."

"What about Aria and Jubilee?" Mel asked.

"What about them?" Ember replied as if that was somehow an answer.

"What Em means," Gypsy filled in, "was that those two didn't want to study while on vacation. They don't understand that it's the perfect time to get ahead."

"Well are you going to be studying all day?" Richie asked Robert.

Jackie answered again this time. "After they study, I was going to study with him on Ancient Runes. He's fantastic in that class as well."

This reminded Tasha that she needed to ask about Richie's room, but at the moment she didn't think she wanted to jump into the conversation.

DeeDee suddenly leaned into Richie and gave him a kiss. "I told you that he'd refuse. He's been brainwashed by her."

Not far across the table from Tasha, Billy blinked and shook his head. He turned to his wife and mouthed to her asking what was going on. His wife mouthed back to ignore it.

"Daddy," Serenity looked up at her father, "can I go now? I'm really full."

"Me too daddy!" Aurora immediately chimed in.

"Okay," he sighed, putting down his own fork. "Come on girls, let's go wash up."

"Okay daddy," Serenity nodded, "and we can fill you in on what's going on."

"Well in that case let's hurry up!" Billy smiled and ushered the two out the swinging dining room doors.

"Well I suppose I should start cleaning up now," Addy sighed, unable to finish the last of her desert. "It's not going to put itself away."

"Need some help?" John offered.

"I could use some help but not from you." Addy narrowed her eyes briefly at him before she laughed. "You get to watch the troublemaker."

"Who me?" Jazz asked from the far end of the table, hiding whatever it was he had in his hand.

"She means Dia." John replied giving his wife a squeeze. "I guess I'll just have to sit here for a while." He gave Ember and Gypsy a significant look.

Ember shrugged and pushed her seat away from the table. "Okay, we'll take Boris out for a walk so mom can safely leave the room. Thanks for the wonderful dinner Aunty Addy."

Gypsy chimed in. "We appreciate that you were thoughtful enough to even have something here for Boris mom. Thanks." She leaned over and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before picking up Boris who then motioned with his arms. Gypsy leaned him over the table to give her mother a kiss as well. Both girls ignored Dia's violent flinch.

At the swinging doors Ember paused and looked back. Colonel was cleaning up the rest of Dell's plate and gave her a look that said it all.

"It's okay Colonel," Ember waved her hand, "you finish up here and meet us outside."

The dog gave her a small woof and then looked to Destiny hoping to clean her plate next.

After the door swung shut behind Ember, Gypsy and Boris, Addy sighed. "I suppose I should have told her that Tiki had to talk me into the bugs being on the table. Stunned bugs. That's gotta be a Thanksgiving first!"

"You had just better go into the kitchen and sterilize your face." Dia told her and shuddered again.

"How about this for a Thanksgiving first!" Jazz stood up and announced in a large voice. "I'm going to help clean up the kitchen!" He suddenly lurched for the kitchen.

"Oh crap." Addy blurted and quickly followed Jazz through the door and into the room beyond.

"As frightening as that is," Dia sighed, "the spider still tops the evening." She shook her head. "I still can't believe Jazz wanted Boris to help dish everyone up and run bowls and plates up and down the table while we ate." She shuttered yet again.

"Then I suppose," John chuckled, "we shouldn't tell you that Boris was the one that set the table."

Dia practically launched herself away from the dining table, pushing John's chair over and he fell to the ground. The remaining kids tittered in laughter.

"Um," Tasha asked tentatively, "are you okay John?"

The man lay on the floor alone, his wife having barely caught herself. "Oh, yeah, fine. Just thought I'd relax a little..."

Colonel came over and licked his face till he pushed the dog away.

"Which reminds me," John said, giving the dog a good scratch behind the ears before Dia put John's plate on the floor for Colonel to finish. "Tasha, you've been so quiet all dinner long. You getting along okay so far?"

She pretended to be a little more shy than she felt, but it helped to make sure Cadence didn't glare at her so much. "I'm okay. Everything's been fine, thanks. The dinner was wonderful."

"Impressive wasn't it." John acknowledged.

"What," Dia snorted, "all the food or that she managed it all when the lot of us were in the house?"

"Good point." John smiled up at his wife. He got a funny smile across his face and sat up and got to his knees and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was made Dia smile deviously.

Trying not to watch the two of them, Tasha looked up at Richie. "So, um Richie, Jackie showed me your room. You have so much stuff on your walls, maps and things. I was wondering if it was all about the coin your dad gave you."

There was a sparkle that came to Richie's eyes so fast it amazed Tasha. She watched as he got instantly excited. "Oh yeah, well that and other stuff. There are so many mysteries still out there to be found! The wizard Pharaoh is just one of them!"

"Really?" Tasha replied, clearly happy to be getting the boy's attention. She made it a point to ignore his parents. Dia was helping John off the floor and whispered something back to him which made him chuckle. He carefully set Dia's plate under the table for the dog as well.

"Of course! But the magical wizard and gang are my priority I think. I-"

DeeDee cut him off as she forced him to turn back around to her. "That's just a hobby of his though. There are many more important things to think about that are real."

"What do you mean that are real?" Jackie snarled at DeeDee, the glare in her eyes unmistakable. Tasha noted how fast Jackie took notice of the other girls words.

"Real, as in real life," DeeDee pointed out even though it really didn't clear up anything.

"As opposed to...?" Jackie prompted the other girl. Richie had stopped participating in the conversation and just sat there. Tasha knew he was unsure what to say.

"Some fairytale wizard that someone obviously faked to get him excited about stupid dead people versus what he will be doing once he gets out of Hogwarts and makes a living for us." DeeDee said with a self serving smugness. This time Richie's mom took notice.

"Richie," she caught the boy's attention as she turned slightly from her husband that was now holding her _very_ close. "I thought you were going to be an Archaeologist. You and Jackie have talked for so long about finding the forbidden wizard."

"Who, by the way," Jackie snapped out each word, "wasn't made up at all. Him and his friends really existed. We know this for a fact."

"Come on honey," John gently tried to guide his wife towards the door, "we should go and leave the kids alone. We have plans of our own, remember?"

Dia hesitated for a moment but then let John lead her to the door.

"Oh, please," DeeDee scoffed, "we all know that what you all _think _you saw in an _alternate _reality is just that, an alternate reality. Not _this_ reality. Here Richie has _practical _things to consider."

"Oh really," Jackie sneered, her arms crossed and her face starting to become a mask of contorted anger, "and what pray-tell is more important than a two thousand year old find uncovering a forbidden Pharaoh and his friends _that just happens to look just like our own parents_?!"

"He's got to do his apprenticeship with my dad." DeeDee sneered back as if it was the most important thing in the world. "My dad has a real job; he's one of the best magical carpenters in Brittan. Richie's ever so lucky as to be granted an apprenticeship with him! We'll have enough money to buy our own home and not have to live with our friends just to survive."

Dia who was at the swinging door turned around to say something but John turned her back around. "Plans honey, remember?" He coaxed. Then the tall man started to pull his wife more forcefully out of the room, letting the door swing back by itself.

"A real- OWN-..." Jackie was almost choking on the words as they sputtered from her mouth. "Richie, when did you decide THIS?"

"Well, um, I didn't really know-"

"I hadn't had the chance to tell him the good news of his great fortune!" DeeDee said excitedly. "We'll of course live with my parents for a short time so that when I get pregnant I won't be so stressed out by all the shenanigans that go on around this house..."

"Richie, you are going along with this?" Jackie's voice was getting more shrill as each minute ticked by.

"He doesn't have a choice. That's what I want. And he's absolutely NOT going to be some dirty, poor, homeless Archaeologist! We are getting away from this nut house and going to have a real, NORMAL life and he's GOING to be a magical carpenter!"

The dining room doors blew open so hard that one fell off a hinge. Dia stormed back into the room, livid.

"How dare you-" but before she could finish her sentence, John reached in and yanked his wife back out of the room. But it didn't matter, Jackie was fast on her way to finishing Dia's thought.

"What the feck DeeDee, you insult our family IN OUR OWN HOME YOU FECKING LITTLE BITCH!"

"Oh please Jackie!" DeeDee was now yelling back at Jackie. "Everyone knows this is just a sad, pathetic little cuckoo's nest around here. Don't we Robert!?"

The mousy brown haired boy slid down his seat till he could barely be seen above the table. He had been steadily scooting away from Jackie and the table as the argument rose.

She turned to Destiny, Marion and Dell who threw up their hands in a "don't get me involved" gesture.

"For this being such a 'cuckoo's nest' you sure invited yourself here often enough you filthy little gold digger!"

"Gold digger!" DeeDee gasped. "My family's rich! We can afford not only our own home, but we own lots of other homes! We aren't so destitute that we have to live in some pathetic version of a commune!"

The kitchen door blew into pieces as Addy started into the room, but Jazz grabbed her from behind and the two of them suddenly apperated away.

"Oh, wait, that's right," DeeDee taunted, "I forgot, your mommy can't live without Richie's mommy, now can she? Everyone's so wretchedly co-dependent that they can't make it through the day without a pat on the head from one another. You all practice enabling each other's inferior lives so that you think you're doing okay when in fact you are sinking into a quagmire of psychotic behavior and unrealistic fantasies."

No one had time to register the insults before Jackie shot to her feet and started leaning heavily on the table. Skylar and Alexis whipped out their wands and started moving the food out of the way and into the kitchen as fast as they could.

Colonel snarled and growled at DeeDee, the hair rising on his back. Tasha grabbed his collar and petted him before he did something that she worried could get him put down.

"And yet the skanky little bottle blond bimbo keeps coming around hoping to sniff out a trail of fortune from this very house." Jackie was leaning so far over it that her feet had almost left the ground. "You put down our family but then you dig your claws deeper into Richie the second you hear that his father may just be the next Minister of Magic. You are such a conniving little slut, aren't you?!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" DeeDee shrieked. "Richie, what are you going to do about this? She's insulting me!"

When he didn't immediately respond, DeeDee looked down at him in anger. "I'm talking to your Richard! Answer me! Defend me!"

"Um, Dee, uh, you started it." Richie mumbled.

"I don't care who started it! What are you going to do about this freak-show of a girl insulting me?"

"I'm going to get out of her way while she kicks your ass Dee." Richie pushed back and away from the table and away from the blond girl who looked to Tasha as if she was going to explode.

Jackie leapt onto the table and lunged towards DeeDee with such swiftness that even Tasha was impressed. It was glaringly obvious how much Jackie was in love with Richie and didn't even know it.

The blond girl threw herself away from the table and back against the wall as Jackie advanced on her.

"You are a stupid, insipid little hussy. And you know what?" Jackie growled as she crossed the table and got ready to pounce on the girl, "I'm now thankful of something else."

DeeDee's lip just quivered as she turned to see if anyone was going to come to her rescue.

"I'm thankful that our parents had the sense of mind to teach us how to fight. Not with magic, oh, no. But with our fists. So we are prepared for times we need to beat the living shit out of filthy little money grubbing whores like you."

Suddenly DeeDee started screeching at the top of her lungs in sheer terror. Jackie made a quick leap and landed easily on her feet in front of DeeDee who let out another ear piercing wail and then promptly fainted on the floor at Jackie's feet.

The room was suddenly quiet. Tasha fought the uncomfortable urge to shift positions.

Jackie turned her face to the ceiling and let out a deep, cathartic belly laugh. From the other side of the table Melody giggled and then started chortling as well. Soon all the other kids were laughing, including Richie. Tasha couldn't resist snickering some herself in a nervous tension relieving way as she let go of the dog.

Richie shook his head. "Damn it, I lost that bet, didn't I." He sighed and snickered a little as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"I told you she was saying those kind of things behind your back Richie." Jackie grunted to him. "You should have believed me."

"Alright, alright, I know, you were right and yes I should have listened to you Jackie. I'm sorry." He looked up at the girl with a grin. "Can you forgive me?"

Jackie studied Richie's face for several moments before she finally relaxed. "I guess, but don't forget that you lost. I think as a fitting punishment you have to clean my room for the next two holiday vacations, got it?"

"Got it." He gave the girl one of his most winning smiles and Jackie couldn't resist smiling and letting out a snort of pleasure. "Although next time we probably should have given dad more time to tell our mom's. I think they almost cursed her." Richie stood up and glanced at the doors. "Oh, sorry there Tasha. I hope we didn't scare you." He reached up and scratched the back of his jet black hair in that endearing way of his.

"Um, that's okay." Tasha replied, having no real idea what to say.

"I thought we were going to push her for a confession of her true feelings after dinner out by the pitch, but when she started saying those things..." Jackie blew out her breath and shook her head.

"I know, I was surprised too. Dad hadn't had time to let anyone but Jazz know." Richie put his hands on her upper arms and looked Jackie in the eye. "I honestly had no idea that she had already decided that I was going to work for her father. I mean I knew she wasn't really that thrilled about our interest in Archeology, but I really had no idea..." he trailed off.

Jackie patted one of his arms with her hand. "Yeah, that was a little surprising to me too. I knew she didn't think much of our family or of me-"

"Well what matters is that I think the world of you Jackie. It doesn't matter what she thinks." His eyes caught Jackie's and held them for a moment until DeeDee started to stir and moan.

"You better go, okay?" Richie nodded his head towards the door. "I'll take care of this." He looked around at the team. "And I would like to ask the team to help clean up after dinner." He glanced at the destroyed entrance. "And repair stuff too please."

"Sure thing Captain!" Marion suddenly came to life after making a fairly good impression of a statue for the last several minutes. "Come on team! As Richie says, let's do this thing!"

As the team started to breathe again and become life like, Tasha saw Callen whip out one of his many notebooks and start scribbling furiously.

Melody walked around the table. "Jackie, I think you might want to vacate the room. We've got this."

Jackie nodded then looked suddenly at Tasha. "Come on," she smiled as she made her way closer. "We should probably go and find mom."

"What about Dia?" Tasha asked as she set her plate down for Colonel to clean off and stood up and tried not to look over at the pathetic form of DeeDee who was now whimpering for Richie to hold her.

"Oh, we probably want to stay away from them." Jackie rolled her eyes. "And I'm guessing the tree house. Uncle John uses the word 'plans' to mean they are going to go be naughty somewhere together. And since the team is currently in here instead of the tree house, I'm guessing that's where they are."

"Oh." Was all Tasha could think of to respond.

As the two girls walked out of the dining room and waved to Harmony who had Aria and Jubilee's noses in separate corners, Tasha couldn't help but rethink her estimation of how much Jackie could be a threat to her own plans for Richie. She wondered what the likelihood that an Archaeologist could ever become Minister of Magic... and the threat that Jackie was more than just interested in finding the mysterious wizard Pharaoh, but in fact Richie's partner on the subject. She supposed if they were to indeed make the find, it would be one for the history books. And that could catapult Richie onto the national scene...

"I hope you don't think too bad of us." Jackie was asking so Tasha gave her a grin.

"Are you kidding? I'd kill for a family like yours."

Jackie seemed relieved as they walked down the hallway. Billy popped his head out a door where he was helping Aurora play in the bubbles of her bath. He pointed the way out the back door as to where to find Jackie's mother.

They found their way out into the darkness beyond but only one thought played at Tasha's mind. She had to find Jackie a suitable, charismatic, and handsome boyfriend. And fast.

Addy sat in her favorite chair near the fire, the dishes were done, the kitchen cleaned, and the two little ones were snug in their beds. Billy sat at her side in the matching chair holding her hand. Dia lay on the sofa with her head in John's lap, as he ran his fingers softly though her long red locks of hair. Harmony sat on the love seat, alone. Jazz who at this point had been hogtied and gagged lay on the floor where Harmony was using him as a foot rest. Addy's favorite chair had the best view in the room. She could see every door in the room, which made it easy to keep track of who was where. But most importantly it held the best view of the clock, the one with all the hands, one for each of the family members. At this moment all but one pointed to home. It was unfortunate that Juliette couldn't make it home for Thanksgiving, but she would soon return.

Addy's gaze was fixed on the clock as she listen the others talk. It was nice to have everyone home. She hadn't felt this calm in a long time.

"Addy. Hello Addy. Earth to Addison. Addy Honey, is something wrong?" Billy questioned his wife who seemed to be miles away in thought. "Is everything okay sweetie?"

"Oh sorry, I was lost in the moment." A sad smile kissed the corners of Addy's mouth.

"Um I would say so. All you have done since we sat down is stare at that clock. What is on your mind love?" Billy squeezed her hand.

"I am just enjoying one of the few and fleeting moments I have left, with the whole family at home." Addy punctuated the statement with a heavy sigh.

"I wish I could change things for you, I hate seeing you in such a funk. Short of stopping time, I don't see how to keep thing from changing." Billy squeezed his wife's hand.

"I don't know about stopping time, but I do know that things are changing quickly and I am not sure I like it." John added to the conversation.

"Having second thoughts about the Ministry?" Harmony asked.

"Second? More like 90th or have we hit triple digits yet?" Billy raised is eyebrow at the man.

"I just feel so torn. I hate not being here all the time. I know I would really love the job, and they sure seem to love me for it. I just feel like I am neglecting everyone here." John scratched the back of his head, and looked down at his wife.

"Don't look at me." Dia said firmly. "This is a decision I can't and won't make for you."

"Yeah, and besides that, you know you are going to do it. We know you're going to do it. I just hope someone points it out to Gyp and Em soon." Addy stated, as she gave John her 'you know I'm right' look.

John knew she was right. He just felt spread too thin. He also knew it wouldn't get easier either. As his mind turned over the subject, Ember and Gypsy entered the room.

"Okay Warden it's our turn, you promised us a story." Gypsy grabbed one hand.

"Yes Daddy, you promised." Ember said as she grabbed the other and the two girls pulled him to his feet, almost knocking Dia to the floor. "Sorry Mom, you can have him back in a little while. He did promise."

"Take him away girls. I will be along to collect him in a bit." Dia smiled as she sat up. She knew that it would be good to get his mind on something else. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek, then whispered in his ear. "I will be ready for my bedtime story soon."

John smiled from ear to ear at his wife, as the girls pulled him along behind them.

"Aren't you a little old for bedtime stories?" Addy giggled.

"Oh I quite like the stories John has for me." Dia smiled wickedly. "You should hear some of them. Very interactive."

A horrific look froze on Billy's face.

"I don't even want to go there." Billy said loudly as he stuck his fingers in his ears. Loudly Billy sang out. "L a La La La La a a a!"

Harmony watched from across the room, giggling and laughing at the goings on. Her feet still rested on Jazz, who was working on loosening to gag in his mouth.

"I know that this is going to sound horrible but I must say I was very happy to see DeeDee leave this evening." Harmony stated looking across the room at Addy, Dia and Billy who had finally taken in his fingers out of his ears.

"I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did," Dia scoffed shaking her head. "I must say I've never seen Jackie that mad!"

"Speaking of mad, Ember looked fit to the tied when John volunteered to take her home." Addy added.

"Thanks for reminding me, I'm going to have had a talk with Robert about that." Dia sighed.

"No need." Addy shrugged. "I had a talk with him while he was hiding in the kitchen as I did dishes. I explained to him that once Ember was over being mad she was done and he had nothing to fear. I'm not quite sure if he understood but he did say something about never looking her in the eyes again."

"He did look like a deer caught in the headlights. But he offered to go with Billy and John so quickly I didn't get a chance to say anything to him." Dia ran her fingers through her hair moving it from her face. "I'm glad you got to speak with him. I was afraid he wasn't going to return with them. I'm glad he did, for Jackie's sake."

"I wouldn't jump to any conclusions there." Addy smirked. "Robert is a fine young man but most of the night Jackie herself was calling him number nine."

On the floor, Jazz mumbled something but, do to the fact he had not managed to remove the gag from his mouth, no one understood him.

"I must say I was quite a surprised at how well Tasha handled this evening's events." Harmony smiled as she dug her heel into Jazz's rib cage. "She seems to be quite the trooper."

"She handled that a lot better than I would have." Billy rubbed the top of his head. "Then again I've lived here for 18 years and some things still scare the life out of me. Well two things, their names are Gypsy and Ember."

The three women laughed. Billy just smiled and shrugged as his face turned a little red.

"Hey that's not something to laugh about." Jazz added as he had finally removed the gag from his mouth. "Those two little girls could scare the crap out of anyone. They are too smart for their own age and that can be a little bit creepy."

"If we wanted to hear something from the peanut gallery we would have asked you Jazz." Harmony giggled. "Now I suggest you lay there and listen quietly unless you want a gag back in your mouth."

This made Dia and Addy laugh. Billy looked at Jazz then down at the floor in shame.

"Man when are you going to learn. Keep your head down and your mouth shut and you won't end up hogtied on the floor." Billy smiled at the large man.

"As I was saying before Billy interrupted." Harmony cleared her throat. "Tasha seemed to handle herself quite well."

"Well you have to remember," Dia clarified, "this was her first experience with any kind of family gathering. Now we know this is not quite normal, but she herself has no clue. So I really wouldn't have expected her to act in the way other than she did."

"True." Billy nodded in agreement. "I just hope for her sake she does realize that physical altercations do not normally happen at family dinner."

"Depends on what family you you're talking about." Jazz mumbled from the floor.

"Well um..." Billy thought for a moment. "I have no clue how to clarify that."

"Okay guys, give the girl some credit." Addy rolled her eyes at her husband. "She is quite intelligent and I am sure she has figured out what happened between Jackie and the DeeDee isn't a kind of thing that occurs regularly."

"Oh I'm sure of that. I just meant that she didn't seem scared, unlike Robert." Harmony shrugged.

"I think it's been a very long time since that girl has been scared." Addy stated in her 'I know something you don't know' tone of voice. "No I think that fear is not something that crosses her mind often. But, yes she does seem to be a better fit then DeeDee. That's for sure!"

Dia yawned loudly from the couch. Billy stood up and took his wife's hand.

"It's getting late dear. We should be off to bed." Billy said as he helped his wife from her chair.

Addy walked across the room making sure to step on Jazz as she did. Billy followed, also stepping on the large man. Harmony also stood and stepped on her husband as she crossed to help Dia from the couch. Dia walked over to Addy and hugged her good night, stepping on Jazz as she went. Harmony hugged Addy as well. On her return trip across the room, she again stepped on him, stopped, and started to untie him.

"I may need these for later!" Dia giggled as she removed the ropes from around Jazz's wrists and ankles.

"Oh I don't want to hear this!" Billy laughed sticking his fingers in his ears as he ran down the hall to his room.

Dia grinned ear to ear as she turned to make her way to her room. Harmony and Addy just laughed as they helped Jazz to his feet. Jazz hugged Addy and wished her good night, then picked his wife up and carried her down the hall. Addy made her rounds, turning off lamps, and straitening pillows and odds and ends. She made her way to the hallway entrance. She turned and took one last look at the family clock. She smiled at the sight, then turned off the light and made her way to bed.

Chapter 8

I've Got Big Balls

The twig snapped loudly and Tasha flinched, trying not to look around the Forbidden Forest in guilt. She knew that they really shouldn't be out there, but it was the best, and only, place they could practice shifting without getting caught.

It had been a month since the vacation that changed everything. Spending Thanksgiving with Ember and Gypsy's family had not only been interesting, but that's when she had made a big decision. It had given her insight into the workings of the clan she so desperately wanted to be a part of and then with Ember and Gypsy's help, Tasha had learned, and become, an Animagus.

Ahead the centurion watching the trail gave her a slight woof in acknowledgment of her arrival and to let Ember and Gypsy know. Colonel yawned in the early morning light. Since becoming Ember and Gypsy friend, as well as Jackie's, Tasha had come accustomed to the fact that everyone in the household, including the dog, were night people. But since today would end in the Wizard's Ball here at Hogwarts, the best, and only, time to practice would be in the wee hours just as the sun was rising.

Tasha stepped lightly into the clearing, glad to be free of the claustrophobic woods that surrounded them. She didn't bother asking Ember nor Gypsy how they had found the hollow in the thickness of the forest. The two girls seemed to have had plenty of time to explore the Forbidden Forest extensively for many miles around. Just one more sign that as rules go, Ember and Gypsy were exempt from many of them.

Boris was swaying from a tree branch in a swing made from cobwebs. The first time she had seen the spider doing this it seemed odd, six of his legs kicking the air to and fro and the other two hanging onto the strands. Once she had seen Gypsy use the swing since it was big enough for the growing girl of twelve to use.

Gypsy waved a good morning to Tasha and Ember gave her usual 'it's way too early to be awake' grunt. Tasha rather enjoyed the times when they met in secret. Ember's straight forwardness was refreshing and Gypsy's ability to always see the bright side of anything really helped offset Ember's mood swings.

"It's going to be a long day today," Gypsy sighed, shaking her head with a sly look to the side at Ember. "Even though Ember and I aren't going to the ball I'm sure it will be made longer than need be by everyone who is."

"Which is why I don't see why we just can't spend the day out here." Ember sneered in her regular 'I hate to be around stupid people' voice.

"Because Em," Gypsy said graciously, "It's freezing out here and us gliders get cold."

Ember harrumphed but didn't say anything so Gypsy turned back to Tasha. "Sky get your dress finished to your liking?"

"Absolutely," Tasha nodded, "he is amazing with fabric. I didn't even have to tell him what I wanted. He just showed me drawings of what he saw me and my date, Guy Matheson, in. I was blown away."

"That's Sky for ya." Gypsy grinned.

"I heard that he has outfits for everyone, even those who aren't going to the ball." Tasha smirked.

"Who cares," grumbled Ember then opened her mouth in a huge yawn that sent the dog into another yawn. "You know what I like about you Tasha? You don't drop your voice and whisper it to Gypsy thinking I can't hear you."

Having spent enough time with the young red head, Tasha understood this as a thank you and a complement. She nodded to the girl appreciatively.

"By the way, your date's a moron." Ember stretched as if she was making some sort of polite conversation. Of course this _was_ Ember's version of making conversation.

"I know but he was willing to take me to the ball without any complications." Tasha agreed. "Almost every other boy was already spoken for before the year barely started or they wouldn't stop acting, well, weird around me. Guy doesn't bug me. He's so preoccupied with his studies, mostly potions."

"Em and I caught him in the Potions room the other day trying to talk my mom into giving him a bunch of forbidden ingredients for one of his potions." Gypsy rolled her eyes.

"I overheard his list and what he was trying to make was a very expensive, very dangerous bomb," Ember wandered over to Tasha, "he thought he was going to be the first to make a potion for increasing one's brain processes, but what he would have made was a great big smear and a large crater. I told him so, but as usual he ignored me. They always do."

"Which does surprise me," Tasha said thoughtfully, "everyone knows you have a didactic memory. How anyone could question you when you recite things verbatim is beyond me." Tasha wasn't trying to make points with the girl since there wasn't really a need to. She just felt the need to voice her thoughts.

"Well Em almost blew our cover trying to stop your date from becoming a more permanent fixture of Hogwarts. The book she was quoting from was the same one where we found out how to become Animagus. Luckily mom didn't realize it and was too busy trying to stop Guy from his dangerous experiments."

"Even if your mother had realized the source and discovered what we did, the act has already been done. So there really isn't anything to worry about. Besides," Tasha nodded, "at some point or another we will end up being found out or needing to tell someone. No secret lasts forever. Hogwarts has a history of students doing extracurricular spells including your own parents I believe. There would be a lecture, maybe some detention, but ultimately it can't be undone. So I'm not worried in the least, and the decision to act was the proper course. Having Guy blown up before the Ball would have been problematic for me. I would have had to spend this morning finding a new date since I really want to go to the Ball as this is my last year and I've never gotten to experience it."

Both Ember and Gypsy nodded at the logic. She assumed the two girls had already come to the same conclusion but hearing that she had as well eased the stress of uncertainty.

"Well I haven't been any more successful trying to get mom to tell me how she changes sizes while in dragon form." Ember sighed. "And we've been combing the books trying to figure it out but there hasn't been anything concrete."

"I think my dad is right about one thing," Gypsy shrugged, "Em, your mom is an expert at being devious. Maybe she didn't read it anywhere, or learn it from someone else. Maybe she just needed to be able to do it and so therefore she did by sheer willpower. I think that's what we need to practice today."

Tasha and Ember both nodded in agreement. It would explain how the woman was the only witch or wizard she had ever heard about that could perform that little trick. It wouldn't have surprised Tasha that no one else could because no one else needed to, or wanted it bad enough. But Tasha knew how it felt to be like Dia when she was young and unwanted. If anyone could repeat the magic, Tasha knew it would be her.

With a quick movement, Gypsy transformed into a small, grey and white sugar glider. Tasha knew that there really wasn't much of a need for Gypsy to be able to change her size; she was more or less helping Ember to figure it out. A sugar glider could easily sneak past places whereas Ember's, and Tasha's, dragon forms were more problematic.

The little glider ran over to Colonel and shimmied up his heavy fur shepherd coat. The dog trotted over closer to the spider so that they were out of the way and Gypsy was safer from any passing predators. And she would stay warmer settled into the dog's triple thick coat.

Ember took a few steps back before she transformed. Both Ember and Tasha had decided to choose dragon form since that was what Dia's form was. Tasha had actually gotten to see Dia transform into the Hebridean dragon on one occasion a few weeks prior when a few of her students decided not to pay proper attention in class. It was an impressive form and Tasha wanted to reflect the same. She had been upfront with Ember and Gypsy on why she wanted to be a dragon: she felt like a kindred spirit to Dia having grown up alone and moving from relative to relative like an odd family heirloom.

The girls understood. Ember's wish to be a dragon was so obvious that it never needed explaining. She was her mother's child after all.

Ember shifted and transformed into a Norwegian Ridgeback. It figured that suited her best since she had decided to work with dragons after she got out of Hogwarts. Tasha had agreed that it was the perfect job for the girl since she already had the attitude and aggressive nature of a dragon.

The huge black dragon towered before Tasha so she decided to take her form as well. Stepping back Tasha transformed into an Antipodean Opaleye. Tasha's iridescent pearly red scales shimmered brightly in the early morning light. She chose this particular dragon because she felt it was the most beautiful of all the dragons. It set her off nicely from Ember's version of brute force.

The two dragons moved around the area which had grown noticeably smaller, but they made sure not to roar which could bring unwanted attention. A few times one or the other would suddenly revert back to their human form while trying to will themselves into a smaller form of their dragon.

After an hour or two they finally called it quits. Gypsy glided down from one of the trees since it was safe to move about with dragons keeping watch. When she neared the ground she too transformed back to human.

The frustration was written all over Ember's face.

Gypsy sighed and looked over to Boris who shrugged with four arms as he sucked the juice out of a rather disgusting looking large bug. Tasha couldn't help but smile at the spider. Her fondness was one of the stark differences she had with Dia. Of course she had never had run-ins with the very large Acromantula that roamed the forest as Dia had…

"Well we better be going." Gypsy said, lifting the spider to her back where he clung on her outer winter coat like a strangely grotesque attachment. "We need to be seen during breakfast or else someone could start asking questions that we don't want to answer."

"So don't." Ember growled as she stomped by on her way to the small trail that lead into the clearing.

Tasha understood that Ember was basically saying that if anyone asked questions she didn't want to answer she just would ignore them. Gypsy on the other hand wasn't a good liar so Tasha understood why it made the girl with the changeable colored hair nervous.

Colonel trotted beside Ember for quite a ways, his calming presence having its usual effect on the girl. When the dog seemed to think it was okay, he eventually ran to chase various rabbits and critters throughout the trees and enjoying himself in his own doggy fashion. In so many ways Tasha thought of the dog as an extension of John himself there to ever watch over his little girl.

They made their way back into the school grounds and a light snow had started to fall. Colonel jumped up and tried to bite the bigger flakes as they fell from the sky earning himself a smile and a few giggles from the girls. But as they neared the castle proper, the dog's ears shot up and he gave a short whine followed by a slight growl.

"Richie's fighting with DeeDee again." Ember murmured, clearly able to hear what the other two weren't able to. But only a minute later Tasha could pick up the unmistakable sounds of a heated argument.

Since they were trying to go in the side door to the castle they knew the couple wouldn't see them as they were behind one of the buttresses. But they got an earful as they went closer to the castle's side door.

"I've about had enough of this DeeDee." Richard's voice snapped. "I told you to stop."

"I refuse to be abused by your family anymore!" DeeDee's voice was shrill.

"Then stop starting your crap with them!"

"I'm not going to live in a dirty tent in some third world country Richie." DeeDee screamed back. "I'm tired of them trying to talk you into being an overgrown grave robber!"

"I'm going to be an archeologist Dee. I've wanted to be for years now. They aren't talking me into anything. And Jackie's going to be there too. So if you can't get over that, tell me now."

"But Richie, we could be happy if you would just listen!"

"Tell me now Dee." Richard commanded. Tasha realized his voice was so much like his dad's that it made her heart beat a little faster.

"No, I won't live like animals. Or with _her_."

"Then we have no more to say." They could hear the boy start to move away and DeeDee screaming after him.

"But what about the Ball? It's tonight!"

"I don't care DeeDee. Find yourself a new date. I'm done with you."

Gypsy pulled the door open and the girls quickly stepped inside and walked down the corridor to the main hall. They could hear the door open behind them after a minute or so and then again a moment later.

"Richie! Please! Don't do this to our future!"

"Leave me and my family alone Miss Callahan!" Richard roared back down the hallway.

"Well it's about time he stopped playing her games." Ember scoffed. "They've been on again off again ever since Thanksgiving. She says awful things and they break up and then she begs for him to come back. I hope someone else starts going out with him before she pulls in back into her web again." Ember gave the spider a sideways glance. "No offence."

"None taken." Boris replied in his Transylvanian accent. "You want me to put him in a cocoon and dangle him from the common room ceiling? That would keep him away from the blond widow."

Ember said yes as Gypsy said no.

"I thought Richard was going out with Pamela, Justin Archer's ex?" Tasha finally spoke.

"He was till late last night. DeeDee embarrassed Pam pretty bad in front of the team. She didn't take it well." Gypsy shook her head.

"And then my stupid git of a brother fell for her tight shirt. Again." Ember rolled her eyes. "I swear that someone could leave a mannequin with large breasts out and Richie would try to date it."

"I heard Melody tell Jackie that Richard is acting just like his dad when he was here." Tasha thought again about what it would have been like to know John back then. She had taken to occasionally talking to the version of him that ran around with the rest of them in the paintings. She realized she had to be very careful because you could never know if one of them was watching. The only really safe place was in the Slytherin dorm.

"Why do you keep calling him Richard?" Gypsy looked inquiringly at her. "I keep thinking you are talking about… well, Richard. The boy that died and Richie was named after."

"I don't know," Tasha felt a little embarrassed, "I just think it is a more grown up name, that's all. Richie sounds like it belongs to a little kid."

"That would be my brother." Ember snorted. "Although as far as I can tell, males never really do grow up."

"And the ones that do are bbboooooorrrrriiiiinnnnggggg ." Gypsy laughed.

"Maybe that's why none of the males ever grow up in your household," Boris suggested, "if they do, they die. The Richard from the paintings seems to have been more grownup than the others and he died."

They walked in silence for a little while thinking about what the spider said.

Up ahead they saw Jackie descending another set of stairs. The girl with the mousy brown hair stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Out for an early walk?" Jackie asked as they got closer.

"Yeah, and a little more exiting that we bargained for." Tasha smiled at the girl who she was happy to call a friend since Thanksgiving.

"Oh, do tell!" Jackie raised her eyebrows.

Ember scoffed. "Ug, relationship talk. I've had my quota. See you two around."

"And thanks for walking with us this morning. It's always better to have more eyes to watch your back." Gypsy waved.

As they walked off Tasha could hear Boris ask, "Don't I have enough eyes? I see your back just fine. And in 3D HD!"

Jackie tried not to laugh as she watched Gypsy try to explain to Boris why even with all his eyes, his was the poorest eyesight of them all.

"Not your average 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' is he?" Jackie remarked.

"No," Tasha glanced sideways at her, "but he sure gets around. Although I think Headmistress McGonagall was happy that Callen has taken over babysitting Boris for first period. Since Gypsy can't take him to DATDA class because of Dia and as you have said, Boris tries to be helpful in Transfiguration but you can only have so many cobweb tea cozies and placemats before it becomes a problem. Callen yesterday said that Professor Binns doesn't even seem to notice that Boris isn't a regular student."

Jackie giggled a little as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. "Yeah last night Callen told me that he taught Boris how to do Jacob's Ladder in web during class." The two girls sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. It wasn't completely unusual to have a member of a different house sit at another's table but the sight of a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table still caused a stir and sitting closest to the teacher's table was the best way to ward off confrontations.

"So, what was this excitement?" Jackie prompted then threw up her hand. "No, wait, let me guess. It has something to do with DoDo."

"Correct as usual." Tasha nodded holding back a laugh.

"Well it isn't that much of a stretch. She's been causing problems for months now." Jackie admitted. She decided to leave out that it had actually been a couple of years now that DeeDee was causing trouble. Ever since Richie met her and they started dating the first time Richie's grades had slipped.

"So you heard that last night DeeDee broke Pam and Richard up, right?"

"Hmmm no but that would explain why he had a sour look on his face last night when he stomped in and barely said a goodnight to Dia and myself."

"Dia was in your common room again last night? I thought she had her own room here in the castle now."

Jackie was thoughtful for a second. "She still sometimes sleeps in the common room. We keep an eye out for her just in case. Last night she got a message from Uncle John to wait for her and they would go home together but as usual he didn't show. So Callen, Alex and I waited up with her in the common room till she fell asleep."

"He ever show up?" Tasha asked in that way that always made Jackie wonder what was going on in the girl's mind.

"Eventually. Like around 3am." Jackie sighed. "You know the Hogwarts school motto "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus," which means "Never tickle a sleeping dragon," right?"

Tasha nodded.

"Well Uncle John should remind himself of that."

"Everything okay?"

Jackie just shrugged. "He went home alone if that tells you anything. Anyway, back to Richie. So he broke up with Pam huh?"

There was a strange look in Tasha's eyes that Jackie couldn't put a finger on but she decided not to say anything. Yet.

"Yeah, at least according to Ember and Gypsy. For two girls who state they aren't interested in the local gossip they sure know a lot." Tasha smiled as she got herself some Cinnamon Oatmeal.

"That's because regardless of what others say, those two are fantastic listeners. They absorb everything even if they let on that they are ignoring everyone." Jackie decided on bacon and eggs for her breakfast. "And with Ember's hearing… it just doesn't occur to her to care about many things."

"Like the Ball tonight?" Tasha looked significantly at Jackie.

"Yeah, like the Ball. I think Gypsy would like to go but won't since Ember isn't going since Dia isn't going because John won't be around to go…" Jackie shook her head. "Sometimes it gets confusing just to remember what's going on in our own family, let alone keep up with friend's lives. But anyway, go on."

"Okay, so we all know that when Pam and Justin, the cute guy that is the Slytherin Quidditch team captain, broke up that it coincided with Richard and DeeDee's break, right?"

With a nod, Jackie waited for her to continue while she ate her bacon.

"Well DeeDee started dating Justin, and Pam Richard. Then last night Pam and Richard broke up and he started to go out with DeeDee again. Well this morning just a few minutes ago we heard Richard telling DeeDee to never bother his family or friends again." Tasha concluded her story.

"That has to mean Justin broke up with DeeDee for whatever reason, sanity probably, and I wonder if that means he doesn't have a date for the Ball." Jackie thought about it for a minute but caught Tasha's half smile.

"You know," Tasha said tentatively in a lower voice, "you could see if he'd go to the Ball with you. He is very smart and funny. He tells the other Slytherins stories all the time in our common room. And you don't have a date since you decided to only be friends with Robert…"

"I figured just being friends with Robert is best." Jackie sighed. "Everyone, including myself, keep forgetting he's there. I can't think of how many times I've walked off and forgot Robert was with me. Besides, he's terrified of my dad who gave him and Marion the scare of their young lives. Like anyone could be afraid of dad." She rolled her eyes.

"So go ask Justin out." Tasha smiled. "Before DeeDee gets her claws back into him again."

"I doubt he'd be interested in going to the Ball with me." Jackie frowned. "I think he'd rather go with you if you didn't already have a date."

"I don't know," Tasha quirked her lips, "I've seen him staring at you before. I think he'd go for it."

"I'll probably just study more tonight." Jackie looked back at her plate but thoughts filled her mind of what it would look like standing there next to Justin for the Ball. _That would freak a few people out_…

"You could go with Richard."

Jackie looked up into Tasha's very dark brown, almost black eyes that were such a striking contrast to her blond hair from her heavy Norse background. She studied the girl's face for a moment.

"You like him don't you." Jackie finally said.

Tasha looked down at her food with embarrassment.

"There's nothing wrong with liking him." Jackie added. "He is a very handsome and dedicated guy." The other girl still looked down at her food that she was no longer eating. "Of course I heard his family is pretty whacked."

Tasha chuckled at the joke.

"Too bad you already have a date," Jackie pushed her food around her plate then stopped when she realized that it was one of Dia's behaviors.

"Yes, unless he gets himself blown up." Tasha mumbled then looked back up at Jackie. "Ember and Gypsy said they had to stop him from doing that in his quest to find the next great potion for the wizarding world."

"Yeah, I always thought that Guy was a little strange." Jackie said in an offhand way. Of course she personally thought the guy was a bit creepy and wanted nothing to do with him but she didn't want to sound like she was telling her new friend how to run her own life.

"He's taking me to the dance and didn't even have a problem with Sky telling him what he was going to wear. That's got to account for something."

"Guess so." Jackie said diplomatically. "But if you wanted to date Richie you should."

"I didn't want to make any trouble, especially since Cadence doesn't like me much after I turned him down." Tasha had stopped eating. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings but he acts so, so,"

"Weird? Nutty? A few ingredients short of a full potion?" Jackie suggested while trying to ignore the strange feeling that had risen up inside of her over the discussion of Richie.

"Yeah, that. I know that he is just joking around constantly like his dad, but I never know what to say or how to act. Professor Jazz is like that too."

"And in spades." Jackie couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "I grew up with him always joking around and being a goofball, but I could understand how he would make you feel uncomfortable. I think I'd feel completely uncomfortable if Jazz suddenly stopped that and acted like a normal adult. I wouldn't know how to handle that. But I think it would be okay if you wanted to date Richie." Jackie figured that had to be the reason Tasha often had the strange look in her eye. She was attracted to Richie.

Tasha gave her that strange look again. "And you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." Jackie blurted out. The feeling in the pit of her stomach threatened to yell something but she pushed it down. "But I do want to see him happy. DeeDee was terrible for him. I really don't think Pam was it either."

"Would you go out with Justin if he asked you?"

"Yeah but I'm not holding my breath."

"In that case," Tasha's smile increased on her face, "when we are done with breakfast I'll head back to the Slytherin common room. One, because I have to make sure Guy got his outfit from Skylar and I have a small gift for him for being kind enough to take me on such short notice. And two, because I can most likely see Justin and can hint to him about you needing a date. Don't worry, I'll be discreet. I'll let you know at lunch, okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. I wasn't planning to go anyway." She tried to sound like she didn't care but she knew she'd be thinking about it for the rest of the day. "So what did you get Guy? You said you had a present for him?"

"I know he likes cookies, and I think he's the only person in existence who likes fruit cake, so while I was at Hogsmead the other day I bought him a box of homemade Dried Fruit Cookies." Tasha explained.

"Wow, that's really nice of you. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"I hope so," Tasha smiled, "but he's not the kind of person who would get all choked up over it…"

Her feet pounded down the halls as she ran next to Justin who was carrying Guy. Tasha made sure to stick right with the tall, handsome blond haired boy as they ran down the corridors towards the infirmary.

The boy in his arms groaned again, clutching his stomach.

"I'm so, so sorry Guy." Tasha uttered in a hurried breath.

His only response was another moan.

"I'm sure he understands." Justin grunted with effort, turning another corner and making a beeline for the infirmary doors.

Tasha rushed ahead and opened the doors for Justin and his charge. Her heart beat a little faster not because of the running, but from apprehension. It had to time out correctly or things could fall apart.

They rushed into the infirmary and Tasha was a bit surprised to see Jubilee standing there with a tray of bottles and utensils.

Jubilee seemed to be taken aback at the sight of Tasha as well.

"He ate something that didn't agree with him." Justin said to the boy.

"Put him on this bed here," Jubilee pointed to the nearest bed, "I'll get Madame Pomfrey." But he didn't get a chance to even take one step away before the elderly woman came through a far door and made her way quickly to the bedside.

"What happened." She spoke with a firm no nonsense voice.

"I gave him a gift." Tasha carefully schooled her reactions to look upset and nervous but in a way that would garner sympathy for her perceived innocents. "I knew he liked fruit cake and he enjoys cookies so I gave him a present of homemade dried fruit cookies. He ate several and I did too. Then he suddenly started clutching his stomach and moaning in pain. Justin saw it and brought him here immediately."

"Are you feeling any illness my dear?" The woman asked with a quick glance up at her, then back to examining Guy.

"No, ma'am. I feel fine." Tasha squeezed and wrung her hands in the way she had practiced.

"Did you make the cookies?"

"No, ma'am. I bought them in town. The box was still sealed for freshness when he opened it. I saw the freshness spell break myself as the container opened." She had made sure to buy the right box so that she had an automatic alibi. From what she could tell, many of the Slytherins were fond of spiking others goodies.

"Step back then and let me examine the boy more closely." The woman commanded, nodding to Jubilee who moved the portable curtains around the bed.

Before the woman and patient went completely out of sight, Tasha asked in her concerned voice, "Will he be okay?"

The woman caught her gaze. "I'm sure he'll be fine in time. If it had been a bad potion or charm, you would have become sick as well. And he's not dead, just in distress. That is a good sign."

The curtains were pulled closed and Tasha stood there alone with Justin.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Justin tried to comfort her. She looked up at him and studied his gentle features. He really was a strikingly handsome boy with his short blond hair that stuck up in every direction in just the right way, and his beautiful deep blue eyes.

"I hope so, he's my date for the ball tonight." Tasha nodded, debating with herself if it was enough of an opening to launch into the next part of her plan.

Thankfully Jubilee stepped out from behind the curtain to grab a blanket that was sitting on another bed.

"I hope you don't mind," the darker skinned boy said, "but I let Jackie know that you are here. I thought you could use a friend."

"Thanks Jubilee, I really appreciate that." Tasha smiled at the boy before he slipped back behind the curtain. Secretly she was overjoyed by her good fortune. One of the family she wanted so desperately to be a part of got to see her performance and called Jackie for her. The day was just getting better and better.

She walked a little farther away from the bed and towards the door and Justin followed her.

"Well I guess I'll leave you here since your friend is on her way." Justin gave her a half smile. She was happy to see it didn't hold his usual smarmy look.

"Thanks for helping me bring him here." Tasha looked up at him again knowing now was the time. "I know it wasn't what you had planned for the day, with the Ball happening tonight and all."

He looked down at his foot for a moment. "Well I don't think I'll be going. Seems kinda weird showing up without a date."

"Sorry to hear that, I know our house will be very sad not to have you in attendance." She knew it was time to strike. "But can I throw out a thought?"

He looked up at her and she knew he was thinking she was going to ask him to take her.

"You know Jackie, right?"

He nodded but still was looking directly into her eyes.

"She doesn't have a date either. But I suppose you wouldn't want to be seen with a Gryffindor."

She watched as Justin studied her face for any sign of deception. But even if she had, she knew she was good enough to sell it.

"I don't have any problem going to the Ball with a Gryffindor." The handsome boy acknowledged carefully. "But I doubt she'd want to go with me. We are rivals."

"Not anymore," Tasha was quick to point out as her heart soared that her plan might actually work out this easily. "She isn't on the team, remember? In fact I think at the matches you are the only player she didn't properly insult."

His eyes searched hers for a few moments more.

"I have it on good authority that she would say yes if you asked." Tasha gave him a half smile. "And I know Skylar has already made most of a dress that he was hoping she'd wear tonight. I haven't seen it but Sky says it was stunning and he was disappointed that Jackie didn't have a date and wasn't going."

"What about Robert?"

"She told him no, that they are only friends."

"What about Marion?"

"He's too scared of her father to try anymore."

His eyes narrowed. "What about Richie? I heard this morning that he's not dating anyone again."

"No, she won't go with him. They are now on speaking terms after the whole breakup with Marion before the game thing, but they aren't terribly friendly. Other than still sticking up for one another when needed. But the whole family could be mad at each other and they'd still do that." Tasha shrugged, "It's their way. But Jackie's mom and dad will be there tonight and most boys are too intimidated by that. I just thought maybe you'd be different."

"Parents don't bother me. I get along with both of them when they substitute." Justin looked over her shoulder and his eyes seemed far away in thought. Then his eyes slid back to hers. "I thought for a moment you were going to ask me out since Guy is sick."

"Oh no, I'm sure he'll be fine." Tasha lied. "If he were truly that ill, I would have gotten sick as well, right? I think he just ate something that didn't agree with the cookies. But he's not moaning anymore now and we already have matching outfits thanks to Sky. I'll be fine. And besides, I want to go and even if Guy couldn't I would go to the Ball alone. It would just be nicer to have one of my friends also there."

"One of them? You have friends in our house, right?"

"Yes," she lied again. She really only put up with the others for appearances but as a whole she couldn't stand anyone else in the house but Justin. "But Jackie and most of her family have been really nice to me."

"I've seen you talking often with Professor McPherson. And even her husband who occasionally shows up to help."

"I enjoy their company as they don't seem to judge me as harshly as others have. And I'm able to talk to Boris or hold him which is a huge benefit when Ember and Gypsy have to talk to Dia. They are kind to me without making me feel as if it is all pity. And even though I accidently upset Cadence, he has been nothing but cordial as of late. Which is good since I really have no idea how to talk to him."

Justin nodded his head. "I have nothing but respect for them, that's for sure. Many in our house hate them but I think it comes from the inherent house rivalry, or jealousy. Or in the Stanton's case, bad blood."

She knew she had him but wondered how much longer it was going to take Jackie to arrive so she could be sure that he would ask her. She glanced nervously over at the curtained bed where she could only see shadows.

Misreading her glance, Justin cleared his throat. "Well I had better go, I need to finish up my packing. I'm heading out with everyone else in the morning on the Hogwarts Express for Christmas vacation."

She started to say something to stall him but at that moment Madame Pomfrey decided to peek her head out and call to her.

Justin gave her a smile and her arm a slight squeeze, and turned to the open door, closing it behind him.

Tasha had to resist the urge to ask Jubilee to find out where Jackie was since she was supposed to be all worried about Guy as the boy moved the curtains back.

"Give me a minute; I need to go look something up." Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly at her and walked over to a desk with books laid out on it.

She gave Guy a sad and carefully schooled look of concern, then glanced at Jubilee.

The boy with the dark eyes leaned over a little closer to her and whispered, "I heard what you said to Justin about Jackie. I think that's really nice of you." Then a look of pure mischief crossed his face. "If not completely entertaining. If he does ask her out, don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone. I'm looking forward to the looks on everyone's faces! Boy the team will be puckered at both ends!" Jubilee snickered.

Tasha gave him a genuine smile and realized that even though the younger twins weren't jokesters as their father or older brother tended to be, they still had a wickedly wonderful sense of humor.

"I would suggest," Tasha remarked with a hinge of humor, "that you bring your camera tonight. I think you'll get a great opportunity to capture a priceless moment for your photo albums."

Together they both said the word "Billy" and laughed.

She could hear the door to the infirmary close even before she turned the corner. Jackie had dropped her latest drawing to hurry down to the small hospital when Jubilee messaged her. She didn't care that her picture wasn't finished, it was just random doodling and some rather risqué changes to the dress Sky had been working on for her but never finished. Her mind was wandering just too far from her pen to do any real artwork.

As she came around the last corner she almost ran headlong into someone. She immediately stopped and looked up to apologize and found herself staring into the deep blue eyes of Justin Archer. With a slight shock she realized he was also holding her upper arms so she wouldn't fall.

"Well hello there." Justin smiled to her in what she would usually think was a smarmy way, but today it seemed rather endearing. "I was hoping to run into you, I just didn't expect it to be so literal."

"Sorry," Jackie tried not to mumble. "I wasn't paying attention. My friend-"

"I helped Tasha carry Guy to the infirmary so I know." He smiled at her again but still hadn't released her. "I think he'll be okay though. The doc didn't seemed too worried."

"Good to know." She replied, having no idea what else to say. Involuntarily she glanced at his hand that was on her right arm. He quickly released her. A smile threatened to break out on her face so instead she bit her lower lip. "Thanks for your help, I guess."

They stood there for another moment as she realized her heart was beating a bit harder than it had a right to.

He nodded then stepped to the side but didn't take his eyes off of her. As she walked past him she debated on whether to just ask him herself.

"Hey, um, Jackie," Justin cleared his throat a little as she stopped to look at him again. "I heard that you don't have a date for tonight's ball. And… well… I don't either. You wouldn't by chance want to be seen with me would you?"

The grin was no longer containable. "Sure." She already started feeling stupid for standing there like an idiot smiling at the attractive team captain.

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight?" Justin gave her another huge smile and started to turn away.

"Oh, wait!" Jackie blurted out. "I, um, need to know what color you will be wearing so we match."

"I was just going with traditional black. But if you have a better idea…"

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to let Skylar make a few suggestions?"

Justin gave her such a grin that she felt her cheeks turning red.

"Sure, I have no problem with that."

"Great. Then meet me in the Room of Requirement at 6pm, okay? That way we have time before the ball at 8 to make any changes. Or if you have any suggestions…"

"Sounds like a date. I'll see you there." He winked at her and then strolled around the corner with such grace that Jackie was embarrassed for her own gawkiness.

She shook herself, giving a little internal lecture in her mind for acting stupid. She had already gone out with half the eligible boys in the school, why act like a little shy girl now…

It was hard to shake the frustration with herself as she walked the rest of the way down the hallway trying alternately not to grin like a fool or frown like a ghoul. She quietly opened the door to the infirmary and overheard Madame Pomfrey talking to Tasha.

"Well I'm afraid I've got good news and bad news young lady." The elderly woman was saying. Jackie was still surprised that the woman was still at Hogwarts having been around in her mother's time.

"Oh?" Tasha said, wringing her hands a little.

"Mr. Richards will be fine after a few days rest, but I'm afraid he won't be up to going to the ball with you this evening. I'm sorry dear."

Jackie walked over to where Tasha was standing with Madame Pomfrey. Jubilee was a few feet behind the elderly woman.

"Oh, okay," Tasha said as her face fell. "That's alright, I'm just glad he's going to be okay. That I didn't accidentally kill him."

"What happened to Guy anyway Miss Pomfrey?" Jackie asked as she took Tasha's hand to comfort the girl.

"It just so happens that the young lad had a reaction to the cookies he ate. Unfortunately it wasn't a strong enough reaction until he ate several and made himself sick. You see, the cookies were the homemade recipe that I'm sorry to say had used peanut oil in the making."

"But Guy is allergic to peanuts. I heard him say so. The label didn't say anything about peanuts."

"The label was downright useless as far as I'm concerned." The woman sighed. "Unless you are an avid baker, you wouldn't have guessed it. But the lad doesn't have a violent allergy and you and Mr. Archer got him here quickly. That saved him much suffering. But I think you should let him sleep now and go it alone tonight."

Tasha nodded and looked down at the floor. Jackie felt bad for her and squeezed her hand.

"Look on the bright side," Jubilee blurted out, "at least we know someone that got food poisoning and it wasn't from Aunty Dia's cooking." The boy tried to make Tasha smile. The platinum blond girl with the dark eyes gave him a faint smile in return.

"What are you doing here anyway Jub?" Jackie couldn't resist asking since she was not only curious but it steered the conversation clear of the current issue.

"I volunteer in here occasionally," the younger boy shrugged, "I started last year after the night that Richie, Cadence, and Sky managed to prank each other into the infirmary. I was the one who drug Cadence in here and after that really long and unnecessarily aggravating night Madame Pomfrey told me I have a real talent for medicine and bedside manner. But I Aria thinks it wouldn't be looked at as 'cool' by others so I don't go around telling everyone. Especially mom and dad. Mom would get way too excited, and dad would, well he's dad. I'm afraid of what crazy things he might do and embarrass me. Please keep it a secret, okay?"

With a glare to the boy Jackie agreed. "But I had better see some serious attitude adjustments from you, got it?"

"Got it." The boy nodded. Then a somewhat evil grin crossed his face. "Hey, you didn't by chance see Justin on your way here did you?"

Tasha looked up at her.

"Actually I did." She said smugly, debating on whether or not to tell Tasha with Jubilee around.

"And?" Tasha prompted, clearly interested. "Did he ask you? I told him you didn't have a date and that he should."

"He did."

Both Tasha and Jubilee stared at her, waiting eagerly. When she didn't say anything Tasha squeezed her hand.

"Well? Do I get to know?" The girl seemed just as excited for her as she was for herself.

"I said yes."

Tasha almost let out a squeal. Jubilee let out the most evil laugh this side of Boris.

"I told him to meet me in the Room of Requirement at 6 pm so that Sky can make sure we match. Oh, no! I forgot to tell Sky!"

Jackie pressed her finger to her bracelet but Jubilee stopped her. "Tell him it's a secret and not to let anyone else know who you are going with."

"Why?"

"Because," Jubilee's face was almost going to break from the huge grin it sported, "I'm bringing a camera."

"Yeah, I'm sure my dad will almost explode." Jackie giggled and sent the message to Sky, who immediately replied back to come to Gryffindor tower for an emergency outfit session.

When Madame Pomfrey glared over at them for the disruption of her quiet, Jubilee sighed.

"You two better go and find Tasha another date. Guy needs his rest anyway."

"Okay, thanks for your help Jubilee." Tasha said and took his hand and squeezed it kindly which made the boy grin like a moron again.

The two girls left the infirmary, closing the door behind them.

"I can go alone, that's okay." Tasha whispered since they were still close to the door. They walked a little farther before Jackie got the courage to say what was on her mind.

"Richie doesn't have a date. I'm sure he'd love to take you. Is it okay if I message him and ask?"

Tasha studied Jackie's eyes for a second before nodding slowly. "Is it bad of me to replace my date so quickly?"

"As Ember would say," Jackie put her finger on the bracelet again, "who cares what others say or think." She sent a message to Richie. Before she could take her finger back off the bracelet, Richie sent a message back.

_On my way_.

"How'd he know where we are?" Tasha said aloud then looked back at the infirmary door. "Oh, never mind."

"Aunty Dia once told me good gossip travels fast. Great gossip time travels."

"I would say so." Tasha nodded. They wandered a little closer to the connecting hallway. "I still feel so bad for Guy."

"I wouldn't." Jackie snorted. "He's not that interesting of a guy. Guy the guy. Huh." She shook her head. "Anyway anytime someone asks him for something he always wants to know what's in it for him. He's just a user. He only wanted to go with you to the ball because, well, let's face it, you are beautiful. He has never given someone as mousy as me a second look."

"You aren't mousy." Tasha gave her another smile. "You are very beautiful. I think you'll see it after Sky gets done with you tonight."

Jackie just shrugged then tried not to grin as she heard Richie's unmistakable running footfalls down the oncoming corridor. It occurred to Jackie that Justin should have been able to hear her running as well and must have positioned himself so she'd run into him and he would have a reason to strike up a conversation. She tried not to blush.

They stopped short of the corner so that Richie in his rush wouldn't run them over. Jackie couldn't miss the huge smile and gleam in Tasha's eyes as he ran into sight and had to stop suddenly. It was true, Tasha had a crush on Richie.

Her heart felt a little heavier suddenly and Jackie figured it was because she was becoming anxious about the evening.

"Hey Richie." She said as off handed as she could.

"Hey there you two. I'm told you needed me?" He said breathing hard. For a moment Jackie could imagine that so many years ago it was John running down the hallway to intercept her mother Addison and Dia.

"Yeah, Tasha's date is sick."

He looked at the blond girl with his deep green eyes. "Would you mind going with me? There could be trouble from my ex DeeDee. She doesn't seem to have gotten the hint."

"Oh, DeeDee." Jackie giggled. "I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

"I'm not afraid of DeeDee." Tasha said simply and with a firmness that made Jackie believe it.

"Well I have to get a move on before Sky sends out the army to look for me." Jackie nodded to the two of them.

"Thanks for coming down to help me." Tasha said softly, "You have no idea how much I appreciated it."

"No worries, that's what friends are for." Jackie said then waved goodbye leaving Richie and Tasha standing in the hallway. She strode away fast because for some reason she felt she didn't want to hear their conversation.

_Time to make some changes to a certain dress…_

_It was only a matter of time_ Dia thought as she carefully walked down a different corridor after seeing her son standing near the infirmary talking closely with the new girl Natasha. Richie had a crush on the girl since she arrived. And it was obvious that the girl liked Richie as well.

Personally Dia was hoping that Jackie and Richie would come to their senses and realize how much they actually felt for one another, but it was best to let nature take its course. She was just relieved that her son finally had seen the light with the idiot girl DeeDee. It always bothered her how much the girl was like Sandy from so long ago. So much that Dia had actually checked to see who her parents were! But there was no relation, just the odd coincidence. Maybe it was something in the male gene passed down from his father that made him dabble with dumb bouncy blonds while coming of age…

She sighed to herself as she walked to the DATDA room where she now taught. It was supposed to be a team effort but John was rarely around. And after the fight they had last night… he should have known better than to startle her awake. She had been having terrible nightmares about a shadow that was trying to eat her children and when he tried to wake her with a tickle she had attacked. It was like he had forgotten the last twenty some years living with her. He had been tired and moody having had somethingerother go wrong at the Ministry but she didn't care. It had been a long day for her as well with all the students unable to concentrate and almost destroying the classroom on an hourly basis. He had left for home in a huff and she finished sleeping on the couch. The rest of the night she had tossed and turned and finally just gave up and returned to her new room near the rest of the staff. When she had finally gotten to sleep she hadn't waken up for breakfast and didn't stir till lunch.

And as usual, John was nowhere to be found. No messages, no nothing.

Dia set her jaw and pushed back the overwhelming feelings of depression and loneliness that threatened to overwhelm her once more. It was getting harder and harder to ignore it. She hurt so often that it had become the norm instead of the exception. Every once in a while she would almost mention it to Addy but the woman was fighting her own demons with the kids all leaving home and her behind. At Thanksgiving she has seen Addy the happiest she had been in a long time. Dia had high hopes for Christmas. She had already decided to stay out of the way for the most part since she was fairly certain John would be absent most of the vacation. She had already set up her room in the tree house for those nights when she would sleep alone. She still could not bring herself to sleep in their bed alone.

Again she pushed the thoughts and feelings down before they made her cry. She felt like such an old fool still caring so much about being with her husband even after all these years. He had let her take the lead for so long and now for once he was stepping out of the shadows and becoming the man she knew he could be without her. John was perfect to be the next Minister of Magic, and sacrifices had to be made. Harmony had told her that he wasn't sacrificing her; he was just growing because he could since he had the whole family's support. But it sure felt like she was being left behind.

As she entered the room she surveyed it with detachment. Everything that had been disrupted she had put right, the room was never out of order. Of course the same thing could not be said for her office…

With the usual foreboding she made her way to the spiral stairs that lead to her office on the next floor up. She had made it through most of the essays and homework she had assigned but she still had never put the office in its proper order. She had objects and trinkets strewn across her desk that she had tinkered with at odd times or when she was avoiding going to bed because she knew that all she would do was stare at the ceiling. There were little mysteries to discover and she couldn't shake the stupid hope that John would come by and help her discover their secrets. So on her desk they waited, not caring about feelings, events or the passage of time, but little sentinels to her slow death inside.

She touched her bracelet and saw yet again that there were no messages. Idly she surveyed the clasp that was bent from the cabinet being exploded next to her during the sixth year class when someone got their spell wrong due to a heated discussion over who was dating who and the Wizard's Ball. Her fingers unhooked it and she laid it on the desk to fix it.

Anger flared up briefly as she tried to get control of the downward spiral of her mood. But it petered out quickly only to be replaced by the gaping hole that was in her heart. She sat down behind her desk in her chair that took so much abuse from her, its squeaky protest crying out feebly as she leaned forward and put her head down on her folded arms that rested on the last of the ungraded papers.

The students had been in a tizzy about the Winter Ball that was taking place here at Hogwarts. She had avoided any discussion of it like the plague, flatly refusing to go or even pick out a dress since John wouldn't be there. Harmony had told her to stop putting her life on hold waiting for him and she flatly denied doing any such thing. But she didn't feel the need to dress up in pretty clothes and parade around like nothing was bothering her when the space next to her was empty. She hated going to social affairs without him.

Mentally kicking herself for being such a sappy baby, Dia tried to rouse herself to get work done, but her head never left the desk. She was still tired and a bit hungry but her stomach protested even the thought of food. Her thoughts kept trying to drag her back to hurtful circular meanderings but she desperately fought not to keep going there.

Dia yawned again, settling down a little farther into her folded arms and nestled her head in a more comfortable position. She thought back to a time when she didn't think she could be any happier. She had given birth to a beautiful baby girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes. She was sitting in her own bed but little Richie was under her arm and she was reading a story to him. John was sitting on her other side holding the baby who seemed as if she was listening to the story as well. Throughout the story John would lean over and kiss her shoulder or add a funny voice to the tale. Outside the bedroom door she could hear Jazz chasing the older twins and Jackie up and down the hallway, his version of getting the kids ready for bed. The air was occasionally punctuated by brief cries from Gypsy, Addy's and Billy's new baby. Once she paused in the story in time to hear Harmony run to the bathroom to throw up, being so close to her due date. They clearly heard Jazz's heavy footsteps as he pounded down the hallway to get to his wife and managed to run over Billy taking Callen for bath time. Somehow, as usual, they heard Billy hit the floor and get run over but the little boy was untouched. John stretched his arm over her and pulled her and his son a little closer to his body, kissing the side of her head and telling her he loved her. It felt so good to be cuddled in his arm, happy and content.

Something stirred in her mind. The arm felt so real, the breath on her ear and John's voice gently calling her name.

"Dia, honey, time to wake up."

_Wake up? They were just getting ready to go to bed…_

"Sweetheart, come on. I'm here, I'd like to help you grade the rest of the papers, and maybe take you dancing tonight at the Ball if you aren't still mad at me."

She felt a warm soft touch at the side of her head, brushing the hair back. The dream became fuzzy and drifted away like a tattered piece of parchment taken by the wind. Suddenly she was back in her office, the room having grown darker with the winding down of the day.

"Hey there sleepyhead," John's voice was gentle and caring. "No wonder you didn't answer your bracelet. You had me scared that something happened to you."

Dia lifted her head and blinked a few times before the site of her husband resolved itself as the fog in her mind fell away. "I hadn't intended to fall asleep. Sorry." She murmured.

John was crouched down beside her, one hand stroking her hair and face, the other keeping his balance on the desk. His jet black hair had flecks of grey running throughout and for a moment it seemed strange to see him having grown older.

"I'm the one who is sorry. Especially for last night." He almost whispered to her. "I know better than to wake you abruptly from sleep. And it didn't help that I was in a irritable mood. I saw you sleeping on the couch and for whatever reason it annoyed me that you were there, even though I was the one that was late. Seems like we just keep missing each other. It used to be so easy…"

"Times change John." Dia tried to sound like she didn't care but she knew she couldn't keep emotion out of her voice. Not with him. "I'm just trying to keep up."

He took her face in his hands and leaned in before she could sit back and away from him. A part of her wanted to pull away but the rest of her overrode the resistance easily. She breathed in as his lips met hers, smelling him and then tasting him as well. Her heart ached but in a different way, not with loneliness and depression but with joy and longing for his touch. A small voice deep inside her was irritated with how easily she could swing back and give into him so easily, but the majority of her didn't care. She was back in his arms.

As their lips parted he slid his arms the rest of the way around her and held her close, his warm hand rubbing her back. Underneath his fingers her muscles relaxed and whatever irritation she still held melted away.

"I would have been here sooner sweetheart," John murmured into her ear, "but I had to rearrange my schedule at the Ministry. After I got home last night and lay down on our bed alone I realized I needed a vacation. I slept a little later than I was going to but still managed to get things in order. I'll go back to work the day after school starts up." He kissed the top of her ear. "I told the Minister that my wife and family had to take top priority over vacation or I wouldn't return."

Dia let her fingertips explore his neck, gently caressing his throat, Adam's Apple, and then the 3 o'clock shadow that he was sporting.

"What made you come to that realization?" She barely was able to speak as the emotions threatened to bubble up her throat instead.

"Addy. She was up because Aurora had a nightmare and I saw her when I came in. For a moment I thought she was going to kick me again but instead she just shook her head and went back to bed. She knew you had been waiting for me and so when I showed up at that hour alone… well it didn't take long for me to understand her unspoken lecture. You know, she's really gotten good at that. Anyway, this will be the last Christmas that we are all together as a family. By this time next year, who knows where the kids will be. Richie and Jackie off to Egypt perhaps. I didn't want to disappoint Addy by running off constantly. And I wanted to have two weeks where I wasn't disappointing you either."

With the arm she had slid around his chest she gave him a gentle squeeze and made a mental note to give Addy a bear hug. Leave it to her to still be helping them with their marriage.

"So," John pulled slowly away from her so he could look into her eyes, "will you please do me the honor of going to the Winter Ball with me?"

Her mind was filled with snarky remarks and retorts. It must have read all over her face because immediately he broke out into a smile.

"You know, I can see the thoughts running through your head." He laughed. "I'm wondering if you, Addy and Harm all took the same class on how to talk to someone without saying a word!"

She couldn't help but smile.

"I did see Richie and Tasha on the way in," he knitted his eyebrows together for a moment, "oh, did you know those two are going to the ball together?"

She nodded.

"Oh, well, okay, anyway, Richie said that Sky already made outfits for both of us."

"So you are saying Sky had faith in you to show up when no one else did?" Dia asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I guess so." John admitted. "I wonder what he has in store for us."

"I suppose we could message him and ask. I expect he's pretty busy today." Dia suggested, glancing at her bracelet. She could see that John had sent her several messages. She picked up the band and read through his ever increasingly worried communication.

"Here," he took her bracelet as soon as she finished reading, "I'll fix this for you."

"I'm surprised you didn't send the mob after me when I didn't respond." Dia smiled at her husband as he pulled out his wand and tapped the clasp. It instantly repaired itself good as new.

"I did." John replied, looking back up at her. "Firebug, Scamp, Colonel and Dracula stopped by and let me know you were in your office. They didn't tell me you were asleep though. So I thought you were just ignoring me and still angry." His eyes were deep green. "Are you?"

"I'd like to be, does that count?"

His face broke into one of his heartbreakingly handsome smiles that could always melt her heart so easily. He carefully took her hand and placed the bracelet back where it belonged.

"I could have fixed that." Dia grunted quietly as she watched him snap the clasp.

"I know," he took her hand and kissed the back of it, "but I like being able to do things for you. Like you still need me."

"I'll always need you." She took her hand and stroked the side of his face. She thought about showing him just how much when the door flung itself open and Skylar entered.

The boy had grown so much into a man that some days Dia could barely remember the scrawny scared boy that had came to their house that first night, half starved for food and love. It was later that he finally understood his true self, and recently stopped hiding it from the world. Dia was thankful that the boy had the inner strength and courage to be out of the closet. Especially since then he had started filling hers with the most amazing outfits she had ever seen. She hadn't had to shop for herself for a couple years now which was a godsend. Addy was also thankful for not having to drag her out to dress stores and put up with her crappy attitude.

"Did you even try the outfits on yet?" Sky asked, entering the room.

"Where are they?" John asked having realized he had forgotten something.

"I told you they were in the office closet." Sky rolled his eyes.

"There's a closet in here?" The man looked around.

With an overly dramatic sigh, Sky walked over behind the desk and near the corner. Partially hidden behind a coat rack was a closet door.

"In here." He pointed, opening the door. "And you know Dia, you could think about actually stuffing these coats here into the closet where they belong." The boy took a closer look at a few of the cloaks and coats that hung there. "On second thought, I think many of these went out of style along with dinosaur hide. Remind me when we are in Diagon Alley over Christmas vacation to buy you some new ones. Something from _this_ century."

"You know some of those are mine." John pointed out as he pulled Dia to her feet then walked over.

"Yeah, don't remind me. Those are the more hideous ones." Sky smirked then pulled out of the closet a tux with a deep purple tie and cummerbund.

"These are for you."

"Purple?" John pursed his lips.

"Eggplant."

"That's the same as purple."

"No it's not."

Dia fought back a laugh. "Honey, I'd let it go before you get a lecture on variations in color. I heard Cadence and Richie wasn't thrilled with the impromptu class but Melody was amazed."

"Jackie didn't take it?" John asked as he held the dress robes up against him.

"Are you kidding?" Sky seemed taken aback. "She and Addison are the only ones who truly understand the meaning of chartreuse."

"Shar, what?" John started, and then back tracked. "You know, never mind. So is that Dia's dress?"

Skylar's smile was beautiful as he pulled the dress from inside. "I've been waiting all year for you to have a reason to wear this."

Even Dia could tell how amazing it was. It was off the shoulders with a split up the front and a mermaid tail. The red and purple matched her own dragon form colors. The cloth looked as if it was made of small dragon scales. The dress was breathtaking.

"Wow." Was all John could say.

"I thought it up early this year when you took your dragon form to call us all for dinner when we were camping on Easter Break. It may have scared the bejesus out of the neighbor camps but it inspired this magnificent dress." Sky proclaimed proudly as if it was his own progeny.

"You've really outdone yourself Sky," she remarked.

"Oh, just you wait till you see the dress I'm working on right now!"

"Whose dress is it?" Dia asked.

"Can't tell you but you'll know it when you see it!" Sky was positively excited. Which made Dia slightly worried. "I'm sure those will fit the two of you so I have to run. Lots to do and little time to work the magic!"

"I heard you had everyone's outfits finished." John grunted.

"Oh I did but these are really inspired changes. Tootles!" The boy beamed at them both and left.

"Should we be worried about whatever dress he's currently designing?" Dia asked her husband.

He was thoughtful for a minute then placed his tux, then her dress, back in the closet. "Nah, we wouldn't want to destroy his latest creation. Let him have his moment." He swept Dia into his arms. "I'd like to have mine." He gave her a small kiss, followed by a longer one. "I missed you last night, next to me."

"I missed you as well." She looked into his eyes then leaned in for a much longer kiss that she could feel deep down. "And I'm willing to show you how much if you're _up_ for it."

"Oh, yeah, I'm up for it." He held her tighter to his body, their pelvis bones touching. He took a hand and pulled out his wand again, and with a flick of his wrist both doors, the one to the hallway and the one that led down to the classroom, slammed shut. He flicked his wrist again and she knew he was adding the silent spell to make sure they weren't disturbed.

"I figure we've got a few hours till we are expected at the ball." John breathed deeply, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Oh, then what are we going to do in five minutes after you're done?" Dia couldn't resist an evil smile.

"Five minutes huh." He grinned, "we'll see about that."

"Well Em," Richie smirked as he sat down on the opposite side of the table from his little sister, "looks like you're going to the ball anyway."

Her mood kept swinging from dark to 'I'm going to get you for this my little pretty' with the brief highlight when her dad had texted her asking for her to check in on her mother. She didn't bother asking if he was going to come to the ball since she knew it didn't matter. All that mattered was the Ministry lately.

"You been looking into the crystal ball that Alex snuck out of divination last week?" Ember grunted not willing to get her hopes up.

"Nope, just saw dad in the hallway earlier." Richie started piling food on his plate as the rest of the team showed up to eat dinner before getting ready for the ball later.

"You know I returned that thing," Alex cut in with a touch of irritation.

"Yeah, so?" Ember glared as the team's noise made it impossible to concentrate on changing her size. She figured if it could be done in dragon form, it should be able to be done as a human too.

Next to her she could actually feel Gypsy roll her eyes. Boris jumped up on the table and was helping pass bowls and plates of food around to the team.

"You think mom would be willing to give Boris cooking lessons?" Gypsy asked as Boris added more meatballs to her spaghetti.

"No." Ember replied with her usual firmness, but then added. "Ask Tiki."

"Good point." Gypsy nodded while stealing a glance over at Richie.

Ember dropped her fork and sighed heavily while glaring over at Gypsy. She knew the girl was being polite and not asking any more questions about the ball till Ember was ready to discuss it. That or waiting for her to blow up. Gypsy glanced back at her with her usual calmness that so often eluded Ember.

Destiny sat down on the opposite side of Richie so that she sat in between him and Cadence. The irritation started bubbling from deep down. She didn't want to be toyed with about her father being there or not. But she didn't want to have to ask Richie to explain farther either. But she just knew Destiny would want to discuss what everyone was wearing and who was going with who and all that other insipidly stupid girly crap. Beside her Gypsy pursed her lips.

Suddenly someone sat down next to Ember and flipped her hair back with such grace and fluid of motion that Ember couldn't help but be jealous. Ember was glad it was Tasha though. She liked the girl.

"I take it Richard was just telling you that we talked to your dad in the hallway?" Tasha asked Ember with a sideways glance.

"He started to." Ember picked up her fork and started letting it chase the remainder of her food around the plate as she once again tried not to get her hopes up.

"He said that he was here to help your mom finish her paperwork and then go to the ball." Tasha dished herself a little bit of the Greek pasta that Richie had heaped on his own plate. She tasted it tentatively but then smiled with pleasure.

"Finish paperwork," Cadence snorted. "Sure. Right."

Richie gave Cadence a strange sideways glare but didn't say anything.

Tasha looked up at the darker tanned boy and just blinked, clearly not sure what he was getting at.

Alex cleared her throat and bit her lower lip. "Well, you see, um, they use a lot of euphemisms."

"For what?"

Ember couldn't help but start smiling at her brother's face that had started turning red as he attempted to concentrate hard on his plate of food. Weird though, usually it didn't bother her or her brother that their parents were affectionate. It actually made them feel better. But ever since she got wind that Richie was going with Tasha to the ball she wondered if she could use it against him in some way or another. The day was suddenly getting a little better.

"Well, um, well…"

"You said that already Alex." Gypsy giggled. She turned her head and looked past Ember and over to Tasha. "They are probably having sex."

A weird look passed momentarily across Tasha's face that Ember couldn't figure out.

"Okay, so why is that bad?" Tasha asked, looking back at Cadence.

"It isn't bad," Gypsy shrugged, stabbing more salad that Boris added to her plate, "it just is."

"At least my parents have the decency not to constantly announce it." Cadence grunted as he pulled another steak onto his plate and dove in.

"But it doesn't mean it doesn't happen." Gypsy glared down the table at Cadence. "Maybe if they did have sex more often then your dad would have less time to come up with his crazy ideas and stunts. Just sayn."

Suddenly Ember wanted to hug Gypsy.

Boris stopped trying to salt the baked potatoes and stared up at the kids. "Would you like me to keep a tally over vacation? I have great hearing."

The table erupted in a chorus of 'ewws' 'gross' and 'that's disgusting' that made Ember snicker. Gypsy was laughing out loud.

Richie's face was so red that it was creeping down his neck. Even Tasha turned a little less pale from her perfectly porcelain skin. The blond girl quickly changed the subject back, sparing Richie more embarrassment.

"Anyway Ember," Tasha leaned back a little while Boris suddenly started filling her plate with all sorts of little tidbits he thought she should try since Richie liked them. "Your dad did say he was going to attend tonight. He told Richard that the Ministry was told not to bug him over Christmas vacation or he'd leave the job permanently. That family was the top priority."

Ember could feel herself becoming a little anxious, wanting to confirm that with her dad but knowing better. She hated when anyone didn't believe her and she knew Tasha wasn't lying.

"So that means you and Gypsy have to go to the ball tonight, right Alex?" Cadence spoke with food still in his mouth which Ember found disgusting.

"We don't have dates. I think it's a little late for that now." Gypsy mentioned more quietly.

"But Sky has made you two the best outfits!" Alex gasped. "You just have to go. Go stag."

Ember didn't really care one way or another. Having to be escorted by a stupid male seemed outdated and idiotic. She knew Gypsy would go stag if she had to but even though the girl never said anything she knew Gypsy would have like to have a date.

Social conventions were so brainless.

"So you going to go stag then Ember?" Richie finally had found his voice again and the redness was slowly draining from his face.

"What do you care? I doubt you'll notice anyone other than Tasha." She frowned back at her brother.

"I know you," he tried not to stare at Tasha, "and you won't miss going just to get to see dad. And besides, I saw the outfit that Sky made Boris. Can't miss that."

"Sky made Boris an outfit?" Dell squeaked out shyly from Alex's other side. The rotund boy rarely made many comments while eating.

"Of course he did." Alex nodded. "Top hat and tails, spats and even a cane. All he was missing was a monocle."

"Can I have one of those too?" Boris perked up.

"Which eye would you wear it on?" Gypsy asked the spider.

The arachnid made a circle around half of his face. "These."

Gypsy giggled again.

"Well Ember? You going? Or are you going to disappoint dad?" Richie wasn't letting it drop.

From the side, Ember could see Robert enter the room with a book he had borrowed from Jackie. Since Ember knew where Jackie was and that the odds of Robert finding her were slim to none, she waved him over then turned back to her irritating brother.

"Fine _Richard_." Ember sneered. She jabbed a finger at Dell. "You!"

The boy jumped and started to choke on his food. "You are taking Gypsy to the ball tonight." The boy's eyes became enlarged but he didn't talk back to her. Of course it could be from his gagging but Ember didn't care. She turned to Robert as he walked up to her and extended the book. Ember snatched it out of his hands and then pointed her finger at him.

"And you! You are taking me to the ball. I'll give the book back to Jackie. You two," she thumbed at Dell who shrank a little, "will need to meet Sky in the Room of Requirement a half hour before the ball to make sure you match us. We will meet you there."

The two boys stared at Ember as she looked to Gypsy and nodded in affirmation. She pressed her finger to her bracelet and sent off a message to Sky telling him of the plan and to remind him to hide Jackie and Justin. It was only obvious that Jackie would want to surprise everyone on that front. No need spoiling the fun needlessly.

Her bracelet buzzed back with _How'd you find out about… oh never mind. I'll have Dell's and Robert's matching dress robes ready._

"It's done." Ember glared back at Richie. "Satisfied?"

His eyes went from Robert who was still standing there stunned to Dell how seemed to have forgotten he was a real boy and not a wooden statue, to Tasha who just gave him an encouraging smile.

"Um, fine I guess. Not like it matters much to me." Her brother shrugged and continued eating his meal while constantly stealing glances at Tasha. Ember wanted to kick him but Gypsy had crossed her leg in front of hers. Ember was impressed at how much of a mind reader Gypsy was becoming.

She glanced over at Gypsy who was smiling at Dell, trying to coax him back into breathing. "It will be fun! I'm sure Warden will have some fun stories for us of other balls he went to. Of course most of them will be about Uncle Jazz."

"Oh, no worries there," Cadence chortled, "I've already seen what mom and dad intend on wearing." He stuck a finger at Callen who was sitting between Dell and Alex quietly. "I suggest you bring a whole new notebook tonight."

"Agreed." Ember nodded then looked over her shoulder at Robert. "You can go now." She dismissed him.

The boy jumped a little, gave a very slight bow and moved off quickly. Richie watched him go then met Ember's eyes.

She narrowed her own eyes at her brother. "What?!"

Standing by the doors of the Great Hall, Addy smiled at her husband as he chatted with a few of the students from the Herbology classes he'd been helping out in. It did feel great to be back at the school which when she thought about it was odd since when she had attended all she could do was think about running away from there, and often had to stop or go retrieve Dia when the angry red head actually did it. But the years had passed and the pain of the memories faded with time. Sometimes when she caught the image of Richard smiling and waving a hand at her from some odd painting she would still have a twinge of the deep suffering they had all lived through, but it would subside quickly.

Billy turned and gestured over the kid's heads telling them some story that they hung on. The years had robbed the love of her life of a head of hair, but never his kind heart and easy smile. He had on dark forest green dress robes that matched her gown that Skylar had made her. It was almost a geisha design with a mandarin collar and the most delicate silver embroidery that she could ever remember seeing. Her hair was of course matching the green, not the silver. She smiled inwardly thinking how easy it was for her to cover the grey while John's and Jazz's hair steadily grew more saltier as time went on. Billy's head of course flat cheated.

She turned and surveyed the variety of stairs that she could see from her position by the doorway, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the many kids that were here. They were all growing up so fast and it hurt to think that this was the last time they would all be together for Christmas vacation. So many of them were leaving or getting ready to leave. It almost made her want to force Aurora or Serenity to be children forever so someone would need her always.

Down one of the hallways she watched as Dia and John strode into view. She sighed realizing that even those two who seemed to constantly need her to watch over them and intervene were growing up and leaving home more and more often. In bits and fits, Dia was leaving her too.

Billy had accused her of getting a substitute teaching position at the school just to follow after Dia. She had replied for him to explain then why it was that he, too, was now a substitute and assistant and was at the school more often than at his Ministry job. He had just shrugged and said it wasn't as fun there without listening to John and Dia stir things up and just wanted to go where the excitement was. She knew better though. Billy was just following his wife. And as much as Billy denied it, he also needed to be near their friends who were their family.

As the couple approached Addy admired the skill to which Skylar had achieved his latest works of what could only be described as art. If Addy hadn't known better she would have sworn that Dia had half changed into dragon form. The boy really knew his stuff. She was already eternally grateful at not having to drag Dia kicking and screaming into a store for a new winter gown. Or any new clothes for that matter. Sky was a jewel that sure was going to shine tonight.

She smiled at the two who walked arm and arm. From the smirks on their faces she guessed the papers left on the Dark Arts desk probably hadn't been touched. But it did mean that they would both be on better behavior. Addy didn't know two people who were worse off if they didn't somehow have regular relations. Dia's moods now seemed directly proportional to how many days it had been since John had spent the night with her. But tonight would be a great night.

"Addy, you look fantastic!" Dia smiled, admiring the dress.

"I came up with the idea myself but Skylar has that touch to make things a reality."

"It really suits you. Although the geisha angle…" Dia pursed her lips.

"Don't go there Dia," Addy glared at the woman but then smiled and turned a little red as Dia shifted her eyes to Billy and back to her with an eyebrow raised.

Billy must have sensed something was going on because he turned around at that moment and seemed surprised to see them.

"Dia! John!"

"Yes Billysan?" Dia quipped making Billy really confused.

"Um, you guys look great." He kept going, clearly not getting the joke which seemed to amuse Dia even more.

"Why thank you Billysan. It bring me much pleasure." She clasped her palms together and gave him a bow.

"Um, okay," Billy looked to Addy and shrugged. "I have to say though that Skylar sure got your outfit right. John'll be dragon-you around all night."

Addy couldn't help but put her face in her hand at the joke. Luckily Alex and Callen walked up and saved her from any response.

"Wow," Callen yelled out, "mom, Aunty Dia! You two look great!"

She looked over as Callen and his date Alexis approached. Alex looked stunning in an off the shoulder black and white gown, and Callen in robes to match. They looked as if they had just stepped into her room back home. If there was smoke in the air she could see them as two socialites stepped from the late 1920's. All Callen needed was a Tommy Gun.

"What are John and I, chopped liver?" Billy pretended to have hurt in his voice.

"Oh, no, of course not. You look very dashing on mom's arm." Callen retorted while pulling out his notebook and scribbling something down.

"See? That didn't kill ya now did it." Billy smirked.

"Daddy!"

"Warden!"

Addy knew those two voices anywhere. She wasn't sure where they came from until Ember was jumping into her father's arms, and Gypsy was getting a hug, too, a second later.

"You two look very beautiful!" John gushed at the girls who giggled in response. Addy was fairly certain that anyone else could have said the same thing and just gotten glared at by the little red head and a polite smile from Gypsy but coming from John made all the difference.

"Thanks daddy."

"Thanks Warden."

"Aw, it kills my heart to see you two growing up into such beautiful women." He gave them both another hug. When he stepped back Callen had moved out of the way enough so that Addy could see the dresses. Ember's dress started out with little ash ends then turned bluish then up to a little orange before branching out into flaming red. Along with the red hair swept up she gave off the impression of having been set ablaze. Gypsy was in white and very pale blue with what looked like icicles hanging off her skirt and white hair to match. Both looked far older than they really were which gave Addy a pang.

"Don't worry daddy," Ember hugged him again, "we'll always be your little girls."

"Wait," Billy leaned into Addy, "isn't one of them mine?"

"Yeah Warden." She got another hug as well.

"So Firebug, Scamp, did you bring dates?" John asked.

Ember gave a snap in the air and Robert stepped forward in matching wizard's robes to Ember. Dell was almost hiding behind Robert sporting robes that matched Gypsy. John gave a slight frown for a moment then smiled again at Robert.

"Hello again Rob." The tall dark haired man nodded to the boy, then to Dell. "And hello to you too Dell. We can't see you, step out here already and let's have a look.

Poor Dell's look was rather offset by his face becoming increasingly red. They both mumbled a quick "Hello sir" before becoming quiet again.

"Well Rob," John tried again, "I'd say you have a hot date tonight."

"Yeah," Dell mumbled to Alex who stood almost next to him, "and I get the cold shoulder."

Addy tried not to laugh out loud at the remark that earned the boy a quick glare from Ember.

"I get it!" Billy suddenly burst out. "Fire and Ice! That's fantastic!"

Gypsy shook her head and went to give her dad a hug as well. Ember squeezed her dad's hand and then moved to Billy to also give him a hug.

Addy saw Dell moved backwards just a step but continued facing John and Dia even when Robert turned a little.

"I was surprised to see you bringing my daughter to this shindig." John told Robert.

"Not as surprised as I was."

John gave the boy a strange look but then smiled as Ember stepped back over.

"You are going to dance with us, right daddy?"

"Of course I am Firebug. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"We are starting to stack up here," Billy mentioned. Indeed the crowd was having trouble getting past them and the bulk hadn't even shown up yet.

"Yes Billysan. We comply now Billysan." Dia mocked him as John grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to his side. With the other hand he grasped Ember's hand. Together they moved off to stand on the other side of the entrance. Gypsy came next and it was only after her daughter and John exchanged looks that Addy realized to watch Dell. The boy carefully walked behind Gypsy and Robert who started moving when Ember snapped.

On Dell's back was Boris. The large spider took off his top hat with one leg and waved it at Addy and Billy as he passed. He poked at Callen with a cane when he stepped behind him writing furiously in his notebook and looking up occasionally to look closer at the arachnid, then wrote some more.

Alex smiled at Addy as she followed Callen, waiting for him to finish. Boris gave Alex a quiet "Gooooodeeeevveningggg." Then he attempted a short bow while still holding on even with the long black tails, six pairs of shoes all with spats.

Billy was suddenly at Addy's side, his hand touching the small of her back. The smile became a look of surprise. "Oh, geisha! I get it."

She couldn't help but laugh as her husband leaned over for a kiss. His lips were as soft and full as always. When they parted she winked at him. "Play your cards right…" she gave him a suggestive smile and followed the others inside and then slightly to the left to stand near the teacher's tables.

The room was quickly filling up with dresses and robes to rival any Ministry affair. The only real difference was the age and hormones that occupied the room.

Dell and Robert positioned themselves in a way that hid them partially from Dia who was still holding onto her husband as if he might disappear if she let go. Ember was almost a perfect reflection of Dia on John's right.

Aria in pink chiffon waved as she passed through the doorway with a boy Addy hadn't seen before. They quickly lost themselves in the crowd. Only moments behind her was Jubilee in wearing periwinkle robes to match his date's dress. He gave a short bow and stood not too far from them talking to his date. In his hand Addy saw a camera.

Billy leaned in close again. "I'm surprised that he's the one that is taking the pictures."

She nodded silently as she saw Cadence and Destiny come into the room. Destiny was wearing the cutest maroon and gold dress and Cadence matched. Addy was surprised he didn't wear his Quidditch robes.

Dia who was close leaned over, "Richie tells me that Sky almost had a fit when Cadence wouldn't stop saying he was going to wear his Quidditch robes."

_Called that one…_

She didn't have a chance to retort back because Richie walked in with Tasha on his arm. His robes were silver and black with a silver tie and cummerbund and matched Tasha perfectly. She was in a very Russian ensemble with silver fur stole but with a slit up the leg. Addy had to admit the two looked amazing together. She noticed as several of the nearby students stopped talking and turned to face the pair as they arrived. Jubilee started taking pictures.

"You two look amazing," Dia hugged her son and then Tasha.

John patted his boy on the back and kissed Tasha's hand in a formal manner. "Kak vy pozhivayete?"

She smiled back. "Pryekrasno!"

"How long did it take for you to master that dad?" Richie asked with a grin.

"Several days." John admitted with a grin.

"What did he say?" Callen asked Tasha.

"He asked me how I was and I answered wonderful." Tasha smiled in that way that literally stopped men in their tracks. Several boys stopped and stared and only looked away when their dates smacked them. Tasha's hair was partly up, partly down with a lock of her bright glossy blond hair cascading down her shoulder and chest. It was stunning up against the black and silver with her eyes so dark.

Melody walked in arm and arm with Sky. Addy could see how the boy was filled with pride at so many jobs well done. Sky was wearing the most fabulous midnight blue silk robes with crystals around the collar and cuffs with matching bow tie. Melody was wearing a matching floor length dress that was beautiful, but somehow Sky's personality seemed to steal the show.

Dia leaned over to Addy and whispered, "Mel is with Sky because she's secretly still communicating with some boy named Paul that she met in America this summer."

Addy nodded in understanding and wondered how Dia knew this before she did. She vowed to grill everyone for details of their lives over the break.

"Well hello everyone!" Sky waved a gloved hand at the others.

"You've really outdone yourself tonight Sky," Dia gave him a hug. "Everyone looks amazing."

"They do, don't they?" Sky looked around and straightened up a few things on someone here or there, and made Ember stop slouching.

"I thought Jackie was coming?" Addy looked around for her oldest daughter.

Sky waved her off. "She'll be here shortly. I've REALLY outdone myself with her gown. Jackie had the most inspired ideas and suggestions suddenly today and I have to say that I'm just bursting with joy over how it turned out."

"Did you do everyone's outfits tonight?" Billy asked.

"The only ones who already had their outfits picked out was Jazz and Harmony. Everyone else, yes."

"I'm impressed." Billy nodded enthusiastically. "Seriously, you should do this for a living. You'd have more money than you'd ever know what to do with. The testimonial from Dia alone will stun and amaze anyone who actually knows her!"

Addy couldn't help but laugh a little at that one. She figured because of how much truth was in it. And it felt so good to be with everyone while Dia and Billy played at their favorite game of insulting each other.

"You really should." Addy agreed.

"Thinking of mom and dad, where are they?" Melody asked.

From behind them up on the teacher's platform Addy heard Jazz's voice.

"Aaa aaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa aaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa!" Jazz yelled as he beat on his chest. Addy forced herself not to do another face palm. She guessed what the man was wearing before she even turned around.

Jazz was standing in his gorilla costume doing a cross between a gorilla and Tarzan. Harmony stepped out from behind him wearing a very revealing leopard skin dress that had to be inspired by Jane.

She smacked Jazz in the arm. "Shut up baby I'm trying to sing."

Everyone laughed except for Tasha, Dell, and Robert who had no clue about the reference.

Jubilee snapped several more shots as Jazz realized there was a camera about and started going ape. Several students and all of the staff that was nearby turned to stare.

"You know," Melody leaned over to Tasha, "he wore that since over Thanksgiving you stated that him wearing it to the Ministry Ball was your favorite story. Harmony went along with it for kicks."

Tasha nodded appreciatively, the smile more genuine on her face as Jazz proceeded to pretend he was going to take off with each of the girls and Sky as well. Ennui sat on Sky's shoulder and didn't seem impressed.

As the laughter died down Addy leaned back over to Dia. "Here comes trouble."

"But Ember and Gypsy are already here."

Addy pointed to the crowd where DeeDee was dragging along her date which just happened to be Marion. They made it over to the group as they all gave her furtive glances and smirked back and forth. Tasha lightly took Richie's arm to which the boy placed his hand over hers on his arm in comfort.

"Hello everyone." DeeDee practically was bouncing up and down on the spot. She was in a peach halter top dress with lots of flouncy layers that reminded Addy strongly of a cake.

Everyone greeted her cordially and nodded at Marion as well who was sipping a drink and trying to pretend he was elsewhere.

"Isn't it a lovely ball!" DeeDee bounced again.

"We just got here." Melody said diplomatically as DeeDee pulled Marion closer and hung on him while glancing over at Richie to see if it was making an impression.

"Well it is just lovely." DeeDee pronounced as if she was the premier expert on Wizarding Balls.

The live band was getting ready to play at the far end of the room. "Oh," DeeDee cooed, "I can't wait! This band, the Wands, are supposed to such charmer, get it? Wands? Charms?"

"Mmmmm." Melody nodded politely and looked at Sky who was giving DeeDee's dress the evil eye.

"Oh, Richie," DeeDee hugged closer to Marion who apparently was trying to figure out how to detach his own arm in order to be farther away from the girl, "all the best songs are reserved for my sweet knight here, but I do hope you'll save a dance for me as well." She batted her eyes in what only she could have thought was in a coquettish way.

Richie scratched the back of his head in the way that meant he was trying to think hard what to say. Addy had to stop herself from laughing having seen the boy's father do the same thing on too many occasions. Luckily for the boy, Tasha spoke first.

"I'm sure he will. We are all friends here, right?" The tall girl with the dark eyes said as she shifted positions enough to show her statuesque profile to the bouncing girl. It was like comparing a fine work of sculpture to a child's rag doll. It was not lost on DeeDee.

"I see Jackie decided not to join the party." DeeDee commented as she looked around at the others. "Shame, she's really missing out."

Before anyone could correct her, there were small gasps and the band that had been warming up abruptly stopped playing. People moved away from the doorway to let in the newest arriving couple.

The room came almost to a complete standstill.

Addy had been exchanging looks with Dia when the woman grabbed her and spun her around to get a clear view of the doorway. From a few feet away, Marion dropped his glass and it shattered on the floor, ignored.

In the doorway stood a girl with her arm on the Slytherin Captain's arm. Justin Archer looked resplendent with his green dress robes with silver piping but it wasn't the handsome tall blond Seeker that had caught everyone's eyes. It was who was on his arm. With a shock, Addison realized it was her oldest daughter.

Jackie's luxurious brown hair was glossy and swept over her shoulders but dangled long, unbridled and wavy down her almost bare back. The gown swept the floor. The inner panel in front was a lighter green and the outer one was darker with nondescript designs. But it was the upper half that sent it over the edge. The bust came up and at the navel split into two sections that came each to a point not far above the breast, but not leaving much to the imagination. It was outlined in solid gold with limbs radiating out like a delicate tree. Only one shoulder had a connection to a silver dragon that looked to be part armor that spread over her shoulder and down her arm and which matched the silver metal vambraces on each forearm. Around her waist was a matching golden chain that looped twice accentuating her hips with a large dangling green jewel that matched the intricate emerald Y necklace that hung partway down between her breasts. She looked as if she had stepped out of a fantasy medieval princess's room. When Jackie took a deep breath, the collective eyes of the room went with her very ample bosom and immediately put every other dress to shame. She was breathtaking. And no longer could Addy see her as a little girl, but as a most beautiful woman.

Next to Addy, Billy almost fainted.

Sky waved to the couple to come over and then elbowed Richie to remind him to breathe. He turned to the others and gushed. "Isn't she just a radiant beauty?"

Billy tried to say something but only sputtered to the point that John walked over and patted him on the back, making sure the man only had a preverbal heart attack, not a real one.

Meanwhile Jubilee was snapping shots like a madman.

Jackie and Justin made their way to the group and she smiled. "I hope you like it. Sky is a genius."

Jazz's eyes rolled back and the gorilla tottered backwards into a full body splat.

Harmony was the first to speak since Dia's face was cracked wide open with one of the most evil grins she had seen the woman sport.

"You two look amazing!"

Ember and Gypsy nodded enthusiastically followed by several others that were finally recovering from the shock. Billy just continued to choke and gasp for air.

DeeDee's face was covered with the nastiest glare Addy had ever seen the girl give.

Addy was fairly certain that Richie had completely forgotten how to blink which seemed to unsettle Tasha a little.

"Mom, dad?" Jackie turned to face them directly, still holding Justin's arm.

It took Addison a moment to push down the thought of her daughter on the arm of the enemy. She had to remind herself that here they weren't competitors, just kids playing at dress up. Except this was one hell of a dress.

"You look spectacular Jacordia." Addy forced a smile on her face. "At first I didn't recognize you. Especially with him."

Dia shook her head and gave Addy a sideways look. "Seriously? Your daughter is wearing what has to be the year's best dress and you are more concerned with Quidditch?"

"Well, almost wearing," John joked but it sent Billy into another fit so he just patted the man on the back some more.

"The season isn't over yet." Addy quipped but a full grin broke out on her face. She looked back at Jackie standing there with Justin looking like a supermodel couple. "Of course these two could grace the cover of Quidditch Illustrated. I think you can now correctly say you have stopped an entire room when you entered."

Several of the kids looked around as the room was still trying to gather itself and go on about its business. The band attempted to tune up again.

Suddenly DeeDee screamed.

Addy jumped a little as everyone looked at the girl. The bottom of the dress had small splashes of punch that Marion had been drinking until the sight of Jackie made him forget he was holding anything in his hands.

"My dress is ruined!" the girl exclaimed excitedly, glaring at Jackie once again.

Swallowing a sigh, Addy whipped out her wand and in a flash the dress was perfectly new and the glass whole again. "Remember dear, we are magical after all."

"Well Jackie, Sky," John was almost holding Billy up, "I think you did the best magic of all without any real magic. You took Jackie's immense natural beauty and showed it to the world. If you could bottle that, you'd own the planet."

Billy started to say something that sounded vaguely like "take that off" but John covered his mouth.

At Justin's side Jazz appeared holding some coconuts. The gorilla grunted and pointed until it was obvious he seemed to be trying to buy Jackie with the gourds. To Justin's credit he just smiled and waved. "What else you got to trade there monkey man?"

Jazz scratched his head in the same way that Richie had earlier and ran off again.

"Jackie, will you do me a favor?" Addy glanced at Billy who was now gesturing wildly at John. "Will you tell your father that this isn't how you are going to continue dressing from now on before he spontaneously combusts?"

Jackie giggled a little and went to her father to put her arms around him. "Daddy, I'll always be your little girl."

The man seemed to calm down as he held his daughter to the point that John felt it was okay to let go of him.

Jazz nudged Justin and threw his head towards Jackie, this time offering a pineapple, two oranges, a set of drumsticks, and a small glove.

"Nope," Justin shook his head, "nothing short of at least three horses, five blankets, an invisibility cloak and a loaf of bread. Then you can dance with her."

The gorilla threw the stuff in his arms into the air, rubbed his chin in thought and then disappeared.

Billy wouldn't let go of Jackie until Addy reached over and gave him a neck pinch. Jackie gave John a quick hug, followed by Dia, Addy and Harmony before she stood next to Justin again who was exchanging looks with Cadence, sizing each other up.

Billy shot an inspired look at Dia. "I think she looks terribly cold, don't you? Someone should get her a coat."

"Don't worry sir," Justin cooed with smoothness, "if she gets chilled she can have my cloak. And if she is still cold, I'd give her the shirt off my back."

"Well, I for one would like to see that."

Everyone turned and looked at Skylar.

"What?" He shrugged. "I was just saying out loud what most women here were thinking. So don't give me those looks."

"I still think she looks cold." Billy prompted again. "Are those goosebumps? Dia, get her a sweater."

"Would you care to dance Jackie?" Justin asked, taking the girl into his arms, "I'm sure my body heat could warm you up."

As Billy jerked around like he was having an aneurism, Jackie smiled up at the dashing young man. "I'd love to."

As they walked off Dia leaned over to Addy. "I like him, he's my hero."

The music started up to the impressive rendition of You Found Me. They all watched as Justin pulled Jackie closer, their faces close and their bodies touching.

"Isn't there a rule about how close you can be to your dance partner?" Billy blurted out. "Someone get me a ruler!"

John turned Billy around to face him. "Breathe Billy before you pass out and we let Jazz draw on you."

"Hey," Dia squinted her eyes at the dancing couple, "are their pelvis's touching?"

"What?! WHAT?!" Billy burst in a strangled voice, trying to look over and see.

"Dia." John sighed at his wife. "Do you mind?"

"Rarely." She flippantly replied as she watched the couple dance gracefully about.

Addy had to admit the boy really knew how to make Jackie look good as they danced, swinging her with just enough effort to swirl her skirt out playfully, showing the delicate sandals Jackie was wearing.

"They shouldn't be slow dancing like that. It's… it's…" Billy searched around for the right words. "It's lascivious!"

"I remember you and Addy dancing like that often enough." Dia snorted back at him.

"My point exactly!"

"I suppose," Dia said with mock thoughtfulness, "we could ask for a fast dance."

"Yes!"

"Something that really moves."

"Yes!"

"That really gets you bouncing."

"Yes!, No wait…" Billy stopped to think then reacted in horror. "No, no fast songs either."

"It's a dance Billy, not a stand." Dia smirked.

"You know honey," Billy turned to Addy with a new tactic, "It's been forever since we all just sat and talked. Yeah, let's do that. Really get to know each other again. With all the kids."

The teenager's present shook their heads no and murmured "I don't think so."

"Dance with me?" Tasha asked Richie, making him have to stop watching Jackie and Justin. Quickly he nodded and led her out to the dance floor. Addy watched as Tasha smiled and slid into Richie's arms in a way that ensured his attention was on her. It was strange though. It was the first time she remembered Tasha ever doing a 'pay attention to me' move like that. Like a slip in her confidence. But then again, with Jackie looking so amazing she didn't blame the girl.

DeeDee yanked Marion around and drug him out to the dance floor and forced him to hold her but wouldn't let him spin her around to see Jackie at all.

"I should cut in, yeah." Billy started for the dance floor but Addy caught him up.

"How about you dance with me instead." She then held his face and made him look at her. Finally he relaxed and relented.

They walked onto the dance floor and as she slid her arms around her husband she saw that Dia and John were right behind them. John twirled his wife around until they blocked the view between Billy and Jackie. Addy almost bit her lip to keep from snickering.

Jubilee was getting pictures of the couple dancing with reaction shots of the crowd behind them. Addy couldn't wait to see the pictures.

When the song was over the band went into an updated version of the old song Burning Heart. John never made it off the dance floor as Ember told her date to stay and ran out to dance with her father. Billy seemed hesitant to leave the dance floor, staring at Justin and Jackie instead. Dia came over to them.

"Wanna dance Billy?"

Addy was immediately suspicious. When Dia saw her face she laughed. "Don't worry. I won't upset him. Much."

With extreme hesitation Addy left the dance floor but not before looking back about five times. Sky and Melody passed her on their way out.

"Don't worry," Sky told her, "we'll keep an eye on Dia who's keeping an eye on Billy who's keeping an eye on Justin who has his eyes on Jackie. Well, parts of Jackie at least."

"Well when you say it that way, you make it sound so simple." Addy rolled her eyes making Melody snicker.

She reached the others just as Destiny was convincing Cadence to dance with her. He in turn nudged Dell. "Hey, you should dance with Gypsy."

The boy once again turned several shades of red before Destiny dragged the larger boy off. As they left Dell shrugged at Gypsy, "I can't, I've got a spider on my back. Wait, that doesn't sound exactly right for some reason."

"Thinking of monkeys," Addy turned to Harmony, "where is your great ape?"

"He got caught by McGonagall for charming the statue down the hall, the one of the horse, to follow him. I think he was then going to ask Nearly Headless Nick if he could borrow a few ghost horses from the Headless Hunt."

Callen finished writing something in his notebook and then offered an arm to Alex. "We have to be quick before anything else interesting happens."

"Define interesting." Alex asked.

"Please Billy, put down the gun."

"Don't worry, we'll tell you if anything does." Gypsy smiled while tickling Boris under several of his arms.

They walked out to the dance floor as Billy attempted to make Jackie and Justin dance farther away from each other. The second Dia made him go back to dancing though the couple was once again dancing close.

"They do look great together, don't they?" Harmony smiled, tilting her head in Jackie's direction.

"Yes but why with a Slytherin!" Addy blurted out.

"Tasha's a Slytherin but you don't seem to care that Richie's dancing with her."

"But Tasha isn't on the Slytherin team which is posed to still possibly take the cup."

"You don't think you're just a little obsessed here do you?" Harmony asked then shook her head. "Never mind."

The song came to an end and Ember switched out with Gypsy to dance with John. DeeDee tried to break Richie and Tasha up but Ember used that way to leave the dance floor and the girl backed off and instead DeeDee went over and cut in on Cadence and Destiny. As Destiny started to walk off the floor, Sky grabbed her and danced with the girl, saving the poor girl's hurt feelings and dejected look. Melody ended up dancing with Marion as Ember came back to the group and immediately sent Robert off to fetch them some punch.

"You do realize he isn't Colonel, right?" Harmony asked the girl.

"Of course he isn't Colonel," snorted Ember, "if he was he'd have already gotten the drinks. Colonel always thinks ahead."

"Speaking of the dog," Addy changed the tangent, "I hope he's having fun with Aurora and Serenity in the Gryffindor common room."

"When I left there Colonel was king of the couch and Tiki had made the girls snacks. They were watching the painting waiting for the rendition of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe have Tea with Mathra to begin."

"Well I do appreciate that Colonel was willing to help watch over the girls tonight." Addy still hated anyone that wasn't family to watch the littlest ones and so never left any kids with babysitters.

"I know he was happy to. Down here people might have danced on his tail." Ember stated. "Plus he's keeping an eye out for Bella who dropped a potted plant on his head yesterday during Herbology."

The little admission didn't make Addy feel any better but she decided to leave it alone. Robert returned with the punch but was sent again when he didn't bring a glass back for Gypsy and Boris. Dell went ahead and followed the other boy so as to avoid more trips for Robert.

The song finished and Gypsy started to return with John, but when DeeDee once again made her way towards Richie, John stopped and bowed to Tasha, asking her to dance, and Dia danced with her son. Billy went to break up Justin and Jackie again but Gypsy stopped him dead and demanded that he dance with her. Sky, Melody and Cadence came back leaving DeeDee to dance with Marion again. The curly blond headed girl seemed rather perturbed about it all.

"Oh yeah, I'd say so." Melody was answering Sky when they walked into earshot.

"Everything okay?" Addison asked.

"Oh, fine." Melody sighed. "I just danced with Marion and you should have heard the sob story that girl gave him to get him to take her to the dance. He hates dancing!"

"Ah, the ongoing saga of the Rich and Shameless." Callen chortled as he lead Alex back from the dance floor. "Remind me later to get his statement."

"It isn't an investigation you know Callen." Sky responded while checking his hair in the reflection of the suite of armor that stood next to the door.

"Yes but I need all the back story so I can write the scene properly."

"You becoming a big Hollywood writer?" Teased Melody.

"Just wait till you hear my sad story," a disembodied voice said from behind, but with the familiar Transylvanian accent they'd all come to know well.

Boris was up on Dell's shoulders with a small glass in two of his hands as they arrived back. Dell also held two glasses as did Robert who offered them around.

"It is a sad tale of a lonely spider hatched with 300 others but felt the pang of desire to study the world and taste new bugs. It is a complex web of deceit, tyranny, and survival, and that is only covering breakvast!"

They all sipped their drinks and chatted until the song ended. John walked Tasha and Dia followed with Richie off the dance floor before DeeDee could try to get to him. Justin and Jackie followed suit but didn't get to the group before Jazz tried to bargain once again with three little horse statues covered with five little blankets, an empty hanger and a fist full of sourdough bread. The giant ape shoved the items into Justin's hands and then threw Jackie over his shoulder acting like he was going to make off with her, beating his chest with the other fist.

Addy breathed a sigh of relief that Sky had thought to use a touch of magic to keep the upper coverings on over her daughter's chest.

"Get your paws off her you damn dirty ape!" Harmony pointed to Jazz, pretending to be jealous of Jackie. Jazz looked around as if Harmony might have been talking to a different simian. Finally he put Jackie down who had been giggling and pounding her uncle's back. Justin helped her regain her feet, giving the stuff back to Jazz who then offered them to Harmony. When the tall woman crossed her arms and refused, Jazz handed the stuff to a passing student then tried to pick bugs out of Harmony's hair in subservience. Harm, to her credit, played the part of a hurt Jane well and came back to the group with Jazz following behind on all fours and beating himself about the head.

Tasha leaned into John more as Jazz came up to her and looked her up and down. Richie snagged her from his father's arms telling Jazz, "Don't even think about it until you've passed evolution."

The next tune started up and Boris yelled out "That's my song!" making Dia jump. Before she could do much else John had spun her into his arms and was dragging her back onto the dance floor and far away from the teacher's table that Boris leapt on and started singing along.

"If you're blue and you don't know where to go to

Why don't you go where fashion sits?

Puttin' on the Ritz

Different types who wear a day coat, pants with stripes and cutaway

Coat perfect fits

Puttin' on the Ritz"

The spider was impressive with his fancy footwork and tap dance, flipping his hat and cane along with the song. Addy idly wondered what Fred Astaire would have thought.

"Dressed up like a million-dollar trooper

Tryin' hard to look like Gary Cooper (Super duper)

Come let's mix where Rockefellers walk with sticks or umbrellas in their mitts

Puttin' on the Ritz"

It amused Addy to see that most of the room had stopped to watch Boris sing and dance. Boris jumped down from the table and the audience parted so he could dance near the stage, jumping up and off different items as he went. John was careful to keep Dia away from him as the arachnid had his moment in the spotlight.

With his two front legs he signaled Ember and Gypsy who joined him, dancing in time to the music. The large spider went into an intricate dance sequence where all six of his little shoed legs did an amazing tap dance that was echoed by Ember and Gypsy. The three of them spun and twirled in synchronization. Addy wondered if this was what the three of them had been working on out in the forest on their so called "walks" they had been taking lately.

The little dance troupe went into their big finish and the entire room whistled and clapped for them. The girls smiled and Gypsy picked up Boris and carried him back afterwards. Ember stopped to let her dad catch up to her and give her a hug and kiss followed by her mother. Gypsy went into her dad's outstretched arms but he ended up giving a big hug to Boris instead to Gypsy's delight. Billy then shoved Boris around Jackie's neck, effectively covering her up in front before giving his daughter a hug and kiss.

Jackie tried to move the spider but he wouldn't budge until she gave him a hug and peck on the top of his head. As Gypsy collected her hug from her mother, then John, Boris went to crawl up her shoulder only to be dragged back down by Billy.

"How long you three been practicing that number?" Addy asked while watching Billy trying to keep Boris in place, only to get his hands tied up in a quick webbed handcuffs.

"Oh, several weeks." Ember smiled. "We can do All That Jazz too."

"I'm hoping the Bob Fosse movie, not the opening song from Chicago." John raised an eyebrow.

"It's the one called Take Off With Us Warden." Gypsy told him, "but we can do Razzle Dazzle from Chicago too."

"Who is picking your songs?" He asked but Addy already guessed.

"Boris." Both Ember and Gypsy said together.

_Called it…_

"He likes musical theater. Sky got him stuck on it." Gypsy explained.

"What's wrong with show tunes?" Sky asked. "You should hear Boris's version of Defying Gravity."

"Well just to let you know," John pointed a finger at Boris, "I'm putting my foot down at Firebug and Scamp doing Hair."

"Oh daddy," Ember giggled.

"No, seriously, I mean it."

The girl just hugged John in response.

The band struck up again and started belting out Fire and Ice.

"That's OUR song Em!" Gypsy yelled out. She turned and grabbed Dell to dance with her forgetting he was supposed to be hiding Boris who still had not escaped from Jackie's chest as an impromptu snuggy. Ember grabbed her father's hand and drug him back out onto the floor.

"Boy is John going to be tired tonight." Addy said to Dia then added, "and no I don't want to know how you already wore him out before even coming here."

The comment made Dia snicker.

"Hey, Bob, right? That's your name?" Justin asked and pointed to Robert but got hushed quickly. He gave Jackie a look of curiosity.

"Can't call him Bob," Jackie shook her head. "First off, Robert isn't a cross dresser."

"Um, okay…" Justin obviously had no clue what she meant.

"Second of all, we don't want Ember and Gypsy sad or asking Robert if he remembered to shave before putting on his pantyhose."

"Oh, well, we wouldn't want that now would we." The tall blond boy gave the others a crazy look that rewarded him with chuckles. "Okay then, Robert, any chance you could hold Boris so I can dance with Jackie again? I mean, I like the spider well enough; it's just that he's a bit hairier then I like my partners to be. Although I have to give him snaps for his awesome legs. All of them."

Boris put up an arm for a high five and then another and another till Justin gave a high five to at least 4 legs. Robert reached out for the spider and let him crawl onto his back, generating another body shiver from Dia.

Justin spun Jackie around then dipped her low before pulling her up to his chest. Addison noticed that Richie gave him a slight frown as he did so.

"Thinking on the theme," Sky told Boris, "we should teach you Le Jazz Hot from Victor Victoria."

"Bob would have loved that." Dia sighed to Addy quietly, making sure Ember and Gypsy were far away by the band dancing.

Addy nodded thoughtfully. How weird that even after the little potato was gone they were still thinking of him.

"I'm told you know how to knit things." Billy was talking to Boris.

"Yes, I make the finest spider silk napkins this side of Transylvania."

Jazz landed beside her with a few primal grunts. He then lifted a flower up to her, his head tilted downward in a subservient manner. Addy rolled her eyes and took the flower but before she had a chance to do anything with it he threw her over his shoulder and started for the dance floor.

"You know you could always just ask me to dance Jazz." Addy smacked the gorilla's back.

As she glanced back at her husband she could see he was using his hands to describe a shawl for Jackie. She sighed as Jazz set her down and then proceeded to do the hustle.

It was going to be a long night.

The hunger was becoming overwhelming.

The Gryffindor common room was mostly dark, lit from the fire in the hearth. On the couch slept the two tasty morsels that had managed to have escaped before. Their feet overlapped but their faces were at opposite ends of the couch.

The creature was getting tired of waiting for its meal.

There was a small house elf, but not one of the regular ones that lurked around Hogwarts, watching over the two resting figures. It was a formidable enemy along with the four legged mongrel that was stretched out before the fire. So far they had never left the little ones alone even for a moment. The small creatures had laughed at the antics of the images in the painting above the fireplace but finally had fallen off to dreamland. The shadow had hoped that the elf and the dog would take a break but so far they had both been vigilant to the creature's dismay. The elf sat in the open overstuffed chair going over an oddly long list and not showing any signs of wanting to leave anytime soon.

It had been a long night so far trying to wait patiently. But the hunger inside was wearing away at his self control. He itched to glide out of the mouse hole he was hiding in and taste the sweet terror of the little morsels that were so close yet so far.

On the far side of the seats the portrait hole creaked open just a little bit and two green eyes appeared out of the blackness. They quickly surveyed the room and hung on the sight of the lounging dog.

With a quick whiff, the dog's eyes snapped open. Immediately the two beasts stared at each other in silence. But the disembodied eyes suddenly darted for the stairs on four little black feet. In a flash the large hairy creature was up and chasing after the hissing moving target.

"COLONEL!" the little elf tried not to wake the sleeping ones, but the large beast ignored her as he raced to the stairwell and pinned the furry black hairball for a second. The elf almost made it to the animals before the smaller one scratched the bigger one's face and got away, snarling and spitting on its way up the stairwell. Without a glance backwards, the elf followed the dog into the darkness and out of sight.

It was time.

His body flowed out of the hole in the wall and he didn't bother trying to keep it hidden in the firelight. He already knew the strange beings in the paintings had left to spy on the ball downstairs after the girls had fallen asleep.

The essence that was his spread over the first and smallest little morsel. He could feel the warmth of her body underneath his, taste her emotions. The dark creature savored the taste as the small form started to squirm beneath him. Not wanting to miss the chance he spread out thinner and stretched over the slightly bigger body as well like a dark blanket for the two.

The smallest body lurched awake, her eyes staring into the blackness above her in terror, the muscles of his prey frozen with only a few spasms of its arms and legs showing any sign.

The dark creature could now feel the second one also starting to feel the distress and fear that tasted so good. He elongated his form trying to encompass the second one's head while still feeding off the first. The little legs and arms shook worse and the smaller one's foot gave a mighty kick to the larger body.

Without warning the larger would be corpse sat up and a second later started screaming.

Even though he wasn't done with the first, he slipped off the couch and flowed as quickly as he could back to the hole. He could hear the barking of the large hairy beast as it raced back to its charges. But the creature immediately started sniffing and growling, searching for an enemy that was safely hidden in the wall.

Both small creatures were now screaming and crying at the top of their lungs. The elf ran into the room and immediately tried to calm them down.

"Bad dream? Don't worry Miss Serenity, Miss Aurora, Tiki is here."

"It wasn't a bad dream! It was a monster!" The larger girl yelled back.

The small elf looked around, searching the room with her eyes before turning to look back at the girls. "I see no monster young misses. But no matter, Tiki is here."

"It was the boogie man just like Uncle Jazz said last year! When we wouldn't be quiet! It's gonna get us!" The littler one started to hyperventilate.

"Master Jazz was only pulling your leg, trying to scare you." The elf said calmly.

"It worked!" the older one cried, "We're scared!"

"I want my mommy!"

The elf sighed a little while the big furry beast checked over the room again, pawing at the small mouse hole where the creature hid.

"Your mommy rarely gets a day off, or a nice night off. How about someone else? You like to hear stories from Master John, right? We should call him."

"No," the larger one sniffled, calming down a little. "Ember will get mad. She'll glare at us all vacation. We don't like it when she does that."

"Okay, how about-"

"Not Uncle Jazz." The girl cut the elf off. "I don't want him to scare us worse. And mommy says the only thing he can kill is good taste and decency."

"Yeah, he's a bad man." The little girl said then started wailing again. "He set the boogie man on us!"

"Calm down, calm down, nothing to worry about." Tiki said with her finger on her bracelet. "I've called your dad."

The littlest one continued wailing but got louder. "I want daddy! But can he bring Aunty Dia with him? She'll kill the boogie man!"

"Your daddy can too if there was a boogie man you know."

The small girl didn't stop wailing. "I don't know Tiki. Mommy said he gets lost just thinking. What if the boogey man kills him while he's lost?"

"Yeah," the other chimed in. "We need someone scary. Aunty Dia's scary all the time."

"Yeah," the smaller girl nodded. "We need someone mean and scary."

"And daddy says no one is more mean and scary than Aunty Dia. If we can't have mommy we want her."

The elf's ears drooped a little as she thought about it. But before she could say anything the portrait hole opened and Billy leaped in.

"Hey there girls!" the bald man smiled warmly, breathing hard from the run. "Tiki said you woke up from a nightmare and were upset? Are you okay?" He came over and sat between the girls who immediately started howling worse and clung to him for life. The girls babbled something incoherent into his sides as he comforted them.

Colonel dug at the wall with is paw, scraping away some of the wood and plaster. The shadow slunk back farther into the space between the wood and the castle stone.

"Colonel," Billy grunted, "stop that. You are destroying the wall."

The dog ignored him and continued at the hole, using his teeth to rip away small segments.

"Colonel!" Billy snapped. "Knock that off before you get into trouble!"

"But daddy," the older one sniffed, "he's trying to protect us from the boogie man! It attacked us! He's trying to get it!"

"The boogie man?"

"Yeah, the boogie man that Uncle Jazz-"

Billy groaned. "I'm going to get him." He mumbled then squeezed both girls. "There is no boogie man. Your Uncle Jazz is an idiot."

"That's what he said about anyone who doesn't believe in the boogie man." The smallest girl sniffed. "Does that make you an idiot daddy?"

"No," he snorted back, "it just makes Jazz a dead man when I get my hands on him." He squeezed both girls again. "There isn't any boogie man, okay?"

The little girls quieted down some but continued to sniffle and shake. Finally the smallest girl's voice creaked out. "Can we get a second opinion daddy? Can Aunty Dia come look? If it is real, she's mean and will kill it."

"Don't you trust your dear old dad to protect you?"

"No offence daddy, but mommy said Dia puts fear into the devil himself. She has looks that can kill, you said it so yourself! She's scary."

"Well her cooking is," the man joked then sighed. "No, let her have a night with John. She doesn't get many of those these days."

There was silence again that was only disturbed by the low whining and digging at the wall that the hairy beast kept at.

"Daddy?" The littlest girl squeaked again. "Can we have Ember then? She's scary too."

"You think she's scarier than your old papa?" He looked at the girl, and then added. "Wait, don't answer that. Stupid question." He sighed again. "How about this. I'll tell you a story. You don't have to go back to sleep till we go home, okay? I'll stay here and tell you funny stories."

"What story are you going to tell that will keep us awake?" The littlest one asked tentatively.

"How about the one where we took that muggle plane ride? Wasn't that fun? Well for us, not for your mom."

"Callen tells that story better than you do daddy."

"He does does he?"

The girls both nodded, calming down and wiping away some of the tears.

"Okay, what about the time we went into that really long cave and the bats-"

"Callen."

"Fine!" the man snorted. "Alright, I've got a story that Callen doesn't know."

"Is this going to be a story that mommy is going to glare at you for?"

"Probably, does that bother you?"

"No." the larger girl gave him a weak smile.

"Alrighty then." The man settled back farther in the couch and got the girls comfortable. "Here's a story from when I was attending Hogwarts. It's about the first time your mom and I ever kissed."

"We heard that story daddy."

"Yeah, you were by the lake and it was all romantic and stuff."

"Ah, but what you never heard about was what led up to her giving me the kiss. It involves a teddy bear, an unproven charm from a crazy man, an angry red head, a case of serious mistaken identity, a suitcase of fireworks, some brief nudity, a camera, and your mom saving the day..."

Chapter 9

Christmas at Ground Zero

"I think Jackie looks cold, doesn't she Dia?"

For what seemed like the millionth time, Billy was trying to enlist Dia's help to layer his oldest daughter in a heap of suffocating clothing.

Hiding a snicker, Tasha looked back into the book she was pretending to read as she watched the others. Jackie, however, was not amused. She looked up from the latest drawing she was making and pursed her lips.

Across the room there was no mistaking the devious look in Dia's eyes as she smirked back at Billy.

"I could get the fire hotter."

From her lap, John groaned and rolled over, looking up at his wife from where he lay. "Oh honey, please don't. I think it's already melting the wallpaper. In the neighbor's house."

Like most everyone that was currently in the house, John wore a light shirt and blue jeans even though there was a raging storm blowing outside. The first time Tasha had visited she was warned about the excessive heat cast from the fire that Dia liked to sit in front of and was shown the best spell to keep herself cool in the raging inferno that the living room tended to be.

"No, no, Dia," Billy wiggled a finger, "Jackie has been in and out of the house so a stronger fire won't do her any good. She needs that really thick woolly sweater you found when you followed that dark wizard to Antarctica."

"Dad." Jackie slammed down her ink pen, obviously tired of direction her dad kept going. "I'm just fine thank you very much. Any more sweaters and I'll be mistaken for a yeti. And besides, Justin should be here any moment and if I get cold I'm sure we can find ways to warm each other up."

Her father shuddered in an obvious, if not overblown way. "That reminds me, you are to have a chaperone the whole time he's here. You got that young lady?"

"No I don't dad." Jackie sighed, putting her drawing book and ink away.

"Um, yes you do. It isn't right hiding away by yourselves at your age. I know this for a fact. How do you think you came along?" Her father countered.

"Yes dad, so you've told me a thousand times since the ball. Which was only three days ago by the way. Besides," Jackie quirked her lip on one side, "I'm much better at the anti-pregnancy spell than you are."

Tasha couldn't help but choke back a giggle as Billy's face turned several different shades and he seemed to have lost the ability to breathe correctly. Or speak.

Finally the bald man blurted out. "What's THAT supposed to mean? How do you, when, why would, how-" he sputtered.

Across the room Dia held her hand to her face in laughter, her other hand still stroking her husband's dark hair as he lay chuckling on her lap. For a second Tasha was jealous but then Richard bounced into the room followed by Callen, Alex, and Cadence. The handsome dark haired boy took one glance at Billy then smiled at Jackie.

"Nice induced seizure." He jabbed a thumb in Billy's direction.

"Thanks. But it really is getting too easy these days." Jackie shrugged. "I haven't even brought out the big guns yet, but if he doesn't lay off the sweater thing soon we may have to take him to our room at St. Mungo's."

"Your room?" Tasha had to ask, "I thought that was the magical hospital in London."

"It is." Richard smiled, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss that made her heart beat a little faster, "but we end up there more often than you think. For all the usual stuff of course. Dengue fever, dragon pox, mom's occasional attempt at cooking…"

"I heard that."

"You always do mom." Richard smiled at her then returned his gaze to Tasha. She marveled how deep green his eyes were and how much she longed to get lost in them. They were the same color as his dad's… "So every time any of us end up there we are put in the same room which just happens to be far away from everyone else. For some weird reason the staff there seems to think we scare the other patients."

"Considering your mom's refusal to transform from dragon form whenever she has to be seen, or Gypsy's insistence on bringing her 'friends' or well, anytime Uncle Jazz shows up, I can see their point." Jackie quipped.

"I can see their point," Richard nodded, eyeing Jackie, "but I think the barricade, blast shield and emergency battalion of defense wizards is a bit much."

"I remind you of the night of Serenity's third birthday, or as the hospital staff calls it, Black Wednesday. Some of them still have a nervous twitch when anyone mentions gremlins." Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure what their problem was," Cadence sighed, "everyone survived. The damages were repaired, well, most of it."

"Has your family ever successfully done anything or gone anywhere quietly together?" Tasha wondered out loud, earning a wonderfully beautiful smile from Richard.

"What would be the fun of that?" He winked, then leaned in and gave her another kiss.

The fireplace flared for a moment. Justin stepped out of the flames that had turned green before flashing back to red. He barely had a chance to look around the room before Jackie hopped up and ran into his arms.

"It's about time you showed up." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"Enough of that you two." Billy walked over and pushed them apart then proceeded to stand between them. "Remember, chaperone. All times. That's an order."

"Richie doesn't have to have a chaperone and Tasha is actually staying with us for the break. How's that fair?"

"I can stay if you wanted me to." Justin Archer gave a smile full of teeth. "My parents are watching my grandmother so it will be boring there. I'd welcome the opportunity to spend more time with you." He glanced around the room. "And the cast of Big Brother."

"Well there you go, problem solved!" Jackie made a face at her dad. "Now I'm in the same boat as Richie. If he doesn't have to be supervised, I don't either."

"Dia, John!" Billy turned to the two on the couch. "Back me up here!"

"Well this should be fun." Callen murmured, taking out his notebook.

"Thinking of fun," Cadence announced a little louder than necessary, "where is everyone? The rest of the team should be here by now. The storm isn't going to last all day." He eyed the fire suspiciously as if Justin's arrival had somehow broken it.

"You know you all could stay inside where it is warm and safe." Dia half growled from the far side of the room.

"Mom, we've been over this." Richie tried not to sigh too loudly. "You never know when we might have to play in a storm and this is the perfect opportunity to practice!"

"You'll get cold."

"That's the point mom. We have to push past that and still be able to work as a team."

"And which family members did you buy off to flunk evolution and go out to play against you as an opposing team?" She eyed the others suspiciously.

"That's not the kind of backup I was expecting Dia." Billy grumbled.

"I would love to play on the opposite team to help you practice." Justin offered to Richie. "I understand you have your own Pitch in the back yard?"

"He can't play," Cadence snarled, "he's the enemy."

"Yeah, a Slytherin. Which is a good reason that you and him can't be alone." Billy wiggled a finger at Jackie.

"Under those terms," Jackie countered, "Tasha is the enemy, too, being a Slytherin and all."

"She's not the enemy," Billy was grasping at straws, "John invited her."

Tasha was once again overjoyed that her plan had worked out so well. Poisoning her guardian, the new cooking teacher, was no small task. It had to be mild enough not to rouse suspicion yet strong enough for him not to want to take her back home but to stay at Hogwarts. And then her little acting display when she found the attractive older man in the hallway to make sure she was invited was nothing less than inspired. Hanging out with this family, she just might win an Oscar yet.

Jackie whipped around and stared at John who immediately tensed while he lay on the couch.

"Uncle John?" Jackie snapped, "Can you invite Justin to stay for Christmas please? Apparently that's what it takes to not be considered the enemy around here."

"Ummmm…" John stalled.

"You know, we already played Slytherin." Alex commented to Cadence. "I think it would be fantastic practice to have him play against us out there today. Really would be a workout."

"Can he take my place?" Callen asked quickly.

"No," Cadence stopped him. "You are one of the better players. Replace my sister who is just going to complain the whole time."

"Actually maybe replacing Ember is a better idea." Alex suggested. "We are all less likely to get maimed that way."

"No," Richie shook his head, "then Gypsy won't play and Sky refuses to go outside in this weather so he can't cover for her. Maybe Aria. That way we don't have to bribe her with a trip to Diagon Alley."

"What if we replaced Aria and Jubilee with Jackie and Justin?" Cadence said thoughtfully. "Those two really would be formidable."

"Who said I'm going to play?" Jackie asked, turning to Cadence.

"Hey," Justin interrupted, "I suppose if Tasha played too, we could chaperone Richie and Tasha, and they us."

"Not helpful." Jackie shook her head at him.

"How about Jackie, Justin, Ember, Gypsy, Callen and Melody against us. Tasha can keep score." Cadence nodded.

"Dia! Where's my backup?" Billy yelled over the kids.

"You back me up with them NOT playing Quidditch in blizzard conditions. Then I'll back you and your sweater loving heart up."

"Sounds great." Richie nodded then turned to his mother. "Mom, I'll let you spell us against catching any colds or the flu if you tell dad to officially invite Justin for Christmas. I'll make sure Jackie wears a heavy sweater. Uncle Billy, we will all be together and in the tree house till tomorrow when the team goes home, so we will chaperone each other. After that, you're on your own.

Jackie, you've wanted to try to own us since you left the team. Too scared you'll look pathetic against the team now that you're gone? You can be opposing team captain. You are the only one that can really control Ember anyway. Tasha, Aunty Addy has a looking glass that will see through the storm and show you what's going on so you can keep score and take notes so you can tell us what we can do better. Oh, and she'll be sitting there with you so you won't have to worry if you don't know all the rules. She'll spell you to stay dry and warm while you watch. Addac is in hibernation so you won't have to worry about him trying to steal anything.

Oh, and mom, we are putting Boris on perimeter patrol, so don't even think about trying to stop our game. Everyone got that?" He looked around just as the flames in the fireplace jumped up and turned green and then started spitting out the rest of the Gryffindor team. Richard clapped his hands together. "Well then people, let's be about it."

Everyone generally shrugged and nodded in agreement. Justin used the moment to sneak around Billy and pull Jackie into his arms again. She looked up at him with a grin. "I hope you are good at taking orders from your new captain."

"I'd do anything you told me to do if it pleasured you." He beamed right back.

"Wait," Billy tilted his head, "I think I have an issue with that sentence."

Addy came into the room from the kitchen. She nodded to Dell, Destiny and Marion who was in full glare at Justin's back. "Oh, fantastic! You arrived! We need to get out to the pitch. That storm isn't going to last all day!"

"Everyone's going to get cold." Dia growled.

"Not with the fire you have going." Addy quickly snapped back. "Seriously, I think you are the cause of any global warming in the entirety of the UK."

Tasha couldn't help but smile as she got up and held hands with Richard while listening to the two women snip back and forth.

"I'm not the one who is trying to make wizard popsicles of all the children."

"They have to practice in all sorts of weather or else it could catch them off guard."

"How about we just hope that there aren't any storms? Or better yet, stop any storms on game day? Or stop the game completely?"

"You're off your rocker Dia."

"This from the woman smuggling new Quidditch balls under her robe."

Addy grabbed at her robes but then gave Dia a frustrated look.

"That's what I thought." Dia lifted an eyebrow.

Down the hallway they could hear Boris's voice. "Neither rain or snow or stormy night shall keep the Quidditch team from their appointed rounds."

Gypsy's voice responded. "I think that's the American postman's creed."

"It still works."

Ember and Gypsy rounded the corner. Tasha could see Gypsy quickly slip the hood of a custom made jacket for the arachnid over the spider's face, hiding him from sight.

The red head threw her hands in the air. "Are we doing this thing or what? I'm not waiting around all day to kick your butts."

"Em," Jackie nodded, taking Justin's hand and walking him towards the hallway, "I'm opposing team captain. Justin is on our team too. Let's grab Melody for a quick pow wow in the tree house before we mop the pitch with these toads."

The grin that spread across Ember's and Gypsy's face was both amazing and a little frightening. Tasha knew this game was going to be very interesting. She just hoped it wasn't in the "Hello, St. Mungo's? We are on our way, get the defense wizards out" kind of way…

"Which is why he still doesn't want us in the tree house."

As Ember listened she could tell Gypsy was trying her best not to sigh loudly at Ember's disgruntled demeanor.

"Richie's just a stupid sore loser." Ember grunted. It had been an entire day since the blizzard that Richie had insisted he had to play Quidditch in and roped everyone else into playing too. Ember had spent the evening reminding him and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team of their epic loss to the rag tag group headed by Jackie just to annoy them. But by the following morning she was over it and moved on. But when Ember and Gypsy along with Boris and Colonel had gone to the tree house to find some of their missing books Richie flatly refused to let them in and instead slammed the door on their face. She had considered retaliation right on the spot but it was still early on Christmas Eve and Ember didn't want to have to drag her father out of bed when the others would inevitably tattle on her. Instead she opted to leave them a little fun when they tried to leave the tree house.

The feeling of certain revenge and instant karma on the goon squad that was camped out in the tree house made Ember feel better. It had taken long and careful sessions with the adults in the family to catalog the entire list of protective spells that were on the tree house so that Ember knew what kind of spells and charms she could do in a pinch. She knew that after she used each one, new protective spells would be put in place, but she and Gypsy had quite a creative list of ideas to use so she didn't worry about running out any time soon.

"He may be a sore loser but the spectacular defeat they felt at the hands of 'the enemy' yesterday will be raw for the rest of Christmas vacation. We did give them quite a spanking."

Ember snorted derisively. "He needs to get down from the cross, build a bridge and get over it already. That was yesterday, today is a new day."

"If you thought he was rude to us, just wait till he confronts Jackie and Justin. They pretty much hid out yesterday from the team but it won't be as easy over dinner." Gypsy shrugged. "I'm just glad the team is going home today. I hate it when they take over the tree house. They seem to forget it is ours too."

"If they don't leave, I've got a backup plan to remove them."

Gypsy glanced at Ember out of the corner of her eye. "You realize that this is why everyone thinks we are running the mob, right? If you're not careful, someone's going to make you take sensitivity training."

"We were told they would be out by noon. They will be out by noon." Ember grunted.

The two girls continued to tramp through the forest that extended far beyond the outlines of their property. The nearby wilds weren't as exciting as the Forbidden Forest, but it often held all sorts of interesting finds. Boris was swinging from tree branch to bush overhead. Here and there he would randomly beat his chest and let out a call that had to be the weirdest version of Tarzan's call they had ever heard. Colonel popped about, sticking his nose in random holes or stumps and occasionally chasing anything that wanted to run for him.

"I'm just saying that it isn't really our jobs to evict squatters." Gypsy slowed down briefly to inspect a funny looking branch, but then continued on. "Let mom or dad do it."

"Pfffff" Ember rolled her eyes. "You're mom would just bake something for them and your dad would have a sit in. Besides, the adults were all busy doing things or trying not to do anything. It's something we can easily handle."

"Just because we can doesn't mean we always should."

"What do you suggest?" Ember looked at her sideways. "I just think the direct approach is the best. And it gets the quickest results. Stupid to pussyfoot around."

"We could ask Warden to help out since he's here." Gypsy suggested.

"He should get to sleep in. He was up awfully late last night." Ember shrugged. "I don't want anyone bugging him. We probably shouldn't break that rule either. Besides, I wanted to make sure all the games are there for later today when he comes out to play with us. I want him to have fun and not have to deal with the mess we both know those Neanderthals have left there."

Gypsy nodded in agreement. Ember knew she always saw her point. That was one of the misunderstood brilliances of the girl. Ember never understood why no one else but Gypsy saw her point of view. It was all quite plain and obvious, but everyone seemed to think it was beyond them. Gypsy often got it without even a conversation. But sometimes it just felt good to give the words some air.

"What do we do if Richie stays in the tree house after the others leave just to avoid Jackie and Justin?" Gypsy asked.

"Won't be a problem," Ember waved her hand dismissively, "I've already invited Jackie and Justin out to play a round of Wizard's Chess with the live mice and lizards that we caught last year. When I'm done schooling Justin on that game dad should be arriving. Colonel and Boris will make sure of it."

"Ahhhhh." A strange voice fluttered out of the cold air to them. "She has already sent her henchmen to do her bidding. The moll's got brains."

Before Ember and Gypsy could react, Colonel had already barked and bounded over to the tree branch where the voice was coming from. In between the evergreen needles sat a shabby ferret looking creature that Ember immediately recognized as a jarvey. Ember frowned since the vile little creatures tended to be rude little mongrels that ate gnomes for breakfast. When Bob was around there had been several close calls with the contemptible little beasts.

"Who are you?" Gypsy asked, clearly interested in the rat like creature.

"Why should I tell you, eh? You a copper? A snooper? A stool pigeon?" the brown and black animal shot back. It looked around as if it thought it was being followed.

"How about you answer the question before I zap you into a fur stole you mangy brute." Ember snapped with her wand at the ready.

The creature eyed her for a second then finally responded. "Name's Daxter, ya see? I'm on the lamb. The ol' lady I was stay'n with took a dirt nap and I don't wanna get pinched by the fuzz. I ain't taken the fall for som'en I didn't do, savvy?"

"I bet you he's talking about old lady Runkles." Ember looked to Gypsy. "The old squib that lived over the hill on the other edge of this forest. Saw it in the Daily Prophet yesterday morning while we were waiting for the goon squad to arrive. The article said the crazy old lady was watching some of her favorite old movies when she died of natural causes. Must be why he talks that way."

Gypsy turned back to Daxter. "Is that correct? Is that why you talk like an old 20's gangster?"

"What's it to you toots? You her mouth piece?"

"Come on Gypsy," Ember sighed. "Let's go. It's getting close to time for the team's departure and I want to watch from the edge of the forest."

"Hang on Em," Gypsy stopped her in that tone of voice Ember knew all too well.

Daxter was special.

It wasn't anything new to have a talking jarvey. They talked all the time. It was harder to get the vulgar little monsters to shut up. But Ember could tell that Gypsy saw something other, something unique, something _exceptional_ in this particular creature.

"Yeah," Daxter sneered, "why don't you two dames scram already? I'm looking to find me a game of rats and mice, make some scratch to get me new rags, ya see?"

"You can come with us." Gypsy told him. "We can clean you up, feed you. And in a little while warden is coming to play board games with us. Would you like that?"

"The warden?" Daxter skittered backwards up the branch some. "Are you two girlies goofy? I'm not going to the lockup. Call the hammer and saws, I ain't going down without a fight. I gotta dust outta here."

"No, wait!" Gypsy called out before Daxter could leave. "We just call him that because, well, he's always the one who watches over us. It's just Ember's dad. He's really nice, you'll see."

The jarvey eyed Gypsy suspiciously again. "You some fakeloo artist? I ain't gonna spend no time in the cooler."

Boris slowly descended from a higher branch, upside down and all his arms folded in front of him. His Transylvanian accent drawled deeper than usual. "You should be so lucky as to live in the house. I for one am doubtful that you could even fit in."

"Actually Boris," Gypsy responded, "I think he'd be perfect for Alex. Sky could make him an overcoat and hat and he'd be at home in her room with its film Noir theme."

"But," Ember snapped with firm voice so that the creature wouldn't miss it, "you ever cross any of us or my dad and you'll wish I'd had snuffed out your miserable existence here and now. You got that?"

"Think hard there Daxter," Boris murmured, "she isn't kidding. These two are the law. You make them mad and you'll get…" the spider thought for a second, "asphalt overshoes."

"You mean cement galoshes?" Daxter asked.

"Um, yes. That." Boris nodded.

"No worries doll," Daxter tried to smooth over, "I ain't lookin ta chisel anyone. Just lookin for a new flop till the heat's off. You gotta a crate to get us to the drum?"

"I'll carry you." Gypsy put out her arms and motioned for him to climb to her. The ferret looking creature hesitated then finally relented. When the creature was safely in her arms Colonel sniffed it thoroughly.

"What's this?" Daxter motioned to the dog. "Your own gumshoe?"

"He's just checking you out." Gypsy giggled. "He won't hurt you as long as you're good. His name's Colonel."

"This palooka is military?"

"No, he's special too. Just like you." Gypsy gave Daxter a little squeeze of affection.

"I'm not so sure about this guy." Boris stated as he dropped to the ground and caught up with them as they walked back. "He could be trouble."

"Could be worse," Gypsy glanced down at Boris, "he could have been an alligator."

"Very true. Very true..."

"His name is Daxter." Gypsy smiled as Alex petted the jarvey. "He's really nice once you get to know him."

"Yeah," Ember snorted, "just ignore everything he says in the meantime."

It was hard not to roll her eyes at the other girl, but Gypsy withheld it in order to keep things smooth. Ember had already gotten in an argument with the ferret like creature and threatened to drown him during his bath. Boris and Colonel seemed to be firmly on Ember's side which wasn't surprising. The jarvey just had a way of rubbing the red head the wrong way. Along with everyone else.

"I'm still not sure about being a prisoner in the big house." Daxter commented, looking around the room. "All this barbering makes me wonder who's the brains around here. Who's the butter and egg man of this joint?"

"I would suggest," Gypsy smiled at Alex, "that you might want to look up 20's gangster slang. It might help with understanding what Daxter is saying."

Alex nodded and finally took the little creature in her arms.

From the hallway John walked into the room. "There you two-" he looked to Boris and Colonel, "three" John's eyes took in Daxter, "four are." The man sighed and drug his hand through the back of his hair. Gypsy could tell he wanted to talk to them about the prank that left the Quidditch team, with the exception of Alex and Destiny, a bright shade of green. She could also tell that he didn't really want to get after them at all. As usual.

"Where else would we be daddy?" Ember asked, ignoring the person standing behind her father. Richie was still sporting the green skin color and Gypsy had to work hard to hide her amusement that yet again Ember's fondness for old and random spell books yielded another case of them being unable to reverse the spell. "Are you about ready to play games with us like you promised?"

Tasha was standing to the side of Richie trying not to look directly at the boy, instead focusing her attention on his father, the jarvey, or anyone else so that she wouldn't have a smile crack her face.

"In a few Firebug," John's eyes smiled as they always did when dealing with them, "but I really need you to tell me how to turn the team back before they go home. I don't think their parents would be very happy to return them looking like frogs."

"As I told them," Ember snarled a bit, "all they have to do is apologize for being rude this morning. He slammed the door of the tree house on my face daddy. It's our tree house too!"

"She was making fun of us all night!" Richie countered. "And I told her we still had some of our new plans laid out on the floor. She could have seen them."

"I could care less about your stupid Quidditch plays," Ember shot back with her arms folded. "I needed our books. You could have at the very least got those for us."

"You remember everything you read." Richie growled back. "You didn't really need them."

"I hadn't read those yet." Ember sneered. "I was willing to read them out on our walks so you could have your stupid privacy."

"You could have said that." Richie's voice was relaxing. Gypsy wasn't ever worried about Richie forgiving his sister, he always did. It was Cadence and Marion she was more worried about.

"You didn't give me the chance." Ember lowered her eyelids as she stared at her brother.

"So next time Richie let her get her books or get them for her." John smiled at all the children present. "Ember, next time can you make a little more effort to explain what you are doing? You have to remember that just because you get over something doesn't mean someone else has."

Both kids nodded.

John nudged Richie. The boy sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry I wouldn't let you in. I apologize for holding a grudge to the next day."

Immediately the green started to fade.

"Did you all clean up the tree house or do we have to do that for you?" Ember asked with less of a confrontational tone than Gypsy expected. Gypsy figured it was because her dad was standing there.

"We cleaned it up."

"Thank you." Ember said and received an instant pat on the back from her dad for the courtesy.

Cadence stomped into the room followed by the others. Dell was no longer green, and since the spell didn't affect girls, Destiny was her right color too. But Cadence and Marion still sported the garish coloring.

"Um, Firebug?" John pursed his lips momentarily. "Why didn't Marion or Cadence change?"

"They weren't actually sorry for anything." Ember stated like it was really obvious. "Dell changed as soon as his captain apologized for he really was truly sorry. The others will change back once they admit to themselves they really are sorry for being mean brutes."

"Where did you find this spell?" John asked with emphasis.

"In the library at school. It was in an old book written by a crazed witch who wrote it from an insane asylum." Ember replied enthusiastically.

"Remind me to talk to the librarian." John countered.

"Why daddy?" Ember looked at him with genuine surprise. "You always said knowledge is the key to life. Wouldn't it be wrong to decide what is or isn't worth knowing for someone else?"

He studied his daughter in the way he had that made you know you were being sized up. Finally he hugged her. "You are right. And the spell was harmless. And I know you will be very careful. Won't you Firebug?"

"Of course daddy. We always are." She grinned up at her father.

Gypsy watched as Cadence glared at John. She knew the boy was mad that Ember wasn't being punished and probably misinterpreted the girl's smile as being happy that she got away with something. But Gypsy knew it was because her daddy was there, hugging her, and caring about her.

"Ember." Marion grunted. "I'm sorry."

He stayed green.

Ember raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm really really sorry." He tried again.

Still green.

John bit his lip to keep from smirking at the boy.

"How long do I have to put up with this color?" The boy spat out, clearly still miffed at the girl.

"After a few days, it will start changing into the most beautiful rainbow colors that swirl around your skin." Ember told him. "I'm guessing that the coloring gets bored after awhile and decides to amuse itself. There was a note about how some inmates never returned to their usual color. All their bodily fluids eventually started coming out to match whatever color they currently were. But no ill health effects were ever noted but it did raise a lot of eyebrows from the person's spouse upon seeing them naked."

The idea floated through the boy's head for a moment then suddenly the color started to fade from his skin.

Cadence stayed green.

"Well," John walked over and clapped his son on the boy's shoulder, "time to get your squad back home. Even though you may not have won the match yesterday I call it a win. I doubt anyone else on the remaining opposing teams have practiced that way. You have an edge."

Richie nodded in agreement and his mood seemed to improve a little more as his father congratulated the rest of the team on their hard work. They moved by the fire and readied to leave.

"And that," Alex leaned over and whispered quietly to Gypsy, "is why they want him for Minister. Anyone that much of an expert at keeping the peace around here is well suited to the job anywhere."

Gypsy smiled back at the darker skinned girl who was still petting the jarvey who was obviously enjoying it. But inside she was a little sad to think about the man not being around much and what it would do to Ember who thought the sun rose and set with her father. Of course she missed him too. Her Uncle John had that way of making the two girls feel that they were the most special people in the world.

"That's one scary skirt." Daxter commented in a low voice.

"You think she's scary?" Alex whispered back. "Just wait till you meet her mother."

"I heard that."

From the hallway Dia wandered into the room in her nightgown and housecoat.

"Morning mom." Ember gave her a quick hug. "Did you see what Gypsy found this morning?"

"No, but while you were bathing the little rascal I was wondering if he would ever clam up." She eyed the jarvey with the same suspicious look that Ember had given him.

"Hey honey," John wandered back over and took his wife in his arms. "I thought you were going to have a bit of a lay in?"

"It's noon." Cadence scoffed. "How much more sleeping in do you get before the day's completely shot?"

"Ignore him sweetheart," John joked lightly, "he's had a bit of a rough morning already."

Dia glanced at the normally dark skinned boy. "No worries John. I'm sure it isn't easy being green. Is there something I should know about Kermit over there?"

"Nope," he snuggled her to his chest. "It's all been taken care of. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll bring us some breakfast. Well, lunch."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "You just want to eat something other than doughnuts."

Richie saw off the last of the team and came over and got a hug from his mother. "We still on in a little while? Juliette sent a book that she found more clues to the Pharaoh wizard and entourage. Since in the other dimension you and Uncle Jazz found the tomb long ago I thought maybe you'd see something that I was missing."

"Of course sweetie." Dia used her fingers to straighten a few of Richie's errant strands of hair. "I'd love to see what you and Jackie have come up with so far. You still mad at Jackie and her team because of yesterday?"

"No, not anymore." Richie shook his head. "Someone pointed out to me how that was yesterday's issue. I'm not sure if Jackie will be there though. I think Ember plans on teaching Justin the finer details of Wizard's Chess. She may want to comfort him after he gets owned by a 12 year old girl."

"Someone call me?" Jazz asked as he strode into the room from the front door. But before anyone could answer the large man caught sight of his oldest son and busted out laughing. As Cadence glared at his dad, Jazz just kept laughing harder and harder. Harmony walked through the door, closed it, spied her son, and without a second look she waved hello to everyone, took the bags her husband had now dropped, and went to the kitchen.

"Does that jasper need a head doctor?" Daxter asked of the man who now had fell laughing onto the couch and slipped off and was rolling around on the floor.

Gypsy was having a hard time not laughing along.

"How'd you know his name?" Alex asked Daxter.

"I think a jasper means a man." Gypsy clarified. She had after all enjoyed watching the old black and white films with her Uncle Jazz. "And as for your question Daxter, the jury is still out on that one."

"Come on son," Jazz was trying to talk and laugh at the same time, "just say it once. I'll get you and your little dog too!" He said in a high pitched voice then sputtered into laughter again.

Gypsy started to worry that Cadence would want to retaliate on Ember. "We should head out to the tree house Em," Gypsy nodded her head the way of the hallway that led to the backyard. "So we can get the chess pieces fed before game time."

With a nod, Ember agreed and gave her dad another hug. "See you soon, right daddy?"

"Right Firebug, Scamp."

Colonel gave a low woof.

"And Colonel."

Boris cleared his throat.

"And you too Boris." John added. Then he sighed. "You two are getting quite an entourage going."

"The Bearcat's got moxie." Daxter answered. "They are just collect'in their chopper squad, see?"

"Not really," John replied to Daxter. He gave another squeeze to his daughter before she started moving away. "I'll see you in the tree house in a little while. Right after I make sure your mom eats a good well balanced breakfast."

"But you promised today daddy, not when pigs fly." Ember pretended to glare at her father. Dia stuck her tongue out at her daughter. Ember returned the look.

"I'll get you my pretties!" Jazz cackled from the floor.

In a flash, Cadence did an elbow drop onto his dad. As they wrestled around, Billy was thrown out of the kitchen by Harmony and Tiki with Addy screaming "Get out!" in the background.. He saw the two and yelled "Dog pile!" and threw himself onto both.

Jazz's hand snaked out and grabbed John's leg and tried to pull him into the ruckus. Billy successfully toppled Richie onto the fray.

"I'm not going to get breakfast in bed, am I." Dia sighed as Ember and Gypsy left the room.

They walked with Alex to her room and Gypsy felt a little excitement as they opened the door for Daxter to take a look.

"Holy smokes!" The jarvey exclaimed. "I'd like to give this flat the up and down."

"We'll leave Daxter with you. If you need anything just message me." Gypsy stated. Alex nodded and entered her room as the girls left.

"I think we need to keep an eye on that rat," Boris suggested, "he seems like a real wise guy to me."

Ember sighed. "In every sense of the word."

"You dumb mug, get your mitts off my food before I poke you in the button."

With great effort Jackie tried to ignore the constant bickering from Boris and Daxter that had gone on throughout Christmas dinner. Jackie wondered silently again why it was that Gypsy and Ember were allowed to have them at the table. And not only did Boris and Daxter have seats up to the table, Colonel did too! Gypsy had put the dog's chair between Boris and Daxter but it hadn't stopped the squabbling.

"I said keep your flippers to yourself!" Daxter snarled again as Boris attempted to nab a worm the size of a bread basket from an awaiting plate.

"I don't have flippers, young fellow." Boris sniffed in the air, his Transylvanian accent thick with offense. "And they aren't yours exclusively. Besides, you grabbed one of my grubs. Turn about's fair play."

As the argument progressed, Jackie made a loud sigh which earned her a look from Justin who sat beside her. She couldn't help but smile at his handsome face as she glanced back at him. She sat at the far end of the table with her Aunty Harmony at the foot of the table on one side, and Justin on the other. Tasha then Richie sat beyond him with the three stooges on the other side.

"Don't be a bunny." Daxter snorted derisively.

"I beg your pardon? Why would I be a rabbit?" Boris threw up three arms into the air in frustration.

"I didn't glaum your grub tonight just like I didn't pinch your wheats this morning."

"By Jove, what are you talking about man?" Boris snorted. "Er, Jarvey."

At the far end of the table Jackie's dad sat eating. Finally he shook his head. "In my mind I keep hearing the lead up to a joke." Billy said thoughtfully. "Dracula and Al Capone walk into a bar…"

Ever the audience, Aurora and Serenity, who sat next to Billy by the doors to the kitchen, tittered with amusement.

"I wonder what the punch line is." Sky replied. He sat directly across the middle of the table from Colonel and stared at the three as he ate.

"You're tooting the wrong ringer." Daxter replied defensively back at Sky, eying him and the little Doxey that sat on the boy's shoulder.

"I have no idea what that means." Sky responded. The Doxey shifted her weight and glared harder at the Jarvey.

"You can use your peeper's all day but you've still got a trip for biscuits." Daxter retorted.

"I think," Alex cut in, "that he means he has no idea and asking him is a waste of time." She sat beside Sky directly across from Daxter. Jackie knew that the last day since the Jarvey was found that Alexis had been looking up old gangster jargon in an effort to translate.

Next to her, Callen was furiously scribbling in his notebook.

"Callen," Billy said, clearing his throat for the boy's attention. Callen looked up from his writing like he was surprised to be talked to. "Son, you might want to put down the tablet long enough to eat your dinner. You've barely touched anything."

"The boy's chewing up the page!" Jazz laughed. He sat at the end of the table directly across from Jackie.

"What is he, the house dick?" Daxter eyed Callen suspiciously.

Callen immediately put his head down and started scribbling notes again.

Billy sighed.

Daxter's eyes darted back to the Doxey sitting on Sky's shoulders. Jackie knew that Jarvey loved eating small creatures, moles, gnomes and the like, and would have jumped at the chance to snack on the little black winged creature if given a chance.

Ennui apparently wasn't happy about the added attention from the newest member of the family. She kept making terrible faces at the ferret lookalike.

"Hey there boob, tell your moll to quit giving me the once over. Why don't you lie dormy in the place you climbed to before I play me some chin music on your ugly puss?"

Ennui grunted in irritation and flew down from Sky's shoulder and grabbed the glass of water sitting in front of the boy. She picked it up and strained her wings as she flew across the table towards the jarvey.

Somehow sensing problems, John, who sat between Dia and Ember, stopped kissing his wife's shoulder long enough to pull out his wand and halted the Doxey in mid air. He looked past Ember and Gypsy to the jarvey.

"You need to apologize to Ennui right now Daxter." John's voice was pleasant but firm. "It's one thing to tease in good fun. But your comments are becoming mean and hurtful and it will not be allowed. Is that understood?"

Daxter matched eyes with John. Finally the small creature nodded to him. The jarvey's eyes swiveled to the hovering Doxey.

"I apologize." Daxter admitted. "I had no reason to put the screws on ya."

John smiled, squeezed his daughter's hand, and turned back to his wife who was building an island out of mashed potatoes and gravy on her plate complete with a lagoon.

"Maybe we need to discuss not having pets at the table anymore." Billy suggested.

Immediately Gypsy dropped her fork loudly onto her plate. The girl's hair turned black with red ends and she crossed her arms, sat back in her chair and glared. Ember instantly followed suit. A moment later Boris set down his bug he was currently working on and crossed six limbs. Colonel dropped the large bone he was chewing on and sat on his haunches and started the most sad and dreadful howling Jackie had heard in a long time. Daxter looked at the others, shot a glance at John, and then shrugged and followed suit but without the glare.

On Sky's shoulder, Ennui crossed her arms and legs and glared directly at Billy as well.

With pursed lips Billy looked around the table for support but everyone suddenly became very interested in cleaning up the food on their plates. He finally looked at Dia who was across the corner of the table from him. She just raised an eyebrow at him.

Billy took a deep sigh. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

The dog stopped his howling and panted with a doggy smile on his face but didn't resume eating.

The door behind him opened and Addison walked in with the first of many plates filled with deserts. As she set them down and picked up the leftover turkey platter she glanced around the room then to Billy.

"So," she inquired, "what did you say?"

"Why do you suspect… oh never mind." Billy rolled his eyes in defeat. "I'm sorry for any offence I may have inadvertently caused."

"That sounded awfully rehearsed." Jazz grunted with a sly smile.

"Oh, like you haven't apologized a zillion times also?" Billy shot back, the grin spreading on his face.

Addy glanced at Gypsy and gave her a slight disapproving look. The girl slowly unwound her stance, letting her face soften and she leaned forward again and picked up her fork. Addy looked to Ember next who seemed a bit lost in thought, staring out into space. Gypsy gave the girl a gentle nudge with her elbow and Ember snapped out of it with a slight startle. She resumed eating as well.

Boris grabbed the worm and started slurping loudly, trying not to look directly at Addy yet with so many eyes, failing miserably. Daxter reached out and grabbed a chocolate covered dung beetle from the desert plate that was presented to him and Boris. He gave Addy a faint smile.

"Thanks doll."

Having made sure the family was in harmony once more, Addy went back to the kitchen to get more deserts.

"I just thought of something!" Cadence suddenly shouted out into the quietly murmuring room. He was still green from the day before but seemed to have grown accustomed to it.

"Well it was bound to happen someday." Jackie snickered earning her a glare and a "hardy har har" from the boy.

"What is it son?" Harmony asked sweetly, ignoring Jackie's comment.

"It's a brilliant new play! Truly inspired!" He was almost bursting at the seams.

"What is it?" Alex asked, leaning over so she could see past Sky and Melody who sat between her and Cadence.

"Well I can't really say right now can I?" He motioned with his head in the direction of Justin and Jackie.

Too late, Jackie had already rolled her eyes and Justin lightly chuckled at her reaction.

"Come on," Cadence started to get up from the table but his mother cleared her throat significantly which made the boy pause.

"Are you finished with dinner and desert?" She asked politely but with an undertone that told Cadence to be careful. "You aren't going to have any of your favorite desert that I happen to know Addison made specifically for you?"

"Um, no, I mean yes." Cadence stumbled verbally. "Of course I'm having desert. No one makes Black Forest cake like Aunty Addy." He sat heavily back down and looked at Richie with an intense look.

Richie narrowed his eyes at the other boy that sat directly across the table from him. "I'm not done eating either," he thought out loud, "but I've got an idea. We don't have to leave the table." The boy glanced over at Alex and nodded. "Emergency meeting under the table."

With that, Richie, Alex and Cadence lifted up the table cloth and ducked under it and out of sight.

Jackie couldn't resist. She did a face palm.

At the far end of the table Serenity was giggling loudly, followed by Aurora. Jackie glanced down and saw that Boris had taken several of the dead and drained bugs and using his many arms, was giving the girls an impromptu puppet show. Boris lacked the skill to be a good ventriloquist but his impressions of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was dead on.

"I have to tell you something immediately before I misplace the thought," Boris mimed with one of the bigger bug shells.

"Oh, Cadence, you're sooooo smart!" Cooed a lighter colored smaller bug which was obviously meant to be Destiny.

"Did someone say there was food?" The bug which was Marion grunted to the others. "Wait! I've got a poem about that." The largest bug raised an arm to his chest and another one to the sky. "I shall be telling this with a sigh. Somewhere ages and ages hence: Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— I took the one less traveled by, because it went past a pizza place. The end."

"Am I expected to do something?" The roundest and fattest shelled dead bug said, and then hid behind the black one.

The pretty black bug looked around. "Anyone seen Callen?"

The last bug flicked it's wings and grabbed the head from another dead bug. It lifted the skull into the air. "To be or not to be? that is the question. Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to crush the opposing Quidditch team into dust? Yeah, let's go with the dust thing."

Since Richie's seat was empty, Tasha got a great view of the show. She smiled and couldn't help but titter a little.

Across from Jackie, Jazz couldn't resist the temptation of helping out with the show. He whipped out his wand and several small breadsticks jumped up and let some broccoli climb aboard before it went whizzing around the table. Boris made the shells of bugs run around, grabbing butter knifes on which to ride. Spoons all over the table were charmed to stand up and leap around with excitement of the spectacle. They were soon joined by cheering carrots, clapping celery, and small onion pearls that were stand in for bludgers.

The door behind Billy opened again and Addy came in with a stack of plates with stilts between them and colorful bridges between them. Jackie could see it was loaded with sweets. Pastries, cookies, cakes, little chocolate quiches and other delights overflowed from the tiers and blocked Addison's view of the table.

As she tried to set down the plates, Jazz's dancing Rockettes forks collided with it and sent the whole set up crashing down. Brownies and lemon wedges flipped everywhere, cupcakes and strawberry whipped cream cakes smeared their frosting along the other dishes. Custard rolls and ice cream balls landed in the stuffing. Candied apples and pudding smashed against what was left of the ham.

The woman's look of horror turned quickly into wrath as Addy saw the forks doing high kicks through the yogurt parfait.

In a flash she lunged down the length of the table at Jazz who jerked to his feet and with the silliest maniacal laugh rounded the end of the table several steps ahead of the woman.

Colonel barked in excitement but one look from Ember kept him in his place.

Justin ducked as they raced past him. He gave a nervous look to Tasha but Jackie patted him on the arm.

"Don't worry," she told him softly without a hint of concern, "that's why mom and dad sit at opposite ends of the table. It gives Uncle Jazz a head start."

The darker man bolted past Billy and was quickly making lap two as Jackie's father calmly put down his fork and pulled out his wand and started cleaning up the mess. Most of the food was able to be saved with a few notable exceptions.

Next to him, Dia and John barely registered the chase. The only sign Jackie could see that they knew something was going on was that John pulled his wife's chair a little closer to him and the table to better keep out of the way. They never once stopped kissing and canoodling though.

"Is that why John never gets to sit at the head of the table?" Tasha asked, ducking forward slightly as they made circuit for the third time.

Jackie nodded but added, "Plus it isn't really important for either him or Aunty Dia to sit at the ends. They tend to come and go so often that it just didn't seem needed. Growing up there were weeks at a time that they never made it through an entire meal here without being interrupted."

Jackie felt someone's eyes on her and she glanced farther down the table to where Ember was staring at her with a look in her eye that Jackie couldn't decipher. But the girl looked away again and grabbed up a strawberry shortcake from the pile before Billy got them back onto the five tiers of plates.

Colonel was still barking and whining, wanting to join in the chase. Daxter gave the dog a dirty look.

"Either stop that or take the bounce."

Colonel licked his lips at the jarvey but then went back to barking at Addison and Jazz as they now switched to running out one door and in the other.

"So," Harmony clapped her hands together as if the great escape wasn't currently playing itself out. "Let's read everyone's fortunes, shall we?"

Jackie looked at her cup that had the tea Harmony insisted that everyone drink. She hadn't finished hers yet.

With the seat being empty to Harmony's right, and the occupant currently running for his life, she reached over to the next person and snagged Jubilee's empty cup. She turned it this way and that, staring intently at the dregs.

"I see in your future…" she said mystically. "Well, it looks like a bed. And a stand. And something upright next to it… a hospital bed maybe?" She turned to Jubilee who was turning slightly red. "I hope this means you don't get injured."

The boy just shrugged and scooted a little farther down in his seat.

His mother looked at the cup again. "Here now, I see the sign of an S, no a snake, no, I think it is the symbol for a doctor. Maybe you'll work at a hospital, no?"

Jazz ran back into the room and dove under the table, immediately eliciting yells and hollers from the team that still was beneath.

The dog stuck his head under the table and barked loudly as Addy stalked the sides, waiting to pounce on the man when he emerged.

With a quick kiss to the cheek, John turned from his wife and tossed a roll at the dog. "Colonel, that's quite enough. You're making my ears ring." Dia reached up and kissed the man's ear, gaining his attention again.

Ember grabbed her father's abandoned plate and passed it down to Colonel who practically dove into the large piece of turkey that was there.

Jazz launched himself out from under the table between Billy and Dia, sending Billy backwards onto the floor. Jazz made a dash for the door but without warning he fell hard to the floor.

The large man rolled over and yelled, "Dia! Why'd you trip me! I could have made it!"

While still drawing the tip of her nose across her husband's cheek and down his neck, Dia answered. "Next time you decide to use my hairbrush to brush your gorilla suit, you'll get more than tripped Jasper Whitehorse."

The man didn't have time to respond before Addy was smacking him about the head. Finally after he was alternately begging for mercy and laughing uncontrollably Addy stepped back, pulled out her wand, and conjured a dunce cap which she spelled to his head.

Carefully Billy pulled himself back to his feet and righted his chair. Aurora and Serenity giggled at their father who had bits of the crumb cake he was trying to eat scattered about his clothes. Billy leaned in closer, pretending to glare at the little girls who erupted in more laughter. After wiggling a finger with pretend menace at the two, he turned to Callen.

"Boy," Billy shook his head, "someday you are going to starve to death just to write down a good story."

"Why don't you fade." Daxter's voice rang out again.

"But I like being shiny black." Boris responded defiantly.

"I mean hit the pavement, take the heel toe express, take a powder, go on the lamb." Daxter tried to explain.

"Are you trying to get rid of me sir?" Boris slammed down the caramel coated potato bug he was slurping on. "I would say if anyone should leave it would be you before any of our valuables go missing."

"You accusing me of glomming?"

"Depends on what that is. Last night mistress Melody's pearls went missing. Where were you around midnight anyway?"

"I don't got no one's oyster fruit! You can't finger me! Stop giving me the third!"

"I haven't started giving you the first!"

"Alright you two," Gypsy cut them off. "This is why Colonel was put between you both. Should I make you each stand with your noses in the corner?"

The spider and the jarvey glared quietly at one another.

Down the table length, Harmony had Aria's cup. "I see, why, I swear this is my desk at Hogwarts! But isn't that your favorite figurine on top of it? Are you planning on taking my job?"

"Your job?" Aria gasped. "Are you kidding me?"

As Jazz sat down he finally gave up on trying to get the dunce cap off. Little Ennui flittered over and landed at the top of the cone and immediately started chewing on it. A hole appeared at the top of the cap.

Sky watched as the little Doxey made the circular hole but then reached for his spoon that he had to fetch from across the table. He loaded a few pieces of corn on it and flicked it towards the cap, missing the shot by a few inches.

"I can do better than that." Jackie snorted as she retrieved her spoon and a pea and launched it towards the cap. It made a neat hole in one.

The team had started crawling out from under that table and Richie quickly seized his errant spoon and stated he could do better. Hurriedly he grabbed some peanuts from a nearby bowl and launched them. A few made it in while others soared over the target.

With a grunt, Cadence grabbed a melon ball and flipped it towards his dad's head, hitting him square between the eyes.

"And that's why you aren't the team's catcher." Alex half jeered as she took a cherry tomato and made the basket from over half way down the table.

Switching to grapes, Richie made another try but was thwarted when Jazz leaned back and caught it in his mouth instead.

"Hey," Richie exclaimed, "that shot still counts."

Without looking up, Harmony took out her wand and spelled a shield charm around her seat to stop any misfires from hitting her and continued to read cups.

"I'm guessing," Justin leaned over and whispered to Jackie, "that she gets a lot of practice with that particular spell."

Jackie shrugged, nodded, and then lobbed a cherry into an easy basket.

"Why are you going to live in the United States?" Harmony asked, looking up from Melody's cup and making eye contact with her oldest daughter.

"You're leaving Brittan?" Addy gasped from her seat farther down the table. "Why would you do that?"

"Like I know!" Melody yelled out with a little too much stress in her voice.

Of course Jackie had a strong hint of why, and knew his name was Paul…

"Come on daddy!" Serenity yelled, "you can do it!"

"Yeah daddy! Do it do it do it!" Aurora practically screamed as she giggled, egging her father on as he tried to aim his spoon with a blue berry on it at the cone.

The blueberry sailed through the air and missed by a mile.

"Do it again, daddy, do it again!" Aurora yelled, now jumping up and down on her chair.

Using a large serving spoon, Boris readied his bug missile. He shot it but immediately it flew off course. Quickly Boris shot out a web and retrieved the misfire and tried again.

Jackie figured that John must have seen it out of the corner of his eye because he pulled Dia onto his lap facing away from the spider and his goal attempts. He started feeding her bits of desert from the table seemingly ignoring the goings on, but Jackie knew better. And soon she was proven right when John grabbed a dinner roll and lobbed it at Jazz making a perfect shot.

"You're cheating!" Billy stood up and yelled at John, completely flabbergasted at his inability to make a basket.

Slowly Justin leaned over and Jackie could hear him whispering to Tasha. "Are they always like this? Or have they all just gone crazy?"

Tasha shook her head. "No, I think this is their normal behavior. After listening to so many of Callen's stories, I think they might have even toned it down for us."

Trying not to burst out laughing, Jackie nudged Justin. "Go on, here. Have a blackberry. Try to get it in before Jazz can see it and catch it in his mouth. He loves blackberries."

Justin gave her a funny look like he was trying to decide if he was being set up, but finally he relented and made an easy rebound basket.

"Shenanigans!" Billy hollered from the other end of the table upon seeing the ease at which Justin made the goal. "It's witchcraft I tell ya!"

"But daddy," Serenity told him, "we are witches and wizards after all."

"Yeah daddy," Aurora parroted.

"Oh. Right then." Billy pretended to be embarrassed and tried yet again to make the basket but missed by a mile.

Richie smiled as he made yet another goal. Justin tossed a piece of bell pepper and made it in without hardly trying.

"You're closer so that's nothing." Richie challenged.

"Alright then." Justin stood up and went next to Richie and the two proceeded to lob one after another and keeping score on who got what in.

Jazz decided that it was getting too easy and started dodging around a bit more to Billy's dismay.

"Hold still you imbecile!" Billy shouted as he pelted walnuts at Jazz who easily caught them and threw them back.

Suddenly Tasha gasped a little and covered her mouth immediately in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked with an edge of concern.

"I just saw the tomato that Richie threw reappear on the table! It startled me."

"It did?" Jackie was mildly surprised. "Usually all the food that ends up everywhere gets to become compost in dad's garden. Which is probably why dad has one of the best gardens around." She watched and sure enough, the food that was being thrown was reappearing on the table regardless of it if made the basket or not. She looked up and saw her mom smiling at her.

"You can thank Ember for that particular spell." Addy said between bites of pie. "She told me about it and I thought 'why not try it' so I did."

Jackie and Tasha looked over at Ember who seemed a little defensive that they were staring at her.

"What?" Ember responded. "It was in the book by the insane witch. She was brilliant."

"I thought you said she murdered, chopped up and made stew of her five husbands before being caught and sent to the asylum." Melody asked.

"Well, yeah, there's that." Ember shrugged but went on. "But her spells that she figured out were amazing. Apparently between the five husbands she had twenty three children, many of them triplets. I'm sure that would drive anyone insane."

"I second that." Billy murmured while trying to make another basket with Jazz now dodging to and fro.

"This from the man who has how many children because he couldn't get one spell right?" John snickered. Billy threw the roll at him instead.

Harmony peered deeply into Skylar's cup. "I see here that you are going to be a great fashion designer."

"Well that's a no brainer Aunty Harmony." Jackie grunted. "Why don't you read Justin's or Tasha's cups? They've never had a reading by you before, have they?"

Tasha seemed to grow nervous over the idea. "Um," she said tentatively, "why don't you read John's, or Dia's, or even Billy's cups next?"

Harmony waved a hand dismissively. "Naw, not worth it. All I ever see is the darn tree house."

"I'm game." Justin said as he stepped over to his seat, grabbed his cup and handed it to Harmony. She took it and started to look deeply into the bottom.

"From what I can tell," she said in her mystic tone that Jackie knew was a bit of a put on, "you should beware of… a big black blob."

Justin smiled his most charming smile that melted the hearts of girls everywhere. "I'll be sure to keep a sharp look out for ink blots."

Somewhere in Jackie's mind an alarm went off. She tried not to think about it but decided to talk to him later about her nightmares.

"I got no kick." Daxter was saying loudly to Boris.

"I didn't call you a horse, I just asked how you liked your new bed in Alexis's room." Boris reiterated.

"I'll be square with ya." Daxter responded, "It's making me feel less likely to do a Mickey Finn. Ya know?"

"No, I don't." Boris shook his head. "But if you are saying you like it in there, I suggest brushing up on your manners."

Daxter was using the tablecloth to wipe his fingers and face on. He paused and glared at Boris. "Stand down before I do a real number on ya."

"I beg your pardon!" Boris was getting into a huff again.

Colonel growled under his breath at them both.

"Hey, fuzz, don't go barking my way." Daxter sneered at the dog.

"I think I might have understood that one." Boris pointed out. "The varmint might actually learn to speak proper English yet. But let's not hold our breath." He added snidely.

The front doorbell started to ring.

"Alright you two!" Gypsy snapped. "I've had enough. Why don't you both get down and go answer the door. Take it on the heel and toe. Now."

"I'm in the dump a day and the house copper gives me the buzz." Daxter complained as he slid down from his chair and reluctantly followed Boris out of the room.

John pulled Dia into a breath stealing kiss while they passed and left through the front room swinging door.

Through a lucky shot, Billy finally made a basket from the length of the room.

"Ha! Put that in your pipe and smoke it!" Billy yelled jubilantly. "I finally scored!"

After coming back up for air, Dia looked over at Addison. "Does that mean you are pregnant again?"

Addy gave Dia a withering look. But then smiled.

The doors to the front room swung open and a small pale yet neat man entered. Jackie recognized him as a ministry person who did all sorts of errands. Usually when he showed up her Uncle John or Aunty Dia had to leave on a job. Jackie could tell by the look on Ember's face that she was thinking the same thing.

The small man turned to say something but didn't get a chance. Ember was out of her seat and had her wand pointed at the man.

"You need to leave!" She shouted angrily. "Daddy is on vacation, do you hear me? So you'd better get out of here now or else!" Her wand whipped through the air and the two abandoned chairs from Boris and Daxter ran past her and started to attack the man. Billy's chair started struggling to get out from under him and join the fray which ended up dumping the man on his butt.

In a flash John had his wand out and the chairs fell to the floor silent and unmoving. Billy rolled onto his knees again, shaking his head.

Dia stood up and helped the short man to his feet, making sure he was okay and undamaged.

Ember took a breath but a flash from her father's face drew her up short and she didn't say anything.

"So sorry," Dia told him.

"That's okay Mrs. McPherson." The man smiled genteelly at her. "I was warned that there could be a misunderstanding. I just wasn't expecting your doorman to, well, to have so many arms. And his own personal thug. I should have declared myself at the start. Apologies for the confusion."

"Why didn't you send an owl?" John asked kindly, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"I was told that most of the owls are afraid of this place." The man explained. "And I have several things to deliver." He turned to Billy who was just standing up. "I have a packet for you. Seems like you never show up for work anymore with your substitute duties at Hogwarts so your boss thought he'd send a little homework for you to work on between classes."

Billy took the package and rifled through the massive amount of parchment contained within. "Wait! We're on vacation! How is it that the kids don't have homework but I do!"

Jackie snickered along with most of the other kids in the room with the notable exception of Ember.

"I also was asked to bring you this." From his cloak the man pulled a small form out. It took Jackie a second to recognize it but it was Serenity who was the first one to yell out.

"Juliette! You're back!" the young girls screamed and ran around the table to grab the golem girl and accidentally stepping on her father's foot on the way past.

"Hello everyone!" the little golem waved to everyone before getting a bear hug from Serenity. "I missed you all, but especially you Serenity. Hope you weren't too lonely while I was away?"

"Not too bad," the girl smiled back, her face almost cracking in half. "Thanks for messaging me every day so I didn't worry about you so much."

Jackie leaned over and whispered to Justin. "Boy, that sounds exactly like something my mother would say."

Justin winked back at her and took her hand and gave it a quick kiss. It made Jackie's heart beat faster with excitement.

"I have something to show you all though." Juliette was saying, peaking her interest again. "We got to the hidden room through the excavation of the tunnel. We could tell someone tried to hide its existence and I can tell you why. Look!"

The little golem held up pictures that Jackie was too far away to see. She stood up and quickly made her way over to get a closer look.

"The walls of the tomb had these paintings on them, and as you can see, they move. Just like wizard's pictures do!"

Jackie could feel the excitement creep into her chest. _Proof! Solid irrefutable proof!_

As Jackie and Richie excused their way into the throng of onlookers that gathered around to see Juliette's pictures, she could hear Dia thank the small man who tipped his hat and left. She then turned and murmured to her husband.

Jackie heard John tell his wife not to worry about it; he'd take care of it. She smiled warmly at her husband then with Richie's urging, walked over to look over his shoulder at the snapshots.

John turned to Ember who was the only one not straining to see the images. "Honey," he started to say, and then stopped as he saw the redness in the girl's cheeks. Ember rarely, if ever, cried, but she seemed to be coming close to it now.

The man pushed the chairs out of the way and stepped over to take his daughter in his arms. "It's okay honey, no one is taking me away on our vacation. Okay?"

The girl nodded in his arms but didn't let her father go as he held her to his chest.

"I appreciate you trying to stand up for me but it isn't necessary. If they had forgotten, I could have handled it." He patted her back. "Well, that or your mother would have turned them to stone." He joked.

"Are you saying I look like medusa?" Dia snapped from the corner of the table.

"Only first thing in the morning…" he whispered, not turning to see the glare he knew he was receiving from her.

In his arms, Ember giggled a little and finally smiled.

"See, there you go, my little Firebug's smile. Lights up a room." He brushed some of the hair back out of her face. "Let's go see the pictures, shall we? I wonder if it's true, that reincarnation is really possible."

"Once you see these pictures dad, I think that question is answered." Richie grinned as they joined the rest of the family who were passing around the multitude of pictures that Juliette took at the dig.

As John came to stand next to his wife, he put a hand around the woman's shoulder and still kept the other arm around his daughter. Jackie caught his eyes and shook her head in disapproval of once again letting Ember off the hook so easily.

"You know Jackie," he said thoughtfully, "right now for some strange reason you strongly remind me of your mom."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"You should." John winked at her.

Ember took a picture and showed it to her father, gaining his attention. "Look daddy! It's you!"

"Sure does look an awful like me, doesn't it sweetheart?" He kissed the side of her head.

Jackie shook her head again wondering when the day was going to come where Ember was going to have to let her daddy go. And how many casualties there would be.

Laughter echoed down the hall, as Natasha made her way toward the kitchen. John had tried with no avail to get the two little girls to sleep. Even after two bedtime stories and a few lullaby's played on the fiddle, the little girls still kept sleep at bay. Natasha has slipped out the door during a pillow fight, at John's request to find Addy. Natasha pushed open the kitchen door, to find Addy, Tiki, Jackie and Justin enjoying a cup of tea. Addy looked up over the rim of her tea cup.

"The look on your face tells me that there are two little girls, playing havoc on the future Minister of Magic. I don't know how he is planning to keep the Ministry at bay, if he can't keep those two under control."

Natasha knew from the smile on her face, Addy was not serious.

"Ah yes, but the Ministry does not have the expansive imagination, and unrelenting energy that those two have." Natasha smiled. "From the conversations I have heard, most of those at the Ministry cannot make it though the morning without a nap, and the others make you want to take one!" Natasha smiled back.

"Tiki and I do have a few things to finish up in here; we were just taking a break and chatting with Jackie and Justin. Jackie would you mind going in and seeing if you can help John. I will be there shortly." Addy asked her daughter.

"Sure Mom, no problem. Justin would you excuse me for a few moments while I go see what I can do with a Howler Monkey and a Glockenspiel?" Jackie giggled.

"Excuse you, no way, I gotta see this." Justin jumped to his feet.

"Um Justin." Natasha cleared her throat. "Those are Serenity and Aurora's nick-names."

Justin blushed a little.

"Wow Natasha, you are starting to fit in more quickly than I expected! Three visits with this family and you are already explaining things to the new comers." Jackie smiled slyly at her.

"Yes, I think we have a keeper!" Addy laughed.

Natasha couldn't help but notice the look in Addy's eyes. Almost like she knew something but was not letting on.

"Still," Justin spoke up. "I'd like to go anyway. That is if you don't mind."

"Not at all, plus it may save you from a bombardment of Quidditch question from my mother. Having another Quidditch captain in the house, I am surprised she hasn't jumped on the subject!" Jackie smiled at her mother as she Justin and Natasha made their way out of the kitchen.

Natasha led the way to the girls room. The laughter had died down and from the hall they could hear Johns fiddle playing, and the soft words he sang.

"Over in Killarney

Many years ago,

Me Mither sang a song to me

In tones so sweet and low.

Just a simple little ditty,

In her good ould Irish way,

And l'd give the world if she could sing

That song to me this day."

The three stood in the door and watched as he play and sang.

"There you are, I wondered where you had made off too." Richie said as he approached them in the hall.

The three shushed him instantly.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Sleep played heavy on the little ones eyelids. Natasha was almost positive that this was it, and the girls would soon be asleep.

"Oft in dreams I wander

To that cot again,

I feel her arms a-huggin' me

As when she held me then.

And I hear her voice a -hummin'

To me as in days of yore,

When she used to rock me fast asleep

Outside the cabin door."

As the music played on and came to an end John slowly backed away toward the door. Just as he reached for the door handle, Serenity sat up.

"Uncle John, don't go." A pout came across her mouth, and tears filled her eyes.

Aurora too sat up, she was sobbing a little, and tears rolled down her face.

"What is upsetting you two so much?" John asked as he and Jackie crossed the room to the little girl's beds. Jackie picked up Aurora and hugged her.

John sat on the bed next to Serenity, setting his fiddle on the night stand before he pulled the little girl into his lap.

"The Boogie Man, the one we saw at Hogwarts." Serenity sobbed. Aurora nodded up at her eldest sister.

Natasha watched on in silence. She remembered nights when she would wake in fear or was afraid to go to sleep as a young child. No one there to comfort her and dispel her fears. A pang of jealousy sounded in her heart.

"Now Howler Monkey," John tickled Serenity's tummy. "You know there is no such thing as the Boogie Man."

"But there is! We saw him at Hogwarts!" Serenity sobbed louder.

Aurora wiggled out of Jackie's arms and down to the floor.

"I saw it in Jackie room too." Aurora cried as she ran past Justin and Natasha.

The four teenagers were fast on her heals. Aurora ran into Jackie's room. She climbed on the chair in front of Jackie's drawing desk. She snatched a stack of drawings off the top, hopped down. She dodged the four teens and quickly headed to her room. She spread the drawings out on her bed.

"See! That's him Uncle John!" She pointed at the drawings.

Natasha watched on as John looked at the drawings then to Jackie and his son. She knew she was missing something.

"I see." John replied as he collected the drawings. "These are just pictures sweetie. There's no need to be afraid of them, but I will give them back to Jackie so she can put them away and you won't have to see them."

Just as John handed the drawings back to Jackie, Addy entered the room, followed by Tiki. Addy carried to mugs of warm milk and Tiki brought in a plate with small scones. John quickly exchanged looks with Addy. Addy nodded, understanding that something was amiss.

"Why don't you all go and give me some time with these little ones." Addy said, giving the others their leave. "Some warm milk and a nice scone should calm you two, and maybe a quite a few hugs from mommy."

The little girls smiled at their mother, and waved as the others made their way out of the room.

John led the way. Jackie and Richie followed, with questions waiting on their lips. Justin and Natasha brought up the rear, full of curiosity. John headed straight to the kitchen, checking to see who was near. Once satisfied that they were out of ear shot, he spelled the doors so they would not be interrupted. Jackie spoke first.

"John they said they saw it too. It was what frightened them the night of the Ball." Natasha could tell this had upset Jackie, she could hear it in her voice.

"Have you had any more dreams of this thing Jacordia?" John asked.

"No Uncle John I haven't. You can ask Richie. I promised I would tell one of you if I did." Jackie was not used to being called by her aunt's name, even though it was her own.

"Good then." John said as he took the drawings from Jackie and sat them on the table, and hugged the girl.

Natasha moved closer to see what the drawings were of. It then hit her. She had seen it, or at the least heard it. This had to be what had attacked Dell.

"Richard have you heard reports or rumor of anything, from anyone about something strange in the castle?"

"No more the usual gossip. Nothing of a shadow or Boogie Man. Just the same talk of the Chamber they found the Basilisk, and thing that happened before the battle of Hogwarts." Richie reported almost militantly.

John scratched his head in thought. Natasha spread the drawings on the table. She looked up at Jackie, with a puzzled look.

"Jackie you have had dreams of this thing?" Natasha asked tentatively.

"Yes. Just before school let out last year."

"Has anyone else, I mean other then the Serenity and Aurora, seen it?" Natasha directed the question at the three of them.

"Not that we know of." John replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I may know someone who may have seen this, at Hogwarts." Natasha replied in an almost meek voice.

"Who?" John, Jackie, and Richie asked in unison.

With a look of exasperation, John touched his bracelet. Natasha figured he was sending a message to his wife. John's bracelet chimed, and quickly he read it.

"Okay, Dia will be in shortly." John looked at the older four children shaking his head, and then looked at Jackie. "It seems your father, in all his infinite wisdom, handed Dia a charmed memo and didn't tell her it was charmed. When she tried to read it, the thing drenched her with water. Now Billy is hiding in the tree house. That would be why Dia is trying to burn it down."

"Excuse me, but isn't that a little dangerous?" Justin asked Natasha in a hushed voice.

"No." Natasha answered him. "From what I understand the tree house is charmed with many protection spells. Am I correct when I say that John?" Natasha looked at John with bashful smile.

"Yes you are." John nodded at the girl with a smile that said he was impressed with her. "The tree it's self is included. In fact the anti-burn charm was one of the first ones we put on. After Dia's attempts at cooking, and Jazz's fire dancing, it seemed very practical."

"But wouldn't Billy know she couldn't burn it down?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Richie answered him looking up from the drawing he had been studying. "I think she just may want to keep him in there."

"But dad can turn into a Phoenix, he could fly out with no ill effects from the fire. Oh wait!" Jackie laughed. "I almost forgot I was talking about dad and Aunty Dia. I am sure she is one step ahead of him."

"More like five steps ahead." Richie smiled at Jackie.

"True." John, Jackie, Ember, and Gypsy replied in unison.

Natasha continued to study the drawings while they waited for Dia to arrive. They also discussed the information Aurora had given them. John expressed how important it was not to question the two little ones about it, he didn't want them any more frightened then they already were. They all agreed except Ember, who tried to argue that other then Dell they were the only other ones who had seen this thing, and they could have important information. Gypsy suggested that Ember could interrogate the little girls but only if she wanted to be the one who had to put them to bed each night, for the rest of the winter holiday. Ember quickly agreed that questioning them may not be the best idea.

Melody appeared in the kitchen, Sky following quickly behind. Both of them in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Richie asked, as they made their way toward Jackie. Sky calmed his laughter enough to speak, though it seemed the giggles could not be contained.

"That is exactly what we need to see Jackie about." Sky looked at Jackie and then at Melody, he and Melody burst into laughter once again. It seemed to take forever for the duo to contain themselves, but finally Melody spoke.

"Do you know where your father's bathrobe happens to be?" She asked Jackie, who face held enough questions for the whole room.

"It's hanging on the bathroom door." Jackie raised an eyebrow at Melody. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, seeing as how the trouble twins are in here, I am sure you know that Aunty Dia set a fire around the tree house. It seems that it was an enchanted flame. It did not burn ones flesh when touched. What we didn't know is it did burn one clothes. I stuck my hand in the flame to show Uncle Billy it wouldn't harm him." Melody paused, and giggled a bit more. "He found the courage somehow to walk though." More giggles escaped the girl's mouth. "What we didn't know was that it did however, burn ones clothing to ash once it touched them." Melody and Sky both erupted into laughter, yet again.

"And where is my father at now?" Jackie smiled shaking her head. With a loud pop, Dia apperated in the kitchen, just in time to answer.

"If my intuition is correct and it usually is when it comes to Billy, he is most likely hiding in the bush just outside the door. I just hope that we got all the Poison Ivy out of it." Dia chuckled.

"Well why doesn't he just Accio the robe?" Jackie asked shaking her head.

"Most likely because I have this." Dia smiled wickedly holding out Billy's wand. Jackie sighed, looking down at the floor. Pulling her wand from her pocket she muttered the spell and Billy's robe flew into her hand. She handed to robe to Sky.

"Here, take this to my dad please." Jackie asked feeling embarrassed for her father.

"But why me?" Sky asked.

"Because I don't ever want to see my father naked, it's bad enough seeing Uncle Jazz streaking whenever the opportunity arises." Jackie chuckled and then stopped. "OH NO! Does anyone know where Uncle Jazz is?" Jackie looked around the room. "We don't want him to find out about the flame." From outside, a War Whoop of sorts sounded. Melody rushed to the window.

"Too late!" Melody reported. "I had better get mother."

Sky headed for the back door, robe in hand. Melody went to look for her mother. Jackie pushed a stand of hair from her face and pointed at Dia.

"Aunty." Jackie said firmly. "I know that dad most likely deserved it, but would you please douse those flames. Those of us who live here have already been scarred for life by Uncle Jazz's nudity; we don't want Justin and Natasha to suffer the same nightmares we do."

"Or Uncle Jazz to end up with some type of sexual harassment charge, as they are Hogwarts students." Richie added looking at Jackie, with a smile and a wink that made the girl relax a little.

Natasha watched the unspoken communication between the two with a twinge of jealousy. The way Jackie and Richie could reassure each other, without saying a word. Just a nod or a smile. It was evident to her that the bond they shared would be harder to break then she thought. Yet this realization sent a sort of confusion though her. Jackie was her friend, and she couldn't afford to lose the few she had. She pushed both thoughts to the back of her mind. She would work them out later. Dia's voice brought her back to the situation at hand.

"Jackie, you are just no fun!" Dia smirked as she flicked her wand. "There, trauma averted."

"I don't know about that!" Billy spoke as he walked into the kitchen. "Poor Melody has not only seen me naked, but her father as well. And believe me, it isn't a pretty sight."

"I can definitely vouch for that!" Sky added, covering his eyes and shaking his head. "I just may have nightmares!"

"Thanks Sky!" Billy clapped the young man on the back. "Just wait until you are 40 and we will see how you look!" Just as Sky opened his mouth with what Natasha was sure to be some kind of sarcastic retort, John interrupted.

"Okay, okay. Let's get back to the problem at hand. It seems we have something lurking the halls of Hogwarts. Whatever it is, it doesn't seem any too friendly."

"You can say that again. From what Dell said it sounded almost like a Dementor at first. It seem though, that instead of sucking all the happiness from you, it fills you with fear. Draining its victim of any will to fight back."

"Dia!" John exclaimed. "You went to Dell's house! At this Hour! On Christmas day!"

"Woman are you crazy?" Billy asked. "Oh never mind, I forgot it was you we were talking about." Dia shot an evil look at Billy who quickly stepped behind Jackie.

"You do know that I am not mother and I will not save your ass, right?" Jackie looked at her father. A look of shock and awe came over Billy's face.

"You mean to tell me you would leave to the wolves?" Billy whimpered and smiled sweetly at his daughter. Jackie smiled back just as sweet, softly cupped her father's face in her hands.

"Damn straight, Mister Dumbass!" She smiled at him and laughed sinisterly. Billy's eyes got wide. Quickly and quietly Billy sat in one of the kitchen chairs. The room erupted with laughter, just as Addy walked in.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Addy shushed them. "If any of you wake those girls, so help me there will be hell to pay!" Addy poured herself a cup a tea, and sat in a chair next to Billy. Softly she kissed Billy on the cheek. "I am here to save you from the big bad Dia." Addy said tenderly. "Even if you are a dumbass." She winked at her husband. "Has anyone seen or heard from Harmony? Does Jazz have his clothes on yet? I think they should be here for this meeting of the minds, even if they are one mind short."

"You are right." John answered Addy. "It will be easier if everyone is here. I will send a message to every."

"Already done." Dia smiled at her husband.

Melody entered the room, followed by Alex, Callen, Cadence, Area and Jubilee. A few moments later Harmony entered the room, dragging Jazz by the ear. She pulled out a chair and pointed sternly at it. Quickly and quietly the large man sat down, and smiled at his wife. Harmony rolled her eyes at him, shook her head and found a seat for herself.

"Looks like we are all here." Addy looked at John. "Best get started. I am sure everyone is wondering why we are here."

"It has come to my attention that we may have an unwelcome guest at Hogwarts this year." John went on to explain the events that had taken place, starting with Jackie's dreams, and ending with what Serenity and Aurora had told him. Dia explained the event that had taken place with Dell, just as he had told her. There was much speculation as to what this thing could be, but as no one knew for sure, they decided that it would be best to research it. Ember and Gypsy decided to start right away, though Ember was sure that the information they were looking for wouldn't be found in any of the books at the house. Gypsy somehow convinced her it was always good to double check. Dia, Addy and Harmony decided that they would pay a visit to the head Mistress in the morning. They all agreed that there wasn't much they could do until they returned to Hogwarts, after the holiday.

Chapter 10

Talks and Shocks while Fox in Rocks Sir

"For the first time, I really feel we have a shot at finding the hidden tomb."

It felt good for Jackie to admit her hidden fear but found it strangely ironic that it was to her Aunty Dia.

They sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts office with their feet up on the desk sipping tea and staying dry as the world outside threw a nasty spring storm. It was always tea when anyone visited Aunty Dia. The woman had no taste for coffee and didn't particularly like the smell.

"I know it is terrible of me, but for so long I was worried that Richie and I wouldn't get anywhere on finding the illusive pharaoh and it would all end in a giant bust. The years kept passing with so little substantial information and practically no physical proof that even I was starting to believe it was something only in another reality, not this one." Jackie sighed and swallowed a mouthful of mint tea, Dia's favorite.

The older woman nodded, changing how her legs were crossed without taking them off the desk. Of all the adults, Aunty Dia was the only one who had this odd habit that Jackie found amusing. Jackie herself tended to put her feet up on the table or nearby stand whenever her mother or father wasn't around.

"I feel ya." Dia agreed. "Everything that was found was so circumstantial at best up until now. Richie even had Jazz and I imagining over vacation how or where or what we were up to in the other reality that lead to our rapid discover of the tomb when in this timeline no trace had been found." She chuckled a little. "Sometimes even I am amazed at Jazz's imagination. If, in the other reality, we had even done a tenth of the things that man thought up I can see why the authorities would have been hot after us."

Jackie snickered along with her aunt at the ideas her uncle had come up with. Richie had told her a few of the more 'interesting' ones and they put a smile on her face just thinking about them. Her mind ended up wandering back to their time in the clock as it usually did when thinking about the hidden pharaoh. _Some of the memories were better than others…_

Her eyes wandered around the room trying to escape some of the more painful thoughts. On Dia's desk was a little wooden idol of a nightmarish monster that in the light looked strangely fox like. With a shock, she suddenly recognized it. It was the little wooden idol that had fallen off the shelves while they were in the clock which, among other things, had taken them back in time to see their parents when they were young.

It had happened the night before the Battle of Hogwarts. Richie, Jackie, Melody, Cadence, Skylar and Alexis had been hiding behind the shelves in the Room of Requirement just as all their parents had come in, trying to hide from the bullies that roamed the school grounds. Aunty Dia had still been dating the boy Richard who died the very next day during the battle.

"Um, Aunty Dia?" Jackie said hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to bring up the unpleasant past at all.

The woman heard the concern in Jackie's voice and paid a little closer attention. As she stared at Jackie more intently, she raised an eyebrow. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"This thing that's on your desk, I've seen it before. I was just wondering why it is on your desk now?" Jackie tried to say in as smooth of voice as possible.

"It was one of the many items that were found after the fire of Hogwarts that remained strangely intact. No one knows where it came from or what it is." Dia's eyes never wavered from Jackie's face. "Where did you see it before? In the DATDA room itself? I found it thrown in a drawer there. It already had the crack and fire smudges."

Jackie took a deep breath. "I think I know when it was cracked open." She tried not to shrink from the intense look from her aunt. It wasn't often that any of the children garnered that particular look from her. She knew it wasn't meant to be taken as bad thing. It was just something that she and Uncle John picked up from being Aurors for so long.

When Dia didn't say anything, Jackie went ahead and continued. "It was years back when we were in the clock." Jackie realized she could no longer look into her aunt's eyes for some strange reason. "When we saw you all in the Room of Requirement the night before the Battle of Hogwarts. You were, um," she cleared her throat, "kissing Richard and bumped up against the shelves. The book you had been reading pushed back and knocked something else off the other side of the shelves. That was what fell. And cracked."

Dia thought about it for a few moments while Jackie examined her shoe a little more closely.

"I'm wondering," Dia said finally with an even voice that didn't show any emotion, "why it didn't burn in the fire along with pretty much everything else in that particular room. It must have had many protective spells which have sense then dissipated. Whatever kept it together has since left."

Jackie nodded in agreement as she tried not to think about what could have happened that particular night that would have changed all their lives completely. The man had gone on to die and was not only resurrected in the paintings by her own mother, but in the name of Dia's son.

The girl could no longer look at the little idol without her stomach doing the mambo so she decided to change the subject back to where it had been.

"So, anyway," Jackie stirred her tea that was getting cold, "Richie wants to go on the dig scheduled for early summer in Egypt. It shows great promise."

"Aren't you going as well?" Richie's mom asked in that irritating way parents had when they have something to say but won't come out and tell you.

At least the woman wasn't staring at her with that look anymore.

"Well, I want to… but I'm not sure Justin would want to spend his first summer out of Hogwarts in the sweltering desert."

"He doesn't have to go." Dia's eyes were smiling with mischief. "I'm sure you and Richie will get along fine without him."

"And possibly Tasha." Jackie shrugged but for some reason just saying it irritated her a little. She tried to figure out why but couldn't put a finger on it.

"You sound like you don't want her to go."

Damn it, Jackie thought to herself, why does she have to be such a mind reader?

"I'm not against it," Jackie tried to clarify while sounding aloof. "I just don't see her wanting to be dirty all the time. In a dig like that, sand gets everywhere. It becomes the main condiment in every meal. I really like Tasha; she's a nice person once you get past her somewhat frosty exterior that she's built up. But I don't think I've ever once seen the girl even the slightest bit dirty."

Without even looking Jackie could feel the smirk widening across Dia's face on the other side of the desk.

"Well it isn't like you are terribly afraid of being left alone with Richie for long periods of time, right?"

She snorted, "Of course not! Why would I? At least by then he won't have the Quidditch House Championships on his mind 24/7. That gets tiring."

"You think Justin will not let you go and be alone with Richie?"

"Justin doesn't get to tell me who I can and can't be with." Jackie thought about it for a second, and then clarified. "I mean, you know, traveling and digging and such."

"I knew what you meant." It was a straightforward sentence but the way Dia said it Jackie got the strong impression the woman meant more than just the words.

"So anyhow," Jackie tried to ignore what was unspoken from her aunt, "Richie had a funny idea about how to make mom a little more happy about us being away. He said we should cut out images of ourselves and leave them at home to get up every morning, walk about, make messes and then go to bed every evening. He thinks she may not even notice we're gone."

Dia giggled a little at the thought. "You know, he's right. And if you spell it to occasionally spout something like 'where's my drawing pad' or 'team meeting' it will feel like you two never left."

As she sipped more of the tea Jackie knew that Dia was also going through sort of the same withdrawals, but it was not only her son but her husband that was also seemingly missing all the time. She decided to make sure the conversation steered clear of that though. She hated to see the look her aunt's eyes when it came up.

"We could have the likenesses start a food fight and positively make mom's day." Jackie chuckled.

"Or endow yours with huge basoombas and a low cut shirt to give your dad a daily heart attack."

"Have them be found in the same bed in the tree house. That would do it also." Jackie joked.

"Interesting thing to say…" Dia raised her eyebrow and looked at her.

"Well, what I mean is, um…" Jackie stumbled then downed the rest of her tea. "I really should get going. I've lots of homework to do."

"You do that." Dia smiled and then sighed. "I've got papers to grade. Tell ya what. How about we switch?"

Taking her feet off the desk Jackie placed the tea cup on the corner. "Only if I get to automatically fail all Slytherins. Well, except for Justin. And Tasha."

With a snort, Dia laughed a little. "That's sounds like something your mother would say." Then she got a little more thoughtful. "You know, dividing children into separate houses like that does tend to fester resentment over fellow peers. I've often wondered if that's the correct thing for our society to do. Starting kids off with an 'us' vs 'them' mentality. Doesn't seem right somehow."

Thoughtfully Jackie nodded, "I know what you mean. We are taught to distrust each other if we aren't in the same click. But we know for a fact that Justin and Tasha aren't evil." She shrugged then added, "Unless you ask my father."

"I think your dad sees ALL boys who might like you as evil." Dia winked.

"Well except for Richie." Jackie shrugged.

The woman on the other side of the desk gave her another one of those looks again that made you wonder where her mind was going.

She cleared her throat and stood up. "Thanks for the tea Aunty Dia."

"Anytime dear. Stay dry. And warm."

Jackie shook her head. "How can I not? You've given us so many sweaters that we can literally open a sweater store now." She couldn't help but smile at her aunt over the woman's obsession to keep all the kids of the household warm.

"Hey just be happy that Sky has been picking them out with me lately."

"Oh, don't I know it. Who can forget the yak skin sweater from three years ago? We finally had to bury what was left of it out back after Colonel got done with it."

They both laughed over the memory as she turned to leave. As she waved goodbye to her aunt she saw the woman sit up and take the little wooden artifact into her hands and stare at it, but somehow her eyes seemed to see through it and beyond.

Jackie walked down the hallway listening to the thunder and lightning raging outside the castle walls. She thought to herself how awful it must be to be haunted her whole life by events that were completely out of control and what it must have been like to lose everyone you loved over and over again and still somehow be a normal human being. Well, most of the time.

She decided that on this particular nasty spring Saturday that instead of spending the afternoon doing boring homework, she was going to find Tasha and remind the often lonely girl that someone cared. It was the least she could do for a friend.

Secretly she also hoped it would push away the specters of memory and uneasiness that had settled on her heart.

"I like it when your hair is that color. It's, well, um, cool. And pretty. Pretty cool. You're pretty cool. I mean your hair. And, um, you too."

Ember sighed loudly at the stupidity of Dell's words. Ever since the Winter Ball Dell had started hanging out with her and Gypsy more and more. The only time he didn't seem to be stuck to them was during Quidditch practice times. On the days that Dell got on Ember's nerve, all she had to do was remind her brother that the next match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were only days away now that Valentine's Day had past. That usually got rid of the boy.

_Especially on Valentine's Day._ She had nearly killed the overweight boy as he pitter pattered around trying to say and not say how much he liked Gypsy. But of course Gypsy had been oblivious to his missteps and kind the whole day through until Ember managed to get rid of him. It tickled her how long she was able to get them to practice that day. All it took was her randomly messaging Richie stating that they seemed slow, or the play was sloppy, or whatever came to her head.

She was pretty sure Tasha wasn't all that happy about missing Richie for a record six hour team practice but Ember just shrugged it off. Besides Tasha seemed rather happy when Ember's father showed up to give his wife a present and then stayed for dinner. It had been a long time since he had eaten at Hogwarts and the office was filled with the fragrance of exotic flowers from all over the world that he had brought for her mom. And the picnic basket also had delights and delicacies from everywhere.

Jackie seemed to think it was bad to invade them and have dinner with John and Dia, but soon all of the children from the house including Tasha, Dell and Justin, and all the adults, were crammed in the office eating and laughing and having a great time. Her mom said it was a wonderful present and Ember had to agree. And then tell Jackie she had been off her rocker.

For some reason Gypsy had just rolled her eyes at her that day but didn't' say anything. She had no idea why, Gypsy had a great time at dinner as well…

"I found this book for you Gypsy," Dell was saying not too far away, "it's all about gnomes. Like Bob. Well, er, not quite like Bob. It doesn't have anything about cross-dressing."

"Thanks Dell but I read that one a long time ago when Em and I snuck into Hogwarts and was bored. But you could always read it; there is some interesting information about them although very little pertained to Bob since he was special."

"Oh, um, okay then." The boy hesitated, trying to find something to say.

"Since you've been more interested lately about getting into Care of Magical Creatures, did you read the book I suggested? It's in this section."

"Um, no, uh, I'll do that right away." He replied with a weak smile.

Ember couldn't help but sigh loudly again. _Why would he be interested in Care of Magical Creatures when he was still afraid of his own course book, the Monster book of Monsters?_ She finished the chapter of a quite ancient book and turned to the next one, hoping for something interesting enough to help her ignore Gypsy's new two legged puppy dog.

The chapter was titled interestingly enough. It had bold large words in what had been, at one time long ago, bright red calligraphy ink proclaiming _EVIL SPIRITS_ with accompanied pictures of ugly creatures, ghouls and assorted nasty bloodstains that must have been meant to represent the victims. That or someone had spilled punch on the page.

She read through the somewhat over the top descriptions of each supposed monster that wizard's, presumably in prehistory if the drawings were any indication, had to deal with. Many she immediately recognized as either harmless magical creatures, not so harmless and way more interesting living things, or misunderstood critters that Ember imagined from the entries, were actually what Gypsy would have deemed 'special' and invited them to live in their room. Most of what was drawn, cried over, and basically made to fear were tall tales and misrepresentations of everyday normal wizarding individuals.

Not too far away Dell was straining his arm trying to reach a large tome that was right out of his reach. Shaking her head slightly Ember grabbed her wand, and out of the corner of her eye, spelled the book to pop out of the shelf, and promptly drop on the boy's head with a large thwack.

"Um, thanks Ember," the boy mumbled as he bent over to retrieve the book from the floor. Gypsy came around the corner and gave her a slight frown that Ember knew was there without looking. She decided to ignore it since she did help him out after all. _You would think a chaser would be able to catch better._

Another page was turned and more attempts at frightening pictures loomed in from of Ember's eyes. She idly wondered why anyone would think it was scary to see someone bent over, holding their gut, and with a look of intense constipation on their face. _People were weird._

The next page showed what she thought was supposed to be a bucket of guts over a fire with a ghoul stirring the pot with its ghostly appendages. It made Ember crave spaghetti for dinner.

Dell stood a few feet away with his back to Ember, pretending to read from the book she had helped him get down from the shelf. But it was painfully obvious to her that he was actually staring intently at Gypsy who had returned a previous book to its proper place and was now on the other side of the stack looking at another. Ember rolled her eyes and turned the page.

Without warning the book emitted a loud, ear piercing scream of pain and terror. It was obviously meant to tell the reader that really scary stuff was ahead but it only made Dell jump and drop his book in fear. Ember decided she just loved old books. They were often times so wacky in their desperate attempt to elicit a response from a reader.

The librarian went past the end of the forbidden section of the book stacks and glared down for the millionth time that day in disapproval. For some crazy reason she seemed to think that Ember and Gypsy were too young to read from these sappy books and that the volumes would give them nightmares, the heebee jeebies or some other crazy issue like diarrhea for all she knew. Instead, Ember found the books funny, fascinating or just plain silly.

She turned the next page and was a bit surprised that the sound was of a whimpering child that was having bad dreams. It wasn't too far from the sound of Serenity on several nights over Christmas vacation. The picture showed first a young girl in a dark room with the bright moon shining in an open window, the curtains doing their part to impersonate ghosts and the trees outside the room rendered more like shriveled arms and imposing hands. The child was crouched at the headboard; her blankets over her body but her face peeking out with tear streaked eyes. There was a shadow that showed from just under her bed that Ember found vaguely familiar.

The next picture below that was of a young boy that was maybe four years old, his eyes open in terror and covered with a strange black fog that held his mouth shut.

On the bottom of the page were the bodies of a set of twins still in their bed with their parents crying over them in the early morning light. The black fog seemed to be seeping through a crack in the floor on its way out.

She sat up a little straighter. The images reminded her strongly of what Jackie's drawings looked like, and the description of the boogey man that Serenity and Aurora described to them over Christmas. She wondered if she was looking over the origins of the monster under the bed, the boogey man, or whatever you wanted to call it.

The following page held a description of events that chronicled the strange nighttime deaths of children that swept across Northern Japan several centuries ago. It told of countless wizarding children that died or almost died in their sleep. The few survivors told of a dark form that covered them while they slept and filled their heads with terrifying images. Many of the children were from muggle parents which Ember knew the children had to be unknown magical kids.

Several great wizards came together and hunted the strange shadows down, killing the creatures instantly when they found them. When they hunted down what they figured was going to be the last of their kind, one kinder wizard suggested that it should be somehow preserved since the rest had been exterminated. There was a great debate and in the end, it was decided that complete annihilation of an entire race was wrong and the last deadly creature was to be locked away until a time when it could be released without fear of it consuming children.

The creature was dubbed a Kitsuen, the Japanese word for fox, and it was found to feed off the fear of magical peoples. It could enter dreams and elicit the needed response to feed from the poor soul until every ounce of magic was drained, every drop of their life force was gone. It was akin to a Dementor but without any form at all. It was more of a niche creature also. A Dementor could suck out a soul but the person would live, not that it would be a good existence. But the Kitsuen kills its prey. And it mostly feeds off children since they have the best, most pure fear of all.

Having caught the very last Kitsuen, the wizards examined it briefly. It was one of the older creatures and they discovered that it built nests for its kits and then reproduced through budding. That meant it didn't need another Kitsuen to have children, but through asexual reproduction. When it grew large enough it separated parts of itself to create new forms, much like baker's yeast or in this case sea stars or hydras.

In making the wooden container that would hold the last Kitusen ever the wizards decided to make it resemble part monster, part fox with lots of tails to signify its age. They put the creature into the tiny prison and sealed it with every spell they knew about back then and sent it to the great wizarding library.

Ember remembered reading about how there had been an uprising in Japan and one of the casualties had been what they had deemed the Greatest Library of the Known World was ransacked and what was left burned to the ground. Much in the same way that the Great Library of Alexandria had been destroyed by marauders. She figured that this little known piece of horrific history had to have been stolen and years later had made its way into the piles of forgotten things that the Room of Requirement held.

She squinted and studied the image that had been painted of the final resting place for the Kitusen. It was a dead on image of the little wooden idol that sat on her mother's desk in the DATDA office.

Quickly she slammed the book shut and stood up, scaring Dell so much that he dropped the book in fright again.

"GYP!" Ember called out in a loud voice that she knew would irritate the librarian but Ember didn't care.

The other girl came running having recognized the tone of her voice.

"You found something?"

"Oh did I ever. We need to find mom. _Now_."

After staring outside at the harsh rain, Richie finally came up with a plan to get his team out in it practicing while at the same time stopping his mom from finding out. Alexis was far less enthusiastic about the idea of getting soaked to the bone again and was worried about catching a cold right before the game. Richie had a sneaking suspicion his mom had been working on the girl and getting to her.

Since Christmas vacation his days had been completely filled. He was either in classes thinking about Quidditch, trying vainly to do homework while studying artifacts and pictures from the newly opened tomb in Egypt, or spending time with Tasha while simultaneously working on Egyptian hieroglyphs and worrying around the upcoming Quidditch match. He had to admit that Tasha was a very good sport about it all. She never once complained if his attention wandered or if he forgot he was part of a conversation. Apparently the girl seemed to think it was rather endearing. On days or evenings when his father showed up he was able to pawn her off on him and sneak in more Quidditch or ancient clues so she wouldn't be bored.

To his excitement, Jackie made some incredible leaps of intuition and put together many more clues and ideas on where to go from there. Once or twice she was even nice enough to suggest a new Quidditch play or how to revise an older one. It felt great to be working with her again even if she wasn't on the team anymore. And dating the enemy. It gave Callen time to do other things instead of help out since the younger boy had recently titled one of his notebooks 'Richie's Cult of Personality' and started taking notes in it that pertained only to him.

"And if he doesn't want to go out in the rain?" Cadence grunted as they walked down the hallway on their way to the library. They already knew that Gypsy and Ember were there as usual, hiding out from the rest of the world and that as usual of late Dell would be with them.

"Then we ask Gypsy to tell him to go practice." Richie shrugged back. "She'll do it if he's been annoying Ember again. Which is pretty much a guarantee. It shouldn't be a problem."

The boy next to him just harrumphed and continued walking beside him. Up the next corridor they found Jackie and Tasha walking slowly along and giggling to each other as girls often felt the need to do. Richie idly wondered what people would think if him and Cadence ran around holding one another's arms and giggling like fools to one another. Of course no one would blink twice if Sky did it. Richie knew Skylar could do a number of things and no one would think two ways about it. Somehow it didn't seem fair.

As they approached the girls Richie grew a little more irritated. "Jackie! I thought you were going to have lunch with mom today?"

The girl with the pretty brown long looping locks of hair pursed her lips at him with a cool air of detachment. "I did. That was over a half hour ago."

_Had it been that long? Darn it… it took way longer than needed to figure out where Marion was snogging DeeDee…_

"I suppose you wouldn't want to go back and have desert would you? You and Tasha could tell her about what we've discovered so far with the new artifacts from the excavation that Juliette sent us."

With a sigh and a rolling of her eyes, Jackie said, "Why don't you just come out and ask?"

"Let me guess," Tasha smiled, flipping back some of her gorgeous blond hair and giving him a better shot at her cleavage, "he is hoping to distract Professor Dia from noticing the team heading out to practice Quidditch in this storm."

"I see you are getting better and better at reading between the lines." Jackie patted Tasha on the hand that was on her arm.

"Well it isn't like Richie is as hard to read as War and Peace." She snickered back but then gave him the most smolderingly hot look she could do at the moment. He was never able to hold anything against her when she did that.

"Well considering next weekend is the next game and there is a very strong possibility of this storm still raging on with no end in sight, I'd say it's a perfectly sound idea." Cadence stuck up for Richie even though it was completely unnecessary. Richie wondered how long it would be till Cadence got over the fact that Tasha just wasn't interested in him.

"I'm not opposed to helping out any way I can." Tasha almost cooed. It was an obvious attempt to placate Cadence and Richie was rather amused to see it worked immediately. Cadence's back relaxed a little more. "But how do we do it in a way that won't be immediately suspicious? She is a rather intuitive person you know."

"Yeah," Jackie snickered, "if she sees three large flies together she knows their talking about a horse. If I go back in there she'll see it coming from a mile away."

"We could send Ember and Gypsy in." Cadence grunted.

"Nope," Richie shook his head, "if Dell wasn't following obediently behind Gypsy then mom would know then too."

"I heard Boris and Daxter were arguing earlier at breakfast," Tasha added, "maybe we can send them into her office to negotiate a treaty between the two."

"No," Jackie sighed, "those two are with Colonel in the common room watching an old TV. Boris is trying to show old documentaries to Daxter about how terrible gangsters really were and why he should start talking like a normal person."

"This from a Transylvanian accented spider." Cadence frowned.

"Em told me that after the last incident that the librarian kicked Boris and Daxter out of the library for the rest of February. They both have to write an essay on manners in the library before they are allowed to return." Richie relayed. "Em refuses to let either of them cheat off the essays she had to give to the librarian over the years."

"They can both write? Boris and Daxter that is." Tasha seemed surprised.

"And cook." Richie nodded. "Well Boris at least. Last week when Aunty Addy brought the two little girls with her Boris and Daxter stole food from the kitchens and made the girls a pretty impressive tea party. I think Boris has been spending a bit too much time on vacations with Tiki. Someday that spider may just make a fantastic nursemaid."

"You do realize that things like this aren't exactly normal." The voice filled the hallway. Richie recognized the gentle timbre of Justin as he came down the hallway. Jackie turned as she heard the voice with a bright smile on her face. Richie wasn't sure why, but that really irritated him.

"Everyone had a different idea of what 'normal' is you know." Jackie ribbed him back as he made his way up to her to give her a hug and kiss.

It really annoyed Richie even more to see them kiss. He tried to ignore them by looking at Tasha who had a hint of something inscrutable behind her dark eyes. He smiled at her and put out his hand to her and she immediately smiled and came over to him for a hug and kiss of her own. It felt good to have the school's most beautiful girl in his arms.

After they parted from their kiss, Justin smiled at Jackie and the others. "Well I enjoy your family's version of normal. It reminds me constantly not to jump to conclusions about people. Or creatures for that matter. That and how every day is another chance to have fun."

"Every day he says." Cadence snorted derisively. "How about at night? Boy our roommates are sure getting mad at us for just trying to have some fun."

"I heard about that from Sky." Jackie giggled. "Richie, did you really spell Cad's bed to try to eat him?"

"He started it." Richie shot back with mock defensiveness. "He's the one who spelled my bed to rain inside the canopy at 1am the other morning!"

"You started it first with spelling all my clothes to shrink throughout the day including my bedclothes that completely disappeared while I was sleeping!" Cadence retorted.

"No that was just in retaliation for spelling my clothes to make farting sounds whenever I moved."

"Wait!" Tasha gasped in laughter, "is this a continuation of the whole 'constant vigilance' thing that I heard Callen tell stories about? How all your dads would constantly attack each other to keep each on their toes?"

"Yes." Cadence nodded. "But his dad started it." He thumbed in Richie's direction.

"Actually one of dad's old professors started it." Richie clarified. "Dad just thought it was a good idea. Especially since Uncle Jazz and Uncle Billy were supposed to become Aurors with him. Which they didn't…"

"Hey," Cadence shot back, "it was your dad who just assumed it all. My dad told me that he was never sure about it and that Billy was rather terrified by the whole idea from the start but didn't want to upset your dad."

"Then if they wanted a good night's sleep they shouldn't have led on my dad for seven years saying they were going to!"

"BOYS!" Jackie yelled out, stopping them in their tracks. "This argument gets us nowhere. I thought you were all hot to run off and practice."

"Oh, yeah," Richie nodded, "right. We need to plan a diversion."

Before they could get much farther Richie recognized Ember's loud boots on the stone floors from down the side hall. They had a slight click to them ever since their father had nailed in small metal pieces. He said it was to make the boots stronger but Richie always suspected it was to help him keep track of where his daughter was when they were out and about.

"Hey," Cadence wiggled his eyebrows at Richie, "she hasn't come around the corner yet. We should jump out at her or something."

"Are you kidding?" Richie snorted. "The last time you tried that bright idea you were turned into a newt and released in the forest behind our house."

"I got better." Cadence grinned.

"You're just lucky you still aren't green." Richie shook his head slightly at the suicidal suggestion from the other boy. "It took dad the rest of the vacation to find a counter spell. Without him here to either figure out another counter spell, or force my sister to undo whatever she did to you in an instant, you could be in some serious trouble. She's been researching really ancient spells. Who knows what things she has up her sleeves now. Her or Gypsy. You know she tells her everything. I'd be more careful if I were you."

"Which reminds me," Cadence shot back, "why didn't your dad just ask Gypsy how to undo the spell on me?"

"He did but there wasn't any actual counter spell listed. I think Ember got wise to how Gypsy never tells a lie. I think she is purposely picking out spells that have no counter so that Gypsy can't tell dad how to undo them."

"And that's why you never want to underestimate either of them." Jackie murmured to Justin. "Those two know each other's faults and knows how to cover for the other."

"I heard that." Ember sneered as she turned the corner in the bend of the hallway and proceeded to stride quickly closer to the gathering. "Seriously, don't you all know these walls reverberate sound exceedingly well?"

"No, but we know you have hearing that borders on clairvoyant." Richie countered.

Behind his sister Gypsy walked fast having a lifetime experience with keeping up to Ember. Dell behind them was practically in a run.

"Whatever you were doing is done." Ember barked. On a different day they might have all taken offence to her assuming they'd drop everything to do what she said, but something in her voice raised the hair on the back of Richie's neck. He saw the large and ancient book in Gypsy's arms and knew immediately they had found something.

"What's the story sis?"

The girl didn't wait to catch up to the others before she started explaining what she had found in the book. But as they arrived, Gypsy already had it open to the pages and was showing everyone the pictures, pointing out specifically a little wooden idol.

Jackie gasped. "That's the statue I saw on Aunty Dia's desk. It's still there! She said whatever had been in it must have gotten away when it was cracked then the room set on fire. Do you think it's had time to reproduce?"

With a shudder Richie responded, "I sure the hell hope not for everyone's sake. But I would say this has to be what you've been seeing in your nightmares since the end of last year Jackie. I'm sure of it."

He held Jackie's gaze for a few more seconds before Dell interrupted the quiet hallway with his whisper to Gypsy. "I still don't quite understand what's going on."

The look on Ember's face made Richie have to look down not to laugh as she rolled her eyes.

He then cleared his throat and smiled at his sister. "Poist mór deirfiúr beag."

"Go raibh maith agat deartháir mór." She smiled back.

"Wait," Dell whined, "why are we talking in a different language now?"

Without missing a beat Gypsy leaned over and translated. "He told her good job little sister and she said thanks big brother."

"Well then why didn't they just say that in English?" The boy said with a flabbergasted look on his face.

Justin interrupted. "So what are we going to do about it?"

Ember looked directly at Justin. "We are going to go see mom first. I promised dad if I found anything I would do that before taking matters into my own hands."

They all nodded in agreement. Then Ember added, "After that we go hunting for Kitsuen."

Her quick and steady footfalls echoed lightly down the darkening corridor. Addison had been spending more and more time back here at the Hogwarts castle as of late. Sometimes it was to cover the professor in Potions but more often than not it was for some crisis or another. She had been thinking about how much trouble all the house's kids could get into but then remembered all the trouble her and her friends had gotten into and swiftly thanked Merlin that the kids hadn't reached that level. _Yet._

Ember's message was quite clear and when Addy had read it she immediately asked Tiki to watch Serenity and Aurora and left for the school grounds. Leave it to Ember and Gypsy to crack the mystery wide open. Some days she wondered if there wasn't anything those two girls couldn't do but then she reminded herself that the only thing that was impossible was for the trouble twins to stay out of trouble. The two girls had a natural thirst for information and it led them down some pretty strange paths. It was days like this that she was thankful for the support of the others so she didn't feel like she was going about it alone. Each parent was a part of the whole and together they stood strong. As much as they annoyed her she loved each and every one of them. Even Jazz. _Most days that is._

As her thoughts strayed to the past, she relived moments of memory from having spent her youth in these very walls. Every once in a while she expected to walk around a corner or step onto a stair case and run into a younger version of her friends. Their specters seemed to haunt the halls, waiting in silent reproach for having left them behind and going on with her life.

She turned another corner and her eyes glanced to the painting ahead of her. Someone was staring back at her.

"Come to dance with the devil again?"

Her feet stopped abruptly as she snapped back to the present, staring at the boy with the soft brown hair and gentle eyes that leaned on a lamppost of a deserted street in the painting before her.

"Evening Richard." Addy nodded to the image that smiled back at her. A shot of nostalgic pain flashed through her chest. She was used to his image in the painting back in the tree house talking to her, but here the images of themselves as youths seemed somehow more real, more tangible, as if Richard had never left, never died. "What brings you to this hallway?"

"You." Richard's easy going attitude showed through. "Sometimes I find it strange to see you and the others so grown up." He lightly shrugged. "Well, with the exception of Jazz. Not sure that man will ever grow up." His arms were loosely crossed in front of him.

"After spending time down in the Potions dungeon I have a hard time remembering just how many years have gone by." Addy agreed. "A few days ago I was mopping up some spilled potion and for several moments I found myself back to wondering if Dia was getting ready to blow up the room again."

"Well she did blow up a room several months ago when Boris arrived." The young man's eyes twinkled with impishness. "Some things never change."

"And some things do." She sighed. She wondered if Dia spent time talking to this representation of what Richard had been. She almost asked him but decided not to and filed it away in the back of her mind.

"I heard you are yet again on the children's wizarding books best seller list."

She nodded. "But I haven't even started another one. The school keeps me busy."

"I would say so. I see you here so often I wonder if your image escaped out of the paintings after all. She sure threatens to a lot. Jazz made a fort out of dragon dung and wanted to reenact the Battle of Big Horn. Your image wasn't happy about it and refused to leave the painting of the Elysian Fields. Of course Dia's image had to follow suit and then Harm. It took us all a week to get them out of there. Something about hot Greek gods and hot oil rubs."

"If I could escape there, I don't think I'd want to leave either." She also decided to file the thought of looking for that particular painting away for later.

"Sounds like your hubby is heading this way." Richard turned his head to the sounds of another's footfalls echoing off the walls. It wasn't hard to know that it was Billy since he was mumbling to himself under his breath.

"It is good to see you though Addison." Richard's eyes were back on her. "I know it's been hard to let the kids go. And several adults as well. But I'm happy that you have found a place here in Hogwarts. I'm sure the several hundred kids here are much better behaved than the ones at the household dinner table."

"You have no idea." She shook her head.

"It's always good to be needed. You and your talents are very needed here Addison. Even though Jacordia denies it venomously, this is your second home. You belong here."

"Thanks." She smiled. Strangely it did make her feel a little bit better.

"Now if I could only get Dia to stop referring to the castle as a prison..." Richard's voice was playful.

"Good luck. You are more likely to get Jazz to stop pretending to sleepwalk wearing only his underwear."

The image of Richard chuckled. "At least you get the underwearing version. I get the Full Monty here."

"I shudder at the thought." Addy grinned. "I do have to wonder if the real version and the painted image keep sharing ideas to annoy others. I swear he has to have an accomplice when he comes up with some of these things."

"I have seen the image of Jazz hanging out in the paintings in Professor Jazz's office." Richard replied thoughtfully. "I wouldn't put it past either of them."

Billy had finally almost caught up to his wife. Addy could make out words like "girls" and "trouble" and "I'm too old for this shit" as he approached. He noticed her and his face broke out in a wide grin. The man might not be any deep pool of thought, but his smile and the light in his eyes was always sincere when he looked at her. Even when she was spitting mad she had a hard time staying mad at him for long.

"Boy am I glad to see you honey," the bald man said as he made it to her and kissed her on the cheek before turning to the painting.

"Nice to see you too dear." Richard smirked and then chuckled out loud at the fake reaction to being taken aback. "I guess we should be heading to the meeting."

"You are going too?" Billy asked as they all started walking down the hallway again heading towards the DATDA room.

"Of course." Richard replied. "We are going to help in the search as well. My version of John was watching over Gypsy and Ember in the library and was able to come find the rest of us to help out. We can be on silent watch although I have a sneaking suspicion that it knows about us. It only attacked the girls when we had also went to sleep and not before. But it doesn't hurt to keep constantly vigilant."

"John's image was watching over the girls?" Addy was a bit surprised, but when she thought about it, the less she thought it was unusual.

"Oh yes," Richard nodded, "we all try to keep track of the children but my John tends to watch over them more when he can. I think the real John put him up to it personally."

"Well I suddenly feel better." Billy blurted out.

"That our children are being spied on?" Addy questioned her husband.

"In a word, yes." Billy told her. "And in three words, you better believe it."

"That's four words honey." Addy corrected.

"I know." He shrugged. "But when I say it it sounds like three words." His eyes smiled with mischief.

She just rolled her eyes and they proceeded into the room.

The seriousness of the situation washed over her as she stepped into the room. All the children were there and all the adults. Even the real John was present. But the usual laughter, teasing and tomfoolery was starkly absent from them all. For all the times when their joking irritated the hell out of her, she hated it when everyone was serious more. She'd take loud, boisterous gatherings any day. The graveness of the assembled faces made her heart hurt like it did whenever bad thing were happening.

John waved them over to stand next to him. He had a smile like usual but she could tell it was the one he wore when he was trying to keep the calm in stressful situations. She had seen it a thousand times even from his earliest days with trying to deal with a very angry teenaged Dia. It was what she like to think of as his 'things will be alright so keep calm' smile in the face of danger. Next to him Dia's face was what Addy thought of as her 'business' look that she had cultivated from so many years being an Auror. Jazz stood among the assemblage of children trying to give them a calming presence. But behind him Addy saw that Harmony's face was nearly drained of all blood. John and Dia's looks weren't what always gave away situations like this; it was their norm to slip into. But it gave Addy the creeps to see Jazz acting as a responsible adult and Harmony as if she were a ghost already.

She realized Billy had slipped her hand into his and was giving it a little squeeze. She knew he played stupid often for the fun of it, but he was solid and thoughtful and comforting whenever she needed him to be. With a little return squeeze she turned her attention to the tall dark haired man as he spoke to her.

"Glad you both made it. Not that I would have ever doubted you coming."

"How could I not?" Addy shrugged. "I'd miss out on all the fun. But I do have to wonder how often this school gets us into dire situations. From the Battle of Hogwarts, Wizard's Heart, to the Time Clock, and now the boogie man under the bed. I mean seriously, why is the school, the place children should feel the safest, be the most dangerous place to be constantly?"

"Lucky I guess. Someone remind me why we don't homeschool the kids?" Billy quipped half hardheartedly. "Anyhoo I figured you were away on Ministry Business John. Wasn't a foreign diplomat visiting today?"

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Stein from Canada. I was thrilled to get away from him. He won't stop talking on and on about muggle hockey and how us wizards should start playing it."

"Why would we do that?" Billy asked.

"I have no idea. The guy has the world's worst monotone voice. As soon as he starts talking my mind wanders out the nearest escape hatch. This guy could put anyone to sleep." John shook his head.

"We saw Richard out in the hallway." Addy directed to conversation back on topic. "He said they are all in the plan too. Bring us up to speed so we can get started."

"Okay, so as you already know," John started to explain, "we are going to sweep the castle one level at a time. For the dorms, Dell and Destiny," he nodded out to the gathering, "will take Gryffindor tower."

The two kids smiled encouragingly but Addy could tell that Dell was just as scared as Harmony was.

"Natasha and Justin," John swung his head in their direction, "will take Slytherin in the lower level."

Both teens nodded with a self confidence that was born from years of experience. Justin's was probably from being the Quidditch captain and one of the top students of his house. Tasha's, Addy figured, was from her years spent mostly alone. Her dark eyes had the same look Addy recognized from Dia's youthful determined face so long ago. The only thing that bothered her was how the beautiful girl looked at John. That was how Dia used to look at him as a teenager as well. But it was a bridge that John would have to cross and deal with.

"Marion and DeeDee agreed to help sweep the castle as well." John had gone onto the next batch of kids. Addy was careful not to let her inner sigh at DeeDee's insertion into the plan show on her face. "Since each dorm sweep has to have a boy and a girl for the separate dorms, DeeDee already knows someone that will help her with that task to do Hufflepuff house."

"It's no trouble at all John." DeeDee gushed as she bounced just a little on the balls of her feet. "I just know that Greg will help me sweep our dorm room. It's my pleasure to help you all out in this way."

And again Addy had to school her features not to betray the annoyance that filled her head as the blond girl spoke. Not far from her Richie rolled his eyes making Addy want to smile.

"For Ravenclaw Robert will enlist a friend of his that's a girl to help out as well." John was saying but was cut off by DeeDee.

"Oh, yes Robert! If you need any help convincing Stacey to help just ask. I'm friends with her too you know. I know almost everyone in the school. I'm sure she'll help out if I ask."

"Um, thanks." The boy responded. Number 9_, stop that_, Addy said to herself, Robert would certainly be able to handle the task without DeeDee making it all about her.

"The rest of us will fan out, floor by floor, and do a search of every class room, closet, bathroom, hole in the wall, crack in the ground or knight's armor they come across. Harmony is about to leave to fill McGonagall in on the plan so we should have more of the teacher's helping out shortly. But for communication purposes, one of us needs to be with every search team on the grounds. Anyone spots the creature they need to get me, Dia or shortly McGonagall immediately. The spell to capture and seal it back into the idol is a crazy complicated one but it's doable. It took five wizards last time to encase this particular creature. I'm hoping that our advanced knowledge of spells since its capture helps us make this a quicker job, but we're planning the worst."

She nodded in understanding.

Harmony gave her husband a big hug then left the room, headed to the Headmistress's office.

"As you came in we were going over the list of the most likely spells that will work since not everyone present has mastered the Patronus Charm." John added. Addy knew that he had politely left out the fact that everyone from their family, including Ember, Gypsy, Aria and Jubilee knew how to do it. It was only the newcomers that didn't. There were perks to having Aurors living under the roof.

In the back of her mind Addy wondered what DeeDee's patronus was. _How do you capture stupid, shameless and insipid in a creature?_

"Just yesterday I produced a full patronus John." DeeDee bounced a little more on the balls of her feet. All the kids, except number 9, _er_, Robert, used the man's first name but when DeeDee did it for some reason Addy just wanted to slap the girl.

"Very good!" John said enthusiastically, ever the peace maker. "What was it?"

"A pixie!" DeeDee bounced again.

_Called it._

"Well congratulations on your patronus DeeDee. It's very hard to do and many smart wizards and witches never are able to produce one."

Dell turned a little more red. She could tell he was worried about being able to produce a good patronus someday.

Addy's bracelet buzzed. _I see that look mom,_ Gypsy's words scrolled across, _but Dell will know how to produce one by the end of the school year. He has to or else Ember has told him she'll stick a dementor in his suitcase for the ride home._

Suddenly Addy was worried about getting another call from an angry parent.

_Mom, it won't be a real dementor,_ Gypsy's words scrolled across the face, _it's only a Boggart._

For some reason she didn't feel better.

_We captured one for Richie. He said he needs one tonight._

Now she _really_ didn't feel better.

"Dia's taking the higher levels and I'm heading down to the lower ones so that if anyone comes across it one of us can quickly respond. And maybe with luck as you sweep downwards you'll herd it straight to me." John resumed.

She glanced at Dia's face but it was a mask. It didn't fool Addy though; she knew Dia hated to see her husband in any danger. Suddenly Addy realized why Dia was so adamant about John deciding for himself. On the one hand, as an Auror he was with her all the time but in constant danger. On the other he was much safer but gone so often. It wasn't a decision Dia could make. So she left it up to her husband to decide where his future lay, trusting him to make the right decision for them both.

Personally Addy was happy to see him as Minister of Magic someday. It meant both him and Dia were safer. It was a no brainer. Addy had less knots in her stomach every day since Dia had become an instructor and John talking to boring diplomats. Now if she could only stop the kids from getting any older...

"John," DeeDee bounced a little more. Addy was ready to nail the girl's shoes to the floor. "When we get done with the house sweeps should we come find you?"

The extreme kiss up job DeeDee was displaying was making everyone start rolling their eyes almost in unison. It made it hard to keep from smiling. Synchronized eye rolling could be an Olympic event and this group would take home the gold.

"It's best just to stay in the rooms and sweep again so that the creature doesn't try to use it as a fallback position."

_Fall back position. Right. You just don't want that twit hanging off you._

"So is everyone clear?" John asked the room at large.

"I'm feeling rather opaque myself." Jazz tried to lighten the room a little. "Maybe I should get less sun."

"You're in Great Britain," Dia quipped, "you can't get less sun unless you lived all winter at the north pole."

"Oh, well then, I guess then we are good to go." Jazz nodded, placing a comforting hand on Aria's and Jubilee's shoulders.

The small amount of humor helped cut the tension of the room. It made Addy feel proud that Dia was finally learning the need to make others feel better in dark situations instead of freighting them more with her intensity or he brisk business like demeanor. _And it only took almost 40 years to do so..._

"Well then," Dia's voice was firm, "let's be about it."

Everyone broke into their partnered groups and headed out the door. Addy hung back and waited to have a moment with Dia.

On her way out, DeeDee was trying to talk to Richie. "I just knew something was amiss! I should have gone with my instincts and searched it out myself..."

John gave his wife a kiss and then walked out the door with Ember and Gypsy who had Boris and Colonel with them. If there was a prize for safest team she'd have voted for them. She couldn't imagine anyone around would be stupid enough to go up against the girls and their 'special' friends.

Alex, Callen and Daxter followed close behind the girls. Addy had to smile when she saw that Sky and Marion had been matched up since DeeDee was going to sweep the Hufflepuff house. _Talk about your odd couples..._

"I'm guessing you wanted to say something?" Dia nudged Addy out of her reflection. "Let me guess, why am I allowing the kids to help?"

"So you are a mind reader." Addy smirked. "I thought that was Harm's vocation."

"Harm did try to do a reading you know, but all she saw was a shadow. Nothing else. So helpful." Dia quipped. "But to answer your unasked question, yes the kids are going to help. But the rest of the teacher's will undoubtedly be on their way within minutes. And besides, Ember and Gypsy had it set in their minds that they were going to help regardless. And they're no slackers with a wand. They met up with Richie and Jackie who also decided they had a stake in this. But by the time John arrived all the kids were showing up ready to help out. I can't exactly tell them all no after I had already agreed to the others helping. Wouldn't be fair.

But for safety sake, they are paired up well. Jazz will be around the group of younger kids sweeping the astronomy tower. I seriously doubt it would be up there. Ember and Gypsy do have a more dangerous path; they are doing the halls outside Gryffindor tower. But I pity anything stupid enough to cross their paths. And they are close by if Dell and Destiny run into trouble. Ennui is going to keep an eye on them too and fly for help if she sees anything alarming. The images of us will also be helping to cover Gryffindor tower since it was spotted there on several occasions although my bet is that it is smart enough not to hang out around there after the near miss.

I'm told Harmony to have extra teachers help out with the other common rooms. Not that I don't trust DeeDee, but her bouncing and incessant talking might be distracting and we could miss something. Robert is solid and the girl he suggested is a very bright student. I have no qualms about Justin or Tasha. They are both top students as well.

Besides, when word gets around to the other students I think it will be a good thing for them to know other students are helping out and that they should keep vigilant as well. Put some of the power in their hands so the students feel they can make a difference. Activism can be a powerful motivator and helps squash the feeling of helplessness. The more fear we can keep down, the less the monster will have to feed on."

"You know Dia," Addy looked at her sideways as they walked out into the hall. "This is why I didn't ask. You've gotten too used to lecturing..."

_They know._

The shadow knew it was a safe bet to keep an eye on the older redhead. The others, including the older crazy hair colored creature that often brought the two tasty morsels with her, often showed up in the rooms that the redhead frequented. It had found a small hole in the wall in which to hide, carefully taking note of the goings on. It was high enough to see everything and avoid getting discovered by the shaggy four legged mongrel that came and went with the younger ones.

And it knew while the entire building of two legged beast had been gone during the coldest month that something had changed.

His favorite prey had not returned to the castle since having been fed on. The shadow had thought it wasn't discovered, and that the older creature that responded was completely unaware. It had ignored the words of the little ones and instead sought to calm them down with stories.

But when the building started to fill again, and the randomly hair colored woman came again, and the two small ones didn't tag alone. Nor the next time, or the next. Time had passed without a sign or smell of his would be victims.

That's how he knew. He must have been found out.

The shadow had sustained itself on snatches of fear induced by the dreams of the slightly older children around the stone building but it wasn't enough, it was never enough. It was taking far too long to gather the proper life force needed to begin dividing. He was getting close though. _Finally._

But now the stakes had changed. The shadow was going to be hunted. _Again._

Quiet as death the shadow slipped away and into another empty room that had a window cracked open. Carefully it extended itself to pass through the small opening and kept itself close to the building, oozing down the cracks in the exterior. The place was no longer safe to be in. Traveling in the open air was dangerous for the black fog. It was hard to stay solvent with wind and rain. The distance to the nearest town was not only too far but the grounds had protection spells on it that not only kept bad things out but managed to keep him in. He couldn't cross the barrier.

The billowing creature decided to head to its nest in the forest beyond and hibernate for a while till the tall creatures had given up and figured it had left for good.

_Then, just maybe, the little ones would feel safe to return._

Chapter 11 Monster Mash

Gypsy woke up extra early. She knew it would take her twice as long as normal to get Ember out of bed. The meeting with Natasha had gone later then they had expected. Gypsy had overheard her mother and Aunt Dia discussing the number of children who had been sent home and that they were afraid that whatever it was may become an epidemic. Natasha had checked into attendance records and gotten the names of those students who had gone home. Gypsy wasn't quite sure how Natasha had talked her way in to that one, but it really didn't matter because it worked. Ember wanted to check them; she knew that she had seen at least five of them in the Forbidden Forest. Ember felt that there would be more students on that list who had made trips into the forest. Ember was correct, as usual.

"Ember, it's time to wake up." Gypsy spoke firmly but not loud enough to wake anyone else. "This is your first warning, two more and I will be forced to resort to something drastic."

Ember opened one eye and looked at Gypsy. "Go for it." Ember grumbled, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

Gypsy gave a heavy sigh; she figured this was how it would go. This was always how it went, yet she still hoped it would be different. _Maybe someday._

Gypsy dressed, combed and braided her hair in pig-tails, slipped on her boots and tied them up. Gypsy reached up and lightly tugged on a single strand of spider silk that hung from under the canopy of her bed. Quickly Boris climbed down one of the large posts. Stretching and yawning took quite some time when you had eight appendages to stretch. Gypsy grabbed her book bag and quietly made her way to Alex's bed. Daxter was curled up in a ball at the foot of her bed. Gypsy coaxed him awake with a few candied grubs. She opened the bag and Daxter crawled in. Gypsy made it back to her bed and sat the bag down on the bed.

"Ember this is your second warning. It is time to get up and get dressed. It won't be long and the others will be waking for breakfast. One more time and you will not like what happens. Wake up Ember." Gypsy spoke to the girl again. This time Ember opened both eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah and what are you going to do? You know I have protection spells on my bed." Ember again rolled over, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Suit yourself." Gypsy shook her head and sighed. Boris was slipping on the sweatshirt Sky had made him which had six extra arms. "Boris will you be ready by the time I get back?" Gypsy's tone held little hope.

"Are my galoshes still under the bed?" Gypsy giggled a little. She loves the way he said galoshes.

"Yes they are all six of them." Gypsy smiled as she turned at left to brush her teeth.

On her way back to their dorm room, Gypsy checked the time. Natasha would be waiting for them in less than 30 minutes. She had to hurry. This time she called for Colonel. Quickly he crawled out from under the covers of Ember's bed. Gypsy pulled on her jacket, and slipped her book bag over her shoulder.

"Last warning." She said firmly. "I will be force to take drastic measures. You have 30 minutes and Natasha will be waiting. Colonel, commence face washing." Ember sat up as she pushed the dog away from her.

"Enough Colonel!" Ember said sharply. "And just what do you think you can do to get me out of bed?" Ember asked her tone was very smug. Ember knew that Gypsy didn't know all the protection spells she had placed on her bed. At this time a sly and cocky smile crossed Gypsy's lips.

"Simple." Gypsy said in a matter of fact tone. "I will leave without you." She crossed her arms in front of her, looked at her watch and started tapping her foot. "Time's a waistin', and I still have to pick up Ennui."

Ember grunted. She hated it when Gypsy out-smarted her. But then again, she didn't know if she would really be as close to anyone who couldn't. Quickly she dressed, ran a brush though her hair. After she brushed her teeth, she tied up her boots.

Gypsy was walking through the painting as Ember came rushing down the stairs with Colonel at her side, making so much noise it was a wonder she didn't wake all of Gryffindor house. Boris waved to them from Gypsy's back; Daxter poked his head out of Gypsy's book bag. "Cut the hub-bub Bub! Some of us are trying to sleep." Ennui buzzed close to Ember's face. It was evident that she was not pleased with being woke so early. Ennui crossed her arms in front of her, gave a harrumph, and flew back to Gypsy. Ember raced though the painting trying to catch up with Gypsy. She and Colonel cascaded out from behind the Fat Lady. Gypsy and Boris laughed as the two landed on a pile.

"It's isn't funny!" Ember snapped at the two of them.

"Yes it is, and maybe one day you will wake up when I tell you to and avoid this kind of thing." Gypsy helped her friend up.

"I highly doubt that will happen." Boris added.

"Yeah me too, but one can hope." Gypsy replied. Ember just grumbled as they started on their way to meet Tasha.

Natasha was standing by the main doors, as the small group turned the corner. She waved to them, and pushed the door open just enough for them to exit. Once outside Natasha pushed the door closed.

"So we are really going to do this?" Natasha questioned.

"Yes." Ember replied.

"Remind me again why we are doing this." Gypsy said, mostly to herself.

"Gyp, there is something going on in the forest and if we don't keep the students out of there, more of them are going to get sick and end up going home." Ember stated and looked at Gypsy as if she were some kind of alien.

"I know that Em." Gypsy sighed. "It was sarcasm sweetie."

Ember just shook her head and started off toward the Forbidden Forest.

"That's the point Addy," Dia grunted, "why let growing kids play such a dangerous game? Modification would keep everyone a lot safer and they would still learn the rules."

The statement earned her another one of Addison's You've Got to be Kidding looks. "That's what the instructors that watch the game are for. To help keep everyone safe. Honestly Dia, I doubt you'd have this particular issue if Richie wasn't playing."

"Are you accusing me of favoritism?" Dia tried to sound offended but Addy narrowed her eyes at her. "You know Addison, you could trademark some of those looks you give me. I'm sure you'd make a killing."

Truth was that watching any child play Quidditch made Dia's stomach roll with fear. Every year she swore the plays got more and more dangerous and more incidents of injury were tracking up the scale. She never did quite understand what the fuss of the game was about. Back when they were attending Hogwarts John had tried to explain it to her but after her continued arguments against the game even he had stopped playing it. He told the others that it was because he didn't feel the need to play anymore but she knew it was for her that he quit. All to Addy's disapproval. Not that she really needed him; Addy could have won the game all by herself back then she was so good.

The sun decided to peak out from behind the scattered clouds and tried to brighten the cool spring day as the two women slowly walked out the side door of the castle. John was late yet again for their weekend together and Dia knew Addy was just trying to keep her mind off of it with the noon day stroll and another Quidditch argument. The week kept her busy with students, classes, papers and breaking up arguments with scattered bursts of search patterns for the missing shadow creature. But Saturday mornings were often the worst as she agonized over whether or not her husband would actually show and for how long.

Dia sighed deeply trying to keep her frustration and longing at decent levels. "All I'm saying is we should do a simple bumper spell. That way in the inch before a player collides with anything or anyone they are stopped and spared pain, injury and suffering. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Sometimes pain is the only way to reinforce a lesson." Addy snorted, "Such as keep your eyes on the other players lest you run into them. How will they learn that if there isn't some penalty of a few sore muscles?"

"I'm more worried about the broken bones and blood loss." Dia grunted shaking her head. "That last game proved it. There was no reason to allow the Hufflepuff chaser to collide with the pitch and break his leg and knee bones. And now he's afraid to ever get on a broom again."

"Mrs. Sylvester was quick to make sure he was fine and get him to the infirmary, the bones responded quickly and the boy was back up and playing by the next week." Addy then jabbed her finger in Dia's direction. "The only reason the boy is scared to play again is because of you and your rants about safety. Honestly woman, when you get going you scare the bejesus out of students."

Before Dia could retort a young second year Ravenclaw girl came racing across the grass at them and stopped just short of running them both over. The girl panted and gulped for air but Dia couldn't tell if it was from exertion or fear.

"Prof…profff… fessss…" the girl tried to talk but it was impossible for her to get the words out.

"Slow down hun and catch your breath." Dia said in her calm but commanding tone. "Wait till you are ready."

"But ma'am," the girl gasped in terror, "there are two dragons out in the forest! They almost ate me and several of my friends!" The girl started to hyperventilate.

Dia cleared her throat. "I'll go take a look and see if it really is dragons or not."

From the corner of her mouth, Addy snickered, "well I guess it takes one to know one."

Before Dia could finish giving Addy a pinched look the girl practically screamed. "But professor! The dragon's aren't alone! There is a large snake, a werewolf, a mummy and a vampire with them! They'll kill you and fight over the scraps! That's what they said if anyone came near!"

She exchanged knowing looks with Addison as she clarified. "So let me get this straight. Every B movie monster is currently hanging around in the forest just waiting for a meal to wander by?"

The girl stopped for a moment. "Well, Frankenstein isn't there, but, um, yes." Her voice was a little more waivered and Dia could tell that the girl realized how ludicrous it all sounded.

With a reassuring pat on the shoulder Dia dismissed the girl. "We'll take it from here. I think a bunch of monsters are about to get canceled. I see your friends over by the corner there waiting for you. Run along and stay away from the Forbidden Forest. It's named that for a reason." Dia gently admonished.

The girl blinked a few times, nodded then ran off to rejoin her friends who were eagerly waiting for news.

"Time to go break up a monster convention." Dia sighed. She already had a sneaking suspicion of who it was. _Leave it to Ember and Gypsy to decide that it's their responsibility to run off students trying to enter the forest on the first beautiful day of spring._

The two women walked out beyond the manicured lawns of the school and into the dark dense forest beyond. The gloom wasn't doing a very good job of chasing away the spring freshness that permeated the air. Even the giant limbed trees that kept a sense of foreboding at night seemed to be enjoying the rays of sun that broke through the canopy above.

Ahead of them the bushes rustled menacingly and a deep growl arose.

A voice floated to them, heavy with a Transylvanian accent. "Be gone trespassers or forfeit your life!" It was followed by another deep menacing snarl.

"How about you two get out here before you forfeit sleeping indoors." Dia shot back, her arms crossed.

"Oh," the vice was shocked at the recognition, "Vell, I guess the jig is up."

From behind the bushes wandered a mummy and a werewolf that looked strangely familiar.

"Wait," Dia stared at the mummy wrapped in spider web silk, "I expected you to be the vampire. Not the mummy. But I did guess correctly on the werewolf. Honestly Colonel, if anyone recognized you they may want you kicked out of Hogwarts for fear you really could become a werewolf."

As the overdressed dog lowered his head Boris sniffed the air in indignation. "Me? A vampire? Isn't that a little too on the nose?"

"If you go into a rant about being an artist," Addy spoke up, "I just may let Dia at you after all. Now where are the others?"

A roar shook the air around them. "Never mind," Dia sighed, "this way."

"Oh, um, wait a second, um…" Boris fumbled around in his words, "we have an explanation. If you stop I will tell you about it while Colonel gets the rest."

"No, I think I want to see this for myself." Dia brushed past them. She was rather proud of herself for not flinching this time having gotten so close to the overgrown arachnid. Maybe she was finally accepting the enormous creepy-crawly.

"But, um, I need to explain…" Boris was almost pleading with her which coupled with his accent and being wrapped as the undead was a little unsettling. Colonel started to dart past her.

"Stop right there dog breath." Dia hissed in a low voice that halted the canine in his tracks. He turned to her with his ears down and slowly whined.

"No spoilers."

Quickly Dia made it past the dog and made her way to the small clearing in the trees she knew was there. It was the only place nearby that was large enough for a dragon to hide. Or at least the image of a dragon to hide. Addy was right on her heels making sure that Boris and Colonel couldn't sound the alarm that they were coming.

As they made it to the open spot amongst the tangled trees Dia was able to make out what looked to be a very realistic looking Norwegian Ridgeback. It was talking to a small piece of grey fur that it held in its hand. Behind it was an Antipodean Opaleye that was helping a small furry vampire with its cape.

The small vampire's eyes swiveled and landed on Dia as she emerged from the forest.

"Oh ho," it blurted, "it's the fuzz! We gotta scram before we get pinched!"

"Don't you move one step out of this clearing." Dia practically snarled. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a very large snake trying to slither silently away. "Unless you want to become my new snake skin boots you'd better stop as well."

The Opaleye's scales suddenly lost their luster and she could hear Addy murmur from a step behind her "Well that's the first time I've ever seen a dragon's blood drain from its face like that."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Dia whispered.

Next to Addy, Boris clicked his mandibles in what Dia recognized as a nervous habit. Colonel lay behind her at her feet not making a sound.

Dia pulled out her wand and pointed it at the dragons. The Ridgeback carefully put what Dia could now tell was a small grey furry creature down on the ground. As the sugar glider found its legs it transformed into the girl she had known for years.

"Huh." Addy grunted. "I figured she was the other dragon."

"So did I."

Dia started to walk out into the open as the Ridgeback started shrinking and warping and finally taking the shape of her youngest.

"Ember." Dia's voice reflected the growing anger, "Who else did you rope into becoming an animagi?"

"What are you doing out here?" Ember called back with her own irritation showing through. "You are supposed to be off with dad."

"Someone call for me?"

Dia didn't take her eyes off her daughter to acknowledge her husband's late arrival. "I asked you a question Ember Addison McPherson. I expect an answer."

"I didn't 'rope' anyone into becoming an animagi." Ember practically sneered, "They chose on their own."

"Gypsy Esmeralda Denbrough what were you thinking?" Addy growled from a few feet away.

The second dragon melted and transformed into Tasha who, to her credit, looked even more pale than she usually did which was impressive.

"I'm sorry Ma'am," Tasha's voice was unusually weak, "it was my fault. I found them talking about learning to shift and could have stopped them. But instead…" the girl with the pale hair and dark eyes faltered in her words.

"It isn't your fault." Dia tried not to snap but knew she wasn't quite successful. "Ember on the other hand is a different story. That is some very dangerous magic and she knows better."

By this time both Dia and Ember were a couple yards apart, glaring at one another, their arms folded and their red hair lilting in the light breeze.

"Um, honey," John walked up and started to get in between them, "let me take care of this-"

"Back off Jonathan." Dia snapped harsher than she intended. "Ember, I expect you of all people to have better judgment in these kind of things."

Once again, the tall dark haired man opened his mouth to calm the situation down but Dia shut him down before he got a word out.

"I said I am handling it Mr. McPherson. Back. Off." Dia snarled.

Out of the corner of her eye Dia could see Billy approach and snag his daughter out of the line of fire. Addy glared at the girl as she was drug off by her father but said nothing.

John stood still, unsure what to do. Tasha traded feet uncomfortably.

"I'm still waiting for an intelligent answer girl." Dia prompted Ember again. To the girl's credit, she never flinched.

"I knew what I was doing." Ember's voice was confident and slightly defiant as usual.

"I didn't ask if you thought you knew what you were doing." Dia shot back. "I asked how you got others, who also should have known better, to go along with you. REGARDLESS of whether or not you asked them to. Gypsy would go along with you on anything and you know that. She trusts you and doing such a dangerous spell could have gotten her killed. How did you think you would ever look Addison and Billy in the eye again if their daughter had died? Would you just tell them simply "It was her choice" and expect that to heal their pain? You know the risks. Plenty of powerful witches and wizards fail at it. How dare you think so highly of yourself that you would allow your friends, your family, to be put in harm's way? How could you Ember?"

There was a murmur from behind and Dia knew the rest of the family had been alerted and were gathering behind her in the tree line. Even though she couldn't hear their exact words she understood the emotion in their voices of concern and stress. But Dia didn't care.

"Ember! I'm talking to you and you WILL respond!" Dia shouted so abruptly that John jumped. Addy flinched but Ember didn't even blink.

"How dare you mother." Ember snarled back. "How dare you stand here trying to lecture me about becoming an amagi, something that you yourself did at my age!"

The crowd behind made a collective gasp. From the edge of the clearing Jackie darted out and grabbed Tasha's arm and dragged her back out of the way. Dexter crawled on his belly way and the snake turned back into the doxey and made a beeline to where Dia knew Skylar now stood.

Addison and John stood as stone statues.

Dia narrowed her eyes. "I didn't have a family to worry about if the spell had gone wrong. I-"

"You are a liar!" Ember screamed back, the emotion starting to show through her mask of calm. "Aunty Addy was your family! Billy, Harmony, Jazz were your family! Daddy was your family! They all did it with you. They chose to trust you and your abilities and they chose to all transform with you! How dare you stand here and pretend that somehow putting your life on the line was somehow less worthy then theirs! How hypocritical of you to stand here now with me and yell at me for being as thoughtless as you were! How dare you!"

The silence that surrounded them was absolute. Not even the birds spoke. The trees didn't croak and groan in their normal way as if a sound from them would have spelled death.

"It was a different time and-"

"NO mother. That's no excuse. You act as if your friends had a will of their own but Gypsy didn't? Tasha didn't? Do you think so little of them that they can't make their own decisions? That I have to tell them what to do, what to think, and what they are allowed to go along with and what they aren't?"

"And so just because we did the spell you figure you can too?" Dia shot back venomously. "We ended up killing people, so do you figure that gives you the right to go out and do the same? For right or wrong if we did it that somehow gives you carte blanche to do the same? Is that your argument here? So if you would have died we would somehow be comforted in the thought that at least we had somehow gotten away with it? You don't even know what it's like to feel the terror of everyday thinking everyone you loved was going to get murdered. We did what we needed to so we could survive. You have no right to compare the two Ember. You have never known the suffering we have."

"I've suffered plenty mom. We all have. Every day for years we would all hold our collective breaths and pretend nothing was wrong and fearing the knock on the door that told us of you or daddy's death. Don't you dare tell us we haven't suffered."

"But that knock never came, did it?" Dia practically screamed back. "Well it did for us. Constantly. Addy, your father and I all had our parents murdered. We lived knowing at any time we could be next. And we did things that under normal circumstances would never be acceptable. So you think you've suffered because you had to worry? A worry that never came to pass I might add. I worried too you know. I worried every day that I would somehow fail to see a danger and it would take one of your lives. That I would miss something and your father would be taken from me as well? Remember I've been there missy, you have not. And now here I am finding out my daughter, for which I've sacrificed time and would sacrifice my life for, is out in the woods chanting spells that could easily take her away from me. How do you think I feel knowing that as a parent I have failed you? That I didn't watch you enough and you could have easily been killed and we wouldn't have found out till it was too late. What did you think you were going to do if something went wrong?"

"I researched all the spells and charms to fix things in an instant. And if I couldn't perform them for whatever reason, we would have called daddy or-'

"Oh, I see!" Dia shouted back. "Daddy to the rescue once again. Daddy fixes everything. Did it ever occur to you that if it went wrong that your daddy would have shown up in time to hold your broken body while the life drained from it? That his last memory of his daughter was to see his failure to keep her safe? Or Gypsy's? You don't think that would have broken his heart? She is our daughter too you know. Even Tasha's death would have hurt him deeply. So your plan was to call your father to witness your deaths? Why would you do that to him?"

"But daddy-"

"But daddy nothing. He can't always be there to save you from your thoughtless shortsighted stupidity. Do you want him to give up his new job, one that he happens to be very good at, just to chase after you all your lives? Do you and Gypsy think so little of him that you see him as a glorified butler who has to fix all the carnage in your wake and still pat you on the head like good little girls? Is he actually your servant to do your bidding and fix all your mistakes as he has done throughout your life?"

A few yards away John had started to back away from the two but from the corner of Dia's eyes she could see Gypsy shake her head and point for him to stay and deal with it. Dia knew Gypsy understood even if Ember couldn't. The man looked from Gypsy back to his wife and daughter, lost.

"I never said daddy had to do that." Ember snarled back, finally looking away into the dark forest beyond.

"But your actions do. Even by your own admission you figured if anything went wrong that your father would come and fix everything. He no longer can unless you demand he stay here and give up his hopes and goals just to appease you and your delusions of grandeur. Some day you have to grow up and let your father go. I had to and if I can, you can too. I've had a lifetime of holding onto him for support, for safety, for a reason to keep going. And now he's going his own way without me and I love him so much that I'm letting him go and chase his own destiny. I will always be here waiting for him, always eager to see him, to hold him. But I'm learning to stand and breathe on my own for his sake. I even gave up my job and took this one so he wouldn't worry so much about me, freeing him up to give his full attention to his new career. I never know if he's coming home or if I won't see him at all. I never know what is going on anymore which scares the life out of me. But I have let him go. You need to also. You need to make choices in your life without expecting your father to bail you out, to save you. Smarter decisions. Ones where you know better than to try dangerous stunts on your own.

You know the difference between right and wrong Ember. And you know what you did was wrong or else you would have done it at home without having to hide in the forest. You know what you did was wrong and that it would have broken your father and me if anyone had died. Yet you did it anyway. The only real surprise was that Gypsy was able to keep a secret for so long. She's showing growth, but not you. Ember gets to do whatever she wants. _Right or wrong. _Ember gets what she wants and everyone else gets to live with the consequences because she's special.

Being special comes with more responsibility, not less. You can immediately see everything you've ever read which means you often put less thought into your actions whereas everyone else has to think longer and harder and weigh the decisions more. Your brilliance fuels your thoughtlessness. You can see the actions and possible outcomes and your response to the outcomes but you don't see or feel the real danger. Are we all to spend our lives worrying that you are going to run out and do something and get yourself killed? Is that what our lives have to be like? You accuse me of thinking so little of Gypsy, do you think so little of us?"

Dia stopped and took a deep breath as Ember looked away again. For the first time she glanced at her husband who stood there pale with deep pain in his eyes. She knew he wanted to just hold them both and make everything all better but was holding himself back, knowing it was time for things to be said. Dia was no fool; she knew it was killing him inside. But it was something he needed to hear as well and come to terms with. It was time for him to make the decision to continue or walk away from the new career.

"I never said I thought so little of you." Ember's voice was quivering and her eyes were filling up. "I just wanted… I want…" the girl's lips were trembling now blurring her words. "I just wanted you to be proud of me. Of what I can accomplish. I want daddy to still notice me and…" Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I don't want daddy to leave us. To leave me."

John started forward but Dia put up her arm to stop him. He immediately halted and the look on his face made it all the harder for Dia to go on.

"It's not your father that's leaving you Ember," Dia said with a quieter voice. "It's you that should be leaving him. You are the one who should be pulling away, finding your own way without us, making the choices that will define your life. We can't make them for you or constantly cover for your mistakes. We can only hope you make decisions that will make your life better and better for those around you."

"But he is leaving us! Everyone in this country, in the world, has become more important than us! He's leaving us both behind. You said it yourself." Ember screeched back while trying to hold back her sobs.

"He will always be here for us, but just not at our beck and call sweetheart. And you are growing up and becoming your own woman. Your daddy will always love you and be there when you really need him. But he has his own life to live. I have my own life to live. And you have yours. We can't stand here and demand that he give up his own ambitions just because we are too scared to be alone."

For the first time in several minutes, John spoke, his voice cracking with emotion. "Honey, I don't have to take the job. I didn't know you thought I was choosing everyone else over you. I still have the choice to come here and be with you all, be an instructor. When McGonagall leaves the school will need a new Transfiguration professor. I can-"

"No daddy." Ember's voice was firm, and her body had regained its strength. "I don't want you to give up your career. You are good at it and everyone is lucky to have you there. I'm sorry if I've made you feel like you are only supposed to be here for me. I never thought of it that way."

"I know you didn't honey, but-"

"No daddy, it's okay. I understand. I, I did know better. I did know better and I did know the consequences of such a dangerous and permanent spell. I just wanted you to be impressed. I was planning on showing you what we all could do as soon as I figured out how mommy can change her size at will. I wanted you to think of me, of us, as clever and be proud. But we just, I just, couldn't figure it out. I failed. And mommy's right. I didn't talk Tasha or Gypsy into transformation but I didn't for one second try to talk them out of it. I wanted them to go along with me. I put them in danger for my own gain. And I constantly do things to make you notice us, notice me. It's my fault you are having such a hard time with your decision. If it wasn't for me, it would have been an easy decision for you."

"I wouldn't call it easy." John admitted. "Even if it wasn't for you or your brother that I wanted to be around so much for, leaving your mother… well," he cleared his throat, "it was, it still isn't, an easy decision. But it was never your fault. And even though I'm distressed to know you did such a dangerous thing without our knowledge, I am proud of you and your accomplishment. All of you." He smiled at his daughter. "And don't feel bad about the changing size issue. Your mother won't even tell me how she does it."

"That's because it isn't some spell or charm you work out." Dia shrugged with a little amusement. "It just never occurred to me that I couldn't do it. So there's no secret I can pass on to either of you."

Ember's face showed the hints of a smile but it dropped away. She looked up at Addison, her face red and sad. "I'm sorry Aunty Addy. I didn't mean to put Gypsy into harm's way."

"I know you never would intentionally ever do anything that would get her hurt or killed." Addy said softly. "I just ask that in the future, anything you want to do that you feel the need to hide from us for fear of getting into trouble that you rethink first. That's all. I trust you for the simple fact that you are your mother's daughter. I've trusted her with my life on many occasions and known the joy and confidence in her when she puts her life in my hands. I expected no less from our daughters. I _am_ disturbed that Gypsy has finally figured out how not to give away the farm in a conversation now, but I know she trusted you and your abilities, and her own abilities as well. And Tasha is no slouch either. She would have never gone along with it if she didn't have complete trust in the two of you which is quite an accomplishment and says much about you both. We just love you so much that we don't want to see you making a bad decision that will later eat you up inside. That's all."

Ember nodded. She finally looked back at her mother, her eyes glassy and red.

"I'm sorry mom for causing so much trouble. I guess I sometimes don't see it since so often with the family I feel somehow like an outsider looking in. Like I have to constantly prove my worthiness to be a part of you all."

Behind her, she could hear several of the children and a few adults try to contain their sobs. Dia already knew Sky would be crying, but it was a little of a shock to hear Jazz trying to hold back the tears.

"You never have to prove anything to us sweetheart." Dia's words were soft and she dropped her crossed arms. "We love you just the way you are. Never forget that. And you are never an outsider. We are always here for you no matter what."

Ember ran into her arms and started crying again in an uncontrolled way that spoke of years of swallowed hurt and pain. John walked quietly over and encircled them both with his arms, holding them tightly. When the girl looked up at her father he smiled down at her.

"I'll never leave you my Firebug. Even if I'm not physically there, I'll always have you in my heart and thoughts. And I hope you always carry part of me with you wherever you go. I love you." He gave her forehead a kiss, and then kissed Dia's as well. "I love you both. More than life itself."

"I love you too daddy."

From the side, Dia watched as Richie walked up. His eyes were also glassy and red. "Hey there Em." He cleared his throat and tried to speak a little louder. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like an outsider. If you ever feel like that again, let me know. It was never intentional, I hope you know that."

The girl nodded and hugged her brother too. Dia brushed aside some of the boy's jet black hair and then put her arm around him as well. John pulled them all into a tight hug.

"It's about time you all cleared the air." Addy sighed. "I wondered how long it would be till you did." The woman's voice was her usual confident one but Dia saw how she was also struggling to hold back her emotions.

Dia waved for her to come over and put her arm around the woman that had been the voice of reason so often in her own life that she literally didn't know what to do if she wasn't around to listen to Dia's unspoken words.

Gypsy came over but wasn't able to speak as the tears flooded her face suddenly. She came into the group hug as well. Slowly each member of the family ended up coming over and getting hugs.

John noticed Tasha standing on the fringes of the woods alone and waved his arm for her to come over. The girl's face practically cracked in half as she received the hug from John and him letting her know he wasn't mad at her and asking about her choice of dragon.

Dia exchanged looks with Addison. John had yet another hurtle to go over that he still didn't see coming. _But that was for another day._

As the chatter started up and the emotions expressed passed John reached over and for a moment touched Dia's cheek, caressing it softly and holding her chin for a minute while he looked deep into her eyes. She knew he had made his decision.

"I think my love," he sighed finally, "we need to make out some sort of schedule so that you won't have to wonder and not know what's going on anymore."

"And penalties for when you break the schedule." Dia said with a devious look.

His face brightened as the smile overtook it. "I guess we will have to be careful what those punishments are or I might want to break them just to be disciplined."

"Merlin's Beard you two!" Billy broke out nearby with a hint of emotion still tagging his voice. "At a time like this?"

Ignoring Billy's protest, Dia pulled her husband close and kissed him so deeply that she almost feared and hoped to be lost forever in his arms.

From somewhere nearby, Gypsy's voice broke into her reserve. "You know I do actually remember seeing something that at the time reminded me of a weird nest deep in the forest. We should check it out."

As Dia pulled back only slightly to look up into her husband's eyes she knew he had heard the comment too. "I guess," he sighed, nudging the tip of his nose on hers, "that the afternoon activities I had planned for us can wait. We have a nest to destroy."

"Just like old times I suppose." He let her go and she nodded to the others. Gypsy reminded Ember of what it was she was referring to and they took the lead as the whole group pulled out their wands and tromped off into the thicker parts of the forest beyond.

John and Dia walked behind Ember and Gypsy and listened to them discuss the fastest way to get there. John changed his wand into the other hand and slipped her palm into his and gave her hand a little squeeze. Suddenly it felt like before, the two of them heading to take care of some issue or another. She was going to miss having him by her side where she could watch over him and he could comfort her. _Especially some of their on the spot extracurricular activities._

"John," Dia suddenly blurted out then looked up at her husband. His beautiful dark green eyes smiled back at her in the way that always made her feel good. "I seem to remember you promising quite a while back that you were going to knock my socks off with passion that day by the cabin on the island but we got interrupted by a giant. You never did finish your original task."

"Original task!" He snickered back. "I thought our original task was to return the stolen Augurey."

"Okay, secondary task."

John pulled aside branches that were hanging low in her way. "Well, that my love can be arranged..."

As they pushed through the dense brush and thorns, Tasha tried to keep her mind on Richard who was walking with her but constantly talking to others. When Tasha wasn't actively concentrating her mind and eyes would wander up ahead to the handsome man and his wife that they followed.

She tried to ask herself why she couldn't let go of her thoughts of John when she had a younger version of him who was already head over heels with her. Yes, Richard had the weirdest obsession with Quidditch and finding dead ancient people, but he was his father's son down to the jet black hair and the dark green eyes. He carried himself in the easy way that his father did and was a natural leader. She could easily see Richard becoming Minister of Magic in his father's footsteps. He was a great catch and his family, and extended family, had powerful ties in the community.

So why was it John in all her dreams? He was a married man who was getting old… but all she could think about so often when she laid down to sleep was laying in his arms. During classes she'd day dream back to when he held his hand out to her and helped her off the grass then walked her across the lawns of the school, her arm in his. She had held Richard's arm in the same manner but for some reason it wasn't the same. And she didn't feel the need to hang on Richard's every word like she did when John was around.

She tried not to watch as John and Dia whispered back and forth, snickering and giggling like youngsters. Enough that Billy started picking up pinecones and sticks and throwing at them. This seemed to only amuse them more though. As much as Tasha loved to see John smile, she couldn't help but feel jealous at the attention he was giving his wife.

John poked Dia in the ribs and she responded by smacking him several times, making him cringe away from her in laughter. Tasha had the sudden urge to yell at Dia for hitting him. She knew she would never be so harsh with him if he was hers.

Tasha sighed and looked away, trying to focus once again on what Richard was saying to Alex, but it was more Quidditch and Tasha just couldn't feign interest anymore. She often wished he would act a little more grownup at times. More like… his dad.

There was a motion ahead and Tasha watched those in front of her once again. As Dia answered a question from Gypsy John dropped back a step and grabbed some straggly moss. With an evil grin he reached over and dropped it down the back of Dia's neck. The woman practically came unglued from reality as she screamed and grabbed for what she obviously thought was a spider.

Boris scooted behind Addy for safety.

After Dia realized it was just moss and the smirk on John's face gave it away on who was responsible, she took off after John who was now making a break for it. Tasha could hear Ember sigh.

"So much for sneaking up on the nest." She rolled her eyes and looked at Gypsy.

"Well I doubt the creature is there to start with Em." Gypsy ignored the face Ember was making. "Remember why we came out to the forest in the first place this morning." Gypsy looked back at Tasha with a weak smile. She could tell the girl was still upset by the arguing earlier. Tasha gave her a smile of encouragement. Gypsy's hair was finally starting to lighten up again after being so black.

Tasha herself was glad to have Ember's issues finally resolved. She had heard enough of how her daddy hadn't been around much lately and it just served as a constant reminder that Ember was loved by someone and Tasha was alone. There was no one who she had waited breathlessly to see that she could remember since her own parents had died.

_Until John._

Inwardly Tasha groaned again. Her heart hurt as she watched him running about trying to stay away from his wife, laughing the whole time. She longed for him to smile like that for her. She'd run and catch him and bring her face close to his, breathe in his smell as she-

"Careful Tasha." Richard said to her as he blocked her way with his arm. She was so far away with thought that she almost stepped into a tangle bush.

"Oh, thanks Richard." She smiled at him as she tried to hide her embarrassment. She didn't like getting caught unaware. Not that she wasn't above feigning something to get a boy's attention and him to help her but she wanted it to be her idea not by accident.

He smiled warmly back at her as he took her hand and briefly squeezed it. She had seen his father do with his mother often enough and loved the gesture. But it would have been even better if it had come directly from John.

She quickly schooled herself not to look for the man but then everyone was turning and snickering so she had to also. Jazz had clothes lined John abruptly from behind a tree and was holding him down for Dia to stomp. She was threatening to kick the downed man hard and Tasha had to look away.

"It's okay Tasha," Richard nudged her playfully, "Mom won't really hurt dad."

Quickly Tasha tried to reset her face that was giving her away too much. "Oh I know, but it is still strange to watch. I'm not into violence."

"Violence?" Jackie's voice rang out and from behind suddenly Jackie punched Richard in the shoulder. "Like that?"

"Well," she started to say but Jackie hit Richard again in the side of the arm.

"Oh, maybe like this." She hit him again.

Tasha glanced at Richard and watched as his face contorted into vengeful smirk. She assumed it was some kind of game they had played ever since they were young but it still bothered her to watch someone else touching Richard. Especially Jackie.

Finally Richard dropped Tasha's hand and chased after Jackie who took off running. She had to jump over the prone figure of John who was now being sat on by Jazz. When Dia hadn't punished the man enough Jazz and Billy had taken it upon themselves to do it for her. John struggled as Billy bound his hands and feet while Jazz held him down. Richard chased Jackie around and between everyone as they walked along.

Not too far away Dia caught up with Addy.

"I see they got their playmate back." Addison remarked.

"I thought he was supposed to be my playmate." Dia sighed earning her a look from Addy which made her chuckle.

With a yell that startled Tasha, John jumped up, got out of the bindings and ran from Billy and Jazz. Billy tried to take after him but ended up colliding with his daughter who was still trying to get away from Richard.

John ran past the women and came up behind Ember to grab her and swing her around a turn making her break out in laughter. He then grabbed Gypsy but instead of lifting her up and spinning her around he took her off her feet and tickled her till she kicked and screamed for air. The tall man kissed both girls on the forehead, gave Ember another squeeze and then ducked in time as Jazz made a run for him. Ember's smile was so wide that it made Tasha once again feel deep envy for the girl whose daddy loved her so much. Tasha suddenly felt very lonely again.

"I see we still can't take these men anywhere." Addy grunted with suppressed humor.

"Men? What men?" Dia countered.

Harmony walked up behind them. "The difference between men and boys is the price of their toys."

"Wow Harm," Addy looked over her shoulder at the tall woman, "I haven't heard that in ages. Thanks for making me feel old."

"Well now, if I'm trying to make you feel old…"

"Don't go there Harm." Addy warned. "I saw you trying to spell that grey hair you found this morning."

"Oh and you haven't?" Harmony shot back with an accusing tone.

"I didn't say that." Addy shot back over her shoulder. "But at least when I do it I don't accidently color the walls blond as well. Tasha noticed the woman was trying to hide a smile.

"Maybe I wanted the walls that way." Harmony shrugged. "It matches my hair."

"Ssssuuuuurrrreeeee." Addy snickered as she exchanged a knowing glance with Dia. "You just keep telling yourself that."

Richard had caught Jackie but in doing so got her hand scratched on a small berry bush. Jubilee stopped beside them and with a quick whip of his wand had healed her. Jackie thanked Jubilee as she swept Richard's legs out from underneath him. Jubilee told her it was no trouble and she went streaking off before Richard could get back to his feet.

Jazz caught Jackie though before she got very far and started tickling her making her scream with laughter.

Callen was scribbling in his notebook furiously and failed to notice the tree in his path since Alex was talking with Sky, Melody and Aria about spring wear. Billy stopped to help the boy but was snickering so hard that he failed to see John run up behind the tree, grab a limb and smack Billy with it. Billy dropped his son back onto the ground from where he'd been helping him up to chase John once more. Richard stopped by and helped Callen to his feet but wouldn't give the notepad back until he got to read what the boy was writing.

Ember's voice brought the laughter and movement to a halt.

"We're here." Was all she said but everyone knew the time for revelry was over.

"Why I know this place." Boris drawled. "Right over there is where you two found me." He pointed three of his legs a little farther away.

"Yep." Gypsy nodded. "I remembered the day we found you and that strange dark shadow of a hole. See the small bones are still there." She pointed into the dark hole. "The day we saw it for a few seconds it didn't seem to have a bottom. Being out here with everyone and seeing Richie slobbering on Tasha made me remember it."

"Why would me kissing Tasha make you think of a hidden den?" Richard asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Something Hagrid was saying at the time about kissing boys someday and how hard it is for some people to find the right person. I saw mom giving dad a smooch with Boris still hiding behind her and Richie kissing Tasha… and it just came to me."

Colonel was standing over the hole, his fur up, teeth bared and a low growl escaping his curled lips. It was all the proof Tasha needed.

"So what did the book say about how to destroy the nest?" Tasha asked looking at Ember. Even though the jealousy was still brewing inside her she knew Ember would know.

"It didn't say how to as much as it just showed a picture. I can describe it to you." Ember said thoughtfully.

"Why do that when a picture is worth a thousand words?" Harmony asked. The blond woman reached into her purse shoulder deep and felt around inside.

"You have the book?" Dia turned to Harmony in slight surprise.

"Of course I do!" Harmony stated as if it was obvious. "Unlike certain people, I don't remember everything I see immediately. I borrowed it back from the library to look at it closer and see if I could get a reading off of it."

"Um, yeah Harm. All you have to do is open it and you can get a reading anytime." Dia grunted.

"Ohhh hardy har har." Harmony mocked.

"So did it work?" Billy asked in earnest.

Harmony pursed her lips.

"Mmmmm hmmm." Dia murmured dismissively. "Well let's have a look. Better than making Ember play charades."

The woman found the book inside and pulled it from the deceptively small purse.

"I need to get something like that." Tasha said almost to herself but loud enough for Richard to overhear. She hoped he'd get the hint and get her one as a present sometime.

"Oh, yeah, you should." Richard agreed, completely missing the subtext. "They are fantastic for sneaking out too. Of course Aunty Harm now has a spell for that." He shrugged.

Tasha made a mental note to find Callen later about that particular comment. She was sure he'd have a story for it.

Harmony set the large tome on a small table she also pulled out of the purse.

"You wouldn't by chance have some crackers and cheese in there would you?" Sky asked. He looked around at the others. "What? I was about to sit down and eat when I got word to run into the forest! I didn't realize there'd be a field trip as well. I'm famished!"

With a smile that spoke of years of being a parent, Harmony produced a tray filled with crackers, different cheeses, bits of meat, apple slices, strawberries and grapes. Everyone took bits of their favorite and munched while gathering around to look at the huge book.

"Okay, you can clearly see right here," Ember poked a finger at one of the drawings, "this den has the markings that the one over there has. Red ringed with flat grey mottling. I'd say we have the right place." Everyone nodded waiting for her to continue. "Now in the picture we see that they tried a summoning charm on the creature to get it back to the den. I think what happens speaks for itself."

It took Tasha a few moments to understand what Ember meant. She wasn't sure how Ember figured it was a summoning spell but the consequences were pretty clear. The figure that had tried to conjure the creature to the nest was sucked into the small hole and the body crushed, his bones broken in the rush.

"Not that I'm questioning you Em," Aria spoke up, "but you lost me on how we were to know it was a summoning spell."

Tasha was glad someone asked it.

"In many of these old texts they used symbols and certain wavy or curved lines as a sort of short hand for different spells. Those," she motioned to three lines that almost made a large V in the direction of the hole, "are for the summoning spell. It would be the first thing a witch or wizard would use to try to trap the creature in its den. It doesn't end well though."

Several others nodded in understanding.

"So what spell did they use?" Alexis was asking while her finger traced the outlines of other lines near various witches and wizards that stood around the pictured Kitsuen den.

"The icon here is a warning that the den is protected by magic." Ember went on saying. "You should recognize that symbol from the Monster Book of Monsters."

"I hated that book." Cadence murmured to himself. When he realized he had said it loud enough for others to give him funny looks he blurted out defensively. "That book bit me!"

Ignoring the outburst Ember went on. "So we can see here these people each used a different spell that gained on a whole. It doesn't seem to say how many people have to use the spells but I would say we have more than enough witches and wizards present to accomplish the task."

"It sounds like some kind of a joke." Boris grunted from his safe place under the table. "How many wizards does it take to destroy a den."

"That's easy," snorted Addy, "One. Assuming his name is Jazz."

"When are you going to let that go?" Jazz whined plaintively. "It was two years ago! You can't even tell that the den was blown up anymore!"

"I can tell." Addy shifted her eyes briefly at him.

"You know, I have a charm for that…" Jazz tapped the end of his wand on the other hand in an attempt to convey a threat that even Tasha knew was hollow.

During the exchange Tasha noticed Gypsy had wandered back to the hole in the ground. She was squatted down, one arm looped around the dog and petting him absent mindedly. The other was making little swirling gestures in the air as she mumbled under her breath. They both stared into the deep recesses of the opening.

Quickly the others noticed and followed along the lines of Tasha's stare and quietly contemplated what the girl was doing. No one interrupted her. After a minute the girl nodded to herself and stood back up while giving the dog another quick scratch under his ear.

"I ran a Specialis Revelio on the den and identified some of the enchantments that the creature's very nature creates." Gypsy stated. No one challenged her on it. Everyone knew that Gypsy was rapidly becoming the expert on any magical creature and they all trusted her implicitly. She did however wonder why John or Dia, the two Aurors of the group, were standing back a little just watching over shoulders. She guessed it was their way of helping the kids to learn. All the parents were watching but not interfering.

"Suggestions?" Ember asked.

Gypsy walked over and pointed to a few of the symbols. "These should do in concert with one another. The Shield Charm Protego will protect us from the hexes on the den. Confundus for confusing some of the other magic. And since I have the feeling that the creature is about to split, the magic will be particularly strong." Several of the others exchanged concerned looks. "I suggest not taking any chances. These, Confringo the blasting curse, Deprimo another blasting charm, Diffindo to cut it open and Expulso to blow it up. And someone here," she pointed to a wizard in the picture that was off to the side waving his wand, "to use the Finite spell to help minimize and stop anything that may get past the shield. No sense taking half measures here."

"Agreed." Ember nodded. "If it is taking this last chance to get more nourishment before budding then it will have extra heavy protection on the den for the kits. Let's make this much harder for it."

"I hope this isn't going to step on any toes," John said diplomatically, "but I'd rather us adults take the attack portion and all of you take the defensive bits."

"Figured you would Warden." Gypsy smiled at him as she pulled out her wand.

The circle around the book roughly disbanded as everyone took out their wands and pointed them at the den at the root of the tree carefully spacing themselves out. The parents were distributed as evenly as they could between the kids and around the base of the large trunk.

Everyone murmured back and forth until everyone had the spell they were going to perform fixed firmly in their minds. Tasha and the older kids could do the spells, charms and hexes without speaking but knew some of the younger kids would still speak them so she reminded herself to ignore it.

With a clear voice Dia spoke. "On the count of three. One, two… what is it Billy."

Tasha snuck a sideways glance at the bald man.

"Well, is that one, two, then go or…" he stopped abruptly as he saw the glare on her face. "You're right, not important. Never mind."

"ON the count of three." Dia stressed as she looked around the group. "One, two, THREE."

Beams of light burst out of some of the wands while others whipped around and created shields or counter curses. The den erupted in angry light and hurtled screams and sound at them as well as waves of magic. But only after a minute the den erupted and then fell silent.

The group let their arms sag a bit, but the shield charms stayed up just in case. John's wand rose again and Tasha knew he was performing a silent spell to judge the dangers of the den and any more hidden magic. Finally he nodded and everyone put their arms down and the wands away. Only John, Dia, Addy, Jazz, Alex and Cadence still kept their wands out.

"Well now," John smiled around the group. "That was fantastic everyone! Great job!"

"I hope there's cake." Jazz looked around expectantly making everyone grin.

"Actually there is." Addy announced. But it's back at the house."

"I heard the Master Jazz wanted cake?" A tiny voice behind them squeaked. They turned to see Tiki standing there holding a huge cake on a crystal pedestal.

"Ohhhhh what kind?" Jazz asked as he strode over eager as a small child.

"This is a special cake!" Tiki announced. "Mistress Addy made it herself. When you put it on your plate it will become the cake flavor you most desire!"

"Wow Addy," Dia nudged the other woman as they came together. "That's amazing. And pretty tricky too!"

"I've been practicing between classes lately." Addy smiled. "I just hope the potions and charms on it gives you you're favorite flavor, not your worst."

"In that case," Dia snorted, "Jazz, you go first."

Tiki handed the large muscled man a slice of white cake that became a piece of Black Forest Cake. He took the plate and grabbed the slice with his hands and took a big bite of it. He pretended to start gagging but then couldn't help himself.

"Wow! This is amazing Addy!" Jazz said while spitting crumbs out over Aria and Jubilee who ducked. Then he shoved the rest of it into his mouth.

The others took their pieces and ohhed and ahhhed over the cake. Tasha giggled a little as Boris got a piece.

"Flies with moth frosting!" The giant spider clicked his mandibles excitedly.

Dia took a step back away and tried not to look his direction.

Colonel whined and received a piece as well. Tasha about gagged as his beef bone marrow flavored cake bled slightly.

Daxter sniffed his all over before he took a bite. Then he too gobbled down the piece of cake. After all the gangster films the creature watched, Tasha wondered if the cake tasted like money. And what did money taste like?

As they ate the cake, Harmony put the book back in her bag and took the first glass of punch.

Everyone murmured and chatted with each other while they finished the snack. Jazz kept trying to go back for more but when the leftovers were finished he started trying to steal some from other plates.

Richard stood on Tasha's right and chatted with Cadence about more Quidditch with Alex listening in. Gypsy was to her left. The girl sighed, her hair becoming less bright.

"Is it a bad thing that we destroyed a creature's home and now are having cake?"

"Alright everyone, we'd better be getting back to the Castle." Harmony said in her teacher's voice.

Everyone handed Tiki the plates and thanked the little elf for the snack and gushed to Addy how wonderful it was and that she should write a cookbook between her children's books. Tiki popped away as they all started back.

Tasha walked next to Richard pondering what Gypsy had said. The look on the girl's face was rather earnest and Tasha felt a twinge of guilt having had her own home destroyed when her parents had died.

"Everything okay?" A deep voice said next to her. Tasha looked up into John's eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." She nodded. Tasha hadn't even noticed him approached her and she blushed a little.

"Getting tired of the Quidditch talk are you?" He winked at her.

She chose not to comment but the smile on his face said he already understood.

"It's quite a walk back to the Castle." John looked around making sure he wasn't about to get pounced on by Jazz or Billy. But a quick glance and Tasha could see the bald man was holding hands with his wife as Harmony chatted with them about the recipe and Jazz was chasing his two youngest twins for having withheld a piece of cake from him. Dia was much farther ahead talking to Ember about changing sizes.

"I wanted to tell you," John caught her attention again, "that I used your advice on the ambassador from Transylvania."

"And?"

"It worked like a charm."

"Tell me about it. Start from the beginning." Tasha said as she listened to his voice and hung on every word, letting the sadness and loneliness slide from her mind. She hoped the walk back was a very long one indeed.

Chapter 12

A Hunting We Will Go

The door slammed open so hard that it almost flew off its hinges. Dia had magically opened it with a twitch of her wand but hadn't intended to damage the thing. But her anger was flaring higher and higher and finding its own outlets.

She marched into the room and over her shoulder she flung the door closed. It was only a moment later that it blew open again as her husband arrived on her heals.

"Why do you insist on walking away from a conversation every time you get mad Dia?" John snarled with antagonism. "I swear some days you act like a little child."

"I have work to do John. Please leave." Dia snapped back as she headed to her desk at the front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. She really didn't have anything to do, she just wanted time alone to think.

"Work? What work?" John threw up his hands and spun slightly around. "The whole school is gone on Spring Vacation. What work could you possibly have?"

"I guess if you ever showed up for class once in a while you'd know now wouldn't you?" She sneered back even though she knew it was rather impossible for him to do so. "But you've made your choices, I've made mine. So why don't you butt out of my business and leave."

The tall dark haired man rested his hands on his hips and studied her with his dark green eyes. She sat down at her desk and refused to look up at him, instead busying herself with things on her desk.

After a few moments of silence John spoke again in a firm voice. "Dia. Knock it off. I know you hate going to the Ministry functions but don't you think this time you are taking it a little too far?"

"Well how about you just take someone like Harm or even Addy? I'm sure they won't embarrass you." She shot back, her anger swelling again.

"I never said you were going to embarrass me." He practically growled. "I just asked if you could try to be more diplomatic when you are there. These are the leaders of the Wizarding world and sometimes you have a way of saying things that are…" he searched for the right word but Dia cut him off.

"Embarrassing?"

"Not embarrassing, but…"

"But what Jonathan. But what?"

"I don't know, just antagonizing."

"Oh now I antagonize everyone do I?" Dia's eyes snapped up to his. She could feel her rage returning. "Tell me then dearest, why would you even want me there if I antagonize others? Hmmm? Why don't you just go and leave me alone. You've become good at that lately."

She knew not to say it but the words had escaped before she could stop them. He swallowed hard and she knew the words had hit home.

"How dare you say-" John started to roar but was abruptly cut off as Addy entered through the sagging door with Serenity and Aurora in tow.

"That's enough the both of you." She snapped in a no nonsense voice. They both shut up but didn't stop glaring at one another.

"Now John, you should know better than to suddenly drop news like this on Dia. And telling her she embarrasses you? If you really felt that then don't take her along anymore. If you don't, then stop saying that." She turned to Dia. "And you. Seriously you know better than to try to make him feel bad for making a choice that you yourself wanted for him. That's just spiteful."

"You told Addy on me?" John sneered at Dia.

"She contacted me by bracelet and told me what you said to her yes," Addy crossed her arms at her chest. "And of course I knew exactly where she'd run off to and that you'd chase her."

"Oh that's real grownup of you Jacordia." John snorted, ignoring Addison. "What do you plan on doing next? Name calling?"

Before Dia could respond Billy came rushing through the door. "Addison! There you are! You left me standing holding all the shopping bags! WTF Addy?" He was yelling.

As Addison turned around, her hair went from a deep red to black. The two little girls backed away and sat down together at the side of the room.

"Did you follow me all the way here just to yell at me Billy?" Addy turned to her husband with a frustrated look on her face and in her voice.

Billy dropped the numerous bags he was holding and glared at his wife. "Yes I did Allison. We were shopping and then suddenly whoosh! You were gone with the girls and I was standing there looking like an idiot. I couldn't pay for the last of the groceries because you have the money! They let me have them anyway but I have to get back there tomorrow and pay them. Thanks a lot."

"What are you giving me attitude for?" Addy barked back. "Sounds like you took care of everything just fine. Why are you here? Take the girls back home and have Tiki start dinner. We'll be there shortly."

"No." Was all Billy replied as he took a defensive stance.

"Now look what you've done Dia, you started a fight between those two with your childish behavior." John growled glaringly at his wife.

"You didn't have to chase me just like Billy didn't have to run after Addy like a lost puppy." Dia shot back at John. "Just because you don't understand the concept that I just wanted to get away from you doesn't make Billy my fault."

"Go home Billy." Addy's tone was even but commanding.

"No. I'm tired of you leaving me in the lurch to run off every time these two get into an argument. I'm important too." The bald man countered.

"I just spent the afternoon with you Billy." Addy replied. "And you are a big boy, I'm sure you know the way home. And I did take the two girls with me so you wouldn't have to contend with them also."

"Oh gee, how nice of you." Billy sneered.

"There you are dad." Ember's voice practically echoed down the hallways as she entered the DATDA room with Gypsy, Tasha and Richie in tow. "You said you were going to come out to the tree house. We waited and waited and waited for you!"

John turned and shot a look to his daughter then son.

"Sorry dad," Richie shrugged. "She made me bring her."

"Made you?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Well um, you know." He looked sheepishly at his father. "She can be persuasive. It was the only way to keep my broom safe."

Tasha stood just inside the doorway and didn't come in any further as Ember marched over to her father. "Why didn't you come out?"

"I'm sorry Firebug, Scamp," he nodded at Gypsy, "but your mother is being her usual, stubborn, irritating, irrational, bullheaded, and immature self!" he had turned back to continue glaring at his wife.

"Well let's go home dad." Ember tried to take her father's hand. "Mom probably just wants some alone time. And you promised."

"Yes please leave John. I'm tired of listening to you." Dia snorted.

"I'm not finished speaking." John ignored his daughter.

"Addy, did you hear me?" Billy yelled above the others.

"Billy, go home." Addy snapped. "Gypsy, please take your father home while he still has one to go to."

"Dad!" Ember said louder.

"Jacordia! Come home with me now." John practically bellowed.

"Don't order me around Jonathan!" Dia screamed back. "I'm not one of your little groupie lackeys!"

"Addy, let's go now. These two can handle their own problems for once." Billy demanded.

"Oh, ho." Richie murmured as he looked down at his bracelet. "Jackie just said Uncle Jazz is on his way. He heard about the argument and mom stomping off. He said something about he had the perfect fight breaker in his office."

"You know what Dia? This is stupid." John pointed at his wife. "If you don't want to be seen with me then just say so. You don't want to go to my Ministry functions? Fine. I'll go alone or find someone who wants to go and be shown off. I've had about enough of this. You want to know something? Yeah, sometimes you do embarrass me. There! Are you happy? I said it. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"John you take that back." Addy snapped at the man.

"No Addy," John turned on her, "I'm tired of having an argument and if it doesn't go her way she runs off. I'm about done with this."

"Good," Addy snorted, "Then be quiet. You've done enough."

John glared at the woman who turned back to Dia. "Come on, get up Dia. You're just shuffling stuff around and not doing anything. Let's go home and sort this out while Skylar finds you an outfit to wear to the Ministry gathering. And stop giving me that look."

"Someone say my name?" The tall thin and still rather pale boy with the light blue eyes asked as he peeked his head through the door. Dia could hear others behind him and immediately recognized the voices of Callen and Alex. Harmony's voice ushered them hurriedly into the room proper.

"Come on you three," Harmony sighed heavily, "you're blocking the doorway." There was irritability in her voice as she made it into the room with the two younger twins, Aria and Jubilee behind her. Dia stopped for a second and wondered if it was a full moon that was making everyone so irritable. Or possibly the complete lack of meaningful sleep the night prior thanks to rampant imaginations thinking they saw the shadow monster everywhere.

Billy opened his mouth to complain more but Addy held up a finger at him and he immediate stopped. She spied Skylar. "Yes, Dia and John have a ministry function-" she had to ignore the boy's groans and the meaningful exchange of looks between all the kids, "and they will need outfits. The leaders of the wizarding world will be there so keep that in mind."

"I'm not going." Dia grunted.

"Yes you are." Addy shot back without missing a beat.

Running footsteps echoed down the hallway outside. Jackie, Justin, Cadence and Melody burst through the door and stopped to give Harmony an update.

"Sorry," Jackie huffed out of breath. "We lost him."

Harmony frowned but nodded to the kids in understanding.

"Don't go." John was still glaring at Dia. "I don't want you there anyway. I think I've been proving quite well that I'm fine on my own. I don't need you there stirring up trouble anyway."

"JOHN!" Addy yelled but he ignored her and strode over and leaned on the desk with both hands.

"Is this what you want Dia? For me to leave you alone?"

"Don't answer that." Addison commanded.

Dia just glared back up at John.

"What I've got here is a handy dandy-" Jazz burst into the room doing his best salesman impression but was immediately cut off by a furious Harmony.

"Jasper Whitehorse sit down right this instant!"

Without thinking the big man plopped down into the nearest desk and looked around startled.

"Can I talk now?" Billy asked in a half whiney, half angry voice.

"No." Addy responded without even looking at him.

"Can I?" Jazz asked but was stomped on with a resounding NO from Harmony.

"Hey, what did I do?" Jazz sounded defensive, but then his voice took a slight edge.

"Don't even start with me Mr." Harmony snarled at him. "How dare you come in here trying to stir things up when those two idiots are fighting."

"Oh, please," Jazz scoffed, "they have these fights every time he wants her to dress up and play nice. It's old hat. I was just going to liven things up a bit-"

"You will do no such thing!" Harmony cut him off again.

"What's gotten into you woman?" Jazz demanded, finally getting up out of the chair. "I'm just trying to have a little fun and-"

"I said no." Harmony snapped.

"Let me finish speaking!" Jazz threw up his hands in clear frustration bordering on anger.

"Let ME start speaking!" Billy shouted out to the room in general.

Several of the assorted kids took a few steps closer to the door.

"Dia why don't you just sleep here then tonight since you so want to be alone." John grunted and finally broke the staring contest Dia realized she had been in with him. He turned abruptly and started for the door.

When Addison tried to stop him from leaving Billy grabbed her arm instead, stopping her. "Hello there? It's me, your husband, remember?"

"John-" Harmony yelled as he tried to get past her but Jazz cut her off instead.

"Harmony!"

"Addison!" Billy pulled his wife back again.

"Billy!" she yelled as she struggled to pull her arm away from him.

A vase flew through the air and smashed to pieces just feet away from John's head as the kids made a wide isle for him to get through. He stopped and turned instantly.

"Jacordia!"

"Um, what?" Jackie asked in a meek voice.

"Oh, uh, not you." John shook his head slightly at her.

"Daddy!" Ember was on his heels.

"Not now Ember! I don't have time for you." He shot back without thinking then immediately turned to his daughter.

"Warden!" Gypsy's voice shot out in shock echoing the image on Ember's face.

"I'm sorry-" He tried to apologize but a ceramic cup exploded on the wall by his head and peppered him with fragments.

The shards didn't embed in his skin due to being spelled specifically for this particular room which Dia knew but wasn't sure her husband did. Not that she cared at the moment. And from the look on his face she was pretty sure he didn't know.

A shrill whistle blew into the air so loud that everyone covered their ears. Dia looked around and found Richard's image blowing a magical whistle from a painting in the hall. Even the painting's occupant cowered with covered ears and gave Richard a nasty look but did nothing. Finally he stopped the piercing noise and lowered it from his lips with a look of utter frustration.

"Now that I have everyone's attention." Richard's voice was strong, clear and to business. "My Jazz just informed me that you were all here and arguing. We don't have time for that anymore." The image of Richard scanned the room meeting everyone's eyes. "I was just passing by the closet where the stuff from the old caretaker Filch was put. I saw the shadow going in there. I believe it has a new nest and we need to destroy it and capture the creature. _Now_."

Instantly all the arguments were dropped and everyone started to mill around. Dia put down the jar of dragon dung that she was going to throw next and strode from around the desk to join up with the other adults. A flick of her wand and a silent spell made the door above her to the DATDA office open and the little wooden idol of the Japanese fox come zooming down to her which she caught easily.

"Billy, Harm," Addy nodded to the two, "will you both take Serenity and Aurora home?"

Each nodded as the little girls ran over to hold their daddy's hands.

"The closet is just around the corner from here." Dia's voice was calm and business like. "Let's get this thing."

As he walked out into the corridor with Ember on one side and Gypsy on another John tried to put his anger and irritation away. They had a job to do and he didn't need emotions getting in the way. It was time to stop this monster before it actually succeeded in killing someone. Fighting with Dia would have to wait.

Dia and Addy were in the lead of the group with John part way back. His wife was all business but still not looking directly at him any longer. That was fine with him. Maybe this diversion would give her an outlet for her frustrations. He really knew it was unfair for him to have dropped the whole thing on her especially during their vacation but it really was important that he showed to the wizarding world summit. He still didn't know why he was antagonizing her on it; he knew she would behave herself. But for whatever reason he just couldn't seem to help himself today. And after listening to all the adults fighting he figured out they all needed put down for naps.

He glanced behind him as Billy and Harmony exited the DATDA room with Serenity and Aurora in tow. He was glad they were leaving to keep the girls safe. It would be good to tell the little girls the creature was no longer a threat so they would get some sleep. _Along with the rest of the family._

Behind Ember walked Tasha who was unusually quiet. She was often quiet but today she looked positively spooked as if something heavy was on her mind. He flashed her a reassuring smile and she immediately returned it, her dark eyes catching his. She really was a charming girl but he felt a little guilty. Each time he saw Tasha and Richie together he just couldn't imagine them being married. Something seemed to eat away at the insides of the girl and Richie never seemed to notice being too busy with Quidditch, or ancient archeology or, well, being a typical teenage boy. He was fairly certain the only thing that held the two together was hormones. Too bad as she was such a sweet and lovely girl.

He winked at her and her face brightened even more like she could take on the monster all by herself. Not that he'd ever allow that, but he did like her fearless demeanor. He wondered if he should talk to her about becoming an Auror. She was smart, determined and would make a great asset to the office. But somehow he felt that she wouldn't find that her calling though. He just wasn't sure why.

They came to the crossing of another corridor and stopped. Everyone fanned out as they approached the closet doorway and were silent which was quite an accomplishment for the group. Jazz stood at the far side, Dia and Addison in the middle, and he stopped at the nearest side and stood with the three girls flanking him. They would perform the same way they did back at the first nest and when they had cornered the shadow then they'd force it back into the little wooden idol with all the spells the book suggested to use. With a bit of luck he'd be back to arguing with his wife in no time.

He looked around to the others and then briefly at Dia who looked back with the aloofness that she had carefully constructed when on the job. It didn't fool him one bit. He could see the glint in her eyes as she glanced at him. She was still mad. He pushed down the part of him that was actually getting aroused at it. He loved his wife dearly but when she was mad it strangely just made him want her more. Maybe that was why he was prodding her so much. She had been so good at not getting upset or angry lately that he just wanted to see the fire inside her again. He made sure to show a hint of a glare back at her.

He couldn't wait till they were alone later. Maybe they would leave tonight for the conference so that they could spend the night alone in a strange hotel. Maybe he could start an argument with her then too…

John pulled out his wand and saw that his daughter and Gypsy followed suit. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Tasha take hers out as well but she was staring at him. He figured she must still be worried about all the arguing. He gave her one last smile and a nod to boost her confidence and let her know everything would be okay. She held his gaze and seemed to want to say something but there wasn't time. He hoped she would understand. He already guessed it would be about Richie who was standing on the far side of Gypsy next to Jackie and Justin. She seemed to really enjoy getting to stay with the family and didn't want to disappoint anyone but that it just wasn't working out well with Richie.

He tried to convey his understanding the best he could to her but turned around and readied himself for the door to be opened and the fight to begin. With the overwhelming numbers it was sure to be a quick one.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Dia asked.

"I do." Cadence replied on her other side.

She nodded to him and faced the door, her wand raised.

"Three, two, ONE!"

With a flick of Cadence's wand, the door flew open with a BANG and defensive spells filled the air.

All the teenagers' wands flew into action, stopping the magic before it could land on anyone. Dia, Addy, Jazz and John all pointed their wands into the black abyss that was the closet.

No light reflected off any surface inside the closet. It was as if the door opened up into nothingness.

John realized with a jolt that the space was being taken up by the creature. _And that it was huge._

With a deep rumble from inside the monster flowed out of the closet. He had imagined it more like smoke from how it moved but he could tell it had defined edges after all. And all physical creatures could be dealt with.

The adults started to use their wands and spells on the mass and it tumbled and whipped around. A large chunk of it came his way and he could feel the terror inside him swell as thoughts of his wife being dead surfaced in his mind. His logical brain understood that it was one of the magical defenses of the Kitsuen, but the irrational part of him still shook with fear.

A quick glance at Ember and Gypsy confirmed that they were all feeling the same horror he felt. Their visions might be different but it was trying to take its toll nonetheless.

Quickly he hit the creature with another spell and it lurched upwards to the ceiling and oozed along the corner over their heads. The section separated from the main mass and fled.

"Its budded!" Gypsy yelled.

Ember and Gypsy turned on their heels and ran after the large dark mass. With a momentary look at Tasha he headed after the girls back towards the DATDA room with Tasha at his side.

With a sick feeling in his gut he realized this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

_But then again, it never was._

She didn't look as four of their party broke off to chase the newly budded Kitsuen. Jackie tried to concentrate on the task at hand. She knew John, Tasha, Ember and Gypsy would take care of the new monster.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice registered look that Tasha had given her uncle before they left. The girl was in love.

_Well, infatuation_ another voice told the first.

Jackie's shield charm went down and she quickly spelled another one to take its place.

_Shouldn't she be looking at Richie like that and not his father?_

It struck her like a lightning bolt. _Tasha was in love with the wrong person. _

Her heart sunk into her belly as she redid the shield again. Should she tell Richie or let him find out the hard way? What was the right thing to do? She wished they could take a time out so that she could talk to her mom who always knew the best course of action when it came to issues like this. She had decades of practice trying to help Uncle John and Aunty Dia navigate the pitfalls of their relationship as well as Uncle Jazz and Aunty Harmony.

She glanced at her mom for a moment and saw the woman was trying to land blows behind the creature on its nest.

In that brief split second the creature lunged and filled her heart with horror and hopelessness. She took a step away from it to gain her bearing but it was too late. Another smaller section had broken off and was now fleeing down the other direction away from the DATDA classroom.

Jackie tried to keep her frustration in check as she turned to head after the monster. She blamed herself for the loss of concentration and would never forgive herself if it got away and harmed anyone.

It turned a far corner and disappeared from sight. She pounded after it.

The feeling of gratitude spread through her chest as she heard Richie and Justin right behind her as she ran. If she was to take on a monster she was glad Richie would be there with her.

_Shouldn't it be Justin?_ The small voice asked.

Roughly she shoved the thought down as the creature turned another corner. They sprinted after it but ended up coming to a screeching halt as it turned and attacked.

_Challenge accepted._

For a third time since they started, the monster split and a small portion made a break for liberty.

Cadence saw the creature that was blacker than midnight slip between him and Alex and he cursed inwardly to himself for not responding faster.

Standing next to him Alexis looked up at him.

"Oh, did I say that outloud?"

The dark skinned girl nodded with a brief smile.

_Opps._

A fleeting glance at Dia conveyed their intent and Cadence and Alex took off after the newly formed Kitsuen as it made a dash for the stairwell with all it's moving staircases. He knew they had to be quick or else it could easily get away if the steps decided to change positions on a whim. _Which it did all the time._

Callen was in hot pursuit on their heels. Cadence toyed with telling him to keep the notebook away and to write it all down later but decided not to. He knew Callen was so very taken with Alex and would use his last breath to help her.

After it was all over THEN Cadence knew Callen would write it all down. He decided he couldn't wait to hear the story. He desperately hoped it had a triumphant ending.

They reached the stairwell and saw the creature half way up it already. That particular staircase suddenly decided it was bored with its current position and moved slowly away from the landing. Alex caught his eye and then sprinted half way around the stairwell to a different set of stairs. As he advanced on the monster Alex was taking a separate way up, leaping two steps at a time on her accent.

She was still in much better shape than he was. Usually he was annoyed by this fact but today he was grateful.

The stairs finally heaved themselves to a new spot and rested again. The monster made it to the upper landing but abruptly found its way cut off by Alex.

"Seeker skills win the day again." Callen murmured to himself but it was loud enough that Cadence heard and immediately agreed.

_The girl had skills._

_This has got to be terrible for Egyptian silk_ Skylar thought to himself. He cast another Confundus charm trying to confuse the magic from the nest while Dia and Addy fought the creature itself. He had no doubt that the two women, two of the strongest witches he had ever met, would defeat the monster but Sky was concerned for his wardrobe. He was glad he hadn't opted to wear his newest design which incorporated feathers into the fabric. He decided when he got home he'd better test it against fire. Magical and otherwise.

He tried to put away the thought and concentrate on the moment but his mind immediately wandered back to plans for Dia's wizard summit outfit. He had only heard a short time ago that she would need one but he had already known that John was going to ask her to go. He had, after all, heard about the conference months ago and figured it would be in John's interests for his upcoming career move to go. Too bad John himself hadn't realized it until the last second that then caused the fuss. Sky had already roughed something together while waiting for confirmation. He had only minutes ago decided to let Dia in on it next time to spare them all trauma.

As Sky threw out another charm he contemplated changing the gown for Dia. It had been inspired by the monster and he wasn't sure it was in good taste at this point. The cloak was magically spelled to be dark as a black hole and swirl around her like a cloud giving her the impression of almost not being there. The dress itself was the same dark blood red color of her hair with a long slit up one leg and green shoes that matched her eyes. Sky thought it was fantastic but now it might not go over with the family. He didn't want to cause the little girls to have any more nightmares. _Last night was a tough one._

He pursed his lips but then suddenly was filled with dread. The image of him being told he had to move back into the rundown, filth and drug ridden home of his mother filled his consciousness. Since his first year at Hogwarts he had only been back to visit once and was met with a gun and told never to come back and had crosses thrown at him. He had no intention of going back to that live again._ Ever._

He heard Melody scream at him and realized he had fallen down. Shaking his head he looked around and got to his feet with the help of Aria. He looked up as Jubilee took off after Melody who was sprinting after another freshly budded monster.

As he got to his feet he noticed that the creature that Dia and Addy had been fighting was now barely larger than the newest ones. He guessed that it was done procreating. Or at least he desperately hoped so.

Sky and Aria hesitated for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to leave just the two women to capture the creature by themselves or to follow after Mel and Jubilee. Dia's eyes caught his and with a short jerk of her head told him to follow the others.

Aria and Sky immediately took off after the others.

This particular creature had decided to go the last direction open since the other splits had taken the other three directions already. He figured it was their way of attempting for at least one of the new Kitsuen to escape.

_Good plan._

Sky outstripped Aria easily as he had grown up running for his life constantly and even though his and Alex's lives had gone from a nightmare to a fantasy, the two of them kept in shape. Some habits were hard to break.

He was thankful he had. They ran around several corners and were almost up to Jubilee when the monster turned and struck.

Melody was closest to it and it engulfed her in its dark cloud. She screamed with such terror that Sky knew he'd forever hear the sound in every nightmare from then on.

From inside the monster Melody fell. Her head struck the ground and she lay still. Blood started to pool slowly on the floor underneath.

Sky's heart seized.

"You know you can't make me go if I don't want to."

Addy took a deep cleansing breath as she hit the much smaller monster with another spell. The creature roared back again.

It was only her and Dia up against the parent Kitsuen and the nest. She was confident that they could take it since it appeared to be in a much weakened state after all the separating it did. But it was still an old and clever creature and she wasn't taking any chances.

They had watched the creature separate and the newest creatures take off in every direction. Each had been followed by a separate team. She had faith in them all.

But as usual, Dia had stuff on her mind. Even in the face of such danger, she was concerned with having to dress up and play nice to big wigs which, frankly, was never her strong point.

"Are you really going to let John go alone?" Addy responded then moved quickly to cut the monster off as it tried to get around them.

Dia struck the monster from another side after quickly throwing up another shield charm. "You heard him. He didn't want me to go."

Addy had to resist the urge to hit Dia with a spell. Instead she got another shot in at the nest which enraged the monster more.

"He was just angry. You know better. I can't for one moment believe that you wouldn't want to be with him on this important occasion."

"I'm sure he won't even notice if I'm there or not. He'll be so busy shaking hands and kissing…"

"DIA!"

"Babies, I was going to say babies."

She gave Dia a sideways glance. Sure she was. "It doesn't matter. He needs to be seen with his understanding and patient wife at the summit."

"Then he should go get one of those." Dia smirked.

The monster made another move to try to get around them and Dia swung her wand. A silver dragon poured out of the tip. It rose up on its haunches and roared at the monster that quickly moved back into the nest.

"The book didn't say anything about patronesses."

"But it did mention that the Kitsuen is kind of like a dementor so I figured might as well try it. The patronus is based from our happiest thoughts which polar opposite of this thing." Dia motioned towards the monster that was rapidly putting itself back into its nest.

Addy swung her wand and produced her own patronus. The silvery octopus waved its tentacles at the creature and it drew back even farther.

"Dia," Addy pointed into the closet, "I see a point of light coming from the back. I think it leads into the classroom behind. Probably its escape route."

Dia nodded. "Before it was too big and bulky to attempt that but now that it is back down to size…"

Suddenly the dragon turned and ran back down the way they had come. Moments later she could hear it roaring on the other side of the wall and the hole shown with its silvery light. The octopus stopped the creature from entering the hallway again. It was trapped.

The monster recoiled from the hole and slid deeper into the recess of the closet, back down into the nest.

"Too bad the patronuses can't actively attack and kill." Addy shook her head.

"It's never that simple is it?" Dia nodded back and pursed her lips together as she started attacking the magic of the nest all while throwing shields and other charms.

"Never is." Addy agreed and went to work on destroying the nest. There was no way it could be as strong as the one in the forest they had destroyed days ago.

The two women continued to throw bolts, spells and charms at the target.

After a long pause, Dia grunted. "You know these summits go on every year. So it isn't like it's all that special."

Addy stopped herself from a face palm.

_The monster had to be easier to talk to then Dia!_

It has amazing speed thought Ember as they ran after the newly budded monster. Even though it couldn't dissipate quite the way smoke would the creature flowed and surged ahead like a gaseous fog that was blowing with the wind. Once it had almost gotten away from them but Colonel was hot on its trail and barked so they knew which way it had turned when hallways converged.

She could hear Boris's legs clicking rapidly on the stone floor behind them but there wasn't much the spider could do.

They ran headlong down another darkened corridor and then another. Ember wondered how long they could keep this up. She vowed to exercise more as Gypsy wanted to do. She hadn't seen the importance of running every morning like Alex and Sky did. _Until now._

Ahead there was another split but the creature came to an abrupt halt. Colonel rushed into the mass trying to bite at it but ended up only howling with terror and pain. Ember had felt her own terror as the monster had briefly gone too close to them as it tried to escape. She feared being in prolonged direct contact with it would damage the poor dog's mind.

Before she could whip her wand with a spell her father already had his moving and the shepherd slid out from underneath the black rolling mass. She didn't have time to pet the poor boy but was glad that Boris immediately went to him and drug the shaggy dog farther away while using two more legs to pet and comforted him.

_Boris was becoming quite a caretaker._

Both Ember and Gypsy flashed their wands at the same time with the same spell. Somewhere in the back of her mind a part of her was amused. The power of the spell combined and landed a spectacular blow on the creature and it writhed in anger, pain and fury.

Beside them her father struck it with a different spell. To his right Tasha was throwing up the defensive spells for them.

The monster pulled itself in different directions and suddenly it was apparent that they weren't fighting one monster, but two.

Each part of the monster took a different hallway. Ember glanced at her father who gave a quick nod. She and Gypsy immediately started down the left hallway as John and Tasha went right. She wasn't upset that he chose to go with Tasha because in his eyes she could tell that he trusted her and Gypsy to get the job done or at the very least to do their best while trying.

She _wasn't_ going to let him down.

Without warning the creature turned and attacked. Richie had already guessed that it was bad news to let it touch you. Each person who had even for the briefest of moments come in contact with it had to worst look of horror and panic on their faces.

It lunged towards Jackie who immediately put her wand up in defense and was generating a spell. Before she could complete it though Justin grabbed her and pulled her farther back, killing the charm.

"What did you do that for?" Jackie spit out, the frustration in her voice clearly apparent.

"Stay behind me and I'll protect you." Justin called back to her, placing himself in between her and the monster.

Richie hit it with another burst.

"Protect me? How about standing out of my way! You're blocking my shots!"

"Use the protective spells so you don't get hurt." Justin suggested as he launched another series of attacks on the creature.

"How about you move your ass before I used them on you." Jackie growled while trying to get around Justin who just kept moving back into the way.

With a change in the wands trajectory, Richie switched spells and danced out of the way as a concussion wave of dread rolled his way from the monster.

"It's my job to save you Jackie. Now stay behind me!" Justin once again leaped in her way causing her to lose her shot.

"No we are partners you tool!" Jackie screamed and kicked Justin in the butt making him turn around and face her without thinking.

The creature lunged but Richie was able to block its way towards the two. Instead it used its ability to change directions on a dime and it spun away and down the hall further. Richie ran after it afraid to let it get away.

"I can't let this thing hurt you Jackie." Justin was still yelling at Jackie as Richie pounded his way down the corridor.

"Hurt me?" Jackie shot back. "I'm trying to help destroy it and all you are doing is getting in my way. Are you trying to take all the glory or something? You do know this isn't Quidditch."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Justin's voice reverberated down the rock walls as it slowly got further and further away.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know why your team lost? They were all trying to be the only one on the team! They hogged the Quaffle, missed the bludger and each kept an eye out for the snitch. No one, including you, ever worked like a part of the whole."

"What are you trying to say? I'm a spotlight whore?"

"I'm trying to say that you keep trying to play the part of the hero instead of playing the piece of the whole." Jackie's voice was getting distorted in the distance.

Richie watched as the creature slid around another corner and his heart jumped in excited elation. He knew it was a blind corner with no outlet. The classroom beyond was the charms classroom and his Uncle Jazz was notorious for spelling it closed and airtight so that Dia couldn't retaliate on him in his own classroom while he wasn't around.

He sped around the corner expecting to see the creature at the far end of the short hallway trapped. But instead the entryway was empty. He ran a little further and tried to see if there were any holes or spaces where it could have fled.

Something caught his eye and he spun around. The creature had blanketed itself on the darkened ceiling and was now descending. It filled up the passageway back. He was now the one trapped.

He felt stupid. They had all grown up with the rule to never run off after something alone. Alarm rose up inside his chest.

"Um, guys?"

Another bolt shot from her wand as Alexis and Cadence kept the monster penned in. When it tried to go up the walls or back down a staircase Callen shot bolts or threw up shields from his place on the staircase. Even when the stairs decided to take a new position he was able to shift around and keep it from escaping and also helped keep it from attacking any of them.

_But now what?_

Cadence and Alex were facing one another with the creature between them. Neither of them had thrown anything too dangerous for fear the charm would miss and hit the other. So far they had more or less kept it contained.

She looked around the monster briefly to catch Cad's face. His eyes acknowledged that he, too, realized the impasse.

The creature faked left but Alex immediately stopped it. With unnatural speed it tried to escape low to the right but Cadence blocked it before it barely had time to move. The creature roared with frustration and anger. Alex wondered if it was a physical roar, which was doubtful since it had no voice box or mouth, or if it was all perceived in her mind. She figured it was all in her head just like how it sent waves of fear at her. Once it had managed to get close to her as it had escaped from the main body and nest and suddenly she had been back in her old house with her old family and terrible things were happening. But the fear went away quickly as she already knew it wasn't real. She didn't need to fear the horrors of life. For the first eleven years of her life she lived it. And now she was older, smarter, stronger and knew she didn't have to live like that ever again.

That took away the monsters greatest weapon. _Fear_.

She figured this was why the creature preyed on children who, due to their lack of experience, didn't know how to cope. They literally could be scared to death, their emotion rich and full blown to feed the monster's need much like how a dementor fed on humans by taking all the joy out of their lives. Even for an adult who was not as experienced, the creature could prey on their horror. But she had seen the worst of humanity and lived to tell and had grown stronger and confident.

She was no child nor a fool.

Alex locked eyes with Cadence once more. Even though she felt a stronger emotional bond with Callen it was Cadence she knew was the one to help destroy the monster. He was an intelligent and strong boy.

_No_, she corrected herself, _a man._

As they attacked and retreated in lock step, keeping the Kitsuen between them and weakening it, Alex realized how really grown up Cadence was when it came time to step up to the plate. So often she forgot that he wasn't the young boy who was Quidditch obsessed and emotionally clueless that he had been when she had first met him. In times of danger he was resilient, clever and a fantastic teammate.

Just as they did playing up on their brooms, the two worked in silent concert with one another. As the creature tried another dodge Alexis caught the slight grin on Cad's face and knew it mirrored her own.

With all the harassing Richie constantly engaged in for them all to work as a team, he had ingrained in them to think and act as one, to know each other's every move. When this was over she decided she was going to give Richie a big old hug.

"How about doing a one flew over the cuckoo's nest with a half Nelson twist?" Cadence called to her.

She nodded. "I'll finish with a Dia BBQ."

Cadence's smile grew wider as he understood.

Alexis took a deep cleansing breath.

_Time to liven this party up some._

With lightning fast reflexes that he didn't realize he had, Skylar threw a sizzling bolt at the creature followed by several more. They all hit their mark.

Jubilee threw several as well pushing the creature backwards and away from Melody who was lying on the floor quiet. As soon as the boy could reach her he knelt down and started checking her vitals.

"Mel!" Jubilee shook her, trying to rouse the prone girl. "Mel, can you hear me? Can you respond?"

Sky tried not to react as Aria got close enough to see the blood and screamed. In one quick move Sky threw up his hand and gave her the signal to stop.

Aria abruptly clamped her lips together and tried not to whimper. She looked up and stared at the monster. Her wand shook in her hands but she never lowered it.

"I need to get her to the infirmary." Jubilee announced. The boy wasn't near the size of his father or older brother but with the adrenaline rush that Sky himself was feeling he didn't doubt that Jubilee could do it in a heartbeat.

The monster had backed up and started to leave.

Next to him Aria shouted out "Patronus!"

Sky immediately did the silent spell and out of the tip of his wand poured the silvery light of a ghostly dolphin. It swam soundlessly through the air and circled around the monster cutting off the escape route.

"Good call Aria." Sky breathed quickly. He tried to relax a little and not hold his breath but it was difficult. "How did you know?"

The girl shook her dirty blond head. "I don't know. It just came to me."

Jubilee twirled his wand around his older sister's head. The blood disappeared instantly.

The creature tried to get around or over the slippery watery creature but it kept it neatly at bay. The dolphin opened its mouth and laughed in its playful way.

Quickly Jubilee jumped over his older sister and knelt down trying to get a better position on picking her up putting his back to the shadow.

The monster lunged.

She threw another bolt at the nest and immediately had to throw up another shield charm as the magical barriers of the nest tried to strike back. There were very few creatures that had magical living spaces that could actually defend themselves and part of Dia's mind was fascinated with this one. But the majority of her was still upset at John.

"I don't see your point Addy." Dia sneered back at the other woman. The look she received back made her wonder if Addy was going to smack her in the back of the head next time she turned around. "I think John didn't tell me about the conference because he was hoping I wouldn't want to go and he'd have an excuse to get out of it. Or maybe go alone. Something so that he wouldn't feel bad about having to tell me not to come."

The other woman threw a spell that lit up the hallway with sizzling light. It wasn't on the approved list of spells from the book but it sure was a pretty one.

"I swear Dia!" Addy yelled back and threw another sparkling bolt that threw colored stars about while shooting streaks of light through the nest. The magic on the Kitsuen's impromptu home was starting to collapse under the harsh bombardment. "How can someone so brilliantly smart be so stupid!" Addy shook a fist at her.

"What?" Dia roared back and throwing her own shower of sparks into the nest. "How do you know any different? He HAD to know of the conference months ago! Why wait till now to tell me? And then to say I embarrass him-"

"He didn't say that."

"Yes he did."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did!"

"No he didn't! You are putting words in his mouth." Addy pointed to her.

"He said so right in the Defense room! You heard him!" Dia practically screamed back. She followed the Confundus charm she was throwing with an Incendio which lit the closet up in brilliant illumination.

Quickly Addy threw a spell to stop the closet itself and the old contents it contained from catching on fire.

"Well he said it in the classroom but that's only after you pushed him into saying it. He didn't mean it."

"Yes he did." Dia shot back.

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did!"

"No he-" Addy stopped herself and acted like she was about to scream out loud. Instead she growled to herself and muttered under her breath for a few seconds.

"Addy, that isn't physically possible." Dia said dryly.

The woman with the pitch black hair glared back at her. "Don't make me try it anyway."

Dia couldn't help but to smile a little at the remark. She threw another bolt at the nest but then decided to switch tactics a little. Since Addy's bright firework type sparks seemed to really damage the surrounding magic of the nest and the Patronus seemed to keep the creature at bay, Dia figured another spell would work as well.

With a twirl of her wand she let the charm lose.

"Illuminati!"

A blinding bright light shot into the darkened nest and pierced the inner layers. Lights splayed out in every direction and both she and Addy had to turn their faces away so that it didn't hurt their eyes.

After several seconds the light died down and the room returned to the original levels of light that played off the stone surfaces.

The closet was quiet.

After waiting for another second Dia hit the nest with a Diffindo charm that cut it open. The nest didn't respond. It was dead.

Addy made a half turn to look at Dia.

"How did you know that spell would work?" Addy asked.

Dia shrugged. "I didn't. But they didn't have that spell back then and I figured anything in the same category of intense light with the Patronus Charm and your Fireworks should be able to do the trick."

The other woman nodded as she lifted her wand. The silvery octopus jabbed at the remains of the nest until the Kitsuen lifted itself out, verified it still couldn't escape through the back, and then shot to the ceiling of the closet.

They both eyed the creature intensely. Finally Dia pulled the little wooden idol out of her pocket and tossed it down close to the closet doorway.

Addy nodded to Dia. "Let's do this thing."

The silvery octopus climbed the doorframe and made its way closer to the dark creature hiding within. Terrible noises and rumbles came from within. Dia could feel the waves of anger, hopelessness and despair that the creature used as defenses echo their way out of the dark corner and over the women.

"Maybe I will go." Dia said out loud as she guided her dragon to slip like silvery syrup through the back hole in the wall.

"That's better." Addy nodded keeping her eyes pinned on the creature. "I think that's the best idea."

"In dragon form."

"DIA!"

This is about enough Ember thought with exasperation. They had been chasing the shadow monster down various hallways and were getting quite tired. Each time the creature had tried to get through a door or crack one of the two had managed to throw a spell and forcing it abandon the idea. But they hadn't been able to corner it.

_And her legs were aching._

They rounded another corner and confronted the creature that had stopped abruptly in the way. Gypsy managed to slip sideways and avoid the creature but Ember ran into the smoky darkness.

Without much thought she changed forms. Her body expanded out and started to fill up the hallway. As she turned the fear that had tried to seize her abated. Dragons didn't feel fear.

Her head bumped the ceiling and she bent down till her snout was back in the mass of darkness. Smoke pumped out her large nostrils and she opened her mouth to let out a lick of fire.

The creature tried to flow away from the flames.

Gypsy's voice rang out. "Confringo!"

The blast hit the creature in the middle of its mass.

Ember gave it another blast of fire for its backside. Well at least what she figured was its backside.

"Deprimo!" Gypsy's voice echoed off the stone walls.

The creature writhed in agony.

With another deep breath Ember bathed the monster with another round of fire as Gypsy whirled her wand. "Expulso!"

The monster twisted and flung itself around and then without a sound, it disintegrated into bits of black mist and was gone.

Ember gave a snort of satisfaction. She looked down at Gypsy whose face was white as a ghost.

"Did you hear that?" The girl gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

The dragons head shook back and forth. Ember brought her head closer to Gypsy to get a better look and make sure she was okay.

"Hey Em," Gypsy grunted pushing back the long snout, "personal space." But Gypsy was smiling again which made Ember feel better.

She pulled back and snaked her head around to verify the creature really was gone.

"Don't worry, it exploded." Gypsy's smile fell. "It was terrible. I heard this scream that was like, well, I can't really explain it. But it was horrid."

Ember felt nothing but satisfaction. They had bested the creature. Her daddy would be so proud of them.

With a sigh she raised her head back up again and bumped the ceiling.

"Hey Em!" Gypsy's voice perked up. "You aren't full size! You are fitting into the space. You did it! You changed your size!"

With a start Ember realized it was true. Her form usually would have busted out this particular narrow hallway. But instead she fit. _Well nearly fit._

Satisfied Ember changed back into girl form. Gypsy gave her a hug which made her even happier.

She couldn't wait to tell her daddy.

"We better go check on Colonel and Boris." Gypsy threw her arm around Ember's shoulders.

"Agreed." Ember nodded and they started back the way they came. The day had just become exponentially better.

She was furious!

Jackie stood glaring at Justin. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to get in her way. _And not once, but over and over again._

"Look, you're a girl and well girls…" Justin was searching for the words but Jackie shifted her weight back and crossed her arms in severe disapproval.

"Girls just what Justin." Jackie bit out each of the words.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. Why can't you understand that?" Justin shot back in almost a pleading voice.

"Oh I understand alright." Jackie sneered. "I understand that you are a misogynistic, self centered-"

From far down the corridor Richie's voice resounded off the walls. "JACKIE! I NEED YOU!"

"RICHIE!" Jackie screamed in horror. It hit her that he had run off alone after the monster. Her body was already moving before she realized it. Her heart thumped hard in her chest. _Richie I'm coming_ her brain screamed but her lungs didn't give her a chance to yell it out loud.

She could hear Justin barely a step behind her as she ran. They turned the corner and saw that the monster was closing in on Richie who was valiantly trying to hit the creature with charms and spells. But without backup, he was starting to lose.

Quickly Jackie threw a shield charm in front of Richie before striking the creature with a blasting curse so as to avoid accidently hitting him.

The monster didn't stop its advance on Richie. Jackie was angry with herself for not paying better attention. She should have never let him run off on his own. _If something was to happen to him…_

Her heart seized in her chest. Visions of him lying dead on the floor haunted her. She started remembering bits of the nightmares she had been having. Ones that almost always ended up with Richie in her arms as a corpse.

With all the strength she could muster Jackie threw curse after curse at the creature. Richie figured out quickly to keep throwing up shield charms for the occasional bit of magic that the monster didn't fully absorb. Justin joined in and the two of them pounded the creature. Richie was able to move to the side and throw some curses of his own as the creature turned and thrashed in a fit of agony.

She bit her lip as she tried to ignore the waves of nausea and horror that the creature threw back at them in defense. Finally it emitted a horrendous scream and burst into wisps of black smoke that blinked out of existence.

Jackie stood there shaking from the running, the fighting, the fear and the death scream from the monster. It took her several moments before she could think straight.

Suddenly Jackie lunged forward and practically knocked Richie down as she ran into him and hugged him. He hugged her back hard. She was still shaking and was trying desperately to hold back the tears that wanted to splash forth. Instead she buried her head in the crook of his neck and held onto him for dear life.

After a minute Richie squeaked out. "Hey Jackie, um you're strangling me."

Even though she still didn't feel like letting go, Jackie chuckled and released her grip on him. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. He had such beautiful eyes.

Without warning she doubled up her fists and started hitting him on his chest.

"How dare you run off without us!" She yelled. She punctuated every word with a punch. "Don't ever do that again!"

It took Richie a few tries but he was finally able to grab her wrists and stop her from hitting him. He held then to his chest as he grinned back at her with the smile that was stolen right from his dad when he was amused with his wife.

Her heart pounded harder. _Tasha_.

The tall handsome black haired boy had released one of her wrists and was brushing some of the hair back out of her face. She stepped back and quickly pulled her hair back into a quick ponytail. Without looking at Justin she cleared her throat.

"We'd better get back and see if anyone else needs help."

Both boys nodded and abruptly she spun on her heel and marched back the way they came. She made sure to stay several steps ahead of both of them who quietly congratulated each other for their achievement.

After another few moments she could hear Justin whisper to Richie. "How long is she going to be mad at me? I was just trying to help."

"I don't know but a real partner to her would have never gotten in her way. That's what she was trying to tell you. In a great partnership, each would have relied on each other equally, not tried to step in and do it all themselves."

Justin didn't respond but walked behind her silently.

"Besides," Richie added, "she's smarter than you are. Trust me on that."

Trying not to break into a run, Jackie breathed in and out in measured breaths. She knew she had to talk to Tasha but at the same time, was afraid to. She no longer knew what to say.

"Uh, Jackie?" Richie stuttered. "Is this a foot race or something?"

She felt like turning around and hitting them both for being stupid and acting like everything was just peachy.

"We should hurry. Others could be in trouble." It sounded weak and defensive even to her but stuck with it.

Emotions swirled and tumbled inside her as she went. Justin was a nice, good looking guy but she realized he would never see her as an equal. As someone just as powerful and capable as he was.

_As Richie did._

As Alexis threw up another shield charm she couldn't help but smile. Callen wasn't too far away and was throwing up a shield charm of his own to augment hers. Having had to listen to countless hours of Quidditch strategy, practice and impromptu meetings the boy knew exactly what Cadence had planned. Even though Callen wasn't quite as strong at the magical spells as she and Cadence were, it was a big help to keep the creature pinned while Cadence wailed assault after assault onto the monster.

Occasionally she threw in a few charms and curses herself but for the most part she struggled to keep the creature as stationary as possible while it took the beatings.

It tried to pass waves of fear and terror at them but she didn't flinch. A few times she saw Cad's face contort but he was able to get it back under control pretty quickly. Thankfully Callen was far enough away to be spared most of the creature's emotional defenses. She already knew what he deepest fears were and was glad that he didn't have to be overwhelmed by them.

The monster lunged in the only direction it had available to it but Cadence hit it with several curses that pounded it in rapid succession.

The shield went down once again and Alexis nodded once to Cadence. They both hit the monster with the Expulso curse at the same moment. She heard a roar of pain and despair, then a scream, then the area went quiet as the creature disintegrated in front of her.

They stood where they were, stunned at the creature's sudden and strange demise. There was no body, no bits of smoke, no ash. It just ceased to exist.

She looked up at Cadence who smiled back then over to Callen whose face was almost cracked in half with a wide grin.

_They had done it._

Cadence leapt forward and picked Alex up and spun her around with a howl of fantastic elation. It felt better then when they won at Quidditch. Alex laughed until he put her down so that Callen could give her a hug and kiss when he reached them at a run.

Still laughing and hooting Cadence pounded Callen on the back a bit harder than usual but the boy ignored it and smacked him back with jubilation. For a moment Alex wondered if the creature would have had a head if Cadence would have scalped it and done a war dance to go along with his whooping. The image made her laugh even more with delight.

"I have to write this down! Hang on a minute." Callen let her go and scrambled for his ever present notebook.

The large boy with the slightly lighter skin than she had put up his hand for a high five which she eagerly returned. Then a twinkle came to his eye.

"You know, we make a great team." Cadence put his big hand on her shoulder. "Someday we should think about becoming Aurors!"

She laughed along with him as Callen started scribbling down notes. But deep inside her another part of her wasn't laughing. It was making a decision.

She was going to become an Auror.

Without thinking Skylar let his patronus know to stop the creature from attacking Jubilee as he crouched down to pick up his older sister. The dolphin swam in the air and immediately blocked the way, but the creature was already moving away again in the opposite direction. With the open corridor it could switch on a whim.

The silvery form swam back into the creatures way but again it was already on the move. This time it was dangerously close to Jubilee who had Melody in his arms and was trying to rise. The dolphin didn't have enough time to block.

Next to Sky Aria started to breathe funny. A moment later she moaned. "Illuminati!"

Sky remembered Dia using that particular spell a few years ago when they were all on a camping trip. There was no moon and one of the children got lost. The spell had lit up the forest so bright that other wizards and witches showed up thinking there was a disaster about to happen.

With a flick of his wand Skylar shouted out "Illuminati!"

It felt like the corridor went supernova. The light was so bright that they all had to cover their eyes. The creatures stopped and was the one dark spot in the whole world.

There was another whisper nearby. "Expulso."

Quickly and as best he could, Sky pointed his wand at the dark spot and screamed the curse. There was a burst of red light mixed in with the brightness of the sun. Sky desperately hoped that Jubilee hadn't stood up yet.

All around them was a ghastly nerve wracking scream. It seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere.

As the light died down, they all looked around. Where the creature had stood there was nothing.

The slivery dolphin gave a quick playful laugh then faded away.

"Did we do it?" Sky asked into the air.

Jubilee nodded, his face ashen. "Yeah, it's gone. Destroyed." He shook himself. "I never want to hear that kind of a sound again as long as I live."

"Agreed." Aria gasped as she tried to breathe naturally.

The younger boy shook off the specter of the creature's death and picked Melody up.

"Will she be alright?" Sky asked. He was trying not to shake from the adrenaline rush.

"I believe so. I healed the bleeding and she is breathing well. But I want to take her down to the infirmary just to be absolutely sure." Jubilee grunted as he passed Sky and Aria.

The two followed after him not knowing what else to do.

As they went down the hallway towards the infirmary, Sky glanced over at Aria who was also terribly pale considering her heritage.

"How did you come up with those spells anyhow? How did you know they would work?"

She glanced up at him and shook her head. "I told you, I have no idea. The words just came to me and I had the overwhelming urge to say them out loud."

He smiled. "I think you might want to tell that to your mother when you get home. Something tells me she's going to be thrilled." He winked at her and put his arm around the smaller girl.

"You did a great job with that spell work Sky." Aria put her arm around his waist in return. "It's like you chase monsters everyday or something."

"Yeah," Sky sighed. "Remind me never to do that again. Too hard on the nerves!"

"This from the guy who makes Aunty Dia put on dresses." Aria giggled sarcastically.

"Oh that's nothing." He grunted. "I just ignore whatever is coming out of her mouth. It's just how she deals with that particular kind of stress. My job is to get it done while she gets it out of her system. And after this fiasco," his head indicated the hallway behind them, "I think I'll stick to fashion. Now that's a battle I understand!" He gave her a comforting squeeze.

Ahead of them they saw Melody starting to move her head back and forth and moan.

Even Sky knew that was a very good sign.

"He started it."

Addy almost flung her wand at the other woman.

They had been using shield charms and their patronuses to force the weakened creature down and into the wooden idol again. It was a cagy thing and kept trying to get away. It took careful patience and timing to get it corralled. Dia's wand never faltered, her patronus never wavered, but her obsession with not wanting to give up her fight with John was really starting to get to Addy.

"Tell me you did not just say that. What are you, five?" Addy sneered as her current shield charm dropped and she had to quickly spell another one.

The silvery dragon's tail whipped around to where the creature was attempting to thin itself out to escape between it and the ground.

"Well he did." Dia shot back.

Addy almost expected Dia to stick out her tongue next.

The watery octopus waved another tentacle at the monster trying to get it to move a little faster towards the idol. The creature flipped and churned in a threatening manner but didn't try to push past the aquatic image. Instead it attempted yet another wave of fear and despair which was the last weapon it had open to it. And even that was getting weaker by the minute.

While trying to hold back another sigh Addy reminded herself that Dia's obstinacy was most likely fueled by the creatures defensive emotions, lack of sleep, and that the woman had the hardest head of any person she ever had known.

"Oh please." Addy growled, her own nerves getting frayed. "You and I both know you'd sell your soul just to see John smile. And whenever you play dress up it makes his smile every time. And besides, everyone knows in a ten mile radius that he enjoys taking you back out of those outfits. So get down off your cross and build a bridge and get the hell over it already."

The red haired woman frowned. "It's different this time." She sniffed. "He hurt my feelings."

Another attempt at escape earned the creature a fiery blast from Addy's wand. It was becoming so weak that Addy started to wonder if it would survive being put back into the little wooden fox.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Addy sighed. "And the small part of him that did probably only did it so you guys could fight and then have fantastic makeup sex. He's a guy. They're not that deep."

Dia only grunted in response.

With a little twirl of her wand, Addy changed her shield charm just slightly, slowly closing the space that held the creature.

The monster quivered a moment or two, and then slowly slid into the idol and away from the periodic blasts of charms, curses, and the potronuses light.

Addy kept up the guards while Dia silently spelled the idol again. The cracks in the wood healed themselves and then the outside sparkled ever so slightly. When Dia relaxed from her concentration, Addy let her octopus squirm back a foot or two while they waited to make sure the creature couldn't escape again. The dragon sat back on its haunches to wait as well.

Without taking her eyes from the little wooden fox, Dia sighed. "I still don't understand why he waited till the last second and then insulted me. He damn well knows I wouldn't purposely do anything to jeopardize his position or the goals he's set for himself in life. It makes me happy to see him happy and feeling like he isn't just living under someone else's shadow. I miss him because he's gone all the time but I understand why. If he wanted to go he should have just told me. If he didn't want me to go he could have just said so."

Slowly Addy lowered her wand and for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, she straightened up and looked at her friend and her chosen sister with sympathy.

"Do you agree that he loves you?"

Dia nodded yes.

"Do you believe he would never intentionally do anything that would ever really hurt you, physically or otherwise?"

Again the woman nodded.

"Could you foresee that he is still not sure what he should be doing and still has trouble when it comes to making decisions about being away from his family?"

Another nod.

"And can you understand that it was eating away at him on whether or not to go, or to stay? That it isn't that easy considering it's during spring break and it will be one of the last times he'll get to spend time with his kids, with all the kids as well?"

The woman nodded almost imperceptivity.

"So do you see now that you were blowing this whole thing out of proportion?"

"No."

Addy glared at her but noticed the sides of her lips trying not to smile.

"Uh huh." Addy chuckled and couldn't help but smile herself. Dia finally gave in and had a smirk on her face.

With a sigh, Dia walked over and picked up the fox and inspected it carefully. Addy waited patiently for her to be done.

When Dia nodded to herself in satisfaction the dragon slowly yawned and dissipated. Addy let her own disperse as well. But the look on Dia's face told her another thought had entered her mind.

It took all Addy's energy not to cross her arms and glare at the woman.

"What is it Dia. Now what have you got going through that brain of yours."

"Well," Dia turned back and started walking down the hall towards the DATDA room and Addy fell quickly into step with her. "I was just thinking. The summit is going to be in Sweden this year, right? I believe it will be not too far from one of the better ski resorts as well. I'm thinking we maybe all should go and try to learn to ski again."

A giggle gurgled up Addy's throat. "Remember last time we tried something like that? We were banned from Switzerland!"

"I think it's about time we try again." Dia looked over at Addy with a grin. "And it gives the children all reasons to wear more of their sweaters. That should make Billy a little happier, don't you think? Well, at least until we all go hot tubbing…"

"I'm not sure if I've told you this lately," Addy chuckled and put her arm around Dia, "but I like the way you think!"

Their laughter reverberated off the walls and down the lonely corridors of the school.

It sounded wonderful.

_This is the way it should be_ Tasha thought happily as they ran after the creature. It had split and John had chosen to go with her instead of Gypsy and his daughter. He had chosen _her_.

The monster ran and dove this way and that trying to escape. They had almost lost it a few times but managed to find it again. It had been winding its way towards the outside walls of the castle but them mysteriously taken another side passage that led back inward. It wasn't until they had dashed down a few more turns that Tasha realized why.

In the near distance they could hear the voices of two little girls ringing off the stone walls.

It had sensed the children. And it was heading right for them.

John had slowed just a tiny bit and touched his bracelet. She knew he was signaling Billy and Harmony of the danger. Tasha continued to run full out. She needed to reach the children before it did.

Around the next forked corner she could hear Billy stop and hush the girls' singing. Tasha extended her wand and in her mind formed the words for the spell. The tip flashed as a shield charm blocked the intersection leading to the children.

Angrily the monster crashed into the invisible wall. It spewed waves of terror and frustration. Again it slammed into the invisible wall but with Tasha gaining on it the monster made the decision to continue making a run for it.

Her wand flashed and she hit the monster with another blasting curse. It shuddered and picked up speed again.

As she passed by the intersection she glanced over and saw that Billy and Harmony had their wands out protectively with the little girls tucked in behind them. She didn't hesitate but kept going.

_It was time to kill this thing._

Behind her she could hear John's footsteps slow. She knew he was double checking to make sure everyone was okay. He was such a sweet and caring man. Her heart lifted with sheer delight as she heard his feet gaining speed again. He was following her once more.

_John would be hers._

Flowing with energy she turned another corner and upon seeing the monster hesitating at a doorway she flashed a blasting charm at it and hit her mark. It turned back on her and she could feel the waves of fear and horror it was trying to send but her heart was too filled with joy for such things.

Suddenly she had an idea.

Quickly she twirled her wand for a moment and applied a spell to her body. As the monster came at her she didn't slow till the very last second. With wand up the creature engulfed her. It tried to beat at her with its emotional defenses but the course of action was firmly in her mind.

From inside the creature she waved her wand. "Expulso!"

All around her she could hear the death scream of the creature as it tore apart and burst into small black wisps of smoke, and then dissolved into nothingness. The shriek it had made as it disintegrated shook her deep down. Her eyes were a little blurry and she wasn't sure she could stay on her feet.

But a second later strong masculine hands were grabbing her and holding her up. John pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Her limbs shook but she was able to get her arms to encircle his waist. His lips pressed against the side of her head.

She heard him whisper to her.

"Are you alright? Tasha?"

It felt like the light from her heart was going to illuminate the whole castle. She nodded with her face still pressed into his shoulder and squeezed him tightly back.

"I thought it had you." John breathed heavily. He kissed the side of her head again. "For a moment there I thought we had lost you." John's head pressed against hers as he squeezed her again and swayed back and forth a little to comfort her.

Finally he pulled back enough for her to turn her head and look up at him. His slightly calloused hand touched her face and he brushed some of the strands of hair away from her eyes. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay? You aren't hurt?"

"I spelled myself against fire and explosions." She creaked, her voice unsteady but gaining its strength.

"Brilliant!" he smiled back down at her. She breathed heavy as he kissed her on her forehead and then looked back into her eyes. "Are you sure you are fine? You were spectacular! And so brave! That scream was something wasn't it?"

She smiled up at him. His eyes were so beautiful. Tasha drug her right hand up to his chest as she nodded. His face was so close. He started to pull her close again.

_It was time._

She closed her eyes, tilted her head up farther and her mouth found his. It was a quick kiss at first but then she pressed in harder. His lips were so soft and sweet and-

Tasha heard the man gasp a little and suddenly he pulled her away from him, his hands tightly holding onto her shoulders. She opened her eyes and shock jolted though her body.

His face had changed from concern to alarm.

Her heart stopped beating.

"Whoa there. What was that?" He asked with confusion. His eyes searched her face for understanding.

Now her heart jumpstarted itself so hard she almost collapsed. Inside her chest it felt like it was going to beat her to death.

"I, um," Tasha choked. "I just thought…"

"What is it Natasha?" John asked. "I don't understand. What just happened here?"

"I just thought that, um, you liked me."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I do like you Tasha."

"Well, you were fighting with your wife. And, she told you to go away. And you said you were done with her and I thought, well, you kept smiling and winking at me. I thought, I thought… you wanted me."

"I want you to be safe. And happy." He replied carefully.

There was a glimmer of hope in her stomach. "You said you wanted to take someone else. To the summit. Then you smiled at me. I'd go with you and never embarrass you. I'd never tell you no like she did."

"Dia always tells me no." John shook his head. "She just likes to argue about it. In some weird way that's her price for having to dress up and play nice. I understand that and it's fine."

"But she yelled at you and stormed off. And said such terrible things."

"That was my fault Tasha. I did offend her and probably hurt her feelings. It just kinda happened and, well, it was nice arguing with her. I just didn't mean to take it as far as it went. That also was my fault."

"No, it wasn't. Don't you see? You are going to be the Minister of Magic! You need someone who will be with you every step of the way. Who is used to dealing with people from other countries like I am. Someone who… loves you like I do."

With horror she realized she had said it. As she watched him process what she had said, he pulled back farther away from her.

Her insides turned black.

"Tasha." John's voice had a new firmness to it. "I love my wife. I love everything about my wife. From her doughnut obsession to how she argues with me to her morning irritability. It makes her the wonderful person she is. And if she really didn't want to go to a formal outing I would not only never make her go, but I wouldn't go without her. Our marriage was never in trouble. If I didn't have her full backing to go for the office I wouldn't do it. I love her. I love her so much that I'd rather be dead than to be without her.

As for smiling at you, I, well, I wanted so much for you to feel included since you never had that before. I could tell there was something wrong between you and Richie and I was worried for you. I didn't want you to get hurt accidently. Sometimes you remind me so much of my wife when she was young and so alone that… well, I'm so sorry Tasha if you thought I meant something else. Because I didn't. I'm so sorry. But I will never, ever leave my wife. Or do anything that would cause her pain. Do you understand?"

His eyes searched hers. "Tasha, I really am so very sorry."

Her breath exploded from her lungs. She hadn't realized she had stopped breathing. But now that it had restarted, she couldn't stop gasping for air.

Tears flooded her eyes. She couldn't breathe.

"Tasha, hold on, Tasha." She could hear his words but no longer make out his face as she pulled back and away from him.

"Tasha wait."

She heard another sound and looked behind John. At the end of the hallway stood Billy, Harmony and the two little girls staring back at her.

The realization set in and she felt like she was going to throw up. Quickly she turned the opposite way and with all the strength she could muster she ran, leaving John behind.

She had managed to leave the others a little ways behind with her quick stride. Jackie had thought she heard voices around the next corner. It would be good to talk to someone else and try to take her mind off her current problems.

A man's deep voice reverberated off the walls. She couldn't help smile at recognizing that it was from her Uncle John. Maybe she would get a moment to talk to him alone. That was if Ember would let her.

Before she could process it, a body came rushing around the corner and ran smack into her. Luckily Jackie had put up her hands in time so that the person didn't knock her down.

Her stomach fell to the floor. It was Tasha. And she was crying.

"Tasha! Are you okay?" Jackie grabbed the girl's wrists and spun around with her as she tried to get away. "What's wrong?"

Unfortunately Jackie already had a sneaking suspicion of what it was.

Tasha tried unsuccessfully to speak, instead mumbling and crying more.

"You need to calm down Tasha. Speak to me." Jackie tried her most calming voice. It seemed to have little effect on the girl.

"I, I did something stupid. I didn't mean to. But I, um, I…" Tasha stammered and wept. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Tasha. I'm sure whatever you did is fixable." Jackie cooed, desperately hoping it was something like letting the creature get away.

"No, it's not!" Tasha shook her head. "I, I… I kissed John. I thought he… wanted me. I'm so stupid."

Jackie wanted to throw up. Her stomach churned and stewed.

"You did WHAT?!"

The voice came from behind Jackie but she immediately recognized Richie's voice.

Her stomach did a flip flop.

Tasha's head popped up and she looked in fear over Jackie's shoulder. The girl's eyes fixated on him, and then on another person that Jackie already knew was Justin.

"How could you Tasha." Richie said with a flat voice.

Before Jackie could say anything Tasha made a gurgling small scream and yanked her wrists from Jackie's grasp and took off down the hallway. Jackie turned in time to see the look in Richie's eyes.

They were filled with hurt and anger.

Jackie's hand flittered up and covered her own mouth. She wanted to hug, slap, yell and consol Richie all at the same time.

_How could Tasha do this to them all?_

As Tasha passed Justin tried to stop the fleeing girl but she spun away from him and took off around the far corner without looking back.

"You'd better go after her Richie." Justin sighed.

"Hell with that." Richie sneered back. "She made her choice."

"Don't be a fool Richie." Justin practically yelled back at the other boy.

"If it means so much to you, then you go after her." Richie growled back harshly. "Then she can go after your father next."

With a backwards glance at Jackie and Richie, Justin took off after her.

Having no idea what to say, Jackie just stared at Richie until he ran his fingers through his hair angrily and walked past Jackie without looking at her again.

Jackie stood there alone in the hallway and had no idea what to do.

She had to leave. She had to get away. _Now_.

Tasha ran blindly down several corridors till she got her bearing. She could hear footsteps pounding behind her down the hallway. There was little time.

As fast as she could Tasha burst out the side door that Ember, Gypsy and she used to go into the Forbidden Forest to practice their anamagi forms. Her feet sprinted across the open expanse of grass and for a moment she was thankful that she had become friends with Ember and Gypsy and knew the fastest and safest way through this part of the forest.

_Ember. Gypsy._ They were going to hate her.

Sobs tried to catch in her breath but she pushed it all down as she fled. The door behind her flung open and she heard Justin call for her. Richie hadn't even tried to follow her. He hated her now too.

Into the trees she ran knowing the best path to take to where she could secretly apperate. If anything threatened her she'd just change into her dragon form and blow it away.

_Dragon form._

She burst into the clearing that only days before Ember had a run in with Dia. Quickly she tried to put that memory away before she collapsed under the weight of agony and embarrassment.

As she had done on so many secret occasions Tasha transformed into her Opaleye dragon form without losing a step. Suddenly she felt a weight lifted off her as this form didn't have all the same sympathetic nervous system pathways in its body. She still felt guilty, mortified and humiliated but it didn't control her as it did in her human form.

Grateful at the girls for helping her achieve this transformation, Tasha bound through the open field and to the other side with lightning speed. As a dragon she quickly outstripped any human for distance.

Within minutes she could no longer hear Justin behind her calling her name.

She made it to the spot that she knew from experience she could apperate at. For a moment she hesitated, not wanting the heavy overwhelming emotions to crush her again. But it was the only way to apperate.

Her bags were still back at the tree house. Should she go get them?

_No_, she thought savagely. Tiki might have already been alerted and standing guard over her things. She sighed.

There had always been a backup plan that she had put in place after she had arrived here. Since she didn't know the man whom she was supposed to live with, she had stowed away extra emergency currency and luggage in a secret locker just in case he turned out to be a bad person and she needed to disappear.

_Time to invoke the contingency plan._

Tasha changed back into her human form and before emotion overtook her she fixed the place firmly in her head, turned on the spot, and was gone.

Chapter 13

New Endings and Old Beginnings

Jackie stood by the main gates. After she had received Aunt Dia's message, she knew that right now Natasha needed a friend. Justin offered to go with her, but she had told him it was best she went alone. So much had happened in the last few hours, it was almost over whelming. She knew that Natasha must be feeling the same way and too many people prodding her for answers may not be the best idea. With a loud pop Natasha apperated just outside the gate. Her hair was a bit mussed and her mascara had run down her cheeks. To be honest for any other girl, she would be considered no worse for the wear. For Natasha, she was a mess! Once her eyes adjusted Natasha smiled at Jackie and tears started to stream down her face. Jackie quickly made her way to the girl and hugged her. Natasha put her arms around her friend and started to sob, loudly.

Once Natasha composed herself again, the two of them made their way toward the school. Jackie told Natasha that once she had disapparated, Justin came back to the castle and told them what happened. Dia was the first to set off after her, followed by John, Harmony, Billy and Jazz. Addy had stayed behind to take care of the little girls and keep eye on Melody. Jackie told Natasha that she had talked to her mother about what had happened. Addy had explained to her that she knew what was going on, and had explained it to Dia. Dia was going to let John know while he was home for vacation, but they had started arguing before she could say anything. Then the whole battle thing happened, and well she knew the rest.

"To bad no one thought to tell me what was going on." Natasha said with a half smile.

"Well I think they wanted to talk about it first, then talk to you." Jackie said with a smile. "Then you had to go and jump ahead of their time-line." Jackie giggled. "You would think you were some kind of unpredictable teen-ager or something."

"I know, right!" Natasha laughed. "I have to admit, when Dia found me I was terrified she was going to..." Natasha paused in thought. "I really don't know what I thought she was going to do. I just knew it wasn't going to be good." Natasha shook her head."You can only guess how foolish I felt once she found me. I was pleading with her not to harm me." Natasha laughed. "When she put her arm around me I thought I was going to faint." She laughed even harder. This time Jackie joined in, then cupped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh." Jackie smiled at her. "Aunt Dia can be, well rather frightening at times."

"You're telling me!" Natasha smiled back. "Anyway, we had a good long talk and even though she did her best to try to assure me that no one was mad at me I still don't know if I believe her." Natasha was trying to smile but Jackie could tell by the way she was wringing her hands, she was very nervous. Jackie looked up and realized they were now standing at the large door to the school.

"Look, I am not going to tell you that some of us are not a little up-set, and one of us is a lot up-set. But I will tell you none of us are mad. We didn't understand. Even now that we do understand, we are still having problems getting our brains to put the hurt aside for the understanding." Jackie wrinkled her nose and grinned. "You understand?"

"Um, actually I think I do." Natasha giggled and looked up at the large doors. "Ready or not, here I come." She let out a large breath, pulled the door open and went inside. Jackie followed quickly behind.

Natasha and Jackie sat at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the front of the Great Hall. Sky, Alex, Callen, Ember and Gypsy sat with them. The students that had stayed at Hogwarts over spring break were all sleeping well. Addy and Dia were sitting at the professors table with the Head Mistress; it was obvious that they were deep in conversation. They were all listening to one of Callen's many stories when Justin approached the table. He smiled at everyone.

"I don't mean to intrude, but Jackie, can I talk to you?"

"Don't be silly Justin, you are a friend, and would never be intruding." Jackie smiled back at him, and turned to the others. "Go on and finish Callen I have heard this one. I'll be back shortly."

As Jackie stood up, Natasha sent her a look that let her know she was there if she needed her, then subtly motioned toward Richie. The intense look in Richie's eyes confused Jackie. She couldn't tell if he was mad at her for forgiving Natasha so quickly, or if he was concerned for her. Jackie looked back at Natasha and shrugged.

"We will talk more later Tasha." Jackie whispered. Natasha nodded and watched Jackie and Justin exit the room.

Justin stopped just outside the door. He took Jackie's hand.

"I think we need to talk." Justin said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I agree." Jackie answered. "I think that we both realized something today." She looked in Justin's eyes. A pang of sadness tugged at her heart. Just this morning she had looked into those eyes and felt butterflies. Now she didn't feel anything.

"Jackie, you are a special girl. No one could ever be all the things you are. Smart, beautiful, athletic, and caring. And though those are wonderful things to be, I just don't think you are the one for me." Jackie could see the relief that came over Justin's face. Jackie smiled up at the young man.

"You forgot one thing." Jackie raised an eyebrow at him. "Independent. Justin you want someone who needs you just as much as you need them. Someone you can take care of, and protect. I am neither of those things. I can take care of myself, but more importantly I don't want anyone to take care of me." Jackie sighed. "I guess that is why I have had so many boyfriends. They all wanted something I couldn't give up."

"That's nice of you Jackie." Justin ran his finger down her jaw line. "You also have big shoulders. Robert told what you said to him. About how your family is just too much for most people and how you understood if he didn't want to see you anymore. Your family wasn't too much for me, or Tasha. Marion fits in there just fine, and Destiny too for that matter. Hell even Dell fits in. So I know you said what you did to make him feel better. It is easier for you to take the blame then let someone feel bad." Jackie smiled a bit and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess you are right. I didn't want Robert to feel bad and I don't want you to feel bad either." She said truthfully.

"Don't worry, I don't feel bad." Justin smiled at her. "Neither of us should. We are smart enough to know that what we are looking for isn't one another." Justin shrugged. "We will go on looking until we find it, because I do know that neither of us is the type that would settle for second best. Besides, I don't think you will have to look very hard." Jackie wasn't sure what Justin meant by his last statement, but she decided it was best to let it slide then argue.

"You are right. We will go on looking, and we won't settle." Jackie hugged him. "Thank you." she said quietly and kissed him on the cheek.

Jackie watched Justin walk away. As she turned to return to the Great hall, she almost ran over Natasha.

"Were you eves dropping?" Jackie said jokingly to the girl. With a look of great seriousness, Natasha answered.

"No. If I wanted to know what you were saying I would have borrowed Jazz's extendable ears. But I can bet you I know someone who has been dropping some eves." Natasha grabbed Jackie by the hand and pulled her back into the Great Hall. There standing by Richie was DeeDee. Jackie couldn't imagine how she didn't know the girl was there; her laughter was enough to make most people want to climb the walls the way it seemed to reverberate thought the whole school. DeeDee locked eyes with Jackie the moment she walked in. A look of fear and loathing crossed her face. Jackie shifted her eyes to Richie. Richie smile at Jackie and raised his hand as if to wave to her. Before Richie could do anything, DeeDee grabbed his arm, pulled him as close to her as her breasts would allow, and kissed him. Jackie rolled her eyes and looked at Natasha.

"I don't feel much like listening to that, how about you?"

"Me either, and there are a few things I need to tell you." Natasha's voice carried a serious tone.

"Ok let's take a walk. You talk I'll listen." Jackie expected Natasha to tell her of her feelings for Richie. She couldn't have been more wrong. They walked in silence until they turned the corner. Natasha looked behind her to make sure that no one was following, then she turned and punched Jackie in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt! Jackie shouted at the girl. Hurt and confusion covered her face.

"Good!" Natasha spat the word at her. "Jackie you are one of the smartest people I know. Smarter than me I think, but if you repeat that I will deny it. Yet when it comes to the opposite sex I thing the only person more backwards then you is Ember."

"Wha... What do you mean?" Jackie was confused.

"He loves you. How you can't see that I have no clue." Natasha was exasperated.

"No he doesn't. We just talked about that. Justin came to the same conclusion as I did. We..." Jackie trailed off. Natasha stood, her arms folded across her chest, shaking her head.

"Not Justin! Richie!" Natasha said firmly. Once Jackie realized what Natasha had said, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh that's a good one, but you didn't need to hit me so hard. It really hurt." Jackie couldn't stop giggling. Natasha doubled up her fist and punched Jackie in the other arm."

"OUCH! Tasha that really hurts! Stop it!" Jackie howled.

"I will not, not until you take me seriously! I have watched the two of you for months now. I think I knew the first time I met you two. I was sure of it the day I saw you two outside the infirmary." Natasha looked Jackie in the eye. "Shows you what a good friend I am, but in my own defense, I have never had any friends." Natasha showed no self pity. She was just stating fact. "Oh neither of you wants to face it. I know that now too. But it is the truth. I see how you two connect, over things that would bore most people to death. Well they did me. You two get so mad at each other at times, but you can't seem to stay mad at one another. I see that in both of your parents. You need to face it now Jackie, it's just how things are." Natasha let out a long sigh.

Jackie was quiet, her mind was racing. Natasha was only half right. Jackie had realized earlier that day in the hall, as she Richie and Justin fought the creature, just how she felt about Richie. But every time she thought of him, all she could see was him kissing DeeDee. Tears rolled down her face, burning her cheeks.

"Really! If he loves me so much, why is he in there kissing DeeDee." Jackie started to sob. "I'm sorry Tasha, but I think you are only half right. I do love that stupid oaf." The sobs had almost over taken her. "He just doesn't love me!"

"Tell me Jacordia, how do you know this?" Jackie knew the voice of her aunt all to well. She turned and looked at the woman. Dia was leaning, her back against the wall, arms folded. "Have you asked him how he feels about you? No you haven't. Have you told him how you feel? I don't think so. Not that it would do any good, he is male after all."

Jackie calmed herself and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Aunt Dia, it is your son." Jackie stated and then smiled slyly at her. "But then again, he is Uncle John's son too."

"My point exactly!" Dia smile back.

"He didn't take his eyes off the door the whole time you were talking to Justin." Natasha added. Without a word, Jackie turned on her heals and headed back to the Great Hall.

Jackie entered the room; she looked over to where Richie was standing. This time Richie nudged DeeDee aside, smiled and waved. Jackie did not smile she did not wave. She walked with purpose toward him. She could tell by the look on his face, he was confused. Jackie looked to where she had been sitting. Those she had been sitting with looked at her. She could see the curiosity on their faces. She turned and looked to where the adults were sitting. The Head Mistress had left, plates of food sat in front of the rest of them. They had all stopped eating, except for her father, who was spooning peas into his mouth. Jazz nudged Billy with his elbow. Billy looked up, smiled and waved at his daughter. Jackie smiled and waved back, but kept on walking. Jackie was only a few feet away when DeeDee grabbed Richie's arm and tried to pull him close. Jackie couldn't tell if it was out of fear or jealousy, and she didn't care. She watched as he pulled his arm free. She stepped close to Richie. He looked at her, he tried to speak but what came out was unintelligible. Jackie looked into his eyes, put her hands softly on the sides of his face, pulled him close and kissed him. She could hear the others. DeeDee whined in horror. Candace's loud whoops were quickly followed by whoops and whistles for the others. Jackie pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes. Richie stood slack jaw, looking at her.

"Well?" Jackie questioned.

"I.. um.. well.. um." Richie stammered.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jackie's voice quivered a bit. Richie smiled down at her.

"No." Richie answered. He took Jackie into his arms, and kissed her. More deeply and more passionately then he had ever kissed anyone before. Jackie put her arms around his neck, and let her body fall into the kiss.

She couldn't help smile along with the rest of the group as Addy watched Richie take Jackie into his arms and kiss her as it his whole life he'd been waiting to do so. Addy had hoped that her daughter would finally figure it out and let Richie in on the secret. It made her heart soar to see their relationship finally come to fruition. Everyone but the two teenagers themselves could see it.

Next to her, Billy spit his peas all over the table in surprise.

_Okay, everyone but Billy._

On Billy's other side Jazz started laughing so loud that the sound reverberated off the walls of the Great Hall. He leaned back in his chair and grabbed his belly with overflowing laughter, gasping for air himself.

The bald man tried to shout something in shock but started choking violently instead.

With a crash Jazz's chair flipped over backwards and sent Jazz sprawling on the floor, still caught in gleeful amusement.

John had entered the room in time to see Jackie kiss his son and then his son return the gesture. Dia walked beside him as they approached the professors table.

As Billy continued to choke and cough Jazz jumped up and started clapping Billy on the back. But with each blow the thump got stronger and stronger until he was almost knocking the wind out of the man.

Instead of sitting down John pulled Jazz off of Billy who was now starting to fall out of his chair. He was still gesturing towards Jackie and Richie who had yet to come up for air.

Dia sat down next to Addy with a grin.

"Okay, what's the look for." Addy asked under her breath.

"Oh, nothing." Dia picked up her fork and started pushing her food around her plate absentmindedly.

"You gave up and told her didn't you." Addy didn't phrase it as a question. She had really wanted her daughter to come to the realization herself and not have to be told.

"Me, oh gosh no." Dia replied innocently.

Addy narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Tasha's the one that beat some sense into Jackie. But when Jackie tried to say that Richie didn't have the same feelings I simply asked her how she knew. That's all. The rest is history." Dia nodded at Callen who was scribbling furiously in a notebook.

The two kids finally parted lips but kept their arms encircling one another. Addy didn't feel like hiding the smirk on her face as she saw the horrid look DeeDee was giving them. She knew as a teacher she shouldn't be taking any sides and treat all students fairly, but DeeDee had it coming. The girl had practically bolted down to the Great Hall the second word came that Richie and Tasha had broken up and had tried to convince the others not to like Tasha anymore. To ostracize her.

No one had listened. Addy was very proud of each and every one of the children.

Dia nodded in Billy's direction. "He going to be okay?"

With a shrug Addy answered, "Are you kidding? I'm still waiting for his head to start spinning."

"Well he did spit out pea soup. Well, peas at least."

Billy finally was able to catch his breath and John helped him stand. Immediately Billy turned to Addy.

"Did you see that?"

Dripping with sarcasm, Addy retorted, "No Billy. I didn't see anything. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Either not understanding sarcasm or having completely lost touch with reality, Billy blurted back, "Richie! Jackie! They're kissing! And I mean kissing!"

"Would you rather have them fighting?" She asked him back.

For a moment Billy stopped and thought about it. Addy wondered how long it was going to take him to start again and if he was going to need a nudge.

"Don't worry Billy," John clapped him jovially on the shoulder, "I had my bet on Richie realizing it and making the first move."

"You kidding?" Dia snorted. "He's male."

"I've noticed," Addy said back to Dia, "that is your explanation for lots of things."

"Well it works." Dia shrugged and continued to play with her food and not eat any of it.

For another minute Addy watched Dia. Finally she had to ask.

"You did talk to John, right? Everything okay?"

With a glance at Addy, Dia shrugged it off. "Yeah everything's fine."

Billy sat down again but didn't resume eating. Instead he kept staring at the two kids who went back to talking with the others while DeeDee stomped off and back to her own table. Tasha had sat down between Jackie and Ember and was pretending to eat but Addy could tell there was barely anything on her fork. Colonel stood up from where he'd been laying and put his head on Tasha's lap and gave her his most pathetic sad eyes. The girl with the platinum blond hair and dark eyes petted him softly and offered him the ham that was on her plate which he scarfed down immediately.

"So how long do you think Colonel will be milking his poor me routine. I happen to know he's shaken but perfectly alright after his run in with the creature." Addy asked.

"I'm guessing as long as it works." Dia nodded as they watched Colonel getting Tasha's toast, eggs and some vanilla pudding.

"You sure you are okay?" she asked Dia again. "You and John did patch things up, right?"

Hearing his name, John walked over to his wife and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek before sitting on Dia's opposite side. "My wonderfully understanding and beautiful wife isn't mad at me anymore…"

Before Addy could ask what was going on Sue Sylvester strode into the room and came over to the professor's table.

"Good day to you Professor Denbrough." The haughty woman nodded to Addy. "And to you Professor Denbrough." She did the same for Billy. "I see your daughter finally came to her senses. But I expected that much from the girl, she's very brilliant. I'm thankful that the boy had the good sense to return the gesture. That must come from his father's side."

Sue winked then walked off to the far side of the professor's table to sit down and eat.

Biting her lip not to smile too much Addy peaked a glance over at Dia who had her lips pursed together as she mulled on what Addy could only assume was plans for retribution. John was trying to hide his smile by looking down at his plate that had appeared before him.

Taking a bite of her food Addy turned and checked on her husband. He was still staring off at the kids barely blinking.

_Yep, still processing._

She saw a movement and realized Jazz had carefully leaned over just enough to see what John was doing. That and she caught the look in his eye.

Subtly she scooted her chair just a little closer to the table.

As Jazz's body was suddenly in motion, Addy counted the days of Spring vacation that were left and idly wondered if they would survive it.

_Or if Jazz would._

Sitting at the table with the others felt great but deep inside Tasha was still afraid. She didn't think any of the others were really holding the whole incident against her. Even Richard smiled at her briefly as he sat down on Jackie's other side. He was holding hands with Jackie under the table but they had gone back to talking about Quidditch again. Jackie was involved in the very animated discussion but Tasha tuned it out pretty fast. She glanced at Ember who immediately turned to her and started discussing how she knew to blow the creature up from the inside and what it had felt like for herself to change sizes in dragon form.

Leave it to Ember to have forgiven her completely and act like nothing had ever gone wrong that very day. Tasha was grateful for Ember still being her friend. But Tasha already knew that Gypsy had explained it all to her and that when Ember had understood and decided it was okay, that the deal was done, the thought was dead, and was now interested in discussing the next order of business.

She was also in debt to Gypsy who had patiently enlightened Ember on the what and why's of it all with her ever smooth voice. Tasha had feared to look at either of them at first when she came to the table but they had both made it very clear that they held no grudges, no resentment over what had happened.

_If only everyone else at Hogwarts could be that understanding._

She had already overheard DeeDee trying to start everyone against her. Even without any real details DeeDee started rumors to what had happened and had immediately tried to win Richard back. Her heart hurt at the thought of losing him but she was thrilled that Jackie had finally admitted to herself and Richard her true feelings. If she couldn't have him then Tasha was happy that Jackie did. The two really were made for each other.

For a few moments Tasha contemplated going back to her own table and sitting with the few Slytherins that had stayed for Spring Vacation but she quickly dropped the idea. She really didn't want to be pressed on details of the breakup and the inevitable Gryffindor bashing that would follow. Justin went back and it had gotten around that he was available again faster than lightning. The few girls that were single immediately made it clear that they were available. She had watched him politely decline any offers. When they wanted details she could hear him tell them all that it had been mutual and that he wouldn't tolerate hearing any negativity towards either Jackie or Richard nor any of the family. When they asked about Tasha he flatly told them it was none of their business.

_He was a good person at heart._

She turned back to her plate and watched as Boris tried to teach Daxter and Ennui how to play patty cake with him at the same time.

There was a commotion at the head table where the teachers all sat and ate and she turned to see Jazz having John in a headlock and John trying to toss the larger man over the table. It sort of worked. But Jazz didn't let go of John so the both of them ended up on the other side in a pile along with John's plate of food.

Colonel barked at them and wagged his tail. Tasha knew that the dog was feeling better but she liked that he was now sitting between her and Ember like he was protecting them both.

Everyone laughed and giggled as the two men continued to wrestle. Tasha felt a twinge of guilt again and wasn't sure if she should even be looking in John's direction but when her eyes glanced up at Dia she saw that the older woman was watching her. She winked at Tasha and gave her a little smile before the more evil grin came to her face and she pushed the pitcher of juice onto the two men who were rolling around in front of her spot.

With a weak smile Tasha tried to return the gesture.

Jazz popped up and stared intently at Dia, but Tasha could tell that something else was going to happen. Addy pulled back a little from the table and leaned slightly more towards Dia and a half a second later Jazz launched himself across the table at Billy who didn't see it coming since he was still staring at Richie and Jackie.

With a thump Billy went down quickly. John crawled under the table and grabbed the bald man's legs and yanked him out from under Jazz and then because he used too much strength, Billy shot off the platform and onto the floor below.

Jazz jumped onto the top of the table and like a performing wrestler he leaped into the air and landed on Billy who didn't scramble out of the way fast enough. John hopped on Jazz's back and held him around the neck and wrapped his long legs around the man's middle but Jazz acted like John was no more than a bothersome fly.

Faking a move to grab Billy again Jazz shifted and sent John flying over his head and onto Billy who fell to the floor again. Jazz stepped onto John's back and yelled.

"I'm king of the world!"

Tasha shook her head at the man in confused wonder.

Narrowing his eyes, Jazz bounded off John's back and in a few steps was standing over Tasha.

"You know," he said, his happy voice boomed though the hall, "you keep looking at me all year like you want to ask me a question. So here's your chance. Natasha! What is it that's on your mind?"

Flabbergasted Tasha finally blurted out, "What is wrong with you Professor Whitehorse?"

He glared at her for a moment and her heart stopped. Then he reared back his head and with a mighty howl he started to laugh. "I've always been like this! Life is too short not to live it to the fullest! Baby I was born this way!"

He whipped out his wand and spelled all the statues and suits of armor to start singing and playing.

"My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir"

Jazz started singing along.

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"

She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"

"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,

Listen to me when I say"

Sky jumped up and helped him along with the chorus.

"I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way"

The other kids got up and joined in and started dancing. Tasha giggled as Jazz drug her up from her seat and had her swing dance with him as they all continued to sing.

"Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

Baby I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way"

As she was swung about she saw that John and Dia were up and dancing together, the two of them smiling at each other. Addy was dancing with Billy. Sue Sylvester was clapping and singing along as loudly as she could.

It helped Tasha's mood considerably to get to laugh and join in dancing with the others more than she thought it ever would.

It was good to have friends.

_These friends most of all._

Jackie tried not to yawn as they walked down the hallway together. It had already been a long day and it wasn't even over yet! Tasha decided to go to the bathroom and Jackie accompanied her so that no others could try to corner Tasha and pump her for information. She could tell that Tasha was terribly grateful.

"Go ahead and yawn, I know you want to." Tasha told her with a sideways glance. "No one really got a full night's sleep last night anyway. If I were alone right now I think I'd drop into oblivion pretty quickly."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that you are not alone." She replied. "I think mom has something planned for us this afternoon now that everything's settled down. I heard her tell Dia that she had to suck it up. That usually means a trip to Diagon Alley for shopping."

Tasha was quiet. They walked down another corridor and could hear some of the noise from the others that were leaving the Great Hall.

"I hope you aren't still considering staying here for the rest of Spring Vacation." Jackie eyed Tasha suspiciously. From the reaction that she got back it was exactly what the girl was contemplating. "Your stuff is still at our house and besides, I think we are going on some trip or another. That should be loads of fun!"

"I'm not sure it is really appropriate for me to go now." Tasha started to say but Jackie cut her off abruptly.

"You are going and that is final. Now just to figure out where we are going…"

More silence as they came to the intersection of corridors.

"You know Jackie," Tasha said in a whisper as she caught site of Richie standing and talking to Justin. "I think Richard might have been the one who got away. I was such a fool."

"Hang on, I have an idea." Jackie put up her index finger and pointed it at Tasha. "I have someone you should meet."

Turning to the boys Jackie whistled loudly and got their attention. She waved them over.

She knew that Tasha almost physically drew back as they approached but she didn't leave which was good.

"Justin," Jackie looked up at the handsome blond boy. "I would like you to meet Natasha." She turned to the girl. "Tasha, I'd like you to meet Justin. You'll have to forgive him. He has several very annoying habits like wanting to take care of women and protect them. Even when they really can protect themselves. I hope this flaw won't bother you too much though."

With a sly smile Justin shook his head at Jackie but then put out his hand to Tasha. "Hello there Natasha. Nice to meet you. I know I've many character flaws but I'm sure you will agree, compared to Mr. Whitehorse, I'm completely sane."

It made Tasha laugh and as she took his hand and shook it, he brought his lips down and kissed her hand delicately.

"Well I'm sure everyone looks particularly normal next to him. Even you." Tasha teased back.

Jackie was pleased that her friend was finally smiling for real again and not her fake one that she put on to show a brave face.

"Well we better get going," Richie announced as he gave Tasha quick smile and then came around to take Jackie's hand. "I heard mom and Addy arguing which means we are going clothes shopping. Sky is almost beside himself with excitement. I think we are all going with dad to where the summit is." He looked at Jackie. "I was just telling Justin here that he can't leave us now, things are just about to get interesting."

"Define interesting." Jackie gave him a sly look.

"Oh god oh god please put down the weapon sir. We are not international terrorists. Well, maybe my sister is…"

Chapter 14

Time Flies Like Arrows

Fruit Flies Like Bananas

The curtains gently wafted in the breeze as Dia sat staring off the porch into the wilds of the African safari. It had been fifteen years since she had started working at Hogwarts first as a teacher then later as headmistress while John had gone on to become Minister of Magic. The time had stretched out endlessly as they did their jobs and watched all the children of the household grow up and grow beyond the need for the comfort of home. Addison and Billy had also become full time fixtures of the castle after many years, each teaching the next round of young wizards as the world around them spun and continued on regardless. It had been an okay existence, her time seemed to drag on when she was alone, and rush headlong when she was with her husband for the precious moments life now afforded the two of them. Even Addy got over her longing for the children to never grow up as grandchildren started arriving. Grandma Addy's place was always where they wanted to go. The tree house was something all the grandchildren came to associate with good times.

But time had marched on and as the years went by Dia became increasingly restless. Her husband, in the fleeting moments they had together, noticed it as well. So it was decided one day that it would be their last year in their current positions and they would retire and travel as Dia had always wanted to do. John had of course gone many places, but as an employee of Hogwarts, Dia more often than not, wasn't able to accompany him. So after they finished their last year it was time to finally travel with no need to hurry.

For Dia, this first night alone with her husband in the middle of nowhere was something from a fantasy that she had long forgot.

Their first stop was the African continent. There were rumors that the last of the Nundu, the gigantic leopard that was native to East Africa, whose breath carried disease and death, was now extinct. Since years before the huge African Erumpent, a creature that resembled a rhinoceros but with a horn filled with explosive fluid, had already become extinct they had decided to see if they could find any evidence that the big cat was around or if it was truly gone like so many other creatures that had once walked the Earth. Human expansion had doomed thousands and thousands of species extinction. It would be quite a find if they were successful, but an enjoyable quest even if they didn't.

With another sigh of satisfaction Dia raised her wine glass and sipped some of the dark mahogany fluid. John reached forward and grasped the wine bottle, raising it out of the ice filled bowl and poured her more as she set the glass back down on the table. His hair was full of salt and pepper but it only served to make him more handsome in her eyes. After refilling her glass he leaned over and pulled her closer to his body with the arm wrapped around her shoulders. She leaned gently on him as she continued to stare out at the darkening landscape as night came to claim the land once more if only for a few hours in the late summer heat.

John dipped his head a bit and kissed the nape of her neck. His lips moved down her shoulder and slowly inched the strap of her light dress until it fell down her arm. His gentle kisses reached the tip of her shoulder then made their way back to her neck sending shivers down her body. After so many years together he could still raise her heartbeat in an instant of anticipated pleasure.

"I hope you don't have anything specific on the agenda tonight." John whispered as he nibbled at her ear.

"Well I signed us up for a tour of the nearby town, then a lecture on Fungus and Vermin of the African Subcontinent followed by a Q and A session." Dia teased as she reached her left hand up to her husband's face, caressing in gently before running her fingers through his thinning, but still luxurious, hair.

"Oh well then by all means we should get going to it. There's nothing as riveting as the fungus among us." He joked back, kissing the side of her face, his lips working their way across her cheek seeking her lips. Before she could manage a reply he grasped her tightly as his mouth found hers and his hand pulled her around so he could kiss her more deeply. The barely constrained urge to be one with him shook loose and she let his hand slowly pull the strings that held the top of her dress together at her bosom.

Feet beyond their table there was a gentle pop in the air.

"Seriously mom, dad," Ember's sarcastic voice cut through the humid air, "get a room."

John stopped undoing her dress and pulled slightly away having recognized the voice of his daughter.

"Um, Em," Gypsy's voice whispered loudly, "I think they did. And that would be it."

Dia knew that even after all the years since the two girls graduated Hogwarts that Ember and Gypsy still traveled together. Behind them the woman could hear two males shift the weight on their feet uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah, well never mind that." Ember's voice shrugged off the thought, "Anyhow, have you two seen any sign of the Nundu yet?"

Gently John gave Dia another soft kiss before he leaned back in his chair and turned to address the newcomers. "No, we just got here Firebug. What brings you, Scamp, and your shadows here?"

Dia turned to see her grown daughter walking closer to her with Gypsy by her side. Behind them Dell, who had with time lost his extra weight and had grown into a handsome man, as always brought up the rear as well as the newest member of their entourage. Ember had finally found a husband in the wilds of Australia. Blaze Horner was a dragon keeper so he was never turned off by Ember's dragon-like personality. He was also was a Horner, the nephew of Jim Horner who had been Richard Horner's Uncle.

It had amused Dia that Ember had married into the family that she herself had once thought she would be a part of.

It was the perfect fit and it took the pressure off Gypsy's budding romance with Dell. As soon as Ember abruptly announced she was getting married Dell proposed to Gypsy and it ended up being a double wedding in the Australian Outback. The whole affair was a fond reminder of their own trip through the Outback and it also made Addison and Billy a whole lot less worried for their daughter's sake. Dell had been getting better and better at Conservation with Gypsy's urging even going so far as to find and house a whole village of "special" gnomes for Gypsy's pleasure. And being at the forefront of the Conservation of Magical Creatures office at the Ministry made it not surprising in the least to find them here. But the timing could have been better Dia sighed inwardly to herself.

"You told us you'd be here daddy." Ember snorted in light derision as if it was only natural for her to show up unannounced on her parents vacationing doorstep. "Gyp and I have often thought of trying to find any signs of the Nundu so when you mentioned it we thought we'd help out."

"I thought we were going to give your mom and dad some alone time first honey." Blaze nudged Ember from behind.

"We did. They traveled here alone didn't they? How much alone time do they need? They've been married for, what, since the dark ages?" Ember quipped, ignoring her husband's gentle tone. She turned back to her parents. "So, what's the plan?"

Dia almost laughed at her husband's attempts to find the right thing to say. His words stumbled about as he tried to kindly tell their daughter and cohorts to get lost for the evening. Unfortunately Ember didn't get the hint.

"So your plan is to basically have no plan but instead sit here and hope the large cat comes to you? That's absurd dad."

"Like I said my little Firebug, we just got here and were relaxing, taking in the sights and just taking it slow." John tried again, the weariness of time having settled into his voice.

"Slow isn't going to find the Nundu." Ember crossed her arms and did an amazing impression of her youthful self. It made it hard for Dia to think of her as a grown woman, and not a petulant six year old girl.

"Sometimes slow and steady, when done right, can work its way into a climax of intense proportions and pay off nicely at the end." Dia had to butt in.

"Mom," Ember grunted, "that's not helpful."

"Be glad you didn't show up ten minutes later or you would have gotten a live demonstration." Dia retorted.

The younger red headed woman just rolled her eyes. Behind her Blaze's face turned a slight shade of red to go with his soft brown hair which hung to his collar.

"I told you we should have messaged them first on the bracelets." Gypsy shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her in another impressive impression of a younger Ember, complete with her hair turning a scarlet red.

"I did!" Ember blurted out in frustration.

"Oh, sorry Scamp," John tilted his head sideways in Gypsy's direction, "I took both of our bracelets off and left them on the table inside. I was trying to make sure neither one of us were disturbed." He shifted a little in his seat, his light pants and thin shirt fluttering lightly in the breeze.

"Sorry Warden." Gypsy sighed.

"Never mind all that." Ember cut off the conversation, "We're here now. So let's get to it."

Before Dia had a chance to protest there was another light pop in the air and Richie along with Jackie were suddenly standing behind the others.

"Hello there sis!" Richie waved at the group. "Good to see you again. And you too Gypsy, Blaze, Dell." The tall dark haired man nodded at the gathering each in turn. "Any news?"

Ember turned to see her brother and his wife Jackie. "Níl siad a bheith tosaithe fiú. Conas is féidir iad a leisciúil?"

Before Dell could ask, Gypsy turned and translated. "She said they haven't even started then called them lazy."

"Sounds like something she'd say." Dell mumbled under his breath earning a glare from Ember.

"Haven't you in all these years figured out that mumbling does no good?" Jackie rolled her eyes at Dell then proceeded to give them all hugs along with several "Great to see you again" and "I see she hasn't killed you yet."

Richie smiled at his sister. "Just a fanacht till ba mhaith leat a roinnt ama ina n-aonar le do fear céile. Tá a fhios agat beidh siad retaliate." And then he gave her a hug.

"I understood the word retaliate in that sentence." Dell gave Richie a quick hug of greeting. "Sorry, I am still having a terrible time with understanding Irish. I'm just not picking it up as fast as Blaze is."

Richie turned to Blaze and offered him a hug and a firm pat on the back.

"I'm learning it really quickly." Blaze grinned at his brother-in-law. "When she gets mad she lapses into it. So I get plenty of practice."

Everyone snickered at the glare Ember threw at her husband's back.

"Keep it up dearest and you won't have to worry about us having any alone time soon for mom and dad to crash." Ember sneered.

There was a chorus of "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh"'s that played around the group in a light tease. When Blaze had finished giving Jackie a hug, he stepped back behind Ember, put his hands around her middle and kissed her neck. Ember tried not to smile but wasn't entirely successful.

Gypsy turned to her sister. "So where's Little John?"

"Oh, John William is at the tree house with Friar Tuck in a pre-back to Hogwarts party. Parents not invited." Jackie crossed her arms. "You'd think with all the burial sites and digs we've been to this summer that he would want to have an Egyptian themed party. But nooooooo it was Robin Hood and his merry men. Again. Humph. Thirteen year olds." She rolled her eyes.

"You can thank Uncle John for that." A voice came from behind. With the chatter no one had heard the subtle pop from the arrival of Alexis and Callen. The boy, no, man thought Dia, continued to speak as they walked up to the others and exchanged hugs. "Ever since your dad kept referring to your son as Little John, then dubbed Cad's twin boys Robin Hood and Will Scarlet, Sky and Chase's daughter Maid Marian, Mel and Paul's son King Richard, and our son Friar Tuck they won't stop having summer parties with that theme." He leveled his eyes at Jackie. "And it really doesn't help that dad keeps playing the part of Prince John and Uncle Jazz as the Sheriff of Nottingham. I swear I've had it up to here with it all!" He threw his hand above his head, but his eyes were smiling.

As everyone broke into conversations about their children or nicknames, Dia had decided enough was enough. "WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE?"

Everyone shut up at the same time, the training kicking in to immediately listen if Dia raised her voice.

Richie was the first to speak. "Um, mom, Ember told us to meet her here. Something about how we all had to help you find this Jaguar or something."

The air went pop and Melody, her American husband Paul, Cadence and his wife Scarlet suddenly were there.

"Hey Jackie! Long time no see!" Melody almost squealed before running over to give Jackie, then Richie, big hugs. "I had just missed you at the house. So we dropped off Rich and his king costume along with little Sarah at the tree house and got here as fast as we could. We didn't miss anything did we?"

"Nope, still forming a plan of attack." Ember nodded.

There was another pop and Skylar and his husband Chase were there. "Mel! Good grief girl! Next time wait up!" Sky shouted to Mel who yelled back her apologies.

"Where's Aria and Donald Weasley? And Jillian and Jubilee? I thought they were coming with you?" Gypsy asked as she got a hug from Chase.

Sky hugged Gypsy next. "They will be here in a minute. Justin and Tasha were running a little behind and weren't sure of the meeting point. They had to take a different port key to the station in Gaborone." Sky stopped for a few moments. "You know, I really did expect the capital city of Botswana to be, oh I don't know, a little more modern."

"Um, Sky," Alex giggled, "this is like the corner of No and Where. What did you expect? Expresso machines on every corner?"

"At least running clean water, yes." Sky smiled back with a wink.

From behind the growing crowd Aria, Jubilee and their spouses accompanied by Tasha and Justin popped into view.

"Hello everyone!" Tasha waved and began receiving hugs. "Sorry we were late. Justin is still getting the hang of his new job at the Ministry. The one John helped him get." She smiled warmly at John before getting a hug from Sky.

"We weren't sure we should have left Joan at the tree house." Justin said as he gave Jackie a hug. "Sky's daughter Marian keeps referring to her as her Lady in Waiting."

Callen hugged Tasha but then asked, "Hey, where's mom and dad anyway? They should be here by now."

"Oh, well they may be a little late." Aria answered. "Billy is currently playing the part of the Sherriff of Notingham and Jazz is playing Prince John. Mom and Aunty Harmony don't want to leave those two on their own to find their way here."

"I hope someone reminded Uncle Jazz that the taxes collected before his defeat by Robin and his merry men are to be put back correctly this time." Jackie crossed her arms in front of her. "Last time they made a mess of not only my jewelry but our coins from the pharaoh's tomb we were studying! Took me forever to get them all tracked down and put back into place."

"Yeah dad figured he could grab them and get them back in plenty of time since you two are always gone on some dig or another." Cadence snickered. "In his defense, he had no idea you were going to pop in and need your nice pearls. Usually when either of you come home you're covered head to toe in sand and your first thoughts are of a dirt free meal and a bath."

Dia leaned back into her husband's arms as she listened to all the chatter and catching up going on before them. John dropped his head and whispered into her ear.

"I suppose we could continue with what we were doing; maybe they'd get the hint and go away." He raised his hand and stroked the side of her ribs, working their way up to-

"Oh yay! We made it in time for a show!"

Both John and Dia sighed at the same time as they recognized Jazz's voice cut through the background din. Before them Jazz had practically materialized. His arms were crossed in front of him and he was staring directly at the two, his mostly grey hair giving away the years.

Before Dia could retort Addy stepped up beside Jazz. "Don't even think you are getting away with a nice quiet evening by yourselves." Her face was filled with mischief that was usually reserved for Jazz. "After the stunt you two pulled last year on Billy's and my anniversary... You have it coming. And don't even think you will get away with sneaking off again for a tryst."

"You did state Addy that you were hoping for a little excitement on your anniversary. So we made sure it happened." Dia couldn't resist teasing.

"When I said it would be interesting to see the running of the bulls in Pamplona I meant to watch, not participate. Especially though our hotel room." Addy growled in a voice that betrayed her amusement. "Be glad we went with this. Billy's idea was to have elephants maraud through this place."

"I'm still trying to figure out how I got out voted." Billy smirked as he came up to give his wife a kiss on the cheek, then lean over and give John a slap on the back. "Good to see you again John. I thought you'd at least stop by the house before coming here."

"I was trying to avoid the crowd." John grinned up at the bald man. "And you always get out voted so it shouldn't be too surprising."

Harmony walked up and gave both Dia and her cousin hugs before standing next to her husband with his arm around her waist. "Billy gets out voted even when he's alone. I don't think he's ever won an argument with himself let alone any of us."

"Everyone here?" Billy asked as he looked around before pulling out a little black book and checking it. "Yep. I see that Serenity and Aurora just showed up. Just wait, we've got some good gossip for you John about," he checked the little book again, "Serenity and the new groundskeeper Malcolm Lane. And Aurora too."

John nodded. "I remember Dia saying something about that. If Serenity and Mal got married she'd be Serenity Lane." He squinted at the bald man a little more. "Billy, when did you acquire that book?"

"Oh, a few years ago. Helps me keep track of everyone and everything." Billy flipped through it thoughtfully. "I swiped it from Gypsy a long time back. She keeps really good notes on everyone. I still have her update it often. As the grandchildren started arriving I find it helpful not only to know which belongs to whom, but all the nicknames you give them. By the time we all become great grandparents I strongly suggest you get one too. The only one who will be able to keep them all straight is Ember of course. But she cheats."

"Using my memory isn't cheating Uncle Billy." Ember walked from the crowd. "And honestly, you have to remember the names of far more students every year as the Herbology professor. I don't see why you need a crib sheet."

"Because I don't even try to figure out all my student's names. I have labeled all their tools. All I have to do is see what they are holding and call them by that." Billy responded to the woman. "We all weren't gifted with a didactic memory like yours."

"Well that explains why Aurora told all the children to swap Herbology tools every day." Gypsy snorted as she wandered into the conversation. The handsome Dell was with her and Ember's husband Blaze put his arm around his wife's waist.

"Now that everyone's here, we need to get a move on." Ember announced, taking control of the crowd. "I've jotted down a few notes and ideas for the hunt."

"Ember," Jackie had stepped over to look at the parchment that Ember held, "that's your idea of notes? You've got groups, paths, and a timeline for your marks on the map of the area."

"Yes, it's only notes." Ember sniffed, "if it was a full plan then each of you would have been given separate written instructions and be on the move by now. I had to come up with these on the spot."

"You certainly have it well thought out sis." Richie commented as he peered over her shoulder then took his wife's hand. "Even if it was last minute."

"Don't let her fool you," Gypsy snickered, "she had already assumed that the Warden wouldn't have done anything and, what was the phrase, would be 'faffing about' instead of getting to the business of finding the cat. She's had, what, a few hours to think about it?"

"Well I have a plan of my own!" Billy announced and took out his wand and with a flourish he whipped it around in the air. Before them a full bar appeared, bartender and all.

"I have a contingency for that too Uncle Billy." Ember grunted. With a movement that Dia barely caught, Ember had encased the bar, bartender and all in frozen time. "Work first, party later."

"You used to be a lot more fun as a child." Billy playfully sneered.

"Don't worry dad," Gypsy patted him on the shoulder, "it's getting late in the day. I bet her plan includes scouting tonight and a more full fledged search tomorrow."

Ember nodded in agreement.

"In that case," Billy slapped his hands together, "what are we waiting for? The sooner started the sooner having a few relaxing drinks afterwards!" He smiled at Ember. "What's my job?"

With a look that said it all, Ember lowered her eyelids as she stared at Billy.

Gypsy couldn't contain herself. "With a look like that, I'm going to guess your job is to keep an eye on Aunty Dia and Warden to make sure they don't sneak off!"

"Dad. What did you have for breakfast this morning?"

Jackie's voice startled Billy and he jumped in his chair spilling some of his drink down his chest. He blinked at her a few times as if he had a hard time figuring out who she was.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she crossed her arms and waited. Her dad always was joking but lately she'd started to worry for his memory.

"I had…" he acted like he was searching his brain for a moment then shrugged, "food. Why oh sweet daughter of mine do you ask?"

She glanced down at the sticky note that he had stuck to her shoulder before he turned and sat down to take another drink from the bubbling concoction Jazz had made. It said Jackie "Monet" McPherson. "Oh, you know, just wondering."

The party was in full swing out in the back reaches of the African safari. They had made an attempt at a quick search to make Ember happy but as darkness enclosed and swept the last of the light from the land Billy had finally begged Blaze for the counter-spell to Ember's time magic. It hadn't taken long for it to become a swinging raucous celebration. Jazz had produced a six piece band complete with stage, lights and sound system to play for them. Addy somehow managed to pre-cater the party. Out of a suit case she drug tables and chairs and plate after plate of food.

It wasn't long until Tiki had shown up with all the children in tow. They had heard about the party and wanted to be a part of a story that would undoubtedly become one of Callen's books that got published and always ended up on the Wizard's Top 10 Bestsellers list. Boris was full grown and accompanied Tiki to help with the children. He had become quite the nanny for all the grandchildren. Having eight legs was a huge boost. And being the master of hogtieing children with silken web came in handy.

Little John came over and handed his mother a pastry. "I thought you'd like one of these before Grandma Dia ate them all."

With a smile Jackie took the maple doughnut from her son. She and Richie had only had the one child since they were so busy with their digs around the world. He was a bright boy with green eyes and dark hair that they never could decide if it was black or a very very dark red.

Before the boy could turn and go Billy stuck a sticky note to the boy. It read "Little John" William McPherson. The boy read the tag, gave Jackie a wide eyed look, but then took off after some of the other children.

"Dad, what did you do yesterday?" Jackie asked her father.

"I, um, did quite a bit of gardening." Billy told her as he grabbed another passing child. The little girl, Sarah, giggled in his arms as he stuck the sticky note to her and released her.

Sarah went immediately to her mother, Melody, and asked what the paper said.

Billy opened his little black book and put a checkmark next to the name Sarah "Twinkle Toes" Summers.

"Gardening," her mother Addison snorted from another table where she sat next to Dia, "he snuck out there and took a long nap all afternoon. His snoring scared the garden gnomes."

"See?" Her father nodded. "Gardening. That includes getting rid of pests." He wrote the name "Luke" Skylar Todd on it then pounced when the man came over to refill his mug of fogging brew that bubbled in the punchbowl on the table.

She exchanged looks with Sky who raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Have you been noticing if you're especially forgetful lately dad?" Jackie tried again.

"Are you trying to get at something my dear-" he checked her nametag, "Jackie?"

"Dad." She replied flatly.

The bald man smiled at her. "If you are asking, no, I don't have Alzheimer's or senility. My mind isn't going." He took a long swig from the concoction in his own large mug. After he swallowed he added "It was never there to start with!" He giggled as Jazz laughed from the other side of the table where he was adding more whiskey to the punchbowl.

She frowned at her father as he stuck the tag "Friar Tuck" Tam Denbrough to Alex and Callen's oldest boy then checked the name off the list in the little book.

Billy saw her look and smiled. "What? There are just too many kids to keep track of these days!"

"But why did you have to tag even mom then dad!" Jackie yelled out exasperated.

"I like to be thorough!" He shrugged then gulped down more drink.

Across the table Jazz had snagged the sticky notes from Cadence's and Scarlet's twin boys and switched them. But when he leaned back the tags magically switched themselves back to Jazz's dismay.

"HA!" Billy shouted across the table pointing at Jazz. "I caught you! I finally found a spell that makes it so you can't change anyone's names!" Billy grabbed his mug and clinked it with John's as the man took a seat not too far away from him.

John returned the gesture and drank from his mug but still wasn't the happiest person at the party. Jackie felt a little bad for her Uncle John. Jazz had managed to spell an ankle shackle to him and chained him to the deck. John wasn't able to go farther than the deck on three sides and the bathroom inside on the other. It had really irked him that he hadn't been able to find a spell to break it yet. Dia wouldn't help him because she couldn't believe that they got it on John in the first place. She sat at a different table with Addy and Harmony and waited for her former Auror husband, past Minister of Magic, and husband of the previous Headmistress of Hogwarts and father of two and one of the most powerful men in Egypt in a previous life to get out of the predicament himself if he "wanted any nookie anytime soon."

As John refilled his mug with the refreshed brew from the punchbowl Jazz snagged a note from the sticky notes pad, wrote something on it and stuck it to Billy.

Trying not to laugh too much Jackie read the note to herself. It said William "Dumbass" Denbrough.

Billy tried to snag it back off but it kept immediately returning itself to his chest. He took off his coat but the sticky note flew from it and returned to his torso. Billy took the marker and tried to change it but it returned to the original words. Scribbling it out didn't work either.

The whole thing made John lean back in his chair and chuckle.

Jackie wondered how long it was going to take before someone got back at her Uncle Jazz. And who.

She shook her head, gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and wandered off to find her husband. Secretly she thought it was hilarious all the things that her dad and uncles did to each other but she was so glad that Richie, Sky, and Cadence had outgrown that childishness. Mostly.

It was sometimes embarrassing to be out and about, even in a whole different country, and have someone recognize her. Not because her and Richie had become famous Archeologists who uncovered an unknown Magical Pharaoh and his entourage, but because of the stories published in Callen's books. Once she had worried about her parents and extended families careers would be in trouble but it only made them all more popular and helped her Uncle John gain his top position easily. She guessed it was because it made him seem more accessible, more human.

She constantly worried it made them all look more crazy.

As Jackie passed by the table where the older women were sitting and playing cards she saw her Aunty Harmony wince in pain and hold her temple.

"You okay Auntie?" Jackie asked.

The blond woman smiled back at her and nodded. "Nothing that a good night's sleep couldn't cure I'm sure."

"I told you to just sleep out in the tree house Harm." Addison snorted. "When Jazz gets the grandchildren that riled up it's the only way. You didn't see me sleeping in the house did you?"

"Someone has to watch over the children." Dia grunted. "Namely Jazz."

"Oh but his newest thing is to tell scary bedtime stories then wait for them to go to sleep. Then he wakes them all back up and demands they go on a monster hunt!" Addy sat back in exasperation.

With a smirk, Dia laid down her cards signaling she'd won again.

Harmony eyed the woman. "Are you cheating? You've won the last ten hands."

"How could I cheat?" Dia shrugged. "They are your cards after all."

"Dad didn't give you those cards did he mom?" Melody walked up with Tasha to the table.

"Yes he did but I already checked them all for spells and such." Harmony nodded to her oldest daughter who's nametag said "Melody "Buffy" Summers.

Melody picked up the cards and inspected them. After a moment she called to her husband over her shoulder.

Paul Summers walked over to his wife. Jackie shook her head when she saw his nametag read Paul "Angel" Summers. Uncle John had struck again.

"Yeah I remember these." Paul nodded. "Muggle cards they are. But if you stare at the pattern long enough you can tell what card it is from the back. See?" He held up a card to the others. Jackie picked up a card and stared at it and sure enough after a few moments she could make out the ace of hearts.

The two women glared at Dia.

"What?" Dia shrugged. "I notice things. It's not my fault that the two of you don't."

Harmony collected all the cards while Addy got a fresh deck from Tiki.

Trying to avoid all the nasty looks Dia turned to Paul. "So I hear you two bought a house in Oregon."

"Yes, a really nice one but we decided not to live on the reservation. It's such an outdated concept that we didn't want our kids to be judged by where they lived. We still get to go and be part of the culture without being overwhelmed by it."

"In other words," Mel cut in, "I don't agree with some of the elders still not giving women full rights. So I'm not living under their roofs. Well, on their soil. And our Import business is doing really well. We still have the summer home down the block from the family house in Brittan so it's easy to visit. And that way when we bring things for Skylar's dress shop and Chase's advertising and sales we don't have to take up several rooms."

"And we get to use their house as overflow for when we come for band practice in Sky's attic." Cadence wandered up with a mug overflowing with foggy brew. His tag read Cadence "Ringo" Whitehorse. He was wandering around with Chase "Shamwow" Masterson. Jackie decided to ask Chase about the name later.

"Have you seen Callen's latest book draft?" Addy asked Cadence as she started dealing out the cards. She took one look at Dia's smile and took the cards back and started to check them for spells as she spoke.

"Yeah, Alex showed it to me after our last outing." Cadence sighed. "I enjoy having Alex as my partner Auror but sometimes it's hard to read many of our exploits in his pages. I swear sometimes he makes me come off as an idiot."

"You don't need help with that honey." Behind Cadence was Scarlet his wife. When Cadence had met her she was Scarlet Collins Clown/Mime Extraordinaire. For the longest time he had been terrified to bring her around. Not because she was a squib and had practically no magical ability, but because of her day job. Every time they are scheduled to come over to the house Addy verifies she won't' be in her "work" clothing. If they are late inevitably someone has to ask if they were stuck in a box or lost on an escalator. Usually it is Jazz. With Scarlet being a cute, perky, petite strawberry blond their Uncle John ends up playing Send in the Clowns on his violin at every get together.

The large man turned and put his arm around his wife which looked a little odd with their size difference. Idly Jackie wondered if they ever went to Halloween as King Kong and Fay Wray.

"Love you too sweetheart." Cadence gave her a squeeze and a quick kiss to the side of her face. They really did make an adorable couple.

Before she could do much Richie walked up, gave Jackie a kiss then reached over and tipped Cadence's entire drink on the man's chest before running off screaming "Constant Vigilance!"

Cadence tore after him.

Jackie sighed. "Men will be boys."

It was the wee hours of the morning and the party still seemed to have no end in sight. Richie had finally dried out after being dunked in the kiddies pool that Aria had set up for her little girls. Donald Weasley, her husband, had helped fish him out and was going to dry him off magically but Cadence had threatened to repeat the feat for anyone who did so. And of course Don was rather new to the family and didn't want to rock the boat and everyone else was, well, sadistic family members.

Sometime after midnight Aria had announced that she had a vision that it was time to put the smallest kids to bed. And even though Aria was subbing for her mother as Divinations teacher even Richie had to question it. But since it got the little children away from Jazz he figured he wouldn't say anything. Several children cried and kept getting back up including Callen and Alex's three year old Kaylee who was more wound spring than child, but soon they were all tucked away in the bed that had been magically expanded for them all to fit. And as far as Richie could tell, several Quidditch teams and a small farm would have room. Boris helped rock some kids to sleep, hold others down, while changing another diaper that needed attention. Richie was glad his kid was old enough to attend Hogwarts which kept him off diaper duty. Or as Jazz called it doody duty.

After Jubilee, who had become a fantastic wizard pediatrician, got his step son Zac down to sleep he came out and sat by Richie. It was great to see him so happy. He had met his new wife, Jillian, while on call. Her son had gotten injured and Jubilee took care of the little boy and hit it off quite well with his mother. The she was divorced and the father had long since run off. Jubilee had become the boy's father quite fast and the boy often begged to go to his new grandfather's house to play with the overgrown toddler Jazz.

"You know it is so much easier getting Zac down for a nap with dad stuck in a box." Jubilee sipped his coffee and glanced at where his father was still trying to escape.

Richie followed his look over to where Jazz was trying to figure out how to get out of the invisible box Addy had put him in. "Yeah, that was rather stupid of him to bring an alligator dressed as a clown and set it on the seat next to Addison even if it was funny."

"I liked how it was smoking a cigar and playing cards too." Jubilee nodded in agreement. "That was a nice touch. Too bad it's a briefcase now."

"How long you think she's going to keep him in there?" Richie asked as he took another drink from his mug.

"Oh probably all night. Wow was she mad! And did that table ever fly when she turned and saw the alligator!" Jubilee laughed. "Good thing mom saw that coming and spelled everything to go right back into place. I wonder when Aunty Addy learned that box spell?"

"I think she got the inspiration from Scarlet." Richie chuckled. "I'm impressed how soundproof it is too."

Jazz was once again pounding on the invisible walls and yelling for attention. Across the deck his wife ignored him completely other than the occasional patting of his wand that was sticking out of a pocket on her purse at her feet.

"He sure doesn't like to be ignored." Richie saw him trying to beg anyone that walked past the box. But everyone knew not to help him out. Not that anyone would want to after the pranks he'd been pulling all night.

"One could get that impression…" Jubilee took another sip of his drink as they watched Jazz finally cross his arms in frustration.

Then the man started to take off his clothes.

With a grin Addy watched as he did so. The invisible box magically blurred out any naughty parts which Richie was very thankful for. He'd seen enough of the man while they were growing up.

"That's a nifty trick." Jubilee grunted as he watched his father do a silly naked dance.

"Ah, but wait there's more!" Skylar interjected as he walked up behind where the two sat. "Addison was in my shop getting a custom made dress and she practiced that particular spell there. Chase was kind enough to be her Guiney pig. I wondered how long it would take for her to pull that one out."

"What else does it do?" Jubilee asked.

In response, Sky just nodded in the direction of the table where John and Billy were getting up from. The two wandered over near the box talking loudly.

"Oh yes," Billy was saying, "I completely agree. For Yule we should have a really beautiful, quiet evening with soft music playing, maybe some Mohair."

From inside the invisible box they could see Jazz mouthing the word Mozart.

"Or maybe some soft Jazz."

"Nah, no Jazz." John shook his head. "Too boisterous."

Jazz put his hands on his hips.

"And some bubbling wine." Billy added.

Jazz tried to correct him again but of course couldn't be heard.

"We could get someone to do an interpretive dance of A Christmas Carol." Billy suggested. John crossed his arms and with his index finger thoughtfully on his lips he nodded in agreement. Both ignored Jazz screaming what looked like the words The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Oh and you could dress up as Santa Clause and let the grandkids be the cutest little elves." John added as Jazz started jumping up and down screaming "Me! Me!" It had always been Jazz in the red costume. "And we can ask Gypsy if her Gnome village could reenact…hmmm" John made a grand gesture of thinking hard and looking off into space for a thought.

"Oh, they can reenact the Last Supper!" Billy interjected.

"Brilliant!" John clapped Billy on the shoulder.

Jazz stopped and was screaming the soundless words "What?!"

"Oh and John! You can be Father Time and we can dress up Callen and Alex's new baby Joseph as the New Year's baby." Billy clapped his hands together.

"But who would we get to be the Grim Reaper?" John asked. Both men made a show of looking around at the group without noticing Jazz who was beating his hands on the wall again and alternately pointing at himself while jumping up and down. "Oh how about Justin and Tasha's little girl Joan? Wouldn't she make an adorable curly blond incarnation of death?"

"Great idea!" Billy yelled. "Callen? Where are you? Take this down."

"Oh this is kinda painful to watch." Richie snickered as Callen walked over with his notepad out and scribbling notes.

"You know," Scarlet interrupted, "I could teach everyone how to be a mime. That would really help the whole quiet theme."

"Fantastic suggestion!" Billy smiled at her. "How fun will that be opening presents without any noise!"

"I think we should make the presents also fit the theme." Harmony added. "No toys or gifts that make noise."

Jubilee leaned over to Richie and whispered, "Dad already got assorted instruments for the children including a drum set for Zac and new electric guitars for Cadence's twin boys."

"Great idea Harm." John acknowledged his cousin. "And of course that includes anything that explodes as well."

Behind Richie Sky giggled. "Oh now that's just cruel."

"You know," Dia added, "instead of our usual party the night before we could all go down to a shelter and help out. Take all the food we usually reserve for our dinner and feed it to the needy. We should eat porridge and rice instead to remind us to be thankful of what we have. And no alcohol at all."

"What a great way to celebrate." Addy nodded. "I'm wondering maybe we should forgo the decorations and tree as well. You know, to show how to be humble."

"I couldn't agree more honey." Billy nodded at her. "And afterwards we can go home and meditate on what it means to be thankful."

"Grandpa?" the little voice came from River, Alex and Callen's middle daughter who was five as she tugged on Billy's trousers and rubbed her tired eyes from having just gotten back out of bed. "We should give our presents to homeless children too. They probably need them more than we do."

The deep blue eyes of the little girl with the long dark tresses looked up at Billy. The scene made Richie just want to tear up.

"Oh honey, you are such a sweetheart." Billy leaned down and gave the little girl a kiss. River smiled and ran over near Richie to Sky's adopted girl Marian who was eleven and put up her hands to be held.

"That was a nice thing you suggested." Richie overheard Marian say as she started to walk past where Richie and Jubilee sat on her way to put the little girl back to bed.

"Well I heard Grandpa Billy and Grandpa John say the presents weren't going to make any noise. What fun are those presents." River whispered back to her making Richie, Sky, and Jubilee start snickering into their drinks.

"This is going to be great!" John rubbed his hands together. Jazz was now standing with his arms folded, glaring at the two other men.

"We should call this the Deaf and Silent Christmas." Billy suggested. "Or maybe the Yule Be Quiet Gala."

"In history," Jackie butted in, "it was a time of absolute quiet. No laughter, no singing, no nothing. The pilgrims weren't even allowed to smile. The day was dedicated to hard labor to in order to avoid any frivolity on the day called Christmas."

"Oh wow that's great." John nodded. "We could spend the day cleaning up the back yard and forest area behind the house and tree house. Isn't there a saying that shared hardships create shared intimacy and family pride or something like that?"

Inside the box, Jazz was now passed out on the floor.

At the nearby table Addison snorted at the prone form. "Serves him right." She turned back and started dealing cards again for all the women who sat around the table. When she saw the smirk on Dia's face she stopped and narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Dia? Did you do something to these cards while my back was turned?"

"ME?" Dia gasped like she was offended. "How could you suggest something like that?"

Addy started to gather the cards back but Tasha stopped her. "She didn't do anything but start smiling when you turned to her Addy. She's pulling your leg."

"I'm not doing anything of the sort. I'm just watching her deal the cards." Dia sniffed indignantly into the air.

Richie couldn't help but smile at Tasha. In the years since they had dated at Hogwarts she had been timid to be around his mother or father from her deep embarrassment. But as the years went by she gained a new outlook on the incident and had finally come to terms with her own feelings over what had happened. Even though his parents had never been angry with her it had taken years for her to forgive herself. When Justin and Tasha's daughter Joan was born it made a world of difference.

And they had all stayed fast friends, relying on one another for different reasons. At ministry parties Tasha kept the nosy Mrs. Gallaway and her prize rose collection obsession away from John and also helped Dia deal with the boredom while her husband was off chatting with dignitaries. They in turn helped mold Justin into a possible contender for Minister of Magic someday. Aurora had become one of Justin's best colleagues at the ministry and everyone knew after Justin that Aurora intended that she would become Minister.

Tasha had even introduced Aurora to her new husband Michael Bamborough. It still amused Richie that Aurora had kept her own name even after marriage. The last names were so close that most people never even noticed.

As Richie sat and thought about the years having gone his eyes landed on Serenity and her groundskeeper boyfriend Malcolm Lane. Serenity would one day become headmistress of Hogwarts, there was no doubt. He did occasionally feel bad for Mal who would marry her but she flat refused even though they spent every moment away from the school together.

Richie drained his mug as he watched his beautiful wife trading cards with his mom under the table. He wasn't sure why Dia was enlisting the help of others to annoy Addy but he knew better than to get into the middle of it.

"Hey when you get back to Brittan," Sky was saying to him, "don't forget to stop by. We are having band practice in the back room of the shop in two days. You and Jackie haven't shown for a while since you prefer to go play in the dirt."

"Sure, we'll be there assuming Ember lets us all leave Africa." Richie sighed. "I need to search Callen's huge library he's amassed. Our next dig is going to be in one of the last remote areas of the Atlantic Ocean. I think we've found the lost city of Atlantis finally. I just need a little more research and his library is starting to rival even the Ministry's."

"Oh, that sounds great." Sky cooed in a voice that Richie recognized. He knew to assume that Jackie would be getting a new gown or two inspired by whatever was going through the man's brain. That was fine with Richie. It was nice not having to ever take his wife, mom, or sister clothes shopping since they all really didn't like doing it in the first place. Sky made all their lives smoother with his world renown clothing lines and they were the first to get all the newest fashions. Too often Sky would have them wear some crazy stuff that always ended up as the next designer craze. Richie made a mental note to give the visit to Sky's shop extra time. Maybe he could even catch a nap upstairs in Sky's and Chase's apartment while he was at it.

"You know," Sky added, "instead of wasting time researching at Callen's you could just ask your sister. Whenever she's bored, irritated or avoiding someone she can be found in Callen's library reading. Which means pretty much all the time."

"I can't always ask my little sister for everything you know." Richie half snorted then looked around for Ember just in case she was within hearing range. He didn't see her anywhere.

Suddenly he felt his bracelet buzzing. He looked down and saw Ember's scroll_. I'll tell you where you can find what you are looking for if you take Blaze and Dell fishing or something. Those two are getting on my nerves while we wait for the new dragon enclosures to arrive._

He smiled and pressed his finger to his bracelet. _Sure thing sis._

_And don't think I'm letting anyone get away till we have our answer about the jaguar one way or another._

Richie sighed, took the proffered new smoking mug from Jubilee and leaned his head back just as Jazz was turned loose. The large nude man immediately chased after John and Billy screaming with a war whoop, upending tables and running over furniture.

Little Kaylee stood next to where the invisible box had been. She was swinging around Jazz's filched wand and making things explode and giggling madly. It woke up all the children.

It was going to be a long vacation with his family. _And people wondered why I love nice quiet ancient tombs…_

The sun was getting ready to throw off the cloak of night and start the new late summer day. Inside the small shack in the middle of the African Safari everyone lay on the now enormous bed still awake. Some of them just barely.

John lay on the right side of the bed closest to the door since he had been unable to break the tether that chained his ankle magically to the porch. Dia was curled up in his left arm and Ember was on his right which pinned him nicely in place. Gypsy had tried to flop onto his legs but he had managed to pin her under his knees as she lay giggling. Dell crawled in next to his wife as Blaze did to Ember. Richie had Little John in between him and Jackie on Dia's other side. The rest of the family was spread out among the multitudes of blankets and pillows that Tiki kept producing and handing out.

_It felt good to be with his family. Even the crazy ones._

Thinking of Jazz, John made sure that the man was still hogtied at the opposite end of the bed. His attempt to get the children to help him recreate the Battle of Little Big Horn hadn't gone over really well with some of the parents. The kids were bound to be cranky as they searched for the Jaguar later. But it was a new speed record for Addy's calf roping skills after he tried to magically scalp her.

"Okay, the camera's ready!" Callen announced as he hopped back onto the bed with his family that was larger every time John saw them lately. The boy loved staying at home with the children, telling stories and writing down new ones for his books. Various family members were notorious for dropping their kids off with him as well. There had been more than one occasion where Alex had to hunt the parent down later and get them to come pick the children back up.

"Now everyone say 'Family' and smile! This is going on the front cover of my newest book!"

Addy yanked Tiki onto the bed to be included as Boris hung from the ceiling over them. Dia shuddered slightly in John's arms at the sight but said nothing.

Blaze reached over the edge and grabbed the new puppy he had gotten Ember and handed it to his wife to hold. She was having such a terrible time getting over Colonel's death recently from old age and so Gypsy, Dell and Blaze had practically scoured the world for a new "special" dog for her. When Ember had been ready to spell everyone to sleep at midnight they had given her the little furball. It wasn't often that Ember ever cried, but the puppy had gently licked the tears that streamed down her face as she held him. The cub was an albino wolf with whitish blue eyes. She had asked him to name the new arrival so John suggested Ghost. And the way that the pup followed Ember's every move the rest of the night made John wonder about reincarnation.

Somehow Colonel was still watching over her. John was sure of it.

The bed crawled with adults, children, cats, a few toads, and other assorted critters that the children had as pets and wanted with them for the picture. Gypsy's present to each child was always something "special" to the groans of more than one parent. Cadence was the least happy with his twin boy's pets. The orangutan, Louie, wouldn't stop masquerading as a small boy and going to school and the bear, Baloo, kept sneaking away to eat everyone's lunches. Even Muggles picnic baskets weren't off his radar. And now little Sarah had it in her head that if they found the jaguar that she was going to get a baby cub and name it Bagheera.

Zac wanted a python and John knew Gypsy agreed to come on the safari to see if she could find a special one. John couldn't _wait_ to see how Zac's mom, Jillian, would react to that.

The camera hovered near the ceiling and was trying to get the best framing possible. Jazz had created the magical camera that automatically did all the work itself once it was told the parameters of the shot wanted. It had revolutionized the wizard picture taking industry and helped create quite a few angry women who got candid shots taken when they were the least expecting it while in the house.

The front of the camera had a little numbered countdown. "3, 2, 1! Say stinky cheese!" The camera read and then clicked the picture.

"Dad!" Tam turned to his father. "I got confused. I think I said stinky family cheese instead."

Callen shook his head at his oldest son. "No worries there Friar Tuck. Jazz was mouthing 'The British are coming' for the picture."

"Well both are true." Addy sighed and then yawned. "Can we get some sleep now?"

"Can someone let me go?" John asked but got a resounding "NO" from everyone.

Dia glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and he knew she was going to spring him just as soon as everyone had gotten to sleep. He gave her shoulder a little squeeze and couldn't wait.

The instant picture printer spit out the first copy of the group picture and it was passed around from person to person. When it got passed to Dia she snickered and showed John.

"The kids are all so adorable but what really makes this picture is the creepy eyeballs hovering in the top of the frame." Dia pointed out.

"I like how Joan is sticking her tongue out at Will Scarlet and how Marion looks like she is going to whomp on Little John for sticking his feet on her right before the camera flash." Jackie snickered while cuddling next to her husband Richie.

John gazed at the picture for several moments, trying to burn the photograph in his memory. He couldn't help it. His eyes started to water and a lump grew in his throat. All the smiles and giggling faces brought a warm joy to his heart.

_It felt wonderful._ Carefully he cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I like how it says Family."

Epilog

"Gamma Addy?"

The little voice pulled Addison out of her memories far into the past and back to the present. She finally pulled her eyes away from the picture over the mantle of the whole family on a giant bed in the middle of the African Safari so many decades ago. No one had known at the time that it would be the last time that every single family member would be present for a picture. One reason or another kept someone away every year and then…

Addy sighed and turned to the beautiful little girl with the bright green eyes and dark hair. "Yes Esmeralda?"

"Why is the fire dancing?" The little four year old asked as she pointed to the candle that was burning in the window.

"The flame is flickering because all the bodies in the room moving around disturb the air. The air currents then push on the flame and make it move." Addy explained slowly. She was tired, so tired. At the age of 110, Addy wished she could somehow siphon off some of the little girl's energy as she watched her and many other great, great, great grandchildren squirm around while they sat on the floor in front of her rocking chair.

Esmeralda held onto her wolf dog that lay beside her and watched over the little girl with intelligent eyes. Her bright green eyes watched the candle as her fingers worked back and forth like she was contemplating grabbing it. Addy wasn't worried though. Not only was the candle magically spelled but she doubted the dog would allow the little girl that close to it.

"So gamma," the girl's eyes never left the candle, "mommy says we have to come here for the candle. Is it lonely?"

"Oh, no honey," Addy chuckled. "Remember the story I told you? Today is in memory of our dearly departed friend Richard."

"Uh huh." The little dark haired girl nodded.

"And how every year we get together and light the candle?"

Again the little girl nodded.

"So do you know why you are here?" Addy prompted softly.

"Because mommy made me get out of bed and come here." The little girl looked at Addy and giggled wildly.

With a smile Addison leaned back in the chair and rested her back and neck. She closed her eyes for a moment but the youngest set of twins started screaming at each other and so she reopened them and gave the children one of her looks that quieted them down quickly.

Another little hand tugged at the hem of her dress.

"Yes Dean?"

The blond little boy pointed to the picture she had been staring at. In the boy's lap a gnome that was dressed in camouflage took a few of the toy soldiers that Dean and him were playing with and taped a firecracker to its back. "What were you thinking about while you were away staring at that picture?"

One of the older boys took the lighter away from the gnome before he could blow up the green soldier and gave the fuzzy potato a good glare.

"I was just thinking about my friends. My family. I miss them."

"But aren't we your family nana?" Another boy asked while coloring on the back of his brother's shirt with a marker.

"Of course you are." She smiled then sighed, her eyes returning to the picture. They were all smiling and waving and laughing.

That weekend they had found several of the elusive jaguars that they were looking for. It had taken skill to keep Jazz from being eaten by one of them. Not because he was being unsafe around a dangerous creature but because he kept trying to annoy people. There had been multiple threats on the man's life that weekend. Most of them by herself.

She sure missed him now.

"She means these people." Another older boy stood up and grabbed the picture that sat on an end stand of her youthful self in a big bed in Australia. The people in the picture hugged and waved and were so full of life. And so young. She watched as John's image hugged Dia. They had just gotten married that day. Well, their version of getting married at least. Jazz was giving his wife Harmony sloppy kisses and making her scream and giggle. She had just found out she was pregnant. And there was her and Billy. His eyes were so blue and full of kindness. And of course she was full on pregnant herself. Which was to be a semi permanent state for years.

Her heart ached to see them again. _It had been so long…_

"Where are they now grabby?" A cute little curly haired blond girl asked as she grabbed her toes having just taken her shoes and socks off again.

"They are gone too."

"Are they in the candle?" She questioned Addy.

"No silly." One of the older girls went and grabbed something out of the dining room. When she returned she showed the old clock that was in her hands to the others. "They are lost."

The clock's hands were labeled. Many of the arms were pointed to random spots on the clock such as work, tree house, or traveling. But the hands that were labeled Dia, John, Jazz, Harmony and Billy were pointing to the ominous word Lost.

"Can we find them grabby?" the curly blond girl with the hazel eyes asked as she pulled the barrettes out of her hair and clipped them onto the large goat that was eating the rest of the potato chips from her pocket.

"No honey."

Trying to coax her hands not to shake too bad, Addy took the picture of them in their youth from the older boy and smiled down at herself.

"Why not? What happened to them?"

The rest of the kids quieted way down sensing a story coming on. The older kids of course knew but it was a story that was rarely told.

She touched the picture of Harmony. The woman's golden hair cascaded down her shoulders as she giggled and tried to pull away from her husband.

"Well many many years ago when we were all around the age of 68, Harmony's headaches started to get much worse. There wasn't much to do about them but one day she had a stroke. There was an aneurism in her brain that burst suddenly. She died almost instantly. It was quite a shock."

In her mind she remembered the day well. It had always been strange to see Jazz cry but that day he not only cried, but wailed, screaming for someone to bring her back. It had taken them hours to get him to stop holding her lifeless body and accept the loss. He had never been the same after that. He had stopped laughing, joking, and even smiling. Every day Addy had wished she could take back all the times she had told him to stop clowning around and grow up just for one more day of hearing his good natured guffaws. Since that day she had never, even once, told anyone to grow up ever again.

"It wasn't long after that," her voice wavered a little, "one morning he said he had a dream. He was with his tribe in it and he saw Richard," she looked at Es, "the man for whom the candle is for. In front of a raging bond fire Richard told him that it was about time to come and join in the dance again." Addy looked back down at the picture and touched the image of her old friend Jasper Whitehorse. "The next day Jazz called his tribe's spirits and went with them. It was six months to the day from when his wife Harmony had died."

A lump caught in her throat.

Next she touched the images of John and Dia.

"Many years after that John had a heart attack. He had been an Auror before he became Minister of Magic and some spell or curse had damaged his heart. He had never told Dia that though since there was nothing she could have done and would have never let him out of her sight again." Her eyes watered at the memory of him sitting across from Addy in the very room she was now and swearing her to secrecy. She understood it was for Dia's own good. "But time has a way of letting those kind of secrets out and after his heart attack he was very weak. It was followed by several more attacks that he lived through on the sheer will of Dia I'm sure." She chuckled a little at the memory of Dia threatening to kill him if he died.

"John had always been such a strong and powerful man. And she sat there day by day and watched him wither away until he was a shell of his former self, too frail to do much for himself. As his body faded his mind started to become more and more forgetful. First he didn't remember what he had just done. Then soon he didn't remember his grandchildren. Soon he had periods and then days where he didn't know who Dia was anymore." Addy shook her head. "Dia never cried in front of him but kept a stiff upper lip. But I could hear her cry in the shower. She always did that, thinking somehow the water's noise would cover it up, but it didn't. His lingering suffering was killing her as well.

Then one day, she decided that it was time. She waited till John was having a good day. First she said goodbye to Billy and told them she was grateful that he had come into our lives, that he had been a blessing. She didn't insult him or call him a Billy goat. She just held him for a minute then walked away from him. Then she hugged me goodbye. We had been sisters so long that I just couldn't seem to get my brain to grasp that she was never coming back. So I smiled and told her that I'd see her when they returned. She made me promise to keep the candle burning once a year so Richard could find his way home.

Then they left. She hadn't packed any bags. She had a portkey made to take them to the cabin in the African Safari, the one in that picture on the mantle." Addy nodded to the smiling people in the frame she had been staring at earlier. "She had told John they were going to go check on Ember's jaguars for her and he wanted to go see them so he could tell his little girl they were still alive. Hours later I got the last message on my bracelet from my sister that I'd ever receive. It simply said 'Richard is here.' Later I found out that the last of the powerful Nundu jaguar's left alive had struck them both down before it crawled back into its den and died itself. But that was Dia's way. She wanted to die the way she had lived. Facing death together. They hadn't even drawn their wands. She never put up a fight because the thought of living without her beloved husband was too much for her to bear. They were 74."

Addy had to wipe away some of the tears that had filled her eyes. She had relived the moment in her mind a thousand times in the years that passed but the loss still seemed ever so fresh, the void left behind ever so wide.

She cleared her throat and when she could form words again she went on. "So it was just Billy and I here after that. I put the house in Jackie and Richie's name but they were gone so often on their digs and stuff that I still ran the house. Eventually Tiki, our house elf, she was such a diamond, passed away and left her son Moai as the house help. He was such a dear.

I lit the candle every year just as I promised her. It is so good to see all of your bright faces when you come to see me. It is good to have the company of those you love when you are remembered about those you've lost." She smiled at the children who returned the smile, hanging on her every word. A few of the older kids were misty eyed.

She looked back down at the picture; back down at herself and her husband in the picture from Australia. His hair had been so think and sandy blond back then. In all the years she couldn't remember even once him having ever looked at her with hateful eyes. "The years passed by and Billy would go out and tend his garden. By this time though there was a colony of special garden gnomes that actually did all the work for him. They'd dress up for him sometimes and put on plays for our entertainment as we sat on the porch swing. One beautiful day the roses were in full bloom, the garden was alive and growing and the gnomes had just finished their latest rendition of The Three Musketeers meet The Princes, The Pea and the Scatter Gun. We sat on the swing soaking up the sunshine. He placed his head on my shoulder and went to sleep as he often did. I loved hearing him snore and mumble in his dreams sometimes. Occasionally I could tell he was dreaming of our friends as he giggled like a maniac and his limbs would twitch like he was trying to run from Jazz or John.

I watched the butterflies land softly on the flowers and the outpost of special pixies wage war on the gnomes who had sprayed their nest with the hose. Never figured out if it was on accident or on purpose. It was then that I realized that I no longer heard my Billy breathing. He had passed away peacefully. I sat there on the porch swing for a while longer, not wanting to have to give him up. He was the only man I ever loved. He was 97."

The room was quiet except for the sounds of a few discreet sobs. The little girl with the bright eyes smiled up at her. "Don't cry gamma. My mommy says that no one ever leaves us. They are with us always watching over us. That's why I like to dress in the dark. I don't like the idea of old Mr. Conner from next door watching me since he died last month. It's just creepy."

Addy couldn't help but chuckle through the tears at the little girl's honesty. She leaned down and Esmeralda got to her feet and gave her a hug and a little kiss on her cheek.

"I love you gamma."

Esmeralda's mother peaked into the room. "There are cookies and snacks out in the tree house for any good kids that want them!" she called. Her red hair and blue eyes twinkled. The kids all jumped up and ran screaming with excitement from the room. Some of the older kids picked up the younger kids and their clothing to follow the others out. The clock with all the hands sat crooked on the mantle under the family portrait.

"I hope they all weren't too stressful for you great grandma." Tabitha almost whispered.

Addison blew her nose on a hanky and then sat it back on the small table next to her. "No, they are a delight."

The woman smiled back at her warmly. "Why don't you get some rest? You've been telling stories forever today and you deserve it."

Addy leaned back again in the rocker as Tabitha waved the pot belly pig on by her and proceeded to follow it and the other children out the back hallway. She heard the quiet click of the door closing and the house was once again silent.

She started to close her eyes but the flicker of the candle's light caught her attention. It danced wildly around for several moments then suddenly became absolutely still.

With ease she set the photograph from her youth down on the table next to her and stood up, still staring at the candle. It continued to burn but yet stood still. She walked up to the window and could see that night had fallen and the last rays of the setting sun had crested over the land and were gone.

Still the candle's flame didn't move.

Slowly she looked into the window and saw her reflection. She was old and weathered. She sighed at the stories the lines on her face told. How each one was a reminder that she was alone.

Something moved behind her and her eyes shifted to the reflection of the person behind her in the doorway. At first she thought it was one of the adults come to ask her something but then she realized it was a man she had not seen in a very, very long time.

Richard was standing behind her.

His smile was as easy as she remembered it. The almost shoulder length brown hair and the two day growth of scruff he had sported was the same. Slowly he walked towards her.

"It's time Addison." Richard's voice was the deep yet soft sounds that she could remember like it was yesterday. She looked back at her own reflection and noticed it was blurry. But there were no tears in her eyes.

She turned and he reached his hand out for her. Addison took his hand and suddenly she realized it was the hand of her younger self. She breathed in deeply and there was no pain. She looked down and saw the dress she was wearing was one of her favorites from her years at Hogwarts.

"Come on," Richard turned and placed her arm in his while nodding his head back towards the door. "There are others who are eager to see you. We've all been waiting for you for a long time."

They walked down the hallway together. The window to the back door was bright and rays of light streaked through the dust. As they approached the door it opened to the sunny spring day beyond. Jazz was standing there in his Musketeer outfit. He let go of the doorknob and bowed deeply, touching his foil's blade to his forehead. Then with a grin he whipped it away, winked at her, then took off running towards the tree house beyond.

Addy and Richard stepped out into the sunlight and the house disappeared behind them. There was no Quidditch pitch or lake beyond, just wild forests as it had been so long ago. Harmony's voice squealed in the sunlight as Jazz grabbed her and spun her around with a slobbery kiss to her neck.

"It's about time you got here!" Billy called from the railing above where John and he were exchanging clanking blows with their swords. "They are trying to eat the cake! I need your help! Get up here woman!" He waved his arm at her beckoningly as he grinned.

John kicked Billy's leg from beneath him and laughed as the blond teenage boy landed on his butt in the doorway to the tree house. The dark haired young man then turned and saluted her as well.

"Good to have you here Addy!" John greeted her from above. "I was getting tired of being the only one cooking lately!"

Harmony waved at her from the roots of the tree as she tried to keep away from Jazz. "Don't believe him Addy, I baked the cake. You look fantastic hon."

Richard stopped and gave her a kiss on the side of her face before letting go of her. When he turned back to the tree house her gaze followed his.

At the base of the stairs was Dia. She was sliding down from her thestral and smiling at her. In what took forever but only a moment Dia was running to her and throwing her arms around her pulling her into a full body hug. Addy's arms encircled Dia's waist and held her tightly.

In her ear Jacordia whispered, "I'm so glad you are with us again. We missed you sis. I love you. Welcome home Addison."

In the silent tomb the rays of the slightly wavering candle spilled their warm light on the tilted clock as all the hands that had pointed towards Lost started moving. One by one they all moved until Addison's name joined the others pointing straight up.

_They were all Home._


End file.
